Harry Potter & The New Life
by smaster28
Summary: Based on SilverAegis Harry Potter: A New Life. Its an AU. Harry's a Shadow Mage. Neville is 'The Boy Who Lived'.
1. Rebirth

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All character belongs to JK Rowling.**

This story was originally written by** SilverAegis.** I am just adopting the story line.

**Warning: this story will contain mature theme, sexual situations, harsh language and possibly incest. If this offends you please don't read. **

Pre! HBP After the war ended, Harry Potter who is in his 7th year is accidentally transported into an AU where Neville is 'The Boy Who Lived' & where Harry is a normal boy. How will a powerful Shadow Mage Harry Potter get accustom to his New Life? Sorry No Beta.

Summary: In Harry's mid-7th year, Harry manages to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort and is now widely known to become the strongest and youngest wizard in the Wizard World. The Power the Dark Lord knew not was that Harry was a Shadow Mage. During the battle with Voldemort, Harry defeated Voldemort by using a spell that he created that was a mixture of his Shadow Magic and an Ancient spell that killed Voldemort and every Death Eater that was connected to him. When the war finally ended, and everything settled down, Harry makes an accidental wish that sends our young hero into an alternate universe where Neville is 'The Boy Who Lived' and where Harry is a normal boy. In my story, everyone is OC.

**A/N: **Harry's Shadow Mage abilities manifested on his 16th birthday.

**This chapter has been edited by HP-DG-SB-RR-HA-TD-LL-KB-AJ-NT.**

**Harry Potter: A New Life**

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione screeched throughout the Head Boy and Girl common room.

"Hmm…?" Harry made a non-intelligent noise while ignoring his bushy haired friend who was screeching at him to pointlessly study.

"Don't 'Hmm' me!" She screamed.

"Hmm…"

Hermione sighed.

Ever since Harry defeated Voldemort a few months ago, he had become withdrawn and silent. Many people died in that last battle including his parent's last best friend: Remus Lupin. However it wasn't Remus that made Harry withdrawn, it was Ginny. Ginny had died that day also. It wasn't just any day either; it was the day that Harry had proposed to her, on Valentine's Day. Since then, Harry was afraid of getting close to people again. So many people wanted to be friends with him and his friendship with Ron went downhill. The fame of being the buddy of The Boy Who Lived was able to turn anyone's head several notches. All three members the golden trio were quite powerful for their age, but Harry was even more powerful then possible. Because of his achievements and power, he was given the nickname like Dumbledore. However, unlike Dumbledore, Harry was called, 'The Hero of Light.' It was a magically binding contract when it was given with his Order of Merlin 1st class, which they neglected to tell him until he had already accepted his Order of Merlin.

He hated that title. He blamed it on Arthur Weasley, who was the Minister of Magic. He just waved it off and told him he should be proud of it. As for Ron and Hermione, as a trio, they were known as 'The Golden Three' by everyone.

Harry was lonely. He wasn't depressed, he knew he should continue living without any regret, but something told him in the near future something big was going to happen. Not sure if it would be bad or good, he always carried his trunk, broom, and sometimes his entire trust fund shrunken inside his pocket, nowadays. While everything went back to normal, Harry couldn't, he would still wear his battle robes and have all his weapons on him hidden. Every year since he started at Hogwarts, something bad happened, so he was going to be prepared from now on.

Life with peace was odd. No Voldemort… no worries… nothing.

It was becoming annoying for Harry, as he had nothing to do. He already knew all the NEWT level material. He was tutored by Dumbledore, the Flamels, and several of the most advance and intelligent Order members during the times of war. He easily outclassed Hermione in knowledge and practical usage. Currently, he was Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, and Hogwarts' most eligible bachelor. Yet after Ginny, he refused to date anyone else again, he was afraid of feeling all that pain again.

"Harry…." Hermione said quietly.

"Hmm…?" Harry was writing inside his journal. He had always kept a journal with him for as long as he could remember, seeing as he never had a friend until he was 11. It wasn't just any journal either, he even wrote down some of the things he learned in it, and of course, no one could read it without his permission, Harry had enchanted the Journal.

"Would you please say something? It's been like this for the last few months!" Hermione yelled. She was finally starting to crack. Her best friend Harry Potter was just too silent for her tastes.

"Hmm…" Harry replied as he began writing about what had just happened recently. Since the Goblins had chosen to side with Voldemort during the war, the Wizarding World's economy had went into danger zone and many people, like him took their money out of Gringotts and had placed it inside an endless bag for safe keeping.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione screeched again.

There were several minutes of silence… Hermione was about to start yelling again until Harry spoke up.

"Don't waste your breath, I just don't feel like talking." Harry said calmly.

"Harry! Gosh! You're talking! Oh my goodness, that's the first time I heard you speak outside of clubs and head boy duties!" She said mocking him to get him to yell or say something.

He didn't fall for it.

Another moment of silence…

She huffed and walked to her room in anger and was probably going to go talk to Ron.

Harry just rolled his eyes and finished his journal. After he was done, Harry left to perform his rounds around Hogwarts. As Head boy, his job was tiring. He had to admit, life was boring without any adventure or problems. Ron was now dating Hermione on and off even though Ron was unfaithful sometimes because the fame went to his head, but Hermione was just forgiving as usual. It pissed him off that Hermione was so forgiving and Harry was treated as the one who should voice his opinion once those two were dating again. He was the one who should take up sides with who was right in the relationship, but Harry just ignored them and talked only when it was necessary.

During his rounds, he had caught several people kissing in a secluded corner or some people almost half dressed around the castle. Unlike most prefects and Head-boys, Harry didn't give detention unless they didn't listen to the warning he gave them, he just told them go back to their dorm or Filch would find them. When they do ignore him, he would then get annoyed and give them a week of detentions without a hint of pity. With his Marauders' map, he had located every couple in the castle and would always break them up. He was known as the 'The Lone Snog Breaker.' As Head boy, Harry took his duties seriously, and all the teachers and students liked him as Head-boy, even though he was a bit harsh when he starts issuing punishment. Ron was of course jealous that Harry was Head-boy, but every-time Ron would show his distaste in jealously, he would be seeing himself in the Forbidden Forest with Filch for detention or being coldly ignored for the next few weeks. As for snogging and couples meeting up, nobody could use the Room of Requirement, Harry had locked that door and he had made sure of it. Only Dumbledore, the Flamels, or Professor Flitwick could unlock it.

After his rounds were done, Harry sat on a hill outside of Hogwarts. He was allowed to leave the castle whenever he wanted to… it wasn't like anyone could stop him anyway. He could travel through shadows with his Shadow Mage abilities. While sitting under the stars, Harry began to ponder and organize his thoughts. After the final battle had ended, more than half the students in Slytherin were gone. When Harry killed Voldemort, he and everyone linked to him with the Dark Mark died. Snape was later killed because he shown his true colors after 6th year. And as for Draco Malfoy, Harry had killed him personally when he was seen trying to kill a muggle family and joined the Death Eaters after he had dropped out of Hogwarts early.

When he began finish gathering his thoughts, he decided to go visit Ginny's grave again. At least once a week, he would always take the time to visit her. He remembered he was so excited at the thought of being married to the girl he loved, but now, life really wasn't fair being Harry Potter. Unlike most imaginary stories and romance novels, this one did not have a happy ending.

He was alone, again.

Ginny was buried at Godric's Hollow where his parents were buried. Harry had requested it since he was engaged to her and had proposed to her that day in which she accepted. The Weasleys had made no rejection, they were happy that Harry had loved Ginny so much that he wanted her buried in the Potter cemetery.

Now standing in front of her grave, Harry had conjured hundreds of red roses around her grave. Harry made small talk to the tomb where his love lay.

After an hour of talking, Harry sat there and stared at the grave. He sighed to himself. He didn't cry, he learned from what Dumbledore told him, death is not just the end, it's just the start of another adventure. An adventure he wanted to accompany his dead fiancée with, not alone. After a few hours of silence he laid his head on her grave and looked up to the stars.

Noticing a shooting star burning in the night sky, he decided to try his luck and make a wish that he wouldn't feel so alone anymore. After a few minutes, he slowly fell asleep by the lake. If he would have looked at the sky again, he would have seen the shooting star explode into bright red-blue stars and when his broken time turner from the battle started to glow and started to spin backward and then vanished.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was exhausted. He looked around him and noticed something was different.

No… everything was different.

The grave that he had laid his head on was gone! The flowers that he left for the dead were gone also! What the hell happened? He quickly left the area where Ginny's grave was supposed to be and went to his parents' graves right away. His eyes widened when he noticed that they weren't there either! He remembered that he had left flowers for them and all the Potters that had died, but several of them were gone!

"If this is some kind of sick joke, I'm going to kill the person responsible in such a painful way that even Voldemort would be proud of it." Harry said very angrily.

Then he noticed his voice….it sounded like a little kid. Slowly but carefully he looked down at his body and noticed that he had shrunk!

"What the fuck is going on?" Harry shouted in shock.

After a 10 minutes of calming down and examining himself. He made a few conclusions.

He was shrunken into a child! Ginny and his parent's graves weren't here, so… the only conclusion he could come up with was that it was probably some sick joke, he was involved in a scheme, or he just didn't know. He still had all of his shrunken stuff. His clothes were too big for him, so he took out his wand and waved, immediately his clothes shrunk to fit his size. Funny, his magic was still at its highest extent even thought he was shrunken to a little kid. Finally having enough, he decided to talk to someone about this.

His first thought was explore where he was!

Walking into town, he noticed he was still at Godric's Hollow's. When he began asking people questions while he was walking in town, the odd thing that happened was that the wizards and witches in the community weren't that surprised to see him, they even greeted him like they knew him. That wasn't odd because he was of course 'The Hero of Light' but what was odd was there wasn't any people asking for his autograph or people wondering why the-boy-who-lived became a 10 year old.

How strange…

Immediately he began walking off again, but before he could take several more steps someone tackled him and both of them fell to the ground. On instinct, he had almost drawn out his daggers, but he had suddenly remembered that he killed all the death eaters and no one would attack him in broad day light in a wizarding village.

Unless it was a Death Eater's family member who was hell bent on revenge…

"Ouch! Hey! You should watch where you're…" Harry smile faded as his comment faded.

The person that tackled him and was now sitting on his chest was a nine or eight-years-old red-haired girl with green eyes that looked exactly like his mum.

"Harry! Where were you! Mummy and Daddy were searching all over for you! You know how worried we've been?" She said teary.

Harry was shocked. What the hell was this little girl talking about? Seeing that she was about to cry, he immediately hugged her and told her he was fine. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew it felt right.

When he let her go, she gave him an odd look.

Harry shrugged and asked her if she was ok.

"I'm fine big bro, but where have you been? You've been missing since yesterday! Uncle Sirius and Remus…" But Harry didn't hear the rest.

He froze.

'Big Bro, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Remus?' He thought. Just what the hell was going on?

"I'm fine, why don't we go back to our parents?" Harry explained calmly. He didn't know what was going on, but he was going along with it. Maybe the girl in front of him needed medical help and she was involved in a world of dreams?

But that did not explain how she knew of Sirius and Remus…

"Ok!" She said excitedly while dragging him by his arm to the house where his parents once lived.

"Hey bro!" The red head said excitedly.

"Yes?" Harry said confused.

"Where did you get those cool robes? You look like one of those wizards in mom's history books that are about to go to war!" She said excited.

"Uhhh…." Harry said unsure what to say.

"Huh?" She gave him a confused look.

Harry was speechless. He still hadn't comprehended that a girl that resembled his mum was calling him her brother.

"Harry!" A hysteric voice screamed.

_Glomp!_

Before he knew it, he was given a Hermione-like hug by a red haired woman who was crying onto his shoulder. He heard multiple footsteps that were approaching.

"Huh?" He said confused.

"Harry!" A bunch people called his name.

When the woman released him, what he saw made him freeze.

His mother… an older looking version of his mother…

'It can't be….' Harry thought to himself wildly.

Immediately he jumped back and got into a fighting hand stance. He didn't pull out any weapons, because he didn't like killing in front of children.

"Harry what?" The woman asked confused while tears were rolling down her eyes.

"Hey what's going on?" A familiar voice spoke from behind the woman, but it sounded rich and healthy.

When Harry saw the person, he couldn't help but shout.

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry shouted seeing both of them looking at him strangely.

"Hey squirt, where have you been? And what are you doing?" Sirius asked giving him a strange look.

"Huh?" Harry looked down and noticed he was in a fighting stance pointed directly at the woman who looked like his mother.

The next person he saw he froze. It was his father… like his mother…? He too looked to be older…

"Uhhh…." Harry said unsure. He couldn't feel any killing intent or anything dark from any of the strangers. Their auras had only shown love and kindness, so he didn't attack.

"Harry we been looking all over for you. You didn't come home yesterday!" His father yelled.

Harry was looking unsure what to do so he spoke softly.

"Sorry dad." Harry said in a low voice with shame in it. He didn't know what was going on, but he decided to play along.

Everyone gave him a strange look.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Harry…" The little girl spoke up.

"You never apologize." Lily finished while looking shocked.

Harry didn't know what to do, so he shrugged.

There was a moment of silence.

Harry saw a miniature version of his father approaching them. He scanned Harry from head to toe and looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Anyway, let's go kid, you had us all worried." Sirius said calmly as he put his hand over his shoulder.

They all nodded and left to go back to Godric's Hollow. Harry went carefully. He was fully alert. He may not sense danger, but he was cautious. He didn't think anyone noticed, besides the nine-year-old red head and the miniature version of his father. She looked like nothing was unusual. He on the other hand kept glancing at him. When Harry tried to read his aura, he was surprised that he couldn't see any.

"Hey squirt, you ok?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak.

When they approached the huge manor… Harry was feeling uneasy. He tried to ignore it, but couldn't when you're surrounded by 4 people that are supposed to be dead.

"We found Harry!" Remus shouted.

Harry heard people cheered from another room. There was some rumbling until they were now in front of him. Harry thought he was seeing things. It was obvious that the people in front of him were his brothers and sisters, supposedly. What else he saw were what must be Sirius' children and wife, a woman he had never heard or seen before.

He just gave them a blank look and analyzed each of them. He wasn't even paying attention while they were talking. He snapped out of it, when everyone left to go do some things and was left alone with his mother.

"Harry dear, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said checking his forehead.

"Errr…." Harry said unsure.

"And where did you get those robes? They must have been expensive! I know I didn't buy you that." She said wondering.

"Err… I bought it with the money I saved up." Harry said uncertain if it was the right answers or not. Thankfully it was because she turned around and went toward another room, it was the kitchen. Harry followed.

When he entered, he noticed how beautiful the home was. It was a nice family home. He felt somewhat happy. He didn't know why. As he sat on the chair, he watched his mother begin cooking, as he sat at the table thinking about everything.

After some crazy theories and thoughts, and it came to him.

He was in an Alternative Universe, and he was younger as well.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his mother speak.

"Harry, what's wrong? Usually you would go practice playing pranks or talking about Quidditch with Leon or Alex. You're awfully quiet." She said as she analyzed her son's expression.

"Mum…?" Harry asked.

"Yes dear?" She responded while giving him an odd look.

He spoke in an embarrassing way.

"Can I hug you?" Harry asked.

She didn't know why he'd asked that question, but she nodded. She was surprise when he jumped up and hugged her. What she heard next made her smile and really appreciated her son's love.

"Mum…I… I love you so much." Harry cried for the first time in a long time. He broke down and sobbed onto her apron. She smelled so sweet. The warmth and love she was giving him in her arms made him so comfortable… he loved it.

"Shh…everything will be ok." She said unsure. She didn't know what was going on, but she liked it. However something was different about him, he was quiet, polite, and seemed like a dear to her. Normally her son would be loud, rash, rude, and she had to admit, annoying. Yet the person in her arms was different.

After a few moments, she released him and went back to cooking. Harry on the other hand just watched her the whole time. She saw him watching her, and sometimes he would look away embarrassed, but when she caught his green eyes staring at her; she would wink at him and giggle when she saw him flushing red and looking away. It reminded her of when she was back at Hogwarts when the guys would stare at her dreamily.

Harry on the other hand couldn't help but admire his mother. She cooked fluidly like him when he did it for the Dursleys. His mother was quite the beauty, he had to admit, she looked very beautiful compared the pictures he saw. For some reason, she looked somewhat like Ginny except for the eyes and his mother was much for filled out.

After an hour or so, everyone came down for lunch. Harry immediately sat by his mother. He didn't say anything, but listened to all the conversations that were going on. He quickly learned all his brothers and sister names from the small conversations, as well as Sirius' children's. Harry and his twin brother Bill so far were the oldest from what he could tell, Sakura and Rosa were twins and both were red heads. Sakura had green eyes from their mother, and Rosa had brown like their dad. Leon had black hair like him, but brown eyes like his dad as well. Sylvia had black hair with green eyes. Little Lily, the youngest of the Potters had red hair and green eyes. She was an exact replica of his mother, but a mini-size.

Sirius children were a surprise. He learned that Sirius' wife's name was Amy. She was a half Japanese and half American Veela. (She helped Lily name her daughter Sakura because of her red hair.) Alex was the oldest of the Black family with his twin Yuna, who was a girl. Alex looked exactly like Sirius with black hair, blue eyes. Yuna on the other hand was like her mother. She had silver-blonde hair with bright silver blue eyes. Yuna is best friends with Sakura and Rosa since they were the same age. Amanda was a mixture; she had slight brown hair with a tint of black and blue eyes. Baby Eric had black hair, and blue eyes.

Lily and James

Harry (Harrison) - 10

Bill (William) - 10

Sakura- 9

Rosa- 9

Leon- 8

Sylvia- 4

Lily- 3

Sirius and Amy

Alex (Alexander) - 9

Yuna- 9

Amanda- 5

Eric- 2

Both families were funny. Everyone was making jokes and they all seemed to get along. Except for Bill he was quiet and was observing Harry. The girls were having girl talks, while the guys except Bill were talking about pranks, broomsticks, and Quidditch. His silence did not go un-noticed, but everyone just ignored it. They probably thought he wasn't feeling well, except for the adults.

Harry didn't need to hear it, but he assumed that Remus didn't have any children, because of his werewolf nature.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his mom spoke to him.

"Harry, where were you yesterday?" Lily asked. A few people had stopped talking and began listening to hear his response.

Harry nervous being in the center of attention spoke quietly.

"I was just wandering around the graveyard; I was saying small prayers to the Potter family. You know, show respect to the dead. It's quite peaceful there."

The adults nodded and continued to chat, but Lily and Bill were giving him an odd look. Maybe they knew Legilimency? No, Harry was a master Occlumens who rivaled Dumbledore and even Voldemort couldn't penetrate his mental barriers without him noticing. "They are quite good Harry," said Bill in a whisper. Harry didn't understand what Bill meant. If he wasn't looking at him he wouldn't have realized that he said something.

When lunch ended, Harry began to wander around the house until he found his room, which was pretty big. He shared the room with his twin. He could see that his twin was a neat freak. His side of the room was well organized. His own part of the room was messy. All his clothes and belonging were scattered around. He had the latest Nimbus 2000. He laughed inwardly; he still had his Firebolt in his trunk, luckily he didn't forget it. Making up his mind on what to do, he went to the family library and started to read on history. He wanted to know what happened in this dimension.

What he learned shocked him. Harry's parents were never attacked during the 1st war. Voldemort attacked the Longbottom's first, and Neville became The-Boy-Who-Lived. Neville's parents were not home during the attack, but his Aunt and Uncle who was there baby-sitting him that day, did not survive the attack, and Neville was left with a lightning bolt scar. Harry on the other hand, he finally noticed while reading, he didn't have his scar anymore. He wondered if he still had his parseltongue ability. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, he conjured a wand-less snake and spoke.

"_Hello…_" Harry hissed.

"_**What is it that you desire master?"**_ The silvery-red viper hissed.

Yeah, he still had his parseltongue ability, which seemed odd. With a quick banishing charm, he went back to reading on some more history.

After he finished on what he had come to the library for… He had learned that after there was a mass clean out for the other Death Eaters, information was given from Karkaroff that Peter Pettigrew was also a Death Eater, he was quickly apprehended and nothing was mentioned about the Potter's after that. The history book mentioned that when Peter Pettigrew was captured, his punishment was for him to be given the Dementor's kiss. However, because of its cruelty, he was spared. He had earned three life sentences to Azkaban, and was still alive to this day.

How that weak pitiful bastard was able to live this long, he did not know…

It felt odd knowing who you're supposed to be, but were now someone else. Not that Harry didn't mind, he didn't like all that fame anyway. He had always wondered what life would have been like watching himself from another P.O.V. and now he had his chance. Harry smiled. Things were actually looking good for him. He didn't notice it was already late at night and past dinnertime already until there was a knock on the doorway. Looking around, he noticed it was his Mum, Dad, and Sirius. Closing the history book, Harry gave them a look that said 'Go ahead and speak.'

"Hey kid, you missed dinner." Sirius said as cheerful as usual. He was holding two-year-old Eric who gave him a sleepy gaze.

Harry nodded. For some reason, he didn't want to return back to his dimension now that he was living in a dimension where his parents survived. He still was uncomfortable with several people who were supposed to be dead talking to him.

"Harry? Is something wrong? You're acting funny; you haven't played a prank the entire day with Leon or Alex, and you've been studying in the library which is very unusual." Sirius said while holding 2 year old Eric.

"Sorry Sirius." Harry said turning back around. He couldn't look at them at the moment. He was in another dimension. He wondered if he would have to go home if they found who he truly was…

"Harry…what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Huh? Oh mum, nothing… just nothing… tired I guess." Harry said not meeting her eye.

"Harry? Something is wrong. You're acting funny, you haven't done any teasing to your brother or sisters, you have not played a prank the entire day, you start calling Sirius without the Uncle prefix, and you've been studying in the library, which is very unusual. You never study; usually your twin brother is the one with the books. If I didn't known better I would have thought you were Bill." James said bluntly.

Harry had the shame to look guilty but had not said anything. He couldn't reveal to them who he was. It felt odd being compared to his twin. His father made it sound like reading was a bad thing.

After a few moments of silence, Harry spoke.

"It's nothing. I just…need some space. Good night dad, mum, uncle Sirius, I love you all." Harry said quietly while leaving the room with several books in hand.

After he left, Sirius looked at James and Lily.

"You know, the way he speaks, he sounded like he's about to die or leave." Sirius said confused.

"Sirius! Don't joke around like that!"

"Well he is about to go Hogwarts mate." James replied ignoring his wife's comment.

Lily went silent. She was equally confused.

Before Harry went to bed, he began to work out. He noticed this body was healthy and all, but it had little muscle. So he decided to start buffing up, he needed to get in strong shape so he could become as strong as he was when he fought Voldemort. He promised himself that he would help Neville defeat the Dark Lord. What he read in the History book amazed him. Voldemort wasn't even as powerful he was in his world. If this was true, he could defeat Voldemort quite easily, but what of the Prophecy?

"I'll think of that later."

"What you will think about later Harry? You are Harry right?" Bill inquired. Harry had thought that his brother was asleep. Then the oddity of the question hit him.

"Of course I am Harry. What do you mean by that?" Harry said getting a little worried.

"Relax bro, I won't hurt you. Tell me what you did with my twin. I know you're not him I lived with him for ten years I even shared mother's womb with him. Didn't you think I would realize your some an imposter?"

Harry decided to tell him the truth. He raised a privacy wards at told his twin about his life in another dimension. "So let me get this straight. You are a dimensional traveler and a shadow mage. So in a way you are Harry but not the Harry of this dimension. Did I miss anything?" Bill asked.

"You forgot I was the boy who lived in my dimension. I know you will find it hard to believe but it is true. I swear a magical oath to prove it." Harry told him.

"I believe you. I like I said during lunch you occlumency shields are good but they aren't strong enough to keep me out. I just asked you because I wanted to know whether you tell me the truth or lie to me. I may be your twin brother in this form but my real age is more than 8000 years old." Bill said.

Harry was surprised. Anyone would be surprised hearing that their twin is over a thousand years old. "How?" Was all that he could say.

"I have been cursed to live a life of a mortal human. I broke a rule that I wasn't aware of. My real father came to know about my misdeed. I was punished." Bill told Harry.

"Ok. So what are you really, I am not aware of any species that can live that long and what did you do to get punished?" Harry asked thinking that his new family might be in danger from this being.

"Don't worry they are my family too. I am a true earthling or the member of the very first human race. We have more powers then you can even comprehend. We expanded our civilization across the universe. The stronger people amongst us could move from one planet to another in an instant. They could destroy galaxies at their whims. A long time ago before I was born, a deadly war broke out because the people got greedy because of their powers. Our Emperor stopped the war. Barring his allies and family members he took everyone's powers; thus creating the modern day human beings. The theory of evolution is just a hoax created by us to hide our existence. I am the Emperor's youngest son. Recently my own powers were increasing at a rapid rate. Fearing that I may not be able to control myself, I split my essence into two equal parts."

Harry gasped at this, "You created a horcrux!"

"No not a horcrux. Horcrux is when a person hides his soul in a container to prevent his death. Death is nothing to us. The only way we can die is in battle. Plus even if we die my father can bring any one back to life. You can say I cloned myself and divided my powers equally between them. I didn't know that cloning isn't allowed. So I am sentenced to live as a normal mortal for two hundred years. Most of my powers are blocked. I was allowed to keep my memories and some of the powers I require to survive here."

"I thought it was a good that father was allowing me to keep my memories. Well it turns out to be a curse. First staying in the mother's womb for nine month then drinking her breast milk isn't pretty to remember for an adult. You look tired you should get some sleep."

"Ok we'll talk more tomorrow." Harry was thinking of his mother's breast and what would it be like to drink from her again. Putting those thoughts away, he went to sleep after his workout.

The next month at Godric's Hollow was fun. He loved every moment with his family. He had found a journal where the Harry Potter that Harry replaced was living. He read throughout the journal and began to understand his life so that he would not raise suspicion. He use to chat with Bill also found out more about the universe. Overall he thought that Bill was kind and gentle. He just seemed like a shy, peace loving fellow. Harry couldn't imagine him to be from a deadly race of warriors.

One day after he was done training early in the morning. He decided to do something nice for his family.

He always wanted to do something when he had his own family one day…one day when he married Ginny. He didn't even notice when his mum and sisters walked in on him when he was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. (Before he cooked he had set off all of their alarms so that he could cook for them.) He learned that the girls all cooked breakfast with his mum… well their mum. He was a great cook thanks to the Dursleys. He had great practice and the Dursleys would always prefer Harry's food over his Aunt Petunia's. His cooking was to die for. Something even Mrs. Weasley praised and said he would be the perfect husband one day for Ginny. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his father and his brothers run down stairs for breakfast. From what he knew about them, they ate a lot except Bill of course he barely ate. But he seemed to have a perfect body for someone who didn't eat much. When he turned around, he froze. His mother and his sisters were watching him with a smile. He was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a white apron that belonged to his mother.

"Well Harry, I never knew that you knew how to cook." His sister Sakura said sweetly while eyeing the food hungrily.

Harry stuttered.

"Uhh… yeah I do… I've been practicing while you girls haven't been in the kitchen. I wanted to do something special for you girls since you always have to put up with us lazy guys." Harry said remembering what the journal had said. The old Harry wanted to do something nice for his family one day, so he was trying to learn how to cook, but the old Harry failed miserably.

Lily smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek and murmured.

"I'm so proud of you Harry." Harry blushed while his sisters made girly comments. Most boys his age would have gagged from the comments they were making, but Harry took it as a compliment. He never had family commenting on his food before.

"Hey, what's that smell? It smells great! I knew I married you for a reason Lily!" James exclaimed while looking at the French-toast, eggs, sausage, biscuits, and pancakes when he entered the kitchen with Harry's other brother.

Lily giggled with her daughters when James kissed her.

"Sorry James, I wasn't the one cooking this time…" Lily said smiling.

"What? Then it must be my beautiful daughters!" James said eyeing them appraisingly.

"Err… Sorry dad, I hate to bust your bubble, but we didn't cook this." Rosa said smiling mischievously while winking at Harry.

"That's right, Harry cooked it." Sakura said munching on the food before anyone could taste it.

"What? Harry…? You cooked it? Wow, when did you learn how to…"

"Wow!" Sakura said shocked.

"Is it poisoned?" Leon asked.

"No you moron, its great! Sorry mum, no offense but Harry's food tastes a lot better." Sakura said open-mouthed.

"What? No way, your mum has the best cooking there is." That said; everyone started to munch, except for Harry who was watching his family. He anxiously glanced at all of them to see how they would take it. Everybody was shocked at the cooking.

"Say Harry…is there a potion to make it taste good?" Rosa asked while munching on the food hungrily.

"Honestly, it tastes really good bro." Sakura commented as she began to eat her breakfast in a way Ron would eat his.

"Yeah!" Sylvia chirped.

"Yum!" Little Lily giggled.

"Wow, Harry you're a great cook, but mum's French toast is better." Leon said amazed at his brothers cooking.

"Not bad." Bill said.

"Well, coming from you that could be the highest possible complement." Sakura told Bill.

James was just speechless. His son Harry's cooking was awesome. He hated to admit it, but it was way better than his wife's or the House elf's at Hogwarts. He just couldn't comment so he just continued eating.

Lily was speechless as well. She's started cooking ever since they got married, and she couldn't cook food this good. Just a while ago, the way Harry was moving in the kitchen was beautiful. He was moving fluidly with grace as if he had been doing it all his life.

"Harry, this is wonderful! Would you like to cook breakfast for now on?" His mother said excitedly.

Harry blushed at the comment while he was feeding little Lily.

"Honestly, it was just a one-time thing and…."

"Ya." Sakura said sarcastically, "One time thing my butt!" She said annoyed that Harry didn't want to cook every morning.

"Sakura! Language! Harry you're cooking is way better than mine and…" His mother said softly but Harry interrupted.

"It's ok mom, I'll help you cook, but I won't cook all of it, I liked your cooking as well." Harry said, even though he never ate his mother's cooking yet. Yesterday afternoon they had sandwiches. That could hardly count as cooking.

Lily smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"My sweet little boy, I'm sure the girls would go after you immediately when they find out you know how to cook. Just wait till you're older." Lily smiled.

Harry blushed.

_Ding_

"What was that Harry? Are you cooking anything else?" Lily asked while everyone was giving him hungry looks.

Harry nodded in reply.

"It's chocolate, blue berry, and peanut butter cookies. Little snacks." Harry said casually while getting up to the table and heading to the oven.

"Cookies? But we don't have cookies!" Lily said surprised.

"Oh, that's because I made it from scratch." Harry said not noticing his family awed looks.

When he pulled it out of the oven, they could smell the freshly baked cookies. The moment he put it on the table to cool down they took it regardless of his warnings of hot food.

Lily was amazed, when you thought the breakfast he made was great, his cookies were to die for. She had never eaten peanut butter cookies before and she had to admit, it was great.

There were a lot of 'Wows' 'Cool' 'Tastes great!'

"Well Harry, I would appreciate if you started cooking for us for now on. No offense honey." James said kissing his wife's cheek.

Harry blushed again at the comments.

"Harry you're really good, how long have you been practicing?" Lily asked ignoring her husband's comment.

Everyone was listening. They all wanted to hear it from Harry.

"Well since I was 6 years old. I read in a book about how kids should show parents love by doing something special for them, so I decided to practice cooking!" Harry said making a little lie. Truthfully, he just said whatever the journal said. The journal was written pretty badly at the age of 6. He was shocked when his mother just got up and hugged him fiercely. She had a little tears running down her cheek.

"Oh Harry, my sweet baby boy is all grown up. And to think all this time, I thought you were just a trouble maker and a prank addict like your father!" She said through her tears while ignoring her husband's 'Hey! I resent that!'

Harry gave her an awkward pat on the back and smiled brightly. He loved making his mum smile. It made him warm and gooey.

After everyone finished eating, Sirius came over at the end of breakfast with his kids. Harry knew they would be coming for breakfast; it said in the journal that Sirius would always come over at the end of breakfast and eat some. It said they were rival eaters of the Potters. Harry had to admit, they ate like Ron. When they started to eat, they were awed by the food.

"Merlin's beard, Lily this is great! Did you cook all of this with your daughters?" Sirius asked while his children were digging in as well.

Lily smiled and pointed it at Harry.

"Nope, it was Harry! He decided to show how much he loves us by cooking for us." Lily said looking fondly at a pink face Harry who was reading Hogwarts, A History.

"What? Wow Harry, you're not getting soft on your father and I, are you? You have better not stop doing pranks! You got to live up to… Ouch Lily!" Sirius said getting hit on the head by Harry's mum. Everyone laughed.

While everyone finished eating, everyone went to go handle their business while Harry was sitting in the living room reading about Hogwarts, A history. Who would have thought the book was so interesting? So far the only thing that changed was who The Boy Who Lived truly was and that Peter Pettigrew was captured.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when someone sat next to him.

He instantly recognized the girl was Yuna, Sirius oldest daughter, and twin of Alex. From what the journal said, she had a huge crush on him, but the old Harry would laugh at her and made fun of her, which the new Harry didn't think was funny whatsoever. He knew how it felt knowing to have a crush on someone and they make fun of you because of it. It was like how he was back at the Dursleys. Sirius wife was very traditional in the Japanese Arts. Harry had already seen Sirius wife wear a beautiful Kimono, it was a breathtaking traditional outfit. He could already imagine his mother possibly wearing it and definitely Ginny.

Oh yes… Ginny… (Drool…)

Harry went into a daze at the thought of Ginny in a Kimono….

"Hi Harry… Your cooking was great, especially the blue berry and peanut butter cookies." She said shyly while looking at her feet.

"Thank you Yuna. I love cooking. I just always hid it from mum. Do you cook for your family?" Harry asked, being polite. He wanted to be nice to her, for all he knew, things would look for him if they became friends.

She gave him a surprised smile, usually he would act like a show-off, but her Harry was different now. She had noticed that he grew some muscle since the last time she had seen him.

Without even thinking, she couldn't help but blurt out.

"You've been working out?" She asked while eyeing his see-through white shirt. She was admiring all his muscles.

"Err… yes, I have, well… like I was saying… do you cook?" Harry asked again blushing at her comment. Even with a 17 year old mind, a 9 year old girl can still make him blush.

It was her time to blush.

"Sorry, I was off track, yes I like to cook, mum and grandma says it's traditional for woman to cook while men should work." Yuna said shyly while looking into his eyes. He was a lot kinder to her then he had ever been. She liked it when Harry wasn't being a prat. He was so mature, for someone their age of course.

"Tradition? Oh yeah, I forgot, your grandma is Japanese. Well in my opinion, I think Japanese people are being unfair. I think men should cook too! Women are equal to us guys and we are not different, maybe different organs, but not attitude wise. When I get older, I want a wife who can be herself, not some maid who has to do my bidding. We're equal, so we all deserve respect and…" He shut up instantly when he was hugged firmly.

"Huh…?" Harry said in shock.

"Harry…" She said while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Huh…?" Harry said again in shock, she just hugged him, and he didn't even know why.

"Harry that was the most respectful thing I had ever heard you say! You're really something Harry." Yuna said smiling at Harry sweetly. She was definitely falling for him now. She may be young, but she definitely liked Harry.

Her Harry…

Harry scratched the back of his head nervously while blushing.

"Yeah… well… err… uh huh." Harry stuttered. She was closing in on him…

**(((o)))**

**Not so far away…**

James, Sirius, Lily, Amy, and the children were eavesdropping on them. When they heard what Harry said, the girls 'Aw' and 'That's my brother' and 'You raised him well Lily.' It was like a cute children relationship. The mothers were smiling like mad, while James and Sirius were silently cheering. They were hoping that one of their children would marry each other one day and make them a real bonded family. They all knew Harry was a prat to her before, but now… they now all thought better of him. He changed, and it was a good change.

What they saw next made them smile even wider. Yuna was taking the initiative. She was going to kiss him! Everyone was silently cheering by the stairs. Yuna's brother Alex was grinning interestingly. Poor Little Lily didn't understand so she just yanked her mum's shirt while trying to ask what was going on.

"Uh… Guess my entire family is into voyeurism. I just don't get what so big deal about this. There are just about to kiss not have sex or anything like that." Bill said.

The younger children didn't understand the meaning of what Bill said but the parents got angry at him. But before they could scold him he disappeared.

Right before she was about to kiss him… the two was interrupted by a burst of green flames by the fireplace.

**(((o)))**

Right before Yuna could kiss Harry, the chimney flames burst green and out walked a confused Remus. Harry immediately took the time to jump away from Yuna and fell face forward while trying to get away. When he saw Remus who was giving them an odd look, Harry bolted up to his room. Yuna gave her god-father, her uncle Remus a glare. She was about to say something, but her parents that was hiding from the stairs spoke before she did.

"Damn it Moony! Why did you have to interrupt?" Sirius shouted while jumping around like a rapid dog.

"Remus Lupin! How could you?" Amy shouted equally annoyed as Lily Potter.

Remus just looked at them like they were crazy. He didn't know what was going on. Yuna on the other hand…

"What? You guys were eavesdropping?" She shouted in horror.

Immediately some of them looked ashamed.

**(((o)))**

After that incident, Harry was avoiding Yuna like a plague. He inwardly wondered if it was Yuna's Veela nature that caused her to do that. Every time their mothers saw Yuna being avoided by a quick Harry, they gave Remus disapproving looks. When they explained to Remus, he smiled slyly and said. "I never thought James would have to start explaining to him the birds and the bees at ten years old."

Harry had not known that they were eavesdropping in the conversation earlier, but he did notice that the girls in the family and Sirius family were treating him even more kindly then usual which confused him. They were nice before, but they were now even nicer, if it was possible. He still avoided Yuna, but it didn't help that whenever she came, they were under the same house, so Harry either stayed in his room or went flying. He never flew when his family was out flying. He learned that in the journal that Harry was pathetic in flying, and he was too scared, but he would at least still try and practice for the sake of his family. It would look odd if his family saw him now, a pathetic flyer into one of the best suddenly.

Bill usually spent time reading books or staring into the night sky. Harry was the only one who understood Bill's actions.

When the day of their birthday approached, he was happy that they made a birthday party for them. He was happy. His mother and Mrs. Black made some excellent cake. It wasn't a big party. Harry learned that he didn't have many friends either, only the Blacks and a few other children in Godric's Hollow. One thing was for sure. He had a lot of admirers at Godric's Hollow.

Bill on the other hand didn't have any friends. He was happy to be with himself. This birthday he was happier than usual because he had someone to share his secrets with. His twin brother while in this form. He had decided he won't develop familial feelings for his new family but their loving and caring had changed his mind. He had developed a strong sense to protect them. He always let Harry excel while he would just lie back trying to be ordinary.

When Harry went swimming with his family that day, when he saw his mother in a revealing bathing suit, he turned bright red and turned away. Thank god no one saw. He was still a teenager in his mind, and because his mother just looked so beautiful, he couldn't help it. Even with several kids, she still looked young and gorgeous. His father, James did look as athletic as a swimmer, he was still an Auror. He heard that his father could have been a Quidditch Player, but he rejected the offer. There were Quidditch teams that were still asking him to join, but he refused. While they were swimming his mother commented on him.

"Harry… Have you been working out?" His mother said looking at her eldest son in awe.

Everyone stared. Of course the girls already noticed. The guys had just started realizing it.

"Yeah, I've been working out lately, trying to increase my pace in Quidditch." Harry said shortly. "I want to join the Quidditch team if possible."

"You're flying the broom we got you Harry? I didn't think you would continue to fly. I thought you were afraid of heights." James said looking at his son. He wanted to see how Harry flew now that he wasn't afraid of heights.

"Yeah I'm flying the broom you got me. Thanks dad by the way. No, I'm not afraid of heights anymore. I learned to not fear it while flying. I want to live up to your reputation in Quidditch dad. I'm not so good, but I'm ok. It's not my thing." Harry lied.

James smiled. His son was so different these past several weeks. He had to admit, he liked his son's new personality. Except when he no longer wanted to play pranks, but other than that, Harry was now everything he wanted from a son. He just hoped Harry would become a powerful wizard in the near future and that he would be more interested Quidditch like the rest of the family. He was so much like Lily as of late… it was scary. How clueless his father was, when he did not know that Harry was already powerful and very interested in Quidditch.

Harry had to suppress his magic. He knew if he had a high magical output, Dumbledore would notice. So he hid it. His Magical suppressor was given to him by Nicholas Flamel so it could control his power so it wouldn't get out of control. However, he knew the suppressor would one day break. It could only hold so much magical raw power, so every once in a while when the suppressor would reach his limit, he would go to a secluded area and blow off some of his magical power. He didn't bother hiding his Occlumency shields. He didn't want to get caught off guard by Severus Snape or Dumbledore.

Later that night, Harry received an owl from Hogwarts. It was his invitation to Hogwarts. He faked jumping for joy and told his parents. They were happy and smiling. Harry could tell it was strained. They didn't want Harry to leave the house. It was hard for parents to depart with their children. His mum stopped him later that night when he was about to go to bed.

"Harry…" Lily said stopping him.

"Yes mum?" Harry smiled.

She smiled back and told him to sit on his bed.

He did so and watched her sit down next to him.

"Harry honey… I'm going to miss you." She said sniffing a little bit when she hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you to mum." He said whispered to her back softly. Her voice was so beautiful.

"I know you will, but promise me you'll stay out of trouble?" She asked.

"Of course, I'm not a trouble maker." Harry said simply.

"You use to be." She answered back while holding him dearly.

"Don't worry mom, I'll make you proud by studying hard and being the best in my class."

They were both quiet for a few minutes until Harry broke it.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear."

"Promise me… that you'll always love me and will never forget me." Harry said in a serious voice that made her look at him in shock.

"Harry… W-what?" She stuttered. She was confused. Why was Harry talking like he was about to die?

"It's just, when I come home… I want to be with you mum, always… with dad, Leon, Sakura, Rosa, Sylvia, and little Lily. I hate going to a place where I'll be alone." Harry said quietly. Honestly he was afraid that one day he might have to return back to his world. He noticed that his time-turner was missing but he no longer cared.

Since the day he had stepped into this world, he had loved every minute and moment of it.

'So that's why…' Lily thought.

"Harry…" She whispered, but Harry hushed her, and snuggled into her and fell asleep.

She heard him say quietly.

"I will love you always mum, always... no matter what."

She smiled at her loving son. He was so strange and silent nowadays, and would read most of the time instead of playing pranks when James had offered to give him some tips and ideas. He was very caring and very protective over the family now. She would watch him while he played with Little Lily and Sylvia. Lily now absolutely adored him. She liked him more than her father, James. The way he acted, he seemed older and mature for his age. She was amused at the thought of Harry having children of his own one day. She smiled at him and held him lovingly while falling asleep next to him.

Harry on the other hand, was happy. He was happy that he would now have a good family. The past two months was the happiest he had ever been and he loved every moment with them.

**A/N: Plz review.**


	2. Summer's End

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All character belongs to JK Rowling. The ones that you may not recognize, is mines!**

**A/N: This chapter has been edited by Mordread.**

Chapter 2: Summer's End

When Harry woke up early next morning, he felt someone warm next to him. Opening his eyes, he saw one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his entire life lying asleep in front of him… heck even more beautiful than Ginny…

His mother...

She was so beautiful, like a goddess. He could never stop saying it. How could someone his age have such a beautiful Mom?

He felt like holding her in his arms for an eternity. He smiled and put her to bed with care. It was a bit difficult with his small body, but he succeeded eventually. Today was the day they would be going to Diagon Alley to get supplies for him and his twin. He had asked yesterday to go alone with his brother, but his Mum said no the moment he asked. He asked his Dad who usually let the kids do whatever they wanted, but he told Harry no as well. So he did what every kid did when they were children, he pouted. His Mom admitted he looked very adorable when he pouted. He had flushed red and stopped.

So today he was going to go to Diagon Alley with his Mum and his twin brother. His Dad had wanted to come along, but he was given the duty of watching the other kids. Not like he did it really well. He just let his brother and sisters do whatever they wanted. He couldn't believe his Mum trusted Dad so thoroughly.

Maybe that was what being married was all about…

Kissing his mother's forehead, he went downstairs silently so he wouldn't wake anyone up. He began cooking while humming a song that Ginny taught had him. It was a lullaby that Mrs. Weasley had sung to Ginny when she was a little girl. Harry would always hum the song when he and Ginny were together sleeping. Speaking of Ginny, he felt kind of guilty about her. He had only thought about her a scant few times since he came to this dimension. But then he cheered up knowing that he would see Ginny again. Then he thought that he should first check his options. Now that he didn't have Voldemort after him he probably could have any girl he wanted.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when his mother kissed him on the cheek and started helping him cook breakfast.

Now that Harry would help his mother cook most of the time, his sisters got off easy. He loved his sisters dearly; they were all so cheerful and happy. Harry knew his sisters loved him to bits, and he loved them to.

"Harry…" His mother said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes Mum?" Harry gave her his biggest kid smile which made her smile warmly.

"After we're done cooking, we're going to eat without them, and leave early. The earlier we leave the better." His Mum said while they were putting the finishing touches on the food.

As usual Bill was the only one sitting at the breakfast table. He was absent mindedly gazing at the rising sun.

Harry had to admit, his mother was like a combination of Hermione and Ginny. She was smart, strict, kind, loving, fun, outgoing, and everything you ever desired for a mother. She loved to read and she complimented him when she saw him reading. She detested it when they played Quidditch. Apparently, Harry and his twin were the only ones in the family so far that loved to read next to Rosa and Little Lily. Little Lily was already reading baby stories at the age of three.

After they finished their breakfast, the trio had left the moment the rest of the family started to come downstairs to eat breakfast.

Harry loved hanging out with his Mum. You could have said he was a Momma's boy. Though he loved his father, he loved his mother more than his father. He would have told them about his Shadow Mage abilities but decided to keep it hidden until the time was right. It would seem suspicious if he became very powerful overnight. He's wasn't The Boy Who Lived in this dimension. He didn't want to be all over the Daily Prophet or attract Voldemort's attention. It was best to hide his full power, the less people who knew about his abilities the better. Like Moody said, '_Constant Vigilance_.' Plus people would want to know how he got so powerful. He knew he was going to have to find a good excuse. He spared a thought for his twin who probably was more powerful than him even with most of his powers blocked.

The first thing his mother had done in Diagon Alley was go to Gringotts, much to Harry's displeasure. He had not forgotten about what the Goblins did in his dimension in the last war. They had sided with Voldemort and tried to crush the economy and had failed to realize they had screwed themselves over. With that in thought, the Ministry, and the _entire_ Order of the Phoenix launched an assault on Gringotts.

Hoping that the Dark Lord would not forsake them, they stayed and fought for three days.

The Dark Lord never came to assist them knowing a defeat when they saw one…

With no other choice, the Goblins had surrendered to the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix.

With their surrender, the Goblins were under heavy guard at all times and people who once left their money inside Gringotts, had it removed in fear that the Goblins would try and steal it. They were now heavily mistrusted and people who held partnerships with them had it destroyed and stayed away from them. The Goblins lost a lot of customers because of their mistake, not to mention the economy in the magical world plummeted in a dramatic way.

Getting back to his trip with his mother in Diagon Alley, they had a lot of fun there. They went clothes shopping with their mother and had ice creams. She loved ice cream. Their mother would also model and ask him if he liked what she wore. Harry made the right comment when he told her that she looked beautiful in anything which got him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Bill was sitting in a corner and reading the stores catalogue. Harry saw Neville with his parents, they looked young and healthy. The moment he saw Neville he didn't like him one bit, when you looked at him, you could tell he was the stuck-up and spoiled kind. But he didn't want to judge him by first appearances. He was going to wait to get to know him first, then judge him. Though, for some reason, Harry had a feeling Neville was going to be like Draco Malfoy. The way Neville was walking and with his nose in the air in Diagon Alley, he acted like he owned the place. Harry was kind of glad that he wasn't raised in the wizard world. He would probably be a spoiled brat if he grew up with his parents if he survived the Killing curse. When they were out of earshot, his Mum spoke up.

"So that was The Boy Who Lived." His Mum spoke in a sarcastic tone when they saw Neville whining about not first years getting to play Quidditch.

Bill looked at Harry and asked, "You were not like that, were you?" in a whisper. It was only because of Harry's enhanced hearing that he heard his brother.

Harry smiled and mouthed 'No'.

Their mother had a sharp tongue when she was sarcastic and if you knew her well enough.

"Don't you like them Mum?" Harry asked. He remembered hearing that the Longbottoms were friends with the Potters in his time, but he never heard his parents say anything about them in this dimension.

"I used to like them, our families used to be best friends until their son became the Boy Who Lived. They are very difficult to handle and big headed nowadays. They act like they run the place. Ever since their son survived the Killing curse, Frank Longbottom was promoted to Captain of Magical Law Enforcement, even though he didn't earn it. Even thought he is equal to your father in ranking, he treats everyone around him like they are underclass. Alice was a sweet person, but she changed when her son survived the Killing curse. They were such great friends too, now they act as if they were the Malfoys. I swear, they are so….." Lily trailed off slightly angry while mumbling angry phrases.

Harry tried to calm his mother down. Harry was proud to hear that his father was the Captain of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry's father earned his rank as Captain of the Auror Division, but Frank Longbottom -or so he heard from his father and Sirius- had only got it because of his son. Harry knew only one way to stop his mother from blowing up. He was the only one in his family that could do the technique. It was something he created recently.

Immediately he held her fiercely and said "Mum, you're scaring me." Harry said in a pathetic sorry child like voice. Inwardly, Harry was a bit embarrassed for doing this. He had never played the pathetic little child before. He just hoped his Arch-enemy Draco Malfoy was not present or he would have died in embarrassment.

Bill looked at him and smirked.

She immediately stopped her muttering and apologized to him with a warm hug and a kiss on the nose.

Harry smiled at her. For some reason, out of the entire family, he was closest with her nowadays.

After they were done shopping, the last place they went to was the wand shop, 'Ollivanders.' They saw the Longbottoms leave from the wand shop. They were looking grim. Harry recognized the wand that Neville was holding. It was the Holly Phoenix wand. Well Harry knew immediately he wasn't getting that wand.

The moment they entered, Harry sensed the old man behind them with an invisibility spell. The moment he was about to reveal himself, Harry turned around with a dagger in his hand ready to strike him.

The man gave a surprised look as well as his mother. Her surprise look immediately turned into disapproval and shock and then outrage as she saw him wielding a dagger, a weapon.

"Harry James Potter! Where did you get that knife?" She said angrily.

"M-Mum…it's just for protection and it's not a knife, it's a dagger." Harry said trying to soothe his mother while Ollivander was watching them amused. His mother was having none of it, to her, a dagger and knife were the same.

Harry immediately felt the old man trying to probe his mind, Harry immediately increase his mental barriers to full power.

'Stay out of my Mum's and my head old man, and I won't kill you.' Harry said in his mind menacingly.

"Don't try that with me. Rest assured you will not like the consequences." Bill told him in a neutral tone. There was something in his tone that scared Ollivander. Lily just ignored Bill threatening Ollivander.

They had heard of Ollivander being a Legilimens. Ollivander was not a strong as Dumbledore or Snape, but he was good, so he still had to be careful around the old man. Ollivander showed no surprise outwardly; even though he was shocked inwardly. From what he could tell, Lily didn't know Occlumency, and she didn't know that her sons knew either.

"Hello Ms. Lily Evan Potter. 10 inches Willow with Unicorn hair correct?" Ollivander said still eyeing the two children with a delightful, yet curious look. Harry didn't trust that look, so he stayed quiet. Bill as always preferred to stay quiet.

"Yes that's correct Mr. Ollivander."

"Yes. Let's get down to business shall we? Which one of you will go first?" Bill stepped forward. "So Mr. Potter, which arm is your wand hand?" Ollivander asked. "Right" Bill replied. "Ok." Ollivander said measuring his arm. Ollivander gave him some wands to try out. "Try this wand 8 inches wood of elder and tail feather of a phoenix." Bill glowed golden for a movement when he touched the wand.

"That seems to be the wand for you Mr. Potter. It is an excellent wand for combat." Bill looked at his wand with contempt.

Lily congratulated Bill for his new wand.

'Figures. A warrior gets a wand which is perfect for combat. Now what type a wand will I get.' Harry thought.

"Mr. Potter, which arm is your wand hand?" Ollivander asked turning to Harry.

Harry smiled and answered.

"I am Ambidextrous." Harry said ignoring his mothers gasp. He had purposely left his double wands at home. He knew Ollivander could sense wands because he was a Wand Crafter.

"Sweetie, you can write with both hands? How come you never told us?" She said in surprise.

Harry shrugged. "I thought you had already known." He gave her a warm smile to calm her down. It wasn't necessary a lie, he just started learning how to use both hands at once when he was taught how to duel with both hands by Nicholas Flamel and his wife.

"Yes… that's interesting." Ollivander said while the tape measures were working furiously.

For some reason, it felt forever, Ollivander was getting excited. The wands he tried were twice as much more than last time.

He kept murmuring to himself looking more and more excited as further time passed by.

When none of the wands they had tried in the store were compatible with Harry, he spoke.

"Mr. Potter, I have given you all my wands that was to match your capabilities, it seems like none would accept you." Ollivander said, almost to himself.

"What? That can't be right!" Harry said shocked. That can't be right. There had to be at least one compatible wand in this shop! He wasn't planning on using his old wands often. That was for sure. There was no telling how his wand would react to Neville's wand if it got to close.

"However… I do have several wands that you might be able to use. Mind you, they have never worked with anybody else though. So don't get your hopes up." He said while walking to the back. When he returned, he was carrying an ornately decorated box that Harry knew for sure must contain some rare powerful wands inside.

"Mr. Potter, these wands I have in this box, belonged to very important wizards and witches from the past: Ancient and powerful wizards from our old history that were known to be legendary." He said opening the box.

Taking a glance inside the box… Harry had to admit, the wands did look rather impressive. Unlike normal wands that are just one solid color wands, these were decorated with gold and silver trimmings and the designs on the wand made them look fancier and more majestic.

For some reason, he felt very drawn to one of them. He didn't hear Ollivander murmur about the wand he was about hold once belonged to someone.

The moment he touched it, he felt complete. It shot out multiple different colored sparks at once. To complete with the mixture, he glowed a bright green. Lily immediately clapped and cheered for her son. She was slightly impressed at seeing her son glow with the bonding with his wand. It was said that those who glow with their bonding of wands possessed very powerful magic.

"That is _quite_ impressive." Ollivander said carefully as he too clearly noticed the bright glow.

"What's impressive?" Harry asked calmly. He wasn't that impressed. All it did was shoot out sparks out as usual, although however this time, he was glowing a bit.

"I'm sure you may not have heard me say it, but that wand had once belonged to the Great Wizard King Azeroth." Ollivander said more to himself than to Harry.

Lily gasped and Harry heard her questioning whisper.

"That wand belonged to the last Wizard King Azeroth?" She murmured while looking at her son in awe.

"Azeroth?" Harry said clueless. He wasn't that good in history.

"The Wizard King Azeroth was a Light wizard who fought hundreds of Dark Wizards and Witches on his own while defending the Wizard World. He was the last Shadow Mage the wizard world had ever had. He was a great ruler, but he had died of a rare disease to which they had no cure back then. He was the last ruler of our world almost three thousand years ago. He had a total set of two wands. You are the first that has ever been capable with one of his wands. This wand: 12 inches. Core: Heart of a phoenix. Wood: Mythical Shadow Wood." Ollivander said in an eerily serious voice.

Harry nodded in awe. So Azeroth was a Shadow Mage like him?

"Mr. Potter, the Wizard King Azeroth did great things for Europe, I expect great things coming from you as well. Great things indeed..." Ollivander trailed off muttering.

Lily was looking speechless.

Harry just gave him a fake shocked look. He knew that already. If only they knew what he had already accomplished.

"Now since that is a special wand that my father crafted three-thousand years ago…I'll say…"

"Wait a minute… three thousand years ago? How old was your father? And how old are _you_?" Harry blurted out in shock.

He smiled creepy and spoke.

"Mr. Potter, my age is…a secret." He gave a creepy grin and a wink that made Lily shiver.

Harry shook his head in annoyance. He heard rumors that Ollivander was an extremely old day walking Vampire, but he never believed it. He just might start believing it now, especially if Ollivander was really as old as he insinuated he was.

"For that special wand in your hand Mr. Potter, it will cost you fifty galleons." Ollivander said calmly.

"Well that is a nice sales gimmick Mr. Ollivander. King Azeroth ruled 1500 years ago not 3000 years ago. Plus looking at the wand I really doubt that the wand was crafted by your ancestors let alone your father. I can tell the difference between the makes of wands and though your wand crafting styles are similar there are differences which I can spot. The wand I have was probably made by your grand father and not by you. I suggest that you drop the price of the wand." Bill told Ollivander.

Both Harry and Lily were impressed with the way he was bargaining with Ollivander.

"Twenty five Galleons." Ollivander said.

"Twenty five Galleons? I bought mine for seven!" Lily exclaimed at the price.

"Twenty five Galleons for both the wands. That is my final offer. I really don't like people trying to sell over priced stuff." Bill said this time with a hint of a threat.

"All right Mr. Potter you have a deal." Ollivander sighed.

"Don't worry Mum I'll pay for it, consider this as my birthday gift to you Bill." Harry smiled.

"Harry, you don't even have that much." Lily stated.

"In fact I do." Harry said pulling Twenty five galleons out of his pouch of money. He had his entire fortune in that bag since the Goblins in his time could no longer be trusted. It was an endless bag. He had another problem to his list. He was going to have to explain later on why he had so much money.

She was giving him a shocked look.

Harry ignored her and dragged her away waving Ollivander goodbye.

When they left, Ollivander was staring at their retreating backs.

"Hmm…. should I tell Albus about the Azeroth wand…hmm…no…no, he just needs to know about Voldemort's twin brother wand that the Longbottom boy bought." Ollivander said to himself. One thing was for sure. That Potter boys were quite interesting. They were an Occlumens and were able to sense him when they had entered the shop, and now one of the boys now carried one of the greatest wizard's wands in existence, stronger than Dark Lord's wand and his brother wand together will his brother carried a wand similar to the elder wand of legend. The wand was extremely strong.

Interesting indeed…

After leaving the wand shop, Lily had dragged her sons off towards the book shop. They didn't mind, they wanted to see what kind of books the store had. Their parent's library was a bit out of date on history.

After seeing it was late, Harry had to give his Mum the puppy eye look to go home. Not that it worked anyway, so he had ended up threatening to never cook for the family again.

When they got home with at least two dozen new books, Lily finally had the courage to ask her son the question that had been bothering her all day.

"Harry sweetie, where did you get all that money to pay for the wands?" Lily asked. She saw how he had bought all his own books as well after they left the wand shop.

"Mum, I saved my money up. I'm not like Leon who buys every new broom or Quidditch gear that comes out of the market, buy's every type of candy they see, or buy other useless stuff. I save up my money. We do get 20 galleons every month as allowance." Harry said calming her down. "I rarely get to go out, so what else can I spend it on?"

She gave a disagreeing look, as a mother, it was her job to pay for her children's stuff. But Harry had put his foot down and so she dragged him upstairs to sort out his new school stuff. While going up the stairs, he gave a look to Bill that meant don't come in the room for some time.

After folding his new robes, Harry decided to finally tell her one of his secrets. For some reason, Harry had only felt he could trust only his Mum with his secrets. His twin was a special case.

"Mum…?" Harry asked.

"Yes darling…we need to get you a trunk. Maybe I should give you my old one." She said absentmindedly while folding his socks.

"Haven't you wondered how I was able to shrink all my stuff without your help?" Harry asked simply.

Lily gave him a curious look.

"Well, that's because I know a few wandless magic spells." Harry said earnestly. He was planning to tell her one secret at a time. He couldn't have her freaking out with a bunch of new information at once. So he was quite surprised at her reaction.

She giggled.

"Silly, wandless magic is hard, even Albus Dumbledore has trouble with it. There's no way you could do it, the owner of the shops probably did it for you." She said smiling at her son's messy hair while folding his dress shirts.

Harry gave a sigh and wandlessly summoned his shirt from her grip.

She gaped and stared at him wide eyed.

"H-How…?" She stuttered.

"I've been practicing it since I was little. I learned a few spells from your library. I didn't always just play pranks and practice cooking when I was young." Harry lied casually. He didn't like lying to his mother. He thought that she was going freak out. He thought wrong.

She was staring at her son proudly.

"Harry, I'm so proud of you, I always thought you were a joker, but every time you prove me wrong. I'm sure your father would be proud too. A wandless user in the family, I'm so proud of you darling. We should tell your father and Albus Dumbledore, they'll be pretty impressed." She said smiling while kissing his cheek.

Harry smiled. His mother was so unpredictable.

"Mum I want to tell them on my own ok? I'm still working out some difficulties. I can only do a few spells: shrinking, levitation and summoning small light. You can tell Dad and Bill already knows this."

"Sure sweetie." She said giving him an odd look.

"Now, let's go find you and Bill a trunk." She said happily.

"That's ok Mum, I already have one." Harry said smiling.

"Oh, Good. Do you know how to shrink stuff? Never mind, you just told me you shrunk your stuff a while ago." She said softly.

Harry smiled.

"You haven't been reading all my old basic spell books have you?" She asked slyly.

Harry nodded a bit embarrassed.

"I got up to mid 2nd year material."

She smiled wider.

"You act so much like me, it's amazing." She said hugging him. "Do you know how far Bill is in his studies? He practically lives in the library?"

Harry smiled at her warmly again while hugging her back. He could never get tired of her smile or her hugs.

"Yes I know. I may look like Dad, but I act so much like you or so Dad told me." Harry replied.

"Well Bill...he's far better than me and helps me in some stuff but I don't know exactly how much he knows." Harry said thinking. He didn't want to lie to his mother. And he told her the truth from a certain point of view.

She nodded.

After a few minutes of organizing his books and stuff, Harry spoke up.

"Mum…what was I like when I was a baby?" Harry asked hopefully. He had always wanted to know. He couldn't have asked Remus or Sirius, because both were dead in his old dimension.

She giggled.

"You were a cheerful baby, an adorable one. You were Mommies little boy." She giggled while patting his messy black hair.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on Mum, more info!" Harry demanded while sitting next to her.

She began to think. She smiled for a second and then smiled wider.

"Like I said, you were a cheerful baby and an adorable one too. You were also quite smart for a baby. Every time you were hungry you rubbed your belly and when you were thirsty you would smack your lips. You didn't cry much. You were a silent baby, unlike your brothers and sisters." Lily said smiling widely while lost in thought.

"Wow, you're not pulling my leg are you Mum?" Harry asked.

"Would your Mum lie to you?" She asked smiling warmly.

"Err…sorry Mum. No not really." Harry said truthfully. "But I do think you're lying about eating vegetables make you fly faster on a broom!"

Harry said remembering a few days ago when he heard his Mum telling his younger sister Sylvia that.

She laughed. She knew what he was talking about.

"Harry sweetie, how else am I'm suppose to get your little sister to eat? She wasn't like you when you were a baby who ate anything." She said poking him on the stomach making him laugh.

"Hey!"

She giggled while Harry just smiled.

**(((o)))**

The very next morning, the Potter's had a picnic. It was great. They all ate and drank while his sisters went swimming in the lake behind their mansion. Harry didn't go swimming; he just sat next to his Mum and Dad while playing with Little Lilly. Little Lily was just a cheerful baby. She rarely cried and was a good girl that didn't seemed spoiled or didn't seem to get into trouble a lot.

"Hey Lily, you want to go on piggy back?" Harry asked his cute adorable little sister.

"Yeah!" She chirped.

Harry smiled and carried her on his back while running around. She loved it. His mother still didn't think Little Lily was old enough to fly a broom.

They stopped by a field of flowers and played around. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, he remembered when he was young, he would sometimes use the flowers in Dursleys back yard to make crowns and wrist bands when he was not allowed in the house. He knew his little sister would love it. So he made her a wrist band that spiraled onto her wrist. She loved it. It was made out of small yet not blooming roses. He then made a necklace of flowers for her as well. She immediately giggled madly and spoke in her child like baby voice.

"What about Mommy?" Lily giggled.

Harry smiled.

"Sure I'll make a few for Mommy." Harry smiled.

She giggled and tried to copy Harry in making bracelets and necklaces out of flowers. Harry had to admit, for a little girl, she learned fast! When they were done, Harry had made a beautiful flower crown that was made out of white, red, and blue roses. Little Lily had made an all white rose spiral wrist band like Harry did for her. When they went they stood up they raced toward their parents to give it to them. Poor Lily had no way in beating Harry so in mid way he ran back and grabbed her and put her on his back and ran. She giggled all the way smiling happily.

When they got both got back to their parents, everyone else was back from swimming and eating again. Geez…the Potters were worst than the Weasleys. He never thought it was possible.

Bill was just lying on the ground and watching the clouds in the sky.

When they gave their Mum the flowers, she absolutely adored it. She gave both of them a kiss on the forehead and admired the flowers.

"Oh Lily! Harry! They're beautiful. When did you two know how to make wrist bands and crowns out of flowers?" Lily asked while Harry's sisters were giving their Mum jealous looks.

Little Lily giggled and pointed at Harry.

"Big brother Harry showed me!" She giggled while showing off her spiral wrist bands and necklace to her sisters.

"Wow, I always wanted to know how to do that correctly!" Sakura said eyeing her little sisters flower accessories with envious eyes. She was trying to hint it to Harry she wanted a pair as well, but Harry was clueless like almost every other male.

Leon was rolling his eyes. He'd rather play Quidditch than play with flowers, sometimes his older brother acted so girly.

"Harry, where did you learn how to do this?" Lily asked.

His sisters sat up paying attention closely except for Little Lily who was playing with her spiral flower wrist band.

Harry thought of a quick lie.

"Well, sometimes when I'm not in the house, I go out into the field of flowers and play here when I feel lonely or have nothing to do." Harry said casually.

"It's so beautiful. Say Harry bro, show us!" Sakura demanded. Rosa nodded her head in agreement. Harry just shrugged and went back into the field of different flowers with Rosa, Sakura, and Sylvia in tow.

When they departed, James was thinking hard. Harry changed a lot these past few months. He shrugged. He knew one day Harry would have to be responsible because he was the oldest by a few minutes, he just didn't think it was now, when a sign that your children is turning responsible it's telling you that you are getting old. He hated getting older. He still had so many pranks he wanted to do.

**(((o)))**

That week at the Potter House was passing by fast. Harry found out things were slightly different in this world. When he entered his family vault, he of course saw several magical artifacts that he had never seen before. Of course when he returned home, he tried researching on his family stuff that was in the vault. No luck. The day to go to Hogwarts came faster than Harry expected it. The day he had to leave came approached. They were all at the Platform Nine and Three Quarters. All his sisters were crying and his younger brother Leon just gave him a pat on the back.

"Say bro, you don't mind if I stay in your room sometimes?" Leon asked.

"Sorry squirt, I locked my room magically, you should ask Mum or Dad to unlock it for you if Bill allows you." Harry said smiling at his younger brother. Leon looked pleadingly at Bill. "You can use the room only if you don't mess it up." Bill said.

One thing was for sure. His family took it rather nicely when he told them he could do a little wandless magic. His brother and sisters demanded him to teach them wandless magic; they wanted to learn how to do magic since they could not have a wand yet. Even his father and mother had a desire to learn. But Harry said maybe one day when he has time. It was going to take a lot of work. It was true too; it took him forever to remember the concept. James immediately declared that Harry was no longer going to Hogwarts; he was going to stay here and teach him wandless magic before he would go to Hogwarts, but Lily just smacked him on the head and told Harry his father was joking, much to everyone's protests. She knew how Harry wanted to go to Hogwarts. Hell, she knew how he felt as well. Harry made them promise not to tell anyone. Not even Dumbledore until Harry felt it was ready.

He snapped out of his thoughts when his mother started to cry onto his shoulder. She was laughing while tears were rolling down her cheek.

"It's ok Mum, I'll be fine." Harry said trying to calm the hysterical red head mother.

When she released him from the hug, Sirius's children ran up and hugged him goodbye as well. After all of them said their goodbyes, Yuna ran up and gave Harry a small quick kiss leaving everyone in the train station to stare at the youngsters in surprise. It's not everyday you see young children kissing each other in the train station. When she let go, she was blushing furiously, and ran off to hide behind her mother.

Harry was just dumbfounded. He was just standing motionlessly in shock. He snapped out of it when Sylvia came up and hugged him goodbye.

Everyone was laughing at Harry's still dumb expression and the blushing Yuna.

Poor Little Lily was crying hysterically.

"Harry… (Hic) big… (Sob) big brother… you… (Hic) don't like… us anymore… (Sob) so that's why… (Sob) you're leaving?" She cried another fresh about of tears.

Harry laughed silently at his little sister's tears. He kissed her on each cheek when she hugged him as fiercely as her small arms could.

"There… there… I'm not leaving forever, I'll be coming back. Not for a while, but I'll come and visit. You'll be a good girl ok Lily?" Harry asked.

She cried harder and spoke in broken sobs.

"I… (Hic) promise you… I'll be… (Sob) a good… girl… I promise… so please… (Hic) don't leave me." She cried harder. This was the first time he had ever seen his youngest sister cry.

Harry gave his parents a look that said help.

His Mum immediately tried to stop her poor daughter, but she couldn't do much because she was crying as well.

"M-My baby b-boy (Sob) is all grown up and (Hic) going to H-Hogwarts, it feels like it was just y-yesterday when I (Hic) changed his d-diapers." She then burst into another bout of tears while hugging her baby daughter Lily who was crying along with her.

His father rolled his eyes and pulled both of them back.

"Take care son, and make sure you study extra hard in class." His father said. Even though his original thought was.

'Don't forget to play pranks on your teachers and especially in class!'

When Harry turned around to leave, he waved goodbye.

"Come on Romeo your going to miss the train." Bill told Harry.

"Bye Everyone! I love you all!" They together said turning to the train.

They all said their byes and waved while his sisters who were holding the tears back burst into tears. Harry rolled his eyes with his back turned. Geez… he was like a water magnet, thinking about Cho from his 5th year. While Harry was walking to the train, he saw some people that made his heart stop. The Weasleys… He didn't even glance at them really, he was staring at Ginny. She was looking very sad and was crying seeing her brother's leave. Harry smiled at the thought, he remember her crying and chasing after the train when the train was leaving. Just then he heard her squeak hearing that The Boy Who Lived was going to Hogwarts. He didn't see it when she turned to look his way when he was in deep thought. He remembered he wasn't the Wizard World's savior anymore. Sighing sadly he walked to the train. He would wait for her, if she was still the same person that is.

Ginny was crying and laughing goodbyes. All her brothers were leaving for Hogwarts. She was going to be alone for a whole year at the Burrow. For some reason she felt someone watching her and when she turned around, she saw a handsome young boy around Ron's age with messy black hair and bright piercing green eyes. He seemed to be deep in thought. For some reason, she had a connected feeling she knew him from somewhere. Slowly she turned her attention back to her brothers.

**End of Chapter 2: Summer's End**

**A/N: 1) I will be updating the edited version of the remaining chapters soon.**

**Plz review.**


	3. The Boy Who Lived & the Sorting

**Chapter 3: The Boy Who Lived & the Sorting**

There was news all around the train about The Boy Who Lived. People were whispering about it right outside their door. It was very annoying. Harry had finally understood how things went when he was in train in his old dimension. Bill was confused about the fuss about 'the boy who lived.'

It not like Neville was the only one ever to survive that stupid curse. Many people have survived an improperly cast spell. He didn't know what actually happened but he had some theories about the event. He was pretty sure this was different for Harry's survival in his previous dimension. Love is strong and very powerful force. But the love of some relatives cannot compare to the love of mother has towards her child.

Harry was bored listening to people walking by his compartment door and talking about The Boy Who Lived. His owl Hedwig who he recently bought from the Owl shop was sleeping peacefully as always. They were the same owls. They acted very much alike. After giving her some treats, he eventually got tired and went into a deep sleep.

Bill had gotten himself a black cat. He found out that she was lonely (the other cats disliked her) and no one was willing to buy her. She seemed like an intelligent cat.

Harry woke up several hours later when a girl walked in his compartment.

Opening his eyes, he noticed the girl who entered his compartment was crying. It wasn't just any girl either! It was Hermione!

"Hello, are you ok?" Harry asked quietly while giving her a smile. Hermione looked to be so cute at eleven years old!

"I'm fine." She sniffed.

Harry didn't say anything but conjured a tissue paper for her to wipe her tears.

"Here, wipe your tears. Pretty girls like you shouldn't cry." Harry said giving her a heart winning smile.

'Em… Always the charmer, I see. At this rate he mind end up with a bunch of girls. Guess Yuna will have a lot of competition.' Bill thought to himself.

She gave a watery smile and thanked him.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Do what?" Harry said confused.

"Make tissue." She said giving him a curious look.

"Oh, well it's conjuring, a type of transfiguration." Harry said smiling. He wasn't going to hide _all_ his powers, but he was going to show others he was smart.

She smiled in returned.

"Oh I read about it. I think Transfiguration and Charms are the most interesting subjects." She said smiling at a person who was actually nice to her.

"Yes. Hey I don't mean to pry, but do you feel ready to tell me why you are crying? No one wasn't making fun of you were they? If so, I'll go teach them a lesson not to mess with pretty girls." Harry said while acting posing like a Knight in shiny armor.

She giggled and gave him a smile. It was rare for her to see someone being so nice and friendly to her, unlike some guys she met on the train earlier.

"Yes, someone was calling me names I think, but its ok, you don't have to teach them a lesson." She said seriously.

Harry smiled. With a quick spell on his robes, which had turned into armor, he had conjured a sword on his other hand.

"I am Sir Harry Potter! I am here at your request my royal princess." Harry said talking gallantly while bowing at her like she was royalty.

She started to giggle and then turned into a full blown laughter. Harry laughed with her. Hermione was really impressed. She read that transfiguration was really difficult, the bigger the transfiguration, the more difficult. She was impressed that some person her age could do high transfiguration. She knew she would have to study really hard if she wanted to become close to his level.

'He must a Pureblood.' Hermione thought.

"Stops your antics Harry I am trying to get read here." Bill said in half annoyed half amused tone.

"Oh! Don't mind him he is my brother Bill." Harry told Hermione. "I am Hermione Granger. You are identical twins? Your eye colours are different though." Hermione observed.

"No. we had the same eye colour. Since green stands out I decided to change my eye colour to brown; the same as our father." Bill said.

After dismissing the spell, they began to talk a bit to get to know each other. Harry found out that the ones making fun of her was Ron and Neville. It really pissed him off greatly. He then heard that Hermione tried to stop them when they were about to fight Draco and his goons, but then they told her to shut up. Neville told her she was annoying and to go away. Malfoy called her a Mudblood, but she didn't know what it meant. She knew it was awful word though. Harry had to explain to her what the word meant. She looked like she was about to cry again. But Harry comforted her. He never liked seeing Hermione cry. She was always like a sister to him till now. Now he was starting to see Hermione in a different light.

After some more prying, he found it out that Neville was starting trouble already. Things were getting troublesome. He inwardly wondered how much was going to change with Neville being The Boy Who Lived and Ron making her cry early.

"So what house do you think we'll be in?" She asked after calming down.

Harry remembered how the Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin, but fuck that; he'll threaten to burn it, if he's not in Gryffindor.

"I want to be Gryffindor. My mum and dad was a Gryffindor." Harry smiled. "Ravenclaw doesn't sound so bad."

"I will most probable end up in Gryffindor with Harry here." Bill said.

"Me to, I read that Gryffindor is the best. Ravenclaw sounds nice. I wonder how you get put in your house. The books I read had never said it." She said smiling.

"Oh that's easy. A magical living hat tells you. It's magical. It reads your personality and tries to see what kind of person you are. I really don't know, but I think I have some Slytherin of the personality for a Slytherin, but I'm a Gryffindor at heart." Harry said truthfully while thinking about the hat.

"Not according to me Harry. You are a Slytherin at heart and the personality of a Gryffindor not a good combination if you ask me." Bill said in an amused tone.

"Ya whatever." Harry brushed him off.

"Are you serious, a magical hat? I was thinking some sort of magical test with a wand or something." She wondered.

"A test? Where did you get that idea?" Harry asked.

She gave an embarrass look.

"I was eaves dropping on Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley. They said it was a test on magic."

Harry laughed.

"Just so you know, I heard rumors that Ronald Weasley's older brothers were pranksters. They probably gave him some weird ideas, like fighting a troll or something." Harry said smiling at his new friend.

Hermione had laughed at the thought of the 1st years fighting a troll. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the old memory of him, her, and Ron fighting a Troll.

After some small talk, Harry decided to teach her some useful 1st year spells. She was amazed at the knowledge that Harry knew. She was bugging him with questions and theories. She was even asking him for demonstrations and then suddenly, she ceased talking much to his confusion.

"Sorry, I just get excited when I ask questions. People say I tend to annoy people when I ask so many questions. Sorry to annoy you." She said not wanting to lose the first person that had been nice to her on the first day.

"Seeking Knowledge is good, but a person should know the difference between knowledge and wisdom." Bill intoned.

Harry didn't say anything until he grabbed her hands in his and spoke.

"You're welcome to ask me any questions you want. I understand that you're a Muggleborn, well that's ok, just ask me whatever, and I'll help you. What are friends for?" Harry said smiling.

She smiled back happily.

"Really? You'll be my friend?" She asked.

"Of course! So would my brother" Harry smiled.

She giggled and smiled. She then explained how she never had any friends. People would always ignore her because she was a bossy and brainy. Harry comforted her and told her it'll be ok, and he would always be there for her. She smiled and hugged him again. When they got onto their robes, they approached Hogwarts as usual.

**(((o)))**

One thing was for sure at Hogwarts, you could hear Neville bragging to everyone around him about how he was an excellent flyer, and that he was going to be in Gryffindor and how come he became The Boy Who Lived to the Muggleborns who was looking at him in awe. Harry had only rolled his eyes at this.

Neville had such an ego. It's hard to see the difference between his old friend Neville and this one. Carefully, Harry took the time to observe everything while everyone was chatting excitedly. He noticed there were no new faces compared to his old dimension.

When they approached the Great Hall, everyone was waiting for McGonagall. Hermione was in lecture mode telling Harry about the bewitched sky she heard about.

"Hermione I know, I read _Hogwarts, A History_ as well." Harry said smiling at the intelligent girl who was now blushing.

Hermione blushed and mumbled she forgot.

Harry didn't say anything but pat her shoulder telling her he wasn't angry. When they heard about how they were sorted, Harry and Hermione silently laughed at the ridiculous theories. A while ago while they riding the train, Harry had told her the secret of the sorting. He explained to her how the hat defines people and puts them in a House.

Something strange did happen while they were waiting for McGonagall to come back and tell them when they were ready. When the ghosts had appeared, you could hear them talking about Peeves about forgiveness and forget. When McGonagall returned, the 1st years began to follow the Transfiguration teacher.

Everything was a bit the same like his old dimension... however...

The Bloody Baron who was following the rest of the ghost's silently had suddenly stopped half way and switched his gaze toward him. Staring at him for a moment with an unreadable expression, the Bloody Baron had turned away in deep thought.

Harry had never remembered seeing the Bloody Baron in deep thought before in his dimension. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw McGonagall had put the sorting hat down on a stool and it burst into a song:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat then me,_

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all,_

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_Where you ought to be,_

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their darling, nerve, and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff are true,_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind,_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk will use any means,_

_To achieve their ends,_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands,_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

When the song had ended, the whole hall had immediately burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still again.

Taking a moment to nod to Dumbledore, McGonagall immediately began calling the names. As this was going on, Harry was listening at the same time analyzing the teachers at once. Quirrell was up sitting on the staff table and Harry could sense the dark energy around him from where he was standing. It was faint, but it was their. The look Snape was sending Harry was enough for Harry to glare back with cold eyes.

"Forget the past Harry, we can make our own destinies. We aren't bound by fate. We have the world in front of us. We both have the power to make it a better place or destroy it." Bill told Harry telepathically.

Harry knew he couldn't just point fingers at Quirrell. He was going to watched him carefully from the shadows with his shadow abilities. Speaking of watching Quirrell, his thoughts traveled to the Chamber of Secrets and Hagrid. Harry knew he was going to have some trouble lifting Hagrid's un-justice expulsion next year. However, he wouldn't worry about it now. He would take care of it next year when Ginny had the diary.

"Don't make you future plans right now. We have to enjoy life. We can worry about big bad monsters later." Bill said telepathically.

Harry gave a weak smile. He should probably listen to Bill. Plus he knew that he could only interfere at the end of the years where everything started to unfold. He had to do this because if he would to interfere too early, the end results could have endless possibilities and someone could die if he made a mistake. Every year there was trouble and he _didn't_ want to lose his advantage because of a stupid mistake he made.

"Well I guess I am talking to the walls here. Get it through your head that you don't need to play God. If you make a mistake we will rectify them.

Still in deep thought 'If there was one year he knew he couldn't make a mistake, it was his 4th year. He definitely was going to stop Voldemort before things got out of hand.' Harry thought ignoring his brother's advice.

First, he was going to let everything go at it's usual pace until the final task came. He would wait until Voldemort's resurrection was completed and then he would take action... no... Instead of just waiting until Voldemort was resurrected, he would wait for Voldemort to summon _all_ of his Death Eaters first and _then_ he would take action. It would be like killing two birds with one stone. If he had to risk revealing his true self, then he would have to let it be so. It would be a small price to pay. The revelation of who he _truly_ was or the risk of the second war which had involved revealing the Wizard World to the Muggle World.

Then again, with Neville being The Boy Who Lived, he wondered how things would play out. Should Neville not save the Sorcerer's stone, he knew he would have no choice but to stop Voldemort regardless of letting things go with the flow. It was like what Ginny had told him in his old universe. He was a hero and there was no way he was going to let things happened unless he could do something about it he would need his brothers help to end the war swiftly.

"Hermione Granger!" McGonagall said out loud, interrupting his thoughts.

Unlike his old dimension when Hermione ran up greedily, she stood up and walked forward with a confident aura. Harry was simply amazed at how confident she was.

It was on her head for at least a minute, until it blurted out.

"Gryffindor!" Immediately the Gryffindors cheered for her.

Then the sorting continued. Harry saw that Dumbledore was eyeing Neville warmly.

This had caused Harry to inwardly roll his eyes. Wait till Dumbledore see how Neville turned out.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts again when Neville was called.

"Neville Longbottom!" McGonagall shouted. Immediately everyone began to whisper and gasp in surprise.

He walked up as arrogantly as he could like Draco Malfoy and for some reason, Harry knew at that moment, he might be this dimension's only hope to destroy Voldemort.

'I definitely have a bad feeling about him.'

As Neville sat on the stool for a few minutes, Harry could see Neville was paling noticeably. Using his Legilimency on both Neville and the sorting hat, he could hear Neville pleading the hat to not put him in Slytherin. But with his kind of attitude, he doubt Neville had the attitude to be brave. He would probably be fitted in Slytherin or even Hufflepuff.

Before Harry could wonder what the hat's decision would be, the sorting hat had shouted out loud, _**Gryffindor!**_

Neville had only sighed in happiness.

Harry knew it was luck. Neville was quite lucky to be not sorted into another house.

When his name was finally called, he walked up with slowly with an aura of pure confidence and power. A lot of the girls who had noticed him stepping out of the line had heart shapes in their eyes with a slight drool coming down their lips. You could see that he was a heartthrob of the little ankle biters and he knew he was quite the looker for a young age. He stood at around at most 4 foot 6 inches, was quite muscular for his age with green eyes that matched with his short black hair that stuck out everywhere. It gave him a roguish innocent look that all the girls seemed to go crazy for. To the girls, he was definitely going to be one hell of a hot guy in the future. When he sat down on the stool, the hat had said nothing which had confused Harry for a bit until the hat spoke out loud so that everyone could hear.

"Would you please lower your Occlumency shields?" The hat said out loud. There were some whispers, but Harry ignored them and lowered his barriers. Dumbledore was surprise even though he didn't show it. Snape however, was looking wide eyes seeing that a 1st year knew Occlumency, not to mention it was the son of his arch-nemesis.

Before Harry could let the Hat speak, he spoke to the hat mentally.

"Can you please not sort me into Slytherin? Any other houses will do, but not Slytherin. If I am to be put in Slytherin, I will not participate as a student here. I would prefer Gryffindor. Ravenclaw wouldn't sound so bad. Oh yes, if you can, will you not reveal anything you see in my mind to anybody? Not even Dumbledore please." Harry said in a respectful tone, but you could hear a threat somewhere in his tone when he mentioned Slytherin. He really didn't want to use his inherited abilities as the Heir of Gryffindor to force the hat to sort him into Gryffindor.

"Yes. Very well, since you asked nicely. I will never put someone in a house that they are strongly objecting against. As for revealing information, do not worry. I am not allowed to reveal private information from a person's mind without permission." The hat said in his mind. "Especially Godric Gryffindors heir."

"But first, let's see… What's in your mind…? Hmm… a dimensional traveler… oh my… an Heir of Slytherin and the true Heir of Gryffindor… Incredible… What's this? A parselmouth! Very interesting and you were The Boy Who Lived in your world. Oh yes, your very powerful, you defeated the Dark Lord at the age of 17, and can easily defeat Albus Dumbledore. You were trained personally by Dumbledore and the Flamel's and even killed a Basilisk to boot. This is very impressive indeed and very interesting. I haven't sort a person like you in the longest of time. And you carry the wand of the Last Wizard King Azeroth? Hmm…What's this? You're a… unbelievable, a Shadow Mage! There hasn't been a Mage in eight hundred years! I must admit, Slytherin would really suit you, but you detest Slytherin…How about Ravenclaw?" The hat paused. "You have knowledge that surpasses any 7th year or any magical college here in Europe. Yet Ravenclaw does not suit you... How bout Hufflepuff? Yes, you're quite fair and usually don't judge others by its cover. No, you would cause a riot in that house. Yes, you will do very well in Gryffindor. You have characteristics of all the houses. Amazing, I'm not sure if I want to sort you or just…" He was suddenly interrupted by someone's yelling.

"What's taking so long? It's been five minutes!" A Slytherin said looking at his watch.

That's when Harry noticed it was indeed five minutes since he had sat down. Everyone was whispering while Dumbledore gave the hat on Harry's head a strange look.

Neville who was in background laughed.

"Maybe he's a squib? Or the hat just won't accept him? I heard the Potters were weak." It wasn't funny, but some people laughed with him because he was famous and wanted to get on his good side.

Harry was about to stand up and blast him away. No one talks about his family that way, he was proud of his family after he had met them and hell would he let anyone taunt his family. The Boy Who Lived or not, Neville was about to get serious punishment in front of everyone. Hell with his future plans, he was about to throw it down with The Boy Who Lived… and the first spell he was going to use was the most powerful stinging hex he knew… until his brother stepped forward from the queue and spoke,

"You may be known as 'the boy who lived' Mr. Longbottom if you insult my family once more the you will suffer a fate worse than death." In a tone that sent shivers down the spines of everyone present in the great hall including the ghost. Neville gulped.

Both Dumbledore and Voldemort looked at the other Potter carefully. They were both surprised that they couldn't read his aura. They decide to keep a watchful eye on him. Dumbledore thought that both the Potter twins were interesting.

The hat spoke out loud "Mock him all you want Longbottom, but he has the characteristics of all four houses, something no one has had in 800 years of my sorting. It would be wise to not make him or his brother an enemy. So do not mock me on how I should sort little Gryffindor! You may have survived the killing curse, but the potential in him will make you nothing but a little pebble to him little Wizard!" The Hat said coldly.

Everyone was speechless. Someone who has the characteristics of all four of the houses? It was the most unusual sorting they had ever witness. Out of all the people in the Great Hall, only Dumbledore remain not shocked, but inwardly he was.

'This child and his brother are indeed powerful. They would be powerful ally if the sorting hat even admits he is powerful. I must talk to Lily and James later.' Dumbledore thought to himself as the sorting hat had made up its mind.

"**Gryffindor!**" The hat shouted.

Harry was in shock, though he didn't show it. The hat just revealed that he and was powerful player at Hogwarts, and now Voldemort and Dumbledore was going to keep an eye on him! Not to mention his brother scaring the daylights out of everyone. Things should get really interesting now. He got up but kept an emotionless mask on, but he glared at Neville for calling his family weak. Neville saw the glare and squeaked while turning away. Before Harry was about to leave for the Gryffindor table, the hat spoke.

"Mr. Potter, your power and potential are great. Whatever your plans to do with it, do it wisely. Come visit me sometimes so I may talk with you." The Sorting Hat said cryptically.

Harry bowed respectfully and walked to the silent Gryffindor table.

The entire Hall was quiet. The sorting hat had NEVER talked out unless yelling the House name and beginning introduction. They just thought it sorted people.

When Harry sat down, he noticed their were many set of eyes on him, but he just ignored it. Hermione was eyeing him with awe. Not knowing how to explain what happened, he gave her a weak smile in which she returned.

Next to be sorted was William Potter. The hat sat on his head for some time and spoke out "I never thought that I would see any one with more advance shield that your brother. Your shields are something else indeed. Would you be kind enough to lower them so I could sort you?"

Snape was positively seething at this. Both the sons of his arch nemesis knew Occlumency.

"Nope. My mind is my own. I will never let anyone enter it. You can put me in Gryffindor just like my brother." Bill told the hat.

"Just arrogant like your father Potter. He also thought he could do anything he wanted. You will lower your shield and you will lower them now." Snape said angrily.

"Are you deaf or are you dumb professor? Didn't you hear what I said to Mr. Longbottom or you stupid so not to comprehend the meaning of what I said?" Bill asked Snape in a sharp voice.

The entire hall was in a state of shock. The older non-Slytherin students were admiring him for telling Snape off. Some feared for his life.

"Well I can see that you have the courage of a Gryffindor. A **Gryffindor **you shall be." The hat said.

"One hundred points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher." Shouted Snape. Bill stood up and pointed his wand at Snape, "scratch the punishment or I will challenge you to a wizards duel to death. For insulting my father; who is an heir to the most ancient and noble house of Potter." Bill told Snape.

Snape made the mistake of looking into Bill's eyes. What he saw made him fear for his life. He was never even scared of Voldemort like this.

"There will be no dueling here Mr. Potter. Rest assured your House points would be restored. And professor Snape will not insult you father again. I strongly advise you to keep you temper in check." Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly manner.

"I apologize for my rude behavior headmaster. I don't like anyone who insults my family. As we i.e. Harry and I are the eldest children of the house of Potter it is are duty to protect the family Honor." Bill said in a polite tone.

Dumbledore nodded his head and indicated McGonagall to continue sorting. Dumbledore was surprised seeing a Potter act like this. He thought that James and Lily Won't raise their son with the pureblood ideology.

When the sorting was done, the feast began. Before everyone could talking and introducing themselves, suddenly everyone around Harry was staring at him at him again.

'Now what?' Harry thought to himself miserably.

He noticed that people really weren't staring at him again, they were actually staring at something behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the Bloody Baron floating directly behind him while giving an eerily look that would scare any Hogwarts student. He had his arms cross and floating behind Harry looking menacing. To bad Harry wasn't like all the other students, he wasn't scared of a ghost. He knew just the right spell to exorcism any ghost that he hated... even Peeves. So he stood their and waited. Bill was indifferent to the ghost's presence.

The Baron did nothing but give Harry a small grin that looked quite menacing on his face and began floating closer to him. Harry for some reason felt uncomfortable with it, but didn't show any fear, he remained impassive about it and showed no expression of fear or curiosity. When the Baron was close enough, he slowly raised his hand and touched Harry's forehead where Harry's supposedly lightning bolt scar was suppose to be at. With a nod and a whisper to Harry, he floated back to the Slytherin table across the Hall while everyone was giving Harry awe, astonish, and curious looks.

After a few minutes of silence, everyone slowly went back to eating, but was giving him curious looks once in a while. Nearly Headless Nick was giving Harry a strange look, a look that was mixed with respect and curiosity.

Harry said nothing, but went back to eating.

For some reason, unlike his dimension, it was an unspoken rule for first years in Gryffindor to introduce themselves to everyone in Gryffindor.

When it came to Harry's turn, everyone nearby him was paying extra attention and was waiting for his introduction.

"My name is Harry James Potter. I recently turned eleven. My favorite color is black, gold, and green. My mum is a Muggleborns and my dad is a Pureblood. Both were witch and wizard in their time and in Gryffindor. I like Quidditch." Harry said dully as if he not interested.

"My name is William Potter. You may call me Bill." Said bill in an equally dull manner.

After all the introductions were done, and lastly hearing Neville's poor story of how he survived the killing curse, everyone began getting to know each other.

Not wanting to be lonely throughout the rest of his god knows how long he was going to be here or be stuck with only Hermione and to talk to (Bill didn't talk a lot)… Harry tried to make friends with everyone at the Gryffindor table. Hermione did the same. Bill sat there observing the great hall celling.

At some point during the conversation, Ron had tried to talk to him, but Harry just remained impassive. He wasn't overly friendly, but he remained polite and patient towards his ex-best friend after what he had did to Hermione. Not much to Harry's surprise, the first people that Hermione talked to was Lavender and Parvati, they weren't interested in what she was talking about school at first, so she moved on and talked to Percy Weasley who was explaining to her about what classes were given towards firsts years and what was taught.

After a few laughs Harry had with Fred and George, he began drifting towards Percy for a conversation with Hermione.

"It's weird you know? I never seen the Bloody Baron acted like that before. You must be something very special if the Baron did something like that." Percy said in a professional manner.

Harry nodded along. He had still remembered the whispering words the Bloody Baron gave him.

_You may try and fool everyone, but you can't fool me. I know who you are, and I warn you, don't try to change to many things that have to come to past. Things are quite differently here then your original world. Have a good day, Heir of Gryffindor…_

Harry thoughts were interrupted when Neville spoke out loud, gathering everyone near them their attention.

"Is it possible for us to play Quidditch as a 1st year? I really wanted to play for the Quidditch team, even though they said 1st years couldn't have a broom, do you think they'll let us if we show them we play good enough?" Neville asked.

There were shakes of heads.

"Nope, there hasn't been a 1st year Seeker for… I don't know. Two centuries? I doubt they'll break it and now."

Neville frowned.

"But I'm The Boy Who Lived! I'm sure they'll let me."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Just because you survive the killing curse, doesn't mean they'll just let you in to play Quidditch as a 1st year. You got to have lots of skills and talents to play you know." Harry said quietly.

The others around him agreed, while Neville just threw him a sharp glare in which Harry ignored. He knew he should be learning to mind his own business, but he just wanted to take a jab at Neville who was annoying him about The Boy Who Lived this and The Boy Who Lived that.

After another several minutes of discussion between Quidditch and other school matters, Harry had finally began opening up to Ron a little bit at the end of the feast.

Bill observed every one interaction with each other. He saw some of the girls were looking at him and Harry in a peculiar manner.

When Dumbledore had finally began his closing speech and ending it, everyone began leaving the Great Hall. Looking over his shoulder, Harry gave one last time before he headed to bed. Dumbledore, Snape, and all the ghosts were watching him. Harry did nothing of course. He knew the reason why they were watching him. No doubt the Ghosts knew he was Dimensional Traveler and Dumbledore was intrigued at his sorting and admitting that he was a powerful Wizard. Dumbledore and most of the people present there didn't realize that their memory of Bill's interaction with Snape and Neville were getting fussy. They remembered that an altercation occurred but not its details.

Walking towards the Gryffindor tower, they bumped into Peeves. Harry wasn't in the mood for Peeves. He was holding Dung bombs. Percy was trying to stop Peeves, but when Peeves was about to drop them on Parvati and Lavender, Harry whipped out his wand and cast a minor exoticism spell that had hit Peeves through his chest. He yelled in pain and flew toward the walls while swearing at Harry on the way.

Parvati and Lavender immediately squealed at Harry as if he was their hero and Parvati, much to Harry's shock, kissed him on the cheek as a 'Thank you.'

Ignoring the fact that Ron and Neville was giving Harry jealous looks, and Hermione giving Parvati and Lavender the cold eyebrow, Percy began explaining to everyone that the only person that Peeves feared was the Bloody Baron and not many people could cause pain to a ghost in the Wizard World. This instantly made everyone stare at Harry in awe. Even Percy, who was explaining it them, was giving him a curious look once in a while.

When Harry entered the Gryffindor Tower, he was given a room with Neville and all the other Gryffindor boys and they began chatting amongst each other.

"Hello Harry Potter. Allow me to introduce myself again. I am Neville Longbottom, The Boy Who Lived. I'm a Pureblood." Neville said in a pompous Fudge way.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Hello. I'm Harry, a Half-blood. It's a pleasure to meet you guys. I hope we can all be great friends." Harry said rolling his eyes inwardly. That sounded kind of corny.

"I'm William Potter, call me Bill."

"I'm Ronald Weasley, call me Ron. I'm a Pure-blood. Pleasure to meet you mates."

"Dean Thomas and a Muggle-born, I think? Pleasure to meet you guys as well."

"Seamus Finnegan, also a Pureblood. Nice to meet you mates."

That all began to have some small talk, Ron was speechless of having The Boy Who Lived in his room as a roommate as well as Seamus. Dean was confused at first, until it was explained to him, then he began to look at Neville as if he was celebrity. Harry and Bill were the only ones not impressed, which caught everyone's attention.

"Harry and Bill Potter aren't it? You related to James and Lily Potter?" Neville asked.

Harry gave a shrug. Bill did feel like responding.

"Hmm… I heard from my parents that you're parents and mines were once friends, but they were no longer friends because yours were jealous of mines because I was The Boy Who Lived and that…." Neville said baiting them and trying to make everyone in the dorm thinking Harry and Bill were just jealous like parents and that was why he wasn't impressed. Bill ignored Neville decided to let Harry handle this pest and started organizing his stuff. Harry interrupted his well pompous speech.

"Sure… but from what I understand, my parents were not friends with yours anymore because your family was turning big headed and turning into the Malfoy family with all that attention." Harry said not caring. He began reading one of his advance school books that should only be read unless you're going to a Magical University after Hogwarts. He had found it in his mother's private library, and found it to be quite interesting.

"How dare you talk to me that way? I'm The Boy Who Lived!" Neville said in anger. "Don't you dare compare me to those Death Eating scum! I have survived the Killing curse from the Dark Lord, and you should show me some respect for it. If it wasn't for me, the Wizard World would have been destroyed by You-Know…"

"You mean Voldemort?" Harry said not caring. He knew how to shut people up. Just say Voldemort's name, and it would always work on people who feared his name. By the look of things, Neville was scared to say Voldemort's name.

Neville flinched while Ron and Seamus gasped. Dean just gave a questioning look. Bill ignoring the bickering also started read his book. Dean was explained about the history of Neville and the Dark Lord, but he didn't understand the fear of the name.

Yet…

"Y-You s-said You-Know-Who's name!" Ron stuttered.

"Fear of the name, only increases the fear itself. Why do you fear his name? He's not going to come and get you every time you say his name." Harry said not caring. He hated it when people tried to interrupt him as he read. It was annoying.

Ron and Seamus instantly gave Harry looks of admiration while Neville gave Harry an angry look.

"You think you are pretty bad ass now that you can say his name without any worries in the world don't you? You think you are so cool now huh?" Neville sneered.

"It is better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to speak out and remove all doubt Neville. I do suggest you shut up." Bill said will reading his book.

Harry turned away from his book and gave Neville an annoyed look.

"No, it's just a name. Why should I feel so cool about it for? Why are you so afraid of his name? You're a Gryffindor and _The Boy Who Lived_, you of all people shouldn't be afraid of him" Harry said the last part sarcastically.

Neville sent Harry a look. He heard the sarcastic part. He was not brainless. He ignored Harry then on and started to talk to there other dorm mates.

Harry didn't say anything to Neville after that. Putting his book down and locking his trunk securely with multiple locking charms that only Dumbledore could open, Harry jumped in bed to sleep while his room mates were talking and laughing about some stupid jokes. Harry could hear the anger in Neville's voice. Harry knew he had just become an enemy of The Boy Who Lived and it was very stupid of him to be trying to make an enemy. Then again, Neville should watch his step. He should have paid heed to the Sorting Hat's warning of not picking a fight with him.

Before Harry went to sleep that night, Harry remembered the last words of the Sorting Hat before he took it off and joined the Gryffindor table.

_You may have the blood of Godric Gryffindor in your blood, but your heart will always be a Slytherin. Do not interfere with this time to early young heir, wait until the time is right, and then step in._

**(((o)))**

The next morning when Harry woke up, he had immediately Shadow teleported himself to the Room of Requirement and stayed there to think.

The immediately began to plan about his stay here in this dimension. He was no strategist, but he knew the basics of how to reach his goal.

Okay. He knew he couldn't just point a finger at Quirrell and tell Dumbledore that Voldemort had possessed him. No. He was going to wait and bide his time. He was going to wait for the day when Dumbledore left for the Ministry at the same time Voldemort would go after the stone, Harry would then intercept then. However, he would only do this should this time line did not go right and Neville would not fulfill his destiny. With his Shadow teleporting abilities, there was no way Voldemort could ever hope to defeat him, especially with a host like Quirrell. However, he knew he should be careful should Voldemort possess Quirrell immediately. Harry knew he couldn't reveal all his abilities. He just hoped that Neville would stop Voldemort for him and save the time.

As for the future of this dimension, if everything was going as plan, he should be alright and take down Voldemort and all the rest of his Inner supporters at the end of the 3rd task during 4th year. Harry knew he should be careful in this dimension should Neville screw up. Should he make a small ripple, it could definitely change event's quickly in the future. So he decided he would only interfere at the end of the scenes if Neville screwed up. Like the Chamber of Secrets when Ginny got kidnapped by the spirit of Riddle and the 3rd task of the Tri-wizard tournament.

Shit speaking of the tournament, he would have to find a way to participate if he wanted to get Voldemort somehow and make sure Neville stayed out of the way.

Canceling out his thoughts, Harry began working out physically intensely and began to do some of his intense Martial Art's Katas. During his work out, Harry was thinking about how he needed to get back in shape. Even with his summer work out, his current body was still out of shape and his timing was all wrong when he practice his Martial Arts. Of course eating healthy at the Potters, this Harry was healthy and tall like all the other 1st year students, but to Harry, it was still weak in muscle. Bill silently observed his brother. He didn't understand Harry's logic of learning physical combat for a magical fight. But he still had a lot to learn of this world.

After some tough working out, he decided to send his family a letter

_Dear Potter Family,_

_Hey everyone! How's everyone holding up? I was sorted into Gryffindor so was Bill. The hat said I had characteristics for every house. I hope you're proud of me mum and dad. I miss you two. Yeah I miss Leon as well. Give him a pat on the back from me. Can you give Sakura, Rosa, Sylvia, and Little Lily a big warm hug? Hogwarts is great so far. I made a few friends at Hogwarts already. Some of them are nice, and some are not. Oh, and I met this girl named: Hermione Granger. She's a Muggleborn like you mum, and reminds me of you. She's smart, kind, sweet, and of course intelligent. Now… now…don't blush mum, it's true. Tell dad I miss him terribly, it's boring without him here having to joke around and playing pranks on Uncle Sirius every once in a while._

_Which reminds me; please tell Sakura she has permission to use my Nimbus 2000. I don't think I have any need for it here since 1st years can't play Quidditch. I met Neville Longbottom. I'm sharing a dorm with him. He's annoying. He's sure is cocky and big-headed._

_Mum, I saw Albus Dumbledore. He looks real old, kind of loony if you ask me. But I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I can tell that twinkle in his eye and kind expression on his face his just a mask. I know he is a very powerful person, knowing how much I read about him, he should be. I didn't meet all of my teachers yet, but I know McGonagall is strict, and that there was this tiny looking Professor named Flitwick who is known to be a very cheerful person. I know about the rest of the teachers yet, but there's this man called Professor Snape, I don't like the way he looks at me, I can tell he is a meanie. Bill came on top in a confrontation with Snape. Anyway, I'm getting hungry so I'm go grab some breakfast. Oh don't forget to tell Uncle Sirius and Aunt Amy I said hello. Oh if you see Yuna, wink at her and say 'Hey Yuna, I love the kiss you gave me!' Wink Just kidding mum. Please don't tell her that._

_Love you lots_

_P.S. Especially you and Little Lily_

After taking a quick shower, he went immediately to sit by the Gryffindor table. People were eyeing Neville whispering and pointing. Of course, he was The Boy Who Lived. They were doing the same thing when Harry was in his original dimension. Neville had sent Harry a dirty glare. Those who were following him early like a lost puppy had followed suit. Harry rolled his eyes. How childish they all were at this age. Harry then noticed as he sat down, that Hermione was sitting with Parvati and Lavender. He preyed to god she wouldn't turned into them. Sure Parvati and Lavender were alright, but he knew he wouldn't be able to handle a giggling girl like Hermione in this world. It would be to scary.

Then again… he remembered how Parvati and Lavender rejected her because she was bossy and unpopular. He hated how some people only befriended her only because she was smart or when they needed help with homework. Knowing Hermione, she could never resist helping people. He remembered how she told him he had a 'Saving people thing.' Hrmp! More like she has the 'Helping people thing.' It wasn't a bad trait of hers. To Harry, he loved her like a sister at some times. He remembered Ginny once told him Hermione had feelings for him. He remembered the conversation. It was a conversation that day that he would never forget.

**Flashback…**

"Good morning sweetie." Ginny said waking up from beside him. She was naked but she didn't seem to mind not covering her self up.

"Good morning to you to, my beautiful little Fire Dragon." Harry replied back while remembering how sweet everything went yesterday night. Out of all the people he had sex with…. Ginny was far by the best. It wasn't Harry's first of course, but it was for Ginny.

"Mmm… I didn't think having sex was that good." Ginny said snuggling onto his chest while looking down at her self down. She noticed she had specks of blood down her legs and on Harry's bed sheets.

She winced at the pain between her legs. It was extremely painful yesterday night. It had really did hurt, but sex with Harry Potter, the boy who she had always loved, it was worth it.

Harry said nothing, but had a goofy smile on his face. The way she was snuggling at him, it was cranking up his hormones again.

She kept moving around him on purpose trying to get him to turn on. She wasn't disappointed either.

"God Ginny, you're killing me here. I'm trying to restrain myself here!" Harry said trying to control his teenage hormones.

Ginny giggled.

"That's what I love about you Harry. You're just too sweet and kind." Ginny said nibbling on his ear.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted when she began rubbing a certain part of his body.

She just purred at him in response.

Harry resisted the urge to get on top of her and pound her from behind with his long member, but he had to control himself. He was trying to practice self control, it was useful in controlling emotions in battle, however even though he was succeeding most of the time, Ginny would always for some reason weaken him and it wouldn't work against her half the time.

"You know Harry… I'm so happy I have you. So many girls desire you, and I don't understand of all people you chose me." She whispered in tears.

"Ginny… you have something that no one else will ever have. You do know you had always brought out the best of me? Do you know that you are the only person that has ever made me weak? Do you know that I have self control for everything, but for you, I can't resist?" Harry chuckled at the last part.

She giggled at his response and wiped some of her tears away.

"Correct, I can make you do anything I want, but it's odd, I'm not that pretty, why would you choose …"

"Enough." Harry interrupted while gazing at her chocolate brown eyes.

"Ginny, to me you're very pretty. Hell you're beautiful. But I'm not just attracted to your looks; I'm attracted to everything about you. There are so many things I love about you. I don't know where to start. All I can say is, I want to spend every moment with you and everyday of the rest of my life with you in my arms." Harry admitted.

Ginny couldn't help but cried at his response.

"Harry, you really do love me don't you?" She cried onto his chest.

Harry didn't say anything but lifted her chin up and kissed her passionately. Slowly and passionately, they began another round of sex. When they were done that round, they spent the next few moments staring into each others eyes.

"Ginny, you said other girls desired me… who?" Harry asked. The only girls he knew that really desired him were Cho, Padma and a few others.

Ginny smiled and gave have him a pat on his head. She knew for some reason what he was thinking about.

"Harry, I know you're really experience when it comes to sex, yesterday night proved it when you made love to me yesterday night. I heard from Fleur how you took her flower at Headquarters when we were having girl talk. After Bill broke up with her, I heard how you comforted her, and how you two accidentally got drunk and got it on. I also heard from Parvati who talks too much that you stole her sister Padma's as well as Cho. Cho I heard when she was drunk when they beaten Hufflepuff at Quidditch. She was ravening to people closest to her how good you were in sex and how you popped her cherry. Harry… there are other girls out there that are crazy about you. They think just kissing you will send them to cloud nine, some of them wouldn't mind letting you shag them just because you're you." Ginny murmured in his ear.

Harry didn't know what to say. Shit he thought Fleur promised not to mention it to anyone. Well at least she didn't tell Ginny they did it repeated for the next several hours after they had woken up. For some reason, Fleur was enjoying it, so how was Harry to say no to a part Veela? Another thing he shouldn't mention was they still did it every once in a while when she was on guard duty watching him when he was training in dueling on his own, sometimes, when he was in the shower. And then Parvati, he knew she had a big mouth. He couldn't believe Padma had told her twin sister. Then again, Parvati always had a way to make someone talk, but she could never make him budge. Padma was really different then her sister, so she definitely wouldn't have blurted it out like Parvati would. He didn't want to do it with Parvati. He learned how she did almost every guy in their year and the upper year. Cho, on the other hand... damn it, she blew it. Of course Cho and Harry did it a couple dozen's of times. Harry gave her his virginity when she gave him hers. He had to admit, it was a great feeling with Cho. They did it to her so many times, he lost count. Finally after their last official date, they began to finally realized they weren't meant to be together. 'Oops' he was getting off track there. Harry was very surprise that Ginny was taking this in a very mature way. Harry felt slightly happy knowing that Ginny was not bad knowing about it.

"Anyway…" Harry said snapping himself out of his thoughts.

"So, who are these other girls my little Fire Dragon?" Harry asked while nibbling on her ear.

Ginny immediately turned to him flashing her eyes dangerously.

"Whoa Gin, calm down there my little fire dragon, I just wanted to know so I can stay clear of them." He said nibbling on her nipple. "Don't want to keep their hopes up. Anyhow, you are the only girl in my life anyway. And that's the truth. No girl can match you anyway. I will love you for eternity. You are the light of my life and the blood of my heart, you are everything to me and I will always love you." Harry said giving her an intent look that he meant every word of it.

Ginny immediately soften and fell in love all over him again. Hearing Harry's tone she knew he was dead serious.

"Oh Harry, I love you so much." Ginny said moving herself up and getting comfortable by sitting on top of waist, and hinting to him that she wanted another round of sex.

Harry said nothing but gave her a wide eyed grin expression.

She giggled at his sexy grin that so many girls like her couldn't resist.

"If I tell you who the girls are… will you make love to me again?" Her eyes practically brightening like a star.

"Ginny!" Harry said shocked.

"I would make love to you anyway. You're just too beautiful to resist. Besides, whenever you want to, just ask me. I can never say no to a beautiful body like that." Harry said giving her a patronizing look.

Ginny began to tear up, but she wiped he eyes furious aggravated at her tears of love.

"Good answer." She smiled.

Harry didn't say anything after that and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes that was full of love and caring.

"Harry, did you know that Hermione likes you?" Ginny stated.

That gave him a shock…

"W-What?" Harry stuttered in response.

Ginny looked down and began hopping herself on top of Harry's now harden member. While she was hopping on top of it, she began speaking through each moan.

"Yes, she admitted it to me when she confronted me. She told me to never break your heart. She told she really does love you, but she knew you only saw her as a sister. So she knew she couldn't make you fall in love with her."

"But, I thought Ron…"

"She likes Ron to, but she likes you best. You have qualities of a guy that no one can match. Tell me Harry… did you ever have an argument with her besides the Firebolt incident? Do you get on her nerves everyday like Ron? Do you always come to her for homework like every guy at Hogwarts when they need help on their homework? Don't you always support her in everything? Ohh... that felt nice Harry... do it again. Yes... right there... where was I again? Oh, don't you always comfort her when she was down? During her 1st year, she knew Ron wouldn't have come to help her from the troll if it wasn't for you. You were her first friend Harry. You are someone who she could always rely on. Do you know she liked you since 1st year? Why do you think Cho was jealous during your 5th year of Hermione? It was as a clear as day she like you." Ginny couldn't help but let out a loud moan as she came. She continued to hop on to him. As she did this, she began panting out, "I saw that kiss she gave you during your 4th year near the train. I admit I was jealous… but… Harry you are her everything. Without you, she would probably just be a lonely person at Hogwarts. You tend to bring the best out of people. You do realize if it wasn't for you, she would have become a shell at Hogwarts? She would be alone and have no one. She can tell in everyone's eyes that she's annoying and bossy. But she keeps moving on because she knows you are the only one in the world that will see her for who she was. If it wasn't for your help, Ron would never even admit his feelings for her. Now she has Ron and me to know that we will always be here for her. You do realize it don't you?" Ginny asked while letting out a long moan of pleasure which signaled to him that she just came again. Harry not far away from her, came inside of her as well. They had used a magical protection spell that she could not get pregnant.

Ginny didn't want Harry getting ideas with getting with Hermione, but he needed to know the truth.

Harry was speechless. All those times he helped Hermione. All those times she would help him, it made sense. He knew if it wasn't for him, Ron would have never come and rescued her. She would have died that night if Harry Potter never existed. She never did have any friends until that Halloween that night. Harry was speechless again. Hermione actually loved him? But he couldn't return it back to her. He was in love with Ginny and only Ginny for the longest time. He thanked god that he managed to hook Ron up with her before he dated Ginny. She would have been probably heart broken when he told her he was dating Ginny. Then again… she was probably hurt and hiding her feelings during his 5th year when he was being consoled by her when he and Cho kissed. For some reason, he felt like a jerk.

Ginny saw all the emotions passing his eyes. It hurt seeing him look like he was feeling bad for others. She knew this was one of his strong weaknesses. She quickly snapped him out of his thoughts when she kissed him passionately.

"There are other girls, but now you owe me something in return. After each round, I'll reveal one girl at a time, but go easy sweetie, I'm still hurting inside." Ginny whispered seductively while wincing at bit at the pain between her legs. Her inside muscles were throbbing like mad, but she did not want their day to end.

Harry's face turned to a smile and agreed. Who would reject the offer from a cute naked red-head that was lying on top of him? The next several hours of the weekend they were quite busy in his private room of Hogwarts having 'fun.'

**End of Flashback…**

By the end of breakfast, mail came in. His own family owl Silver-Star flew among the owls and went directly toward him and dropped off a letter. She drank a bit of his juice and flew off. Opening the letter he noticed it was from mum. She knew he didn't like sweets so she baked him some her cookies. It wasn't as great as his, but nevertheless, it was mum's old cooking. While he was chewing on some of it, he began reading the letter sent from his family.

_Dearest Sweetheart,_

_How's school? I hope you and Bill were sorted into Gryffindor like your father and I. Ravenclaw doesn't sound too bad. Hufflepuff isn't as well. Anyhow, your father says hi and so have your younger brothers and sisters. Yuna says 'Hi,' with a blush... Sirius says it's time for you to make sure you do some serious pranking and don't disappoint him, because he and your father hasn't had a single letter saying you got into trouble yet. They think you either were too good to get caught, or you're not doing any pranks period. Your Aunt Amy slapped him and tells you hi and to ignore the prat._

_I miss you sweetie, it feels so lonely without you. I noticed that these past few months, I've been spending more time with you then your brothers and sisters. I tried to spend some time with them now, but they say they have other things to do. _

_Poor old me… _

_I wish you were here so we could talk. Lily's been crying none stop ever since you left, she's been moody and not talking to anyone. If you can, send her a letter, she would love to hear about you! Well bye for now! Love you honey!_

_Lots of Love…_

_Mommy… _

Harry smiled he finished reading the letter while blushing a bit. It's kind of funny if you think about how she signs off her letter as mommy and some times talk to him like he was still a child. He didn't mind of course. He never had a family until he was sent to this dimension.

He missed his family a lot. He missed his mum more then anyone.

He was getting really attached to his mother then anyone else in his family, but he couldn't help it. You would think he would be attached to his dad, but he didn't like pranks, he wasn't born a joker. Leon was a real prankster. He was number one with it. He showed real promise he had to admit. Besides he could tell his father liked Leon best, everyone seems to have the conclusion that Leon takes after dad, Quidditch Player, and Prankster, while he himself took after their mum and some of their dad. His sisters would act with a mixture of both mum and dad. Now…everyone in the family loves to play Quidditch. It definitely runs in the blood.

For now, everyone consider him not a flyer type, but he wanted to show them up one day. He wanted to show his father he was one of the best and he was no slouch in Quidditch. Writing a quick note to his mum to read to his youngest sister, he began to think about his youngest sister. She was so adorable, he loved her to bits.

_Dear Little Lily,_

_Hey Lily! How are you? I hope you have been behaving to mum and dad. I got a letter from mum saying you been a bad girl lately. I'm disappointed in you. Just kidding! I miss you sis, it's so boring here at Hogwarts, and classes are about to start later. The food here at Hogwarts is great! It tastes very good, but of course my cooking is better. Anyway, I got to go now, love you to bits Lily! Don't cry anymore okay girl?_

_Love you sis,_

_Harry..._

Harry couldn't help but smile as he packed the letter away. Today was the first day of class and he would finally be able to start over with his life again. One of his first goals in this dimension was to be the top student of his year no matter what. Even though he wasn't planning to show a lot of his powers, he was going to show everyone that he was brilliant. He definitely was going to show Snape up. He knew Snape hated his father, especially when he's alive and have multiple spawns of Potters running around the wizard world. This year, he wasn't going to put up with any crap with Snape in this dimension. He read the 1st year potions book and the 2nd and 3rd year books several times. He just had to make sure he was ready for that self-centered man who was the reason why he lost his parents in his old universe...

He promised he would make that old snake pay for what he had done in his old universe...

**End of Chapter 3: The Boy Who Lived & the Sorting**

**A/N: Please R/R!**

**(1) **Okay, Harry's mum doesn't get the letter first, they both sent it at the same time, so his family couldn't possibly read it and then send one that fast.


	4. The First Week of Classes & the Seeker

**Author's Note****: Bill is an important character in the story. He will play a big part latter on.**

**For all those how are flaming me for adding a super OC, his character is important for the plot line. This story line no matter how intriguing it is gets stuck at some point. Many authors have tried to complete this story but haven't managed it. The only way I could think of getting around this problem was entire to weaken Harry or add super OCs. I chose the latter. **

**Chapter 4: The First Week of Classes & the Seeker**

The first week of classes was for Harry fun. It reminded him all of his first year. All the teachers were here and acted the same. He still remembered how he had impressed Professor McGonagall. Harry had serious racked Gryffindor points with the knowledge he knew and how great he was in almost every subject. When she saw how smart he was and how fast he was able to transfigure a match into a needle on the first few minutes of class she gave him 10 points for Gryffindor and praise him that he had his father's talent in Transfiguration. Bill got 5 for his work.

When McGonagall saw how Hermione managed to change her match into a needle in the next few minutes of his encouragement, she gave twenty points to Gryffindor.

Bill wasn't far behind Harry in classes. He would complete his assignment as soon as Harry finished his. He never answered any questions but just did his job flawlessly. His teachers thought he was shy and didn't interact much with others.

Though Hermione really didn't need his advice, she preferred him to help her anyway. In her mind, the faster she could learn things, the more she could learn more things.

In Transfiguration, they were the only three that managed to change it. Neville scoffed at them, but McGonagall caught it, she immediately berated him, telling him that at least they had at least won points for Gryffindor while he didn't get any. This made Neville determined. He tried to outdone them, but he was next to crap in Transfiguration. Harry deciding to be fair, he began warm up to Ron as well. Ron didn't manage it, but he was pretty close and was right behind them from Harry's encouragement. Even though Ron was as an ass hole in his 7th year, they were completely different now, Harry wasn't The Boy Who Lived anymore and Ron wasn't the same person then..

Later at the end of class when they had free time, McGonagall started to question Harry and Bill on some theories and to find out how intelligent they were in Transfiguration. To say the least, they impressed her. She was beaming at them telling them that their father James must have taught them early. Harry revealed he was smart enough to go to the next grade. Bill revealed that he was smarter that the average student.

When Flitwick began his class, he was surprise of Harry's knowledge as well. He praise that Harry, had his mothers talent in Charms, which made him smile. He was impressed with Bill as well. Neville had tried to do outdo them again, but failed. Hermione was a surprise in Charms, she was great in Charms in his old dimension, but this one, she just suck badly. But nevertheless, Harry encouraged her to do better.

Instead of Ron sitting by Hermione, Harry was sitting by her. Ron was a major screw up in this dimension as well. Harry couldn't see how he was friends with that idiot. Then again, he was an idiot to, because he _was _friends with him before. Even though Harry was trying to be friends with him, Ron was always hanging out with Seamus, and Dean who mainly hanged out with Neville Longbottom. Harry had a feeling that Ron was going to be in the shadows for a very long time if he continued to hang out with Neville. This dimension showed Harry how Ron took things from his P.O.V. in their 1st year. Ron really was quite the jealously prat. Harry had often wondered how things would play out if Ron never got to know Hermione, and by the looks of it, he might just get to see how it plays out to.

Everyone saw how Neville and his buddies tried to act all bad asses by flaunting to everyone he was The Boy Who Lived and by pushing other 1st years around like he was the king bully of Hogwarts. Harry and his brother were the only two Gryffindor 1st year boys that didn't follow him like a sick puppy. Harry was friends with the other Gryffindor boys, but not well. They just say greet each other in the hallway or sometimes just say ask Harry for help, in which Harry didn't mind assisting. Bill was not the one to be bothered with such pleasantries. He just ignored the student body.

Harry began to wonder if his parents were alive and had raised him, would he become like Neville in his old universe? "Nope. I do agree that a persons' environment does makes a different in his upbringing but it is up to the person to decide how his character will shape up." Bill said to Harry.

Because of Neville's attitude and Draco Malfoy's attitude, they were at each others neck already in the beginning of the year. Both were trying to show everyone who was the leader of the battlefield and by the looks of it, Malfoy hated Neville the same way Neville hated Malfoy with a passion.

Somewhere during the week, Malfoy approached the twins and gave them a hand in friendship because he noticed that they were brilliant student and that they would one day be very powerful ally if he played his cards right. Bill brushed Malfoy off as he was no one. Harry on the other hand declined politely however Malfoy began his usual insults to Gryffindors which they ignored. A few days after Malfoy approached, Neville approached them as well. Neville was trying to be all friendly with them when he noticed it as well, but they had ignored him. Again Neville had offered him a hand in friendship in front of the whole school this time hoping they wouldn't say no in front of everyone. To his anger, Harry declined, and Bill insulted him by saying, "why should I waste my time by being friends with an air head like you?"

Neville gave them a hated glare for embarrassing him in front of the whole school. Harry didn't like Neville or Malfoy. Neville was trouble; Malfoy would cause big trouble for him in the future. Malfoy was the type that would back stab you the moment he was in trouble. Both of them had a superiority complex that wanted to show each other who was the higher guy.

Harry began to thank Merlin Neville and Malfoy weren't friends or it would have been a disaster for Hogwarts and him.

Bill just didn't care about school politics. If those two idiots decide to cause trouble or harm is family in any way they would be dealt with deadly force.

Friday was a great day for Harry, an awful day for Neville. The first thing Snape did was his normal routine entering speech. Sometimes Harry wondered if he could make his cloak swirl like that when he walked.

'Must be a spell.' Harry shrugged.

"Ah, yes," Snape said giving an evil smile, our new _celebrity._" He said giving the Gryffindors a menacing look while the Slytherins sniggered. Everyone in Gryffindor cowered from his menacing face, but Harry and Bill stood their ground. To Bill Snape was a bug that he could squash any time he wanted so he remained impasse. Harry gave a defiant hard look that made Snape look at Harry twice.

He glanced at Harry and Bill for a few moments of silence of course as if thinking who he should taunt first; his arch-rival's sons, or The Boy Who Lived. He decided to get a rise out of the Wizard World's hero first.

"Longbottom! What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape said suddenly.

Longbottom immediately began to stutter.

"Don't know? Let's try again Longbottom. Where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?" Snape sneered while his Slytherins sniggered. Malfoy was giving the Gryffindors an evil grin.

Hermione who was next to Harry was waving madly. Harry immediately gave a look that said don't and she lowered her arm, but glared at him.

"In the Forbidden forest?" Neville said meekly.

"Incorrect! Five points from Gryffindor. Tell me Mr. Longbottom, you thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Longbottom?" Snape sneered.

Neville was quiet. He was giving Snape a cold look of fury. Harry made a small smirk, served Neville right. It'll help knock his ego down a notch or two. Snape caught Harry's gaze, and said suddenly. "Mr. Potter, how about you? Your face tells me you might know." Snape sneered menacingly.

Wanting to get on Snape's good side, Harry answered in a polite and soft voice that was unlike his own.

"When powered root of asphodel is infused with wormwood it can create a sleeping potion so powerful, it is called the, 'The Draught of Living Death.' As for a Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons, Professor Snape" Harry said the last part in a very respective tone.

Snape gave Harry an unreadable expression and announced out loud.

"Correct. Twenty points to Gryffindor. You seem to have an interest in Potions and know your Potion ingredients well. Well you (looking at Bill), answer this: What are the key ingredients for the Werewolf potion, Wolfsbane?" Snape asked.

"The key ingredients for Wolfsbane are Moonstones and the hair of a Werewolf." Bill said in an indifferent tone. Harry also knew the answer but only because he had wanted to learn how to make the Potion for Remus.

Snape nodded approvingly.

"Ten points to Gryffindor. You both seemed to inherit your mother's potions skills." Snape said turning around back to the board and began the class lesson for the day, however Harry heard him murmur, "Unlike your father, who didn't have any potion skill."

'Don't do any thing Bill. Let him mummer all he wants.' Harry told Bill telepathically.

With Snape's back turned against him, everyone was looking at Harry and Bill with admiring.

During the entire Potions lesson, Snape took 15 points from Neville and the Gryffindors and tried to question Harry on his potions work and was surprise at Harry's skill. Grudging admitting that Harry was good, he left Harry alone and went to mess with the other Gryffindors. He left Bill alone because he seemed to know what he was doing. Plus there was something about him that made him remember the Hogwarts motto 'Never tickle a sleeping Dragon'.

When class ended, everyone was praising Harry. Harry just smiled and accompanied Hermione to lunch with him.

At lunch the news spread out like wild fire. The Potter boys had impressed Snape and had him giving Gryffindor points! Snape had NEVER given Gryffindor points before. Nobody could remember a time when he did. McGonagall gave Harry and Bill a small rare smile when she caught his eye. Harry smiled back cheerfully Bill was indifferent.

'_So much for being discreet…' _Harry thought.

While he was eating lunch, he saw Hermione gasped.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked.

She said nothing but gave him the Daily Prophet.

Harry's face had showed no emotion.

When Harry read the article, he had to remind himself again to watch Quirrell carefully. He didn't want to break his cover. Nonetheless, Harry's first week at Hogwarts was a blast.

The following week Harry noticed that Neville and Malfoy were at the tip of each others neck again. Malfoy who thought he was supreme, tried to pick on every Gryffindor first year, but when he tried to mess with Hermione one day. It was a big mistake for him…

_Bang!_

Malfoy flew all the way down the hall and fell in front of McGonagall and Professor Flitwick.

"Don't you dare call my friend Hermione by that vile name! I don't give a damn if you're a Malfoy or a Pureblood. Muggleborns, Half-bloods, and Purebloods, we're all the same. We have magical power and we are who we are. You want to know something? Our blood means nothing to our strengths. I don't judge people of who they are from appearance like houses or blood. If you're a Slytherin, you're a Slytherin, if you're a Muggleborn, you're a Muggleborn. Live with it! You want to compare fathers? My father is an Auror Captain of the Magical Law Enforcement, and while yours is a good for nothing wizard that does nothing all day but sits on his ass and makes deals with a corrupted Minister. My dad would kick your father's ass from here to Siberia. He's the most elite Auror of the entire Law Enforcement next to Mad-eye Moody. Got it you fucking stuck up spoiled brat? So don't fuck with me Malfoy! This is a warning. If you try to bully my best friend again, or make any Muggleborn, or Half-blood comments about her, I'm going to humiliate you so bad… you won't never show your face again in public... Got it?"Harry said in a cold menacing voice that would have made Voldemort proud.

Everyone had flinched at his tone, while some backed away from him.

Bill just leaned against the wall to enjoy the show. He would have step in if the fight became physical or magical. Harry handled him self well in a verbal fight. It not that Harry couldn't handle magical or physical fight it would just show family unity.

Malfoy began to whimper, he had at least broken his arm from his fall.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall shouted.

Harry gave her an icy look while trying to keep his magical suppresser from cracking. It wouldn't look good, if he exploded with magic and knock everyone in the hallway unconscious.

She faulted but regained her composure.

"Mr. Potter, 50 points from Gryffindor, detention with me for attacking a student and watch your language!" She shouted at him.

Harry shrugged her comment off. He didn't care about the points, Gryffindor knew how much points he made every day for Gryffindor. It was nothing to them. They were leading by a hundred points anyway with the points that were taken. Seeing Malfoy getting his ass whoop, was something worth it.

"Why are you punishing Harry for doing the right thing Professor? It seems like you allow Malfoy to behave like this by not punishing him. Malfoy should consider himself lucky that only his arm is broken." Bill spoke out.

"Are you not going to deduct points from Slytherin as well?" Harry asked calmly.

She gave them a firm look and spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy." She said sharply as she conjured a stretcher for him. "For calling a nasty offending name in public, 50 points from Slytherin and an apology note to Ms. Granger." McGonagall said calmly while Flitwick was levitating Malfoy onto a stretcher. You could tell he was giving Harry a praising look for defending his friend.

"Mr. Potter you brother might have done the morally right thing but there are rules that have to be followed."

Harry didn't say anything but turned away with Hermione who was giving him a admiring look but trying to look disapproval.

Before he approach her, all the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even some Slytherins who were Muggleborns' and Half-bloods in the hallway began to clap for him.

Harry flushed and walked off with Hermione in toe. Bill just melted into his surroundings.

When they finally a good distance away, Hermione was berating Harry.

"Harry! You shouldn't have attack him like that. In front of a Professor to! You don't have to defend me just because he called me that, but…"

"He called you a Mudblood. It's a major insult to Muggleborns. I'm sure you remember what I told you about how pureblood's think of Muggleborns." Seeing her nod, Harry continued.

"Purebloods like Malfoy disgraces the name of wizardry, one day… in a thousand years, the Purebloods will be extinct. They are dying every day. At the moment, they are marrying their distant cousins. Soon enough, they will be marrying their brothers or sisters. They don't understand how life works here in the world. As for defending you, you're my friend. No one insults my best friend. I mean it. No one messes with my friends and get away with it. I will break every bone in his body if he ever tries to mess with my friends. If he does something again, tell me. Ok Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. She was so shocked. Her friend Harry called her his best friend and the way Harry acted he was so loyal to his friends. She knew if she somehow in the future break his trust, it will be hard to gain it back. She was impressed with his devotion to her.

Harry smiled. Then suddenly then heard some clapping. Relying on instinct, Harry immediately turned around wand out of his holster ready for combat. Looking at the position of the clapping sound, he noticed it was Dumbledore.

"Ah, you have loyalty that would make even Helga Hufflepuff proud Mr. Potter, 20 points to Gryffindor for excellent explanation of the discrimination of Muggleborns and loyalty to a friend." Dumbledore replied with his eyes twinkling.

Harry gave a small nod. He didn't trust Dumbledore in this dimension. Dumbledore probably heard of what he did to Malfoy. With someone with that much power as a first year, he would of course grab any teacher's attention, especially Dumbledore. Suddenly Harry felt him trying to penetrate his mental barriers. Harry had instantly on reflex strengthen the barriers and left a small note.

_I appreciated if you ask for permission first, Headmaster._

Dumbledore looked truly shocked. It was kind of funny.

"So Mr. Potter, you have mastered the arts of Occlumency. I'm surprise." Dumbledore said smiling wider.

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Yes, thought apparently not as well as my brother, we taught ourselves Occlumency." Harry replied.

"Mr. Potter, learning Occlumency on your own is truly a magnificent accomplishment. It is also illegal." Dumbledore said seriously.

Harry smirked.

"Actually Headmaster, what I read in the Law Enforcement was that it is illegal to use Legilimency on people. Not creating your self mental barriers against Legilimency." Harry smirked.

Dumbledore smiled.

His twinkle was on full blast, inwardly he was surprise. The 1st year before him was quite impressive and very talented. He was going to go ask James and Lily if they had helped their sons in any way to become this strong. Knowing the rules and laws of the Magical world at age of eleven was really impressive. He heard from Minerva how a certain student defended their friend and shot a powerful bludgeon spell that knocked a student clearly across the hallway.

Across the hallway…

Every hallway at Hogwarts has the distance of at least 25 meters or more. Harry Potter was the same student in which all the teachers were talking about this past week. He was advanced in every subject, except History, but who is? Well except his brother. He was advised that the children should be sent to a higher grade. He knew that Bill for some reasons was holding back. He was not showing his true potential like Harry did.

They were a rare prodigy indeed. Dumbledore didn't realize that even Harry was hiding his true strengths.

To have such power and intelligence as a first year, these children were definitely powerful. It didn't hurt that they could have been the possible Prophecy children. He was definitely going to recruit them into the Order of the Phoenix should Voldemort ever rise again. Their parents would definitely agree since they were Order members.

"Well Mr. Potter, I'm here to tell you your detention with McGonagall is tonight at 8:00. Do not be late." He said smiling down at the student.

Harry had only smiled back.

After he left, Hermione questioned Harry on Occlumency. Harry explained to her, and from the way Harry sounded, it sounded hard and complicated, especially to a 1st year Hermione. Plus she definitely didn't want people to read her thoughts or go though her memories. Harry promised her that he would soon teach her in the near future in using Occlumency, it would help organize the mind, but Harry knew she already had an organized mind seeing how she read the entire Hogwarts library in his dimension. He probably would have to train Hermione to defend herself in case Malfoy would ever try and do something in the future.

At the end of day, it was all over school that Harry whooped Draco Malfoy one of the most respected Purebloods from Slytherin. Malfoy did not even look at him in the eye. He was holding his bandaged broken arm in a sling.

What Harry did not know, was that he caught the respect of some of the Slytherin house early that day from his comment towards Malfoy. He didn't judge Slytherin like everyone else did, he just treated them equally. People were slightly surprised that day when they had seen the Bloody Baron giving Harry a smile of respect.

As the next few days passed, every 1st year had heard of the big news.

Flying lessons…

Hermione of course, was worried. Though she had not said anything, he knew from his old dimension that she was afraid of heights.

Neville was boasting about his flying skills to everyone. Hell, every student that had wizard background was boasting about their flying skills, except Harry and Bill who just read on. Like his old dimension, Malfoy was unsurprisingly, boasting loudly with the most ridiculous stories.

Lately, he had tended to stay away from Harry though. Harry was definitely a dangerous person to cross after that incident in the hallway. Malfoy had definitely stayed away from Hermione ever since then. However Harry knew better… he knew Malfoy always tended to gather some courage back up and go at it again like always. For a Slytherin, he was quite dumb to make all Muggleborns know he was a well known enemy, which was just dumb ignorance. Sometimes, he would act so Gryffindor sometimes.

That small fight had caused a small reaction to a few people. After that incident with Malfoy, Neville was being extra nice to Harry again and trying to get him to hang out with his crew, which was Dean, Ron, and Seamus. Of course they were friends with Harry, but Harry rejected it flatly and said he was his own person and that he was fine with who he was hanging out with. In reality, he didn't want to hang out with Neville period unless he got his act straighten up.

Harry became friends with almost every 1st year, including a few Slytherins ever since Harry had knocked a Malfoy a peg down a bit. Not only would he chat with them as friends, but he would help tutor them sometimes since he was top of his class and it was clear to everyone that he was brilliant.

A pretty girl named Blaise Zabini was a really good friend to him and Hermione. She was a Pureblood and hated Malfoy with a passion. She had congratulated him for putting Malfoy in his place. Harry had remembered how he heard the Zabini's were always neutral. It wasn't a cover up either. They really were neutral and were one of the most respected Pureblood families like the Potters. He remembered in the war Voldemort took neutrality as a sign of an enemy. If you weren't with him, you were automatically against him.

Voldemort had tried to kill the Zabini's off, but Harry interrupted the attack and saved Blaise, her mother, and several of her brothers and sisters. However, he had failed to save her father, but Harry won the respect of the Zabini's. They had immediately joined the Order of the Phoenix after that attack. He found it funny that Blaise had a crush on him since 3rd year, but she hid it by her cold Slytherin exterior. Sometimes when they were alone, she would soften to him and cry sometimes about her father. Harry would always be there to comfort her. Her parents were very important respected people in the Wizengamot. They proved to be useful for the Order with the famed of The Boy Who Live and Albus Dumbledore who defeated Grindelwald; they got Fudge and the entire corrupted Ministry officials kicked out of office after the war. Arthur Weasley was immediately given the title. It was funny how people demanded the Wizengamot to lower the age limit for Minister of Magic. They all had wanted Harry to become Minister. He couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

During breakfast, Harry had received a letter from his mother while Hermione was giving those who couldn't fly or those who were to scared tips on how to fly. Neville was mocking her and laughing at her. When she noticed, she looked hurt and heartbroken. Neville was immediately silence when Harry had cast a silencing spell at Neville. Immediately his followers all shut up with him and left Hermione alone. She was thankful, but she told him off, he should stop defending her; some people would begin to hate him. Harry laughed it off.

"Hermione… you're a great friend. I would do anything for you. Even it means killing an innocent puppy to save you. I would do it in a heart beat." That said, she immediately hugged him, but berated him for using a puppy as an example. The girls that were eaves dropping on them made several 'Awws' while several others were giving Hermione jealous looks. There was no doubt about that Harry would be a great boyfriend in the future. He was strong, intelligent, protective, loyal, and hot, the perfect combination for a boyfriend in a long term. It was just too bad he was a first year and too young for them.

"Hey Harry… didn't your mother send you a letter?" Hermione asked while smiling at Harry warmly for his loyalty to her.

"Yeah, she wanted to berate me and Bill. Apparently, she heard of us giving _Professor Snape_ a hard time and about what I did to Draco Malfoy. After she was done, she gave me congratulations for defending my friends and Muggleborns, said she was proud of me, but at the same time trying to not be proud of me for picking fights." Harry said confused at the letter that his mother wrote.

Hermione smiled.

After he was done eating his breakfast, he went off to classes. Harry noticed that Neville had just got himself an expensive Remembrall. He was showing off to the house mates that it would him and his pals for their homework. 'Interesting…' Harry thought. A few days later, flying class soon came. Everyone was excited. Harry wondered how he was going to be put on the Quidditch team without Neville freaking out and losing his Remembrall. Neville was completely different then his old dimension. Maybe he should wait until next year and tryout like every other normal wizard and witch.

"For the last time Mr. Longbottom, No. 1st years can _not_ join the Quidditch team." Madame Hooch said heated to a desperate Neville Longbottom.

"Why do you think he keeps on asking for a chance to try out for the Quidditch team when he knows he doesn't have the skills for I Harry? Is it to hide his inability to play Quidditch or does he really wants to show everyone who incompetent he is?" Bill asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

Some of the Slytherins laughed hard at this. Neville was turning red with anger.

Madame Hooch sighed and ordered them to stand next to their brooms.

"Now, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick and put your right hand over your broomstick and say 'UP!'"

Everyone did so. Harry and Bill were the only two that had broom sticks that came up during the first call. Neville and Draco Malfoy had shot them a nasty look, but they just ignored it. Harry didn't want to have a fight with those two because of jealously. Bill just didn't care about petty stuff.

People were slowly getting it. Hermione and a couple Muggleborns weren't having any luck, theirs weren't moving anywhere.

"Hermione, I know you can do it, don't try to command it. Feel it. The broomstick is not just a thing… it's like a living creature with emotions. Try and feel its emotions and summon it again." Harry said encouraging her.

That was all it was needed for her to get her broom.

"Up!" She shouted while listening to her Harry's advice.

The broom instantly went to her hand. She gave Harry one of her rare one of a kind smile that she would only show to her closest friends or family.

"Thank you Harry."

_Cough_

They looked up to see Madame Hooch looking at Harry impressively.

"Hello." Harry said cheerfully.

"Mr. Potter, you seem to know what you're talking about. You must be excellent Quidditch player like your father. Funny, I heard your father tell me you have no interest in Quidditch." She replied amused at his sudden cheerful attitude.

"What? Oh yes, that's true. I prefer to read more then play." Harry lied smoothly.

She gave him an odd look.

"Funny, the way you explained it to Ms. Granger on how to control your broom, only ones who love the feeling of flying can understand how to control it. You must be an excellent Quidditch player I admit." She said smiling at him.

Harry had only smiled back.

She turned back around and started to help everyone control their brooms. When she was done, she barked out.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard, keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly, on my whistle, three... two… one!" She blew it hard.

Some people managed to float up a little bit. While Hooch was helping some other students, Harry saw Neville and Malfoy talking heatedly about who was better. Then all of a sudden both of them took off with Neville following Malfoy. Madame Hooch immediately demanded then to return but they were long gone. They were following each other. Next thing you know, it was too quick, Malfoy kicked Neville who lost balance and fell.

Neville had broken his wrist.

"Déjà vu…" Harry murmured. Hermione noticed Harry's murmuring. If this was anime, you would have seen multiple question marks on top of Hermione's head.

"Mr. Longbottom! Mr. Malfoy! How dare you two fly that high without authorization and a deliberate attack? You two are in big trouble!" Hooch screamed.

Malfoy just sneered when he flew back down. Neville was still whimpering.

"Malfoy you will remain here, I'll deal with you later. I'm bringing Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. If I see any of you in the air, you will regret it, especially you Mr. Malfoy." She said calmly.

Everyone nodded while Harry was debating if Malfoy was going to fly up or not. He noticed that Neville dropped his Remembrall. 'This is just too convenient.' Harry thought.

"Do you think Neville will be okay Harry?" Hermione whispered in a worried voice.

Harry did not understand why she was so worried for. Personally, Harry thought he deserved it.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey is a really good healer, and is a top healing specialist. She knows what she is doing." Harry said not turning to face her, but stared at what Malfoy was going to do.

When Hooch left, Harry noticed Malfoy taunt about how Neville was bragging and he wasn't even a good flyer to begin with. To Harry's surprise, Ron got up and stood up to him. Malfoy immediately laughed and traded insults, and then he flew off with the Remembrall.

Before Ron could fly off, Harry interrupted.

"Ron, let me handle him." Harry said with an even voice. "He is always the gentleman." Bill intoned more to himself than anyone. Ron nodded somewhat meekly. He seen how dangerous Harry could be and disagreeing with him is never a good idea, especially when he talked serious and it was common knowledge that Harry and Bill were the only Gryffindors in 1st year that would stand up to a Malfoy and Neville without a hint of fear.

Harry immediately flew up to Draco and met him amidst Hermione's protest that he shouldn't.

"So, Potter, you may be strong, but can you fly?" Malfoy mocked.

Harry didn't even flinch.

"I don't have time for little games Malfoy. Give me the Remembrall or I'll kill you." Harry said coldly.

Malfoy went pale white and flinched horribly.

"Well then… how about you catch it?" Malfoy mocked, but with a hint of fear.

Before Harry could respond, Malfoy threw the Remembrall high into the air.

In an instant Harry was flying past him at brink neck speed.

If someone was watching him closely, you could see that he was smiling. Harry noticed the broom was very slow compared to his Firebolt. Like last time, it was quite easy to catch the Remembrall when it was just inches off the ground.

As to finish it in style, he had flipped forward with his broom to make him land in a stylish professional way. Before he could say anything, he heard McGonagall screamed.

"Harry James Potter!"

Harry inwardly winced and murmured.

"Déjà vu definitely..."

"_Never…_ in all my time at Hogwarts…" She trailed off while looking speechless.

"How _dare_ you… might have broken your neck… what would your mother say?" McGonagall said still in shock.

Harry immediately felt horrible. She just had to mention his _mother_. Shit, he didn't think of his mother. Oh god, she's going to scream like there's no tomorrow. Crap, he might even get howler. He began to whimper at the thought of his mum being disappointed.

"Don't try to send him on a guilt trip professor. Harry is too good a flier to get injured by such a simple maneuver." Bill told McGonagall.

While Harry came out of self pity, all his friends were defending him, it wasn't just the Gryffindors that were defending him… it was the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and some Slytherins, much to McGonagall's surprise. Harry had definitely had created a loyal band of friends.

"Enough, Mr. Potter, follow me, now." She said evenly.

"Why?" Bill asked innocently. "Not you Mr. Potter your brother." McGonagall said.

Harry winced. For some reason, she sounded more severe then his old dimension.

"Ron, give this to your pal Neville." Harry said leaving behind an angered crowd at how McGonagall scolded Harry and not Malfoy. Ron nodded mutely. He was kind of pissed. His friend Harry who was a better friend then Neville was getting in trouble. Harry didn't even get along with Neville and yet he went to go get the Remembrall for him. Before leaving Harry winked at Bill.

Harry stared at McGonagall and nodded when she gave him an eye that said hurry and follow. Inwardly he had a good feeling on what was about to happened even though she was giving him the 'Eye.'

Talking to Wood was interesting…

"Potter you say? Your father is James Potter is he not?" Wood said excitedly.

Harry nodded.

Wood whooped.

"Wow, the son of the legendary star player James Potter." Wood giggled when happiness.

"Is my father that Legendary?" Harry asked confused. He knew his father was good, but to impress even Wood the Quidditch fanatic, wow.

"Is your father Legendary? What the hell? Don't you know? Your father was asked to play for almost every Quidditch team in Europe. Ireland demanded to get your father before he graduated! Bulgaria was pleading him. They even sent the coaches and some of the professional team mates to get him. I heard rumors they tried to evens seduce him! Your father was probably the best player in Europe! He was an All-round player for _every_ position!"

"Shit! I knew he was good, but to play _all_ positions?" Harry said unbelievably. This information he didn't know.

"Yeah." Woody said excitedly. "Anyhow, since I have a free period, let's see what you made of!"

**Thirty Minutes Later…**

"Good lord, we're definitely going to win the Quidditch cup this year! You're not just good at Seeker, but Chaser as well!" Wood said giggling like mad. It was scaring Harry.

"Yes. Well…."

"Tell me… does your brother and sisters play just as good?" Wood asked.

Harry gave a smile. Hell yeah they were good, Harry had to admit, Sakura and Rosa were like the Weasley's! Leon was unstoppable as a Keeper. Only their father managed to score on him. Sylvia… well… by the looks of it, she looked like she wanted to be a Chaser.

"Yeah, there great, they are all really impressive. My whole family likes Quidditch besides my mum. If you can get Bill to play he is unstoppable chaser, unbeatable seeker, impenetrable keeper and a deadly beater. But the problem is that he usually doesn't like to play." Harry said truthfully. His mum did _not_ like Quidditch.

"Hmm… a shame that a mother is not interested in her children's dreams. Why doesn't Bill like to play if he is that good?" Wood asked.

"You would have noticed by now that Bill isn't a people person." Harry said.

Though he would never voice it out loud to his mother, Harry silently agreed.

"Anyhow! We're going to have practice soon! I'll give you the details later young Harry! See if you can manage to convince your brother to play." Wood said in ecstasy mode while patting his head as if he was a little kid.

"Uh huh."

That said, they both left the field.

When Harry went the opposite way of Wood, Harry began to wander around the abandon part of the castle. He was in deep thought.

Harry had remembered that time well on how Ireland and France asked him in his 6th year to join their Reserve Quidditch team when he had refused to play his House Quidditch team that year. They had all heard of his excellent Quidditch skills and they had wanted him to be a part of their team, but he refused. He was more worried about the war instead of a Quidditch game.

Since his rejection, Ireland had spent constant time sending him countless of letters pleading. He had to admit, they were pretty desperate. From what he remembered at the Quidditch World Cup, Ireland had a crappy seeker, but the best overall team. France didn't want him as a Reserve Seeker; they wanted him _on _the real team. He had to admit, he was pretty close to accepting when Fleur was begging him, but he told her after the war, he wouldn't mind joining them. He heard becoming a Quidditch Player for France they get huge benefits. He never knew what Fleur meant by that when she said it, but by the way she was winking at him, he had gotten a good idea.

Harry sighed. Quidditch was sometimes troublesome. This year though, he would try and win the Quidditch cup. He wasn't going to be knocked out for weeks after dealing with Quirrell. Correction, if he had to deal with Quirrell. He was a lot more experience in fighting now. So he was definitely more ready. He laughed at the thought of being ready, hell, he was ready to kill him and his Inner circle Death Eaters.

Suddenly Harry realized how late it was. The sky was already dimming. Sighing, Harry departed for the kitchens. He didn't want to face dinner with the whole Gryffindor table asking him for question on what happened. He didn't feel like facing questions from Hermione who would wondered what McGonagall wanted with him after the fiasco with the Remembrall and everything.

**End of Chapter 4: The First Week of Class & the Seeker**

**A/N: 1) Bill will play second fiddle most of the time till there is any combat.**

**Plz Review.**


	5. The Howler & the Troll

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All character belongs to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 5: The Howler & the Troll

"What!" Hermione screeched.

Everyone in the Gryffindor common room stared at the two.

"Shhhh!" Harry said quietly.

"Sorry." She whispered.

Everyone went back to their conversations.

"Nobody isn't supposed to know, it's supposed to be…"

"Congratulations Harry!" The twins said interrupted them.

Everyone in the common room was now staring at them.

"Wood told us. We're on the team to: The Gryffindor Beaters. Welcome aboard to the Gryffindor Quidditch team Mr. Seeker!" Fred said excitedly.

Everyone gasped. Neville was immediately giving Harry murderous looks.

Harry sighed. He knew how they found out, but he had to fake it.

"Why did he tell you? He told me to keep it quiet." Harry said giving them curious looks.

"Are you kidding me?" George said staring at him as if he grew an extra head.

"Wood was practically skipping around between classes and bragging to everyone that they found a seeker that would put Charlie Weasley to shame." Fred laughed.

Harry groan as the twins laughter.

Soon after everyone was congratulating him...

"Harry!" Hermione said impatiently.

"Sorry Hermione." Harry said after receiving twin kisses from two 3rd years much to the annoyance to Hermione. She threw them a nasty glare in which they ignored.

"Anyway…." She snapped.

Before she could say another word, Ron Weasley interrupted.

Harry saw Hermione gave the red head a glare. Harry knew why, Ron found Hermione annoying when she kept lecturing people about rules and everything and Hermione didn't like Ron either.

"Hey Harry." Ron said uncomfortably.

"Hello Ron." Harry said giving him a wondering look.

"I wanted to say…. I wanted to say I'm sorry for being a prat all this time, I was wondering… if we could be friends? I don't think I want to hang out with Neville anymore. I just realize we weren't really friends, he didn't even remember my name until the 1st week of school ended." Ron said looking down. His ears were bright red.

Hermione was about to open her mouth, but Harry interrupted her.

"Sure, I'll be glad to have you as a friend. Welcome to the club." Harry said smiling.

Hermione smiled at Harry. Harry didn't know why, but probably because Harry wasn't going to give him an earful when Ron was treating them two awfully at the beginning of the year.

"Here, sit down, take a seat, so we could get to know each other." Harry said smiling.

Ron smiled in return.

"Now allow us to introduce us properly. I'm Harry Potter…" Harry said pointed at himself. "This smart lovely witch here is Hermione Granger that boy over there with his head in the book is my brother Bill." Harry finished pointing at Hermione and Bill. Hermione was blushing from Harry's comment which he ignored or didn't show that he noticed.

Ron smiled and introduced himself.

"I'm Ronald Weasley. Just call me Ron. I'm not that smart like the three of you are in class, not that strong as a wizard either, but I like playing chess." Ron said his ears turning red about the word 'Smart.'

Harry smiled.

"Don't worry, just because you're not smart, doesn't mean we can't be friends." Harry said shrugging.

They all laughed.

"You say Chess? You must be a good strategist. Well that's good; I'm an awful strategist, especially in Chess." Harry said honestly.

Ron smiled at the comment. They soon began to talk about things.

"I have two brothers and four sisters. I'm the oldest in my family; you obviously know Bill; I have twin sisters who are named Sakura and Rosa. Next is my little brother Leon, then Sylvia, and lastly, Little Lily." Harry said laughing.

"What? That many sisters? I know what you're feeling; I have 5 brothers, and 1 sister. Bill is the oldest, he works for Gringotts as a Curse Breaker, next is Charlie who works on Dragons in Romania, then Percy, who's that git over their." Ron said pointing at the strict red head who was berating the two 3rd years that kissed Harry a while ago to not speak out loud. "Then we have my twin brothers, who are jokers, they are twins you met a several minutes ago. Next is me, then finally the youngest is my sister Ginny. She's a year younger then us; she'll be attending Hogwarts next year. We're all red heads in the family. So we got a fiery temper."

Harry had showed no recognition when Ron talked about his family, he just smiled.

"Wow huh, I think your twin brother's Fred and George is going to get along well with my brother Leon when he comes to Hogwarts, he's a prankster like my father. As for your sister Ginny, she might get along well with my sister's Rosa and Sakura since they will be attending Hogwarts next year. Plus their red heads as well." Harry said giving a smile.

"I heard of the Potter's from my parents. They said your family was forever Light Wizards, unlike the Malfoy's." Ron said the Malfoy's with a bitter tone.

"Heh… don't worry about Malfoy, he sometimes knows better then step up to me and mock me." Harry said truthfully.

Ron nodded.

"I may sound arrogant, but it's true, I actually have 3rd year's knowledge when it comes to theory and practical, so basically he fears me." Harry said honestly.

"Speaking of Malfoy…" Ron interrupted.

He then told Harry and Hermione who was reading one of her class book at the same time while listening to their conversation.

"Neville and Malfoy were arguing earlier. Their planning to have a wizards duel. We should stop them." Ron said sadly.

"I agree. We have to stop them!" Hermione said in a business like tone.

"Why? If they want to fight each out let them." Bill said.

"It is wrong to fight." Hermione said in her bosses tone.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Hermione; leave them alone, it's their problem." Harry said calming her down.

"Harry! If they get in trouble, we'll lose some serious points. All those points you gained for Gryffindor will diminished. We're at least 200 points ahead then the houses thanks to you. Do you know that all the other houses want you to be part of their house so you can earn their house massive points? Not to mention when they find out you became seeker as a first year. While you're gaining points, Neville is losing points! If it wasn't for you, we would have been in the negatives!" She scowled at him. Neville in the back ground scowled at hearing how he was being mentioned for losing points for Gryffindor.

"Hermione! Calm down." Harry said trying to soothe her. It wasn't working.

"Harry, if you don't do something, I'm going to tell a teacher!" She warned.

"Why do I have…"

"Hermione, do you want Harry to go and pound Neville and Malfoy so that they don't fight? Doesn't that defeat the purpose on not fighting?" Bill said in a serious tone with a straight face.

Harry burst out laughing at this. "Now that a good idea brother of mine." Harry said in a playful tone.

"No that not what I had in mind. You should act as a peace maker. Everyone looks up to you Harry you should be the perfect role model for students" Hermione said in a serious tone.

Harry fell down anime style.

"Look up to me?" Harry blurted out at them while getting up.

It was now Ron and Hermione who fell down anime style. Hermione had gotten up again and began shouting.

"Yes, the moment you entered Hogwarts, you have Gryffindor in lead of the House Cup who hasn't won the House cup in several years, you became a hero to the Muggleborns, you defend other houses and people who you don't know who were getting picked on, you even defended Slytherin, in which three fourth's the people in Hogwarts hate, and you keep the bullies away from picking on other people, and now you become the youngest seeker in two centuries!" Hermione yelled.

Before Harry could respond, there were a lot of cheers in the Gryffindor common room. 'Damn straight.' 'That's right.' 'Harry you're my hero.' 'You tell him girlfriend.'

Harry blushed.

"Now, do you want me to continue?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed and joking said.

"It sounds nice when you compliment me Hermione, are you trying to ask me on a date?" Immediately the people in the room burst into laughter and Hermione turned beet red.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione screeched.

Ron immediately cowered. Harry didn't even flinch or cower he just spoke to her quietly so that only she and Ron could hear.

"When bed time ends, I'm going to cast a locking charm on the door. Are you happy now?" Harry whispered.

She didn't say anything but nodded.

Everyone was still laughing. Harry smiled inwardly.

"Well that turned to be anticlimactic. You know that a minor locking charm can be easily be surpassed right?" Bill said to Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow and gave him a wicked smile.

Later that night, he cast a minor size locking charm on the door and if Neville and his friends can break this 2nd year locking charm, then they deserved the right to duel Malfoy. It wasn't his business to begin with.

The next day Malfoy was looking smug. Harry wondered if Malfoy thought they got into trouble or not. Harry ignored the two enemies while they were glaring at each other. That was when Harry noticed the house points for the school.

'What the fuck?' Harry said looking at the hourglass unbelievably.

Gryffindor was down by 200 points!

Looking over his shoulder, Harry caught the angry and dejected looks on Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Hermione.

'No… those idiots!'

"_Heh… you're the idiot who didn't put a powerful locking charm on the door. Didn't you say if they could break down the locking charm, they had their own right to fight if they wanted to? Besides, don't mess with fate. Let fate do its work." Bill _said telepathically.

"It was your idea." Harry retorted. "True, I didn't know Hermione could be so stupid. The points lost would have been a good thing if Hermione wasn't caught." Bill answered back.

Harry said nothing. It wasn't his fault, but he knew he could have prevented it.

'Damn, all those points I earned for Gryffindor was for nothing.'

Gryffindor was now had 192 points, Ravenclaw had 204, Hufflepuff 175, and Slytherin 195 Harry groan to himself when he heard the whispers of why Gryffindor lost so many points, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Hermione was busted for sneaking out late at night and lost 200 hundred points. They were leading by at least 200 points at most, and down they were down by two hundred points. Oh, Gryffindor was going to hate Hermione and Neville and his friends for a while.

Harry groaned again and gave Hermione a sharp look that she suddenly looked uncomfortable with. She gave him an apologetic look and a mouthed that she was going to explain later.

Harry shook his head, and was about to get up and leave, but suddenly his attention was attracted to a red envelope that his family owl that was coming to him while carrying a wrapped up broom.

He gulped. What did he do? Harry didn't noticed when Ron whimpered or when Hermione gave him a curious look at the letter. By the looks of it, Ron knew what it meant, but Hermione didn't.

Before he could pick up the letter, Neville had other idea's thinking tried to throw off everyone's glare in Gryffindor to Harry, thinking he was in trouble.

"Look Potter has a Howler. I bet you he's in trouble." Immediately he and some of his friends laughed. Before Harry knew it, the Howler had exploded and huge booming sweet voice spoke up.

_HARRY SWEETIE! WE JUST HEARD THE NEWS. YOUNGEST SEEKER IN TWO CENTURIES! YOUR FATHER IS SO PROUD OF YOU. HE'S CELEBRATING WITH YOUR UNCLE SIRIUS IN HAPPINESS! OH HONEY WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU!_

Harry blush beet red as the letter shouted out loud to the entire Great Hall. Neville was looking furious at him for being praised instead of being yelled at, mind you, he was being yelled at. Malfoy looked murderous because Harry was given permission to join the Quidditch team as a 1st year. Everyone else was laughing at a beet red Harry. He thought it stopped there, but he was horrified as it continued.

_OH SWEETIE, I ALSO HEARD THAT YOU'RE TOP OF YOUR CLASS! YOU'RE TURNING OUT SO MUCH LIKE ME. THANK MERLIN I HAVEN'T GOT A LETTER ABOUT YOU PULLING PRANKS. I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT HOW YOU WERE DOING ALONE AND IT TURNED OUT THAT YOU WERE DOING JUST FINE. YOUR FATHER SAYS HI, AS WELL AS YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS. OH YES, THANK YOU SWEETIE FOR THE FLOWERS, IT WAS THOUGHTFUL OF YOU TO SEND FLOWERS TO ME. ALL MY FRIENDS ARE TELLING ME YOU'RE SUCH A SWEETIE FOR SENDING YOU DEAR MOMMY FLOWERS. YOU'RE SUCH A DEAR, SWEET HEART. CONGRATULATIONS AGAIN SWEETIE. _

_LOTS OF LOVE_

_MOMMY_

By the time it was done, Harry's head was under the table. He was blushing so red… it rivaled the legendary Weasley's.

Some of the teachers at the staff table had various expressions. Dumbledore had his twinkles in overdrive, Snape gave a dark sneer with a hint of a curl on his lips, Flitwick was laughing, and McGonagall was smiling. The rest of the staff was just smirking at him.

Everyone was laughing at him. Some of the upper classmen called him a 'Mommas Boy.' The girls were talking how sweet he was for sending his mother flowers. Hermione was cracking up like mad, all her sadness from yesterday's night forgotten.

"Oh Harry, I knew you were a mommas boy, but wow, you weren't kidding." That said another fresh bout of laughter.

"You can come out now I think your broom just arrived." Bill told Harry pulling him out.

Harry blushed and opened the package up to reveal his Nimbus 2000. There was a note on the bottom.

_Awww… you get to play Quidditch as a first year, I'm so jealous, here's your broom. Love ya bro! I told mom not to send you a Howler, but she was had a dreamy look in her eyes and humming. I don't think she heard me._

_Your dearest sister,_

_Sakura_

Harry smiled inwardly.

Ron had gasped as he looked at the package in front of Harry.

"Bloody hell, isn't that a Nimbus 2000!" Ron gasped. Everyone in Gryffindor immediately came to look.

"Wow Harry, you hit the jack-pot!"

"Damn straight! We're definitely going to win the Quidditch Cup this year."

"Wow I never even touched one. How cool. Can I have a ride on it?"

"Is it really yours?"

"Hey…" Harry said trying to control the situation. "My mum and dad bought it for me the first time it came out. So of course it's mine."

"_Sure_ momma's boy." Bill said.

Everyone snickered at a beet red Harry.

'Dear God, why did she have to embarrass me?'

By the end of the day, everyone was now calling Harry mommas boy. He blush beet red every time. The next day he decided to go visit Hagrid. Hagrid was grateful of course and they had a good conversation. When Hermione saw a hatched Dragon, she immediately scolded him for it. He told him he understood already and that Dumbledore was going to send it to Romania, since Draco was eavesdropping one day on him. The dragon had nearly bit Hermione's arm off it wasn't for Harry's quick reflex.

Bill enjoyed playing with the dragon will it was there at Hagrid's Hut.

Ever since Ron started hanging out with Harry's group, his grades started to pick up. Harry began to help him on his homework and help him study. Of course he didn't like it, but Harry told him if he wanted to show all his family that he had what it takes to be the best, he should study real hard and try out for Quidditch next year as a reserve. Harry hadn't given Wood the idea yet, but he was planning to next year.

Later that day, Hermione tried to explain to Harry what happened and how she lost points for Gryffindor. Seeing her dejected look, Harry told her he'll earn it back as quick as he could and everyone would forget about it, but Hermione still seemed sad and dejected.

A few weeks later, Halloween was coming. Harry overheard the boys in his dorm talked about going to the Forbidden Corridor for fun. Later that night, Harry had Shadow teleported to the room where the Mirror of Erised was hidden. (In this dimension, Dumbledore had left the Mirror of Erised in the Forbidden floor all this time.) He began to examine all the traps and puzzles that were hidden here. He returned back to his dorm after he made sure he put a few powerful locking charms that no first year could open.

The next day while they were in charms, they were practicing the Levitation Charm. Harry didn't hear or see that Hermione and Ron were arguing. Ever since they became friends somewhat, they been getting along but still getting into lots of arguments. He was to busy helping Professor Flitwick helping everyone else in the charm, so he didn't notice when Neville and his buddies approached them and started making of them.

Harry's knowledge was legendary…The teachers asked him if he wanted to take a test to see what year he could really be in. From the knowledge he shown, they said he would be a 2nd or 3rd year at most. Harry told them no, because he wanted to be with people his age. The teachers knew Bill was smart but for some reason he didn't want the shine like Harry. Harry didn't want his mum to send another Howler about how smart he was for being transfer two or three grades levels higher. He wrote her a long letter about sending a Howler and about much she embarrassed him.

She had paid the letter no heed.

She just said she was proud and excited so she didn't care. Harry sighed about it. But now because of his excellent grades and refusal to go to a higher grade level, he was stuck as a regular 1st year; he became an assistant to Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick. Everyone said he has a natural talent for being teacher. When he taught people, they understood perfectly and were happy that Harry was assistant teacher. Malfoy and Neville Longbottom were too proud to ask him, so they always went to the teacher for help.

Snape was confusing. Harry was not sure if he hated him or just like him. He was brilliant in potions which caused Snape to like him, but he hated him because he was his father's son. During his insane moods of hating him, he had tried to get Harry in trouble for smallest things in Potions, but Harry was brilliant and was always a step ahead of him. Harry had heard Snape telling some teachers that he admitted that the boy had potential in becoming a powerful Potions master, but Harry had inwardly laughed at the thought of being a Potions master.

That night during Halloween, Harry was eating as quietly as usual and having a small chat with Padma Patil, who was now known as one of his good friends. While he was chatting with Padma at the Ravenclaw table, for some reason, he had felt a strange awful feeling as if he forgot to do something, but he had ignored it. That was until he heard the Great Hall door slammed opened.

That was when it came to him like a snap.

Hermione wasn't here. Harry quickly looked at Ron and Neville. Ron was sitting by his brothers, they were just known as friends in this dimension, not closets of friends. Ron did not show any guilt or anything, just curiosity. When Harry had looked at Neville and his buddies, they were looking kind of guilty.

The look on their faces had told him everything.

He caught Bill's eye and sent him a telepathic message .Then as quickly as he could, he followed everyone out of the Hall when Dumbledore dismissed them.

Harry wasted no time. He had immediately Shadow teleported to the rest room where Hermione was. He was shocked to see that the time of differences were faster then usual and things were going a bit to fast compared to his old dimension. When he arrived on time he saw the troll aiming his heavy bat at Hermione. Reacting fast, Harry threw an enhanced magical dagger that blew the bat into smithereens. Hermione yelled for Harry, but Harry didn't hear a word she said.

Harry was beyond furious. He began to glow with power. Using a bit of control, he was not going to need to his full power on a weak creature such as this.

With a thought of command, his shadow powers had bounded to the troll, freezing him in place. The next, Harry had lifted his wand and said in a cold hard voice.

"For threatening my friends..." He shouted out loud, "_Shadowra Flara!_"

A huge burst of black light that sounded like screeched flames mixed with electro volts shot out of his wand and hit a powerful golden shield. Harry turned around to spot Bill standing there. Bill immediately bound the troll in strong magical ropes. "There is no need to kill an innocent creature Harry." Bill said.

Harry immediately ran to Hermione and held her. She started crying immediately into his arms.

"Harry… (Hic)… what… was… (Hic) that… troll… (Sob) doing here?" She cried onto his chest.

"Shhh… don't talk." Harry said holding her warmly.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the teachers approaching, he immediately looked towards Bill's direction only to find him gone. He apologized to Hermione.

"Sorry Hermione… Obliviate!"

A few moments later the teachers stepped inside of the room. He turned around to see Professor's Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, and Dumbledore. They were looking at him in amazement, awe, fury, worry, and relief.

"What on earth are you two doing here?" Professor McGonagall said with cold fury in her voice. She had to admit, she was awed seeing a completely bound mountain troll on the ground, the only conclusion it told her was Harry Potter captured and bound it himself.

"Why aren't you to in your dormitory?" She asked again in a calm voice.

Harry saw Snape about to say something so he spoke first.

"I was sitting at dinner until I noticed Hermione was missing, when Professor Quirrell entered, he yelled about the troll. I asked immediately if anyone saw Hermione, and someone told me she was crying, so I immediately set off to find her, I would of went to tell you the Professors, but something told me I should go look for her, timing was crucial. When I heard a scream, I knew where Hermione was, so when I entered, I saw a huge troll standing in front of her and was about to clobber her, so I focused in putting all my power into a Reducto spell and blasted the troll's bat at point-blank range. Due to this he fell and I bound him with Incarcerous spell." Harry trailed off.

Some of the teachers were giving a look in disbelief, but some nodded, it was true the lad was powerful, so of course that made sense. And of course, why would he lie?

"Now Ms. Granger, please explain your story." Dumbledore said kindly.

Harry released Hermione who stopped crying and spoke. Harry knew Hermione's story would match his, he had performed in memory charm on her just to be careful and alternated her memories, instead of Harry glowing with power and Bill being present, Harry ran in and shot a powerful Reducto curse and bound the troll. Harry had a feeling Dumbledore was going to use Legilimency to try and confirm it, which had angered him. As for the reason why Hermione was in here, at first she lied. But Harry who was still angry demanded that she tell the truth. She looked ashamed then told them what happened. That idiot Neville and his buddies was making fun of her when she tried to show them the movements in charms, and they started to call her a know-it-all and then they said the only reason Harry was talking to her was because he felt sorry for her because she had no friends. Dean and Seamus then told her how nobody in Gryffindor liked her; they only talked to her, because she was friends with Harry. So she was crying all day in the bathroom until she heard the door slam opened. A troll walked in and started to destroy things. He was about to kill her, until Harry ran while very angry and shot a powerful Reducto curse.

Harry was absolutely furious, but McGonagall was even more furious then him when she heard about how Neville and his friends were treating Hermione.

Before they could say anything Dumbledore spoke.

"Mr. Potter, I am glad that you have quick thinking. I would take points away from Mr. Longbottom, Finnegan, and Thomas. However it would not be fair to you two. Because of your bravery and saving Ms. Granger's life, 100 points to Gryffindor and special services award for your bravery." Dumbledore gave them an honest smile.

Harry smiled back and helped Hermione to her feet.

"Thank you Professor, I'm sorry for all the trouble." Hermione said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"No problem Ms. Granger, it is not your fault; those students who has hurt your feelings shall be punished. I am ashamed of hearing Gryffindors' own students have been hurting one of their own." McGonagall said shamefully. You could tell she was disappointed in her house.

"Anyhow, you two should be going now, I will be writing letters to your parents about this, good night." Dumbledore said smiling at them. However Snape stopped them. He knew Snape would. He was always trying to catch Harry off guard. But Harry was too guarded.

"But Headmaster! Potter… he broke the rules. You told him to go to back to the tower, but he didn't listen. Potter should be punished." Snape said lamely. He wanted to get Harry in trouble for the smallest of things. He had to try. He left Bill alone because his instincts told him to.

"Severus, Harry saved a student. Are you saying I should have punished him when if could have been young Mr. Malfoy's life or yours? Was it better if you want a student dead?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape sputtered and scowled and stalked off.

Harry smiled inwardly. He left with Hermione back to the Gryffindor tower. One thing was for sure, his luck was going to run out, and Dumbledore was going to find his secret and question him. Harry knew his luck was going to run dry someday, and his powers were going to be revealed.

He was lucky Bill was there. Otherwise the messy remains of the troll would have been hard to explain.

Harry felt ashamed that night. He should have watched Hermione carefully. He knew he was being too lazy. He was too confident in his own abilities. Because of his arrogance, Hermione almost died. He knew he had to quit joking around.

When they return back to the tower, Ron was furious that he couldn't have gone. Then again, he changed his mind and said he wasn't sure if he was up to face a Mountain troll. They didn't bother telling anyone else what happened to Hermione. Harry continued to help Ron study for his homework at the same time glared at Neville and his friends all night. Harry and Hermione had little success with Ron on homework, because Ron was not that determined. He was lazy. He wanted to play Chess or talk about Quidditch. Inwardly, Harry rolled his eyes; he wasn't even sure _how_ he managed to drag Ron to study in the first place. He had to admit, Ron was always the lazy type. Sometimes Harry would question him about his family and asking if he could meet them one day. Harry had definitely wanted to meet Ginny again. Ron didn't know of course, but Harry was discreet about it in his conversations. Ron was never too bright, and wasn't cunning at all. He was just more clueless then any other guys at Hogwarts. Someone could manipulate him, and he wouldn't even realize it until it was too late. He was a bit hot headed that was for sure, but Ron held honestly sometimes. He was truly a good friend sometimes to have around.

"There is a book in the library that might interest you. Go read it and cool yourself off." Bill told Harry.

Later at the end of the night, Harry walked to the library and was trying to find information about his wand. He never heard about the King of Azeroth before. He heard about former Kings of the Wizard World… but…Harry decided to look in the Restricted Section. The secret to taking books out of the Restriction section for students was… to not step inside of the Restriction section itself, but to summon the book to you from outside the Restriction section.

After finding the right book, Harry stepped out of the restricted section and summoned it towards him.

_**History's of Magical Rulers: By Sephiroth Jenova**_

"Hmm… _The Wizard King Seth_… nah… the _Demon Witch Queen Aghagim_… no definitely no… _The White Rose Queen Lily_? Interesting, she's hot and looks like my mum, but no… hmm? _The Demon King Sauron_? Very interesting… he looks very cool in that black armor…but no… Ah! Here it is… the _Shadow King Azeroth_…"

_**King Azeroth**_

_The Last Wizard King of the Magical Kingdom was King Azeroth. He lived for 363 years while ruling the Magical Kingdom of Europe until his death. He was born and raised in Japan. He died in his fortress Azkaban of a rare magical disease that had no cure. He was known to be the strongest of his line. Azeroth was born as a Shadow Mage. Like all Mages, his Shadow Mage powers did not mature until he was 16 years old. Azeroth was known as the strongest Shadow Mage in history and led the most powerful army that walked the earth known as Shadow Life Drainers. Little is known about them, however it is said they are the descendant copies of Dementors, but there is no truth or proof of this theory. However one thing is for certain, Azeroth once said only a Shadow Mage could command his Shadow soldiers._

'So that's why the reason why when I became a Shadow Mage they no longer affected me and ran away from me in battle!' Harry thought to himself.

_After his death, his loyal servants who he created from the shadows had disappeared, never to be seen again. However, it was rumored, that their resting place was near the island of Azkaban, the last home of their King._

_The reason why Europe no longer has a King is because the Wizard King Azeroth made a pledge, in which if he should one day die, the Magical Kingdom would be disbanded into multiple communities or under Ministries. Azeroth's dying pledge was respected and completed._

_As for Azeroth's shadow army that he created, it is said, that if these creatures are probably indeed the Dementors. From Azeroth's journal, whoever becomes the next Shadow Mage will have full control over his deadly army of Dementors, as a Shadow Mage, they can control the life span of a Dementor because they are made out of shadows. Feared of being destroyed, when a Dementor see a Shadow Mage, they can feel its dark power, and flees before it before the Shadow Mage can bind it and have it serve the Shadow Mage for eternity._

Harry was left speechless…As a Shadow Mage, he could command the Dementors to _serve_ him!

"What the hell?" Harry shouted.

**End of Chapter 5: The Howler & the Troll**

**Please Review.**


	6. Quidditch & the Train Ride

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 6: Quidditch & the Train Ride

The very next morning, Harry woke up feeling extremely tired. Finding information on the former user of his wand had tired him somehow. He found out so many things yesterday it gave him a headache. If he knew earlier on he could control Dementors in his dimension and could kill them permanently, he would have done it long ago and saved countless of lives.

Forcing himself out of bed, he began his morning rituals. Exercising, go back to the dorm, get ready for class, and leave to the Great Hall early like always. Sometimes he would meet Hermione in the common room during those times. Like him, Hermione was an early riser.

This morning it was slightly different. After getting ready for class, he received a letter from his dad which was on his bed.

_Dearest son,_

_I heard about everything that happened between your friend, you and the troll. Dumbledore wrote to us. I'm proud of you son. You have changed so much that it amazes me. The way McGonagall 'bragged' on the letter was simply amazing. Anyhow, back to yesterday night. I'm proud of you in rescuing your friend. Your mother would have written you a letter, but I doubt you want another Howler. That must be embarrassing. I understand how you feel. I was called 'Mommas boy' all threw out my 1st and 2nd year. I hope they don't call you that. I had never lived it down._

_Anyway, I'm getting off track…capturing a troll! Are you out of mind son? I'm proud of you and all, but putting yourself in danger like that! Damn it son, you had your mother in hysterics. I had to stun her. She was crying about how you could have been hurt or even killed! She was trying to Floo to Hogwarts, but I had your sisters hiding the Floo powder from her. Everyone says hi, especially Yuna. She has a crush on you for so long. You should date her. She's a fine girl. You could bring the families together if you marry her! Hint You would do great with her since she was raised in the ways of ancient tradition. _

_So how's class? I read a letter from Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore that you exceed your normal grade level. That's brilliant. They recommend we make you take a Wizard Magical IQ test. To bad you're no longer a prankster. They told me you should be in your 3rd year. They said Lily was a good influence on you. What about me? I'm your father. You should listen to me to! You should do some pranks like your old man. _

_Sorry son, I'm ranting. _

_Oh yes, I heard about you and Bill putting Snape in his place. I'm proud of you'll. I want to tell you son, the reason Snape hates you is because of me. I did so many awful things to him when we were younger. I heard how much he treating you, and I apologize that he is taking it out on you. Sorry son. I was a huge prat when I was younger. When you come home, I want to tell you some of the awful things I did, and maybe, you would understand what I mean. _

_I hope you forgive me. _

_I had tried to tell him I was sorry for several years now, but he doesn't respond to my letters. Oh yes, I heard about you blasting the young Malfoy heir in school. Congratulations kid! I should be like every other father and scold you, but I want to say good job. The news was all over my department of how you showed Lucius Malfoy's son and defended Muggleborns! Lucius Malfoy hasn't been looking me in the eye since then! Good job kid! Your mother still say's she's disappointed in you, even if you were defending Muggleborns. She literally says you shouldn't pick a fight, however her smile says otherwise. Remus says hey and he hopes you study well. Your Uncle Sirius and Aunt Amy have also heard about you. They are quite proud. Well I got to get ready for work. Later son and take care. _

_Remember to prank someone…_

_Oh yes, I heard about your first Quidditch game is this Saturday from McGonagall. I'll be coming with the entire family. I requested a day off from work. Sirius is taking a day off as well. Aunt Amy will be their as well. You better give us a damn good show. Love ya kid._

_Your loving Father,_

Harry was surprised. His father was apologizing? He didn't think his father would have apologize to Snape, however he did. Harry's respect for his father grew. But it kind of hurt him knowing that Snape didn't accept it.

_I guess scars run to deep._

Harry got up and left downstairs for breakfast. He saw Hermione who was waiting for him, she gave him a winning smile and they had both set off to the Great Hall. When they passed by the Gryffindor ruby glass, they noticed Gryffindor was leading by 110 points. There was no way the other houses could catch up. They were leading to far and when the next Quidditch game approached, they would even get more points. When Harry and Hermione had reached downstairs, they heard rumors from other Gryffindors that Neville, Seamus, and Dean were given a seven week detention from teasing Hermione. That was harsh he had to admit, then again, all they had to do was help Filch clean around the school. That was easy, they were lucky they didn't have to serve detention with Snape.

As November came, it slowly became colder in the weather. Quidditch season was around the corner. It was coming this Saturday, 'Gryffindor versus Slytherin.' Harry wasn't worried. He was one of the best Quidditch players of his generation.

Or so everyone told him in his dimension.

He just had to make sure Quirrell didn't interfere. Not like he would. He wasn't The Boy Who Lived in this dimension, so Quirrell wouldn't do anything against him anyway.

Around the week, Harry noticed Snape was limping. He knew why, but remained silent. Harry watched as Snape started to taunt Neville. Harry had to admit, he found joy in seeing it. Neville wasn't known as a hot shot at Hogwarts. Harry was. Harry sighed. Harry had gained the reputation as a top student, strong, and very popular. He was very handsome for an eleven year old, and many girls were always trying to flirt with him, but he was polite and said he wasn't interested. He was too young to begin with and truthfully, he really wasn't interested in girls at that moment, which wasn't a lie. For some reason he felt like he was forever in love with Ginny. Though she wasn't the same Ginny he was in love with in his old dimension, she would still grow up to be the same person he loved... hopefully... or may be not.

Bill was busy studying about wizards and their magic. His mind and soul might have been 8000 years old but he had no clue about wizards in his real life. He just didn't bother himself by getting involved in the affairs of mortals. Harry was helping him to adjust pretty well though.

At the end of the week, the 1st Quidditch game was approaching faster.

Neville and his crew approached him during breakfast one day after pushing around some Hufflepuff 1st years.

"You may be strong with a wand and top of your classed we'll see how you do in Quidditch like Wood keep's bragging about." Neville said still stock jealous at Harry.

Harry ignored him. At the corner of his eye, he noticed that Ron was still hanging out with Neville. Why? He did not know.

Neville left eye twitched. He was quite annoyed at being ignored.

"Look Potter, we started off roughly, I just wanted to show you and a hand of friendship. Don't regret rejecting my friendship." Neville said coldly.

Harry laughed. Hermione gave a small smile as well.

"Usually I don't judge people at first appearance, but you are an exception. The first time you appeared at Hogwarts and mocking me when I was being _sorted_, that was the day you crossed me. I don't give a damn about the situation between you and me. You're The Boy Who Lived, I'm sure you can find yourself _other_ friends besides me." Harry said sarcastically.

Narrowing his eyes, he stalked off as Harry called him from behind.

"If I see you mess with those Hufflepuffs again, you will definitely not like what I'll do to you." Harry said in a cheerful and yet threatening voice.

Hermione waited until they were out of ear shot before she spoke to her best friend.

"You know Harry, they haven't stopped trying give you a hand in friendship. You should accept it. They are going to give you a hard time in the future." Hermione said seriously.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a damn about them. Let them. I'll be ready." Harry said seriously. He liked to live dangerous sometimes. It was part of his nature as the former Boy Who Lived.

"Well, watch out during Quidditch, I got a bad feeling about this." Hermione said worried while looking at Neville and his crew who was giving Harry glares.

Padma, who was sitting by them, shook her head. For some reason, Harry knew things were going to be different in this dimension. Padma was like a replacement for Ron, but she and Hermione acted very much the same. It was funny, because Padma had sat with the Gryffindors more then she sat with the Ravens.

"They won't do anything. Neville is already in deep trouble from the flying incident. Did you hear what he did to Malfoy? They got into a fight in the hallway, though Neville won. Both of them were given detention for two weeks. That's ten weeks of detention total with the incident of the Halloween accident, broom incident and their little scuffle."

"Yes well, let's concentrate more on Harry's first Quidditch game, I hope you do well Harry." Hermione said worried.

Bill smirked at harry. Harry thought that he'll show everyone. He had a move he been practicing back at home.

People were wishing him luck while others were telling him to be careful around Slytherin. Gryffindor had ¾ of the school on their side, including a few Slytherins, the ones that were friends with Harry of course. Harry gained the reputation of a model student among the younger students. He was given early respect around Hogwarts and it was quite interesting in seeing an eleven year old being respected by the senior students.

Harry had made a lot of good friends in good places and he knew in the future, it would do him good.

Hermione made other friends as well. She was friends when the brainy people. Like Ravenclaw or more like Padma Patil. Parvati, Padma's twin sister and Lavender did not quite get along with Hermione or Padma at all. They didn't quite get along with brainy people.

So, Hermione's closest girl friend was Padma and they got along quite well together. Padma would act very similar to Hermione; however Padma wasn't as bossy and strict. They were both very intelligent. Padma was very quiet and shy unlike her sister Parvati. He heard rumors of the freaky people are the shy and quiet ones, looking back at his past relations with Padma, he knew it was true. Surprisingly, both were friends with Cho Chang, a 2nd year Ravenclaw, Harry's old ex-girlfriend.

Harry couldn't help but admit that he was surprised of Cho.

She was quite different at twelve years old. She was a very nice person compared to the one in his old world where people had mixed judgment on her. He had heard rumors of course, that she had really changed when she dated Cedric and lost her sweetness. She had gotten overconfident because she was dating one of the popular guys in school. She had of course let it go to her head and when Cedric had died, that was when she had changed. Her innocence had died when Cedric was murdered by Voldemort.

Speaking of dating… Cedric and Cho began dating after the Yule Ball. Harry dated Cho a bit as well. Not just 5th year, but during the summer after 5th. Of course they broke up when they realize it just wasn't right. So they stayed friends. Good friends with benefits that is…

**(((o)))**

Finally the day came of the Quidditch match. Harry was eating as normal as expected. His team however, they were looking unsure. Harry sighed. They were looking pale like they seen a ghost. He would yell some encouragement, but he just ignored it.

When the time came for the game, they were later standing in the field looking at the Slytherin team. Harry had seen his family a while ago. They were by the teacher stands. They waved and he waved back cheerfully. He could hear the girls in his team murmur. 'I wish I had his cheerfulness.' Harry rolled his eyes mentally. He couldn't believe why they were so worried for. They were great at practice, even better then in his old dimension.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, from all of you."

Harry smirked. This caught everyone's attention that was on the field. Harry was going thrash Slytherin. He was going to show everyone how great he was as Seeker.

Hooch was looking at Harry who was looking at Slytherin evilly. They were shivering from his green eyes.

"Mount your brooms, please." Hooch said worriedly.

Harry got on his Nimbus. He wanted to use his Firebolt, but he knew that would be against the rules to use an unknown broom.

Madame Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up including the referee.

Harry shot out the fastest. He was in his game now. He was fully concentrating while listening to Lee Jordan who was commentating.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately taken by Angelina Johnson, what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too."

"Jordan!"

There were some small giggles in the crowd.

"Sorry, Professor!" Lee said apologetically, but he really didn't sound like it.

"Chaser Alicia Spinnet intercepts Marcus Flints shot, rather spectacular actually. Wow, Slytherin hasn't improved much have they?"

"Jordan!" McGonagall screeched.

"Anyway, look at Gryffindor go, Wow, our youngest Seeker in the game sure knows how to play Quidditch doesn't he? He's intercepting every Slytherin play they are dishing out! Ouch, one of the Slytherin Chasers has just been hit on the head by a Bludger by a Weasley. Don't know which one. Yes, the Weasley's are known to be legendary in Quidditch. What foul? Penalty shot to Slytherin! They shoot, yes! Wood blocks it! Quaffle is immediately taken by Alicia, no way, come on Weasley's, hit him on the head, ouch, right between the legs! That'll do. Nice shot their Weasley's." Jordan commented.

"Lee Jordan!" McGonagall shouted.

Everyone in the stands were giggling and laughing.

"Sorry Professor, oh look Alicia Spinnet scores another goal! Another 10 points to Gryffindor! Look at our youngest player in Gryffindor go again, wow he plays like a Professional, man I wish I could be him, so many of us lonely guys look up to him even though he is shorter then us, he got the looks, the brains, the confidence, the power, the charm, the sexiness …."

"Lee Jordan!" You could hear Harry's family in the back ground laughing and giggling.

"Sorry Professor, I do admire him from afar... oh wait, is that our young Harry? He's abandoning his strategy, he's after the snitch! Go Harry!"

**Harry's P.O.V.**

The moment the game started, he zoomed up immediately. He was flying around intercepting all of their plays. He was annoying the shit out of Slytherin. They were giving him the finger but he just brushed it off, he saw how the Weasley's who were inspired by Jordan's commenting and continue to swing their bats like mad men.

After 10 minutes of playing. Harry smiled hearing how Lee said he admired him in so many ways. The enemy seeker was taunting Harry. Harry annoyed decided to kick the game up a notch. He saw at the corner of his eye that the Slytherin Seeker was eyeing him closely. With a fake sudden concentration, Harry immediately dived he was taking turns and spins like crazy like he was really chasing the snitch.

"Harry Potter is after the snitch!" Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as the Slytherin Seeker followed. Everybody was watching Harry as he was performing amazing dives, acrobats, and turns while chasing the 'Snitch.' To say the least, it was the most impressive moves they seen him do, even Wood was impressed. Harry slowed down purposely so he could follow. When they close enough Harry led him to the Slytherin stand and pulled out at the last second. The Slytherin seeker Terrace Higgs slammed straight into the Slytherin stands directly at Draco Malfoy who screamed.

Silence…

"Oh my god! That was a beautiful feint! A Wronski feint! Who would believe that? I don't believe it, it was all a fake all this time! Our youngest Seeker in two centuries is showing unbelievable skill. I guess Harry Potter is living up to his father's reputation! He's a Quidditch Prodigy!" Jordan shouted in the micro phone shocked. Everyone was shocked at Harry's performance. Harry just performed a professional Quidditch move and he did it professionally while faking it the whole time when he did the dives and turns. Wood was giggling like mad and cheering with the rest of the Gryffindor team.

Harry smiled and wave at Commentary box. Those in the commentary box had waved back at him.

"Excellent move Harry! Wait, there's a time out for Slytherin, Slytherin Seeker Higgs is badly injured. I don't blame him. That had to hurt. Oh wait! Someone else is injured! Who is that?" Lee asked.

"Wow, a spectacular feint from Harry Potter. He crashed straight into one of his jealous nemesis Draco Malfoy who seems to be hurt! What a wussy girl."

"Jordan!"

They heard in the background of Sirius talking.

"So that's the slimy stuck up Malfoy that my cousin had bred. I was surprise the Malfoy's could breed children. I'll be damn." Sirius murmured in the background.

"Sirius Black!" McGonagall screeched.

Everyone began to snigger and laugh out loud. Some of the Draco Malfoy's supporters were looking murderous at the commentary box.

Soon enough the game continued. Higg's was pissed beyond belief. He wanted to keep playing even with a broken shoulder. Harry was impressed he was still going with an injury. This time Slytherin was doing multiple fouls. They had tried to take out Wood, but failed when Harry kept intercepting. When they would hit Bludgers, Harry would get close enough to one and rubbed it so it could go the other way. Wood was open jawed at Harry's skill like everyone else. It was unbelievable and unexpected when they saw how he flew next to a Bludger and kicked it away towards other player, in which it failed because he wasn't strong enough to kick it, so he had to resort to push and rub it to the direction he wanted it to go to.

His team as gob smacked, Harry had never showed that much skill during practice!

After a few minutes of getting the beat down for Slytherin, everyone saw how the Slytherins were soon getting their act together after a time-out. They were aiming for the Chaser's like mad. Gryffindor Chaser's barely had enough time to dodge them. Harry couldn't even help, he was to busy trying to end the game by looking for the snitch. When Harry saw one of the enemy Chaser had a clear path towards Wood, Harry flew straight towards the Chaser from the side, and intercepted the ball and went toward the Slytherin goal fast! He had a clear path as well. He was trying to find a clear spot and throw it to one of his Chaser's, but they were to busy dodging as well. The people in the field were too shocked to do anything. Everyone was shocked to see a Seeker holding the Quaffle. Only Wood wasn't surprised, he knew Harry would have been a great Chaser as well! It's not every day you see that. It wasn't against the rules either.

"What the hell? Potter's got the Quaffle! I have never seen a Seeker helping out friendly Chaser! Is this legal in school matches Professor?"

When Harry approached the Keeper, he made a spectacular feint and could have scored, but instead he threw it hard at the Keeper's broom. He lost balance and fell off. While he was falling he hit the ground hard with a sickening crunch. The keeper wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"Holy shit!"

"Good graci … Jordan!"

"That was deliberate! Damn Potter… you play rough! Go Potter! Show them what Gryffindor is made out of! (Here the Gryffindors cheered.) Kick their slimy arses! Penalty to Slytherin!" Jordan screamed into the microphone while dancing away from McGonagall who was trying to yank the Microphone from him.

Slytherin was devastated of course. There was no Keeper! Once the penalty shot was given, the rest of the Slytherin team was worried and panicking. Flint wasn't panicking, he was pissed, he tried to kick Harry and intercept him when Harry was flying by fast. It was pretty obvious of what he was doing to the crowd. They were booing at him, but Flint continued. Harry couldn't blame him for getting angry, but seeing how he was trying to ram him clearly on purpose, he decided a kick the game up another notch. When he saw Flint tried to ram Harry, Harry tipped his broom quickly upward, letting Flint fly under in horror, quickly, Harry lowered his broom hitting the back of Flint's broom making him fly off and hitting the ground. Everyone heard a sickening crunch and winced. Immediately a time-out was given.

When the Gryffindors were on the ground his team spoke.

"Damn Harry, you're a demon!" Katie said excitedly.

"Yes! If we keep this up, it wouldn't matter if you caught the snitch at all." Wood said looking ecstatic.

True enough, looking at the score board. Harry noticed it was 270-20. They were killing them. He didn't even notice they were that high.

"Harry, you need to end this now so we could get the points for the snitch. If they forfeit now, we won't get it. Hurry up and catch it. We'll deal with the rest!" Wood said excited.

"Calm down Wood, we're excited to, our first win against Slytherin in years." Angelina said with equal excitement like Wood. Fred and George were grinning like mad.

Harry nodded.

Yeah, he better wrap this game up. He wasn't planning on embarrassing the Slytherin team to much and he was quite sure Snape was going to get him for this.

Hooch immediately blew the whistle for everyone to get back in position. Slytherin lost a Chaser, a Keeper, and their Seeker had a broken shoulder.

Harry decided to catch the snitch now. Slytherin team was badly injured. He was surprise they didn't forfeit after that time-out.

'Must be their pride.' Harry thought.

**5 Minutes Later…**

When he saw it, he was already in a middle of a Feint, he quickly zoomed pass one of the Slytherin Chasers who freaked out thinking Harry was aiming for him. The Slytherin Seeker that was falling for the faint earlier thought Harry was Feinting again. He saw how Harry did Feints over other Feints. It was too much. This time when he looked closer, he noticed it really was the snitch! He tried to follow Harry who was chasing it, but it was too late. Harry already caught it!

The crowd exploded with cheers.

Lee shouted into the microphone.

"And Harry Potter catches the Snitch! Gryffindor Wins by the margin 460-20. A major upset to Slytherin. What a slaughter by Harry Potter and the Gryffindor team."

Everyone cheered at Harry's name. Harry had to admit, he was brutal when he knocked Flint like that, but he had never did liked Slytherin. They had always played dirty and he return, decided to play it back.

When they touch back down, the team immediately commented on him.

"That was wicked win!" Fred announced.

"Even if we lose the next game, we'll probably still be leading in points!" George commented.

"Yeah, we kicked their ass!" Angelina cheered.

"Man if felt good seeing that they are the ones that are injured this time! We didn't have a single person from our team sent to the Hospital this time." Alicia agreed.

"Damn straight!" Katie Bell yelled excitedly.

Harry laughed.

Wood was silent. The whole team gave him an odd look. Suddenly his demeanor change to an ecstatic smile. He cheered while hugging Harry fiercely. The whole team followed. The Gryffindors were running across the field to meet them while they cheered and hugged.

There was a huge party that night. Harry and Bill didn't attend though. They were with their family. His entire family was cheering like mad, besides his mum, his aunt Amy and Bill. Those two were pale like ghosts latter didn't care much about winning Quidditch.

"Wow Harry that was bloody wicked playing." Sirius commented.

"Sirius! Language!" Amy shouted at her husband.

"Wow kid, I didn't think you were that good. You definitely earned by respect." James said looking at his son proudly.

Lily was giving her son a disapproving look.

"Harry I'm ashamed of seeing you playing like that. You purposely injured them. You sent three to the hospital wing! Three! One, you knocked out purposely! Two, you knocked him off his broom on purpose, three, you broke someone's shoulder! You almost gave me a heart attack when you almost crashed into those stands!" Lily exclaimed.

"Ahhh forget mum. That was a great game bro. You should give us tips on how you play!" Sakura said excitedly.

Leon and Rosa were nodding. What they saw they were impressed. Their older brother performed a Wronkski feint. A professional Quidditch move!

Sylvia knew how to fly, but she didn't understand Quidditch. She just cheered and nodded along her brother and sisters. Little Lily was giggling when she saw Harry. Harry began to tickle her, which had caused her to start laughing. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"You know son, this is going to reach the ears of the Quidditch League teams, and they are probably going to attend your next Quidditch game to see your skill. I hope you'll become a Quidditch player after school! Man, you might even get to play Quidditch while you're in school!" His father said excitedly, much to Lily's protesting. "Think about it, you'll be the youngest player in Professional Quidditch if they accept you before you turn sixteen!"

After they had some small talk and before they were about to go back home, Yuna was blushing furiously and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran away with cheeks flaming. Harry was left looking gob smacked. He was snapped out his thoughts when Sirius spoke just loud enough for Yuna to hear.

"I know my daughter's kiss shocked you Harry, but there's no need to freeze in shock by being kissed by a beautiful girl." Sirius commented. He was smacked on the head by Amy instantly while their daughter was turning a darker shade of red.

"Sirius, that's not Harry's first kiss from a 'beautiful girl'. He was just surprised by it." Bill said in a teasing tone. James, Lily and Sirius were gaping at Harry. They started interrogating him about his first kiss. Harry was just glaring daggers at Bill.

Harry had to admit, that girl was a brave little girl to pull a kiss off him like that. For some reason he didn't look at her like that, only like a sister possibility. Plus they had the body of little kids. He had a mind of a 17 year old. He couldn't picture a sexy looking 9 or 10 year old, that was child molesting. He had to admit though, when Yuna got older, she was going to be a sexy little thing with her Veela traits, maybe by then, he wouldn't mind dating her, if things would not look good between him and Ginny.

Rolling his eyes, he watched as his family left to go back home. When he had finally reached the Gryffindor common room, he had immediately noticed that a lot of people were partying. As he entered, the Gryffindor girl Chaser's were giving him kisses on the cheek for such a good game.

"I was with my family. They wanted to congratulate me on my first Quidditch game." Harry responded as they questioned him on where he was at the whole time.

Everyone nodded and told him it was a wicked game. The game they played showed Slytherin one thing. Don't mess with Gryffindor or Harry Potter.

**(((o)))**

The rest of November ended quickly followed by the beginning of Christmas. Ravenclaw defeated Hufflepuff and it was odd. Harry wasn't surprise when Quirrell didn't attack him at the Quidditch game. Things were different. Quirrell wouldn't care about some 1st year who he didn't know that well. Harry Potter wasn't The Boy Who Lived in this dimension. Oh well, Christmas was approaching. He had more important things to do then worry about a crazy professor.

When Christmas Holidays approached, both the Potters and Hermione were leaving for home. Harry didn't want to take the long way home by train, he was thinking of Shadow Walking, but he knew his family was going to be there to greet him at the train station.

On the way back from the train ride, Neville walked in with his crew.

"Potter." Neville said entering. He completely ignored Bill, Hermione, Ron, and Padma.

Harry didn't say anything but looked at Neville and his crew. "So Potter, I give you one last chance, you can hang out with us, or you can hang out with losers and a bunch of nerds." Neville declared.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Geez, how's this for an answer." Harry said lifting his wand but before he could do anything Bill blasted them out of the compartment. Bill was in no mood to deal with Neville at the moment. Harry thought that Neville was worst then Malfoy.

Neville just gave a glared at them he was thinking of taking the on but wisely decided against it.

Harry sighed. He looked at Bill with a questioning look. "I had enough of his nonsense. Plus I am bored now. Don't worry I will deal with the fall out if any." Bill said.

"Harry, you're quite popular with the bullies." Padma said quietly.

Harry smiled and spoke in an equal quiet voice.

"That's because I hate people who think they are all talk and no bark. Neville thinks because he's famous he can do anything. Someone has to knock him a peg or two. I would hate to be The Boy Who Lived. It's too troublesome." Harry said seriously.

Harry had raised an eyebrow at this. Ron was a follower, pure and simple. He had confused Harry many times. At once time, he would hang out with Neville and his buddies, the next he would hang out with Harry and the girls.

"Harry! By the sound of it. You sound jealous of his title." Ron said looking at Harry concerned.

Harry scowled at this

'You have no idea what I went through when I was The Boy Who Lived Ron.' Harry thought to himself. Ron was a follower, pure and simple. He had confused Harry many times in this dimension. At one time, he would hang out with Neville and his buddies, the next he would hang out with Harry and the girls.

Harry huffed incredulously at the comment.

Hermione and Padma had giggled seeing Harry's expression.

Padma spoke softly.

"Ron, Harry's not jealous of his title, he's just doesn't like Neville period. Don't you hate the way he acts when he keeps saying I'm The Boy Who Lived this! I'm The Boy Who Lived that! It's annoying. Not to mention the way he tries to push people around, people hate that."

"Bill, next to Harry you're the most intelligent student in our class. So why do you keep reading all the time?" Hermione asked seeing Bill had gone back to reading his book.

"That not true Hermione. I believe that we both are equally smart and powerful. We are twins after all. He just likes to be alone. It's his nature." Harry answered.

"But what does he read? They don't seem to e Hogwarts books." Hermione asked eyeing Bill's book.

"oh! This book is you mean." Bill asked pointing to the book in his hand. "It's a copy some old wizard's journal. His name was…" Bill said trying to check out the back cover. "_Myrddin_ _Ambrosius_. Seemed to be a smart fellow invented lot of spells and stuff."

Harry was the only one to realize that Bill was reading a copy of Merlin's journal. He wondered for where did he get it. He looked up to see Bill discreetly waved his plam.

"You know, if Harry was The Boy Who Lived, it wouldn't be so bad, Harry for some reason fit perfectly for what everyone thinks of The Boy Who Lived. He's everything you would think of the guy. Smart, confident, kind, cool, handsome, popular, and I think almost everything of the above, like a dreamy prince." Padma said while reading a book she pulled out.

"Padma, are you trying to ask me for a date like Hermione?" Harry said in a superior voice and pose. Padma grinned a little bit and pinched his cheeks causing him to wince in pain.

Before could do anything to Harry, their door opened again. It was Malfoy and his goons.

Harry sighed. Why can't they stop bothering him?

"Potter." Malfoy said evenly. Ever since Harry embarrassed him, he would always keep his cool and ignore Harry if possible. More like anyone that is connected to Harry Potter.

"Hello Malfoy, pleasant weather don't you say?" Harry asked.

Malfoy was about to sneer but he stopped himself.

"Yes, pleasant weather." Malfoy said in an absentmindedly voice.

There was a moment of silence. Padma and Hermione were looking above their books and were watching from Harry to Malfoy, and back.

Harry was patient; he was going to let Malfoy talk.

Ron however, wasn't patient.

"Can we help you _Malfoy_?" Ron asked. Hanging out with Harry, he had learned to keep his temper down a bit, but not too much.

Malfoy ignored him and looked at Harry and spoke.

"Why are you not in Slytherin?" Malfoy asked getting to the point.

Harry looked up at him surprise, but recovered it just as quickly. Of all things Malfoy would do, he asked Harry a simple question.

"Why do you ask?" Harry asked.

"Strangely enough, the Bloody Baron would sometimes make several strange comments about how you are a true Slytherin whenever he is in the dungeons." Malfoy paused. "I want to know why he has been telling us to listen to you and follow your judgment."

That was a surprise.

The Baron telling everyone in Slytherin that he was a true Slytherin and to show him respect? Maybe it was because he was able to fool everyone including Dumbledore. To do something like fooling Dumbledore required lots of skills. It didn't hurt that he had friends in all houses that could have told him stuff of what Malfoy and what Neville was planning for him. Almost every 1st year in his class had owed him a favor.

Thinking of something quick Harry spoke.

"I do not know why. Maybe because I am not prejudice like many people or maybe because I treat all people with respect unless you're like Neville Longbottom, then we got problems." Harry said the last part very sarcastically.

Malfoy smirked. He liked one thing about Harry Potter, well, a few things that is. He was sarcastic like many other Slytherins and most of all… He hated the famous Longbottom as well as him.

"Very well Potter, until we meet again." Malfoy said closing the door.

They were all silent until Ron broke it.

"Harry… why would the Bloody Baron say that about you?" Ron asked a bit cross.

"you are to young and naïve to understand it Ron." Bill said.

No matter how much Harry had tried to change Ron's views that not all Slytherins were bad, Ron would not change. To him, all Slytherins were bad and if Harry was called a 'perfect' Slytherin by the Bloody Baron no less, he knew his situation with Ron was going to go sour.

Hermione and Padma were looking curiously at him.

Harry shrugged.

"Truthfully… I don't know." Harry said not sure. What was the Bloody Baron up to? Was he trying to hint to his Slytherins about how he was fooling everyone of who he truly was?

Soon, they began to get more comfortable on the way back to the train station. During that time, Harry had gotten to know Padma a bit more. It turned out the Patil's were good friends with his parents back in school. Harry learned about the Patils' were also living in Godric's Hollow and were friends with the Potters, because Padma's father was an Auror Captain like Harry's father. It turned out the reason why the Potters never met the Patils in the neighborhood was because their parents wouldn't let them leave the house most of the time. Their mum was very protective of them.

"Odd, how home our families never met together sometimes?" Harry asked.

"My mum is very protective of us. She still thinks we're little kids that shouldn't be walking outside…" Padma said unsure.

"Hey Harry." Ron said quietly.

"Hello to you to Ron." Harry said jokingly. After the curious conversation they had about Harry being a perfect Slytherin, Ron had gone immediately silent after that conversation.

Ron turned red and spoke.

"Very funny Harry, I wanted you to know my mum invited you to our house this Christmas, think your family can visit? I heard that my father and yours were friends at the Ministry."

Harry was shocked. Maybe he could meet Ginny sooner then he thought.

"Sure, I'll have to ask my mum and dad. I'm sure they would love to visit. I heard from my dad that he knew yours, but I wasn't sure."

Ron nodded.

Hermione and Padma looked put it out Harry noticed.

"Hey you guys, err… girls, cheer up. It's not like we're forgetting about you two. I got you some great presents this year. You girls will love it." Harry said smiling happily. Indeed they would love it. Hermione would love hers, and Padma… well she would probably faint when she see it. Harry knew Padma loved Astronomy.

As they all continued to chat, Harry had slowly become drowsy and eventually, he went into a deep sleep.

As soon as Harry fell asleep Bill cast a notice me charm on him self. The others in the compartment just forgot that he was there.

While he was sleeping, Padma, Hermione, and Ron spoke whispering to each other.

"Hey, I just noticed, don't you think Harry's a bit mature for his age half the time?" Ron whispered.

Hermione and Padma rolled their eyes at Ron, how come he realized it now? Then again, Ron had rarely hung out with them unless it involved homework, studying, or talking to Harry about Quidditch.

"It's not a bad thing, but yeah. He's really smart to, brilliant actually. All of the Ravenclaws are jealous of him." Padma said to herself. Yeah, she was jealous a bit like her fellow Ravens as well, but her friendship with Harry had overruled it.

"Yeah, I'm kind of jealous to. I wish I was as smart as Harry. He practical knows about everything in our curriculum, except for History of Magic." Hermione paused. "Did you know when I went upstairs to wake him up one day, I found a book that he was reading, and it was about very high magic theories. Something you only read when you're in a Magical University." Hermione said giving Harry a slight jealously look.

"I've seen him reading those sometimes. I had heard from Madame Prince and McGonagall are quite proud of him to." Padma said seriously.

Harry was the perfect model student that everyone to looked up to.

Ron who was listening this couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Harry, Padma, and Hermione were smart, and he was only an average student. It was times like this, he felt uncomfortable hanging out with them.

"Yes, well, he showed me some theories and easier ways in wand movements when it came to transfiguration and charms. It was pretty impressive. I was impressed." Hermione said thinking when she asked Harry to show her some tips in charms, which was her weakest subject. She had no problem when it came to Charm theories, but practical, she would have failed miserably if it wasn't for Harry's help.

"Yeah, Harry's like the perfect student that the teachers admire. Harry's handsome, smart, confident, good in sports, well mannered, polite, brave, and most of all, he's helpful to all students who need help." Hermione said wisely. Padma nodded along with her.

"Some Ravenclaws, Cho, and I heard Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall discuss that if Harry was a 5th year now, he would be the 1st candidate for the Prefects badge or if possible, a future Head Boy candidate." Padma added to Hermione's praise to Harry.

"Hey… should we tell Harry about that 3 headed dog we saw on the 3rd floor? I mean, you know, he might know who Nicholas Flamel is. You can't deny that Harry is a brilliant student he would be helpful." Padma said to Hermione and Ron. Unknown to Harry, both Ron and Hermione had accidentally stayed up late and was in the hallway during after hours, but they bumped into Filch so they ran, and accidentally found the Cerberus on the forbidden floor. They had told Padma, and now Padma, Hermione, and Ron were trying to investigate what the dog was trying to hide. All they needed to find out now was who Nicholas Flamel was. They would have asked Harry, but they were tired of Harry helping them in everything like homework, and asking him for help in lessons. Hermione wanted to tell him because Harry was nothing but kind and helpful to them and wouldn't mind helping them, but Ron put his foot down and said they shouldn't because he felt guilty asking Harry for so much help these days. Padma had tried looking up Nicholas Flamel as well, but for a Ravenclaw, she still couldn't find him.

They were silent until the train began to slow down.

"Harry, wake up, the train's here." Hermione said poking him.

Harry smiled and opened his eyes.

He liked this dimension. He had peace and quiet. Barely had any worries, and he had a family.

Hermione and Padma began to get dress while Harry and Ron stepped out to another compartment to get dress. When they were done they stepped out of the train looking for their family and friends. Padma gave Harry, Hermione and Ron a hug goodbye and walked towards toward her family with twin sister waiting for her. Hermione gave her byes as well. She gave Harry a hug and told him Merry Christmas, while giving Ron a handshake since he thought hugs were unmanly in public. When she left, it was just Ron and Harry.

They had both saw their families at the same time. They were next to each other talking. They both took off towards their family members. The next thing Ron knew, he was being hugged by his mother.

"Oh Ronniekins, how was school?" His mother said cooing at him.

Ron's ears turned a dark shade of red while avoiding Harry's gaze.

Harry laughed, but it was short lived when he and Bill were hugged by different types of people.

His mother and all his sisters were hugging him at the same time.

Harry gasped. Bill slipped away from their graps.

"Mum! I need… to... breathe!"

His mother squeaked apologetically.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." His mother cooed.

Little Lily was yanking his sweater with her hands raised for him to hold her.

Harry smiled and picked her up.

"Hey Lily, have you been a good girl for mommy and your brother's and sisters?" Harry cooed.

She giggled and chirped.

"Yeah!"

"That's my little girl." Harry said smiling at his younger sister while everyone was still talking to the Weasley family. Harry turned his attention to Ron's mother; he saw at the corner of his eye Ginny was watching him.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Ron told me so much about you. I heard from Ron that your cooking is to die for." Harry said leaving his hand out for a shake.

She accepted his hand shake and blushed at his comment.

"Oh it's nothing. I just love cooking. It's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter. Ron's told me so much about you. I'm glad that you are helping him out on his studies." She said smiling at the messy black haired boy.

Harry smiled back and turned his attention to Mr. Weasley.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you as well. I heard from Ron that your hobbies that things that deal with Muggle things like electricity and plugs." Harry said smiling.

Arthur Weasley smiled. He liked this boy. He knew what his hobbies were and knew some things about Muggles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter. I heard much about you from my son, top student in your class and the youngest Seeker in two centuries." Arthur Weasley said shaking his hand.

"I would like to introduce you to my children. I'm sure you heard of Percy. He's a Prefect for Gryffindor."

Percy puffed out his chest.

"Fred and George Weasley, 3rd years in Gryffindor, and mind you, their pranksters. Be careful when they give you treats."

Fred and George grinned and spoke.

"We know Harry dad, but it's a pleasure to meet the rest of the Potters." George said.

"Harry told us your family is full of pranksters, it's a pleasure." Fred said bowing the girls, while James and his children grinned. Molly and Lily gave them a disapproving look.

Arthur continued on like nothing happened.

"And the youngest Weasley, my daughter, Ginny. She'll be attending Hogwarts next year." Arthur said proudly.

Ginny smiled at everyone, but a blush crept to her cheeks when she looked at Harry intently and turned away when he turned to look at her. A few of them had caught this. Harry's sisters scowled at her, while Sylvia and Little Lily looked confused at their twin sister's look. Leon gave her a cold look as he stood next to his older brother. The parents just smiled. James whispered to Lily.

"He's a heartbreaker that one, she best stay away from him, Yuna has first dibs on him." James chuckled.

Lily rolled her eyes. She hoped Harry wasn't going to be like James when it came to girls. James was such a heartbreaker until he met her.

"Hello Ginny. It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said ignoring his twin sisters scowling look at her.

Ginny blushed and shook Harry's hand and murmured.

"Please to meet you to."

Harry had different ideas. He gave a mischievous smile and kissed her hand, causing her to turn a darker shade of red through the white snow. He couldn't believe he still had this effect on her, he thought she only liked him back then because he was famous. This dimension he was not famous, so she must have definitely had a crush on him. Or maybe, she had a crush on him and The Boy Who Lived.

They looked at each other for a few more seconds until Sakura cleared her throat.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, see you later Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny." Harry said waving goodbye. The rest of the Potter's said their goodbyes and grabbed onto a port-key that James was able to get and disappeared.


	7. Christmas Holiday

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

A/N: At this point on, I'm going to rush the rest of Harry's 1st Year. I'm taking to much time on year one. So don't mind the errors and bad grammar!

Chapter 7: Christmas Holiday

"Say dad, how do you know the Weasley's?" Harry said while they were eating dinner that night after the train station.

"Oh, Arthur Weasley is head of his Department, 'The Head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts.' He's a great man, loves Muggles and their inventions, a real fanatic. The Weasley's are well known to be Light Wizards and Arthur Weasley is really well known at the Ministry. He could get himself promoted if he wanted to, but he loves his job. He loves doing what he desires." James said smiling at his children who were listening. Well… more like only Harry and Rosa was listening.

"Dad, are you friends with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

James smiled.

"Yes, we're friends at the Ministry. He's a great man." James said giving his son a smile.

"So you're friends with his son? Good for you. You can always trust a Weasley as a friend, but you better watch out, they have a fiery temper. You got to watch out when you marry them red-heads son." James said winking at Lily who rolled her eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes to. He knew the red head temper very well. Ginny was quite the furious fire dragon.

James saw his son roll his eyes at the same time Lily did. He shook his head.

Damn, he lost Harry to his wife. He now had to hope he didn't lose Leon as well to become a great prankster. He couldn't stand not having a son who wouldn't do pranks and live up to his reputation. Leon had great potential to be a prankster, but with his wife around…

Bill was a hopeless case. He could never become a good prankster. All he did was read books. Bill looked up at his father and their eyes met for an instant. Suddenly James turned into a giant green parrot. Lily quickly undid the transfiguration and scolded the kids for the prank. James didn't show it but inwardly he was very happy. He knew that Bill had some how managed to prank him.

"So Harry, Bill, I read from your letters, but I wanted to hear it from you. How's Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

Harry's brother and sisters immediately gave their attention.

"If you can manage to ignore most of the annoying people there life at Hogwarts is pretty good." Bill said.

Harry started to become uncomfortable from everyone's stare. What should he say? Should he tell them the truth? He wasn't familiar with family that well. Should he tell his mum how much he hated Snape for always trying to single him out and he had to put Snape back into his place repeatedly? Or should he…

"Harry, is something wrong?" His mother asked.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about some things."

"Yes well, you didn't answer my question." Lily asked looking at her son worriedly.

"Well… I really don't like Snape." Harry said as his mother threw his father a look.

"But its okay, I was able to handle him. Sometimes he tries to give me questions that are above our year level and expect me to answer it, but luckily I read ahead, so I answer them back. ¾ of the school hate him. Apparently I'm the first in my generation or at Hogwarts at the moment that stood up to him. Now he just ignores me after I show him up. I think he ignores Bill because his sense of self preservation is good." Harry said not looking at them in the eye.

Lily had made a mental note of this. She would have a conversation about Snape with Dumbledore later...

Harry continued.

"I'm friends with almost all the 1st years besides some of the 1st year Slytherins and well…Neville Longbottom…"

"Wow bro, you met The Boy Who Lived?" Sakura said excited.

"Yes… yes, tell us what kind of person is he? Oh, I wish I could attend Hogwarts this year." Rosa said with a far away look in her eyes.

Harry snorted while Lily and James were quiet and giving each other looks.

"The-Boy-Who-Lived, he's really arrogant and thinks highly of himself. He's really self-centered and ignorant in class. He's not that smart and he's average in class. He dislike's me and hates our family from the sound of how he was raised by his parents and something about our parents." Here Harry gave his parents a look. "All I can say is, he's not that popular at Hogwarts at the moment. Maybe he was at the beginning of the year, but he hates me because he accuses me in the dorm that I stole his spot light." Harry said angrily. He really didn't want to steal the spot-light anyway. He was just doing what he always did when he was at his old dimension. He did his best like always and defended others in need. He never did like the fame anyway. Plus, he was never a discreet person, so he wasn't a good person in hiding from the spot light anyway.

"He is so annoying that bill got tired of him and blasted him out of the train compartment." Harry added.

Everybody knew that it was very difficult to get under Bill's skin. If he lashed out at Neville then Neville must have done something big. Both James and Lily were worried at the implication of this. The Longbottoms might stir up some trouble for them.

"Don't worry dad, if they decide to harm the family in any way I will deal with them." Bill said in a voice that carried power. When they looked at him they noticed that iris of his eyes were crackling with power. They decided to leave the fallout of the incident to him.

His sisters were giving him odd looks while Leon was looking angry. Leon rarely loses his temper; he was always the cool headed one in the family.

"You telling me he hates mom and dad?" Leon said coolly. "I say he deserves to be pranked if you ask me."

Harry nodded. He knew Leon was a bit cold and hot tempered half the time.

Before Leon could say anything else, his twin sisters spoke.

"Are you sure Harry? I mean, is he really arrogant and self-centered? Are you sure?" Rosa said giving his brother a look. She always wanted to meet the famous Boy Who Lived. She always portrayed him as a dreamy prince.

Harry nodded darkly.

"Bro… I always trusted your judgment, but if what you say is true and you don't like him, I don't like him either." Sakura said icily. She loved her brother Harry. He was everything to her, especially how he started being kind to the family early this year. Hearing how Neville Longbottom hate her family and her kind bother Harry because of something her parents did made her angry. Her parents were great people. Everyone in Godric's Hollow respected their family, and she was proud to be Potter. She knew the Longbottoms hate their family, but the thought of the Longbottoms telling their children to detest their family annoyed her. So she voiced her question.

"Mum, dad, why do the Longbottom's hate us?" Sakura asked.

Lily and James asked.

"Well sweetie." Lily said looking uncomfortable.

They looked lost and didn't know what to say.

Harry decided to break the ice.

"Look mum, I need to know some clue why Neville Longbottom hates me. He's hated me the moment we stepped into the castle. Somehow I managed to impress him in school, now he's asking me for a hand in friendship even thought I keep rejecting it. Though Bill and I can handle ourselves if the famous Longbottom becomes an enemy of our family, it wouldn't look good on you at the Ministry dad, if you tell me you think we're too young to understand. I will accept your answer without an argument." Harry paused. "However, I want to warn you dad. Sakura, Rosa, and Leon will be attending Hogwarts in a few more years and Malfoy will still be their. I don't want them to go through stuff with him at Hogwarts. The Malfoy's are bad enough, but I hate having to have two high Pure-blood families as enemies to ours." Harry said wisely.

James and Lily stared at their son in awe. Since when did he become so mature? Did Hogwarts change him that much?

Sakura and Rosa were thinking. It made sense. If they attend Hogwarts next year, there's a chance that they should on guard by the famous Longbottom. As much as they always admired The Boy Who Live at a young age, they love their family and family goes first on the list.

Leon didn't say anything. Whatever his brother says, he would listen and stand by him. By the sound of his brother, he was deeply mature now, and he respected that.

Sylvia and Lily didn't know what to say. They didn't understand what was going on.

"Give me a moment with your mother." Their father said getting up and following Lily to the living room to talk.

Rosa and Sakura got up ready to eaves drop, but Harry stopped them.

"No. Whatever their talking about, it has to be serious. If they think we are too young to hear about it or not, we have to accept their answer. They are our parents, we should trust their judgment." Harry said calmly. Inwardly he was desperate to know as well. He knew there was more to it then jealously between the Potter's and Longbottoms. Weren't they comrades in the Order of the Phoenix in the past? What was going on?

Soon enough, their parents came back.

"Ok, your mother and I have agreed to tell you all. Sylvia, go to your room and your mother will tuck you in bed with Little Lily." James said sternly. It was rare seeing their father look stern. It didn't look right on his usual cheerful face. Sylvia nodded without a word and her mum picked up Little Lily and left. She knew she probably didn't understand anyway. She only heard a little bit about the famous Longbottom from stories from her parents. Nothing seemed too impressive about Neville Longbottom surviving the Killing curse.

After their mother left with their two youngest sisters they looked at their father apprehensively.

"I'm sure you know, about a bit about how the Longbottom's secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew?" James asked.

Sakura and Rosa nodded while Leon look just lost.

Harry sighed and spoke.

"Leon, a Secret Keeper is a person who is given a secret of a hidden location of an area under the _Fidelius Charm_. That person is the only person that knows of where the location is. The information can not be forcibly taken, only unless the Secret Keeper is willing to give the location. The Longbottom's were under Fidelius. That is what father is trying to say. Understand?" Harry asked.

James nodded surprised at Harry's knowledge, then again, the letters that McGonagall sent him told him he was brilliant, snapping out of his thoughts, he spoke again.

"Yes, that is correct. Now… don't interrupt me until I'm done. Peter Pettigrew was a spy for Voldemort. (None of the Potter children flinched at the name. They were a proud family.) None of us knew that until the Longbottom's were attacked. He was the secret keeper for the Longbottoms. You see, what really happened was that your mother and I refused to use Peter, we wanted to use your uncle Sirius. We trusted Sirius among anyone else. However… wait. Let me explain. Dumbledore had a secret organization, we were well known as part of it, as well as the Longbottoms. Your uncle Sirius and Remus was part of the Organization. So was Peter Pettigrew. There was a spy among our organization, and we didn't know who it was. However, our families were in danger because we were well known Light Wizards under Dumbledore's side. So Dumbledore decided to keep us hidden under Fidelius." James said weary. He took the moment and eyed his children to see if all of them were following him.

They were, except maybe Leon, but that was understandable, he was still young and was not fully able to comprehend everything.

"We recommended Sirius, but the Longbottoms recommended someone like Peter since Sirius was too obvious. Lily was the smart one and told them no, because we all really didn't know Peter that to well. We should have noticed that he was the spy when sometimes he went missing and come back late during meetings. He was a weak wizard, and of course Voldemort would want to offer him an offer to join since he was afraid to defend himself against the Dark Lord. Now, this is what made rift between the Longbottom's and us. Frank and Alice Longbottom were great friends of our family; however we got into a huge argument on who should be Secret Keeper. You are probably asking, why didn't they choose both or maybe Remus? Well, we didn't because Dumbledore was only powerful enough to do the spell once at that time, and he would be magically exhausted for a week. Time was precious back then. Remus on the other hand was already under suspicion since you all know of his condition as a Werewolf. Lily wanted to choose Remus, but Dumbledore objected. Now, in the end of our argument, Peter was chosen despite our warnings. I trusted Sirius among anyone. However, the Longbottom's chose Peter, they said he was unlikely a spy, plus Voldemort would never choose him as a Death Eater, he was too weak. We underestimated him, which was our downfall. Peter was sneaky like his Animagus form; that little rat."

"Animagus? What is that?" Sakura and Rosa asked at once.

James nodded and at the corner of his eye he looked to see at Harry to see if he knew. His son did, much to his suspicion.

"Animagi is like a wand less transfiguration of human's turning into animals by will. Dad told us before he could turn into a stag while uncle Sirius can turn into a Grim, a big black dog. Peter Pettigrew was able to turn into a rat." Harry said much to his brother and sisters awe.

"You can put it that way for explaining it to them but your answer isn't correct Harry. An animagus is a person with the ability to channel is inner animal spirit. They use the animal spirit to transform into a particular animal. The animal spirit is reflected on the person's personality. For example our father's spirit is a stag or for that matter professor McGonagall's cat. Their behavioral traits are quite similar to those animals." Bill said correcting Harry.

James continued to speak as he eyed Harry and Bill from the corner of his eye. Harry and Bill were either way to smart for someone their age or they are been impersonated by someone else.

"Now, Sirius wasn't chosen because of his family background. His entire family was known as a bunch of Dark Wizards throughout their history. So he wasn't chosen."

"Since Sirius was rejected, Peter was chosen. Honestly I should have listened to your mother. She never did trust and liked Peter. Anyway, weeks after both families were hidden, that worm Peter revealed the location to the Longbottom's first. If it wasn't for Neville Longbottom stopping Voldemort, we probably would have been next. However, the reason why the Longbottom hates us is because Peter was one of our friends, they blamed it was our entire fault that they were attacked and Peter became traitor. They refused to take the blame that it was their fault that they chose Peter. Their excuse was Peter was never their friend, and that we knew him best. We told them and the Order we didn't know all about him, he was follower, not a leader. The organization knew it was the Longbottom's fault, but the Longbottom's kept pointing fingers at us. Anyhow ever since Neville became the famous survivor of the Killing curse, they soon became big-headed and every time we have a get together, they always brag about their son, and it annoys the organization members who we still kept contact with."

There was a silence. James took the time to observe his children expression. Sakura and Rosa were looking icily cold while Leon wasn't sure if he should be angry or sad that it could have been their family that was attacked by Voldemort. Harry and Bill were looking expressionless. James couldn't tell. He didn't know how Harry and Bill were able to keep an expressionless face. He knew his sons pretty well, but to see his sons expressionless worried him. The fact that his sons could hide his emotions worried him. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he saw his wife walk into the kitchen and spoke to all of them.

"Their Dumbledore's favorite now, but for some reason, your father and I felt it was better this way that Neville became The Boy Who Lived and that the Longbottoms became arrogant. Sometimes, you have to watch out for Dumbledore, he's very manipulative. Unlike Voldemort who use fear for control, Dumbledore uses charms and kindness. So when you attend Hogwarts beware of Dumbledore. I should have told you both at the beginning of the year, and I'm sorry for you to find out now. Dumbledore is a nice guy, but that's all a mask. Just be careful with the Longbottom's and Dumbledore ok sweetie?" His mother said looking at her sons expressionless mask.

Harry's expression had immediately changed hearing his mother's voice and eyes toward him. He smiled at her and nodded.

"As for the rest of you, when you attend Hogwarts, keep your emotions in check. By the way Harry sent his letters about Neville Longbottom, he's the type that will try and get a rise out of you to get to Harry." Lily said grimly. "Not to mention, should he ever cause trouble, Dumbledore will probably be there to save the day."

Harry nodded with his brothers and sisters. He knew what his mother was talking about. He was ashamed to admit it, but back in his dimension, Dumbledore had pulled him out of thick and thin.

Later as they all were dismissed to go to bed, Harry remained up in the living room to think.

'So… that was the reason why Neville hated his family. They were to embarrass to admit it was all there fault and so they used my mom and dad as a scapegoat. They didn't want others to know that it was their fault that they were attacked when they were the ones who chose the Secret Keeper. Why was none of this mention in my universe? Did the Longbottom's have a secret keeper in my old universe? Were they under Fidelius? And why were they attacked after Voldemort's downfall in my dimension? There are so many possibilities. It all goes back to that bastard Wormtail.' Harry thought. "True its human nature. Humans are a proud race. They never will accept their errors. It was the reason that our great human empire collapsed. It is the reason no kingdom either magical or non magical has survived the test of time." Bill told Harry.

"So when you said you will handle Longbottoms did you mean you will kill them?" Harry asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Nope. I am not allowed to kill human unless they put lives of others in danger or the do something to tick me off that warrants a capital punishment. There are other ways that I can handle them. Plus Dumbledore is right about one thing there are many things far worse than death. You don't worry about the stuff I do. If things get worse due to my actions I can always ask my real father to undo them if I can't myself." Bill said. "You think of what you are going to do about Wormtail and other death eaters."

'So you can handle your self big guy. But once a traitor always a traitor' Harry thought. "That not true. Every dimension it's different. You can't correlate stuff. In some dimensions you are a female. Some you are not a Potter. Some there is no Boy who Lived. In some dimension there is no magic." Bill said to Harry explaining to him the various possible dimensions.

Suddenly, a stray thought hit him.

'Wait! It can't be… if Sakura and Rosa are now 10 years old, and I'm 11… that mean's… my mother was pregnant when she was killed! And… and that bastard Dumbledore never told me! Remus or Sirius! Why? Why didn't they tell me?' Harry thoughts were snapped out when a voice spoke up from his side. "Cause she wasn't pregnant in your old dimension.

"What are you all doing?" Their mother asked.

"Just leaving for bed, Good night mom." Bill said leaving Harry and Lily together. Harry looked at her and nodded while accepting the cup of tea she gave him. Harry was silent while putting his head on her shoulder while she had an arm around him.

"Harry honey, tell me about your friends." Lily said softly breaking the silence.

Harry smiled and spoke.

"My best friends are Hermione and Padma Patil. Ron's a good friend, but he prefers to not hang out with us because he doesn't like talking about learning since it is of course, one of our big topics. Hermione is a Muggleborn witch. She's very smart and reminds me of you. Ack!" Harry gasped when his mother poke him stiffly.

"You told me in your letter that she was pretty, smart, kind, and loving like me. Do you really think I'm all of those?" His mother questioned.

Harry snorted to her amusement.

"Mother, you're a goddess. Word's can't describe you. You're everything." Harry said knowingly. She smiled at her son's words and kissed the top of his head.

"You always say the right things sweetie. Harry, I have a question, who do you love best, your father or me?" She asked.

Harry was silent for a moment.

"Honestly mum, I don't think it's fair to tell you, it'll be like I love you, but I don't love dad, I love you both, but if you're asking me who do I love most of all, I say you mum, next to Little Lily." Harry said truthfully.

His mother smiled and held him with both her arms while hummed a small song.

Harry smiled and blew a few strands of her silky red hair when it fell to his eyes.

"Mum, you sure are beautiful." Harry commented.

She giggled and spoke in an amused tone.

"Harry, are you commenting me because you want something? Or because you're becoming like a flirt like your father?"

"Neither. I just felt like commenting the truth." Harry said snuggling to his mother closer. He would always feel happy and safe in her arms.

When Harry slowly fell asleep Lily began whispering out loud to herself while embracing her son.

"Harry you've changed. It's a huge changed. James suspects the imperious curse, but you're too sweet and kind and your eyes aren't blanked out. It's not Poly-juice either; we've been sitting on the couch for almost 2 hours. Have you really starting to mature on me? Your father and I must be getting old. I'm kind of happy to hear that you're top of your class and the top model student in which everyone looks up to. I didn't want you to be like your father was a trouble maker in his time."

She was silent was staring blankly out at the window when it was snowing.

"You know… I feel happy and proud seeing how you have grown into such a fine young boy. You're no longer a child, but I can't stand thinking that you're not. To me, you will always be a child. My child…" She trailed off.

James was listening behind the stairs and hearing her speak. He didn't move or say anything.

"You know Harry, you're just not like me, but you're like your father as well, defending Muggleborns back at Hogwarts, that's one of the reason's I fell in love with your father. He was passionate and brave. Of course I'll never admit it to him, but I felt happy and giddy when he would always defend me back at Hogwarts."

Sigh.

"You look so much like James, but you act so much like me. Hearing from McGonagall that you stood up for your friends and Muggleborns made me feel like I succeeded in becoming a good mother. Sometimes I thought maybe I wasn't a good mother, but seeing you here now, it proved me wrong. It's proof that I was a great mother." Lily trailed off while slowly falling asleep while embracing her messy haired son fiercely.

James smiled by the hall way and walked behind them. He cast a deep sleep spell and levitating Harry to his room first. When Harry was safely in bed, he pulled his wand out and sighed. He immediately started casting multiple checking spells, scanning spells, and confirmation spells. He sighed in relief that both his sons were truly his son and they weren't under the effect of any spells. He then went back down stairs for Lily.

James felt proud because of his sons especially Harry. He new Bill acted a bit indifferent to the situation but he knew that he cared greatly for the family. James was like his wife. He sometimes thought the same thing his wife thought. Did he succeed in becoming a great father? Looking at Harry, he knew he succeeded. He smiled to himself while putting his wife to bed.

**(((o)))**

Harry knew this Christmas was going to be a moment to remember. His father and Sirius had created a snow fight at Godric's Hollow. Harry was very surprise when he recognized some students from Hogwarts lived at Godric's Hollow. Harry recognized Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot who waved, Padma Patil who sided with him in the snow fight, and couple other students that were in higher years then him or his upper classmen. Bill had stayed out of the snow fight. The snow fight lasted for a good seven hours. It was the best time he ever had on a holiday. In the end of the Snow fight, his mum and Mrs. Black (Amy) called them to come in for dinner. Even though Holiday was fun, Harry kept in contact with Ron, Hermione, and several others of his friends.

Harry knew Hermione and Padma were going to love their Christmas present and would love to have time to examine it, so he sent them their Christmas present early. Harry had bought Hermione and Padma a hand held object that showed a mini Galaxy. It wasn't just any gift either; using his knowledge that Nicholas Flamel taught him, Harry tweaked it a bit (Ok, he tweaked it a lot.) and added some of his powerful magic into the item. It now creates a huge screen that would show the entire galaxy from the hand held orb, and you could touch a certain area of the galaxy and it would zoom forward to get closer view. It could be used to see star patterns and planets to help those in Astronomy. With this, you would never have to use a telescope again. It was a very rare gift. Harry knew they didn't sell _anything_ like that in the Wizard world. He knew it would cost a fortune if Harry himself sold it to the public. No more telescopes for them. Harry had spent an entire month making Hermione and Padma's Christmas present. He wanted it to be special. Padma loved Astronomy, so Harry knew Padma would love it. Hermione would love it to, because it would help her in her homework easier, since at night her sight was bad and it was hard for her to use a telescope. Harry learned this from his old dimension that Hermione always had a hard time with telescopes. How she managed to get full marks, Harry had no idea.

Soon enough, Christmas was coming, Harry was excited. He tried to get Bill into the Christmas spirit but nothing seemed to work on him. Harry got a lot of presents for his family. Some even he created himself.

Harry woke up Christmas when his sisters ran into his room shouting Merry Christmas. Harry smiled at them. Little Lily ran up to him and jumped onto his bed giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Harry! Merry Christmas!" She giggled while sitting on his stomach. Harry smiled and hugged his youngest sister while murmuring Merry Christmas.

"Come on Harry, get UP! Let's go down and open presents!" Sakura shouted while lifting Little Lily off of him who protested. Rosa was dragging him out of bed with Sylvia in toe.

When they reached downstairs, Leon was already opening presents while his parents were waiting for all of them. They all soon joined in opening presents with Leon.

Harry smiled. His mother had given him several updated books that were for a 3rd year to a 7th year. She wanted him to be the Scholar for the family, not what James wanted. James wanted Harry to be a Professional Quidditch Player or an Auror. His sisters had chipped in getting him new Quidditch gear. Leon had bought him a book on 'Legendary Seeker's in the League.' What his father got him surprised him. Bill had given Harry a book on Shadow mages. He had disguised the book as a standard study material for Hogwarts.

"Wow dad, is that an Invisibility cloak?" Harry asked. It wasn't his father's old one. It was a brand new one. How he got it, he didn't know. Harry knew an invisibility cloak was rare, because they don't sell them. It was different color then his father's, it was a white cloak instead of his father's blue one. Now he had two invisibility cloaks, the one upstairs from his dimension and the one in front of him.

"James Potter! Why did you give your son an Invisibility cloak? Where did you get that? You don't want our son to get in trouble do you?" She shrieked.

His father tried to calm her down while his little brother and sisters were admiring it.

"Wow, that's cool Harry."

"I can't believe dad got you something like this."

"Aww, I'm jealous."

"How come Harry gets one when we don't dad?" Rosa asked her father.

His father snapped out of his conversation with their mum and spoke.

"When you all attend Hogwarts, I have one for each of you all. It's our family heirlooms. Our great ancestor was the one that created it of course!"

"James Potter! You will not be giving them Invisibility cloaks! Both of you give me that cloak this instant!" Their mother shouted much to the protest to all the kids. Harry gave his mother a realistic hurt look which causes her to soften but Bill gave her his invisibility cloak saying that he didn't require any cloak to become invisible from view.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you can't… you'll get in trouble… I don't want you to get in trouble sweetie. Please understand." She said trying to avoid his hurt gaze. He was known to be the top of his class and rumored to be a prodigy. She didn't want her son to be kicked out of Hogwarts when he had a bright future ahead of him.

Harry knew she was going to let him keep it if he played his cards right.

Harry said nothing, but gave to her with a heartbroken look and avoided her eyes with a fake watery look. His lips began to tremble but he tried to hide his face unsuccessfully.

His mother eyes began to water and she pushed it back to him.

"Harry sweetie, you can keep it, but if I hear you get in trouble for using that cloak, I will confiscate it! Understand?" She said softly.

Harry smiled at her while grinning inwardly.

"Thanks mum. I love you." Harry said giving her a genuine heart warming smile and hugged her which had made her smile.

James began to murmur in the back ground.

"Geez, I wish I could convince her of things with that puppy look."

"James!" His mother screeched at the Head of the Potter family.

As for the presents that Harry got for his family, Harry had given them dozens of small boxes of candy that would last them till summer in which they cheered, while their mum's lips thinned, she tired to confiscate the candy, but they had already brought it upstairs. Harry had brought Leon a pet Owl, in which he thanked Harry profusely. Sylvia was given a magical baby rabbit that could change multiple different colors at will. Hagrid had found it in the forbidden forest when the parents of the rabbits were killed. Hagrid had offered it to him, so Harry kept it, and gave it Sylvia as a Christmas present. She loved her present to bits. Even his sisters and parents had to admit it was pretty cute. Sylvia had named her pet rabbit, 'Snuggles.'

As for Little Lily, Harry knew she loved Dragons. Harry had made her a stuffed dragon and charmed it to be semi-alive. It would nibble, chew on her fingers or ear with its stuffed cotton teeth, and it could even float up to 3 feet in the air and blew a few red sparks out of its mouth. Mum and his sisters immediately fell in love with the stuff dragon. Harry had to admit, it was a pretty cool gift as well for a child. Little Lily had cried in happiness and kissed her brother multiple times, and held the small baby stuff dragon like it was her best friend. She stayed in Harry's lap for the rest of the present opening.

As for his parents, Harry bought his mum a few advance Charm books when he asked Dumbledore for advice. For his father, Harry had bought his father a wand holster. It wasn't just any holster either. Harry had charmed it so that only he could see it, and that it was charmed to be immune to summoning charms and had a protection charm on it. It was very powerful. Anyone who touched it who held malice toward the holder would receive a powerful shock. His father was happy with the gift and told him he never heard of a holster like this and asked where he got it. Harry had just gave him a mysterious smile and said it was a secret. It aggravated his father big time because he knew the Aurors at the Ministry would really need holsters like these.

When Sirius and his family came over at the end of present opening, they all had exchange gifts. What surprised Harry, was when Yuna approached him holding him a present. Harry noticed everyone was watching them hoping Harry would like it. Opening the present, Harry found a hand knitted sweater. It had a Griffin on the front of it, and it had green eyes. Harry thanked her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek which made her blush. Some of the people in the room had 'Aww' at them.

"Yuna-Chan, I have a present for you, wait here." Harry said running upstairs.

Truthfully, Harry didn't have one. He really wasn't expecting Yuna to get him a gift. Then again, she had a crush on him for the longest and in the journal she had always got him a present when he was 6 years old, so shit, he should have known better. Then he tried his best to think of a present fast. Then it hit him. With a flick or his wrist, his wand was out, Harry conjured an arm length pillow and transfigured it into a stuff white Phoenix like his younger sister Lily's stuff dragon. With a jab of his wand, it became life like. This time, he murmured an incantation, and it was enchanted to float 3 feet high whenever it wanted to act like a real Phoenix. Last, he made a long incantation and jabbed his wand putting a lot of magic into the moving phoenix's mouth. It was now able to sing a few peaceful tunes, which made it look and sound like a baby phoenix. With a wave of his wand, it was wrapped up into a present, putting his wand away; Harry ran downstairs and gave back down breathlessly. He was gone for only five minutes.

His family was smiling at him. Some thought he really didn't have one and was trying to find something, but Harry quickly proved them wrong.

"Here you go Yuna-chan. I know you'll love the gift." Harry smiled warmly.

Yuna blushed and accepted it.

"Thank you Harry-kun." She said shyly.

When she opened it, she gasped in surprise when a Phoenix that was half the size of Fawkes flew up 3 feet in front of her and sang a few peaceful tunes. Everyone was in awe at the Phoenix. Little Lily liked it to, but she preferred her pet dragon. It was funny, because the moment her pet dragon saw the phoenix, and when the phoenix saw the dragon, they began fly toward each other and started fighting.

Harry made an 'Oops' sound.

Harry's father waved his wand and the Phoenix and Dragon separated, but they were giving each other cute like glares.

"Oh Harry-kun, it's a great gift! I love it!" She said happily while giving him another hug and a quick peck on the cheek while holding onto her Phoenix who was chirping a few peaceful tunes.

Harry smiled.

"I knew you would like it, you told me you wanted to see a Phoenix, but this will have to do." Harry said hugging the younger girl back.

She let go and immediately began to coo at her Phoenix who enjoyed her warm hug.

Lily and Amy were giggling and put their hands out to their husbands. They had that look that said, 'I told you he had a gift for her.'

James and Sirius grudgingly gave it to them however they had a small secret smile for Harry and Yuna.

The rest of the morning they finished opening their presents. Harry received a few books from Padma who told him she was absolutely in love with the gift and was asking where he got it from. Hermione had sent Harry a book on Quidditch and she left the same note that Padma wrote to him. Ron had sent him a few books on Light Wizards and Dark Wizards throughout the history. As for the rest of his classmates, they had sent him other gifts to such as candy, books, or clothes.

After they were done present opening, they spent half of their time eating breakfast and chatting. Later after breakfast, Harry asked his parents if they could visit the Weasleys, his father shook his head because they were going to spend some time with his Uncle Sirius family and Uncle Remus.

**(((o)))**

They spent the rest of the day at Diagon Alley going shopping and having fun which included the entire Potter, Black family, and Remus Lupin. However… during the trip to Gringotts, their father asked them if they wanted to accompany him to the family vault.

"Sure dad, let's go." Harry said excitedly, he always wanted to go to his family vault but Bill declined. Harry couldn't in his old dimension you had to speak some sacred password that only the Potters knew, and Harry never knew the password. Even the Goblins didn't know, so he had never entered the vault.

When they entered Gringotts, his father asked a nearby Goblin if they could kindly bring them to the Potter vault. From what his father told him, his family was one of the most respected in the Wizard World because they were the 'Heirs of Gryffindor.'

"Hey dad, if we're Heirs of Gryffindor. Who are the other Heirs?" Harry asked his father while they were speeding down the rail way.

"What son? I can't hear you? We're going to fast!" His father shouted.

Harry laughed.

"I said! Hey dad, if we're the Heirs of Gryffindor, who are the other Heirs?" Harry shouted to his father.

His father remained for a moment to think, then shouted out loud much to the Goblins amusement.

"Well, Salazar Slytherin's last heir was Tom Riddle or as we know it, Voldemort! Rowena Ravenclaw's Heirs are the family called 'The Lovegoods.' As for Hufflepuff, they were all killed during the last war we had against Voldemort!" James shouted to his son's stunned look.

Harry knew Voldemort was the last Heir of Slytherin, and the Hufflepuffs were exterminated in the 1st war in his old world, but Luna was the Heiress of Ravenclaw? What the hell? _That_ was something he didn't know, even in his old world, he never knew who the Ravenclaw heirs were. He began to wonder if Luna had long known she was the Heiress of Ravenclaw.

When they finally stopped at the family vault, Harry's father put his hand on the vault gate and spoke out loud.

"_The Heirs of Gryffindor has returned."_

Slowly the vault door opened.

What was inside blinded him. His family vault was huge! It was like the size of the Great Hall of Hogwarts! There were mounds of gold and jewels everywhere. At the end of the Vault there were magical items and weapons placed neatly on shelves which were placed next to a huge shelf of books. Harry snapped out of his thoughts when his father spoke.

"Remember those words son, only a Potter could hear what was said and only a Potter can enter this vault. Your mother can not enter here. Only the blood of a Potter can enter this vault. Anyone else that enters this vault without the Potter blood will suffer a most painful death, or so I heard."

Harry nodded.

"Dad, why are we here?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. For some reason, something told me you might want to go see the family vault." His father said shrugging.

Harry gave a strange nod.

Truthfully, the real reason why, was that bringing Harry here in the family vault was a test to see if Harry was truly his son. James was getting suspicious of his son's new change. Even after the spells he used to scan his son, he wasn't sure. However this was the last test for his son, when you enter the Potter vault, not only does it prevent those who that do not have the Potter blood to enter, but it prevents those who are under spells or enchantments. He was thankful that this was really his son Harry. He smiled and sighed in relief knowing Harry was truly his son. He knew the Bill had always been like this so he wasn't under any spell.

"Why don't you go ahead and explore the Vault for a few minutes, then we'll go back to the Lobby, I need to go talk to the Goblin out their. Oh yeah. Don't take any gold out of this vault! You're not of age!" His father said seriously.

Harry nodded at his father meekly. A stern look from his father didn't really look right on his father's face.

After his father left, Harry explored the vault. After exploring the vault for a few minutes, something caught his eye when he glanced around the vault. He saw a small baby hand sized orb that looked exactly like the Magical Suppressor that Nicholas Flamel found for him, or what he was using at the moment. Harry walked straight toward the Suppressor Orb and picked it up. The moment he touched it, unexpectedly it glowed red for a moment and then went back to its clear coating. That was unusual, it usually glowed blue, but instead it glowed red. Harry gathered his thoughts and tried to remember what he read about Magical Suppressors when Nicholas Flamel gave him the Magical Suppressor.

_Magical Suppressors_

_Magical Suppressors are magical artifacts that are made to keep powerful wizards magical power from bursting or to hide a power wizard's full power. Magical Suppressors were made by the Light Mages of Palemoon after their was declaration from the Witch Queen Freya to slaughter all powerful Wizards or Witches in the world who could be proven to be a threat against the Magical Kingdom of Atlantis. The Magical Suppressors were made to hide a powerful wizard or witch powers so that nothing can sense their awesome power from the Witch Queen Freya her mighty armies. Not even Aura readers was able discover a Wizard or Witches power if they held a Magical Suppressor._

_There are three types of Magical Suppressors:_

_-The White Suppressor Orb- Is known to be an Ordinary Magic Suppressor. It was made to hide a Wizard or Witch magical power to make others think they are nothing, but a Muggle who has no Magic power at all. There were made for several Wizards and Witches who had abandoned the Wizard World and decided to live amongst Muggles instead of the Wizard World._

_-The Blue Suppressor Orb- Is known to be a Standard Magical Suppressor. The Standard Magical Suppressor hides a Wizards or Witches magical power and makes others think they are your every day average power Wizard or Witch. _

_-The Red Suppressor Orb- Is known to be Reserve Magical Suppressor. The Reserve Suppressor not only hides the Wizard or Witch Magical power and makes others think they are your everyday wizard and witch, but it holds excessive magic from wizards and witches who are more powerful then most wizards and witches, and turns the excessive magic into a Magical Reserve whenever the Wizard or Witch is in dire need of more magical power in case they are magically exhaust. The Reserve Suppressors were mainly made for wizards and witches who has to release their magic every once in a while so they would not destroy themselves Magic Overload. The Maximum power the Reserve Suppressor can hold is Seven times the Wizard or Witches magical strength that they possess._

_Flamel Note: Magical Suppressors could only be used for those who are Light Wizards._

_Flamel Note 2: Excessive Magic is Magic that is within a Powerful Wizard or Witch whose magic grows everyday and when they reach a limit, the Wizard or Witch has to release the Excessive Magic by exhausting themselves so that they would not destroy themselves from Magic Overload._

'This is it! This is what Nicholas and I have been looking for! All this time… it was inside my Family vault!'

Harry looked over his shoulder to make sure his father wasn't watching. He had to do this quick or his father would notice that he had a huge amount of magical power and was using a Suppressor Orb.

Closing his eyes, Harry focused, and whispered.

"I Harry James Potter, release 'The Blue Suppressor Orb.'"

When the Blue Suppressor Orb appeared in his left hand, his magic suddenly made a Magical Spike Wave that traveled as far as a hundred mile radius from himself. Knowing he had little time and that his father would felt that wave of power, Harry immediately took 'The Red Suppressor' and quickly murmured the words.

"I Harry James Potter now hold 'The Red Suppressor Orb'… Re-possess!"

Immediately the Red Suppressor Orb vanished by his hand and into his Magical core leaving only the Blue Suppressor Orb in his hands.

"Harry! Harry! Where are you?" His father shouted inside the vault which echoed all around the Great Hall like Vault.

Quickly Harry replaced where he found the Red Suppressor with the Blue Suppressor that was now in his hand. Turning around, he ran to the door of the vault and pretended like he didn't know what was going on.

"Dad? Did you feel that? What was that weird feeling?" Harry shouted in fake panic.

He immediately saw his dad who looked worried and panic just like him. Harry felt guilty hiding his power from his dad, but he knew he couldn't reveal who he was in this dimension, things could get ugly.

"Yes Harry, I felt it! Did you touch anything you shouldn't have?" His father blurted out in panic.

Harry played it off by acting like he didn't know what was going on.

"No! I was just looking at few Gems and books! I promise dad!" Harry said giving his father the look that said he wasn't lying.

His father nodded and took hold of his hand and led him out of the vault and told the Goblin.

"Shiprook, did you know what where that huge power spike came from?" James asked the Goblin.

The Goblin shook his head in fear.

Shit! James knew he would be in fear to if he felt that huge Magical Wave of power. Whatever it was, or who it was, it was something that was more powerful the Voldemort and Dumbledore themselves.

"No, I do not know, but I advise, we should leave here and return back to the Lobby." Shiprook said in a nervous voice while looking over its shoulder and around them to make sure whatever made that monstrous power spike wasn't near them.

**(((o)))**

While they were leaving Gringotts, they immediately departed to go look for Lily and the rest of the family. On the way though, they saw Aurors and Hit Wizards swarming through the snow of Diagon Alley questioning every person that was in the street. James walked toward one of his fellow Aurors and tapped him on the shoulder.

Harry recognized the Auror immediately, it was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Hey King, are you all here because of that power spike?" James asked.

Kingsley turned around to meet one of his commanding officers and saluted him in which James waved off.

"At eased."

"Yes, our power gauges we set up here in Diagon Alley overloaded and blew up. The Aurors were immediately dispatched to discover where that enormous Magic impulse came from. We still don't know where it came from, however when I find out, you'll be the 1st to know Commander." Kingsley said to James.

"Understood, later Kingsley and Merry Christmas."

Kingsley nodded and spoke.

"Merry Christmas to you to Captain, if you're searching for Sirius and your family, they are at the Leaky Cauldron. Your wife was hysteric thinking that maybe it was You-Know-Who, I pray it wasn't him."

James did nothing, but nodded grimly. If it had something to do with Voldemort, things could turn out bad.

When they entered the Leaky Cauldron, Lily immediately ran and hugged them both and whispered to James.

"James! What was that huge Magical spike? Did it have something to do with Voldemort?" Lily whispered.

Bill looked at Harry mentally asking him what happened. Harry replied that he had to change his magical suppressor orb.

James gave a grim look while Remus, Sirius, and Amy approached them.

"No, the Aurors are not sure yet, their hoping it wasn't him, but we're leaving, I don't want to stay remaining here in case there's trouble."

Sirius, Remus, Amy, and Lily nodded. They gathered the rest of the family who looked confused and worried because all the adults in the Leaky Cauldron looked worried and fearful when they felt that blast of magic.

**(((o)))**

Later that night when the family was having Christmas dinner, an unexpected guest arrived at the Potter Mansion in Godric's Hollow.

_Crack_

"Dumbledore!" "Albus!" The adults shouted in surprise to their former Headmaster who had just popped into the Potter dining room.

"Good evening James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Amy." Dumbledore said in his cheerful voice.

Harry greeted his Headmaster.

"Good evening Headmaster, had a good Christmas?" Harry asked.

"Oh hello their Mr. Potter, yes I had a good Christmas so far and thank you for the socks you gave me. I would like to ask how you knew what I always wanted for Christmas Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore greeted.

Harry made a small laugh.

"Oh, I don't know Headmaster, one of the portraits hinted to me on what I should get you for Christmas." Harry lied smoothly.

"Oh, I see." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling madly at the socks that the young Potter had given him for Christmas.

"Albus, would you like to stay for dinner? We have plenty of food; you should try some of Harry's cooking. His cooking is to die for." Lily commented while James offered the Headmaster a chair.

"Why thank you, I would love to try out some of the delicious cooking that your son made." Dumbledore commented while sitting down.

The children were in awe of seeing the ancient powerful Headmaster went back to eating. Except for Harry and Bill, Harry was wondering why the Headmaster came to Godric's Hollow. Thinking on if he should voice his question or not, thankfully, Mrs. Black answered the question for him.

"So Dumbledore, what brings you here to Godric's Hollow?" Amy asked.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Ah Mrs. Black, you know me so well."

Taking a sip tea, Dumbledore spoke.

"Maybe we should discuss this while the children are upstairs?" Dumbledore asked.

The adults nodded.

Amy spoke kindly to the kids.

"Okay you lot, go upstairs and finish doing what you kids were doing a while ago. You're dismissed from the table. The adults need to talk privately."

The kids shrugged and left, Harry on the other hand wasn't sure, he wanted to know what was going on, but Little Lily was yanking his pants for him to pick her up and bring her upstairs.

Harry smiled at his adorable little sister and was about to pick Little Lily up, but Dumbledore interrupted.

"Ah, Harry Potter and Bill, you both can stay; I wish to question both of you as well." Dumbledore asked.

Harry gave a puzzled look and nodded much to the protest of Little Lily who gave her oldest brother an adorable pout which made the adults laugh. Bill was his usual carefree self. He gave a look of indifference to the headmaster.

"Aww, come on Lily, we'll play a game with you upstairs okay?" Rosa said to her little sister who nodded happily and cling onto her sister who picked her up and went upstairs.

After the rest of the kids went upstairs, Harry did nothing, but sat back down on the table waiting to see what Dumbledore was about to say.

"I'm sure you felt that enormous Magic spike that was in Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore asked to the people that were in the room.

The adults nodded and just shrugged.

"At the moment, the only thing the Aurors were able to discover was that the monstrous magical spike came from Gringotts. After questioning several Goblins, they pinpointed that the magical spike came from the bottom of the vaults. Shiprook told me James and Harry was down at the Gringotts family vault when the magical spike happened. I was wondering if you or your son had noticed anything that was down by the vaults." Dumbledore asked looking at James who spoke up.

"Not really, I was talking to Shiprook when I felt the huge Magic Spike while Harry was inside the family vault." James said giving a hard thought like he was trying to remember every detail that was happening.

"Harry, did you notice anything when you were down at the Vault with your father?" Lily asked her son.

Harry began to think, what should he say? Before he could think of anything, he felt Dumbledore try to stealthy probe his mind. Harry smirked inwardly and gave him the old man a few false stranded thoughts as if he was caught un-prepared.

"No mum, I was busy looking around the vault until I felt that strange wave as well, I was hoping when I go back to Hogwarts, I would go look it up and see what that strange Magic Spike was about." Harry lied smoothly.

Everyone bought it including Dumbledore.

Lily smiled at her son.

"You sound so much like me when I was back in Hogwarts." Lily said patting her son on the head.

Harry smiled warmly in return. For some reason he loved people saying he acted just like his mum.

"Yeah, every time there's a strange occurrence, Lily is the first to investigate, and she goes to the Library first thing." James joked.

Everyone laughed except for Lily who slapped her husband on the arm.

Harry smirked, that sounded exactly like Hermione in his old dimension.

Dumbledore chuckled at the married couple. Yes, James and Lily were great people.

"So, do you think it has anything do with the break in at Gringotts a few months ago?" James asked.

Dumbledore smiled.

"As sharp as always, no wonder you are an Auror Captain."

Here Harry's father puffed his chest.

"Oh Albus, don't say things like that, his head is already big-enough as it is." Lily commented.

James immediately sent Lily a playful hurt look in which she cooed at him and kissed him.

The occupants in the kitchen chuckled.

"We do not know if it was or not, however… we are taking that into consideration."

After that they all made some small talk about things at Hogwarts and at the Ministry. Then Remus blurted out a question out of nowhere which caught Harry unexpectedly.

"So Albus, how are the kids doing at School?"

This of course got Potters' attention as well as Amy and Sirius.

Dumbledore gave a bright twinkle eye smile and spoke.

"Harry is a great model student for the 1st years. He has potential to be a powerful wizard in the future. From what Minerva and Filius tells me, Harry is best suited to be a 3rd or maybe 4th year. Bill is also quite smart but for some reasons he tries to hide it."

Lily and the adults gasped, they knew Harry and Bill were smart, but that smart?

Lily was the first to recover.

"McGonagall told me Harry was top of his class and best suited to be mid 2nd year, he is closely followed by Bill who is second in their year but she never told me they were that smart!"

Dumbledore chuckled much to the annoyance of Harry.

"Yes, even Severus admits that Harry has potential to be a Great Potions Master in the future."

Sirius jaw dropped, he immediately blurted out.

"No way! Harry is not going to be anything like Snape!"

Remus and James nodded in agreement while Lily and Amy rolled their eyes. It was common knowledge the Marauders didn't like Snape at all.

Harry did nothing but chuckled, a Potions Master? That'll be the day when he would claim to everyone that he was Voldemort's son.

Dumbledore chuckled again and spoke.

"Yes, about that, Harry I was wondering if you are willing to take a Wizardry IQ test?" Dumbledore asked.

Inwardly, Harry froze. If he did the IQ test, his family and mum would be proud that the Headmaster thought Harry was smart enough to take a Wizardry IQ test at the age of 11, but if he didn't, they would probably be disappointed in him for saying no. Then again, as much as he loved his family, he still had to hide his intelligence. Wizardry IQ test was different compared to Muggle tests. Instead of writing down answers to questions and etc, in magic, they perform a long incantation spell on you which reads your mind and soul which tells the user how brilliant and powerful the person is. The person itself can't hide how smart and powerful they are to; the spell was like a scanner. The only good thing about the IQ test for Harry was that it would only work on him if he agreed to it. If not, the user wouldn't be able to read anything.

"Thank you for the kind offer Headmaster, but I rather not." Harry said uncertainly.

Harry met an immediate uproar the moment he said replied negatively.

"Nonsense my boy, you are very brilliant for your age. You were much smarter and more powerful then I was when I was 11, and that was a _long_ time ago." Dumbledore advised, but Harry shook his head no.

"I will take my test when Harry takes his headmaster. You asked why I hide my intelligence is because I don't care about my rank whether I am first or last. The ranks have no meaning in life. The only reason I keep getting second rank is that it enhances the family name. Otherwise competition or frivolous shows aren't my forte. Test scores, your school rank don't matter in life. The only things that matter to me are family, name, honor and everything else associated with it." Bill said to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore eyed Bill carefully. He tried to enter his mind only to find vast emptiness. It seemed that Bill lived by the code of a warrior. He would be very useful in the upcoming war against Voldemort.

"Harry, what are you reading now that you have nothing to do in class?" Sirius asked interrupting Dumbledore and trying to change the topic.

Harry smiled.

"I borrowed some books from the Library or Professor McGonagall or Flitwick and read ahead. At the moment, I say, I'm in late 3rd year when it comes to theory. Practical, I say mid 3rd year." Harry said smiling.

The adults in the room jaw dropped hearing what Harry said beside Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling like mad again.

"Anyway, I rather not get passed to a higher grade because I rather stay where there are people that my age in and I don't want to graduate from Hogwarts early." Harry trailed off.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, that does make sense. I understand Mr. Potter."

**(((o)))**

The next morning when Harry woke up, he felt someone jumping on top of his stomach pleading him to wake up.

Opening his eyes, he met an adorable three-year-old red head that was jumping on his stomach while giggling telling him to wake up. Harry grabbed her into a hug and rolled her under him while mumbling.

"Lily, let me sleep." Harry mumbled.

"Harry! I want to have some fun! Purrrrty please!" She made an adorable pout with her bottom lip sticking out. Harry could do nothing but groan. Damn those puppy eye pouts! Where do those girls learn it?

Harry huffed and murmured.

"Fine…"

She giggled at her brother and shouted underneath him.

"Yeah!"

Harry grumbled while getting up out of bed. The moment he turned his back on her, she jumped onto his back and said, "Yah! Piggy back!"

Harry rolled his eyes, but inwardly he was smiling at the ever so cheerful sister of his. Making sure she wouldn't fall, he ran downstairs with her on his back.

All the way down stairs she shouted.

"Piggy back!" She giggled all the way down.

They heard a shout from upstairs.

"Oi! Keep it down!" Sakura shouted.

Lily giggled and shouted.

"No!"

They could hear Sakura growling upstairs.

"Grrr…."

Harry chuckled and took Little Lily in his arms and swung her around making her laugh and giggle at him furiously.

"Stop! No! Harry! I'll hate you!" Little Lily shouted while giggling happily.

Harry nodded and stopped.

Lily took a deep breath before jumping into his arms and tried tickling him. Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn't ticklish anymore, so instead of her tickling him, he tickled her.

"No! Mum! Dad! Someone! Help! Harry's tickling me! Nooooo!" She was getting tickled so bad she started to cry.

Harry immediately stopped when he heard his mum shouted from the kitchen.

"My… my, you two are quite energetic this morning!"

Harry smiled and fell onto the ground laid on his back. Little Lily immediately jumped onto his stomach and held him by his neck.

"Can we go play snowman and make snow angels?" Little Lily pleaded while making her adorable irresistible pout.

Harry looked out the window and groaned.

By the looks of it, there was at least 15 inches of snow out their, and it looked very cold. He groaned again.

"Sure."

She cheered and got up and ran upstairs.

"Harry dear." His mother called from the kitchen.

Getting up, he walked into the kitchen to greet his mum.

"Morning mum! Need something?" Harry asked while his mother gave him a peck on the cheek.

His mother was cooking a huge breakfast.

"Make sure you eat breakfast and make sure Lily eats to before you go outside!" His mum demanded.

Harry nodded and walked upstairs to go get his little sister. On the way upstairs he bumped into his other little sister Sylvia.

"Harry! Are you going to make snowmen outside with Lily?" Sylvia asked.

Harry nodded. Sylvia was picking up the way Sakura and Rosa talked. Slang like Sakura, and yet polite and somewhat well mannered sometimes like Rosa. But Harry didn't care, as long as they stay out of trouble, then they can do whatever they like or talk whatever they like.

"Can I… can I come? Mum won't let me go out unless someone accompanies me." Sylvia trailed off.

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes at the obvious lie that she made. She was horrible liar. He remembered hearing from his mum that Sylvia was grounded because she pulled a prank on the neighbor's dog which was stuck being yellow with red polka dots. It didn't wear off for at least a month. From what he understood, Leon was involved as well, but he didn't get caught.

"Sure, but we got to eat breakfast first, then I'll ask mum if she could make it an exception from you being grounded." Harry said walking past her like nothing happened.

She immediately jumped on her brothers back and held him by the neck.

"Thanks Harry! You're the best!" She said letting go and running back to her room.

Harry smiled. For some reason, he didn't mind playing the older brother who watched after his younger family members and sometimes help them get out of trouble. Speaking of trouble, Sylvia was turning into a prankster like Sakura and Leon. He hated to see how things would play out when they would attend Hogwarts with him and they break rules left and right. He just hoped he didn't turn out like Percy…

Percy… the family traitor…

He snapped out of those bad memories.

Shaking his head…

'No, this is my world now; I no longer belong to that dimension. I finally found happiness and I _won't_ let bad memories taint my new life.'

"Harry!" Little Lily shouted running at him from the hallway and jumping into his arms.

"Lily, mum says we got to go eat breakfast later. Then we'll head outside with Sylvia later. Okay?" Harry asked.

Lily did nothing but said.

"Yeah!"

Harry chuckled and kissed his sister on the forehead.

**(((o)))**

It took a while to get his mum to let Sylvia go outside and break the punishment that was issued to her. After some pleading, pouting, and heartbroken looks, his mum finally gave in. She had of course made sure they wore a lot of warm clothing to make sure they didn't get sick. Harry just told his mum to put a warming charm on them. She blinked, and pulled her wand out waved her wand at them.

Now here they were making Snowmen and Angel like shapes on the ground with some of the nearby town children.

Harry was helping Lily build a mini snowman while her stuffed pet dragon was sitting next to her puffing out small sparks everywhere. It wasn't until later he felt someone throw a snowball at him.

_Whack_

Turning around, he saw one of his friends from school run up to him for a hug.

"Harry! Oh gosh, I love the present you sent me! Where did you get it from? Is this your sister that you told me about? Aww, she's so cute and adorable."

Looking at the hyper girl that was once shy, Harry tried to calm her down.

"Hey Padma!" Harry said returning the hug. "Calm down, one question at a time."

She nodded.

"Are they your sisters?" Padma pointed to Lily who was making a funny looking Snowman, Leon and Sylvia who was throwing snow balls at some of their friendly neighbors.

"Yeah, the red haired girl right here is Little Lily. The boy wearing the yellow sweater with messy black hair is Leon. The black long hair girl over there is my other younger sister Sylvia. As for Sakura and Rosa… well I don't know." Harry said returning back to the snowman that Little Lily was trying to make, but failing horribly by falling down.

Padma said nothing but sat next to them near the snow and spoke.

"Hey Lily, my name is Padma." Padma greeted the little red head.

Little Lily looked up with sparkle green eyes and giggled.

"My name is Lily! But Harry calls me Little Lily! Nice to meet you!" Little Lily said standing up and bowing formally to her.

Their Aunt Amy had been drilling Little Lily the formal polite Japanese laws of tradition.

Padma gave a puzzled look at the polite girl and bowed in return.

"It's a pleasure. Has Harry been a good brother to you?" Padma asked kindly.

Harry was surprised in seeing Padma so talkative and cheerful. Usually she was quiet and shy. Today Padma was a surprise though.

Lily immediately jumped onto Harry and hugged him.

"Harry's the best brother in the whole world! He wakes up just for me every time and sometimes sneaks me candy while mummy and daddy isn't watching!" Lily bragged to Padma while hugging Harry.

Padma smiled.

"Harry, you must be a great brother. I'm jealous; I don't have any older brothers, only two younger brothers." Padma said jealously. That's when she noticed a stuffed Dragon that was sitting next to them while shooting out small red sparks out of its mouth.

"Harry! What is that?" Padma asked taking a few steps back.

Looking at where Padma pointed, Harry explained.

Padma was in awe of Harry's ability in transfiguration and charm work. She thought the Mini Dragon Harry made looked very cute and adorable. While Padma was cooing at it, Harry heard a familiar shout in the background.

"Harry-kun!"

Turning around, Harry saw who it was. It was Yuna and her twin Alex who was holding their younger sister Amanda's hand.

"Hey Yuna! Alex! Amanda!" Harry greeted.

Yuna blushed and made a small wave.

Alex nodded while letting go of his little sister's hand, who had ran up to Harry for a hug.

Amanda was so much like Little Lily, Harry couldn't help but spoil her sometimes when he seen her.

"Hey Amanda, how was Christmas?" Harry asked.

Amanda spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Great!"

Harry nodded in approval while turning to Yuna who spoke.

"You're wearing the sweater I knitted." Yuna said blushing while looking down at her feet.

Alex said nothing but walked past Harry and kind of nudged him toward Yuna. If Harry was watching, he would have seen Padma scowling at Yuna. Nobody seemed to notice except for Lily who gave a confused look at Padma.

After a several hours after playing outside, they decided it was time to go in. Padma was about to leave until she Harry a kiss on the cheek in front of Yuna who simply tried to ignore it like she didn't see it. Padma took off leaving a stunned Harry in place.

'What the hell was that about?'

Yuna said nothing, but Harry a kiss on his other cheek and ran off toward the Potter mansion for dinner.

"Err… what just happened?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

Lily just gave her brother a strange look and spoke.

"My turn!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him on his nose while walking away happily.

Sylvia and Leon just shrugged and walked off.

"Err…." Harry said unsure what was going on. "Did I miss something?"

Somewhere 20 feet away behind a bush...

"He's a heart breaker that one." James said to his wife who shook her head at her husband's comment.

"Man, I couldn't believe girls are chasing after him so early. Girls didn't even look at me until 3rd year!" James said excitedly.

Sirius gave a shake of his head while Lily took a huge mallet out of nowhere and hit him on the head with it.

"James! We must do all that we can to unite the Black and Potter family! There are too many possible interruptions around him at Godric's Hollow! We need to smuggle an Agent at Hogwarts to watch your son! Harry and Yuna must get together to unite the family's!" Sirius demanded.

James nodded his head furiously in agreement while rubbing his soared head.

Lily and Amy just sweat dropped hearing their husband's plans. Remus on the other hand just sat back and wondered if he should agree or just roll his eyes at his friend's suggestion.

**End of Chapter 7: Christmas Holiday**


	8. Holiday End & the return to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 8: Holiday End & the return to Hogwarts

Soon Christmas Holiday ended and the Potter twins were leaving for Hogwarts again.

"Harry! Hurry up! The port-key is activating in a few minutes!" His father shouted.

Harry answered back.

"Okay dad!" Harry said.

Looking at all the stuff on his bed, he waved his hand and everything packed itself up. At that moment he heard clapping. He turned around swiftly while flicking his wrist, wand in hand.

It was his mum.

"It seems… you have been performing well in Wandless Mage." His mother said with a smile.

Harry smiled. "Yes, I have nothing else to do in class, so…"

"Harry." His mother interrupted.

Harry gave his mother a questioning look.

"You seem to be doing well in classes, and you could really finish schooling by home school. I can help tutor you, and it would be nice if you stay with your family. Wouldn't you like that?" His mother asked with a hopeful expression.

Harry shot it down. As much as he wanted to spend time with his family, he was needed at Hogwarts to make sure things were safe.

"No. As much as I want to stay home and be with you, I want to have friends to be with and friends to talk to. I can't stay here forever."

His mother nodded and walked up to him.

Harry gave her a curious look, but she said nothing but gave him a warm fierce embrace.

"My manly son, you grown so much!"

Harry blushed.

She released him and smiled.

"Take care sweetie, and continue to do well in school." His mother said sadly giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Harry nodded and gave her one last fierce embrace until he heard his father yell from downstairs.

"Okay mum, love you." Harry trailed off and shrunk his trunk.

Leaving the room, Harry gave his mum a warm loving smile. He wasn't going to see her for another five months.

Sighing he went downstairs to meet his father and his twin. At the moment, his brother and sisters weren't home, they were at Sirius place.

"Hey squirt." His father said interrupting his thoughts.

Looking up, Harry smiled at his dad.

"Hey dad."

"Ready?" His father asked.

Harry nodded.

"Harry!" His mum shouted while running downstairs to meet them.

"Eh? Mum?" Harry gave a questioning look.

"I'm coming along to." She said with a tone that said no arguing.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Sure, hon." His father said shrugging.

**(((o)))**

When they arrived at the King's Cross, it was full of families that were seeing their children off.

Harry's parents saw a couple of adults that they recognized and started to talk. Meanwhile, Harry was on the look out for his friends and their families. Hermione however, spotted him first.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted catching his attention.

Turning to the direction of where she was shouting, Harry was ambushed by a fierce hug and a bush of brown hair.

"Hello Mia. Can you let me breathe?" Harry gasped.

She immediately let go and apologize.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

Harry said nothing but gave her a smile that said it was okay.

"So how was Christmas?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled.

"It was great! Thanks for the books, what about you? How was your Christmas?" Harry asked.

She smiled.

"It was okay, it was a family gathering and nothing much happened. Thanks for the present Harry. Where on earth did you get that hand held Galaxy? I never even heard of something like that. Professor Sinistra told us there was nothing like that, that exist. That gift must really cost a lot. Where on earth did you get it from?"

Harry inwardly panicked, how was he going to answer that? Luckily someone interrupted their conversation.

"Hermione! There you are!"

Both looked over Hermione's shoulder to see two adults that was definitely Hermione's parents.

Hermione squeaked and spoke excitedly.

"Mum! Let me introduce you to my best friend, Harry Potter!" Hermione said pointing to Harry.

"Hermione! Don't point! It's rude! Anyway, young lady! How could you leave your parents standing alone in a huge crowd like that?" Her mother said annoyed.

Hermione spoke in a small voice.

"Sorry mum, I was excited in seeing my best friend." She said looking down ashamed.

Harry didn't know what to do. He just looked back and forth to Hermione and her mum. Thankfully, Hermione's father spoke.

"You must be Harry; it's a pleasure to meet you. My daughter has told us a lot about you and has been speaking about you non-stop." Hermione's dad said smiling at the young handsome lad.

"Dad!" Hermione shouted embarrassed.

Harry smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Hermione has been a great friend, you must be proud to have such a brilliant daughter." Harry said bowing respectfully. Mrs. Black had been drilling his head to learn Japanese respect and culture this past Christmas Vacation.

Hermione blushed at the comment while her parents laughed.

"Please. There is no need to bow, and there's no need to call us Mr. and Mrs. Just call me Anna and my husband John." Hermione's mother Anna said smiling warmly at him.

Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Um… is that okay Mrs. Granger? I don't want to sound disrespectful by calling you by your first name." Harry said looking uncertain.

Mr. Granger smiled while Mrs. Granger spoke.

"What a well mannered young man. Our daughter was right about you Harry, you really are quite the gentlemen."

Harry blushed while Hermione tried to avoid looking directly at Harry.

Thankfully, Harry's parents who noticed them broke the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, are you the Grangers?" Harry's father James asked politely.

"Hello, yes we're the Grangers; may I ask who are you?" Mrs. Granger asked kindly though Harry could have sworn Mrs. Granger was checking out his father, but only Harry noticed.

"Oh, let me introduce you to the Grangers dad, this charming girl here is Hermione, my best friend, and here are her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I would like to introduce you to my parents, James and Lily Potter, my mum and dad and my twin brother Bill." Harry said introducing the parents to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I heard a lot about you Hermione, my son talks very much about you." Lily winked at Harry.

"Mum!" Harry said giving Hermione an embarrass look who blushed.

The adults laughed and made some small talk while Harry talked to Hermione.

"Have you seen Ron?" Hermione asked.

Harry gave a shook of his head.

"No, I haven't." Harry said truthfully.

"He better hurry up. He's going to be late." Hermione said sternly.

Harry laughed and poked her.

"Aww! Come on Hermione, Ronald will be here. Do you want to see him that badly?" Harry teased.

Hermione's left eye twitched and poked him.

"So Mr. Potter, what have you been telling your parents about me?" Hermione asked.

Harry gave a mischievous smile and spoke.

"I told them I met a gorgeous brown haired girl who's brilliant and has a smile that would make guys fall head over heels for."

Hermione had a huge blush and slapped him.

"Did you… did you really say that?" Hermione said shyly while twirling her fingers together nervously.

Harry stopped teasing. He remembered hearing Ginny telling him that Hermione was one of the girls that fell in love with him at Hogwarts.

Bill smiled at Harry's antics. 'He is finally started to get over Ginny' Bill thought.

"Err…" Harry stuttered, thankfully his mother saved him, but not in a way that he thought she would.

"That's right. He said you were just like me, smart, beautiful, kind, fun, and likes to read in the library right?" Lily said interrupting their conversation.

Harry immediately looked away and tried to find a quick exit.

Hermione on the other hand blushed deeper.

"Harry, you really said all of that about me?"

Harry smile gratefully when his father stopped the conversation…

"Anyway, I think you three should get inside the train, better go find a compartment."

Harry sent a grateful look to his father and gave his parents one last hugs before they departed. For some reason Harry had a feeling his dad interrupted the conversation for a reason. He got this feeling his dad and Sirius was trying to hook him up with Yuna, but he could never prove it.

But before he left them alone to talk with the Grangers, they heard a snotty voice from behind his parents.

"Hello James… Lily."

Harry and Bill turned around swiftly to the unknown voice.

It was Neville and his parents.

James and Lily scowled but it quickly disappeared. Lily spoke in a neutral voice.

"Hello Frank, Alice."

Alice didn't bother hiding her scowl at Lily.

Neville who was sneering in the back ground spoke.

"Hello Harry, Bill" Neville said in a friendly voice.

"Neville." Harry said nodding evenly. Bill just ignored Neville.

Harry noticed Hermione's parents scowled at the name Neville. It turned out that Hermione told her parents about Neville.

There was a cold odd silence until Harry heard some people in the background whispering and pointing at Neville.

"Look! It's The Boy Who Lived."

"Do you think he'll give me an autograph?"

"He killed You-Know-Who, did you know that son?"

Harry snapped out of his cold demeanor when he heard a familiar sweet voice say.

"Look mum, its Neville Longbottom."

Looking at the corner of his eye, Harry noticed it was Ginny who was with her family who half of them were scowling at Neville. **(The twins and Ron)**

For some reason Harry didn't fell a heart brake when he heard Ginny say Neville's name and seeing Neville smirk at him.

Harry threw a cold icy look at him. Bill's demeanor changed completely at this. He struck fear in the heart of the Neville. "Don't even think about it Neville. I can crush you like a bug when ever I want to. The only thing that's stopping me is your innocence. If you lose that you will have a fate worst than burning in the fires of thousand suns." Bill said in a chilling voice. The conversation was removed from the memories of the adults. Only Harry and Neville remembered it.

Neville in his fear had wetted his pants.

"Bye mum, bye dad. Love you and say bye to Little Lily for me." Harry said giving his parents a hug while Hermione did the same. They both took off to go find a compartment leaving their 'friend' Ron who did not follow him, but instead, hung out with Neville.

**(((o)))**

On the train ride back to Hogwarts, things were silent for Harry. Padma, and Hermione were talking and chatting around while Harry himself was going over his plans for the rest of the semester in the corner of the compartment. He remembered how Ginny told him she had a crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived when she was young. He thought that Ginny probable didn't like him she like the boy who lived. Harry knew Neville was going to take advantage of it with his confidence and cocky attitude. Neville was the type that would take advantage of any situation. This probable is the reason that Bill got angry. Harry was positive that Neville would have tried to take advantage of Ginny and everyone other fan girl if Bill hadn't threatened him. At the moment, half the school had already consider him as a pompous stuck up brat and the other half, the guys admire him and the girls swoon over him. Harry snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Padma spoke.

"Harry?"

Harry quickly smiled and made "Hmm?" sound.

"Weren't you paying attention to what Padma and I asked?" Hermione said pouting.

Harry quickly apologized.

"Sorry. I was thinking, my mind was somewhere else."

Hermione and Padma nodded.

"So… what was it that you two wanted to ask me?"

Hermione decided to speak.

"Well… we were wondering where did you get our Christmas presents from?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. Why did they have to keep asking that question?

"It's a secret. Sorry, I can't say." Harry said winking.

Hermione pouted with Padma. Apparently, they really wanted to know.

Harry ignored it and went back to thinking. Harry had finally realized it. There was a chance he would have to save the philosopher stone as Neville and his group of friends were incompetent. He wasn't The Boy Who Lived but he still felt he had a responsibility towards the people.

Ron was another thing...

He wasn't as quite as good friends with Ron in this dimension. His thought process was interrupted by 'History is constantly changing. Harry you can't plan things out on the basis of how the panned out in your old world.' Bill said to Harry telepathically.

He then remembered Ginny. Ginny had told him when he saved her in the Chamber of Secrets that was the day when she was falling in love with him... She had tried dating other guys to forget, but he was just so precious and kind hearted compared to anyone else she dated. She would always compare Harry to every guy she thought she might wanted to date, but no one matched him. Thinking about it, Harry realized he was already making a name of himself already at Hogwarts. Maybe that would help him win Ginny's heart? Then he thought' why I should bother myself with Ginny. There are may other girls in Hogwarts. Ginny was my past. Why should I let the feelings for her come in the way of my future?'

"Hey guys, what's wrong with Harry?" Ron whispered to Padma and Hermione as he entered the compartment.

Hermione was silent for a moment, and then spoke.

"I don't know, he was his usual self on the train station, however when Neville and his parents came, Harry's been thinking about something."

"Let him be alone for sometime. he has some issues he that he has to work out on his own." Bill told the group.

Padma gave Harry a poke to the arm to get his attention. She failed.

"He's not even paying attention to us." Padma said sadly.

They all just shrugged and decided to take Bill's advice and leave Harry alone to deal with his problems.

"So, how was Christmas Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, well it was the usual. I was hoping Harry would come over, but his parents didn't let him. So it was boring. Hey! What did you two get from Harry?" Ron asked.

Padma eye's immediately sparked with excitement.

"Harry got me a hand held Galaxy that shows everything and can be zoomed in at close range! My mum and dad were quite impressed. It had to cost a fortune! I have never seen something like this on sell at Diagon Alley. My father tried to examine it at his work place in the Ministry, you know, the Experimental Charms section, and he told me he had never seen anything like it. He couldn't even identify half the spells that were part of the object!" Padma said excited at an artifact that even the Ministry couldn't examine and find out about.

Hermione agreed.

The hand held galaxy that Harry gave them was incredible. They didn't have to use the Astronomy telescope anymore. They knew Professor Sinistra was going to be impressed with the hand held object they had.

**(((o)))**

After everyone was settled down back at Hogwarts, everything went back to its usual thing. Well almost everything, everyone noticed Harry was different when he came back from Christmas Holiday. He was quiet and kept to himself like Bill did most of the time. He was still doing great in class and exercising or working out.

One day after a Quidditch practice they had, Harry had just finishing taking a long hot shower and went off searching for his friends. Lately, they had been spending a lot of time in the Library. While entering the library, Harry was behind a shelf when he recognized a couple of familiar voices talking. It was Hermione, Ron, and Padma.

"I still can't find anything about Nicholas Flamel!" Hermione said aggravated.

Harry's mind froze.

'Sorcerer's stone?' Harry thought.

"I spent all Christmas searching, but I still don't know who he is." Padma said sounding dejected.

Harry felt sad knowing that his friends didn't even talk to him about this stuff until he realized he was to busy thinking about the future he didn't notice them these days to notice.

Speaking of thinking…

"Hey, I'm worried about Harry. He's been too quiet these days. Bill says he needs some time to get over his issues. But how much time does he need? We are his friends we can help him with any problem he has." Ron said quietly.

Harry could hear both Padma and Hermione groaning.

"You think we didn't notice? It hasn't been these past few days. It's been since he returned from Christmas! Something is wrong with Harry. He hasn't been talkative lately, and I saw Neville messing with some our classmates and Harry didn't do anything but kept walking. Something's wrong." Hermione said seriously.

A few moment of silence until Padma spoke.

"You don't think he got in trouble over the Holidays for defending people and getting detention for it? I met Harry's parents, and they don't seem like the type the people that would scold him for defending others."

"What!" Ron shouted outraged.

Next thing they knew, Madame Prince was scolding them.

Ron apologized immediately.

"So what should we do to cheer him up?" Ron whispered to them.

Hermione and Padma didn't know what to say. They just looked at each other hoping one of them would answer.

Padma broke it.

"Look, let's go worry about Nicholas Flamel first. We'll worry about Harry later. If we can't figure him out, we'll have to worry about Flamel first, and then move on to Harry."

Hermione agreed.

"Yes, we'll worry about Harry after we find out who is Nicholas Flamel."

Harry decided he should reveal himself and give them a piece of information.

When he stepped out from behind the bookshelf his three friends froze and gave him a shocked look.

Harry shrugged at them and spoke.

"Nicholas Flamel is the only known living Alchemist creator of the 'Sorcerer's stone,' which is a magical artifact that was created to make infinite gold or to live for eternity, in other words, to be immortal. Nicholas Flamel is currently over 700 years old and is known to be one of the greatest wizards on earth next to Albus Dumbledore." Harry said sitting down next to a shocked Padma.

"Hey guys, researching?" Harry said in a cheerful voice that didn't sound genuine.

"Umm…" Padma looked unsure.

Hermione tried to stutter an answer, but Harry gave a big smile and spoke.

"Thanks for worrying about me guys. I didn't get into any trouble or anything, I'm fine. Sorry for making you guys worry." Harry said patting them on the shoulder and giving them an affection smile. He was happy knowing his friends were worried. Unlike his old dimension where it was just Ron and Hermione, they now had Padma Patil as a friend. Bill was his guide in some vague manner. Things suddenly started to look brighter for him.

The trio sighed in relief. However, it was short lived when Harry asked the question that made them freeze.

"So… why are you all looking up Nicholas Flamel for?"

Hermione looked at Padma and Ron for help but they were in freeze mode.

Hermione sighed and began to explain.

Hermione and Ron had accidentally stumbled upon a Cerberus on the forbidden floor. Hermione noticed the trap door and told Padma about what they saw. They were curious at what the Cerberus was guarding and questioned Hagrid who accidentally slipped the name Nicholas Flamel. Of course, now that they knew who Nicholas Flamel was thanks to Harry, Hermione quickly came up with the theory that the dog was guarding the Sorcerer's stone. Then Ron came in with the comment about Snape trying to steal the Sorcerer's stone because he was an evil git and that anyone would want it. Who wouldn't want to be rich and live forever?

Harry silently disagreed. He would never want to live forever. He didn't think he could live with the pain of seeing everyone he ever loved to die while he continued on living seeing everyone around him past away. As for Ron's theory of Snape stealing it, no matter how much they can try and accuse him, they still didn't have enough proof. He may be a traitor in the future and all, no, scratch that, this is a different universe, so Snape might have or might not have.

"I guess we shouldn't worry about it, I mean, I'm sure the teachers put more protection over it then just leaving a 3 headed dog to guard it. Besides no one would dare steal something under Dumbledore's watch." Hermione trailed off.

They all nodded in agreement except Harry. He wondered how things were going to play out. Was Neville going to confront Voldemort? Harry seriously doubted it. He had not seen Neville research anything the past time he had known him, unless it was for homework.

Harry inwardly wondered should Neville not go, would he have to go? If he did, would Hermione, Ron, and Padma accompany him to confront Voldemort or would they be obvious of what was going on? Harry wasn't sure.

In the end, they all agreed to keep watch on Snape and see if he was about to steal the Sorcerer's stone or not. Harry was tempted to point out to them that Snape wasn't going to steal it, but things could be different, Harry _was_ in a alternate universe, so anything could happened.

**(((o)))**

Professor Sinistra was quite impressed with the hand held Galaxy that Hermione and Padma had. She had asked them where they got it from and both had pointed it out that Harry got it for them for Christmas and when Professor Sinistra asked Harry on where he got it from. He just winked at the gorgeous black haired teacher and told her it was a secret. She looked put out that her favorite student would not tell her, but Harry promised her that he would get her one for her birthday.

Harry had learned or more like overheard that he was every teacher's favorite, besides Severus Snape whose favorite was Draco Malfoy. Professor Sinistra was a young mid-twenty-beautiful Astronomy teacher. She was gorgeous and every guys dream at Hogwarts. To bad she always held Astronomy as her top priority then anything else. Too many others, Astronomy was boring, but Harry was one of the few that actually liked it. Every time he looked up the sky and the stars, he felt peaceful and somewhat happy. Harry could still remember the conversation that Professor Sinistra had with him during class.

**Flash Back**

"Ms. Patil, I have never seen anything like this. Where on earth did you get this?" Professor Sinistra said awestruck at the hand held orb that showed the entire Galaxy on the roof of the classroom.

"Harry got it for me for my Christmas present! Isn't it wonderful?" Padma said excitedly.

Professor Sinistra nodded as she looked up at the projection screen that showed a close up view of the stars.

"Mr. Potter, where on earth did you get this?"

Padma and Hermione immediately straightened up to hear. Harry wouldn't dare say no to a Professor.

How wrong they were to think that…

Harry knew the teachers loved him, so they really wouldn't be harsh if he acted badly once in a while, so he winked at Sinistra and his friends and told her, "I'm sorry Professor, that's a secret!"

Professor Sinistra immediately frowned at her favorite student and was about to say something, but Harry interrupted.

"Of course Professor, I would provide you one as well when your birthday when it approaches." Harry said trailing off.

She immediately smiled and her eyes lit up like stars. She looked giddy and excited the moment he said he was going to give her one.

"Okay, you got yourself a deal! July 22 is my birthday!" She demanded. She no longer acted like a teacher, she sounded like a teenager now.

Harry smiled and nodded. Then he frowned.

"What deal?"

Professor Sinistra gave a beautiful smirk that looked quite sinister on her pretty face.

"If I do not have it any later then that, I'll fail you for the next four years until you give me one!"

Harry eyes immediately widen.

"That's not fair! You're abusing your teacher privileges!" Harry pointed out much to the classrooms amusement.

"Nonsense, I heard you know your school rights quite well, however, my older brother is one of the Board of School Governors, and so I couldn't be fired anyway." She smirked playfully.

Harry gave her one of his irresistible pouts that she would always found adorable.

"Fine! Just make sure I have one by then, or I'll find someone to make your life hell for the next 4 years. And I know where you live Harry. I am very good friends with your mum." She said evilly which made everyone in the classroom look away in fear.

Harry inwardly winced and wondered who it was out there that he pissed off.

**End of Flashback**

The next few months Hermione was pushing Ron to go study for his exams early. Harry on the other hand didn't bother, he already knew the material, but he reviewed Hermione's notes anyway to make sure.

"Ron! You have to study! It is important for our future if you don't take school seriously! I didn't want to say this, but do you want to live the rest of your life cleaning Hogwarts like Filch? Do you want to be known to the wizard world that you are dumber then women?" Hermione demanded with a sneaky look in her eyes.

That was a low blow to Ron's manhood.

Ron flinched and began to stutter.

"What about Harry or Bill? Why don't you quit nagging on me about studying and go bother them!" Ron pointed out.

Harry looked up from his book with his left eyebrow raised. Lately he and Bill had been reading advance books in public showing everyone that they were truly smart and was quite advance for their age, so that they didn't have to think of a hard excuse on how they knew such advance magic in case they ever got caught in a mix. Harry was reviewing 4th and 5th year material and it amazed his teachers and the Ravenclaws who saw him.

It was clear to everyone that he was Prodigy, but in reality, he really wasn't… Bill on the other hand had never studied magic before his punishment soaked it all up like a sponge. In **some** aspects of magic he had become more advanced than Harry.

"Ron! They don't need to study because they already are ahead of us! I'm sure if they took the exams now, they could probably ace the exams with perfect marks! Except Harry might have some problems in History that is…" Hermione whispered the last part.

Harry rolled his eyes at the last comment. True, History was the only subject he had trouble with, but he already read up on all of it already. Mainly about Goblin Wars, which were all bullshit and annoying. All other subjects, Harry had already known thanks to his Perenelle Flamel who tutored him like he was their only child including the tough subject that Hermione had always loved and hated: Arthimancy.

"Ron, if you don't study, do you want to look stupid and ignorant for the rest of your life? What do you plan to be after Hogwarts with low grades?" Hermione demanded.

Ron rolled his eyes and snapped back.

"I'm planning to join the Chudley Cannons and play Professional Quidditch!"

Hermione was about to make a come back, but Harry decided to speak to help her out. He knew Ron wouldn't like him taking Hermione's side, but seriously, Ron needed to take school seriously. Harry knew how Ron wanted to show his brothers up since he always grew behind their shadow, and the best way to do was to have goals in life. Harry's goal at the moment was to become a more powerful Mage and to make his parents proud by being a top model student and become Head Boy.

"Look Ron, you say you want to play for the Cannons? Let me ask you something, are you going to play Quidditch all you life? After your Quidditch life ends, what are you going to do then?" Harry asked.

Ron was speechless. He didn't know how to respond to that. Hermione was giving Harry a grateful look and a triumph glance at Ron. Padma blinked at the conversation and commented on the subject.

"I know what I'm planning to be already, I want to be a Healer. I don't fancy working at the Ministry like my dad. I heard being a Healer is quite hard, and requires top grades. If I became a Healer, it would show my family how smart and great I was to reach a goal that none of my family has ever reached. They don't have many wizards and witches that work at a Wizard Hospital you know. " Padma commented.

Ron spoke.

"Fine… I'll study. Why do you all have to be right?" Ron grumbled.

Harry smirked.

"Harry, can you help explain this to me? I don't understand it." Ron said starting on the last minute homework.

Harry smirked and began to explain while Padma asked Hermione.

"So what are you planning to do after Hogwarts?" Padma asked.

Hermione immediately began to ramble.

"I really don't know, there are so many possibilities, and we're still young, so I don't know what yet, there are so many other things I still haven't learned about yet in the Magical World, so I haven't decided. We're still 1st years, so we have lots of time to decide."

"What about you Harry?" Padma asked.

Harry looked up from the book he was helping Ron with, and shrugged.

"I don't know, at first I wanted to be an Auror like my dad, but I'm not sure. My mum wants me to be the scholar in the family and my dad wants me to play professional Quidditch. I'm not really sure. Like Hermione said, we're still young, and there are so many other things out there that are yet to be revealed."

Ron piped up.

"Harry, I see you more like a Quidditch Player or an Auror. I can't picture you as a scholar. You're more like a person who loves to see the world and do something, instead of reading all the time."

Harry smirked. Harry was amazed that Ron knew him so well in such a short time.

"I agree. I can't picture Harry as a scholar. Maybe a teacher yes, but scholar. No." Padma commented.

Hermione blinked.

"We still have plenty of time to decide what we want to be. I mean, we're only 1st years, we shouldn't be worried about what we planning to do after Hogwarts."

Harry agreed. They should be talking about Quidditch and school at this time of age, not about what to do after school. He wasn't 18 anymore. He was now 11 years old.

"So Bill what do you want to be after you graduate?" Hermione asked. "I don't think about my future. I will become whatever I am destined to become."

**(((o)))**

The match that Gryffindor had with Hufflepuff was pitiful, feeling sorry for them… Harry ended the game just as quickly as he did the first time he played against Hufflepuff in his dimension. He finished the game within 5 minutes. This had impressed everyone of course. Harry had met with Cedric who was in his 4th year. He wasn't that bad, but Harry easily beat them. Unlike his old dimension, Snape wasn't refereeing mainly because Neville wasn't playing Quidditch. From what Harry understood, Quirrell only attacked him in Quidditch because in his universe, he was The-Boy-Who-Lived.

After Hufflepuff matched ended, the entire Gryffindor house began to party and drink their hearts content. Bill was busy studding in the first year dorm room.

While Harry was sitting back enjoying the party drinking some butter bear while some of the 6th and 7th year girls were dancing nasty to the Witch Radio Music which brought some memories back. Harry had to admit, the way he was taught how to dance, would probably attracted everyone's attention to him. Harry remembered the time when Harry brought Fleur to a famous French club to cheer her up. Thanks to his fame, he was easily invited in. The plan to cheer Fleur worked, and it cheered Harry up slightly to. Harry had the time of his life when she taught him how to dance nasty. Of course, their were plenty of guys that were drooling for her, but at that moment, Bill had broke up with her because he realized that he never did loved her, it was just the Veela charm that had attracted her. Of course that was the curse of a Veela. Almost every guy they are attracted to would fall instantly for the Veela charm. It was rare they met a male that wasn't affected to the Veela charm, like Harry. At that time when they attended the French club, that was the time night both Harry and Fleur got drunk and found themselves each other naked the next morning. It was shocking to Harry when he realized that he was Fleur's first, and she couldn't even remember it. Harry almost fainted when Fleur requested him to do a repeat so she could get a 1st hand experience. Harry already knew how to shag quite well, but was shocked that Fleur was a virgin. Shockingly… they shagged all morning long to the afternoon at the Potter mansion where Harry lived privately away from Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix's private eyes.

Okay… back to the story…

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when Alicia Spinnet one of the Gryffindor Chasers, a 3rd year grabbed him by his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Immediately everyone in the room began to whistle and cat-call at them. That's when Harry noticed that Alicia was drunk. How could they have made a 3rd Year Gryffindor drunk? Have the Gryffindors had no shame? Harry was about to drag her to some of the 7th years who was carrying several somber potions, but Alicia spoke.

"Hey Harry, you are every girls dream prince, why don't you show me how you dance?" Alicia giggled in a drunken way.

Harry didn't know what to do, did he dare dance? Or should he not dance? Harry decided to go with the flow and began to dance.

And 'ohhh' did he dance for a 1st year. Almost every person in the Gryffindor Common room stopped what they were doing and had their jaws dropped wide open when they saw Harry danced with Alicia. Harry was amazed that for a 3rd year, Alicia knew how to dance nasty, but the way Harry was dancing, seemed very inappropriate for kids that were in the common room. To onlookers, Harry looked like he had been dancing nasty most of his life. Alicia didn't mind of course, she giggled along and started to rub onto his body. Harry being an 11 year old body and 18 year old mind, for some reason was getting turned on a little bit.

'_I'm such a pervert. I haven't even hit puberty yet.'_

If Harry was looking, he could have seen the shocked look that Hermione was giving him, scratched that, everyone was looking at him in shock. Ron was looking at him like he was the second coming of God. Even the twins looked unsure what to say. Those two were speechless.

Dancing was like Martial Arts a little bit, it was mainly go with the flow of music.

Of course after the song was done, he tried to get a somber potion for Alicia, but several of the girls began to drag him back to the dance floor while commenting.

"Wow, you're good, who the hell taught you that?"

"I had never seen an eleven year old who could dance like that!"

"Have you ever been to a club before?"

"Dance with me!"

Harry blushed at the hot 7th year girls who were trying to drag him to dance. Thankfully Hermione saved him, but not in a way he thought she would.

"Harry James Potter! Cease that awful ritual at once!" Hermione demanded with her anger and venom in her voice.

Harry inwardly cringed.

"Hermione, calm down, it's just dancing!" Harry shouted over the music that was blasting.

Hermione was trying to scream back, but one of the 7th years who were trying to drag him to the dance floor threw a silencing charm at her and whispered seductively in Harry's ear.

"Come on and dance you sexy little wild thing."

Harry blushed and didn't object.

Hermione's tempered flared and pointed at Ron to break the silencing spell.

Ron didn't even pay attention to what Hermione was doing. His eyes were glued to the girls that were dancing with Harry.

After several songs, Harry was dancing with a pretty hot 6th year blonde that looked so familiar. When Harry observed closely, it hit like a tone of bricks.

It was Tonks!

Harry immediately wondered why he didn't notice her sooner in the Gryffindor common room. He remembered how Tonks would always trip on things and always change her appearance every once in a while. Of course she was still clumsy in the Gryffindor Common room, but why didn't he notice who she was sooner? He knew her Metamorphosis ability kicked in her 6th year which she became 16, but Harry wondered why she didn't show it often in the Gryffindor common room, he would of course noticed her right off the bat. Was she… that's right! He remembered hearing her say she hid it because she was afraid people would call her a freak. Harry of course, even thought he tended to stay away from fights and confrontations nowadays wouldn't hesitate to back up Tonks, he would definitely beat the crap out of anyone who would tease her or make fun of her. He promised himself he would become friends with her later.

After seeing a lot of cleavage, butt racking, and rubbing each other bodies, McGonagall entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone stopped and froze. McGonagall was never strict when it came to Gryffindor celebration parties. Sometimes when she was in the mood, she would grab a butter beer and watch sometimes to make sure everyone was responsible. She didn't mind if the students got drunk as long as they were at least responsible to take care of other students. However, she did mind unless the party got to loud or unless the party dragged to long into the night or when there were students who were under the age of 15 getting drunk. However, for the first time in history, everyone saw how McGonagall turned pale white when she saw Harry James Potter, the son of her two favorite old students, a 1st Year who was stuck in between two 7th Year girls who were rubbing themselves mighty close to a 1st year. It looked really odd seeing an 11 year old in between two 17 year olds and that one of the 17 year old girls were grabbing his butt.

At first she rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple of times to see if her eyes weren't playing tricks, then she opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't say a word. After a few moments of trying, she spoke in an odd wispy voice that was unnatural to her normal stern strict voice.

"Please turn down the music and keep it at a certain volume." She trailed off and left.

Everyone gave a shocked look and began looking at each other to confirm what they just saw and heard.

**(((o)))**

The next few days Harry noticed there was a lot of whispering about him. All the upper classmen were giving Harry admiring and awe looks. Lee Jordan was one of several people who gave him jealous looks because he was like one of them guys in the world that was jealous at how lucky a person was and looked up to you. Hermione was furious that Harry didn't help lift the silencing charm off her until the party ended. She was ignoring his pleas and apologies and even when he was kneeling in the hallway begging her to talk to him. Finally she cracked a smile when Harry was on the ground begging by holding onto her leg, not letting go. Of course Harry did this for all show and embarrassed the crap out of her. He knew Hermione wouldn't ignore him for long, but Harry wanted to just play around a little bit. When Padma heard some of the rumors such as Harry slept with several of the upper classmen girls that were 7th years, she was about to go report it for inappropriate student actions, but Hermione confronted her and told her what happened. Of course Padma was shocked and couldn't form words in front of Harry for days and sometimes she couldn't even look at him in the eye without blushing. Ron on the other hand was begging Harry to teach him how to dance and how to move like that. Of course Harry said no, because he didn't think he was fond of dancing with a guy. That was just creepy. Some of the 1st years, who didn't understand the meaning of dirty dancing sometimes asked the upper classmen by what they meant, however they just choked on what they were eating, drinking, or sometimes their spit, and pretended the question wasn't asked.

After a few weeks of everything calming down, everything was the same as it was supposed to be except for the fact that Quirrell was turning paler and paler as usual and Ron was always glaring at Snape. Ron and Hermione would always try to keep an eye on Snape, while Harry warned them to not bother, but they ignored him. The Gryffindors and teachers all noticed Harry losing his funky mood into a cheerful one. They were quite happy seeing the jolly happy Harry again. However, Harry, he backed off in the patrol department and let Neville and Malfoy continuing picking on people until a Prefect came and stopped it, which was rarely. It wasn't like it was much people that could be picked on, upper classmen weren't afraid of them, but they were afraid of the Family names like Malfoy and Longbottom. Harry could care less. He realized he was creating a name of himself already, and that was the last thing he wanted to do, so he minded his own business. In his old dimension Hermione would always said he was predictable because of his Gryffindor streak, and because of his righteousness, so Harry nowadays backed off. Malfoy had actually grown some balls over Christmas break and started to pick on Hermione again while he wasn't around, thankfully, Ron was always there to defend her. Harry heard a small rumor from the small future Ice Queen cutie Blaise Zabini that Draco was trying to act tough and tried to push around some 6th and 7th years around, but instead, he got his butt beaten for trying to act tough. Even with Crabbe and Goyle, those three couldn't handle an entire 6th and 7th class who didn't appreciate getting punk around by a 1st year newbie. Speaking of Blaise Zabini, Harry still remembered how he first met her in this dimension.

Flash Back: During the beginning of December

Blaise was already known as a future Ice Queen of Slytherin. She had been acting very cold and didn't talk much to her classmates. For a 1st year at her age, that seemed very odd. However Harry understood why. It was in her family reputation that made them to be raised like that.

_To be ruthless and cold hearted, show no mercy to those who oppose you… _

Of course the Zabini's weren't like your every day Pure-blood maniac. They were quite neutral in the Wizard World and didn't care much about the Muggle-born extermination. They were quite smart and knew that in the next century or two, that the Pure-bloods would soon be married to their brothers and sisters due to the low population of Pureblood clans.

Harry was walking by himself in the lonely Saturday morning one day when Harry heard a familiar voice.

"I don't know why you Zabini's prefer to be neutral. It disgusts me knowing that some of our own Pure-blood families would rather remain neutral then rally under our dark lord to exterminate those nasty little Mudbloods."

Harry decided to spy and see what was going on. Looking upon the scene, Harry saw the situation. Malfoy and Goyle were in front of her while Crabbe was behind her to make sure she didn't run away. Looking at the scent in front of him, Harry noticed that Malfoy was holding another wand, meaning that Malfoy had Blaise Zabini's wand. Harry could see even though her cold exterior, she looked like she was about to cry and at the same time panicking. She was wand less and surrounded with no help.

Gather up her courage, Blaise spoke.

"Your families are fools, soon enough, maybe in 200 years or so, our Pure-blood families will be so low in the population, we will be extinct and no one will be able to carry on our family line. How could..."

"Silence! I am a Malfoy! Don't speak to me that way!" Draco spat.

Blaise gave Malfoy a hard look, until Malfoy threw a cutting hex that cut her left cheek.

"You know, you're quite pretty Zabini. How about we have some fun?"

Blaise gave a horror struck look and began to cry when Malfoy began to take a few steps toward her with an insane perverted look that Harry recognized that Lucius Malfoy had when he was caught raping a Muggle in one of his raids during a Pensieve show during trial.

Harry decided he should interfere.

"_Expelliarmus!" _

Harry said in a cold hiss that not only took Malfoy's wand and the Blaise wand that he was holding, but both Crabbed and Goyle as well.

"Leave her alone Malfoy. From this moment forward, she is under my protection. Harm her… and I'll make sure no one will ever find your body." Harry said banishing their wands as far down the hallway as he could until it had smacked into the opposite side of the hallway.

Malfoy gave Harry a feared look and ran with his cronies in toe go grab their wands.

Harry was furious that Malfoy tried to pull something like this. He remembered Blaise telling him in his old dimension that Malfoy would always try and hurt her when she was alone, but he was horrified and scared wondering if that bastard Malfoy would ever try and sexually harass her.

He was pissed…

Harry looked down and tried to help the blond Slytherin.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked softly.

She began to sniffle and sobbed as a response. She no longer cared keeping her cold Zabini expression. She was too broken to hold it...

Harry immediately comforted her and whispered that everything was going to be okay.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

Harry nodded and held her close.

End of Flashback

From that day forward, to Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter was one of her closest friends, even if he was a Gryffindor. Of course Draco Malfoy left her alone after that day because he was quite scared of pissing off a Harry Potter. Sometimes once in a while, people would see Blaise Zabini the cold 1st Year Ice Queen sometimes talk to Harry Potter or do homework with him in the library and every once in a while, Harry would make a few witty jokes which cause her to lose her cold Slytherin composure and laugh or sometimes blush at some of the suggestive remarks he made at her. Harry Potter was the one person in the world and only person that had ever made her laugh, and she appreciated it very much.

**End of Chapter 8: Holiday End & the return to Hogwarts**


	9. Quidditch Final & the End of Term

Chapter 9: Quidditch Final & the End of Term

When Harry decided to become friends with Tonks, he had gotten to know her quite better. As always, she was quite the fun person and always managed to cheer anyone up no matter what the situation was. Either it was a sad, anger, or a depressing atmosphere. Harry still remembered the first time when he started a conversation with her. It was quite the unexpected meeting.

**Flashback**

Harry was walking up the stairs one day to the Owlery when he heard someone above him 'yelped' from the stairs and then he heard some tumbling, looking up, the first thing he saw was a body that flew to him. Thanks to his Quidditch reflexes, he instinctively tried to catch her while grabbing onto the rail of the stairs. However… with both bodies moving that fast, things always don't end up the way you wanted to be.

Let's say… body parts don't always normally end up where they should be for proper young ladies and gentlemen.

Harry didn't who knocked him onto the ground, but he definitely knew it wasn't a boy.

_Squish Squish_

The parts of Harry that ended on the ground were stinging, but the parts that were not stinging were feeling something entirely different.

It 'ohh' was it very soft… and familiar… and bouncy…

_Uh oh…_

Harry immediately heard someone try to apologize.

"Sorry about this…"

Harry wasn't listening, he wasn't sure he should move, or let the girl that fell over to move. For some reason, he was quite comfortable at where he was at.

Somewhere in his mind, he thanked god or maybe hoped no one was watching them at that moment.

However… another part of his mind was wondering who the other person was, that belonged to other half of this human pretzel.

The few minutes that seemed to last for eternity made Harry wondered if the person on top of Harry, survived the fall, but the quick beating pulse of her heart near his throat told him she was quite alive and hyped up about something, or maybe just scared like he was at what other people might think if anyone was to see the two together right now in compromising positions.

Harry heard her apologize again, but Harry couldn't respond due to the fact that he could hardly breathe thanks to the cushion of her body from breaking his nose from the fall.

Harry decided to take the initiative and tried to pry her away from him his face so he could breathe, however…

_Squish Squish_

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. What he was touching was one of a girls most forbidden contacts.

"Umm… sorry." The girl apologized sounding quite embarrassed.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and quickly pulled away.

He froze when he saw who it was.

She was blushing furious red and looked like she wanted to hide in a hole and never come back…

Nymphadora Tonks…

Harry immediately took a deep breath, and spoke like nothing happened.

"It's okay, but can you get off?" Harry asked.

She murmured another apology and tried to get up while not rubbing him to much. However, she had only succeeded in falling on her behind causing her robes to flutter up and down.

This gave Harry the awkward view of almost everything show wore under her robes from waist to below.

The first thing that came to his mind was…

'Isn't Tonks kind of old to be wearing underwear with pink heart shapes on it?'

But he scooted back and pretended that he didn't see a thing, but his face betrayed him with a slight blush and a crooked roguish grin, that normally made the girls swoon and giggle with excitement.

Tonks gave him the most embarrassed and horrified look that he had ever seen.

"Sorry about this." Tonks murmured again.

Harry coughed and murmured.

"It's okay. It was my fault to."

"It wasn't." She interrupted.

An awkward silence…

"Sorry." They both said at the same time.

They both chuckled at the jinx.

Harry getting up to his feet, he gave her his hand and tried to help her get up. Even though he was small, he was quite strong.

She gave a grateful look and took his hand to stand up.

The first thing that came to Harry's mind was.

"My name is Harry Potter. Are you okay?"

Tonks blushed.

"Nymphadora Tonks. Call me Tonks. I'm fine. Sorry about that." She said blushing harder.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Yes. I'm fine."

_Very fine…_

Tonks apologized again.

"Sorry, I'm very clumsy and I took a wrong step and fell." She said quietly.

Harry waved off the apology.

"It's okay, I was glad I managed to grab you in time, or you would have suffered a serious injury."

She nodded meekly.

"Well… I need to go send a letter… err bye." Harry said awkwardly.

Tonks blushed, and followed right behind him.

Harry began to wonder why she followed him to the Owlery, until that was when Harry noticed that she never succeeded in reaching upstairs to deliver her letter because she tripped.

At first there were a few awkward moments of silence when Harry called for his pet Owl Hedwig to deliver a letter to his family until Tonks spoke.

"Thank you. I could have been injured."

Harry spoke.

"Like I said, it's okay."

Harry gave her a heart warming smile which broke the ice between the two. They immediately began to chat and talk for 30 minutes up the Owlery until they decided to part.

**End of Flashback**

Of course after that awkward incident they would still talk to each other and get to know each other better. Apparently, Tonks was one of those students that were sort of in awe of a 1st Year who was smart, strong, and quite adorable at a young age.

A few days after Harry had met Tonks, Harry had met up with Cedric as well. Yeah, he was loyal, and a cool jock half the time, but the other half, well Harry had never believed the others in his dimension when they told him that Cedric was a Playboy, a flirt, and an idiot when it comes to magic. Cedric had below average grades! Harry knew he should have believed the people that told him that in his old dimension: How Cedric became a champion with little brains in his head, Harry didn't know. Cedric turned out to be a pretty fun guy at times, except when his other personality kicked in… with his pretty boy looks, he seemed quite arrogant about it and acted like he could get any girl he wanted. At that moment, Harry _knew_ the reason why Cho acted like how she was, it was because of Cedric.

When exams came, everyone in school became stressed out, and the tension in the air increased. The 5th and 7th years were looking quite exhausted and tired from Owl and Newt exams. Of course the other students who were in different years who didn't have to take Owls or Newts had it quite easy.

Harry and Bill had aced all their exams without a sweat. They were the first ones to start and the first ones to finish. Hermione of course after every exam began to talk about the questions and the problems that had for the exam. Harry rolled his eyes.

Typical Hermione…

"Hermione! Enough! It's bad enough to take the exam, but to go over it after every exam?" Ron shouted.

Immediately Hermione and Ron began to start one of their infamous bickering arguments that were well known in his dimension.

Padma who was seen sitting at Gryffindor table quite often whispered to Harry.

"You know the way they act; sometimes they act like a complete old married couple." Padma commented.

Harry agreed silently.

"Yeah, maybe we should start a betting pool to see when they would start dating." Harry commented.

Padma giggled at the thought.

"Yeah, we should, we could make lots of money. We probably would make more money if we rigged it." Padma agreed.

Harry was about to respond back, but Neville Longbottom from several seats away was eavesdropping interrupted their conversation.

"Hey you old married couple, shut up, we trying to study here!"

Immediately Hermione and Ron blushed, but Hermione gave Harry a glance in which he pretended he didn't see. Ron on the other hand wasn't sure if he was going to give Neville a murderous look or do nothing at the one person he _still_ worships. Padma decided to say something to Neville before Ron decided to go through the deep end.

"Oh really? I really don't think it would help you. You would probably still have the same grades anyway. That'll teach you from studying and doing homework last minute, you stuck up prat." Padma said coldly.

Ever since Padma would hang out with Ron, Hermione, and Harry, she had been having a sharp tongue that amazed her twin sister Parvati. Parvati on the other hand would always give her sister jealous looks because she was always around Harry who Parvati thought was cute. Harry began to wonder why girls his age were already thinking about boys when they were only eleven. He had remember his Aunt Perenelle telling him that girls matured faster then boys, but he had not dare believe it.

Neville threw her a glare.

"Shut up you Ravenclaw bitch, why don't you go back to your table?" Neville snarled.

Harry who usually minded his own business and let his friends handled their own business nowadays snapped when he heard Neville insulted Padma.

"Shut up Longbottom. You're annoying. Why don't you go away? Don't you have other things to do instead of annoying people? If you want to go study, go study in the damn dorm, no one is in their and you don't have to go study out here in the Great Hall. So _why don't you go away?_" Harry hissed the last part very angrily which cause all of the dishes that were in the Great Hall to vibrate. For some reason, he was getting really tired of Neville Longbottom eavesdropping in their conversations these past few weeks and trying to have a conversation with them that usually ended up in insults to his friends or making fun of them. He was trying his best to ignore Neville… no Longbottom… but he was as annoying as Draco Malfoy.

"And if I don't?" Neville mocked.

Harry gave a sinister grin for a moment that scared those around him.

"We'll see…" Harry said in dangerous voice that made Neville shivered.

Of course, twenty minutes later when lunch was almost finished, Harry smirked and began to concentrated on his magic a bit on Neville Longbottom who immediately turned into a large yellow fat canary. The Great Hall immediately became silent. Everyone was just speechless until they heard the large yellow Canary squawked.

The entire Great Hall erupted with laughter. McGonagall of course looked furious.

"Who did this? Fred! George!" McGonagall shouted looking pale white and looking quite dangerous.

They immediately raised their hands in mock surrender while laughing like crazy.

"We didn't do it! I have to admit though, nice spell and it does give him a suited look though eh Professor?"

"Fred Weasley! George Weasley! In my office this…." She faulted.

Everyone began to laugh harder. The reason why she faulted was she saw the giant fat Canary standing up very clumsily and was squawking while pointing one of his large wings towards the Potter twins.

McGonagall wasn't stupid on what the giant Canary was doing. She sought her eyes out to young Harry Potter and Bill Potter. It was well known in school that Harry and Neville didn't get along. Bill completely seemed uninterested and continued eating his lunch.

"Mr. Potter! Did you do this?" She said in a force calm voice looking at Harry.

Everyone near him immediately quiet to see what Harry would say.

Harry gave an innocent look and said in a kind voice to his Head of House.

"No. Though, don't you think Longbottom looks a lot better with his new look? He looks a bit more handsome now and with those wings, he could probably play Quidditch for us next year." Harry smirked.

That immediately set everyone around him into a fit of giggles and laughter.

McGonagall was not amused.

She was about to open her mouth, but Harry interrupted.

"If you don't believe me, you can check my wand." Harry said handing his wand to her.

'Harry you shouldn't hand over your wand to any one. Wandlore is quite tricky and complex. You would never know when the allegiance of an unbound wand shifts to its new holder. You may have to defeat the person to get its allegiance back.' Bill said chiding Harry telepathically.

McGonagall gave a suspicious look and accepted it. At first look of the wand, she knew it was different then the rest. This wand was very delicate and fancy looking. Quite beautiful and a great master piece, she was going to ask Dumbledore about it later.

She immediately began to murmur a few words, the last few spells they saw Harry was using:

1. A Cleaning Charm.

2. A Cheering Charm.

3. Levitation Charm

4. Levitation Charm.

McGonagall immediately looked at Harry's friends.

Ronald Weasley wasn't incapable of this…

Hermione Granger may have, but she wasn't the type that would do that…

Padma Patil was the same as Hermione Granger…

Bill didn't seem to be interested in petty squabbles…

So…

In other words, she just didn't know, but she knew it was Harry Potter.

Knowing that she had no evidence, she said nothing but gave Harry his fancy looking wand back. She pulled out her wand and tried to fix Neville up.

But before she could, Harry concentrated on his magic that he put on Neville.

When McGonagall waved her wand…

Neville was now a large Pink Canary.

Everyone in the Great Hall immediately burst into laughter.

Dumbledore who had his eyes twinkled decided he would try and fix the transfiguration.

Still laughing, people's eyes were set on Dumbledore. It was well known that Dumbledore was a Transfiguration Master and he could redo anything. If Dumbledore was going to fix something, whoever did it must be powerful. Dumbledore murmured a few words and the magic that Harry put on Neville was lifted and he reverted back to normal, however he was flush from embarrassment and anger. He immediately pointed at Harry.

"It's his fault! He did it! I know he did it!"

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Neville, don't accused me of something I didn't do. I didn't even point my wand at you and when McGonagall scanned my wand, she didn't find anything. So don't accuse me of something without any proof." Harry snapped.

Neville opened his mouth to respond, but Dumbledore spoke with bright twinkle eyes.

"Enough you two… No harm done, everyone dismissed, class starts in 5 minutes. Those of you who exams later, please go back to your dorm or the library and go study."

Everyone in the Great Hall, who was still laughing or giggling, nodded. They all stood up to leave. Harry of sworn when he was leaving, he could feel Snape's piercing eyes gazing at the back of Harry's head. Harry stopped for a moment, and gave a hard look at Snape who was walking towards the Dungeon.

"Is there a problem Professor?" Harry said

Snape looked like he wanted to say something, but thought not to and gave him a death glare and walked away.

**(((o)))**

Finally, the day when Quirrell would steal the Sorcerer's stone came. It was the day when Dumbledore was leaving and Quirrell was going to steal the stone. Harry was walking around the hallway until he overheard Hermione, Ron, and Padma confronting McGonagall who the Sorcerer's stone.

"Professor McGonagall, but…"

"No Ms. Granger, please do not make me give you three detentions! You three are dismissed!"

Harry quickly meld into the Shadows and followed them.

When they were in the hallway alone, the three immediately began talking while Harry remained in the Shadows.

"We have to find Harry! He'll know what to do!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry was shocked. Usually it was him and Ron that would always come to Hermione for answers to their problems because she was the wisest of the group.

"But what do we do? Professor McGonagall wouldn't hear us, let's talk to Professor Flitwick." Padma advised.

They nodded in agreement and left for the Head of Ravenclaw house. To Harry's surprise Flitwick said he would watch the Forbidden floor for them today since Dumbledore wasn't at Hogwarts at the moment, and he was amazed the kids detective work, but he didn't believe Severus would steal it. After Flitwick's declaration, they were all relief and sighing in relief. Harry wondered how things would play out now. Could Quirrell defeat a Dueling Charms Champion before he reached the stone? Harry doubt Quirrell could do anything to Filius Flitwick. He was a dueling champion, and he was a very strong wizard and opponent that could even put Voldemort's best Death Eaters in trouble when it came to a duel. Anyway, it wasn't like Voldemort was the dueler, it was Quirrell. Of course later at dinner, his friends explained to them what happened and they all nodded in agreement that to steal the Stone, you have to go through Flitwick first.

'Even the mightiest of all the warriors fall in battle, Harry. No one is invincible. Don't be under the wrong impression that you can't be defeated since you're a shadow mage. Even the great wizard Merlin was defeated.' Bill told Harry.

Later that night Harry checked to see if his friends left to go confront the thief or Neville for that matter. It turned out neither didn't. They were all in bed sleeping like a baby. Harry face went grim. He knew what he was supposed to do now. Bill decided to fall Harry just incase.

When Harry reached the Forbidden floor, what he saw made him freeze. Flitwick was on the ground injured, bleeding from a lot of wounds that was on him.

"Professor!" Harry shouted running to the Charms Professor.

"Who's there?" He breathed heavily.

"It's me, Harry Potter sir! What happened?" Harry asked.

Professor Flitwick looked up to his favorite young prodigy student and cough out some blood.

"Never m-mind about me… you must….you must c-contact the teachers… Quirrell… he's working… f-for Voldemort… he's going to s-steal… the s-stone… p-please." Flitwick begged.

Harry was speechless. This wasn't supposed to happen. Harry couldn't afford to let one of his teachers die, maybe except Snape. Flitwick was a kind teacher, and he didn't deserve to die.

"Hold on Professor, let me heal you."

Harry knew what he was about to do was bordering 6th year and 7th year magic.

"You can't heal me… no matter… how smart you are… the magic is to advance for your m-magical c-core…"

Harry silenced him by pointing his wand at Flitwick's wounds and began healing some of the small injuries and deep wounds.

"I healed you injuries, but you…"

But Flitwick had already passed out from blood lost.

Harry narrowed his eyes. How could Quirrell defeat Flitwick so easily?

'He was careless he turned his back on the opponent. This is the exactly the reason why I warned you. You may defeat thousands of enemies but a lucky shot from one can do you in if you aren't careful.' Bill said to Harry in a serious tone.

Angered Harry decided to hurry and catch up to Quirrell.

He conjured a warm blanket and covered Flitwick up. Instead of doing what Flitwick told him to do, Harry decided to go confront the Dark Lord's servant.

Before Harry had passed through the door to see Fluffy, he caused a loud bang which he was pretty damn sure someone would have heard. Flitwick was not in danger, but with immense blood lost, he couldn't be to sure.

Satisfied that the loud bang he made would attract attention, he went inside the 3rd Corridor to meet his eternal enemy.

He would have just Shadow teleported to Quirrell, but he knew Dumbledore would check the obstacles later to confirm his story on how he managed to get to Quirrell.

Fluffy was easy, the harp that was playing didn't stop playing, so it didn't wake him up, so Harry just jumped into the trapped door.

Seeing the Devil's Snare, Harry gave his wand a wave, and a bright light shined.

In a blink of an eye, the Devil's Snare was push back.

Harry didn't bother observing his surroundings; he just kept walking until he found the room where they had the flying keys at.

Harry rolled his eyes. This was going to be easy, how could they have made such an easy test?

He quickly summoned the key toward him. When the other keys reacted by chasing him, Harry jabbed his wand at the up coming keys, the keys flew against the wall shattering their wings. Taking the silver key, Harry opened the door and continued on.

The next thing he saw was the Chess board. Harry groaned. He forgot he would need Ron for this. He really didn't feel like fighting 36 large, armed stone pieces. They were huge and would require a huge amount of power to destroy, but he didn't want to use all of his magic for some chess piece and he wasn't that smart when it comes to playing chess.

Harry levitated himself to float above the Chess pieces and moved on forward to the next room. As expected, Harry found a dead troll on the ground already. Quirrell must have taken care of it already. By the looks of the blood that was still oozing out, it was just recently.

The next room Harry entered was the Potions test. Harry totally forgot which potion he had to take. Annoyed, Harry decided to skip this test and Shadow Walked to the room where Quirrell was. He was never the smart person for riddles. He was surprised that he actually managed to figure out the riddle that was in the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Bill was amused by the ridiculously easy obstacle course. He realized that any wizard with moderate power could bypass it. He decided to scout out Dumbledore's mind to find the reason for such an easy obstacle course.

Forgetting his thoughts, Harry appeared right behind Quirrell who was wearing a black hood. What Harry saw made him freeze again. Quirrell was holding the Sorcerer's stone in his hand! How the hell did he get it so soon?

"Hello Quirrell." Harry said with his hood covering his face. He didn't want Quirrell to see who he was. It could be dangerous.

"Who are you?" Quirrell demanded icily.

Harry decided to play around him.

"I must admit that I was expecting Snape to be the culprit, but now that I think about it, you make the perfect sense. The Troll was let in by you." Harry said thoughtfully. For some reason, Harry couldn't sense Voldemort within him anymore.

"So, you're working for Voldemort, hmmm?"

Quirrell winced before glaring at Harry. "Do not say the Dark Lord's name!" he hissed.

"My master is wise and powerful, he taught me that there was no such thing as good and evil, just power and those to weak to seek it."

"Sounds like an interesting philosophy, however I'm not here to chit chat, and you are not leaving with the Sorcerer's stone. You will have to defeat me first if you want to leave." Harry said coldly.

Quirrell smirked and then laughed.

"You defeat me? What makes you think you can defeat me?"

Harry laughed amused.

"Where is Voldemort?"

Harry was pleased to see Quirrell flinch at the name.

"Don't speak my master's name! Who are you?" Quirrell demanded.

"I am the wizard that is going to kill you and your master." Harry hissed coldly.

"You are foolish! No one can defeat my master! He is not here! Once I kill you, I will bring it to my master and he will live for eternity!" Quirrell laughed like a madman.

Harry was shocked to know that Quirrell wasn't possessed by the Dark Lord. Harry smirked, even if Quirrell knew he was, he wouldn't live long enough to tell the Dark Lord because he wasn't present. How strange that his Universe was different then his. He was expecting Voldemort to possess Quirrell, but Voldemort didn't. Then again, this _was_ an alternate universe.

Harry said nothing but kept his wand steady at Quirrell.

Quirrell narrowed his eyes and aimed his wand right back.

Quirrell was the first to move and shouted the killing curse.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry immediately ducked and shot a blasting spell at Quirrell at blinding speed.

Quirrell was shocked. However he managed to throw a shield out just in the nick of time to block it. However the spell was so powerful it shattered his shield and knocked him back several steps back.

Harry smirked. Quirrell couldn't stand a chance against him. He didn't even put his full power in that spell. However Quirrell quickly recovered and stood back up at and shot multiple spells at him.

"_Stupefy! Reducto! Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus! Tormenta!"_

Bill was baffled by Quirrell spell selection.

Harry dodged some of them and shot some average powered spells back. He was just playing around with Quirrell. He wanted to see how Quirrell was able to defeat Flitwick. He wasn't impressed at how Quirrell was throwing weak spells at him. After a few more minutes of dancing around with Quirrell, Harry spoke.

"How is it that you defeated Flitwick? By the way you are fighting… you are too weak to even defeat him." Harry asked while dodging another Killing curse that was headed toward him.

Bill wasn't happy with Harry's fighting style. Harry was wasting too much time and energy.

"He was a fool, he left his back turned against me, and I cursed him! _Salome! Stupefy! _He thought Snape was the culprit thanks to the some brats, so I easily overpowered him! _Cio'clera!_" Quirrell said throwing a powerful Dark spell at him which would make the persons organs melt from inside out.

Harry rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Flitwick fell for that trick and Harry couldn't believe Quirrell would flaunt his victory, when his opponent didn't even know he was hostile until he was capped from behind.

Getting annoyed at Quirrell for throwing such a dark spell, Harry deciding to get this battle over with slapped the spell away with his wand making Quirrell look at him in shock and fear.

"You are too weak to fight me Quirrell." Harry said using his shadow powers to bind Quirrell. Quirrell froze. He tried to move, but the shadows didn't allow him to move.

"No! Let me go! I can't be beaten now! I have to give my master the stone!" Quirrell screamed while trying to break the bind, but the Shadow bind that was holding him could not be broken.

Harry summoned the Sorcerers stone to his hand and looked at Quirrell sadly. He couldn't believe how people were so loyal to such an idiot Dark Lord.

"Goodbye Quirrell."

Harry said aiming his wand at the center of Quirrell's chest.

"_Reducto!_"

There was a huge hole through his chest, and he fell down lifeless with a dying yell down his throat.

Harry summoned the Sorcerer's stone to his hand turned his back on the lifeless body and left the room, but before Harry left for the corridor, Harry removed his hood and transfigures his robes back into Gryffindor robes, cast some weak cutting curses and small burns on his body causing him to bleed and shredded some of his robes making him look like he went through a battle from hell. He practically shoved all the rest of his Magic into his Magic Suppressor making him look like he was magically exhausted before he could be questioned on how come he wasn't hurt or tired or anything. Thankfully, he thought ahead because the moment he reached the door to the outside Corridor, Harry found himself in front of Albus Dumbledore and several teachers. Flitwick was being supported by a walking stick and was smiling at him.

Before they could speak, Harry gave the Sorcerer's stone to Dumbledore. Looking at the ground nervously, Harry spoke in a meek voice.

"Hello… umm… sorry about this."

**(((o)))**

"What's wrong with you Harry? You could have died, you didn't…" James shouted at his son.

"No he wouldn't have died. Unless Harry was careless Quirrell couldn't have caused much damage." Bill spoke up to defend Harry. James shot him a look telling him to be quiet.

Harry looked down ashamed. Harry had just finished relaying 'his' story out to Dumbledore, the staff, and his parents who was contacted by Dumbledore. After he explained about how he found out about the Sorcerer's stone from Ron, Hermione, and Padma. He told them that even though his friends told him that Flitwick was guarding the forbidden floor, Harry for some reason wanted to see with his own eyes that Snape was the thief or not. He didn't think Flitwick could handle Snape because of his dark exterior. (He didn't think no one bought this, but the way he was acting and sounding scared like a first year override it and they believed him.) When he approached the forbidden floor, Harry saw Professor Flitwick who was wounded, so Harry tried to heal him as best as he could.

After making sure Flitwick was okay, Harry told the staff and his parents that he panicked and wasn't sure what he should do, he used the excuse that even if he did tried to tell one of the teachers, they would probably blow him off like McGonagall did his friends. Here Harry noticed McGonagall looked ashamed. So without any other choice and knowing that there was a chance that Quirrell could have the Sorcerer's stone by now, Harry decided to confront him before he could take the stone. When Harry approached Quirrell, he had already taken the stone, so the two decided to duel for it. Quirrell and Harry fought over it for several minutes, and in the end Harry focused the rest of his remaining strength into a powerful Reducto at point blank range and killed Quirrell. Here, Harry had to pretend that he couldn't believe he killed someone, he produced some fake tears. For some reason, he smiled inwardly that they bought it when his mother hugged him and wiped his tears away. He was quite the actor. After he was done he was being shouted by his father while everyone was being silent. Well, except Snape, who looked angry at begin accused for being the one to steal the stone and sneering at him the same time for being in trouble.

"Well… I must say that is amazing adventure Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling like mad.

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes. He faked the ashamed look while his father was looking at him telling him he wasn't done yelling yet. He was lucky his mother didn't start on him yet.

"That's fine Albus! But Potter broke more then 50 school rules and killed a teacher! He should be expelled!" Snape shouted.

"You should change your attitude towards my family professor." Bill said in a tone that sent shivers down Snape's spine.

Immediately his parents and his Head of House began to protest but Flitwick interrupted all of them.

"I think not Severus. Young Harry Potter here saved my life and protected the Sorcerer's stone. Instead of punishing him, I think he deserves a reward." Flitwick interrupted with a cold tone which was unusual for his cheery tone. Harry guessed the reason why was because Flitwick almost died tonight, and he felt sort of grim over it.

Severus didn't pay any attention to the cold tone in Flitwick's voice. He was till shivering from the warning he had received. The memory of the opening feast came to his mind. He decided never to cross the Potters' especially in Bill's presence. Bill managed to scare him twice a feat even Voldemort hadn't able to achieve.

"Filius is right Severus. Young Mr. Potter saved Flitwick's life and the Sorcerer's stone. If he didn't saved it, Voldemort (Some of the teachers flinched) would have had the stone now. Mr. Potter, as the Headmaster of this school, I thank you for protecting the school and saving a teachers life." Here Dumbledore nodded his head at him.

"For breaking the school rules, 50 points from Gryffindor. Saving a teacher's life, 200 points to Gryffindor, and for saving the Sorcerer's stone, another 200 points to Gryffindor. You will receive Special Awards for Services to the School, thank you Mr. Potter for protecting the stone and saving your Professor's life. Everyone dismissed, however, Harry. Please remain."

Harry's parents made some protests, but Dumbledore gave them a look that said 'obey me or else.' "That look doesn't work on me headmaster. But I'll leave if Harry doesn't have any problems to be with you alone." Bill respectfully told the headmaster. After receiving a node from Harry, Bill left.

"Mr. Harry Potter. I was wondering, is their anything you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked curious. He didn't want to use Legilimency because he knew Harry was good enough to know when someone would touch his mental shield, unless he really distracted.

Harry shook his head and doubled his mental defenses in case Dumbledore might try and pull something.

Dumbledore was looking at him expectantly, patiently waiting for an answer.

"No sir." Harry said looking at Dumbledore.

"I see. Mr. Potter, the reason I call you here is that I wonder if you have any desire to skip any grades. You are quite smart… a rare prodigy… and I really want you to learn more instead of sitting back in class. I am willing to teach you myself if you desire." Dumbledore asked.

"Err... sorry Headmaster, I don't mean any disrespect, but I'll pass on the offer. I don't think I deserve any special treatment."

Dumbledore was shocked at the student in front of him rejected the offer of him to personally teach him. He was a little bit annoyed that the student said no. He was hoping the boy would say yes so he could keep an eye on him to make sure he wouldn't turn dark like Tom Riddle.

"I see. I understand. However, if you have any desire to accept my offer, you are welcome to come and accept it. The offer will always stand." Dumbledore said nodding his head.

Harry nodded. There was a moment of silence until Harry spoke.

"What about the Sorcerer's stone?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore gave a grim look.

"I must talk to my friend Nicholas and see if it is possible we could destroy it. It is a dangerous artifact to have around, and I'm sure if it wasn't destroyed, then Voldemort would then go after it again." Dumbledore said gravely.

Harry knew that was a lie. Nicholas would _never_ allow Dumbledore to destroy it. It was something for everyone to believe, but in secret, Nicholas gave Dumbledore a fake one all this time. Harry inwardly smirked, even Dumbledore never knew. Even if Dumbledore took the stone and destroyed, Nicholas was already had plans to make a new stone.

"Is that all you need of me Professor?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"I have one more thing to ask, I'm curious. Your wand… it's quite different then most. May I ask where did you get such a lovely design?"

Harry answered respectfully yet mysteriously.

"I got it at Ollivanders. It is one of his unique wands."

Dumbledore nodded, yet he still had the curious look on his face.

Harry had no doubt Dumbledore was going to ask Ollivander about the wand.

Their was a awkward few minutes of silence until Harry finally got annoyed and said his goodbyes to the Headmaster and left while Dumbledore was stilling giving him the curious look.

Harry knew Dumbledore was on to him and was going to start watching him. He would probably try to craft him into a soldier for the Order if it was possible. Harry knew how Dumbledore played his games, as much as Harry loved the old man, the old man was just too manipulative for his tastes. Having a 1st year that was that powerful enough to kill a Death Eater, Harry was sure it was going to catch many people's attention.

Dumbledore remained in his office thinking while sucking one of his famous lemon drops. Dumbledore was worried about a certain Potter. The times he managed to talk to Harry Potter, it felt like he was talking to someone much older than a mere eleven year old and was sometimes switching from being an adult to a child. He could also feel that Harry had great powers. Powers that he was sure Harry was suppressing as much as he claim to show. When Dumbledore had questioned Lily and James if they had trained their son before he went to Hogwarts and their reply was negative.

This worried him.

The boy was definitely a genius… a prodigy. He had to make sure the Potter wouldn't become a Dark Wizard and led astray to Tom Riddle. He was sure the Potter boy knew more then he showed unlike The-Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, who seemed to resent and hate Harry Potter.

Bill Potter wasn't like a normal student. He like is twin brother was very powerful for his age. What worried Dumbledore more was that bill seemed to follow the code of a warrior. He has already warned Snape twice about insulting his family. Snape might not be lucky next time. He suspected the Bill might be even more powerful than Harry. He couldn't afford to let him go astray like Tom did.

Even though he hadn't showed much talent as a 1st year, he hoped Neville Longbottom would become very powerful wizard later in the future. He wasn't able to sense it yet, but he could probably guess the great potential in the boy. Indeed Neville would be showing more power than the average young wizard, but it was Harry's and Bill's that astounded him. He just couldn't figure it out. Perhaps time will work out itself. All he had to do was be patient and soon all will be revealed.

Neville Longbottom would be a great ally in the future with Harry and Bill Potter as a partners if he changed his attitude now. From what he heard from his fellow staff, Neville Longbottom was a troublemaker and had average grades compared to Harry Potter who would just sit back and read advance books in public like it was nothing. He was damn sure Harry Potter was smarter then he showed. He was sure the boy was hiding his true power and talents. Harry Potter said he was ready for mid 4th year, blah, that was a lie, because Harry Potter made the mistake of leaving some of his advance books around that only those who attend Magical Universities would read only.

Nevertheless, he couldn't afford them all to Tom's cause. He knew he was going to have them three work together, if they were friends, they would be a impressive trio that would seemed unstoppable, however, Neville seemed to be jealous of Harry Potter because he was no longer in the spot light. How could he be jealous when he was already The-Boy-Who-Lived? Wasn't that enough fame for him? Dumbledore was already a bit disappointed that Neville was raised to be a pompous prince and seemed to think he could get anything he want because of his title.

After some thought and future plans, Dumbledore knew Neville Longbottom wouldn't be led astray, however Harry and Bill Potter on the other hand, were wild cards. He wasn't sure how things would play out with Harry Potter. He knew that Bill would help the if he truly follows the code of a warrior. He would have to talk to James and Lily soon about their son.

**(((o)))**

When Harry reached downstairs, he saw who was waiting for him.

His parents…

His mother immediately scolded him and started ranting on how he could have died and was going to be in big trouble when summer started. After she was done ranting, she hugged him tightly and began to cry. However, Harry could see that his parents were proud of him. When his mother went to go talk to McGonagall to go catch up on some things, his father pulled him off to the side.

"Just so you know son, what I did in Dumbledore's office was all show. I'm proud of you for causing trouble, but… next time, don't endanger yourself." His father winked.

Harry laughed.

_Always a prankster…_

"While your mum is here talking to McGonagall, Sprout, and her old friend Sinistra, how about we go have some fun? Quidditch?"

Harry gave a shiver. From what he heard about his father, his father was damn good. His father would probably slaughter him.

"Err… I don't know dad, you're quite good from what I heard." Harry said meekly.

His father laughed.

"Aww, come on son, these past few years I've been playing with your and brothers and sisters, I always go easy. You may not be in my league yet, or probably _never_ will, but I'll still go easy on you." His father smirked on the last part.

Harry could easily tell his father was baiting him and it pissed him off in a fun way. His father mocked on his Quidditch skills.

No one had ever mocked his Quidditch skills…

Except Malfoy… but he was a different story…

Harry 'Hrmp!'

"You're on old man!" Harry declared.

His father laughed and rubbed his hand all over his son's messy hair.

"This old man is going to give you a spanking you'll never forget. Let's go then squirt."

Harry at that moment knew his father was really baiting him all this time and smirked. He wasn't sure if he could beat his father on a one on one Chaser game, but he knew he would have to at least try.

On the way to the Quidditch field, Harry realized his father was really famous and well known. Quidditch fans were looking at his father wide eyed and in awe. Some Gryffindor and Hufflepuff girls had the courage and nerve to approach him and his father asking for an autograph. Harry couldn't believe that they asked his father for his autograph. He was an Auror! Not a Quidditch player! When they reached the field, his father put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small broom and enlarged it. Harry smirked and pulled out his wand and summoned his broom from the Quidditch Broom closet.

"_Accio Nimbus!"_

When they both had their brooms ready, they began to play one on one Chaser. After five minutes of playing, Harry finally realized that his father was on a whole different league then him. Though Harry didn't know it, his father wasn't holding back until his father scored the first 5 shots; he was pulling out all the stops on his son. Harry angry as hell began to pull his all into the game to. However, Harry was still intercepted, rolled over, and was beaten badly. Harry had always prided himself because he was a master and perfect at everything, but his father excelled to far in Quidditch. Even playing at his best the score was 150-50. His father was a monster at Quidditch. When they hit the 200 line mark, the score was now 200-80. Harry had his head dejected while his father was smiling.

"You know kid… you're really great. I was really surprised. Compared to your first Quidditch match, you're really good. If you were playing Professional Quidditch, you would be a beginning Chaser in the league. However you are still growing, so I say by the end of your 5th year, you'll be a great Chaser, and the Quidditch League might recruit you early on." His father announced giving his son a proud look that was full of pride.

Harry smiled. Even though he lost, he felt like he won somehow. He may not be close with his father because his father loved pranks, but they had one thing in common.

Quidditch…

They father and son was interrupted by cheers and clapping. When they turned around, both groaned in misery. There was a huge crowd that was in the field clapping for them. The one leading the group or the one that was in front of the group was the wife of the Potter family: Lily. She was smiling at them and waving at them.

Harry couldn't help but give a grin and a wave back. Looking at his father, his father was blowing kisses and to Harry's horror, a Lockhart like posed.

Harry snapped out of his shock when his friends ran up and began to talk to him excited.

In other words, the Gryffindor Quidditch team…

"Wow Harry, you're dad was great! And those moves you pulled, damn, I'm half tempted to put you as Chaser!" Wood shouted in glee.

"Wood's right, you and your father was awesome! I can't believe you and your father was going at it in Quidditch! I think I can die happy seeing the great James Potter playing Quidditch again." Angelina said swooning.

"Harry! Totally awesome! Your father played just like one of them Professional Quidditch players in the league! Even better then them actually!" Alicia said with stars in her eyes.

"You got to teach me some of your Quidditch tactics Mr. Potter." Katie begged at his father with the puppy eyed look. Harry noticed in the crowd that most 6th and 7th year girls had heart shapes in their eyes and were creating a puddle of drool at his father.

His father was having a tough time. He was trying to calm his son's fellow classmates down, but they were screaming and cheering like mad. Harry couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't stop laughing even when they left the crowd.

When his parents were about to floo back home, Harry and his father was having a small chat about the Quidditch match.

"Say dad, how is it that you're so famous in the Quidditch World? You didn't play Professional Quidditch did you?" Harry asked his father.

His father gave him a confused look.

"Of course I did, I played Professional Quidditch in my 7th Year and for two years after the downfall of Voldemort. Didn't I tell you this a long time ago?" His father asked confused.

Harry inwardly froze. Out of everything he read, he never read up on his family history in this dimension and the journal Harry had from this dimension never said anything about his father playing Professional Quidditch. He just thought everything was the same. Thinking of a quick excuse, Harry blurted out.

"No… what I meant to say was, that was a long time ago, how is it that you're still famous and with the ladies to? Mum won't like that, especially when the girls in the field were rubbing all over you. I think she saw it." Harry smirked at his father's pale face.

"Harry! What are you talking about! I never even noticed!" His father said shocked.

"Just kidding dad… heh… heh." Harry laughed.

"Why you…" His father threatened playfully, however his mother interrupted them by entering the Headmaster's office.

"Okay James! I'm ready!" His mum announced.

"Sure honey. Harry, be good okay son?" His father said rubbing his black messy hair.

His mother walked up to him and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead.

She wave good bye to Bill and said,

"I don't want to hear Dumbledore sending another letter telling me you were in trouble understand young man? Be good and make sure you don't start any trouble with the Longbottom boy and Malfoy boy. Yes, I heard from McGonagall you don't get along with the Malfoy heir, and frankly, I don't want you to be getting into fights with either them. Understand young man?" sternly.

Harry sweat dropped and began to nod his head furiously when he saw his mother's stern gazed.

"Good." His mother said losing her stern look and gave him another warm embraced and kissed him on both the cheeks.

"Bye sweetie. Hope you did well on the exams."

That said, his mum went to use the Floo to go home. His father patted him on the shoulder and whispered quietly so that only Harry could hear.

"It'll be nice if you would pull a prank at the end of the school year feast." His father whispered.

"James! Don't encourage him!" His mother screeched.

His father winced thinking he thought he had whispered quietly enough, however his mother always had super hearing.

"Don't worry dad, I'll make you proud." Harry whispered back playfully. His mother immediately shouted.

"Harry!"

Harry and his father began to laugh much to the stern piercing gaze that his mother sent them.

**(((o)))**

The next few days at Hogwarts, Harry revealed to Hermione, Ron, and Padma on what happened about the Sorcerer's stone. They were quite shock and angry that he went alone, but Hermione and Padma was mad at him mostly. They were quite angry that he didn't ask them to come along, but Harry told the two that he couldn't go up the girl stairs to contact them. Which was a lie, as a Gryffindor heir, he _could._ Ron just gave him a pat on the back and said if all those things happened, then he was lucky he didn't go. He didn't want to face 10 feet size murderous Chess pieces, a Death Eater, or a troll for that matter, though he did asked Harry if his father would try and tutor him in flying in Quidditch.

Rumors were flying around at what happened between the Sorcerer's stone and the Quidditch one-on-one that Harry performed against his father. The theories about the Sorcerer's stone came out with the most ridiculous theories and stories that Harry didn't think was possible. Of course Harry gave a faked depressed mood when he told his friends that he killed someone. He had to play the guilty and sad part. If he just acted like nothing happened, he knew his friends would be scared knowing he could kill without hesitation and without a worry. Neville was of course watching Harry from afar with a jealous and look full of hatred. Malfoy was at his worst, he wasn't throwing any insults, but he was making mocking a snide comments about Harry acting like he was a hot shot. Of course Harry ignored them, he had stopped interfering with what Malfoy and Neville was doing because he knew if he kept doing what he was doing, they would gladly hate him and become worst enemies. Malfoy was a no problem enemy, but Neville… he had the reputation of being the sole survivor of the killing curse, that reputation could be trouble for him. So Harry fulfilled his promise to his mother and just ignored them completely even though he already was ignoring them since the end of Christmas.

Professor Flitwick who was always the cheerful teacher was extra nice every time Harry entered the Charms classroom or when he saw him passing by.

At the end of term, Harry and his Gryffindor team were having their last Quidditch match for the season.

Ravenclaw…

It was quite a hard match. Harry was curious why Cho wasn't seeker until he found out she didn't become seeker until her 3rd year, Harry's 2nd year.

"Welcome everyone to the last game of the Season! Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw! The Finals! Will Gryffindor bring the Quidditch Cup home? Or will Ravenclaw win and be able to score more then 460 points to win the Quidditch Cup?" Lee announced to the crowd. Lee Jordan didn't insult or messed with Ravenclaw, they weren't like Slytherins, so he said their names like he would with Gryffindor.

"Now! Introducing the Ravenclaws! Chaser and Captain Morgue Ivan! Roger Davies Chaser! Saxton Newton Chaser! Alex William Beater! Joe Jackson Beater! Ken Alistair Keeper! And Seeker Fllay Alistair! Let's give a warm welcome to the Ravenclaw Team!"

The Ravenclaws cheered and roared in the crows with Slytherin behind them. There was a few polite clapping from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Slytherin only clapped for Ravenclaw didn't want to show support to Gryffindor.

"Introducing the Gryffindor! Katie Bell Chaser! Angelina Johnson Chaser! Alicia Spinnet Chaser! Fred Weasley Beater! George Weasley Beater! Captain Oliver Wood and Keeper! And our great and famous hero who defeated Quirrell, Harry Potter! Let's give a cheer to Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs cheered! Some Ravenclaws and a very few Slytherin's clapped, those who were friends with Harry that is.

"Captains, shake hands." Madame Hooch ordered. As the two captains shake hands, Harry noticed Oliver had his jaw clinched and wasn't smiling while the Ravenclaw Captain Morgue Ivan gave Oliver a nervous smile from Oliver's hard look. Harry knew when it came to Quidditch, don't mess with Oliver Wood.

Madame Hooch placed her whistle in her mouth and blew it hard.

The balls were released and the fourteen players shot upward.

Harry immediately fled upward and began his search for the snitch. Wood advised him finish the game just as quickly as he did with Hufflepuff.

**Flashback**

"Harry, concentrate your all on the snitch. Don't worry about breaking plays and helping us. We'll handle them."

Harry nodded.

**End of Flashback**

After several minutes of searching and dodging, Harry stopped flying and took a look around. He immediately noticed that Gryffindor was ahead by 60-50. Ravenclaw prepared well. They had been throwing Bludgers at Harry and the Chaser's nonstop, but Harry knew the Beaters were getting tired. Harry kept his eye on the Ravenclaw Seeker Fllay Alistair. She was the only girl in the team, like Cho. Harry hadn't made a single feint throughout the whole game yet, and he decided to do one now. With a fake sudden concentration, Harry immediately dived toward the Ravenclaw post. Immediately Fllay was on his tail. She had the 2nd the fastest broom next to the Nimbus 2000… a Comet 300.

Seeing that she was coming up, suddenly she backed down.

Had she seen through his feint? But before he knew it, he saw a Bludger coming at him. Harry immediately performed a sloth grip roll on his broom and continued, however another Bludger came at him, and Harry was forced to veer off to the another path. Harry gritted his teeth. They weren't playing around.

Harry saw at the corner of his eye that the Weasley twins gave a glare at the enemy Beaters and hit the Bludgers back.

One missed…

The other one connected with the Beater's broom. He fell off his broom and hit the ground. It wasn't far. He was only 6 feet away from the ground. Harry took a glance at the enemy Seeker, she was alert and looking for the Snitch furiously at where she thought Harry was heading.

Harry decided to play game…

He immediately flew toward the opposite side of the field as fast as his Nimbus could take him. Suddenly, he saw Roger Davies, one of the enemy Chasers planning to ram him.

Were they trying to play like Slytherins? Getting angry, Harry curved his broom and went straight to the offending Chaser who was planning to ram him. The crowd didn't need Lee to tell them that Roger was planning to ram Harry off his broom.

Seeing Harry's determined and scary face, he tried to veer off, but Harry ram right past him and kicked his broom, causing Davies to fly off his broom and hit the ground hard.

Ravenclaw was immediately given a free shot, however Roger missed because he was still dizzy from the impact and angry at Harry. Harry knew he had to find the snitch quick! The Ravenclaw Beaters and if possible, the Chasers were aiming for him like crazy. They actually managed to hit him on the shoulder and on his leg twice! Angered, Harry decided to play dirty. He flew straight toward Fred who looked frightened at Harry who took his bat. Seeing no Bludgers but the Quaffle, nearby, Harry flew fast and slammed the bat against the Quaffle hitting a nearby Ravenclaw Chaser who flew off his broom and incidentally hit the Ravenclaw Seeker (Impossible… I know… it's just for extend more information on the Quidditch match) who wasn't looking, causing both of them to fall. Harry threw a deadly glare and threw the bat back to Fred who gave Harry a mixture of awe and surprise. Harry didn't bother looking at what was going on he immediately went back to looking for the snitch.

Another penalty to Ravenclaw was given.

The score was now 100-120. Ravenclaw leading…. Harry couldn't believe Ravenclaw was leading, compared to the Gryffindor team, they were way better.

Harry flew to the top of the field and observed his surroundings. For a moment, he saw a flash of gold, and then he zoomed. He stopped when he noticed it was someone's watch that tricked him. Frustrated, Harry flew back to the top of the field to look again.

The Ravenclaw Chaser's had left him alone, however the Beaters kept annoying him. Suddenly Harry saw the Ravenclaw Seeker dived. Without a single thought, Harry followed.

For some reason, his instincts told him it was feint, breaking off, Harry turned his broom around. However, he didn't see when both the enemy Beaters slammed two bludgers at him. George managed to hit one away, but the other one hit Harry on his shoulder where he was hit twice already.

Harry winced and heard a nasty small crack.

His arm was dislocated. Harry gritted his teeth and continued to play while Gryffindor was given a free shot from the foul.

Wood flew by him and hollered.

"Harry! You okay? Your arm isn't broken is it?"

Harry gritted his teeth and waved him off.

Wood nodded worriedly and took off, but he signaled to Fred and George who gave a growl and began to slam the Bludgers with so much power that the enemy Chasers and Beaters could barely avoid them.

The score was now 160-190.

Harry gritted his teeth and began to focus his magic onto his dislocated shoulder. It immediately began to heal at a accelerate rate that was impossible for normal humans.

Several minutes later, Harry saw a golden glint reflected from the sun. Without another thought, Harry took off as fast as his broom could take him. Harry didn't had to turn back to see the Ravenclaw Seeker Fllay Alistair was behind him. The space between the two Seekers was slowly rising as Harry continued to increase his speed. Harry shook his head angrily when he saw the snitch taking a sharp right. Harry pushed his broom hard to curve right. His broom protested, but Harry kept pushing. He wished he had his Firebolt; the Nimbus was like crap to a Firebolt. Looking down, Harry noticed that they were at average height from the ground. Taking his chances, Harry jumped off his broom amongst the awe of the crowd and snatched the flying snitch. Fllay Alistair was looking at Harry wide eyes at jumping off his broom at around 20 feet in the air and grabbing the snitch. While falling, Harry turned his back toward the ground while his face looked up the sky.

When he slapped onto the ground, Harry felt his whole back began to ache in pain while his shoulder which was trying to heal began to hurt more. With his other hand, Harry raised the snitch so that they could see.

"YES! Gryffindor Wins! 320-220! Yes! Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup! Let me hear the Gryffindors roar!"

And the Gryffindors roared.

Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup brought tears to McGonagall and a sobbing Wood.

Later that night, Harry was to remain in the Hospital Wing while Madame Pomfrey gave him a check up while everyone in Gryffindor partied. The next few days in Gryffindor everyone was still partying. Even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw partied. Ravenclaw didn't care that they lost as long as Slytherin doesn't win the Quidditch Cup.

Of course Harry's family wrote a letter to him telling him they were quite proud of him for winning the Quidditch Cup.

**(((o)))**

When the end of the school feast came, Gryffindor won the House cup and Harry was tempted to pull a prank just for laughs and to make his old man proud. Even though Neville and his friends lost so many points for picking on students and sneaking out late at night, Gryffindor was still in lead of the House Cup. The Gryffindors cheered. They had won both the Quidditch and House Cup. From what Harry understood, the first time in 20 Years they had actually won both the House cup and Quidditch Cup.

Of course, Harry and his friends finally received their final exam scores. Harry and Bill had received full marks on all of their tests. Including History of Magic, which was the only subject that Harry had to study, everything else he knew. Harry was ranked top of the class with Bill just behind him by a small margin. Hermione closely followed Bill in the class standings. Padma was a few people behind Hermione in class rank and Ron amazingly was behind Padma by a few also. He was one of the top 10 of their class with high grades out of the 60 first years. This shocked the crap out of his twin brothers Fred and George who teased him about the next Percy Weasley. Percy however was quite proud of him.

And now, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Under-Aged Magic notes were handed out to all students, they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters where the Weasley's and his entire family were waiting for him.

"Come on Harry, you got to come and stay over this summer. With you, Hermione and Padma, we'll have some great fun!" Ron demanded.

Harry nodded of course. He couldn't wait and see the Burrow again. It would be fun. Hermione said she was of course going to go if Harry and Padma were going to go. Padma said she had checked it up with her parents. Who were of course chatting with the Potters and Weasley's at the moment.

"Sure, but let me check with my parents. I'll send you an owl on that offer." Padma said shyly looking at Harry.

Harry of course was obvious of the shy and affectionate tone. Padma was slowly coming out of her shy shell and was turning into a talkative Hermione. She wasn't strict like Hermione, but she was like Hermione in every way so far. Harry of course, preyed Hermione wouldn't be like his Hermione in his old dimension when it came to House Elf Rights.

They chat was interrupted when Harry felt a tug in his hand. Looking down he saw his cute little adorable sister.

"Harry!" She giggled.

Harry smiled and lifted her up his arms.

"How's my adorable cute sister?" Harry cooed at her.

She giggled and kissed him on the nose.

"I'm doing fine." She said shyly.

Hermione and Padma immediately made 'Awws' and Ron just rolled his eyes at Harry who wasn't acting manly.

"Let me introduce you to my friends Lily. This is Hermione, Ron, and I'm sure you remember Padma. Everyone, this is my little sister Lily." Harry said hugging his red haired sister.

Little Lily gave a shy wave and spoke.

"Hi Hermy! Ronny! Paddy!" She giggled shyly and bowed when Harry put her back on the ground.

Harry saw Hermione's eye twitch at the nickname and Padma who just giggled at the cute adorable little girl.

"Has Harry been a great brother to you?" Hermione asked the adorable little girl much to Harry's amusement. He knew what Little Lily was going to say. She was probably going to say the same thing she said to Padma.

Little Lily giggle and got back into her brothers arms kissed him on the cheek.

"He's the greatest brother in the whole world! I love him to bits! I want to marry my big brother when I grow up! He would always play with me when no one else would and would sneak me off candy when mommy and daddy weren't looking and… and..." Little Lily giggled at the embarrassed Harry Potter who tried to look away hiding his red tinted cheeks. Who the hell told that little girl about marriage anyway?

Of course, luck wasn't on his side today, and his mum heard from the background.

"Harry Potter! You were the one who snuck her candy all this time!"

Harry immediately panicked. Thankfully his other baby sister saved him.

"Mum! I'm hungry!" Sylvia declared interrupting the up coming scolding with her loud rumbling stomach that sounded kind of like Ron's.

Of course everyone who heard laughed at that moment. Sylvia sounded just like Ron.

While everyone was finishing up their chats and jokes, at the corner of Harry's eye, Harry caught Ginny looking at him with a blush on her cheeks. Harry glanced at her and winked.

Ginny, caught red handed, turned as red as her hair and hid behind her brother Percy who was still in his robes wearing his Prefects badge and showing it off.

Harry smiled at the cute red haired girl. Thinking about Neville and his title 'The Boy Who Lived,' Harry knew he was going to have to work hard to win her heart. (2)

Harry and his family began to say all their goodbyes to the Weasleys, Patils, and strangely, plenty of Gryffindors and his 1st year Classmates who said goodbye. He thought in his dimension the only reason why the upper classmen Gryffindors and other people would even wave to him in the first place was because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. Then again, he might have made better friends then he thought.

Little did Harry Potter know… that he was already making himself a reputation that would rival Neville Longbottom in this dimension…

**End of Chapter 9: Quidditch Final & the End of Term**

**A/N: Please R/R!**


	10. The 2nd Summer & the Time Guardian

Chapter 10: The 2nd Summer & the Time Guardian

**Warning: in this chapter there will be a lot of Harry/ Ginny. Harry will get over Ginny by the end of this chapter.**

**A/N: Sometime a person can be lonely even when he/she is surrounded by their loved ones. During that time all they can think about is their life. How it was in the past. How it could have been better. They yearn for the person the care about the most. It could be a lover or a friend who has left them. Harry would be going through a similar phase. **

**Don't flame me for making this chapter Harry/ Ginny. There won't be Harry/ Ginny in a romantic way.**

Harry looked around and began observing his surroundings in the forest. It was dark and the silvery moon was shining down between the branches of the trees and leaves around him. Harry loved nature. It was so peaceful.

Before he could enjoy where he was at or do anything, he heard some distant rustling and breaking twigs from behind and in a flash he had his wand armed and ready. His training under the Aurors and his famous mentors had not dulled his sharpening skills. The first thing that he saw was a cloak figure that was at least thirty yards away and was walking apparently away from him. Usually he wouldn't be the foolish Gryffindor who would just walk in and chase the suspicious person who was walking away from him in a forest, however something told him to go after the cloak figure. Curious at whom the cloak figure was, Harry began to follow the figure stealthily. As he followed the cloak figure, he had not lost the figure from his vision.

As he got closer, the figure apparently began to notice him and did nothing but slowed down its pace.

When Harry was sure he was close enough for any confrontation or anything, he called out to the figure boldly.

"Who are you?" Harry said now summoning the sword of Godric Gryffindor into his hand.

Though Harry could not see it due to the surrounding darkness of the night, which was odd because he was a Shadow Mage that could see through the night easily, the figure turned around and pulled down its hood.

"Who are you?" Harry asked again, something told him it wasn't an enemy and that he should lower his wand, but Harry knew he should never be to sure.

Slowly, the figure stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. What shocked Harry was who it was.

"Harry... my love…"

It was Ginny…

Harry froze in shock. Was this Ginny standing in front of him? What the hell was going on? Wasn't she dead?

Wait… she's dead? When did this happen? How did it happen?

As quickly as he was thinking about it waves of memories appeared into his head. Memories of him accidentally appearing in this universe, him turning younger, his parents, his new family, and the last thing he did before he went to sleep was tucking in a tired Little Lily to sleep.

"I'm dreaming…" Harry said falling to his knees and looking at his beloved Ginny in shock.

"Yes, you are."

Harry couldn't believe he was dreaming of Ginny. He had not dreamed of her in so long. The last time he had dreamed of her was before he went to this dimension and met his new family.

"And you must wake now."

Harry snapped out of his daze and gave Ginny a wide eye look.

"Ginny… I don't want to wake… I want to stay here… with you."

Ginny gave her beloved a sad look with a mixture of love and desire.

"I… I... want... to be with you... as well Harry… but we can't... you must wake up now."

Harry shook his head furiously.

"No. Ginny, I don't want to! I… I…"

Ginny closed the distance between them and gave him a small kiss.

It was so warm and peaceful. The love that she was giving him from just a simple kiss made him not wanting to wake up. He rather stayed in a dream forever. Just to be with his love… his heart… his peace… his everything.

"You must wake up Harry… wake up." Ginny said in sad sorrow.

Harry shook his head and spoke shakily.

"No, I can't leave you Ginny! Please don't go! Ginny!"

She shook his head in sorrow and stepped back.

Harry tried to step forward, but she was slowly fading away.

"Ginny! Please! Don't go! Ginny! GINNY! NOOO!" Harry shouted trying to touch her.

**(((o)))**

"Harry! Wake up! It's only a dream!" His mother said trying to shake her son awake.

"GINNY! NOOO!" Harry shouted waking up, his hand now in front of him as if trying to catch something.

Harry began cry. She was right their, in front of him, and he couldn't do anything about it. The dream was long gone.

Harry, now fully awake began to quickly observe his surroundings and the closest person next to him.

His mother…

Without another thought, Harry gave her the biggest hug that he had ever given her and began to cry onto her. Just the thought of seeing his mother who had red hair like Ginny made him cry even harder.

His mother embraced him and spoke to him quietly.

"Harry dear, its okay, it was only a dream. Shh… honey."

After several minutes when his sobs had finally faded, he sniffed and looked up to meet his mother's green eyes.

"You okay now sweetie?"

Harry nodded with a sniff.

"You sure? You want to talk to me about what the dream was?" His mother asked.

Harry shook his head slowly.

She looked to be slightly disappointed, but nodded in understanding nevertheless.

"I understand, but do you want me to stay by you until you fall asleep?" His mother whispered.

Harry half shook his head and half nodded.

She smiled and took his response as a yes. Putting her arm around him in a caring way, she held him close and began to sing him to sleep.

Bill saw the state Harry was in and decide to help him get over Ginny by…

Their mother had such a beautiful voice. It was like a melody to Harry's ears. He loved every moment with his mum. Even though it has only been a year with his family, he was still feeling unfamiliar emotions and feelings that he had never felt before.

Closing his eyes, Harry slowly began falling back to sleep. His last thoughts before he fell to sleep, was the love for his family, his father, his mother, and lastly, Ginny.

"Love you… mum."

**(((o)))**

"So honey, is Harry okay? If there wasn't a silencing charm on his walls he would have woke up practically everyone in the house." James said looking at his wife Lily who walked in tiredly.

"Like one of the house elves said, Harry had a nightmare, everything's okay. Go back to sleep James, you have a big day at work tomorrow." Lily said popping herself next to him.

James raised an eyebrow.

"Lily flower, I doubt I'll be going back to sleep anytime soon after one of the house elves had told me my son just had a nightmare."

"James! Go to sleep. You'll wake up Little Lily." She said glancing at the sleeping form of Little Lily sleeping between them and then closing her eyes sleepily. She was tired and wasn't in the mood for chatting.

"Aww, Lily flower, I can't fall back to sleep. What am I'm going to do now that I'm wide awak-"

"Mommy? Daddy? Is big brother Harrii okay?" Little Lily said interrupting her father sleepily.

James gazed at his youngest daughter.

"Yes pumpkin, he's fine. Go back to sleep. He just had a nightmare."

Little Lily nodded sleepily, "Ok… daddy… mommy…" she then went back to sleep. James turned to his wife and was about to comment on Harry's nightmare, but she was already under the covers.

James sighed. Wide-awake, with nothing to do, he stood up and decided to have a cup of coffee downstairs.

As he sat down on one of the kitchen tables and drinking coffee, he began thinking about his eldest child, his son Harry.

Something was very different about his son. It wasn't just recently that he noticed, he noticed it for a long while now. It all started last year when they found him returning back from the forest or cemetery when he went missing.

He hated to say it, but before a year ago, Harry was clumsy, never showed any advance intelligence, and tried the best he could be to live up to his old man's reputation by learning how to become a better Quidditch player and prankster. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was very flattered to hear how his son wanted to live up to his reputation. However, his son had changed. It was a huge change to. His son was able to use wand-less magic, which deemed to be very impressive, he was brilliant, very powerful, sometimes seemed older, and more mature then people his age! Bill had always been like that from a very young age. The sudden change in Harry worried him greatly.

Just recently, two months ago he came to Hogwarts from an emergency call from Dumbledore telling him that his son had just saved the Sorcerer's stone from Voldemort touches and killed a Death Eater.

Killed a Death Eater…

That sentence rang inside his head. He didn't know whatever to be proud or just worried. His son killed a damn Death Eater and he was only a 1st year! He stood head to head against an adult wizard and he was only eleven years old! Eleven! Even though they did not want it to go public, somehow, (namely Hagrid) had spilled the beans and somehow, it winded up in the Daily Prophet about his son saving the school and fought off a Death Eater who tried to steal the Sorcerer's stone. It was madness! His co-workers work were hassling him for information and his Head Commander Amelia Bones was hounding him with questions that he couldn't answer. He himself didn't want to question his son. It would just make them both feel uncomfortable. Why didn't they just go bug Dumbledore for the information? He was just an everyday father and an Auror that worked at the Ministry.

Speaking of Dumbledore, it was quite odd. The things that Dumbledore told him and his wife…

Both his sons knew Occlumency. Who taught them that? He didn't even know what Occlumency was, until his wife explained to him. Just how did his sons managed to learn and know so much about magic even though he had never seen Harry even lift a book till a year before he went to Hogwarts? Surely Harry would have at least let out a small slip when he was a child? May be Bill knew about it and never told anyone. They after all are magical twin. They should be similar to each other.

He remembered the day when they were born. Both of them were identical to each other in all respect. After sometime the colour of Bill's eyes change to match his eye colour for some inexplicable reason. He first thought that it was his son's first accidental magic. But now looking at Bill's attitude, he thought his son might have changed it from green colour to brown because green colour stood out. How could his son have the ability to do conscious magic at that age?

Then, there was another thing that Dumbledore that had worried him and his wife...

The original Prophecy that had said that mentioned about Neville Longbottom, The Boy Who Lived would eventually kill Voldemort had somehow changed! When he and his wife had tried to question Dumbledore about it, he had just said it was recently and he had not revealed all of the facts to them about what the Prophecy had said...

The Prophecy...

That cursed thing had almost caused him to lose everything in the first war. Siding with Dumbledore publicly was dangerous to him and his family.

James couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in his chest. When his parents had formally made it publicly known that they were allies of Dumbledore, his family was hunted and several of his family members had died in the 1st war, including his two elder brothers who were Aurors like him. Thankfully, his parents were still alive as well as his younger sister. It was awful feeling considering all of his wife's relatives were either dead, or just disliked her because she was a witch.

James sighed.

Harry, Bill and Neville were the candidates for the Prophecy child. Dumbledore, he seemed to think that Harry, the child prodigy might still be the one and not Neville all this time. He had showed power and skill that even Neville Longbottom did not have. Bill also was a candidate but due to his nature is true potential wasn't known.

"No! Harry is not involved with that damn prophecy!" James said out loud. He did not want to be involved in another war and especially involve his eldest son! Should there be another war... screw the pride of Gryffindor, screw his family descendant honor, his family came first and he was not going to join up with Dumbledore or anyone. His family was going to remain neutral...

He preyed to God that the Prophecy had nothing to do with his family again. If it did... he was pretty sure that Voldemort would be after his family again. Both Lily and he did not want to fight another war...

'That option isn't available. The upcoming war will have Harry and I involved with a crucial role. But don't worry I will keep my new family safe no matter the cost.' Bill thought.

**(((o)))**

Harry sighed to himself again and pulled himself out of bed. He stood up and yawned. Slowly getting out of bed he got ready for the day. It was the middle of summer. His 1st year had ended and his parents were quite proud of his grades. Well, not quite proud, they knew he was very smart and could have taken the exam with his eyes closed. There were whispers of him being a child prodigy. Heck, people were suspicious that he was truly holding back what he truly known.

He had two weeks of summer vacation left to spend time with his family. Harry had spent most of his entire vacation on playing Quidditch with his father and the neighborhood kids of Godric's Hollow, going swimming with the neighbor hood teens, mailing letters back and forth to his friends, doing his summer homework, and above else, spending time with his family.

Though lately... he hadn't been feeling well and just a few hours ago, he had a dream of his beloved Ginny... Ok his dead Ginny…

Was it right for him to manipulate people into the world that they were supposed to live in? Was it right for him to move on?

After he was done with his private needs from the bathroom and had his day exercising clothes on, he went outside and went to the Potter Lake in the backyard. It was still dark outside and light was barely about.

Stretching, he observed his family property. The Potters had own a huge property in the backyard. There was a beautiful lake that would have been a perfect place for a romantic date, a private swimming pool, a tree house, and of course, all of them were magically enhanced.

Closing his eyes, he then jumped into a fighting stance and started to perform his Martial Art's Katas.

He didn't know how long he had been training, but he stopped when he heard some clapping. Harry didn't bother turning around to the clapper. He had just finished his last Kata and bowed to the things around him. Nature's song of peacefulness still lingered in the air. It made him feel light headed and free whenever he performed his Martial Arts exercises. It had reminded him of flying on his broomstick.

"I had heard a lot about Martial Arts back in the Muggle world. That was impressive Harry, was that really Martial Arts?" His mother asked.

Harry gave his mother a warm smile.

"Yes." Harry said quietly while sitting next to his mum.

She smiled and put her arm around him pulling him close.

"Eww... you're sweaty and sticky!" She said in disgust and then giggled at her son's affronted look. "You know… that was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. You looked to be dancing in the wind. It looked so beautiful." His mother commented.

Harry smiled and nodded. He was sweating all over the place. He had just completed the most difficult Kata he knew, which had involved fighting several imaginary fighters who had weapons. It had been a while that he was able to do a difficult Katas. At Hogwarts, it didn't have the right feel for him to practice his Martial Arts. He didn't want people to know that he knew Martial Arts, especially Voldemort. He was surprised and grateful that his mother didn't comment on how he knew it.

Spreading out a bit of his Legilimency, he found out that she thought he might have learned it from one of his classmates.

The two sat there as the sun rose. Both had admired the beautiful lake and were currently in a state of peace… until his mum jumped up suddenly.

"What's wrong mum?" Harry asked.

Lily panicked.

"Oh sweetie! I'm supposed to cook breakfast!"

Harry smiled and calmed her down.

"Mum! I'll help you. So don't worry."

His mother gave him a hugged.

"Oh sweetie, come on, we have to hurry, before your father wakes up. You know how grumpy he gets when he doesn't have his food!" His mother said running to the house with her son following her from behind. When they got there, Harry noticed that no one was awake yet.

Soon enough they began their cooking. Well, actually, his mother had demanded him to go take a bath first before he helped her cook.

While they were working, his mother began to sing a beautiful melody that made Harry feel lightheaded. Sometimes Harry wondered if his mother was a Veela, she was gorgeous, she had a beautiful voice and like most Veelas, they had a fiery temper when they were mad. With her temper out of control, her hair crackled like it was going through electricity and it scared the crap out of him when his mother got mad. Usually Harry wasn't afraid of anything, even when Hermione would get angry, however his mother could scare him in a heartbeat. Just thinking about how mad she was at him when he saved the Sorcerer's stone made him whimper.

"Harry." His mother interrupted his thoughts.

Harry gave his mum a cheery smile and spoke.

"Yes mum?"

"The Weasleys fire called us yesterday. They were asking if you could stay at their place for a few days, and we agreed. So you'll be leaving tonight okay? You'll be staying there for a few days, no more, and then you will return. I want no trouble. Understand?" His mother said in her stern voice.

Harry didn't even flinch from her tone. He just nodded in reply. He, of course wanted to stay at the Weasleys a bit longer, but he knew his dad wouldn't let him. His mum wouldn't mind, but his father would. Why? Well, his dad had said to him to stay home whenever he was from work and teach him the basics of Wand-less magic, but secretly, Harry knew it was because of something else.

Lily couldn't help but giggle at her son's reaction and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's hurry up and finish cooking breakfast sweetie, before everyone else wakes up."

Harry nodded wordlessly.

Sure enough, breakfast came and everybody was downstairs eating like they were starved for weeks except for Harry, his mum, and Rosa. Leon was eating calmly and well manner, but the others in his family did not care, except their mother. Sometime he said 'Hey' or 'Watch it' whenever his little sister Sakura would try and steal some of the delicious food from her little brother.

"Harry! Can we go play?" His baby sister asked while yanking his arm.

Harry smiled at his adorable cute sister. Ever since he returned from Hogwarts, his little sister had demanded him to give her bedtime stories every night and play small games all day.

"Sure Lily, what do you want to do?" Harry asked.

Little Lily looked around making sure no one was watching them and yanked Harry to move him closer to hear. Harry nodded and pulled her onto his lap, which she smiled happily.

"I want to go flying... I want to learn how to fly just like you." She whispered while looking around them nervously, but doing a bad job about it.

Harry immediately frown, if he went flying, his mother was going to kill him if he went flying with the youngest in the family, but his baby sister was now 4 years old, then again, even Sylvia is barely aloud to go flying. Plus, he had to act his age. He didn't want to pull a Percy on his little brother and sisters. Leon seemed to be slightly on the way to be like Percy, he was as strict and cold when adults were around, but around his siblings and friends, he was a prankster and preferred the attitude to be cool.

"Okay. I'll tell mum we are going to go play later okay. Don't say anything about flying." Harry whispered.

Little Lily immediately giggled, and planted her favorite family member a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Promise?" She said pulling out her pinky.

"Huh?" Harry said clueless.

Little Lily gave him a big smile and whispered.

"Promise?"

Harry smiled and whispered back.

"I promise and I'll even let you use my broom if you show me that you can handle a basic broom." Harry said connecting his pinky with hers.

Little Lily squealed and gave her brother another sloppy kiss on his other cheek.

The rest of the morning at breakfast, Harry and Little Lily could be seen sitting next to each other whispering, giggling, and chuckling every now and then. They were in their own little world, which made their father murmured, "Brotherly and sisterly love, I'm a bit envious. I was never that close with my siblings."

Lily nodded in agreement. Ever since the summer before 1st year began, Harry's been Little Lily's favorite. Most of the time when Harry was around, she ignored everyone and to mainly play with her brother. This tended to make Sylvia, Sakura and Rosa jealous of who gets to play with Harry. Leon didn't mind, he was always hanging out in the neighbor hood causing trouble with his friends.

She mentally thanked the lord that her eldest son Harry wasn't causing any trouble. Leon was troublesome enough and she didn't fancy seeing her fellow neighbors coming over her house everyday about not just Leon, but Harry as well.

"Hehehe… big brother, you're so funny." Little Lily giggled out loud as Harry continued to whisper in her ear.

James smiled at how caring his son was to his siblings.

"Hey honey, what do you think they are whispering about?" James asked his wife.

Lily, who was entrapped at looking at her oldest son and her youngest daughter whispering and smiling spoke in a soft loving voice, "I don't know, I doubt its pranks," Here she murmured quietly, 'It better not be.' "They are just talking like they usually are. You can't say Harry and Lily have been getting quite close lately. I'm happy that Harry and Lily are getting along well. It gives me more time to lecture Sakura and Rosa on their studies this year at Hogwarts. Though I would love to spend more time with Harry, he's been gone for a whole year. I barely have time to talk to him much."

After Harry returned back to Hogwarts during Christmas Vacation, James and Lily had begun tutoring their children and getting their children ahead of their studies so that they would be in top form when school began. Sirius and his wife Amy was the same, they were tutoring Alex and Yuna as well, though Lily was far stricter in teaching and tutoring.

The Potters and Blacks had a long known history of having smart Wizards and Witches. And just recently, the Potters were given lots of praise from the School Board when they found out how Harry was a possible Prodigy and Bill was pretty smart too. Even though they had not taken their Wizard IQ test, they knew they were smart enough to get a high score. They had all said Harry was even more brilliant then his mother and father when they had attended Hogwarts. Bill wasn't far behind Harry in studies either.

Both of the parents happy thoughts were interrupted by their youngest and eldest children speaking, "Mum! Lily and I are going to go play in the backyard." Harry announced out loud.

Little Lily just raised her cute hands in the air and shouted, "Yeah!" before the parents could object or anything.

When they were outside, the first thing Harry did was give her a training broom that they gave Sylvia to practice on. It would only float up to 4 feet at most and doesn't fly to fast either.

"Okay… here's how we do it."

After several explanations and a surprised that she understood, they began to practice.

To Harry's surprise, she was a natural. After the first 10 minutes, Harry decided to upgrade on what broom she would ride on. She was riding on Leon's old Clean Sweep 5 and later, his Nimbus 2000.

"This is so fun big brother!" She cheered while flying.

Harry smiled at his 4-year-old cute sister. She was so cheerful. You couldn't help but be cheerful as well. It was so strange.

"Okay Lily! It's time we get back home. Mom's going to get suspicious!" Harry shouted to his little sister who was above him. He had stayed flying under her in case she would fall and he was there to catch her. She maybe a natural in flying, but some times people could still make mistakes and fall.

"Aww… I don't want to!" She pouted touching down to the ground, and then getting off her broom.

"Lily, if we stay out here any longer, mum's going to come and investigate on us."

Lily gave a confused look.

"Harry, what does en-jest-did-gate means?" Lily asked with several question marks above her adorable red head.

Harry mentally slapped himself. Sometimes he couldn't help but think she was so smart for her age, she would understand anything that was said to her.

"Oh, sorry sis, let me explain… its 'I-N-V-E-S-T-I-G-A-T-E' and investigate means….

**(((o)))**

"Harry! Did you make sure you packed everything yet?" Harry's father shouted from upstairs.

At the moment, Harry was packing his stuff and getting ready to go. He wasn't alone, his sisters and little brother was in the room as well.

"Why can't we go?" Sakura whined.

"Yeah, I want to meet the Weasleys!" Rosa said excitedly.

"Why do you have to go?" Sylvia pouted.

"Hrmp! I don't really care." Leon mumbled.

"I don't want you to go!" Little Lily said teary eyed.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at his siblings chatter. Though Leon was being cold about it, he could tell he didn't want his older brother to leave.

"Well, I'm done now. I'll see you guys later!" Harry said excited running down to the living room getting ready to use the Floo. He couldn't wait and see Ginny and her family.

'You need to move on in life. Let go of Ginny. She isn't the same. The more you think about her the more you will suffer.' Bill warned Harry telepathically.

His sisters who followed him downstairs immediately began to pout and gave his parents a small tantrum.

"Don't worry; I'll be back in a few days!" Harry said giving each of his sisters a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Leon, like Ron decided to be manly and just gave his brother a pat on the back. When Harry gave out the last hug, which was Little Lily, she refused to let him go.

"Lily. You have to let me go."

Little Lily shook her head against his shoulder.

"No!"

"Lily!" Harry said in a fake stern voice.

She shook her head furious again and clung onto him tightly.

"No!"

Harry gave his parents a look.

His mother just looked amused while his dad didn't know what to do. He didn't want Harry to go to the Weasleys. Yes, his father trusted the Weasleys, but he just didn't trust that red-haired girl near him. Oh yes, Harry had recently learned about his father and Sirius goals and plans with him. They wanted him to get married with Yuna to unite the families. Strangely why? From what Harry believed, his father and Sirius always wanted to be really known as brothers or somehow related because of their close friendship. If this were a full Pureblood thing, his father would have made it an arranged marriage by ancient Pureblood law. However, his mother had put her foot down... thankfully for him.

"Lily! You better let me go this instant!" Harry said in a fake harsh voice.

His little sister immediately let go, but she gave him a water eye look.

Harry's eyes soften.

"I'm sorry Lily, I was just joking, but I really do need to go, I'll back in a few days. In the mean time, why don't you go play with your stuff dragon Ruby? You haven't been playing with him lately ever since I came home."

She shook her head cutely.

"I want to spend time with you." She said looking down.

Harry couldn't help but hugged the little girl in his arms. He loved her so much, she was as more important in his life then anyone.

"I'm sorry sis, I got to go, I promise when I come back, we'll have extra fun and I'll make tons of my special M&M cookies for you."

Little Lily continued to look down, but took a few steps back.

Harry gave his youngest sister one last hug and a small kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll see you in a few days my little flower, if you need me, I'm always a Floo call away, just make sure someone is by you when you use the Floo, I don't want you getting lost."

Little Lily nodded, but still didn't look up.

When Harry turned to his parents he asked out loud.

"Where's Leon? He was here a moment ago. I figure he would watch me go?"

His fathered of course answered him.

"He just left when you were arguing with Lily. He went outside to go play.'"

Harry nodded. His little brother was a Quidditch and prank addict. He had yet to stop asking him to join in the daily neighborhood Quidditch games and prank set-ups. When he's not asking, he's oddly enough, acting like a cold Slytherin.

"Okay, well I'll see you guys in a few days, bye!" Harry said giving his family members one last hug.

"The Burrow!" Harry shouted throwing Floo powder into the fire.

With a burst of green flames he was gone…

**(((o)))**

Harry felt the familiar green spin and found himself passing dozens of fire gates. After a several moments of spinning, he saw the fire gate that he was looking for. Without another thought, he willed himself to enter the Weasley fire gate.

When he did enter, he did his infamous fall and fell flat on his face. He heard a few 'Harry!' 'You okay Harry?'

Harry looked up while brushing away a few soot from his robes and saw a few of the Weasley family their in the kitchen eating lunch. The only people who were missing were Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Mr. Weasley.

"Hi. Sorry, I really don't like using Floo powder." Harry said embarrassed.

"Its fine mate, you're not perfect at everything." Ron said not trying to look please at one of his best friends that weren't perfect at everything.

"Harry dear, welcome to the Burrow, I hope you will enjoy your time here." The mother hen said ignoring hand shaking and giving him a hug.

"It's great meeting you again Mrs. Weasley." Harry said returning her hug, but in an embarrassed way.

"Are you well dear? Hungry? I'll make something right away if you want."

Harry held his hands out in polite protest.

"That's fine Mrs. Weasley. I already ate. Thank you for the kind offer."

She nodded and gave him a pat the cheek and walked off while saying to them. "Well, I'm sure you kids want to go have fun, have a nice day."

Harry nodded and turned to meet the eyes of his friend and his brothers who had mischievous looks.

Harry knew what that look very well. They had a couple of ideas of a good prank in mind and Harry for some reason hoped it didn't involve him in it.

"Well my young Seeker…" Fred said putting his arm around him.

"My brother and I…." George winked at Harry who felt slightly uncomfortable from the smiles they produced who also put his arm around Harry.

"Best be going…"

"Lots of trouble to make…."

"Lots of mischief to cause…"

"You know the usual…" The twins said at once while giving them a jolly wave goodbye.

Harry raised an eyebrow and felt relieve that he wasn't going to be targeted. The Weasley twins would usually give a person a notice that they were going to be prank, to provide them a challenge, unless it was someone like Malfoy, who they disliked. From what Harry believed and understood, a random person is chosen every month to be prank, and when they had unluckily chose Harry, they had tried to prank him, but with Harry's special Auror training, he had been extra careful of what he ate and he sense magic whenever it would target him. Every prank the Weasleys did, none have ever targeted him, some even back fired on them. This made him the main target for the rest of the year, while ignoring their daily monthly choice of pranks. He was a challenge to them like Dumbledore.

Maybe he could strike a deal with them and they could leave him alone.

"So where do I put my stuff?" Harry said turning to Ron.

"Upstairs in my room, follow me."

Harry nodded.

While they walked upstairs, Harry saw a glimpse of a small red head that was looking between the openings of a familiar door and was staring at his every move. When Harry caught the person's eye, she squeaked and closed the door fast.

Ron seeing this also, explained.

"My sister Ginny, she's been talking about you and _Longbottom_ all summer long." Ron said the Longbottom part with much distaste. "Mainly Longbottom though." Ron grumbled.

Harry didn't bother listening to what Ron was saying. The moment he saw Ginny's chocolate brown eyes looking at him, he felt his heart race and a comfort feeling of warmness that he hadn't felt in so long.

"You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally and…"

"Ron, be nice to your sister." Harry said sternly.

Ron stopped walking and walked right into the door.

"W-why are you defending her?"

Realizing that he was defending Ginny in the universe that he barely knew her, Harry spoke hastily.

"Ron, younger family members are sometimes annoying, and it's all part of being the older brother."

Ron thought for a moment, and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." Ron said opening the door to his room.

"Welcome… to my room." Ron said waving his to the orange posters which was all over the walls.

**(((o)))**

**Later the next day at the Burrow…**

"Mum, why should I be the one to go to go de-gnome the garden? Harry's here, I need to entertain my guests." Ron said looking pointedly at Harry to his mum.

Mrs. Weasley raised a stern eyebrow at her son.

"And why did you not do it yesterday when I ask you Ronald before Harry came?"

Ron colored.

"I was busy." Ron defended.

"What were you busy doing the entire day? You were doing absolutely nothing, just flying on your broom and just doing nothing." Mrs. Weasley said standing tall and proud against her son who cowered.

While Ron and his mother were arguing, Harry took the moment to observe the other Weasleys.

Yesterday evening Harry had met up with Mr. Weasley who still treated him like a son, Percy who was as stern as ever, and lastly, Ginny.

Ginny... from what Harry understood from Fred and George, Ginny had a crush on Neville since the beginning of time and they hinted to him that she maybe have a crush on him as well. Harry was inwardly pleased when he heard the comment about Ginny possibly liking him in this dimension. However he felt a growing jealous at Neville because Ginny had a big crush on him.

Harry had tried to talk to her that evening, but all she did in reply was blush and stammer a hello and remained quiet.

Harry sighed. It was hard to try and open up her emotions to him.

"Hey mate, what are you thinking about?" Fred asked.

"Yes, if it's a prank, then by Weasleys rules, you are under orders to reveal us what you're planning under the House of Weasley." George said laughing.

Harry said nothing for a moment.

That was when a quick idea came to him. Waving his hands so they could come closer so that they wouldn't be overheard, the twins closed in to hear his voice.

"How about you two would love to learn how to use magic over the summer?" Harry mischievously.

The Weasley twin's eyes immediately widened, with a quick whisper.

"What's it in for you?"

Fred asked in a low whisper making sure no one else heard them.

Harry smirked.

"Rule one, stop trying to prank me, I'm getting tired of trying to dodge you guys every prank just because I backfired some of yours, rule two, at Hogwarts or at the Burrow, scratch that, don't ever prank Hermione or Padma, oh add my sisters to the list should they start Hogwarts. I would add Ron to the list, but I know he'll find it odd that you stop pranking him all of a sudden. Rule three," Here Harry thought about Ginny. "I know you guys are protective of Ginny, but ease up, or she won't ever open up to you guys. I have three little sisters, and if you keep being protective of your younger family members, they will never come to you and ask for help on problems. Treat her like you would if she was your little brother, not a little girl and for rule number four, I should warn you guys, if you ever prank me, I'll have my whole family including my father who was a big time prankster in his day to prank you so bad, you won't ever show yourself in public again." Harry said in a dead whisper in which the Weasley twins gulped.

Harry wasn't sure if they found the Marauders Map yet, but he knew if they did find out who Harry's father, Sirius, and Remus was, they would definitely yield to them.

"Understood sir, Weasley honor." Fred said saluting.

"Prankster's honor." George said saluting as well.

Harry nodded. He couldn't find them making a better oath.

"Meet me later in Ron's room when he de-gnomes the garden."

The twins nodded.

"Hey Seeker, just how are we going to be able to use magic?" George whispered.

"Not to be curious, but it'll be interesting to know ahead of time." Fred whispered.

Harry shook his head for them to be silent, because Ginny who was nearby was trying to eaves drop on them, however when she noticed that her twin brothers and her crush was staring at her, she flushed a darker red and began eating again, but not forgetting to put her elbow on the butter dish.

For some reason, Harry couldn't help but chuckled at her putting her elbow on the butter dish. It was the same as his last dimension.

Ginny blushed harder and tried to hide her face away from his gaze.

Fred and George who were chuckling was about to tease her, but instead they remembered what Harry said and nodded their oath.

When Ron went outside to de-gnome the garden grudgingly, Harry met up with the twins in Ron's room.

The moment he entered, he felt a slight presence hiding in Ron's closet. He knew instantly who it was, but he ignored it knowing that person wasn't a threat.

"So our beloved Gryffindor Seeker…." George began.

"Just how are we going to be able to use magic…?" Fred finished.

Harry immediately looked stern and hard which made the twins flinch, his face now looked harsh and cold.

"What I'm going to show you, make sure you do not reveal this to anyone. Don't tell anyone I did this for you, or all three of us will be sent to Azkaban for breaking Under-Age Sorcery. I learned over the summer last year in my parent's library on how to break the under-age tracking charm on our wands. I know you two are smart enough to not perform magic in front of your parents?" Harry lied. He really didn't learn how to break it from his parent's library, though the information on how to break it was there, Harry learned it from Nicholas Flamel in his original world.

Seeing the twins nodded, Harry spoke.

"Give me your wands." Harry said putting his hands out. When they gave it to him, Harry closed his eyes, and began murmuring an incantation that the two couldn't hear. Both wands began to glow a bright white, and then faded away. Without a word, Harry gave both wands back to its owner.

Fred frowned.

"Hey, you're not going to tell us or show us how you did it?"

Harry smirked.

"The trade was to allow you to use magic. It was not to _tell or show_ you how to disarm the tracking charm on the wands."

George smirked in return.

"Quite the Slytherin of you, my young Seeker."

Harry smirked.

"Thank you for the comment George, but do be careful when you use your wands. If your parents find out, especially your mother…" Here the twins shivered. "Then they are going to question you and try to find out.

The twins nodded.

"So how do we know that the tracking charm has been removed? We've been trying to sneak into Knockturn Alley since our 1st year to try and get rid of the tracking charm, but our mum had always caught us."

Harry didn't reply to their question but raised his wand.

"Like mines…"

"_Engorgio! Wingardium Leviosa!" _

The pillow that Harry aimed for his wand tripled in size and began floating. While it was floating, Harry and the twins watched the window for any Ministry Owls.

In a flash, the twins had Harry in a hug.

"Brilliant mate! Just brilliant! You have our prankster honor that we won't break any of these rules." The twin's said at once.

Harry nodded in return.

With a whoop, the twins left Ron's room.

Harry, however, didn't leave, with a flick of his wand, Ron's closet burst opened and Ginny came tumbling down with a horrified look.

Her eyes were widened in shock and fear.

Using his Legilimency, Harry wondered what she was thinking about.

Shock that she had been caught… Fear of Harry hating her because she was spying on them and that he might hate her.

Harry lowered his wand and extended his hand.

"Hello Ginny, interesting place to stay isn't it?" Harry said with a smile.

Ginny turned scarlet red and had quickly recovered from her shock and took his hand hesitantly.

Pulling her up, Harry spoke.

"Is something wrong Ginny?" Harry asked kindly.

"You're not mad?"

Harry raised his eyebrow interestingly.

"Mad about what?" Harry asked.

Ginny gave him a disbelieving look and began whispering out.

"Because I was spying on what you and my brothers were talking about?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm not mad, as long as you don't reveal what you just heard. You and I know we don't want your brothers to get in trouble to. You love your brothers very much, and I know you won't get them into deep trouble… unless they did something awful to you in return." Harry said the last part very quietly.

Ginny blushed and began staring at her feet in a cute way.

Harry smiled in return until noticed that his hand that helped her stand up was still holding hers. He quickly let go of her hand leaving both of them blushing.

"Ginny, would you like to sit down and chat? Out of everyone I met in your family, you are the only one who won't talk to me. Did I do something wrong that caused you to not like me?"

Harry knew he was playing dirty, but he had no choice. He wanted to make her talk.

Ginny shook her head furiously and blurted out.

"I like you!"

Her eyes immediately widen and covered her mouth, she tried to run away in shock and embarrassment, but Harry grabbed hold of her hand.

"I like you to Ginny. I'm glad that you don't detest me and I was hoping we could be friends." Harry said smiling at the little red head, though inwardly he didn't feel right saying the word 'friends' to her.

Ginny if possible, turned redder and looked like she was about to faint.

"F-friends?" She whispered.

Harry nodded.

"Friends." Harry said sticking his hand out to shake.

Hesitantly, she accepted it, and gave him a wide smile.

"Friends." She said confidently, and losing some of her blush and nervousness.

"So... how… how did you meet Ron?" Ginny asked hesitantly while trying to start a conversation.

Harry smiled and opened his mouth to respond.

**(((o)))**

At that very day, Ginny began to open up to him. They began making jokes and sometimes take walks around the Burrow and every time when they would return from their walks, they had huge smiles on their face.

This did not go un-noticed by the Weasley family.

Ron was sulking half the time because Harry was spending more time with Ginny then he was, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley did not mind that Harry was spending time with Ginny, on the contrary, they were happy about it. Being the only girl, she was bored out of her mind half the time and Ginny didn't really have many friends in Ottery St. Catchpole. One, her home was very far away from the next homes, two, her family were mainly boys, and they always treated her like a little kid, and three, well, her family were wizards and witches, and at St. Catchpole, their were living in a Muggle area that had only a few wizard families nearby.

Fred and George had noticed the two getting closer, but had not really cared actually, they were mainly up in excitement at using their wands and a list of ideas for pranks that Harry gave them from his old dimension. As a bonus, they didn't mind Harry keeping their sister companied, she wouldn't be bored half the time and bothering them.

The faster they learned how to create pranks from Harry's old dimension, the faster they will be able to learn new and funnier ones.

Harry loved pranks. He just didn't like to be the one pranking people or the one to be targeted for that matter.

Percy, like the twins, had noticed, but really didn't care. He was mainly in his room half the time writing letters to Penelope Clearwater from what Ginny had told him.

"Hey mate, Fred and George wants to go flying. Come on." Ron said interrupting his thoughts.

Harry gave Ron a quick smile and gave Ginny a quick glance whom looks dejected that her brothers were leaving her out.

"Why don't you have Ginny play with us? With another person, it'll be more fun." Harry said looking pointed at Ron who frowned at this.

Ginny perked up at Harry's sticking up.

"Harry, she's a girl. Girls can't play Quidditch." Ron said still frowning.

Taking another glance, Ginny began to sulk. This made Harry push Ron harder.

"And? Our Chasers for Gryffindor are girls and they are good at Quidditch. Are you trying to say Angelina, Alicia, and Katie can't play? " Harry asked.

Ron looked horrified at the thought of having the three Gryffindor Chasers threatening him.

"Harry, this is Ginny, she won't want to play Quidditch, she's…"

"Ron." Harry interrupted.

The whole time Harry was arguing with Ron, Ginny had a hopeful expression on her face while giving Harry a glowing smile.

"Ron, how do you know that? Why don't you ask her? I bet you guys never ask her."

"B-But… the teams will be uneven." Ron blurted out in defense. He hated that Harry would try and involve his little sister in everything they do.

Harry inwardly frowned.

_He has a point…_

"Yeah, you're right." Harry said quietly.

Ginny began to sulk again and was about to leave the room, but Harry interrupted with a smirk.

"Then she could play for me, I'll just referee."

Ron was about to protest, but Harry said nothing but walked out the Burrow with a smile.

An hour later, you would have seen four red heads flying in mid air playing Quidditch with a messy black hair boy being the referee at the home of the Weasleys. The twins were impressed that their little sister knew how to use a broom and Ron was quite angry at seeing her sister was a better Quidditch player then him.

They were all eating dinner when Harry realized that this was his last night here at the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley had created a huge feast as a farewell meal and Harry loved everything that she cooked. For some reason, when Harry helped along, Mrs. Weasley for some reason began treating Harry as if he was her seventh son. She had tried to stop him from helping, but Harry would insist. From then on, she would only argue half-heartedly.

"Oh Harry dear, your parents must have taught you how to cook didn't they? I wish this lot here would take the time to learn how to cook, all they do is play jokes, Quidditch, and…"

Harry smiled. He loved it when someone commented on his cooking.

Ron who was sitting at the table watching Harry help his mum cook gave Harry a jealous look because his mum was treating Harry as if he was favorite child.

"Harry, cooking isn't cool. You should stop cooking. It's not manly think to do and you shouldn't…"

"What did you say Ron? Are you saying that girls are born to just cook for men and guys shouldn't cook at all?" Ginny said scowling at her older brother who had obviously not realized what the full meaning of what he just said. After getting to know Harry quite a bit, she was more lax around him and was no longer shy.

Seeing that upcoming fight was about to break out, Harry quickly interrupted the family quarrel between the two.

"It's too bad Padma and Hermione couldn't make it over here for vacation. I sure miss them."

Ron frowned.

"Yeah, Hermione said something about going somewhere with her parents, and Padma said something about her parents wouldn't let her leave Godric's Hollow and that she had already spent time over at your house already over the summer and that she couldn't leave for anywhere else."

Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I got her to play Quidditch a bit with my twin sisters who…"

"They look just like me." Ginny said interrupting both of them.

Harry didn't even think before he responded.

"Not really. You're prettier then Sakura and Rosa, but then again, I'm just their brother so my opinion doesn't really count." Harry said absentmindedly not noticing that Ginny had smiled at the word 'prettier' and had a slight blush on her cheeks. Her mother who was sitting nearby smirked at her husband who rolled his eyes. The twins weren't even listening they were to busy whispering on their beginning joke shop that Harry hinted to them. They had been a bit too excited about Harry's idea.

"Nah, your sisters are better looking then Ginny." Ron said thinking in memory.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. She didn't know how she should respond to that. If she said she was prettier then Harry's twin sisters, would he feel insulted? But he just said she was prettier, but…

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the week and a half of break?" Harry asked Ron who smirked and motioned Harry to move closer.

When he did, Ron frowned when he noticed that Ginny tried to eavesdrop to.

"Ginny, go mind your own business, Harry and I are talking." Ron snapped.

Ginny went red and was about yell but didn't say anything when her mother interrupted their conversation by telling Ginny to help her clean the dishes and put away some of the extra food.

As Ginny stood up to leave, Ron began whispering to Harry.

"My dad had recently enchanted a Muggle car that can turn invisible and can fly, Fred and George want me to help them plan to try and sneak it out and fly it when mum and dad is asleep."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Harry would have warned him that it was dangerous and against the law, but he didn't want Ron to consider him like Hermione when it came to rules.

"Cool, to bad I can't stay here a few more days. I would love to come and go flying with your brothers."

Ron nodded with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah, it would have been better if you went with us mate, I get this feeling whenever I'm around you, I feel safer you know?"

Harry laughed which made Ron blushed.

"Ron… I don't swing that way." Harry said in a dead serious voice.

Ron gave him a mock glare, and punched him the shoulder.

"Prat, I didn't mean it like that."

Harry began to chuckle.

"Just messing with you,"

After a moment of silence when almost every dish on the dining room table was gone, Ron and Harry took off upstairs and sat in their respective room and began relaxing.

"You know… even though you came over the summer to hang out with me, I think you spent more time with my little sister Ginny then me." Ron blurted out all of a sudden.

The air was suddenly tense and Harry didn't really know how to respond.

"Hey Harry, do you like my sister?" Ron asked as if it really wasn't important, but Harry could a tense strain in his voice.

Not wanting to screw up his friendship with Ron, Harry spoke hastily.

"No. She looks like my sisters and I can't help but see my sisters in her. Red hair, brown eyes, she reminds me of Rosa. I guess you can say, I kind of miss my family even though I only been here for a few days having fun." Harry said pretending to be very obvious.

Ron sent Harry an expressionless look.

"Sorry mate for the interrogation. I didn't know you were feeling homesick. Just thought you know" Ron said looking slightly uncomfortable, "if you like my sister, you should tell me, and I'll try and get you two together in a few years. I know I should be the protective brother, but I know there will be a time when she gets older you know."

Harry raised an eyebrow. This was unexpected. Ron seemed to be growing up quite quickly. Maybe acting mature and staying around Ron helped him grow up.

Seeing Harry raising his eyebrow, Ron couldn't help but tell him.

"You see… Ginny has been having his crush on Neville Longbottom, The Boy Who Lived for the longest of time, she has been dreaming about marrying him and all that mushy stuff since she heard about The Boy Who Lived. She considers him as her Knight in shiny armor and all that girly stuff. The thing is, she doesn't know who how awful he really is when he's at Hogwarts or the fact that he's nothing but a arrogant prat like Draco Malfoy. I mean, we experienced it first hand and since I'm an enemy of Longbottom, he's probably going to try and use Ginny's obsession with him to turn her against me or probably hate me."

Harry got what Ron was saying, even though he sounded a bit confusing. Ron didn't trust Neville around Ginny because Ginny had always had the crush on The Boy Who Lived and Neville would probably take advantage with that.

"Have you tried talking to her about this?" Harry asked.

Ron half nod and shook his head.

"I tried pushing her towards you mate, hoping she would begin liking you, I mean I trust you with her, but with someone like Longbottom and Malfoy? No way. When I told her at the beginning of summer of how Hogwarts was and how Neville was a prat, she didn't believe me. She told me that The Boy Who Lived would never act that way and push people around and pick on people, and I tried to make her believe me, but she keeps thinking it's a lie or sometime. I told her if she don't believe me, she should go ask Fred or George, but they never give her a straight reply. You know we can't trust Percy to tell her anything, the only reason why Neville is nice around Percy half the time is because he's a Prefect and with someone in top position, he could probably get away with anything and…"

Harry not wanting to have more worries on his plate by listening to Ron, he interrupted him.

"Calm down mate, let's not worry ourselves about it. When the time comes when danger hits, we'll confront her about it. Who knows? Maybe you can get Padma and Hermione to help." Harry suggested.

That's when Ron bolted up his bed.

"That's right! I can ask Hermione and Padma! Their girls and they can probably talk her into…"

"Ron…" Harry said interrupting his friend who seemed very worried about her little sister.

"When she reaches Hogwarts, she'll see how Neville is. If she doesn't see him as a prat, then I don't know what to do mate." Harry said unsurely and worried.

Harry was definitely worried. He was like Ron. He was in the same position. His little sister Rosa had a slight crush on The Boy Who Lived, but after hearing from her parents and her favorite brother, she was slowly loosing her crush on him.

"Okay you lot! Get to sleep! Harry dear, you have to return first thing tomorrow and I want you to have plenty of rest!" Mrs. Weasley said barging inside the room and giving them a stern look that left no argument.

Ron began to protest saying he and Harry deserved to stay up late because today was Harry's last night, but he was speechless when he noticed his best friend jumping into bed with the covers over him without a response or anything.

Ron sighed. There were times when Harry would just stand up to anyone, but for some reason, he just wouldn't stand up to his mum no matter what.

Ask if reading his mind, Harry responded.

"Not really, I just prefer not to argue with red heads, they have a fiery temper, like you Ron."

Ron immediately turned red while ignoring his mother who just chuckled at him.

**(((o)))**

**Dream…**

"_Arise Shadow Mage…" _A soft warm female voice echoed through the entire black void.

"Who's there?" Harry said turning around left and right. Harry noticed that he didn't sound like a kid anymore. He sounded as if he was seventeen again who had just defeated Voldemort. Not only his voice went back to normal, but his appearance went back to normal as well. He tried to find his wand in his wand holster, but could not find it. He knew he was sleeping a moment ago, where was he?

"_You are in the dream world Shadow Warrior…" _

"Dream world?" Harry repeated back just to make sure he heard it right.

"_The lives of this world are different then your original universe as well as the paths of destiny. Your actions are most intriguing in this world." _The soft warm female voice said amused.

Harry eyes widened.

'Paths of destiny?'

"I don't understand! Show yourself and explain it to me!" Harry said feeling uncomfortable.

"_Very well…"_

_**SWOOOCH!**_

A huge burst of bright light appeared in front of him taking the shape of a young light blue haired female who had bright silver blue eyes, and had a small petite size that made her look sort of Asian and… she had the most beautiful wings ever. She looked to be an angel. However Harry could sense that she was powerful. He sensed that she could be even more powerful then him! That was what put him on the edge.

Harry's shadow senses were screaming at him, 'Warning!'

"Be at ease young hero, I come to only give you an explanation." The girl said now standing in front of him.

Harry narrowed his eyes when he wasn't sure if she was a real threat or not. Being trained in the ways of Aurors, he was given the main choice of attack first, questions later.

"Explanation, what do you mean?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I am not here to fight you, unless you desire to fight me of course, I haven't dueled in a long time." She said raising an eyebrow at him that dared him to draw out his magic for a fight.

Harry shook his head while slowly getting into a defensive stance. If they were going to fight, he would have to rely on his Shadow Magic for this.

"You were here to explain something? Well explain." Harry said coldly in return while activating his 'Soul of Ice' to keep his emotions in check.

The girl sighed.

"I am not here to fight shadow warrior, I came her peacefully." She pleaded at the same time while putting her hand out in an open way, leaving him a full chance for an attack.

Still wary of this weird encounter, Harry backed down, but was still cautious. One, she knew he was a Shadow Mage, two, she had a lot of power, and three, he was in some kind of area or dream world in which he didn't know where he was. She had the advantage.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Harry said only one word.

"Explain."

She nodded.

"I am the Guardian of Time. Others have called me the Mage of Time.'" She said looking at him kindly.

"Mage…" Harry said in shock. "That can't be. I'm the last Mage that has risen in the past two thousand years! Unless you're more then two thousand years…"

"Your assumptions are correct. I am a Mage, like you, but one that is cursed to live forever." She said interrupting him. "However, we are not here to discuss me. We are here to discuss on why you have entered this dimension."

Harry said nothing but waited for her to explain.

"I shall make this quick." She said now warmly while staring deep into his green eyes with her bright blue ones. "First off, as a Time Mage, I watch _all _dimensions and all present time lapses. I am what you say, a Time Guardian for all dimensions."

Seeing Harry look of understanding, she continued. "As a Time Guardian, it is my job to make sure no one interferes with other dimension destinies, unless I see fit to change it myself," Seeing the young Shadow Mage raising his eyebrow, "it is my job as a Time Guardian."

Harry gave a look of uncertainly.

She gave him a patient smile.

"Well, that's good to know that I am not the only Mage left in existence, but why am I'm here? You were going to explain on how I came to his dimension?" Harry wondered in interest.

Smiling at the young hero, she spoke in a soft voice. "When you were in your old dimension, you made a wish, a wish to never be alone anymore. At that time, I was watching you. I have seen your entire life and I decided to grant you, your wish by sending you into this dimension. Where the person that you replaced had currently died in the cemetery. Though nobody knew the younger Harry Potter died, you had automatically replaced him."

Harry gave her a blank look.

"Because you heard my quiet wish that I wanted to never be alone again, you sent me to a dimension to live my wish?" Harry asked to clarify it.

"Yes. However, when you came here, I wasn't expecting your reactions in this world to change the paths of destiny to so many people."

"You had mention about the paths of destiny a while ago? What do you mean?" Harry said blankly.

The Time Mage gave him an impatient look that didn't suit her kind face.

"Please stop interrupting and allow me to finish." She said slowly loosing some of her warmth.

Harry felt bad for his rudeness and apologized.

"When you came here, you didn't interfere a lot at first, but when you went to Hogwarts, you interfered with dozens of destinies that weren't supposed to happen. Normally, I try to fix the problems, however, I decided to let things go as you see fit since you just wanted to adjust to this world," Here she looked she gave a smile and continued to speak softly, "now, as you know, if case you are wondering, there is a change in the prophecy with Neville Longbottom."

Harry gave her a wide eye look.

"What do you mean? A change in the Prophecy?" Harry asked.

She smiled gently.

"When you came to his universe, you had changed so many destinies. It was hard for even me to set things straight. I know their will be some big changes that will happen on this world. First off, I knew that even if you were looking for peace, you would always find trouble because you are the type that will forever jump into a fight whenever you see those who are important to you in danger. For an example, a plan you designed in somehow defeating Voldemort by the end of your 4th year by not killing him, but capturing him or maybe hoping theirs a possible way in training Neville Longbottom to be able to defeat him which is impossible."

Harry gave her a sharp glance.

"What's impossible about it?"

The Time Guardian gave him a sharp look in return.

"Unlike you, he will not become a Mage on his 16th birthday."

"What?" Harry said looking shocked and surprised.

"You heard me. He will not become a Mage on his 16th birthday. The reason why, is mainly because of you being here. However, let's say you'll be sort of happy in the end." The Time Guardian commented with a smile while flexing her wings.

Harry gave a confused look.

"If there is a change in the Prophecy, who will defeat Voldemort then?" Harry asked still not knowing what she was trying to say.

The Time Guardian scoffed at him and gave him a disbelieving look at him.

"You."

Harry gave exasperated shake of his head.

"I've been thinking about this all last year. If I defeat Voldemort, won't the Wizard World start looking at me as a hero? I did come here to forget it all you know. Should I be the one having to defeat him? I don't even know if I can trust Neville! His attitude will take him forever to be adjusted and by the time that he does, people will begin to die in my 6th year from the random attacks and the people he targets," here Harry shivered remembering there were random attacks everyday and deaths that were reported frequently "if I could possibility train Neville early, maybe I can do things differently." Harry said trying to do think of a few things in mind.

"No." The Time Mage said interrupting his thoughts.

Harry spun around and gave her a glare.

"So what the hell am I'm doing here then, to defeat Voldemort again? Is that the true reason you sent me here, because you know Neville can't do it?" Harry said coldly.

She gave him an equal cold look. "Don't be so spoil. If I hadn't sent you to this universe, Neville would have failed and the world would have been conquered under Voldemort's hand without your help. _You_ were sent here mainly because of your wish to be with family and since you came, it was apparent for me that you came at a good time to allow this world to have a future!"

She paused and glared at him.

"You should have already known the real reason I sent you here after the beginning of our conversation. Yes. You are mainly here to defeat Voldemort, but to enjoy your life here with your family and parents."

Harry felt slightly apologetic at this, but gave a growl. "And please tell, if you can send me here from another dimension, why can't you somehow make Neville stronger or replace him with…"

"There was none in the first place!" She interrupted. "You were the only candidate!" She shouted at him, making him flinch a bit at seeing her power glow at her.

Not backing down. "You think because you are a Time Mage, you think I should fear you?" Harry said coldly releasing a huge amount of power and began opening the gates of his suppressor Orb. Waves of magic and power poured off of him like a Volcano exploding with hot lava. It had been the first time he had ever release his suppressor orb since he had came to this dimension.

It was so huge and powerful but she didn't budge. Harry was powerful but he didn't hold a candle compare to her.

"Look!" She shouted very annoyed. "I tried being nice about this. If you want to be an asshole, I'll send you right back to your original dimension and you can kiss seeing your parents and you family you grown fond with goodbye." She said hating to use this as a threat. "And even if you manage kill me by some miracle, you will automatically be sent back anyway. I have used my magic personally to bring you here. Should you kill me, my magic will be release and you will go bye-bye."

Harry's power immediately stopped flowing and he began pulling it back. He had wanted to release that power flow for ages from his Suppressor Orb before it exploded and damage his magical core and he was still planning on where he should have done it. He didn't know where he could have released it. If he had tried letting it out, he world have made every wizard being on the earth notifying of his powerful presence or that their was a powerful wizard out their that could be a huge threat which would have sent this magical world into a panic at his sheer power.

"A dirty threat, after you sent me here." Harry said coldly while biting his lip back from shouting dozens of painful curses that came to mind.

She shook her head violently.

"Look! I tried being nice about this. I just want to conserve this world. The only way I can save this world… is by using you. At first, I was planning to abandon it since I had not seen anyone capable of defeat Voldemort, but it was just a coincidence that you came along. When I noticed that Neville in his this world will not be able to do it, it was convenient that you made a wish, and so I sent you here to mainly to fulfill your wish however in return for me sending you here, you have to destroy Voldemort. If you do not want to destroy Voldemort, I'll send you back to your world where people can stare you down and whisper about you everywhere you go. No matter where you hide in that world, wizards and witches around the world will always find you."

Harry closed his eyes at her words.

_In return of sending you here, all you have to do is defeat Voldemort._

"Fine, I'll deal with him, but I have several questions that you have to ask." Harry said in a strained voice to keep calm. He hated being used as a tool and being manipulated.

"First off, why can't Neville do it?" Harry asked.

She automatically responded by, "Look at his attitude and how he was raised. You think he can defeat Voldemort with that attitude? It will take a miracle or something to straighten him up now, plus only one mage present can be born at a time in every world, which includes ten dimensions and every one thousand years."

Nodding, Harry asked her another question.

"How am I'm suppose to do this? I don't have any good plans. If you have seen my history, you would have noticed that I may be good in school, however I'm next to crap in strategies like Chess and stuff."

She smirked. What she said to him had almost made him explode in annoyance.

"I'll leave that up to you."

Next, Harry said with uncertainly.

"Is it possible, that I can still be with Ginny maybe?"

For a moment, Harry thought she would have said, 'No.'

"I think, you should listen to what I say Harry." Seeing Harry's anxious look and waiting for her response, she spoke quietly. "Ginny in this dimension is nothing like the Ginny you know. The Ginny you love is gone, she can't be replaced. You can't just start tricking her into liking you. It's wrong. I can't explain you what love is, but I want you to know, remember that the Ginny you loved can never be replaced. Does this current Ginny remember the memories you once shared with her? Does she remember the night that you took her heart away with your love? Or the fact that you, Harry Potter proposed to her on the day she died and you watched her die in your arms? Well Harry Potter?"

Harry didn't respond to her accusation or whatever you call it. He was in a state of shock.

Would it be fair for her? Even if he managed to make Ginny for in love with him again, was she still the same Ginny that held him in her arms and comforted him when no one else was their? She wouldn't remember anything, and he might have accidentally mention about one thing from his last dimension and confuse her. Not wanting to deal with these thoughts that were plaguing his mind, Harry spoke in a defeated voice.

"You're right. It wouldn't be fair." Harry said quietly.

The Time Mage nodded sadly and put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Harry, I may be able to show you the parents that you never knew, but I can never bring back the dead souls that you have once known. I am only a Time Mage, a human, like you, but able to live forever because of this curse."

Hating his weakness of emotions, Harry spoke emotionlessly while trying to hide the pain away.

"In the Tri-Wizard Tournament, how will I be able to get my name inside of the cup?"

She gave him a sad smile at hiding his pain away.

"Don't worry. You shall see and I hope you will be able to figure it out." She said changing her sad smile into a devious smile.

Harry made no response towards her answer.

"So will it be okay if I can just do whatever I want in this dimension?" Harry asked.

The Time Guardian nodded.

"As long as you defeat Voldemort and I'll leave you into deciding on how you can kill him. It however, must be done during the Tri-Wizard tournament after he is resurrected. When he is in that defiled baby form he cannot be killed."

Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"Should I reveal myself to anyone to who I truly am?" Harry asked.

She tilted her head down which made the hair in front of her face cover her eyes.

"Don't tell anyone. Absolute secrecy is needed, unless you really feel like telling anyone, then I won't stop you. As for anyone finding out on their own, which I doubt will happen, however if there is anyone who figures it out, rape their mind in any possible way of how they knew and what other things they may remind themselves of how, and Obliviate them."

Harry gave a nod. Like what the Order of the Phoenix did in his old dimension to Death Eaters. Capture them, take whatever information that they could take, and Obliviate them. As for telling his mother, he wasn't sure that was wise. She might resent him and several complicated things might appear between them. He loved his mum dearly and he didn't want to risk anything separating away from her.

"Is their anything else I should know about?" Harry said quietly.

"Yes." She said with a dreaded pale look.

"And that is?" Harry said with a blank look.

"Be careful your hero, you will need it." She murmured quietly.

Harry gave her a confused look.

"Care to repeat that again? And what about Bill? "

"You'll see my young Shadow warrior. Bill is a special case. I have no hand in his presence. He could help you. It all depends on him. I had nothing to do with his presence here."

Without another word, the dream world dispersed on him.

**(((o)))**

"That was pretty good acting sis. But don't you think it was a little harsh to threaten him in that way?" Bill asked the supposed time guardian.

"Hey I did help you out, didn't I?" the mysterious woman said. "He should be forgetting about Ginny soon. See you in a couple of hundred years, bye." Saying this the mysterious woman faded away.

**(((o)))**

When the dream ended, Harry immediately snapped jumped out of his bed and questioned his Shadow spirit.

'Was that a dream?'

_No, it was real…_

Harry sighed.

Looking around himself, Harry noticed that Ron was still sleeping.

Suddenly, his mind was forcefully invaded with memories of his supposedly childhood of this dimension.

When the invasion of memories had ended, a familiar voice spoke in his head.

_**The least I can do is give you a full detail of your beginning life in this dimension. It is the least I can do for you for doing this.**_

Harry sighed again.

_At least she did something useful out of all the trouble she had caused…_

Harry couldn't help but agree.

Not feeling like going back to sleep or staying here any longer. Harry silently got ready to leave without saying goodbye personally to the Weasleys. As he made sure everything he needed was packed away safely, Harry was about to Shadow teleport out of the Burrow when he forgot that leaving with a note would seem rude. Making a quick note to the Weasleys of him leaving unexpectedly and that he was thankful for their hospitality, Harry was about to leave however a quick stray thought ran into his mind.

'Ginny…'

Before he decided to Shadow teleport right back home, Harry Shadow teleported to Ginny's room in which Harry felt warm being inside. Without wasting anytime, Harry walked up to her silently and stared at her for a moment.

For a moment Harry froze when he saw her moving around in her bed and speaking something in her sleep. Stepping a few steps closer, Harry wondered what she was trying to say.

"Harry… mm… you taste like honey… hmm… strawberries to." She mumbled.

Harry had to pinched himself from laughing out loud right their. Brushing a few strands of her lovely red hair away from her eyes, Harry said as quietly as he could.

"I want you to know, I don't think it's possible for me to love you anymore. I'm sorry Ginny. I'll have to let you go now. You have your own choice of choosing who you want to be with, and it's not fair for you if I keep doing this." Harry, as silently as he could, Harry gave her a quick kiss on her lips and Shadow teleported out.

If he had stayed a second longer, he would have seen Ginny opening her eyes sleepily. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand cutely, she could have sworn someone was in the room and she had oddly felt a brush of warmness on her lips a moment ago, which woke her from her dream. Thinking that is was possibly just her head playing tricks on her, she went back to dreaming happily about a certain messy haired green eyed boy and comparing him to The Boy Who Lived that she had always dreamed about.

**(((o)))**

As the memories of the current life he had taken over, he was finishing pushing himself to his limits in his training. Seeing that the sun as about to rise, he decided to turn in before he got in trouble. After he had gone home from the Burrow and appeared in his living room, Harry noticed that the kitchen light was on. Wondering who was up at this time of the night, Harry snuck in to see who it was. Harry felt a small twitch of warmness when he saw that is was his mother, and she was drinking coffee while reading a book.

Knowing that she might scream, Harry sent out a small temporary silencing charm around the kitchen. Sneaking behind her, Harry whispered in her ear.

"Hey mum, what cha reading?"

She screamed in shock and unexpectedly, threw her cup of coffee she was holding at him in which he side stepped easily.

"Harry James Potter! What are you doing home at this time? You shouldn't be here until several more hours!" She shouted at him with a crazy glint in her eye that promised trouble for scaring her like that.

Harry was thankful that he had put up the silencing ward. He could have sworn he went deaf when she screamed.

"Hey mum, you shouldn't talk, what are you doing up this late at night?" Harry said ignoring her questions.

"Don't change the subject on me Harry Potter, and thanks to you, we probably just woke everyone up in the house." His mother said furiously.

Harry shook his head and gave her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello to you to mum, and as for everyone waking up, I knew you would probably screamed, so I put a silencing charm around us." Harry lied. If he had said he put up a temporary silencing ward in the kitchen which was at least Auror level skill, it'll be his butt.

Her eyes soften when she was hugged by her son and kissed on the cheek. She returned his warm embrace and gave him a long kiss on the cheek cuddled him closer to her.

"I miss you sweetie, it's been so lonely here without you. Lily has been crying non stop since you left and I have no one to talk to while your siblings and father is always pranking each other with your Uncle Sirius and his children." His mother said leading him into the huge living room and sitting on the couch holding him close.

Harry smiled at the comfort his mum radiating off herself. Snuggling closer to her, Harry spoke.

"Hey mum, when are we going to go to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies and Sakura and Rosa?" Harry asked.

His mother who was putting her hand through his messy black hair in which she adored doing to their father and her sons spoke caringly.

"While you were gone, your sisters received their Hogwarts letters, including Yuna and Alex. We were waiting for you to return back from the Weasleys before we head to Diagon Alley. Now that you're here, we'll probably go tomorrow. You still have to settle your things down first now that you're home."

Harry nodded sleepily from her warm touch and mumbled, "Okay."

His mother gave him a nudged. "Harry, don't fall asleep on me now. You still haven't answered my questions. Why are you home so early and in the middle of the night?"

Harry mumbled out the words sleepily, "Felt… like it… tired mum… let me sleep."

She pouted at her son who fell asleep on her.

**End of chapter 10.**

**A/N: 1) that will be the end of Harry/ Ginny pairing.**

**2) Bill's older sister has no significant role in the story.**

**3) Bill asked for her help because most of his powers are blocked.**

**Plz review.**


	11. A Summer like no other

Chapter 11: A Summer like no other

A few hours later, Harry woke up to some loud cheering and someone jumping on his stomach as he slept on the sofa.

"Harry! You're home! Yay!" She cheered happily.

Harry smiled while opening one eye to his adorable sister.

"Hey my little flower, I miss you." Harry said giving her a hug.

Little Lily giggled happily and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"I miss you to big brother!"

"Ahem!" Their father said behind them.

Not even turning around, Harry spoke.

"Hello to you to dad." Harry said putting his blanket right over his head to go back to sleep.

"Your mother told me that you came home early this morning. Care to tell us the reason why you just left the Weasleys without a word?" His father asked while chuckling at his youngest daughter who was trying to sneak under the blankets with her brother. If Harry was only as affectionate like that to Yuna, then just maybe... he trailed off thinking.

"Harry, let me in." She pouted.

Harry began to murmur an answer while letting his sister cuddle up to him under the blankets who giggled happily at being close to her brother.

"I didn't like saying goodbye, so I left early while they were all sleeping."

"I see, well just so you know, that's very rude of you to leave like that son and…"

"Harry!" A voice shouted while interrupting his father in mid conversation.

Before Harry could take a peak out from under the blankets, he could sense it was his twin sisters Rosa and Sakura who was about to jump onto him, Harry reflexively put his arm around Little Lily as a shield in case they might have accidentally hurt her.

"Sakura! Rosy! Harry's home!" Little Lily said from behind Harry's protective arm as both twins crashed into the couch and onto of the eldest child of the Potters.

James looked annoyed at the interruption. "Harry, as I said before, it's rude for you to…"

"Yes! We can go get our wands and go shopping now!" Sakura cheered while giving her twin a smile.

"That's right Harry, we been waiting for you to get home so we could go shopping. You took an awfully long time brother. Your Hogwarts letter came in yesterday night." Rosa said giving her brother a hug from sitting on top of him.

James left eye twitched at how his children was interrupting him from lecturing the eldest. Harry just sent his father a weak smile.

"Will you lot quit talking over me?" James shouted. "Harry, that is very rude of you to…"

Whatever James was about to finish saying, Leon walked inside the living room with his broom on his shoulder and gave his brother and three sisters a raised eyebrow.

"It's nice to see you back Harry, however, would you mind if I not jump into the batch and…"

It was now Leon's turn to be interrupted when a cheerful looking Sylvia came running into the living room. See the pile of people on top of her brother, she to jump into the stack.

"Harry! Your home! It's so boring with just being with Leon all the time." She said giving her brother a sloppy kiss on the cheek like Little Lily did.

Harry was now being cuddled and hugged by all four of his little sisters.

Bill entered the room. He gave Harry a slight nod. Harry rolled his eyes at Bill.

James had long given up as he had already left the living room seeing how everyone seemed to interrupt him.

Before Harry could respond to all of them, their mother called from the kitchen.

"Hey everyone! Breakfast is ready!"

Immediately Sakura and Sylvia squealed in delight at the sound of food and took off with their father following suit.

Rosa rolled her eyes at her twin enthusiasm for food.

As they all got up and sat down at the breakfast table, Rosa commented to her twin sharply.

"You know Sakura; you need to quit eating so fast and messy. You're a bad influence to Sylvia and Little Lily."

Sakura who had food in her mouth shrugged and spoke with food still in her mouth.

"It's not my fault. They can eat whichever way they like." Sakura said accidentally spitting food out at her youngest sister who was eating across the table.

"Eww…" Little Lily said rubbing the food off her face. "Yucky."

"Sakura Ann Potter! Don't you dare talk with your mouth full! You are a lady. You better not do this when we're at the celebration party."

This caught Harry's attention. He was in the middle of skimming through the memories of the dimension Harry he had replaced.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Celebration Party? What party?"

Everyone gave him a look of realization.

"Oh, sorry kid, I forgot to tell you, the Minister of Magic has given an invitation to all the Wizard Pureblood families in Britain in celebration of his daughter's birthday. As an Auror and a Ministry employee, I have to be there and so does the family." James said the Minister part with distaste. He had not mention the fact that people had also wanted to meet the person who defeated Quirrell and the savior of the Sorcerer's stone.

Harry knew why his father spoke about the Minister with an ill tongue. It was common news, his father, Sirius, and Remus had never did like the Minister because of his prejudice against Werewolves.

"Is Uncle Sirius coming?" Harry asked while taking a gulp of orange juice and giving his sister Sakura his food, because she eyeing it greedily after she had finished hers, which was faster then what Ron usually ate.

"Yes, Sirius and the Blacks are coming, so…"

"What about Remus? Isn't he invited?" Harry asked with fake puzzlement. He already knew the answer.

"No, he's busy. So he won't be attending." James said not looking at his kids in the eye. The reason he wasn't invited was because he was a werewolf. The secretary of the Minister had really dislike Werewolves or in her terms, half-breeds.

Harry shrugged and was about to grab a new plate of food that his mother gave him when she noticed his original plate was 'stolen' by his younger sister.

As everyone was eating breakfast and questioning him about his sleep over at the Weasleys, they heard flames of the Floo powder being used.

"Prongs! We're here! Got any breakfast? I'm still hungry!" Sirius whined from the living room.

Harry cheered up slightly at hearing his godfather shouting about food.

"Uncle Sirius!" Harry shouted grabbing the attention of everyone who was currently in the living room to run into the kitchen.

Yuna was the first to enter and gave him a bear hug. She was slightly different then the last time he saw her, she had an odd familiar looking aura around herself.

As if reading his mind, "My Veela heritage is maturing! Isn't that great Harry-kun?" Yuna said smiling at the boy she had a crush on. No matter what Harry told her to say, she was would always end his name with a 'kun' suffix, which in Japanese meant dear to them or someone close.

Before Harry could respond to that, another half Veela had jumped onto him for a hug.

"Harry!" Amanda said happily.

Harry smiled and returned their hugs.

"Amanda! Yuna! I miss you two." Harry said ignoring the blush that Yuna was giving out when he said he missed her… well… her little sister to.

"I miss you to Harry!" Amanda said excitedly while scooting him a bit and sat on his thigh in which Little Lily glared at her best friend for stealing her favorite brother. She had stopped eating and walked around the table and sat on Harry's other leg, much to his amusement.

Soon everyone began to make small talk over breakfast while Harry chatted with his family and the Black children about his sleep over at his friend's house. When Harry had mention about Ginny, Harry caught the narrowed eyes that his sisters and the Black kids did at her name.

Harry gave them a questioning look.

"You all know Ginny?" Harry asked.

Sakura glanced at her friend Yuna and spoke slyly.

"She's a threat to Yuna's dream."

Harry gave them a puzzled look.

"A threat to Yuna's dream? What are you talking about Sakura? Yuna?"

Sakura was about to open her mouth, but Yuna hastily closed Sakura's mouth with her hand.

"Don't know what she's talking about. So she's going to Hogwarts this year Harry-kun?" Yuna said changing the subject while giving her childhood friend an apologetic look when she had silenced her.

Harry knew something was odd going on and that he was missing something important here, but decided to ignore it and not bothering using his Legilimency to find out.

"Yeah, Ginny's going to Hogwarts this year. She's going to be in your year. Treat her kindly okay? I hope you guys become good friends. She's a great person." Harry said smiling at the memories of Ginny from this dimension and his old dimension.

Seeing his dreamy look, Yuna flinched at his words and but didn't show that she was hurt or sad.

"That's nice, maybe Rosa, Sakura, and me can get to know her. Anyway, we got our letters early yesterday night. Harry-kun, your mum says she has yours." Yuna said changing the subject again.

Harry eyes sparkle with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll need to check on my booklist later and…"

"Oh yeah, guess what Harry?" Sakura said excitedly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his sister who interrupted him. Without giving him the moment to talk, she spoke. "Our booklist contains the full Lockhart book series. Isn't that exciting? We'll be learning about his adventures this year!"

Harry snorted. So Lockhart was going to teach this year? Harry was going to have some fun with him. Looking back on some of his memories, his mother was never a Lockhart fan and she herself, thought that he was a fake. Both his father and mother had gone to school the same time with him and they knew him best. How? Harry didn't know.

**(((o)))**

Harry and Bill sat in the living room waiting for everyone to be ready before they would all go to Diagon Alley. During that time, Harry took the moment to continue skimming the memories of the 'Harry' he replaced, one of the memories had showed him how he had assumingly died.

It was quite sad on how he died. Harry didn't know how he would tell his family one day that he wasn't their real son and that their real son had died. The story all started when he was trying to learn how to fly before going to Hogwarts. As a wizard from a Pureblood family, not to mention the son of a famous Quidditch Star Player, James Potter, he did not want others to laugh at him because he was pathetic in flying.

At first, he had finally gotten the hang of it, however the broom he was using, an incredibly old one, had began to malfunction while he was in the air and had led him to his death when he had pummeled head first against a grave tombstone, and all went black. Assumingly, he died...

Harry wondered to himself... Why did he not use the Nimbus 2000 when he was practicing flying? Why did he have to use an old broom? Was the old Harry truly dead? He had several questions he wanted to ask that Time Guardian, but she was nowhere to be around. He cursed himself several times for not asking the Time Mage for her name or possibly, how to contact her again.

"Harry!" An excited voice said interrupting his thoughts.

Harry shook his head and turned his attention toward the speaker, his other little sister. Damn, he had so many little sisters, he knew it was going to be hard for him in the future should they be looking for boyfriends...

Maybe he'll let his father, Bill and Leon scare them instead. Merlin knows Bill was more protective of everyone, even though he had rarely shown it.

"You ready to go to Diagon Alley Sylvia?"

Sylvia nodded, her long messy black hair going into a mess. Out of all the girls in his family, she was the only Potter girl whose name was not named after a flower nor have red hair in the Potter family. He made a mental note to question his parents on how come she wasn't named after a flower.

"Yep!" Sylvia said excitedly as she sat on her brother's lap and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Five more years until you can go to Hogwarts, that's too bad." Harry said quietly as he patted his little sister on the head. By the time you go to Hogwarts, I'll be graduating and leaving."

Sylvia had only pouted sadly at this.

"Heh heh... don't pout Sylvia, you're not missing a lot at Hogwarts." Harry said playing with his little sister's hair. Like Leon and his, Sylvia's hair would never stay down, and it drove her insane that her sisters had all straight red hair. At least she had the rare green eyes from her mother.

"Of course," Sylvia said sarcastically.

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. Sylvia was growing a sharp tongue at the age six, wasn't she?

"Aww, don't be mad, you know I was only trying to cheer you up. I didn't mean to make you angry."

Sylvia said giving her elder brother a hug.

"I know. I'm sorry Harry." Sylvia said quietly.

Harry gave his little sister a thoughtful look. Lately, he had been spending most of his time with his mother and youngest sister. He rarely had time to spend with his other family members. He made a note to himself to spend time with the rest of his family.

"Hey big bro," Another voice said coming into the room.

Harry had already known who it was. Lately, his suppressor orb was close to its limit and he was able to pick out random thoughts from people once in a while and his senses had increased significantly without his him doing it himself!

He knew he was going to have to let out some power later. When he was in that dream world with that Time Guardian, it felt slightly relieving for him when he had released a bit of that magic. He could remember the feeling of intensity when he had released it, and this was the first he had ever left it at such a high capacity.

"Leon." Harry said in greeting as pulled himself from the thoughts of releasing his suppressor orb at the back of his mind. He'll find a secluded location later, where no one would be able to find him when he released it. "What you planning to get at the Diagon Alley?" He said already knowing what Leon was going to say.

Leon had only shrugged. "Just want to check the Quidditch store, I heard the new Nimbus 2001 one had just came out. I want to compare it to yours and my Nimbus 2000."

"Just wait until next year. I heard they are making a new proto-type broom that is supposed to be so fast, it makes the Nimbus 2000 look slow."

This caught Leon's attention.

"Oh? I never heard of anything like that. What broom is it?" Leon said curious.

"The Firebolt." Harry smirked.

"The Firebolt?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes, the Firebolt. You'll see next year."

Leon had only looked at him in confusion.

"The Firebolt..." He trailed off testing the name from his lips. "How did you know they were making this type of broom?"

"It's a secret." Harry winked.

Leon looked affronted at this.

"Sorry little brother can't tell you." Harry said smiling.

Leon had only sent Harry a glare when his brother had rubbing his hand all over his messy hair, making it look like he had just waked up.

"Hey! Is everyone ready to go?" Their father had shouted as he entered the living room.

There were some 'Yes' and 'No' echoing throughout the house from his question.

**(((o)))**

As they walked around Diagon Alley for their school supplies, Harry wasn't surprised to see the Blacks coming with them. All the Potter children had grown up going everywhere with the Blacks. It was not unusual to see them together. The kids themselves were chatting amongst each other excitedly about going to Hogwarts this year except for Bill he was busy observing every shopper around them. As they were a year younger then them, their twin sisters Rosa, and Sakura as well as Sirius children Alex and Yuna were heading to Hogwarts this year as a first year. In one arm, Harry was holding his younger sister Sylvia's hand and with the other, he was carrying Little Lily as usual who happily giggled once in a while when he stuck his tongue at her, his sister Rosa was chatting happily with Yuna talking about several books and about the upcoming semester of term. Sakura was comforting their little brother Leon who was sad that his twin sisters were leaving for Hogwarts as well, which would leave him home alone with Sylvia and Little Lily. Alex, well Alex was like him, holding onto his baby brother Eric and holding his baby sister's hand Amanda at the same time, though Amanda had preferred Harry holding her instead.

"Hey big bro, are we going to be able to see your best friends Hermione, Ron, or Padma here at Diagon Alley?" Sakura asked poking her brother on the shoulder while he kissed Little Lily on the nose in return after she had kissed him on the nose.

Harry gave a quick glance at his parents when his sister mentioned about his friends. From the looks of his parents gaze, Harry felt slightly worried. Every time he mentioned one of his girl-friends names, whether it was Padma or Hermione, he could hear his mother talking about grandchildren or his father, talking about how he should be friendlier with Yuna or something about uniting the families.

Harry wasn't sure if he should react to this. His parents were officially mental whenever he mentioned about any of his female friends… that, he knew for sure. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his mum was waving her hand in front of him. What bothered him more was that they never made any comments like those about Bill.

"Harry? Is something wrong dear?"

Harry looked up and gave his mother an unreadable expression, which made her worry.

"Nothing." He whispered out as he gave his mother Little Lily, much to his youngets sister's protest.

Both his mother and father had given him a funny look, but Harry did not look at them in the eye, he just continued on walking.

"Say Harry." Sakura whispered as she walked alongside with him. Looking at her, she whispered. "What's wrong big bro?" Sakura whispered while looking at their mum who was humming while holding onto Little Lily who tried to imitate their mum by humming as well, but she would sometimes stop and give him a worried look.

"Nothing Sakura..." Harry trailed off. "Just nothing..." He said as he thought about the possibilities of having to leave the people he had begun to love. Would the Time Guardian ever send him back home?

'Don't worry about that Harry. I won't let anyone take you away from the family.' Bill said to Harry telepathically. 'Thanks but she is very powerful I couldn't even faze her at my true power.' Harry said a bit worried.

'We will talk about it latter. Now isn't a good time for having a conversation like this. Plus I want your help in a project of mine.' Bill said.

Sakura gave her older brothers a curious look.

"Are you sure Harry?" Sakura asked and then hesitated as she leaned in closer to whisper to him. "You're different Harry. You're not your in you normal mood. I don't know how to describe it. You are acting more like Bill." Sakura commented as she looked at him in confusion.

Harry shrugged and patted his sister's head in which she quite liked. She had always liked it when her older brother would pat her on the head. Though she would show annoyance, inside, it felt oddly nice and Harry knew it.

As they continued shopping, Harry noticed his mum and dad were really happy today. His parents had given them money in case they wanted to buy anything in which the kids happily accepted. Usually, the parents wouldn't give them any extra money because they were already getting a twenty galleon month allowance, which was considering a lot. Twenty Galleons was how much Mr. Weasley would make in two months at the Ministry. Harry inwardly wondered what his parents was so happy about, but he just shrugged it into the back of his mind.

While they were in the parchment store picking out parchment and quills, Harry felt a familiar person sneaking up from behind him.

"Yuna, I suggest you shouldn't try and surprise me." Harry commented not looking behind him.

She pouted.

"Aww, you're no fun."

Harry smiled at Yuna, the girl who was slowly loosing her shyness around him. It felt oddly satisfying to know that you have a half-Veela who has a crush on you. Speaking of Veelas, looking over her shoulder, Harry could see Mrs. Black flirting and using her Veela charm to get the parchment, ink, and quills they were buying for a whooping 75 percent off. Sirius just rolled his eyes at his wife and grumbled as his wife used her Veela charm.

From what Harry understood correctly and what he read from several books. Most Veelas are married to men who are immune to Veela charms because it is quite hard for them to fall in love, when their Veela charm attracts every guy in the vicinity. It is quite hard for them to fall in love and find the right guy because they would only like them because of the charm and their looks. To them, should they find that person, it was usually their Soul mate that they found.

"Hey Harry." Yuna said interrupting his thoughts.

Harry gave an affection smile, which had made her blush slightly.

"Yes?"

She gave him a curious look.

"What's wrong?" She said hooking her arm around his arm. She hoped someday he would just get the hint that she liked him more then just childhood friend.

With a quick thought on what to say, Harry responded back with a fake calm voice.

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask Yuna?"

Yuna had only shrugged. She had a feeling he was lying.

"Just asking, you looked serious a while ago when we were walking down Diagon Alley."

Harry had only shrugged as he continued walking with her, not bothering to disentangle his arms with hers, which had caused her to smile widely.

"So how was it at the Weasleys?" Yuna asked looking at him questioningly.

"It was fun." Harry said remembering the nice times he took walks with Ginny. He had a feeling if he had told Yuna about those walks. She would immediately get mad at him. He trusted his instincts and did not mention about those walks. "What about you Yuna? What did you do while I was gone? Were you were still sewing those sweaters?"

Yuna blushed and spoke in a quiet voice, "Yeah, I'm almost done."

Harry smiled.

"I wasn't sure if I did, but did I ever thank you for that sweater you made me for Christmas? It was very warm and comfortable. I could have sworn you must have enchanted it to be always warm or something."

Yuna blushed again. "Your welcome, I want to thank you for the pet Phoenix you given me. I would always have it with me before I go to bed."

Harry smile brightly at this. He was planning to make it look like his Animagus form, however, he doubt Yuna would think a black phoenix with green eyes were pretty for a Phoenix. It would look too dark and mysterious. He remembered Ginny and Remus telling him that it looked creepy.

"Really?"

Yuna flushed and nodded.

"Hey you two," Sirius said from the front of the store. "We're about to leave, you guys and girls got everything?" He grinned as he noticed that his daughter and Harry were getting along quite well. It took all of his control to not shout out loud, 'The families will be united!'

"Yes." Yuna said back a bit confused on why her father was grinning at her.

"My mom had already gotten my parchment and ink already." Harry said as he helped Yuna carried her stuff to the counter, which had caused her to turn pink.

"Yuna, are you okay? You're not ill are you?" Harry, obvious of what was going on, asked as he settled the stuff onto the counter and had his hand on her forehead.

Yuna blushed at the contact of his hands. Strangely, for a boy, his hands were quite soft.

"I'm fine." She whispered softly and shyly.

Harry nodded.

"Okay, if you say so."

When Yuna had finish buying her stuff, both she and Harry had left the store and had followed the family by the meeting spot.

"Come on mom, let's go to the book store." An excitedly looking Rosa commented as she gave her mum the puppy eye look.

"Of course sweetie, if you want to."

This comment had a few others groaning.

"Hey, I got an idea." James interjected into the conversation. "Since both Amy and Lily like books, why doesn't everyone who wants to go to the book store go there and Sirius and I will lead the ones who want to go elsewhere, like visiting the Quidditch store?"

He was met with a cheer from the children at this.

"That doesn't sound so bad, let's do it." Amy said as she looked at who was going to go with her.

In seconds, the male adults, which was Sirius and James, had Leon, Alex, Sakura, Eric, and surprisingly Little Lily in their group.

In the female adult group, which was led by Amy and Lily, had Rosa, Yuna, Amanda, and Sylvia.

Everyone stared at Harry who went alongside his mother and his Aunt Amy. Bill decided to go to the book store. His instincts were telling him to go there.

They knew that Bill loved books. That's probable the only thing in the world he liked.

But it was quite surprising to see Harry preferring to go to the bookstore. One would think a young Quidditch star like Harry would have immediately gone to the Quidditch Shop instead.

"I want to check up on some books." Harry said seeing that most of the people's eyes were on him. "For homework…" Harry trailed off.

There were some nods of understanding. It was well known Harry was the genius child in the family and he had to live up to his reputation.

When the two groups had departed, Harry began to notice that there weren't many people actually shopping for school supplies today. Thinking about it, it made sense, his family had preferred to go shopping right away for supplies so that they wouldn't be facing traffic.

Harry sighed. He was hoping they would go shopping on the day when the Weasleys went shopping for their supplies and the time when Lockhart was signing those ridiculous autographs. He had wanted to be there when Lucius Malfoy would drop the diary of Tom Riddle in the cauldron of Ginny Weasley.

"We're here!" A smiling Amy said as they all stood in front of the bookstore. When Harry had opened the door like a true gentleman for his mother and the girls, he had blushed at the comments that Mrs. Black had given him.

"Such a darling boy," Amy said as she patted him on the head softly. "You would do Yuna well."

'Oh no, please don't tell me she jumped onto the band wagon with dad and Sirius?' Harry miserably groaned.

"Aww, Lockhart won't be here until tomorrow." A slightly dejected looking Rosa said miserably.

Lily raised an eyebrow seeing her daughter looking sad.

"Don't believe in all of that rubbish that he had _said_ that he had done Rosa." Lily said looking at the books that was already being stacked ready for tomorrow's busy weekend day. "Thankfully, we had gotten your school list early from the Headmaster, I would not fancy getting the school lists today and go shopping tomorrow, and might wind up accidentally bumping into that idiot."

Seeing the hostile look on Lily's Potter's face, Amy had quickly explained to the children who were eyeing her questionably.

"Lockhart fancied your mother." Amy said to a curious looking Rosa. "He was as annoying as both your fathers and the Marauders put together, however Lockhart was just plain ignorant when it came to school."

"He was a real idiot." Lily shivered. "He could have barely even performed a stunner or even a disarming charm. How he could have stopped a Vampire or Werewolf was beyond me."

"B-but mom," Rosa stuttered. "He said that he had really done those things and there were even eye witnesses that said he had done it."

Lily and Amy did not know how to respond to that.

"He may have just hidden his talent from everyone. To fool everyone that he really wasn't that smart, but in reality, he really was." Yuna suggested.

The adults scoffed at this, including Harry who snorted.

"I doubt it honey." Amy said to her daughter. "He really _wasn't_ that bright in the head. He had failed twice at Hogwarts and had barely passed in all of his classes. I think he had graduated at Hogwarts with minimum grades."

"Oh." Yuna and Rosa said looking confused and slightly unsure how to respond to their parents. Both were fans of Lockhart and had considered him a handsome man. Yuna was especially a big fan of Lockhart.

"Have you two ever heard of the memory charm?" Harry suddenly spoke as he was skimming through the shelves for a book that he might not recognize. He had tended to know and read every book that he had laid eyes on. With his Shadow Mage abilities, his understand and reading abilities were beyond normal, including his memories. He wasn't close finish reading the Potter library, but he was half way their. "Memory charms are considered easy to use if you understand the concept." Harry said in his teacher voice as he found an unidentified book that he had never seen before. "Memory charms are considered illegal, and only the ministry is classified by using it. Any others caught in using memory charms without proper authorization, could be fined for a good two-hundred galleons and maybe given a few days in Azkaban."

He had said all of this, much to the amazement of people around him. If he didn't look like a twelve year old, anybody would have thought he was a teacher by the way he lectured him or her.

"You know, it could be possible he really is a fraud." Harry said faking as if he was in deep thought. "He could have easily asked the person, who had performed those heroics deeds for information, and then memory charms them. Lastly, he could have implanted false memories. It's not that hard." Harry said as he decided he was going to keep the book he found. 'Magical Knight Rayearth.' It looked to be quite a good interesting story if it was three inches thick.

"You know, I had never had thought of it that way." His mother said amazed at the theory Harry made. "Harry, you could be right."

"You're wrong!" Yuna blurted out as she stared at the green-eye boy.

Harry frowned and turned his attention away from the book to the young Veela.

"I didn't say I was right. I just said…"

"I know of what you said!" Yuna said angrily.

Harry was amazed suddenly. Yuna, the young girl who had always had a crush on him was going ballistic on him?

_Her Veela powers are out of control…_

He noticed that he wasn't the only one flabbergasted at her reaction. Bill who was two rows down the line suddenly turned to face them.

"Yuna, dear, please calm down. You're causing a scene." Amy said embarrassed as she noticed that the few people in the store were staring at them. Then again, people were already staring at her and her daughter because they had Veela traits and had left a flocking of speechless men behind them as they went.

Harry noticed that Yuna, angry as she was, was slowly transforming into her Veela bird form.

"Yuna!" Amy said as she tried to calm her daughter down. She had known that her daughter was a big fan of Lockhart, but to see her exploding on the person that had been nothing but nice to her as of late, was ridiculous.

Yuna had paid no heed, she was already half transformed and in her hand, she had a ball of fire. She looked to be a berserk harpy that was radiating static electricity.

Harry had his full attention on her.

"Yuna, calm down." Harry said calmly. "I had meant no harm in saying..."

Yuna glared at Harry angrily. "Shut up! Shut up you… you…"

Harry knew Yuna was temporary out of control. As a young Veela who was still unaccustomed to her Veela heritage, there were random moments of her losing control and Harry knew she was out of control. At the moment, Yuna was not the sweet little girl that he had known this past year. Both Amy and Yuna had warned him of this since she was at the age that her Heritage was manifesting. The only way for her to snap herself out of her shock, was to be magically stunned or she had calmed herself down.

"Yuna-chan!" Amanda, her little sister shouted, but Yuna had paid no heed again.

"Forgive me daughter, _Stupefy!_" Amy shouted as she whipped her wand on her daughter.

Amazingly, the spell had bounced right off.

"Oh no, I forgot she is temporary immune to basic spells in that form."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this as Yuna had prepared to launch a fireball. "Die!" Yuna shouted as she threw it.

"Harry run!" Lily shouted, but it was too late as her son was stuck between two shelves.

Harry didn't bother listening to his mother's warning. Instead he had put his hand forward and grabbed her fireball that she had thrown at him. He dispersed it a moment later. This had momentary stunned the people present. Using the moment of shock, Bill ran forward in a blur and appeared in front of a surprised Yuna.

"Sorry Yuna." Bill said as he punched her right in the stomach, which had blown the wind out of her.

"Oh." Yuna gasped as she went limp and losing her transformation in the process.

Bill had caught her right in time before she fell to the ground. Harry came over to pick Yuna up.

"Sorry Mrs. Black. What Bill did was the only way to stop her." Harry said giving the Veela an apologetic look.

She waved it off softly and stared at her daughter worriedly. "It's okay child."

"Yuna? Are you okay?" Harry asked worried as he checked the blond haired girl who suddenly began to cry.

"I'm sorry..." Yuna sniffed. "I'm so sorry... I didn't... I didn't mean to... oh god... I'm so... so... sorry." Yuna sobbed as she had finally regained her breath and crying onto his shoulder all at once.

Bill looked at the people gather around and told them to move on in a commanding voice they had to obey.

"It's okay." Harry said trying to pacify the young half-Veela.

"No it's not." She sobbed. "You hate me now." The thought of the one person she wanted to be closer with hating her was too much to handle. It didn't help that she was at the point growth of her Veela abilities, which was heightening her emotions to feel even more misery.

Harry sighed. He was never really great at comforting people, especially girls that cried or Veelas for that matter...

"Look at me Yuna." Harry said gently raising her chin to meet his eyes. "Do I look angry? No, I am not angry at you, neither do I hate you."

"B-But..." She said looking worried, but Harry silenced her by putting one of his fingers on her mouth. He looked at her warmly.

"That's enough." Harry said lovingly as possible, not paying attention that his mom and her mom were watching the scene before them. His face softened even more. "Now give me a hug, and it'll all be fine Yuna. Come on," He said seeing her embarrass look. "Hug, Now." He said remembering how his Uncle Nicholas had said it would eliminate the awkwardness for two people should it ever arise.

Yuna sniffled at this and chuckled at how funny Harry seemed to act. She leaned forward and gave him a fierce hug.

"It's all so romantic." Rosa said wiping some of her tears away as she looked at the scene between her older brother and her good friend.

"How sweet," Lily said, as she looked starry eyed at the children in front of her.

This had both Harry and Yuna breaking off from their hug. Both were looking awkward and embarrassed. Harry couldn't help but silently curse his Uncle Nicholas for telling him that was how to stop a person from talking. If he hadn't known any better, he had just made the situation more awkward.

Little did Harry know… his Uncle Nicholas had only initiated the hug because they were a bit like family already. Hugging Yuna who had a crush on him was completely different for an entirely different reason, which could lead up to other _conclusions_.

If Harry had known the reasons when to initiate that kind of hug, he would have been slamming his head repeated against a wall for his ignorance.

"Oh dear, there is no need to be so embarrassed. It isn't unusual to see young children in love." Amy said looking starry eyed at her daughter and hopefully future son-in-law.

Both went scarlet red at this.

Lily felt sorry seeing how the two seemed so flustered and decided to break the ice.

"Now come on, we have lots of shopping to do." Lily said to the two children who couldn't look at each other in the eye. Lily noticed that the two were indeed in the middle of attention, and she didn't need to explain why. They had all just saw a growing emotional tempered half-Veela go crazy and was about to murder someone right in front of them, but the boy being threatened just grabbed her fireball and dispersed it. In a blink of an eye, the boy blurred faster then the eye could see and had slammed his fist against the enraged half-Veela's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. And then, before you could recover, the two were suddenly in the romantic mood and was acting all sweet and innocent.

"Come on big brother." Sylvia said wanting to get rid of the awkwardness in the air.

Harry nodded and followed Sylvia onto the other side of the bookstore, away from Yuna who was embarrassingly red.

Immediately there were bursts of whispers as Harry was dragged away by his little sisters.

"Did you see that?"

"One of the Potter twins grabbed the ball of fire! In his hand! And the other moved so fast!"

"Yeah, did you see the first one disperse it?"

"That couldn't be wand-less magic was it?"

"That's enough!" Lily yelled to the whispering crowd. "Should I hear anything else about my sons while I'm in this store, I'm going to hex you to oblivion." Lily said in her most menacing voice, her green eyes glowing slightly.

Everyone gave her a look of fear and ran out the store before anything else could be said. Some could be heard mumbling about the devil itself or nightmares.

"Anyone else what's to whisper about my son?" Lily Potter whispered menacing to no one else in particular. The only person left in the store except the Potters and Blacks were the shopkeeper who looked deathly afraid.

"I thought so." She said smiling deviously that would even scare off even Voldemort's most highly trained Death Eater.

**(((o)))**

"Harry, I'm sorry." Yuna said again as they left the bookstore. She had been apologizing ever since the store was emptied.

Harry had only held her hand in his and gave her a smile.

"S'okay. You had told me earlier that your Veela Heritage was maturing and that your emotions levels were increased. I should have known better." Harry said comfortingly. "Cheer up Yuna. Hey, about I treat you to some ice cream after we go to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions."

Yuna still looked doubtful, so Harry decided to pull out his trump card. For some reason, every time he would mention to go on a date with a girl, they would be extremely happy. "It can be a date!" He said cheerfully. "Just you and me," He said much to amusement to the mothers. "Oh and of course I'll pay."

Yuna went incredibly red at this and her face went into a big goofy smile, much to Harry's relief. "R-really, a d-date Harry?" She said stuttered out shyly.

Harry nodded brightly when he noticed that Yuna was no longer sad.

"Of course!"

Yuna immediately cheered up.

"Meanwhile, we are going to find your fathers before we go robe shopping." Mrs. Black said as she smiled down at the two children. "We are going to need to look nice if we are going to that party."

"Date! Date! Date!" Amanda singed melodiously. "Big sister and Harry are going on a date!"

Yuna blushed at this and had tried to hush up her baby sister who had refused to shut up.

When the bookstore group had met up with the Quidditch store group, Amy had quickly told Sirius about how Yuna had lost control. Lily however, had discreetly told her husband about Harry's ability to catch Yuna's fireball.

Sirius had sighed at this. As a father, he would have to be responsible. He hated playing the adult.

"That is the 5th time that has happened this summer." Sirius paused. "I think it maybe to dangerous for you to go to Hogwarts for a while until you grow out of it."

"No!" Yuna blurted out. "No daddy! You can't!" Yuna said looking heart broken. "I've been waiting for so long to go to Hogwarts! You can't! Please daddy! I beg you!" Yuna pleaded. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

Alex, who was Yuna's twin pleaded as well.

"Dad! You can't do this to her! Yuna's wanted to go to Hogwarts since forever!"

"Uncle Sirius! Please don't! Hogwarts has always been Yuna's dream." Sakura said giving her uncle the deadly eye attack.

Seeing that all the other kids seemed to be jumping into the pleading game, Harry decided to help out a bit.

"Besides," Harry said talking over the group. "You have already bought half her supplies and it'll take at least two months for you to gather the papers to register her for home school." Harry inwardly smiled as he realized all the attention was on him. As oldest child, he had a lot of saying. He had quickly learned that from being the oldest and temporary babysitter during the times when his parents and the Blacks were having their private time. "Also, it will be harder for Yuna to make friends should she join Hogwarts after missing her first year. Oh, did I forget to mention that while she would be home, Sakura and Rosa wouldn't be home to keep her company whenever she would feel bored? So basically, you'll have to deal with a bored eleven year old girl for an entire year until she can start Hogwarts."

"Okay! Okay!" Sirius said throwing his hands in the air as if surrendering. Harry was always able to drag him down to do anything, like his wife. "Too much information! My head is hurting." Sirius said as the children cheered.

"T-Thank you Harry." Yuna said reverting back to her shy self.

Harry had only smiled at the girl younger then him.

"Now come on children, we'll be heading to the robe shop now. We must be getting our new robes."

**(((o)))**

"Okay, remind me why I have to look like this again?" A harass looking Sirius said as his wife Amy had made him wear at least a dozen different illusion robes, before it would be made to his liking.

"As an Auror of the Ministry, not to mention one of the _elite_ Aurors," Harry said playing his godfather. "You must attend as proud elite Aurors of the British Ministry of Magic."

Sirius had begun to grumble, "Well as an _elite_ Auror, this better be worth it."

Lily and Amy had to giggle at this. Harry, the eldest of the Potters had always known just the right words to pacify Sirius so he could quit whining like a child. It was simply amazing.

"Harry-kun..." A hesitant voice had said behind him. "What do you think?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw a pretty looking Yuna wearing a beautiful black Japanese Kimono with silver edge lining.

"You look very cute." Harry commented as he checked her out up and down. "Beautiful, actually."

Yuna couldn't help but blush at his praise.

"Have you picked your dress robes yet?" Yuna asked shyly as she noticed almost everyone had picked a pair of dress robes, except for her father, Mr. Potter, and him.

"After I find James robes that will look right with mine, I'll start on Harry." Lily said annoyed at her husband who was beginning to whine like Sirius as well. Honestly, after ten to eleven years of their marriage, he was still acting like a child.

"Honey, why are we robe shopping? We have some at home don't we?" James pleaded as his wife was still searching for the 'proper' dress robes for him. "I mean, remember those dress robes we bought a year ago? We have only worn it once!"

"James!" Lily shouted heatedly. "Do not argue with me! I am clothes shopping for you right now and you nagging in my ear are not helping me very much."

"Sorry Lily flower." James said apologetically as he noticed his wife was indeed looking really angry.

Harry decided he should help his father out before he could get into trouble more.

"Mom, isn't Dad suppose to just wear his official Auror robes?" Harry asked as he noticed he had his mother's, and Mrs. Black's attention. "I mean, as an Auror, shouldn't Uncle Sirius and dad be wearing their Auror robes to the ball party? I remember reading about how Aurors were suppose to wear their uniform and promotion badges in representation of the Ministry they work for or something like that in one of your books whenever their is a official ball."

Lily had blinked at the realization of this.

Harry had thought for a moment his mother was going to blow her top at him, but she did not. Instead, she was glaring daggers at a sheepish looking James Potter.

"You know son, I think Amelia had said something about that. I had totally forgotten and just remembered just now." James said in thought.

"Hey, I had just remembered. Amelia really did tell that to us mate. I can't believe we had forgotten."

"What?" Amy screeched. "You mean we been spending the past twenty minutes trying to find you two dress robes and you just realize you can't even wear them?"

"Sorry." Both James and Sirius had said at once.

Lily had sighed at this. Sometimes her husband and his best friend were so irresponsible.

"Mom? Are you going to find me some dress robes now?" Harry asked as he redirected wear the conversation was going.

"Just a moment dear, I'm going to have to find some robes that will match with your father's official Auror uniform." She said sighing.

Harry shook his head.

"Mom, you look very beautiful in that dress, there is no need for you to get anything else. I doubt anything else can make you look as pretty as you look now." Harry said as he admired his mother who had thought of buying a beautiful white dress.

"Hey, that's my line!" James shouted at his son who seemed 'prone' to say whatever that was on his mind.

Lily ignored him and went up to her son.

"Oh sweetie, that was so sweet of you." She said kissing him on the forehead, much to his confusion.

Harry had to smile at this. He loved having his mother showering him with affection. It felt incredibly nice. He didn't know why she had said that was sweet of him. He had just said what had truthfully come to mind.

"Come on. Let's go find you some robes." She said her in a cheerful voice.

As Lily led Harry away to the catalogs for custom made robes, James spoke to no one in particular.

"Is it me or is Harry, my own son is trying to steal Lily away from me?"

"Oh James, what on earth are you talking about? Can you see your wife and son are bonding?"

"Bonding?" James asked incredulous to a starry eye Amy Black who was looking at a smiling Lily Potter teasing her eldest son. "How come Harry doesn't bond with me? He prefers to talk to Lily most of the time instead of me!" He said a bit jealous. For the past ten years, his son would have always looked up to him, but this past year, it had been different, he had been looking up to his mother instead of him He didn't want to admit it, but he missed having the attention his eldest son would always give him. It was just another thing he added to the list of suspicious things about his son.

"Wow Prongs, is that jealously I hear? You're jealous of your own son?"

James went incredibly red.

"Hell no, he's my son! Why should I be jealous?"

Amy shook her head in exasperation. Before she could say anything, Sakura pounced on her dad.

"Dad," Sakura said jumping onto to her father's waiting hands, "You got us! Mom can keep Harry! We have you, right Leon?" Sakura said as she looked to younger brother who just gave a boring nod.

"Yeah, what she said dad.." Leon said bored voice. He absolutely hated shopping. Going to the Quidditch store was more like his style, a bit like his father. "Personally, I preferred to hang out with you dad, more then mom." He said shivering about how his mother would drag him through multiple bookstores and clothing stores. What was up with females buying books and clothes anyway? He dared not voice it out loud in case of getting slap by any 'female' in the area. His Uncle Sirius had made the mistake of asking that out loud once upon a time.

"See James, all children have their favorites."

"B-but..." James protested. He knew that he was the favorite for Leon and Sakura, but his wife Lily had more who treated her like as their favorite: Little Lily, Sylvia, Rosa, and of course, Harry. Personally, he thought that Little Lily preferred Harry then Lily or him. Plus there is Bill. He is the only one who doesn't have a favorite.

"James, just because Harry is closer to Lily, doesn't mean he doesn't love you." Amy said comforting.

James just shrugged. He knew he was being selfish, but he had thought that being a Marauder, he should at least be the favorite parent of the family.

"No way mom, I'm not wearing that!" Harry's voice echoed throughout the store.

"But it would look so nice on you Harry, don't you like it?"

"No!" He said right away.

"Aww, please?" His mother said giving him an irresistible cute pout.

Harry had cringed at this.

"No fair mom! You know I can't resist that!"

Lily couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Oh sweetie," She said giving him an affectionate hug. "You are so easy to tease."

Harry began to grumble at this.

"I am not wearing that." He said pointing at the old fashion robes his mother wanted him to wear. It was something what Mrs. Weasley had wanted Ron to wear at the Yule Ball. Who in the right mind would put something like that in the latest Wizard robes catalog?

"I'm picking something else, whether you like it or not." Harry said moving away from her, but his mother put a strong hand restraint on his shoulder.

"Okay, how about you wear this." She said as she skipped several pages and pointed to a picture of q nice looking black robes with silvery edges at the end of the robes, collar, and cuffs. It looked to be quite fancy looking and it matched with his bright green eyes.

"I'll take that one." Harry said right away before his mother would change her mind. Little did he know that his mother's earlier suggestion was just a joke to tease him. There was no way in hell she would have ever make her son wear something like that. It looked to be something you would have worn in the mid-eighties or late-eighties.

'You just fell into her trap. There was no way that our mother would have bought that for you. It was quite simple but an effective strategy on her part.' Bill told a Harry.

**(((o)))**

"Come back in an hour, we'll have the robes ready for you Lily." Malkin said bidding one of her old classmates' goodbyes.

"Bye Malkin, see you in a bit." She said as she and the whole crew stepped outside the shop.

Thinking upon backing up on his promise a while ago, Harry decided to get it over with.

"Hey mom, Yuna and I are going to go get some ice cream." Seeing everyone's interest look as if they wanted to tag along since it was a great idea for ice cream, he added in a clear obvious voice. "I had promised to take her to get some ice cream with me… a date… meaning us to… alone."

James had immediately given a whoop when he had understood the meaning of what Harry was trying to say and Sirius looked simply ecstatic. The mother's were looking at the two interestingly and the children were all looking excited for the two.

Yuna was looking bright red at this. She couldn't believe Harry was so blunt about it.

"Of course… of course Harry, you have my blessing."

Harry gave Sirius a puzzled look, his blessing? For Christ sake, they were only eleven and twelve! Sirius was talking as if he was going to marry his daughter off or something!

"Dad!" Yuna yelled embarrassingly wanting to get away from the staring the parents were giving Harry and her.

"Let's go Yuna." Harry said taking her hand and taking off before anything else could be said.

**A Little bit Later…**

Harry had to bite his lip from screaming out loud in aggravation as people all over the Ice Cream Parlor were nicely commenting on Yuna and him.

They looked to be an honest to God couple in the making.

'What in the world is everything coming to? I am only twelve and Yuna is only eleven! Aren't we a bit too young to be dating?'

Harry had to fight the urge to run toward a nearby wall and hit his head repeatedly against one.

Yuna had blushed at the stares and comments that were sent their way.

"Oh look dear, look at the cute little couple."

"That's so sweet!"

"They are starting kind of young aren't they?"

"Wow, I wasn't even dating at _that_ age!"

"I agree mate, I didn't even get any attention from girls until I was possibly fourteen."

Harry couldn't help but gritted his teeth as people were rudely pointing and making open comments.

"Hey Yuna, how's the Ice Cream? I had never tasted Peanut-Butter mixed with Cookies and Cream." He said talking over the comments about him.

Yuna had given him a small smile at breaking the ice.

"It's quite nice. I like the Cookies and Cream, and the Peanut-Butter doesn't taste to bad." Yuna said as she looking at Harry fondly. "What about you? Mint Cookies and Cream and raspberry Ice Cream? I ate that one before with my father, it was really tasty."

"I like it to." Harry said as he licked a spoonful of it. "Cookies and Cream are my favorite and my mum had recommended me before in trying the Raspberry one."

**Not so far away…**

"Excuse me sirs… ma'm… May I ask what are you all doing?" A clueless shop owner asked as he noticed a bunch of adults and children were spying through his window across the street at the Ice cream shop. He wasn't the only one curious of what they were doing. There were shoppers staring at the 'stalkers' and wondering whom were they spying on.

"Shh." Sirius said to he shopkeeper. "We're spying on my daughter who is on a date."

The shop owner had a look of understanding. If his daughter was dating some guy, he would want to observe the date as well.

"Aren't they so sweet?" Lily commented when she noticed that Yuna had absentmindedly whipped some extra ice cream off Harry's cheek and had blushed in realization.

"Of course," Amy muttered. "We'll be having grandchildren in no time Lily." She murmured just loud enough for only Lily to hear.

"Move Padfoot, I can't see!" James said trying to look over his shoulder.

"The families will be united!" Sirius was whispering excitedly, ignoring his best friends desire to see.

"Hey uncle Sirius, can you move? I can't see as well!" Leon said trying to help his dad shove his uncle away.

"Mommy," Little Lily said loudly. "What is so special about dating? Just eating Ice Cream? If it is, can I go on a date with big brother next?" She said hopefully as she was hanging off her dad's shoulder.

"Aww, they are already done." Alex said pointing to his twin and the eldest Potter getting up.

"Hey, weren't we supposed to meet them up with somewhere ahead of time?" Rosa said in deep thought.

"We better hurry, before they realize we went missing, especially Harry. Harry is smart enough to realize where we of went should he discover we went missing." Lily said proudly.

"That's nothing to be proud of Lily. I mean, wouldn't Harry and Yuna be mad at us should we be discovered?" Sirius said in puzzlement.

"Quiet! Let's just hurry up and go." James said as all of them tried to leave the shop at once.

Bill was waiting for them out side. "I still don't understand what you people like to see Harry and Yuna when they are spending time together. It's not like they are intimate or any thing like that. Then it becomes a different issue all together."

The adult turned bright red hearing this. The kids didn't understand what Bill meant by that.

**Harry and Yuna…**

"Why did I get the feeling people were watching us a while ago?" Harry mumbled as his senses were going haywire.

Yuna had giggled slightly at this. Then her face went into a frown.

"Of course people were staring at us. Didn't you notice the people around our table were giving us looks?" She said sounding a bit disapproving at how rudely adults were these days

Harry shook his head.

"No… no… I knew there were people staring at us, I meant… like people who didn't want to reveal themselves were watching us." Harry paused. "It was as if someone was spying on us."

Yuna gave Harry a look of puzzlement.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Harry nodded. With his magical senses increased, he knew _exactly _who was watching him and her.

"If you say so," Yuna said surely. She had never doubted Harry's instincts.

"Well, how did you like our date?" Harry said changing the subject.

"It was nice." Yuna said cheerfully. "Though…" She hesitated.

"Though what?" Harry said anxiously.

"…." Yuna didn't know what to say. She wanted to ask Harry that after every date a guy was supposed to kiss a girl, but she was to shy and embarrassed to hint it to him. Well, it wasn't exactly necessary, but in her book, she wanted him to steal her first kiss.

"Come on Yuna. You can tell me." Harry said as he noticed her discomfort.

"Did you know after every date, a guy is supposed to kiss a girl to end the date?" Yuna blurted out.

She immediately went red as a tomato as she realized she had blurted that out loud. She fought hard to keep her blush down, but she couldn't help but feel her cheeks heating up. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage and glanced at the person she had her crush on.

Yuna was surprised to see that Harry wasn't blushing or even in shock. She had expected him to be embarrassed or even looking at her incredulously, on the contrary, he was just smiling as if he understood.

"Oh, is that all?" Harry said smiling as he remembered that girls her age would be having romantic dreams about having their first kiss. He wasn't surprised that she was hoping for a kiss after their 'date.'

Yuna nodded with a furious blush on her cheeks. If this was the old Harry she knew a few years ago, she was sure he would have laughed at her or said out loud he didn't want the cooties.

"Well, sorry…" Harry trailed off as he leaned in toward her face.

Yuna eyes widened in shock as Harry had leaned his head towards hers and kissed her right on the lips.

Shock…

Yuna wasn't sure if she was in heaven or this was all a dream.

Closing her eyes, she leaned in to deepen the kiss.

Harry on the other hand… he knew he was wrong for kissing an eleven year old girl, but then again, he was twelve years old at the moment! He was about to pull away from the kiss when he had felt a slight surprise.

Was that her tongue trying to seek entrance in his mouth?

'What the hell? We're only eleven and twelve! How in the hell… no… why in the hell is she slipping me tongue! I know girls are supposed to be more mature then us boys, but… this is ridiculous!'

Both were in for a shock when they had heard two voices speak from far away.

"Oh Merlin!" "Is that _my_ brother and _your_ sister!" "The families will be united!" "Hooray!" "Oh! Big brother has the cooties!" "I want a kissy!" Several familiar voices shrieked from several feet away.

In a blur, both were separated and looking down to the ground with matching blushes.

"Sorry." Both said at once.

"No, it was my fault." They said at once again.

"Aww… isn't that sweet!"

This had caused both of them to be awkward with each other.

"Hi Mom, hi dad." Harry said recovering and trying to play it off, but his blush had betrayed him.

"Hi." Yuna said hiding behind Harry and trying to look innocent as she realized pretending it was just nothing might help.

But the parents were not listening to them.

James and Sirius were dancing in the middle of the street and singing about marriage. Amy had hearts in her eyes as she stared at the two lovingly. Lily… well Harry's mother was hollering and looking hysteric while making loud comments that she had never considered telling her son about the birds and the bees at this age or in a few years or she might be having grandchildren sooner then she might think.

All the kids had sweat dropped at this. Little Lily on the other hand, just asked out loud, "So does that mean that big brother and Yunie will be marrying each other and having a baby?"

Yuna looked like she was about to faint at the word baby, and Harry didn't know if he should pretend he didn't know the people who were dancing and hollering in the middle of the street, or just faint on the spot. Bill was quite amused by his families antics.

**(((o)))**

Harry was in his room avoiding everyone. Whether you were a Black or a Potter, it did not matter. Just one kiss and everyone had gone ballistic.

You would have expected _Mr._ Black and _Mrs. _Black to be angry with him for kissing their daughter, but instead, they were ecstatic at it instead. Just what kind of dimension was he in anyway?

Harry sighed.

He had just found out that Mrs. Black had secretly joined the bandwagon when it came to getting her daughter and him hitched. She had desired grandchildren and she was hoping Harry, her favorite Potter child, except maybe Little Lily, would be her future son-in-law.

For some reason, the person who was against all of this and was stern about this was his mother. Sure, she was shocked beyond belief that her son was kissing at the age of twelve, but the thought of grandchildren from Mrs. Black had ceased all argument and yelling that was to be issued to her eldest son.

For Christ sake! He was only twelve! What the hell was wrong with his family and the Blacks?

It was even more uncomfortable when his parents had given him the talk about the birds and the bees at TWELVE YEARS OLD!

Sirius had given him the talk in his 5th year during his Christmas break, and it was _very_ uncomfortable on both of their parts.

"You know Hedwig, sometimes, all this stress in this dimension might not even be worth it." Harry commented to his Owl who had hooted back in response, 'Oh well, tough luck being you.'

"I had never thought my parents would act like that." Harry said to himself. "Just when you had thought they were the perfect parents that any child would have, you find out that they had a strong desire for their children to hurry up and marry, have children." Harry said disbelievingly. "Scratch that, make that only Yuna and me that they are hoping to get married first."

_Knock Knock_

"Harry! Harry! Where are you? Can I come in?" Little Lily asked out cutely from the other side of the door.

"Sure." Harry said as he pulled himself out of bed and went towards his door.

"Hey my beautiful flower." Harry said as he opened the door. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

She immediately pounced on him.

"Yes, but I want you to tuck me in bed. Mommy says you can tuck me in." She said giving him a kiss on the nose.

"Mommy says so huh? Do you really want me to tuck you in?"

Little Lily had nodded at this.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to tuck you in!" Harry said as he adjusted her so he would be carrying her in his arms.

Little Lily had giggled at this.

"Shall we go princess?" Harry said in a pompous way.

"Yes." She said happily. "

Carrying her, Harry headed towards the little red head's room. On the way to her room, Harry had paused for a moment. "Are you planning to sleep with mom and dad tonight? Or do you want to sleep in your room?"

Little Lily thought hard.

"Oh! Oh! I got an idea! Can I sleep with you big brother?" Little Lily said hopefully. "Pretty please?" She said pouting her lip out cutely.

Harry groaned as she had done this.

"If you want." Harry said grudgingly. "Let's tell mommy and daddy first, okay?"

"Yay! I can sleep with you tonight!" The little red head had giggled out.

Harry had smiled at this. He could see she was showing hints of tiredness and sleepiness. Carrying her gently as she snuggled herself at the crook of his neck, Harry walked slowly up the stairs towards his parents room.

"Mom? Dad?" Harry called out as he approached his parent's room. Oddly, he heard some thumping and moans as he approached his bedroom.

For some reason, something had told him to be quiet, so as quietly and stealthy as he could, he approached his parent's room.

His eyes widen in realization as he noticed what was happening when he saw the crack of his parent's room was opened. Seeing Little Lily's confused look, Harry whispered out.

"How about I tuck you in now and I'll tell mommy and daddy later that you are sleeping in my room?"

Little Lily was about to open her mouth at this and agreed out loud, but Harry silenced her with a finger.

"Just nod your head or shake your head." Harry whispered out as his mother was moaning loudly and his father was grunting harder.

Holding onto Little Lily with one hand, he cast a temporary powerful silencing ward at his parent's room with his other hand. It would only last a few hours, but he was sure that was all the time his parents would need.

He blushed as he thought about his parents doing _it._

"Ewww…" Harry said out loud.

"What's ewww?" Little Lily said confused.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly. "Let's go back to my room shall we?" Harry said trying not to think of his parents doing _you know what_.

"Okay." Little Lily had said cheerfully.

Harry couldn't help but shake his head and was glad that he wasn't hearing any of his parents business. He knew he was a hypocrite when he had his share of _happiness_ back in his time, but just thinking about his parents…

"Ewww…."

**(((o)))**

"Well, how was the kiss Yuna-chan?" An anxious looking Sakura said as she talked to her good friend Yuna over the Floo network.

"It was… it was… wonderful." A dreamy eyed Yuna said to her friend as she absentmindedly touched her lip. "Harry-kun was just... wonderful."

"What did he taste like?" Rosa said settling herself next to her sister.

"Mint and Raspberry." Yuna replied dreamy.

Rosa and Sakura glanced at each other.

"Of course he would be taste like that. He had eaten that ice cream with you. Remember?"

Yuna paid no attention to this.

"Sis…" Sakura said looking at her twin. "I think Yuna-chan here is still love struck." She whispered.

"I think so to." Rosa whispered out.

**(((o)))**

"Harry dear," His mother said in the early morning as Harry was helping her cook breakfast. "I know you may be surprised of our… behavior yesterday."

'What behavior? You saying how you are hoping I would be the first in the family to have children or dad and you being busy yesterday night?' Harry thought.

"What are you talking about mom?" Harry said in fake ignorance as he was helping her cook. He had just finished taking his shower after his usual morning work out, and he was uncomfortable about the subject about his dad and mom doing their parental _duties_.

His mother had blushed.

"I was talking about me telling you how I wanted grandchildren as quickly as possible."

Harry had said nothing at this as he continued to cook.

"I want to say I'm sorry. I was only joking with you sweetie." She said honestly. "Just seeing Yuna and you kissing each other had made me realize how old I truly am. It feels as if it was just yesterday I was changing your diapers and teaching you how to walk. Before you know it, you see your son going to Hogwarts, becoming the top student of his class, saving the Sorcerer's stone, going on dates, and lastly kissing a girl. It makes me feel so old."

"Old?" Harry said turning his attention away from the pan of cooking sausages. "Mom, you do not look old. You look like you are still in your early twenties." Harry said thoughtfully. If he had remembered correctly, he was out of his mother's womb when she was nineteen, right after her graduation. She was married to her father and was pregnant with him. He was now twelve, so that meant she was thirty-one years old. She looked to be still in her early twenties, which was impressive for someone her age.

That was why he was so impressed that his mother had still looked so beautiful. Not to mention his dad had also looked younger then most his age.

True, wizards and witches lived longer then non-magical people because they were magical, but there weren't many that had kept their younger youth longer then others. There was only a handful that was able to look younger then they were suppose to be.

"Oh Harry, you are so sweet." She said giving him a small kiss on his cheek.

Harry couldn't help but smile seeing his mother looked happy. She did have a point though.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" His mother asked hopefully.

Harry still wasn't sure if his mother was joking with him yesterday or not.

"I forgive you."

He had only received a hug for his response.

"Just so you know, Yuna's mom was only joking with you yesterday as well son."

"Joking? I almost had a heart attack." Harry said sounding a bit angry. He had never been so freaked out in his entire life. Seeing his parents talking about how he would have them grandchildren in no time, had scared the life out of him.

Lily had only given her son a sorry apologetic look.

"I'm sorry."

Harry waved it off.

"S'okay." Harry mumbled.

The two continued to cook in silence as time flew by. By the time they were done, most of the family was downstairs and breakfast was served.

"Hey dad," Harry said in a quiet voice. "Will grandpa and grandma be their today at the ball?" He was surprised to hear that his grandparents and his father's little sister were still alive when he was back pedaling the memories of the youth in this dimension.

"Yes." James said shortly, not wanting to talk about it much. As the last surviving son in the Potter family, his parents were stricter on him instead of his little sister on how he should raise his children.

There was a reason why he became a prankster. Instead of being an old boring stiff pounce like his two older brothers, his inner self desired to be a prankster. He wanted to break the shell that he was given at birth. Sure he loved his parents, but they were always hard on him and his children about manners and politeness, which had aggravated him to no end. As one of the last Pureblood families, he was taught about everything, from how to eat, to talking in a respectful tone in conversations.

Speaking of proper antique, he was expected to work on his kid's manners until the next time his parents see them again… or so his mum ordered him. Thankfully, he had his wife Lily to handle things like that. He was never good when it came to proper antique.

He was still a bit ticked on how his parents disapproved of his marriage with Lily. Oh no, they were not part with that Muggle-born eradication with Voldemort. They had just thought she wasn't right for him. They had _thought_ she was one of those gold diggers only going for him because he was a Potter, _rumor_ descendant of the Gryffindors. If his parents had known him better, they would have understood that he was the one chasing after Lily, not Lily chasing after him in school.

"James dear, I know your parents may not like me, but theirs no need for you to separate yourself from your parents."

James had only smiled at this.

"That's why I love you Lily. Always worrying about other people instead of yourself."

Lily had blushed coyly at this.

Harry had let out an extremely loud cough. He was no in the mood of seeing his parents flirting during breakfast, especially after what he had just seen when he was skimming through his memories just now.

"I'm finished." Harry said coolly as he stood up.

"Big brother, can we go play?" Little Lily squeaked out as she hurried finished her food. What she really meant was, can they go practice flying, but she didn't want her parents to find out.

"Sure, later okay?" Harry said quietly as he left the table.

Silence had befallen on the table as Harry left and James had known why. It was because of his parents… or Harry's grandparents. He knew they weren't particular fond of Harry.

**(((o)))**

"So they detest me." Harry said out loud.

At first, he was happy knowing his grandparents had survived, as well as his father's sister, his Aunt, but later when he was skimming through the memories, he grown to dislike them.

His grandparents were slightly on par with the Dursleys, but a lower level. Since his original self was a bit clumsy, rarely showed talent, and didn't look like he had the guts in standing up to people, his grandparents had badmouthed him about how he would never make a proper Heir of the Potter fortune. True, his original self was considered loud, rash, rude, and he had to admit, annoying, but that was all because of his grandparents verbal degrading. His grandparents considered him weak and called him a 'ignorant' boy when he was nothing but a child at the time! Wasn't all children at a small age a bit ignorant, loud, a bit annoying, and sometimes spoiled at a young age?

Just what kind of grandparents was that? Telling their own grandchild that he was worthless and that he would be no one special in the Wizard World? Though it was not his memories, he was still able to feel the pain on how they had said that to him.

That was also one of the reasons why his mother did not get along with his grandparents. It was mainly because when they were badmouthing him, his mother was in hearing range and she blew up on them. Like every mother, they were quite protective of their children.

Just when he thought everything in this dimension was perfect, it turned out that it wasn't. His grandparents disliked him, it wasn't possible for him to fall in love with Ginny, and lastly, he was mainly sent to this dimension to kill Voldemort so that everyone he loved could have a future.

Looking up at the bright sky in which the sun was rising, Harry inwardly wondered how his grandparents would react seeing the _new_ him.

**End of Chapter 11.**

**A/N: 1) the updates from now onwards will be slow.**

**2) I roughly have 6 more chapters outline. I would update them as soon as possible. I will update the next chapter lasted by next Thursday. **

**Plz review.**


	12. The Ball & the Reunion

Chapter 12: The Ball & the Reunion

**Flashback…**

"How does it feel?" Harry hissed as he was in a state of rage. He could feel the hatred and pain in his blood as he stared down at the Dark Lord who had been at his throat since he was born. "How does it feel knowing that you are at someone's mercy and going to die with no escape?" He said icily as he looked at the defenseless Dark Lord. Today Voldemort was going to die, to hell with Dumbledore's teachings about now attacking someone who is defenseless. Voldemort had it coming to him the moment he had set his Death Eaters to attack Hogsmeade and killing the one person he had ever loved: Ginny.

"Kill me Potter. I have no time for your sentiments." Voldemort, the cruelest Dark Lord of all time had said evenly. He had no idea Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived was a Shadow Mage, if had known sooner, he would have long left The Boy Who Lived alone knowing how powerful the messy hair boy was. Maybe even recruit him! Here he was now, defenseless, ¾ of his army decimated and the other ¼ watching him as he fall to his knees. The most humiliating thing of all was that both sides were watching him as a seventeen-year-old boy that he had greatly underestimated beat him in a duel.

The Boy Who Lived himself…

"As you wish…" Harry said icily. "But first… you deserve pain for what you have done to countless of innocent people… _Crucio_!" Harry hissed the Cruciatus curse.

Like all of the Dark Lord's victims who had been under torture, he began to writhe in pain as if thousands of knives began to stab him repeatedly.

"Did you like that?" Harry hissed coldly as if he lifted the spell.

Voldemort had only gasped in pain. He couldn't believe The Boy Who Lived was not only a Shadow Mage, but was willing to use the Dark Arts to cause him pain.

"Won't you answer me? I said did you like that? _Crucio_!"

Voldemort began to grit his teeth at the sheer amount of pain.

"This is for my parents! _Crucio_!"

Not even knowing he was doing it, the Dark Lord began to scream out loud in pain as everyone watched The Boy Who Lived was torturing the Dark Lord.

How the mighty had fallen…

"This is for Sirius! _Crucio_!"

Voldemort began to scream even louder as he felt the pain was increased by three times more power. For the first time in ages, he could taste the blood in his mouth. He had bitten his own tongue.

"This is for the Longbottoms! _Crucio!_"

Voldemort began to writhe in pain even harder as pieces of his skin began to break from the blood inside of him wanting to escape.

"And this is for GINNY! _Crucio Maximus_!" Harry roared as he put his full power into torturing the dark bastard to hell. Just thinking about how Ginny had died in his arms had driven him into the brink of unholy thirst of pain and hatred.

For the first time in his life, Voldemort wanted to die right their. He just wanted the pain to end and to die in peace.

Harry stopped the Cruciatus curse. Harry could see Dumbledore in the background shaking his head at what he had done, but he did not care. Today was suppose to be the happiest day of his life when he had proposed to the girl he had loved, but because of this filth in front of him, he had lost the one person he was willing to sacrifice the entire world for.

"Now you know the pain your victims had gone through as you tortured them Voldemort." Harry hissed darkly as the Dark Lord began to curve himself into a ball. His wand was in the hands of The Boy Who Lived and the spell that he was hit with at the end of his duel a while ago had somehow completely destroy all of his magic. He couldn't do anymore magic and all of his weapons were already spent or destroyed by the Heir of Gryffindor.

"Kill me." Voldemort gasped out as he was hit with another Cruciatus.

Lifting the spell, Harry decided to show a bit of mercy.

"Very well, goodbye Riddle." Harry said as he locked the Dark Lord in place with his Shadow Mage powers, leaving him immobile.

Closing his eyes, Harry began to chant as the air around him began to get heavy from the amount of magic in the air. He chanted for an entire minute until he was done. "Any last words Riddle?" Harry said as his face was kept as an emotionless mask.

"Yes…" Voldemort had gasped out darkly as he knew he was going to face death. The powers of a Shadow Mage were impressive and he damn wished that he was the person to wield such power.

"Well?" Harry said watching the Dark Lord say his last words.

"I hope you like your goodbye present Potter. It was a shame I couldn't have fun with your fiancée before she was killed." The Dark Lord had chuckled darkly.

Glaring at the Dark Lord with hatred, Harry had raised his hands once more and completed the spell. By slamming his hands to the ground, the sky which was blue was turned solid black and the sun that was once standing was gone and replaced with a red moon.

For a moment, everyone was staring at Harry wondering what he was about to do and it was going to be clear to all of them in a few minutes.

A minute went by and the Dark Lord was wondering what the Potter boy was waiting for until _it_ appeared, a huge red portal dripping with blood had appeared and it was the size of the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

Before anyone could react, an unholy howl had roared from beyond the dark portal and invisible winds began to blast through the battlefield. Suddenly, red like images that looked to be ghosts left the dark portal at blinding speed. One went straight to the Dark Lord in front of Harry and engulfed him in a swirl of red fire. As quickly as it came, it went back to its dark portal with the Dark Lord in its possession.

The servants of the Dark Mark, the Dementors, and all that came with the Dark Lord to attack Hogsmeade and Hogwarts was also engulfed by the red ghosts and brought back to the dark portal in which the Dark Lord was the first to enter. Everyone else who was on the battlefield that was against Voldemort was left alone, not a single red ghost made contact with them.

Harry couldn't help but look away as he could hear the screams of pain and shouts of pleas coming from inside the portal. The victims who were formerly sucked in as punishment from the last Shadow Mage were screaming loudly as if they were being under the Cruciatus curse.

Those who were being sucked inside were going to be tortured for all eternity.

With the last of Voldemort's army being sucked inside the dark red portal, the blood red portal standing before everyone had slowly faded away, leaving nothing behind.

"_Cancelera Finite_." Harry said in a relieve voice as he had closed his eyes and broke the concentration he had which had kept the dark sky alive.

As if by _magic_, the dark sky began to slowly fade and the light sky was quickly shining again.

Nothing was left of the Dark Army that Voldemort had led to attack Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

Only blood…

Seeing that the spell he cast had successfully avenged his family, his friends, and his love one, he blacked out knowing that he had completed the prophecy.

**End of Flashback…**

"Has it really been a year and a half since I had defeated Voldemort?" Harry had said to himself as he looked around his room. He had just finished his daily work out and was now remembering about his past battle that had ended it all.

"That was a good massacre Harry. It seems you fulfilled Voldemort's wish of being immortal in a good way." Bill added with a smile.

"I guess you could look at it that way. So what is your project? What do you need from me?" Harry asked.

"I reviewed some of your past battles and your resent duel with Quirrell saw that there is no magical shield against the killing curse. It has to be dodged or blocked with a physical object." Bill said.

Harry nodded and asked "so?"

"I battle its not always possible to dodge something coming at you. The object placed in the path of the curse shatters on impact so it can only be used once. The shattering causes the splinters to fly in every direction and harm us or the person we are trying to defend."

"Where exactly is this conversation headed?" Harry asked getting curious about his brother's thought process.

"I have been working on a magical shield to stop the killing curse. The shield hasn't been tested yet. You can cast the killing curse so I want you to cast it on me." Bill told Harry.

"No!" Harry yelled out loudly. He latter added softly, "if your shield doesn't work you will die. I don't want to lose you."

"Do you know how the killing curse works?" Bill asked Harry. Harry replied in the negative.

"The killing curse destroys the soul of the person. When the curse can't find a soul it destroys the object that it impacts with. Soul magic can stop a killing curse. Your mother's love invoked powerful soul magic, due to which you survived the killing curse." Bill said.

"So you have managed to create the shield which my mother created?" Harry asked getting excited.

"No. the in-depth knowledge about soul magic has been lost in time. My shield is much simpler in nature and easy to produce for a skilled person. If it works I will tell you its working. And don't worry about me. The killing curse can't kill me because my essence is indestructible. This mortal body can die due to other factors but the killing curse can't harm me or my body." Bill said.

"Ok we will test your shield latter." Harry said.

Harry's sense indicated there was some one approaching the door.

They heard a loud voice from the other side of their door.

"Harry!"

"What is it Sylvia?" Harry said as he noticed her hurried voice.

"Can Lily and I go flying? Mommy and daddy aren't going to be home for another three hours!"

Harry couldn't help but groan. He was temporary baby sitter for the morning and afternoon until his parents came back. Tonight, was the night they were going to go to the celebration party the Minister of Magic was holding for his daughters birthday.

"Sure, I'll be downstairs in a moment. Do _not_ go flying until I'm there!" He called out as he had pulled himself together and began putting on his everyday outside clothes.

**Later…**

"So," Harry said as he was putting his robes on, getting ready for that official ball that his parents had wanted him to attend. It had been five days since the trip to Diagon Alley and going back to Hogwarts was just around the corner. "Are we going to Portkey or Floo their?" Harry asked to his father who looked disgruntle at having to attend. "And what is the name of the place?"

"Portkey, White Castle." He grunted.

Harry sighed. His father was suddenly so stiff and quiet now that they were going to the celebration party. He didn't look too happy to be going to the ball, the Minister's daughter's birthday or maybe even seeing his grandparents again.

'I wonder who else will be coming to this celebration,' Wondered Harry. If he had remembered correctly, this event had never happened in his old universe because Fudge had no daughter. He couldn't help but wonder why Fudge would hold a birthday celebration for his daughter to all the Purebloods in the Wizard World. He knew there had to be a secret reason on why Fudge had done this.

He inwardly wondered what the girl look like. Maybe she was some pudgy looking girl like her father.

"Hey, are you four ready?" Lily had called out.

Harry took the moment to look over his shoulder. Bill was ready before him; Leon was ready, as well as his father. Yeah, they all were ready.

"Yes!" James had shouted out loud in response.

"Okay, we're almost done to!" She called out as she walked past their door and taking a look at them.

"Oh my, don't you three look handsome?" Lily had said as she looked at her husband and three sons up and down.

James had only puffed his chest up in response, Leon had 'maturely' waved it off, Bill remained indifferent and Harry just gave a small smile in return.

"Oh stop it Lily, you're embarrassing me." James giggled in a girly way, his father no longer in his bad mood.

Lily had only rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go make sure all the girls are properly dressed and the last check-ups."

"Sure honey." James said as he made double sure both his wands were connected with his holsters. Constant Vigilance, like his former mentor had always told him.

Silence had befallen upon the four as they went into the living room and waited for the girls to be ready.

"Why do girls have to take so long?" Leon said clearly annoyed. The girls had gotten dress an hour early before the boys and they were still not ready.

"Don't ask me son, I can never understand women. One moment they hate your guts, the next, they love you."

"Oh." Leon said not understanding what his father meant.

Harry had only rolled his eyes. How true his father was. He could never understand women to. Not even meaning to, he added his little comment to the mix, "I know what you mean dad, when they do something wrong, they expect you to either apologize for it or fix their mistake. If you say no, they get angry at you for something you had not even done."

James nodded sagely at this. His son was already growing into a man and was already facing the dangers known as women.

The four Potters were all immediately distracted when the fireplace lit up, and out came the Black family.

Harry quickly assumed they were going with the Blacks to the birthday celebration together and had a sudden awful feeling about this.

"Hey Prongs!" Sirius shouted as his family had all stepped out of the Floo network.

"Hey Padfoot, I see you and your family is all ready." James said as he looked at all of them up and down.

"Where is Lily?" Amy asked as she looked approvingly at Harry and Leon.

"She's upstairs making sure all he girls are dress appropriately."

"Thank you James, I'm going to go up there to see if she needs any help."

James had nodded at this. "And can you tell her to hurry up? As Aurors, we got to be there early."

"Not patient, are we?" Amy said raising her eyebrow as she walked up the stairs after she had given baby Eric to her husband.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey Yuna-chan," Harry said greeting the young half-Veela who blushed. He took noticed that she was not wearing her silver Kimono, instead, she was wearing a very pretty looking silver spaghetti strap dress. "How are you?"

"Harry-kun," She said nodding her head in greeting. "I'm doing fine, you look very handsome."

"And you look very beautiful." Harry said as he grabbed her hand gently like a true gentlemen and kissed it, much to her embarrassment.

That was when he noticed it, why were his robes black and silver like Yuna's dress?

'Oh no… don't tell me… I'm her escort!' Harry thought in disbelief as he realized why the parents were grinning when he had bought these robes. 'Curse them!' Harry thought angrily as he realized he had just been trick… by his own parents no less.

'I told you.' Bill said telepathically.

He was such a sucker sometimes…

Sighing, Harry greeted the rest of the Blacks.

"Hey Alex," Harry said as he shook Yuna's twin's hand. "How are you?"

"I'm doing so-so, how's it going with you Harry?" Alex said in greeting as he shook the eldest Potter's hand. He was currently wearing blood red robes with golden edge trimmings.

"Nothing much, how are you Amanda?" Harry said as he gently hugged the little girl who ran up to him for a hug. Amanda was wearing a Kimono like her mother.

"Hi Harry! I'm doing fine." Amanda said in greeting as she sat on his lap.

"That's good." Harry said as he smiled at baby Eric who waved his hand at him.

"So did your family buy anything for the birthday girl?" Alex asked in a bored voice. "It took us forever to find one. Dad had forgotten to get one at the last minute. If it wasn't for Yuna their, we would of probably forgot."

Harry blinked at this. Did his family have a present for the birthday girl?

"Dad, do you have a present for the birthday girl?" Harry asked in fear. He had an awful feeling about this.

His father, James Potter who was talking to his uncle for a minute had stiffened at this.

"Oh shit." He said as he realize what his son had just asked. "Oh Merlin," James said as he put his head in his hands. "Lily is going to kill me! She told me to get the minister's daughter a present and I had forgotten!" James said groaning.

"Quick! Padfoot, cover me. I'm going to go to Diagon Alley right quick."

"Sorry mate, but you're a bit out of luck." Sirius said as he nodded his head to the direction where they heard thumping from the stairs.

Lily was done and the rest of the Potter girls were on their way down the stairs.

"Oh man, Lily's going to kill me. I'm so screwed." James said hitting his head repeatedly against the wall.

"James?" Lily said confused when she come the downstairs to see her husband thumping his head against the wall.

"Sorry Lils, but I forgot to get the birthday girl a present."

Silence…

There was a soft wind breeze echoing in the background and several leaves could be seen floating by, as Lily was slowly turning red.

"JAMES!" Lily screeched which had caused all the children to shiver in fear. All of them, except Harry, had begun running away from the adults and were heading out of the Potter house. They were going to use the Port-key outside of the house to prevent anything else that might be ported with them.

Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for his father. At this time of the hour, most of the stores in Diagon Alley were closing and it was probably too late to buy the birthday girl a present.

"Lily, calm down," Amy said trying to calm down the fiery red head. "We'll think of something."

"How could you James? I had warned you a dozen times for the past three days! How could you have forgotten? I knew I should have gone to get it myself, but you kept saying you will take care of it!"

"Sorry honey, you see, I was busy and it had totally slipped my mind." James said sweating like mad seeing how angry his wife was.

Lily had only glared daggers at her husband. Why couldn't he do anything right? Why was it that her husband had forgotten to buy a present? She was pretty sure it would be rude for her family to go the celebration without a present and she knew her mother-in-law would have some say about this and would probably say it was her fault.

"Mom, we're going to be late!" Harry said trying to pacify his mother.

He gave his mother a tug. He had a present in his room right now and it was for Ginny since her birthday was coming up pretty soon, but at the moment, if he wanted to calm his mother down, they were going to need a present for the birthday girl.

"What?" Lily snapped as she looked at the person who had tugged on her dress. She was stressed out at the moment and she did not fancy getting embarrassed in front of the entire Ministry.

Harry had immediately looked hurt when his mother had yelled at him, but it had quickly hid it in a blank mask.

Lily eyes widened when she realized she had just yelled at her son. She immediately regretted when she noticed he looked hurt, but he had quickly hid it under an emotionless mask. Where he learned how to hide his emotions, she would figure that out later.

"Sorry sweetie," Lily had said apologetically quickly. She did not want her son be cross with her, especially when he had been nothing but sweet to her the past year and a half. Lord knows the last time he was angry with her, he didn't speak to her for months. However, with her son's latest attitude this past year, she was unsure how he would react to this.

Harry... for some reason, the way his mother had snapped at him, he did not know why, but he was slightly angry with her for snapping at him when he was trying to help.

Keeping his voice steady, he spoke in a calm cool voice. "I have a present I made for my friend upstairs, since we do not have the time to pick a present, we can give her the one I was planning to give to my friend. I can make her another one later."

Lily looked sad when she noticed her son was looking at her not in his usual kind warm way, but in a cool way in which people would usually make snide remarks. Before she could say anything, her husband had spoken in an excited voice.

"Wow son, you're a life saver, why don't you go get it then? I owe you big for this kid."

Harry had only nodded at this. Again, he did not know why, but he wanted to get away from his mother suddenly. The way she snapped at him had somewhat angered him.

"Harry…" Lily said trying to stop her son, but he had already gone upstairs without looking back.

James and Sirius, who was obvious was going on had only cheered at Harry saving the day. As the two were talking in relieve voices, Amy, beside Lily had noticed Harry's suddenly changed demeanor.

"Oh Lily, you really need to control you temper." Amy said comforting the red head. Lily looked angry with herself for snapping at her children.

"I know! I was just so frustrated at James forgetting to buy the present. I didn't mean to snap at him." Lily said her shoulders sagging when she noticed her eldest son had returned, but he had not even glanced at her.

"Here you go dad," Harry said giving his father the present, not even glancing at his mother.

"Thanks son, what's in it?"

Harry had only given a smile. "You'll see, trust me, I know she will like it. She's what, nine right?" He had changed his mind the last minute a while ago and decided to just make the birthday girl a present instead of giving a complete stranger, Ginny's present.

Sirius had nodded at his words.

"Well, since we got the present, let's go shall we?" Sirius said excited as he put his hand inside his robe and pulled out a long string, which was the portkey. "Come on people! Let's go outside where the children are waiting."

Not waiting around for his mother, Harry walked ahead of the group to get away from her.

As they got outside to take the portkey, Harry couldn't explain why he was acting so immature. These emotions… they couldn't possible be his. He had not blamed his mother one bit for snapping at him, she was stressed out, and it wasn't her fault. He didn't know why, but something was invading his emotions. For example, he felt some strange odd emotions that he was sure was his, but in other concept, not really his at all.

Was he going crazy?

'That might be a side effect of you some how managing to unlock the memories of the Harry that you replaced.' Bill told him in his mind.

"Harry..." His mother said trying to talk to him, but Harry reflexively jumped away from her. He didn't mean to jump away from her and when he saw her hurt look, he felt really bad.

"Umm... let's go everyone." James said nervously as he had _finally_ noticed the tension between his eldest son and wife. He would have to ask her later why the two weren't getting along suddenly. Usually, they were buddy-buddy with each other.

"R-right," Sirius said as he noticed his Godson had jumped away from his mother. He, like all his children had seen the hurt that Lily had showed at her son's reaction. "Everyone touch the long string, that's it... ready everyone? 5... 4... 3... 2...1... Transport."

The last thing Harry saw at the corner of his eye when the portkey had taken effect was his mother looking at him apologetically.

**White Castle...**

"Why hello James, hello Lily," A smiling Amos Diggory said as he shook hands with James Potter and then kissed the hand of Lily Potter as all of them had landed on the portkey pad.

"Hello Amos," Both James and Lily had greeted. Sirius was to busy trying to help the children up as almost all of them had fell, except for Harry, Yuna, and Little Lily who was clinging onto Harry during the portkey trip.

"I don't suppose you have ever met my son Cedric?" Amos had said as he moved to the side so that his wife and son could be visible.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Hi Harry." Cedric greeted as he waved at Harry.

"Hello Cedric." Harry said inclining his head in greeting.

"Sirius, I haven't seen you in so long mate!" Amos greeted.

"Hey Amos, how goes the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?" Sirius said as he shook hands with his old senior classmate.

"We're doing fine at the moment, nothing hostile is going... on... at... the moment..." Amos had trailed off as he looked at Amy, Sirius wife.

"Hello," Cedric said ogling at the pale blonde beauty.

"Hello," Amy said in greeting as she bowed, she raised an elegant eyebrow at the drooling looks the males around her were giving her, except for her husband and James.

"Ahem!" Mrs. Diggory coughed, but it was ignored. "Amos... Amos!" She called out, but he was still looking at Amy dreamy eyed much to James and Sirius amusement.

Amy was not amused. She was quite use to the looks, but seeing her husband laughing about it slightly, she pinched him.

"Oww… Sorry honey." Sirius said deciding he should shut up now.

_Slap_

"Oww… Sorry honey." Amos said repeated the same works like Sirius to his wife. He couldn't believe he was caught off guard by the Veela charm! As a member from the Department of Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures, he should have been prepared for something like this. Nursing his cheek where his wife had slapped him, he gave an embarrass look to the Potters and Blacks who were looking at him amused. As he had said his goodbyes, he had pulled his son away as he gave his wife several apologies.

"That was funny." Sakura giggled.

Yuna, who was also giggling with her friend, couldn't help but smile widely at the looks that were sent at her mother. She knew in a few years people were going to start ogling at her like they did with her mother, but she had only one person in mind that she wanted to be ogle at. She briefly gave a glance at the person that seemed to be immune to almost everything around him.

He was looking lost. He didn't seem to care about the world around him. Out of everyone in the group, he was the only person who didn't seem amused or stern about how Mr. Diggory had made a fool of himself. Harry just had a faraway look as if he was in deep thought.

"Well, come on." Sirius said in relief as his wife had forgiven him.

As the two groups left the portkey pad, they had then headed toward the reservation guard who was standing by the elegant doorway. While they walked to the guardsman, they had stopped a few times as people came and stopped them in greeting.

Harry found it annoying as people were greeting his parents. By the look of his parents, he knew some of the people that came to greet them really didn't know each other quite well. Harry knew his family was a well-respected family and it deserve a lot of respect. Before the two groups had entered, James and Sirius had turned around grinning.

"Listen up everyone. Once we go in, all of you please remember your manners children." Sirius said ignoring the raised eyebrow his wife sent him as if to say shouldn't you listen to that rule?

"Yes daddy." "Yes Uncle Sirius." The voices of the children say at once. Harry and Leon was the only one who didn't say anything.

Sirius paused as if he was dying to say something as he stared at Harry to Yuna back and forth.

"What is it daddy?" Yuna said looking at her father oddly as he looked as if he was fighting a battle inside.

Sirius gave up and glared at his friend to speak for him.

James Potter had only sighed and looked at his wife apologetically, then looked at his eldest son and the eldest daughter of the Blacks.

"Harry, Yuna," James said taking a deep breath. "As you may know, sorry... let me rephrase that. Harry, you will be escorting Yuna in as if she is your date. I know you two are surprised at this, well... more you Harry then Yuna, but..."

"Alright dad," Harry interrupted his father. "Can we enter already?" Harry said as he automatically hooked his arm with Yuna's, much to her embarrassment and anger that her father had dared embarrass her crush and herself.

Harry on the other hand, had long known what his father and Godfather were trying to pull. Instead of embarrassing his father by arguing with him in front of a lot of respected wizards, he just went along with it. His dad had never asked much of him and the best he could do for his father was do this for him. Besides, the looks on the fathers, they were simply ecstatic. Yuna didn't look bothered either, well, except for the fact that she was glaring at the two fathers, she looked happy at the arrangement though. If everyone else was happy, who was he to argue about it?

"Good," James said in relief. He was expecting his son to protest, but was surprised to see his son waved it off like he understood. "Now listen," James said as he closed his eyes not knowing how Harry would react to his grandparents with his new attitude. If he didn't it any better, he say Harry would probably ignore them coldly and pretend they were not their. "I know you may not get along with grandpa and grandma, but show them the respect that deserve."

Harry narrowed his eyes. He could feel the outsider emotion that was inside of him growl at his father's words.

'Harry no matter what they do or say they are still members of our family. We don't attack family members unless they betray us.' Bill told Harry in a stern voice.

'Alright I won't tear them to pieces but I will…' Harry was cut of by Bill. 'Everything else is fine.'

"Why should I show respect to the people who badmouth their own grandchildren and doesn't even claim them as their grandchildren?" Harry said coldly to his father. The air around had went somewhat cold, much to his father's fear.

Yuna could be seen nodding in agreement with an icy look on her face. She was too angry to notice the air around her turning cold.

James didn't know what to say of this, his wife Lily just looked like she agreed as well as his pal's wife Amy. Sirius just pretended as if he didn't hear a word when he was standing next to them.

Sighing, he just threw his hands in the air as if he gave up.

"Good evening. Auror James Potter and Mrs. Lily Potter correct?" The Guardsman by the door asked as he looked over the invitation to the Celebration party that James had gave him.

"Yes." James said a bit nervously. He had forgotten to tell his eldest son Harry to expect lots of attention today, because a lot of people at the Ministry had heard about his heroics in saving the Sorcerer's stone. "These are my children, my eldest son Harry Potter and his escort Yuna Black."

The Guardsman had blinked at the twelve and eleven year old who were hooking arms.

"I see." The Guardsman said grinning, much to Harry's confusion.

'Why did dad needed to tell the Guard my name and Yuna's name for?'

'I going to love the show!' bill said getting excited. Harry had a bad feeling about this. His brother rarely acted in this manner.

When he was about to voice his thoughts to Yuna, he saw his father leaned in to whisper to the guardsman. A moment later, the Guard turned to the inside of the hall and yelled out in a charmed loud voice.

"May I have the honor in introducing: Auror James Potter and his wife Lily Potter?"

Harry's eyes had widened when he saw what was going on, before he could protest, his parents had already pulled the rest of the young Potters into the beautiful ballroom. Harry had tried to follow, but the Guardsman had pulled him back.

"Not yet young man. I have yet to announce your name."

Harry had only groaned. He preyed that Ginny or the Weasleys were not inside. He didn't know why he was thinking about Ginny when he had already considered giving up on her.

"No, please not this." He said in a horrorstruck voice, but the Guardsman had already talked over him.

"May I have the honor in introducing: Auror Sirius Black and his wife Amy Black?"

Yuna's parents went off taking the kids with them, leaving Harry and Yuna alone, much to his dismay. When the Guardsman had cleared his throat again, Harry had only trembled.

"May I have the honor in introducing: Harry Potter and his fiancée, I mean," The Guardsman said looking apologetic to the couple that he had embarrassed. "His escort: Yuna Black!"

Yuna was blushing madly at the mistaken identity.

Harry on the other hand wanted to throttle the Guardsman or his father or his twin. He _knew_ his father or twin had something to do with this…

He would find a way for punishment later if he had time…

In the meantime, he saw inside the Great Hall two of his rivals... or enemies were watching him with a surprised look. Deciding it was now or never, he decided he was going to use his perfected noble heir manners that were taught to him and drained into his head by his Aunt Perenelle when he had attended a small elegant ball that was held in his old dimension.

With professional ease that had shocked and impressed his parents, the Blacks, and Yuna, Harry held Yuna in a polite caring manner with his back straight, his chin up high as if he was the Heir of the Potter fortune, and he glanced at the people around him as if he was a true noble Pureblood.

"Thank you kind sir," Harry said as he dropped a Galleon into the Guardsman hand, much to his shock. No one that whole night had ever thanked him or tipped him a galleon as a thank you.

"Mi'lady," Harry said in a commanding respectful noble voice as he escorted Yuna toward the parents that were staring at him amazingly. Harry looked very different. He looked like a true prince and noble that had manners ingrained to him since birth.

Looking at his mother and father as loving as possible, Harry spoke in a loving manner. "Hello Mother... Father..." Harry said as he kissed his mother's hand and bowed to his father in greeting. Seeing Sirius and Amy was next to them, he bowed to his escort's father and kissed her mother's hand gently as he spoke. "Greetings Mr. Black... Mrs. Black."

"W-wow," James whispered out in shock. Had his wife really taught his son that?

Harry had said nothing else after that. He knew his Grandparents were here, so he might as well show them how much he changed. At the corner of his eyes, he caught many surprise and looks of respect from the Wizards and Witches. He had seen the looks of disbelief and anger from his two rivals when he had entered the ballroom: Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom. No doubt, they did not have their name announced out loud like he did. Maybe except Neville, since he was The Boy Who Lived.

"Odd..." Harry mumbled. When was he suddenly acting so immature? "Can't I keep the emotions of the dead Harry in check?" He mumbled in shock. Why would he try to infuriate his enemies and rivals by showing off his mannerism and Yuna?

"Harry? When did you learn all of that? That was perfect technique." Yuna said in a surprised voice once all attention was turned away from them.

"I... I don't know." Harry lied shakily. He was still a bit shocked and alarmed at his sudden odd immature thoughts.

Taking the time to sit down with his parents and the Blacks, Harry took the time to enjoy the rest of the evening, which wasn't looking too good for him for the next hour and a half.

He had seen many familiar looking faces and families at the celebration party, which included Aurors who worked for the Order, the Malfoys, the Longbottoms, the Patils, Dumbledore and his staff, and surprisingly, the Weasleys.

At first, he had wanted to leave his family table to go about and talk to the Weasleys, but it was considered rude in Wizard custom for someone his age to leave his family to talk to his friend and his family. He had caught a few looks from the Weasleys as they were trying to catch his eye: Fred and George who were eyeing Yuna and winking at him. Ron was staring at Yuna and Yuna's mother as if he couldn't believe his eyes, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who waved, in which he waved back, and lastly, Ginny who was looking at him with a sadden expression.

It was really strange...

He had thought maybe she would have been staring at Neville Longbottom, and not him. Then again, that damn Guardsman who had 'mistakenly' said out loud that Yuna was his fiancée had no doubt caused several reactions from his classmates who attended school with him. He had seen the young and beautiful pale blond girl Blaise Zabini looking at him in shock and betrayal. He had never ever seen the pale blond girl look shocked and betrayed before. Padma, who was somewhere in the crowd, could only look at him wide eyed.

Later after the Minister had made his introduction of the celebration ball, the Minister had then began walking around to every table with his wife and daughter, the birthday girl to chat with his guests, it was considered yet again rude by custom if the host did not greet all of his guests. Harry was surprised to hear that the birthday girl was now eleven-years-old and would be going to Hogwarts this year with his sisters Sakura and Rosa.

At that time, many people had come up to his family's table to _talk_ to not only to his father or his mother, but to talk and meet _the_ Harry Potter who had killed the rogue Death Eater and saved the Sorcerer's stone. If Harry hadn't known any better, he would say he was getting as famous as Neville Longbottom and he had not wanted _that_ of all things.

Finally, when the Minister had reached the table made for the Potters and Blacks, Harry had only groaned. He had an awful feeling that something was going to happen and he wasn't wrong. First, the Minister had introduced himself, his wife, and then, surprising his daughter who he had expected to be pudgy like her father, but she had cleared inherit her mother's pretty face and petite form. Harry was slightly surprised to see the ten or eleven-year old girl had not inherited anything from her father, Cornelius Fudge.

"Hello," Aeris, the Minister's daughter had said out shyly as she bowed politely to all the adults, but when she caught Harry's eye, she couldn't help but blush furiously and looked away embarrassingly. She had tried to cover her blushing face by moving her face slightly to the side so that her long beautiful amber hair would cover it.

This had caused numerous reactions much to Harry's annoyance. First, his father and Godfather began eyeing each other horrified, his mother was looking at him proudly, Amy, Sirius wife had gave the young birthday girl a small smile, Cornelius Fudge was looking confused at his daughter, Elly Fudge, his wife was looking at her daughter with a blessed smile, and lastly, and not least, most of the Potter and Black children were glaring at the birthday girl as if she had stole Christmas.

Harry had only scratched the back of his neck embarrassingly as he noticed the girl was smitten by him.

'Why is it that in this dimension, so many girls have crushes on me at this age?' Harry thought to no one in particular. 'And why do I get the feeling that they all are going to look beautiful when they get older?'

When he had introduced himself to the young girl, she had only blushed furiously pretty in return. Harry couldn't help but want to run his head against the wall repeated as he had probably somehow possessed Veela traits that had attracted females like a mosquito to blood.

Trying to hide his daughter who was currently embarrassed, Fudge had quickly said he had to go greet the other guests. Thankfully, he had not tried to talk to bother Harry like every other person that came before him about how he had saved the Sorcerer's stone.

"God... I don't think I should have come to this celebration." Harry said miserably. He had noticed how his parents were somehow a bit offended at how most of the adults in the room had rudely wanted to meet and talk to Harry Potter, instead of them.

"Oh Harry, you don't mean that," Yuna said patting his forearm softly as if comforting him. "I know you may not like the attention, but people are excited at meeting the person who had defeated a Death Eater. Its not everyday people hear an eleven year old had stopped a Death Eater from stealing the Sorcerer's stone."

Harry had only shrugged in response.

"I guess..." He said unsurely not wanting to meet his mother's gaze. Sure his father was happy that no one was bothering him but he was quite angry people were bothering his son of all people. His mother on the other hand, he had not looked her in the eye throughout the whole time, so he had not known what her reaction was to the people coming to talk to him. His twin was in different from all the attention he was getting.

"Hey Harry," Yuna said excitedly. "Are you done eating?" She asked as she noticed her date for the night was done eating and just watching how people coming to their parents' table and talk to them.

"Yeah I'm done eating, why?" Harry asked as if he felt a sudden chill down his spine, but he ignored it.

"Umm..." Yuna said losing some of her cheerfulness. "Well... I... umm..." She said looking a bit nervous. "Do you... I mean... do you want to dance?" Yuna said hopefully as she looked at the few couples that had just got up to dance to the music.

Harry couldn't help but winced at Yuna's hopeful look. Yes, he had learned how to dance thanks to his Aunt Perenelle, but the way she had showed him how to dance was to the extreme. She had taught him two ways of dancing. One was the one like Fleur taught him, dirty dancing surprisingly for a seven hundred year old pretty lady. The other was waltz and ballroom dancing, which required precise movement and moving with elegance. There were others that she had taught him, but she did not really want to teach him, so he decided learn it on his own.

Harry was about to say no because he really didn't fancy dancing in front of everyone, but when he noticed two familiar looking people approaching his parents table, an old man and an old woman, both looked sort of like his parents, except both were older. His choice to dance or not, was now clear to him.

"I would love to dance with you Yuna."

Yuna had squealed in delight at his and jumped on him for a hug.

This had caused the fathers to grin madly and the mother's to look anxious. From what they had understood, Harry had never known how to dance because no one had ever taught him. They wanted to see how he would react to Yuna who had taken dancing as a hobby.

Seeing that his grandparents were closer to the table and that no one had yet noticed beside him, he decided to hurry.

"Mi'lady Yuna," Harry said in warm voice. "May I have this dance?" He asked as he offered her his hand.

Yuna had eagerly accepted it.

"Why thank you Mi'lord." Yuna said in a sweet kind voice.

Accepting his hand, both began to head to the dance floor as the fathers began to cheer out loud. Harry could have sworn he heard Mrs. Black squealing about having grandchildren sooner then she had thought!

"Okay... Mrs. Black is just weird." Harry mumbled. He had remembered hearing his mother tell him that Mrs. Black was only joking with him. Truthfully, Harry didn't think she was joking.

Apparently, he wasn't as quiet as he thought he was.

"Tell me about it," Yuna mumbled, as she blushed red. She had still remembered how her mother was trying to give her hints about how to ensnare Harry since her Veela powers seemed useless against him.

Harry had only given the silvery blond girl an uncomfortable smile. Stepping onto the dance floor, which had only a few couples dancing, Harry began to gather his courage together. The majority people in the room, who were still eating and talking to their neighbors, were now staring at them.

"I love this song." Yuna had whispered softly in his ear as the two got into steady positions. Yuna was surprised to see Harry was in a perfect stance formation to hers and he didn't leave any areas of mistake. From where he had positioned his hands close to hers, she couldn't help but melted herself into him. They had not even danced yet and she was already feeling satisfied.

'Oh my god, I'm about to dance with Harry!' She thought to herself excitedly.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked as he noticed Yuna had closed her eyes. He ignored the looks he was getting from the majority people in the room. It was not everyday you see a young couple getting ready to dance. Usually you would see adults dancing and rarely teenagers because of their shyness to the amounts of people, but children?

"I'm ready." Yuna said as she opened her eyes, which had showed nothing but pure determination.

"You lead first." Harry said as he let her guide and he followed her.

Immediately, as if moving by one, both began to dance in harmony much to the surprised of everyone. Yuna however, knew better. She was leading and Harry was following her with perfect accuracy and great precision. Yuna couldn't help but be surprised at this. Dancing was her favorite hobby next to reading and the way Harry was dancing… she couldn't help but feel warmth inside of her. She had tried her best to ignore the excited chatter around them.

Harry on the other hand, was feeling something else entirely different. Sure he was following Yuna with every move she did, but he felt slightly uncomfortable at how close Yuna was holding him. Yeah, when you Tango, you hold each other close, but for some reason, he didn't feel right. He could feel the looks of amazement, awe, and the excited chatter that was aimed at him and the girl in his arms. For some reason, he didn't want to look at Ginny, he had a feeling if he did his concentration would break.

'Why is it that I am always in the center of attention?' Harry thought to himself miserably. On the outside, he seemed happy and a bit relaxed, but inside, he was uncomfortable. If it wasn't for the fact that his grandparents were approaching his parent's table, he was pretty sure he would have given Yuna a negative reply.

While the two were lost in each other thoughts, they had not even noticed that they were the only ones on the dance floor as the other couples stopped and had left the dance floor to watch how brilliant the young couple was dancing. It was amazing as Yuna had clearly stopped leading when the second song began and Harry took the lead by performing some spectacular dance moves that was a mixture of Tango and Muggle Salsa dancing. He had twirled her a few times at the right moment and had sometimes made it look like he was dragging her slightly and smoothly across the floor, but he was just dancing the part of the pattern that Perenelle had drilled into him. She had once told him that girls and woman had preferred a man that could dance and perform mixed dancing techniques that would throw anyone off.

Yuna was speechless as Harry, the boy who she had grown up with, was even better then she had ever thought possible in dancing. Heck, the way he moved and the gentleness as he held her, she knew that he was even better then her! The song they were dancing to was a extremely fast one and it amazed her that Harry was able to perform a unique pattern that she had recognized from professional dancers she had read in her mother's dancing books. Whether it was magical or Muggle, it did not matter, because for some reason, she had a feeling Harry would be able to dance in any way she wanted him to. During the times when she was had made a mistake or had almost slipped and fell, she was very surprised at how Harry had quickly recovered her by making it look like it was part of the dance pattern!

He had yet to even make a mistake himself!

When the song had finally ended, they had stopped dancing and posed beautifully together by holding each other in such a manner, people had thought the two children were married already!

"Harry," Yuna said breathlessly as she tried to catch her breath. The dance that they had just finished dancing had a fast tempo and she was close to exhaustion. If it weren't for the fact that she took dancing lessons as a hobby from her mother, she would have been long expired and passed out from exhaustion. "That was wonderful." Yuna whispered out in disbelief.

Harry had only grinned in reply.

"Care to Waltz?" Harry asked hopefully as he realized his grandparents were still at his parents table. They weren't talking, they were to busy clapping.

But the question in his mind was what were they clapping about and why were they staring at Yuna and him?

That was when he noticed the _reason_ why they were clapping... no... It was just not his family and the Blacks, but almost everyone in the entire ballroom was clapping and staring at two appraisingly.

He and Yuna were the only ones dancing on the dance floor and they were so embarrassed at the attention, they couldn't help but blush as everyone had continued to clap at them.

"Let's wait," Yuna said uncomfortably. "After everything is cooled down, we'll dance again."

Harry was a bit amazed at Yuna's maturity. Usually, at this age, you would expect a young girl like her would either continue to dance regardless of the attention that was aimed at them or continued to dance because she liked the attention.

"I agree." Harry had whispered out as she noticed his parents were waving at him.

"Yuna," Harry said trailing off. "Can we step outside?" He said uncomfortably. "Maybe the garden outside, I don't want to meet my grandparents." He said looking at her in the eye hopefully.

It had hurt him to say that. Usually, any person would be extremely happy to see their grandparents, but Harry, was not happy.

Yuna had only nodded in understanding. She knew of the situation between Harry and his grandparents, and it had angered her. How could Harry's own grandparents hurt him like that? How could they call their own grandson names and say he would be nothing special in the future?

"Sure, I need some fresh air anyway." Yuna said as she closed her hands with his. For a moment, she had felt him stiffened, but he had soon relaxed a moment later.

As the two had left the ball room to catch some air, the clapping had died down and not many people had fancied dancing after seeing how two younglings could do moves that could easily outshine the older generation.

Neither of the two noticed a young woman who was following them out.

**(((o)))**

McGonagall who was sitting with the rest of her co-workers at a separate table couldn't help but be impressed and proud at her student who had showed his dancing skills. Throughout the whole evening so far, she was under orders to watch Harry James Potter for any suspicious doings, but she had yet to notice anything wrong with the boy.

Honestly, why did the Headmaster have to order her to watch a 2nd year student for possible dangers or anything not ordinary, she did not know?

"The two of them were beautiful weren't they?" Sprout had said from across the table.

McGonagall had only nodded.

"A splendid dance if I say so myself," Flitwick had said cheerfully. "James and Lily had taught their son well."

The teachers had nodded at this. A few of the teachers were unable to make it, like Snape, Trelawney, and Hagrid.

"It was so dreamy," a pretty looking Professor Sinistra had said as she was looking starry eye throughout the whole dance. Her favorite student had never looked so perfect!

"Indeed, Mr. Potter and Ms. Black are outstanding dancers. I have to say they danced in almost perfect harmony." Dumbledore had said as he watched the eldest Potter son leave the Ballroom.

**(((o)))**

"Oh their dance was so beautiful!" Amy squealed in delight. "Lily, why didn't you tell me you taught Harry how to dance?"

"I... I didn't know he could," Lily had said in an uncertain voice. "I didn't teach him and even if I did..." She paused as she noticed her in-laws were paying closely attention to what she was saying, "The way he danced showed skill that not even I can do."

Everyone gave her an odd look.

"Maybe he learned it from someone at Hogwarts?" Sakura said hopefully.

"Impossible," Rosa inserted. "No one can learn how to dance that fast. Mommy's been dancing almost all her life and even she couldn't dance as perfect as Harry."

"It doesn't matter," Alex interrupted. "As long as the two are getting along, then it's none of our business."

"Anyway, how have you been mother, father?" James said stiffly as he gave his attention to his parents. He was in good terms with his dad and his dad had loved Lily and Harry, but his mother on the other hand, he was still sore that his mother had badmouthed his wife and son the last time they all got together.

"We've been doing fine son," Mr. Potter said as he looked to his son apologetically as if to say he really didn't want to bring Mrs. Potter, his wife because of a possible confrontation.

"We're doing absolutely wonderful son," Mrs. Potter said airily. "I am surprised of your eldest. The last time I had seen your child, he was completed useless. I see you had taken my advice Lily."

"**Don't** insult Harry or my mother. You may be a family member but if you cross the line then you will regret it grandmother." Bill said in a strong voice that scared his grandmother.

Lily added in a cold voice.

"Oh? What advice was that?" She said only remembering how her mother-in-law had only badmouthed her and her eldest son and was surprised that Bill reacted this way. There were no words of advice or praise that time. "And that useless child has a name, my son Harry." Lily responded coldly.

"You do not remember?" Mrs. Potter said clearly disappointed. "How can you forget my words of advice?" She said clearly wanting to tell Lily how she was not worth her son's time, but she did not want to cause a scene in a room full of respectful wizards and witches. She would wait till she was at her son's home or her home.

Sirius, seeing how things were going to turn hostile, he decided to depart. He was in very good terms with the elder Potters and he did not want to screw things up with them, so he whispered to his wife for a dance and told his children to go outside and look for their elder sister and her escort.

"Hi grandma," Little Lily said greeting her happily.

"Hello child," Mrs. Potter said with a smile as her conversation with Lily Potter was forgotten. "Have you been well?"

Little Lily had nodded her head at this.

"Yes," She said as she sat on her grandmother's lap, "What about you grandma?" She asked innocently.

"I've been doing just fine," she said as she petted the little girl's head.

As the two red head woman were having a temporary cease fire, elsewhere...

**Outside in the Garden...**

"The garden here looks nice," said Harry as he saw faeries and sprites flying around the huge beautiful garden. For some odd reason, the faeries and sprites were strangely attracted to Harry.

"Yes, very beautiful isn't it?" Yuna said sleepily as she snuggled herself closer to his shoulder.

Harry and Yuna were currently sitting together on a stone bench as they watched the stars and the small magical creatures flying around them. Yuna was making her self comfortable as she was resting her head on his shoulder and Harry had his arm around her protectively.

Harry found it a bit uncomfortable and a bit relaxing. He was currently twelve and here he was, sitting next to an eleven-year girl as if he was on a date. If being her escort for the night wasn't enough, sitting under a starry night sky like they were boyfriend and girlfriend was a bit overboard and too much romance. On the other hand, it felt nice being able to sit under the stars and not worry about possible futures, possible confrontations, or Voldemort for that matter.

Harry took a moment to look at his wrist, where the watch he was given for his birthday was. The time had read it was 9:43 P.M. It had been at most two and a half hours since they had come to the birthday celebration.

Ignoring the fact that his siblings and Yuna's twin and sibling was watching the two of them from afar, Harry couldn't help but sigh as he looked up toward the stars. Just because he was supposedly clumsy, not that bright, and considered a weak heir, why did his grandmother have to hate him?

Knowing he would have to face them sooner or later, Harry decided he should go see them now.

"Hey Yuna," Harry said as he gently shook the young Veela.

"Mmm?" Yuna moaned slightly.

Apparently, she had gotten _to_ comfortable when they sat down.

"Let's go inside, I'm sure everyone is worried about… who's there!" Harry shouted as he got up and his wand had blurred into his free hand. Someone beside the Potter and Black children were apparently hiding himself or herself from him. If it weren't for the fact that he was feeling so comfortable sitting with Yuna, he would have long sensed the perpetrator earlier.

Yuna looked almost afraid as she got up in full alert. She stood behind Harry as he got in front of her protectively, wand in hand.

"Show yourself!" Harry hissed. He wasn't sure who it was that was hiding from him, it was a unfamiliar aura and they must have knew a lot of magic if they could hide themselves almost discreetly from his Mage powers.

"I mean no harm." A silhouette shadow from several feet had said kindly.

Harry eyes had widened in recognition at the voice. It couldn't be…

Stepping out of the shadow of the tree that hid the person, a beautiful mid twenty female appeared and was looking at him in a surprise manner. She had long black raven hair, silvery green eyes and her beauty was so incredulous, she would have made a Veela pale in envy.

"I'm impressed, not many are able to sense me," The raven-haired beauty had whispered appraisingly. "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Perenelle Flamel."

Before Harry could say anything, Yuna had recognized the name and blurted out in an excited voice.

"You're P-Perenelle Flamel, the six-hundred year old legendary Charm and Transfiguration Mistress?"

Perenelle Flamel had smiled at this. "Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Black. Your dancing form was almost perfect inside the ballroom."

Yuna had only nodded in awe.

"Can we help you with anything Mrs. Flamel?" Harry said struggling to run over to hug his Auntie that had treated him as if he was her own son. He missed her terribly and he had not seen her since his he was in his old dimension.

Perenelle Flamel had given the eldest Potter child a look of confusion. She could tell he was fighting with something inside of himself. She caught a few flickers of emotions in his eyes which were mixed with affection, warmness, and love? As quickly as it had appeared, it had quickly disappeared which confused had her.

"Well yes," Mrs. Flamel said as she looked at him intently. "May I speak to you alone Mr. Potter?" She said as she glanced at the young Veela whom she could tell was at the point of having her abilities.

Yuna looked ready to protest, but Harry had already given her a pleaded look in which she relented.

"Okay," Yuna had said, she didn't know whether to eye the legendary Witch in awe or glare at her for shooing her away. "Harry, I'll be inside with mom and dad. I'll tell them you are talking with Perenelle Flamel okay?"

Harry didn't even look at her. He just nodded absentmindedly to the young Veela as he had spoken in calm voice. "That includes you all as well." Harry said as he looked toward pointedly to the hiding spot where his siblings and the Black kids were hiding.

As Yuna and the Potter and Black siblings had left with much protest, Harry immediately began to question the young and yet old woman in front of him. He wasn't sure how to approach her.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" He said as he noticed that she had cast multiple wards and notice-me-not-charms.

Making double sure all the spells were in place, Perenelle got straight to business.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my husband's Sorcerer's stone. When I had heard how a 1st Year had saved the Sorcerer's stone, my husband and I were quite surprised and impressed," commented the beautiful witch. "However, I am curious to how you had managed to stop a Death Eater from delivering the Sorcerer's stone to the Dark Lord."

"Skill and luck," Harry answered vaguely. He knew he could never lie to her because she was his mother figure in his old dimension, not to mention, she was a minor telepath who could easily tell if he was lying or not. It was best he answered her questions nice and simple. Not to mention, vague and mysterious. If he was to open with her, she would be too suspicious of him.

Perenelle looked surprised that the child in front of her was overly cautious. She had met James and Lily Potter before and she did not think they would be the type to teach their children to be paranoid or being cautious like Alastor Moody.

"I know you are a minor telepath," Harry said surprising the beautiful witch with a gamble. He was not sure if she had still possessed her abilities as a telepathic in this dimension, but he could only guess. Even with his magic suppressor orb was at its maximum limit, he could not scan her or pick up any of her emotions. "So don't try to use any of your telepathy against me."

This had gotten the Legendary Witch interested. However she showed no emotion at this accusation. The only people who supposedly know about her telepathy abilities were her husband and Albus Dumbledore. There were others, but they had all died over the years.

Bill was secretly watching the meeting taking place between the two.

"Child, what makes you think I have telepathic abilities?"

"From your lack of reaction to my accusation, supposedly, people like Dumbledore would have chuckled or look at me insanely or curiously as if I'm crazy about making some wild speculation."

Perenelle Flamel couldn't help but chuckle at how she had just been manipulated and the question she had just asked had been avoided by a twelve-year-old.

"Yes, but it takes a source of information to just accuse me and guess that I have telepathic abilities. How do you know that I have telepathic abilities? Not to mention, minor control over it?"

Knowing that there was no point in lying, he answered her question for her truthfully.

"First off, I know you cannot control your ability when it comes to telling if a person is lying to you or not. Your ability to read someone even if they had Occlumency skills is legendary. As to answer your question, I am from an alternate reality."

If he was not worth her attention then, he was sure he got her attention now.

"Alternate reality?" Perenelle Flamel said her eyes widening. "You are from another dimension?" She didn't know why she was asking that question, she already knew he was. Her telepathic abilities would never lie to her or give her false information. It could be block by using a potion yes, but there was nothing in the world that would send telepathic false information.

'Don't be so sure. We haven't met yet. Harry don't tell her about me, yet.' Bill thought.

Harry had only nodded to both of them.

"But that still doesn't answer my question on how you know about my telepathic abilities." Perenelle Flamel said calmly as she had tried to control her excitement. She had always wanted to meet a person from an alternate reality and question them.

"I know you and your husband from my alternate dimension." Harry said knowing there was no point in lying. Plus, he didn't think he would have lied to her anyway. She was as much as a mother to him and a person whom he had always looked up to no matter what. He dared not lie to her, whether she was from another dimension or she was a stranger at the moment.

"Is that so?" Perenelle Flamel had said interestingly. Usually, her husband her had preferred to stay away from the Wizard World and mind there own business. The own reason she was here today at this celebration party was because she wanted to meet this Harry Potter who had saved the Sorcerer's stone. "How is it that you know me and my husband? My husband and I usually keep ourselves away from the Wizard World to avoid threats or being use by politicians."

Deciding to be blunt, he dropped the bomb on her.

"In my dimension, you and your husband were the parents that I had always wanted, but could never have. Like you, I was the son that you had always wanted, but could never have since you couldn't have children when you drank the potion for eternal life and youth. The Sorcerer stone gave you the ability to live forever. However, in return, you use the future life and blood of your children and their descendants, preventing them from ever being born."

Perenelle looked deeply and physically surprised of this information. Though she knew he was telling the truth because of her telepathic ability, she couldn't help be speechless. Her greatest desire in the world was indeed to have children and when she had taken the potion to extend her life, she lost the ability to have children. Such was the price of immortality.

"How do I know that you aren't lying about being the son that I had always wanted Mr. Potter?" Perenelle Flamel said keeping her wits. She had never adopted a child before and she had always wanted to, but was afraid that the child she would adopt was part of a scheme that was aimed for her husband's Sorcerer's stone. They had already been tricked several times and all those times the perpetrator had been very close to stealing it. If it wasn't for the fact that she was a telepathic reader and the Fidelius Charm was placed on their home, the perpetrators who were after their Sorcerer's stone would have succeeded in stealing it. "Also, what happened to your parents? Why would you consider us the parents that you had always wanted? I can already see that you and your parents are happy people in this dimension."

"You know I am not lying to you Auntie and you know I am not lying with your telepathic abilities," Harry said deciding to treat her warmly as to ease the tension in her voice. "If you want proof, I can tell you that I know how you truly made the Sorcerer's stone. The key ingredient was using human blood. I also know the hidden location of where you two are hiding from the world, which is an enchanted floating castle, and lastly, I know that the Sorcerer's stone you gave Albus Dumbledore to protect and destroy is a fake." Harry said quietly. "As to answer your question from a while ago, my parents were dead. In my world, I am considered The Boy Who Lived and my parents were the one who had sacrificed themselves against Voldemort."

Perenelle mind had frozen at this information. As quick as the information had been said, her mind had immediately knew the rest. However, there was one thing that was bothering her.

"My husband and I adopted you?"

"No," Harry said giving her a sad look. "You could not adopt me the night I was attacked by Voldemort. I was sixteen when I met you and your husband and you two had trained me in the ways so I could control my full powers."

Perenelle Flamel hopes that the child in front of her was her adoptive son had dropped. However, hearing the part about how her and her husband had trained the boy in front of her had caught her attention.

"What do you mean control your powers?" Perenelle Flamel had said in a curious and yet disappointed voice as she was still sad about the adopting part.

"I am a Shadow Mage." Harry said quietly.

"A Shadow Mage," Perenelle Flamel had said in excitement. She knew Mages were strong and if this boy in front of her was truly a Mage, not to mention a Shadow Mage, she knew that he could probably take over half the world if he wanted.

Suddenly, she was hit with what the boy in front of her had said a while ago.

"W-were you really that close to me and my husband?" She said in a small whisper. She and her husband had never revealed or told anyone of their dark secrets. To think they told this young-boy in front of her knew of their precious and darkest secrets were a surprise. To know the key ingredient to make the Sorcerer's stone and the home that was hidden from the world had put her in a state of shock. She was ashamed that the child in front of her knew the key ingredient to the Sorcerer's stone was to kill hundreds of people for their blood, blood that had to be forcibly taken from living humans.

"Yes," Harry said quietly. "Because of you Auntie and your husband Uncle Nicholas, I was able to kill Voldemort and end his reign of terror once and for all in my dimension."

Again, this information had shocked the legendary witch.

"How old are you really?" She whispered out as she was no in front of him, caressing her hand across his cheek as if she was touching her son for the first time. She knew he really wasn't her son, but to have a person call her mother or Auntie, she couldn't help but feel happy.

"When I had appeared in this dimension a year ago, I was seventeen." He whispered to her warmly as she had suddenly hugged him. He knew his Aunt Perenelle greatest desire was to have children.

"I don't know why…" Perenelle said through tears as she embraced him. "But for some reason, just hugging you, I know that you are the child that I had always wanted."

Harry didn't reply. He knew talking about children was a touchy subject for her.

"Oh I can't believe it," She said as she began to cry onto him. "Look at me, I have barely even known you and I'm crying a storm."

Harry found it hard to believe it to. From what his Uncle Nicholas Flamel has once told him, his wife prided herself as the Ice Queen because she was always able to hide her emotions in check.

"Will you tell me about your old life?" She asked hopefully.

Harry fought the urge to tell it to her about everything, but at the moment, he knew he had to get back to his family before everyone got suspicious.

"Auntie Perenelle? Can I call you that?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes… yes you can." She said eyeing him lovingly. She didn't know why, she had barely known the child, but she couldn't help but feel affectionate to the young child. Maybe it was because he had told her it was because he was the son that she had always desired.

"I really want to tell you everything, but I think it's time I get back to my family," Seeing her look dejected and understanding, he spoke to her comfortingly. "I'll contact you soon. It's a Wizard's promise." Harry said as he felt his magic bind at his words.

Perenelle had only wiped her tears in understanding. She could see the love in his beautiful green eyes telling her how much he really cared for her. Though she may not be the same person, she was happy that he was still willing to love and call her family.

"Please contact me soon."

"I will Auntie," said Harry as he had let the woman in his arms go. He couldn't help but be happy that he had been united with his Auntie. Though she may not be the same person, she was still the same person to him.

**(((o)))**

"Harry! There you are!" A worried red head had said as she had look at him, at the table behind his mother, were his father, Mrs. Black, and Sirius. Yuna and the kids were sitting at the separate side of the dinner table and watching him curiously and excitedly. "Yuna had told me that you were talking with someone, but would not tell us who."

"Perenelle Flamel," Harry said as he noticed two familiar people from his memories were sitting by his father and playing with Little Lily.

His grandparents…

"Perenelle Flamel? You mean _the_ Flamels?" Harry's father had said disbelievingly.

"What did Perenelle Flamel want to do with you Harry?" Sirius Black had asked with a mixture of confusion and awe.

Harry did not respond to his father or his godfather as he was busy staring at his grandparents with a mixture of feelings.

"Hello grandfather, grandmother," Harry said in a neutral voice. "I am happy to see that you doing well." Harry said looking like he really didn't mean it.

"Well, well, it looks like your manners have improved boy," said Mrs. Potter as she was looking at him up and down. "For a moment their, I thought you were a lost cause. It turns out that you have some Potter blood in you after all." Just as she said this she felt a sharp pain shorting through her body. Harry looked at Bill, 'I warned her. By insulting your heritage she crossed the line.'

Ignoring her pain Harry narrowed his eyes at the hidden insult and the way she called him _boy_, Harry had only said in a cool voice.

"Why thank you for your words of _praise_, but I do not need the praise of those who do not know the meaning of manners and respect in ones company."

"What did you say boy?" Mrs. Potter had said in an icy voice recovering from her pain. There was a definite edge in her voice.

As Mrs. Potter had raised her voice, she had attracted a heavy amount of attraction from the people around them.

Pretending that he did not hear her, much to her anger, Harry spoke to his father and godfather in a soft voice.

"Mrs. Flamel had wanted to thank me for saving her husband's Sorcerer's stone from a stray Death Eater who was working for Voldemort," Ignoring the gasp that came from his grandmother and a few others around him, Harry continued to speak. "We just had a small chat in general about things." Harry said coolly.

"The Perenelle Flamel wanted to talk to you?" Mrs. Potter said as she had recovered from hearing the least expecting person to say You-Know-Who's name. "I find that hard to believe boy."

"On the contrary Lisa," A beautiful melody voice from behind Harry had said. There were some gasps as the woman had moved slightly revealing herself as the famous legendary witch, Perenelle Flamel. Harry seemed none surprised that she was behind him, as he had long sensed her. Off to the side, Harry noticed that Dumbledore was walking toward them. "I was indeed talking to your grandson. I'm surprised that you did not hear about the heroic deed your grandson had performed. He had saved my husband's Sorcerer's stone and had defeated a Death Eater who was working Voldemort."

Mr. Potter, Harry's grandfather had gasped slightly at this.

"Saved the Sorcerer's stone? Defeating a Death Eater? You-Know-Who?"

"Why yes, it was all over the Daily Prophet. I'm surprised of you not knowing this Harold. You owned the majority of the shares of the Daily Prophet and should have been notified." Perenelle Flamel had said amused as she had stood by Harry's side and had put her hand on his shoulder comfortably.

Harry was surprised to hear that his Grandfather owned majority of the shares of the Daily Prophet. He filed that information away.

Lily, Harry's mother took notice when her eldest son was looking at the legendary witch fondly. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help but give a jealous look to the powerful witch. She couldn't explain why her son was looking to the elder witch like that.

"Ah, Perenelle, how good it is to see you," An old familiar voice near Harry's father had said. "It is rare to see you coming to any of the Wizard world celebrations."

"Hello Albus," Perenelle Flamel had greeted in an icy voice. "It's so nice to _see_ you."

Harry didn't even twitch as he had heard the tone in his Aunt Perenelle voice. Though many may not know why his Aunt Perenelle was giving Dumbledore the cold shoulder, Harry could guess why. It was because Dumbledore had forcibly taken the Sorcerer's stone and had destroyed it without telling them. What Dumbledore did not know, was that the Sorcerer stone he stole was actually a fake.

Should Dumbledore ever find out that the Sorcerer stone he had destroyed was a fake, Harry was sure he could not rest until it was destroyed. It was just how the way the old man would think as to prevent Voldemort from ever repossessing it.

"Ah, why greetings everyone," Dumbledore had greeted.

There were some murmurs of greetings to the old Headmaster while the elder Potters were still shocked to hear that their grandson had saved the Sorcerer's stone from a Death Eater who was planning on delivering it to You-Know-Who.

When Harold Potter had quickly recovered from his shock, he had quickly spoken to the ancient powerful witch. "By the way Perenelle, how is Nicholas? Is he here? It has been nearly a decade since I last saw you and Nicholas. I find it odd that you would come to the Minister of Magic's daughter birthday party."

"I'm afraid by dear husband could not make it Harold. For you see, I had only come to this celebration in hoping to meet and thank your grandson, Harry Potter. I have heard rumors of him being a possible Wizard prodigy and I was not disappointed to see that his magical power level was beyond normal standard."

The Prodigy and power level comment had attracted numerous of reactions, especially from Dumbledore who was listening very intently.

"You said my grandson here is a prodigy?" Mrs. Potter had said raising an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe Perenelle. You must be growing senile for your age. He is nothing more then a useless b…" she again started experiencing a slight discomfort.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I was you grandmother," Harry interrupted coldly ignoring her pain. "I suggest you apologize to Mrs. Flamel. Insulting a Witch in front of her face is a direct insult to a person's family line, by Wizard law, she has the ability to pronounce an official duel to earn her honor and respect back by dueling the offender. No doubt she will tear you apart."

Though the kids that were watching the confrontation did not understand what Harry was talking about except for Bill, the adults did. Especially Harry's grandmother as she had turned to the legendary witch and made an official apology.

Perenelle Flamel had accepted the apology absentmindedly as she was to busy looking at the eldest Potter child. Though no one saw it, except Dumbledore and Harry's mother, she had given him a fond look at his words for sticking up for her, against his own grandmother.

"Anyhow, I must be going," Perenelle Flamel had said as she had turned her attention to the present company. "Harry," she said getting his attention. When he had turned his attention to her, she had given him a small piece of paper. "Here is a way to me. Should you ever need a word of wisdom or two, please, send me a letter. I would love to come and talk to you once in a while." She whispered in his ear.

Harry's response to her offer was only a big hug. Though he knew he shouldn't have been acting so familiar and affection to the legendary witch whom everyone knew, he couldn't help it. He really did miss his Auntie Perenelle.

"Goodbye," Harry said looking suddenly sad and dejected, which did not go unnoticed again by Dumbledore and Lily Potter.

Perenelle Flamel had also caught his look of sadness.

"Goodbye child, I hope to see you soon." She said looking at him with a mixture of sadness and fondness which did not go unnoticed by everyone this time.

As Perenelle Flamel had left, Harry had turned his attention to all of the adults, including his Headmaster who was looking at him with an analyzing expression.

"If you all would excuse me, I must attend to my escort." Harry said politely as he had dismissed himself before anyone could say anything.

Harry didn't have to look back to see that his grandparents were staring at his retreating back, he did not care.

"Hi Harry, how was your talk with Mrs. Flamel?" Yuna said excitedly as her escort was now sitting next to her.

"It went well, hey, why did everyone seem surprised and shocked to hear that I was talking to Mrs. Flamel? I thought you were going to tell everyone that I was talking to her."

Yuna couldn't help but give him a look of embarrassment.

"Well, I thought that maybe you might want to keep it a secret, so I had told Sakura and everyone to be quiet and not say anything to the adults about you meeting Mrs. Flamel, sorry Harry." Yuna said apologetically.

Harry had only smiled. Yuna had a definite loyal aura around her. By the look of things a while ago, Yuna looked up to the legendary witch and it must have took a lot of strength of character in her to not tell everyone that her parents that she had just met Perenelle Flamel and that she was talking to him.

'Yuna is definitely more mature then I give her credit for…' thought Harry.

"Nonsense Yuna, how about we dance one more time? I think the birthday girl is about to open her presents in a few more minutes."

"Okay!" Yuna said smiling happily that Harry wasn't seemingly mad at her. "Come on!" she said excitedly as she began to pull him onto the dance floor.

Harry saw at the corner of his eye that everyone in the crowd seemed to recognize them and was looking at the two of them expectedly.

Getting into position, the song that was being played was a song that required them to Waltz…

Meaning he was going to pull Yuna close to him.

"Ready?" Harry said giving a charming smile. Waltz wasn't that hard to perform, so it was basically his specialty in dancing.

Yuna, blushing at his dazzling smile, had only nodded.

**(((o)))**

As the song and dance had ended, Harry was interrupted from speaking to Yuna by a tap on the shoulder.

Turning around, he couldn't help but said in a happy voice.

"Ron! Hey mate."

"Hey Harry, nice dancing skills," Ron said catching the sight of Yuna and ogling at her.

Frowning at this, Harry began to introduce his best friend to his escort.

"Ron, this is Yuna, she's a good childhood friend of mines, Yuna, meet Ron, one of my friends from Hogwarts."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ron," Yuna greeted politely as she had bowed to the red head.

Ron had only continued to ogle her.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at this. Though Yuna was only at the beginning of receiving the point of her heritage, which was considered a weak attraction aura, he didn't think Ron was that weak willed to fall for a half-veela.

"Excuse me," A familiar voice from behind Harry had said softly.

When Harry had turned around, he couldn't help but smile as he realized the person behind him was none other then Ginny!

"Hi Ginny," Harry said giving her a dazzling smile in which she could only blush at. "Beautiful dress, you look simply dazzling." He said giving her a hug in welcome. He did not know that his comment and his hug had caused her blush to deepen further.

Yuna on the other hand, had only one thing in her mind as she saw the familiar signs that she showed whenever she looked at Harry.

'**A RIVAL!'**

For the next several minutes, the two Weasleys took time talking to Harry and asking him about why he had left so suddenly and unexpectedly over the summer. Well, more like Ginny was asking and Ron was to busy gawking at Yuna. Harry had apologetically explained to his friends that the reason he had left was that he couldn't sleep. Not wanting to wake bother anyone by waking them up, he decided to leave early.

When Harry was talking to the two Weasleys, Yuna could only twitch repeatedly, as she saw how happy Harry seemed to be whenever he talked to the little female Weasley.

"Harry, it was fine if you just woke me up. I won't mind keeping you company next time you were unable to sleep." Ginny said looking at him with a hurt expression.

"I'll keep that in mind next time summer," Harry said smiling as Ginny had immediately cheered up hearing that Harry was going to come and stay at their home next summer. "Oh, I think the birthday girl is about to start opening her presents."

"We better get back to our table then," Yuna had said quickly as to pull Harry away from her rival. She wasn't stupid, she knew that the red head in front of her had a crush on Harry and thanks to her Veela powers, she knew that one day, the little red head was going to look as beautiful as her. "It's been nice meeting you Ron, Ginny." She said politely and kindly.

Ron could only nod dreamily as his mind was still in a daze.

Ginny on the other hand, she had only responded back to her in an equal polite and kind voice. She to, had marked Yuna as a rival.

Poor Harry was unaware of the rivalry between the two girls, not to mention, the soon competition group in the future.

Exchanging good-byes they headed back to their families.

Getting back to their table, Harry noticed that Yuna was in deep concentration.

"What's wrong Yuna? You thinking kind of hard their, aren't you?"

Blushing, Yuna could only nod as Harry had pulled out her chair so she could sit first.

Sitting down next to her, Yuna immediately turned to her best friends Sakura and Rosa and began whispering.

Thinking that it was some important girl talk about dresses or some sort, he turned his attention to where the Minister of Magic whom was talking about it was time for the birthday girl to cut the cake.

Time flew by quickly as everyone sang happy birthday to the birthday girl and the cake was cut up into pieces and given to everyone in the Ballroom.

The way the presents were given to the birthday girl was by one person from each family would take turns coming up to the birthday girl and giving her, her present.

People, unsure of what the girl wanted, had given her mainly money and sometimes books which she seemed not really fond of, but nevertheless smiled thankfully and thanked them.

Aeris, the Minister's daughter was a lot different compared to her father, the Minister of Magic.

When it came to Potter's turn to give the birthday girl a present, Harry was _asked _by his parents to accompany them when it came to giving the birthday girl her present, since they did not know what the present was and it was mainly Harry's to give.

"Happy birthday Aeris," Harry said cheerfully as he had given the birthday girl her present.

Aeris could only blush furiously again as she had accepted the present. It was noted that many people were watching them and many were chuckling at how the girl had an obvious crush on the messy haired child.

She was smitten terribly by him...

"Thank you," she whispered out in an incredibly shy and cute voice.

"The present is personally from my son, he had wanted to give it to you." James said not wanting to accept any of the credit. It was really his son who had given the gift.

Opening the present, she and almost everyone around them couldn't help but gasp as the wrapped present that she had opened turned out to be a silvery white stuff Dragon that looked to be glowing. It was the size of Yuna's stuffed Phoenix and Little Lily's stuffed gold red Dragon.

She let out a loud exciting squeal and had hugged the flying Dragon who had released a rainbow of sparks.

"Wow Harry," Harry's mother had said wide eyed. Compared to the Little Lily's golden red Dragon, the stuffed silver white Dragon looked simply beautiful. It made you feel like you want to cuddle it to death.

Harry, who was no longer giving his mother the cold shoulder, but was still being quiet near her, could only nod.

"Thank you Harry!" Aeris had squealed out as she had immediately let her of her dragon which had floated itself up on its own and had given him a furious hug. It was the best birthday gift that she had ever received. Her bright amber eyes were shining with excitement and joy.

"Your welcome," Harry had tried to whisper out, but she was squeezing him so tight to let him speak. He was surprised at the strength she possessed. Not to mention, she was cutting off his air-circulation.

'Wait a minute, how does she know my name? I was pretty sure I did not give her my name earlier.' thought Harry as he was fighting for oxygen.

Aeris, realizing that she was killing the person who had just given her a present, she had immediately let go, her hands up in the air as if to say she didn't mean to do it.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Harry!" Aeris said looking horrified and at the same time ready to cry.

"Its fine," Harry said ignoring the chuckles and laughter coming from the crowd of people. "Really, it is. Theirs no need to apologize." Harry said to the girl who was apologizing non-stop.

"Have a happy birthday Ms. Aeris," James had said loudly as he began to pull Harry away. He didn't like the way things were seemingly going between the Minister's daughter and his son. If he hadn't known any better, he would say out loud that the Minister's daughter had a crush on his son.

"Bye Aeris. I hope to see you at Hogwarts," Harry called out as his father had let him go and he began to follow them back to the table.

Aeris had only given him a big genuine smile in return.

"Well Harry, you seemed to be a girl magnet if I'm not mistaken." Harry's godfather had said in a very amused voice as the Potters had sat back down, "My daughter, a Patil, then a Weasley, and now the Minister's daughter!" roared out laughing.

"Sirius!" hissed a scandalized Amy Black. "Control yourself!"

"Sorry dear," Sirius said wiping the tears coming from his eyes. "I bet he hasn't even hit puberty yet and already, he has girls lining up for him. Who knows, maybe theirs more girls at Hogwarts that may have their eyes set on him."

Harry could only blush as his godfather was teasing him again about girls.

"Sirius, leave Harry alone. He can't help it if he's so attractive," an angry Mrs. Black had said as she was annoyed at her husband's immaturity in teasing his godson.

Later, as all the presents exchange to the birthday girl had came to an end, the music began to play again. Listening to the music Harry was feeling bad for giving the cold shoulder to his mother. He hadn't missed the look of sadness on her face. He decided to cheer her. Immediately he stood up getting ready to ask his mother for a dance.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Lily had asked.

"I am sorry for how I treated you earlier mother. Would you let me make it up to you by dancing with me?" Harry said offer her his hand. Lily giggled and taking his hand she said, "of course Harry, I will dance with you." Harry led his mother to the dance floor. He was very excited at the prospect of dancing with his mother. He learnt that his mother was an excellent dancer. Lily had seen and enjoyed the way Harry danced with Yuna she was hoping Harry wouldn't mind dancing with her in the near future. She jumped at the chance when he offered to dance with her.

"Harry, where did you learn to dance? I doubt that I could match your abilities and I have been practically dancing all my life." Lily asked him.

Take her hand in one of his hand and placing the other on her waist Harry said, "I secretly use to watch you dance mother. I tried to copy what I saw you doing in the beginning but latter I learnt that I have to complement your moves with my own in perfect synchronization to make it a perfect dance." Harry said cheeky manner.

Lily blushed at the thought of Harry spying on her during her dance session.

As they began to slow dance, Harry couldn't help but continue to stare into his mother's eyes. His body was quite relaxed as he couldn't help but love her touch and seeing her beautiful green eyes. God, he loved every movement of this. He really didn't care that he was dancing with his mother. In his mind he was dancing with the most beautiful woman in the world.

He loved every moment of this ball…

He had everything he had ever wanted right here in this room…

He had been reunited with his parents…

He had siblings…

He was able to meet his Auntie again…

He was truly happy for the first time in his life. He was dancing very close to Lily's body. He loved the sensation of her breasts pressing into his face. (1) He was starting to have naughty thought about his mother.

He didn't even notice that while he was dancing with his mother that his magic began to react to his emotions and he had absentmindedly release a wave of love and comfort.

Though only Bill could see the wave of magic, everyone had indeed felt it. Many couldn't help but feel happy and content by just watching the beautiful red-headed woman and messy hair boy was dance.

Only one other person in the room was suspecting where the wave of emotions was coming from. He was the Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore.

What surprised everyone in the ballroom, was that not only did they had all felt a wave of strange emotions, but beautiful glowing sparks that resembled firefly's had began to appear around the dancing couple.

The sight before them was so beautiful, some people couldn't help but stare at the dancing couple as the lights had slowly begin to dim.

Lily, hadn't notice any of it. She was busy staring into Harry's eyes, not being able to pull away as Harry was unable to pull away as well.

Both felt oddly content in each others arms…

It was sad that Harry and Lily's dance had to come to an end as Harry had suddenly pulled away from his mother and was holding his head in pain. The warmth and comfort magic in the air around him had dispersed, the glowing firefly's had vanished, and the dimmed lights had been relit on its own.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Lily said worriedly as Harry was gritting his teeth and holding his head in pain.

Harry could barely hear her as he knew instantly why his head was in pain. His magic suppressor orb was at its limit! He couldn't help but curse himself for being caught off by dancing with his mother. He definitely was going to have to release his magic soon or he might just destroy himself!

"Harry!" His mother had yelled out loudly again as Harry began to stagger.

Bill rushed towards Harry and grabbed his hands. He slowly started siphoning off the excess magical energy that was hurting Harry.

"I'm fine!" Harry said when he started recovering from the pain. "Sorry, I was just feeling kind of woozy." He said lamely as his parents were looking at him worriedly. He silently thanked Bill. Dumbledore, who had just approached, had only been watching the young children in front of him not sure if he should use Legilimency while Harry's shields were unguarded. He decided not to as Harry was obviously in pain and should he try something, he might be repelled back in an extremely painful way.

"Harry, are you okay sweetie?" his mother had asked as she had put her arms around him comfortably, in which he had reflexively leaned onto her.

"Yes, I think I might just need a little rest." Harry said to her standing up without support.

"Okay, we're going home right now, just give me a second, okay sweet pea?" his mother said worriedly.

Harry couldn't help but groan in embarrassment as his mother had called him, 'sweet pea' in front of Dumbledore and his friends.

Padma, who was looking worried as the people around him, could only giggle at the cute nickname.

Harry said goodbye to every one of his friends. Most of the people in the room were confused and worried. They had just seen something very beautiful and spectacular for a whole minute and then the next, the child they were all watching was clutching his head in pain.

**End of Chapter 12**

**A/N 1) Harry is tall for 11 year old kid. His height is around 4 feet 6 inches. His head would be barley able to reach Lily's bosoms. **

**2) The next chapter update will be soon.**

**Plz review**


	13. Second year the beginning

Chapter 13: Second year the beginning

When the Potters arrived back at their home Harry rushed to his room. Bill followed him there sealing the room's door behind him.

"What was all that about? Why did you suddenly lose control of your powers?" Bill asked a bit worried.

"I didn't lose control Bill my suppressor orb reached its maximum limit. I need to release my powers once in a while to keep me from exploding. I need to go a deserted place." Harry said still feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Why do you need a suppressor orb to hide your power level? You should be able to hide your power levels from other. This also will increase your efficiency in spell casting and endurance of the body." Seeing a confused look on Harry's face Bill added, "You have seen me move faster than a normal human and also see my physical strength. I am able to achieve this by directing my excess powers to increase my speed and strength. I told you that most of my innate powers are blocked. I can train you to hide your excess power levels and utilize them in a better manner." Bill said Harry. He grabbed Harry's hand and took him into a dark forest.

No one was present within a 40 kilometer span. "Remove the suppressor orb Harry." Bill said. "You are standing to close to me. If I release my powers now they will destroy you." Harry said hesitating to remove the orb. "Don't worry; one of the advantages of not using a suppressor orb to hide my powers is that I can call upon them instantly." Bill said placating Harry's fears.

"Come on Harry do it. Show me your true power." Bill encouraged Harry.

Harry could feel his magic flowing through his veins. His body started pulsing with power. He pulled his hands together, gathering power from the magical suppressor orb, the tree's were slowly starting to lean towards the young man and rocks were moving away from him.

With a loud scream and release of power that sent waves throughout the field and forest, awakening all sorts of creatures from their sleep, he released himself. The bang and scream shook the ground, creating a small earthquake. Wave after wave of power was released from the Shadow Mages body. A dark aura surrounded Harry. His hair were standing and moving in a non existent wind. His green eyes were glowing with power.

"So this is your true power. I am impressed. My powers in the human form are just higher than yours. Unfortunately this area won't survive both of us powering up simultaneously. After a short while Harry powered down. He was feeling so much better.

He looked around to survey the damage and saw that where he was standing. He thought 'Bill was right already this area looks like a meteor just struck and created a crater. If Bill also powered up probably every magical ministry would be alerted to their presence. Right now they would probable dismissing this as a natural occurrence.' They went back home.

Harry knew that Bill had lied about his power level. He could guess even in the human form Bill was much stronger than him. 'Why did he lie ton me?' Harry thought.

"Harry power and ability are two different things. In terms of raw power I am little stronger than you. In terms of ability I would outclass you in most of the things we do. People tend to acquire new abilities if they have lived as long as I have. Though I don't have the ability to travel through the shadows like you I can manage." Bill said.

"Sorry. I thought you were lying to me." Harry said apologetically.

Harry started to write the letter to Perenelle and Nicholas about his relationship with them in his dimension. Harry made a promise to himself that he would learn to hide his powers with the use of magical suppressor orb.

Next morning Harry woke up early. He was feeling fresh and energetic. Thinking about the last night brought smile to his face. He had really enjoyed dancing with his mother. Completing his daily routine he heady into the kitchen to help his mother make breakfast.

"How are you feeling this morning sweetheart?" Lily asked hugging Harry as soon as he came into the kitchen. Harry was enjoying the sensation of being pressed into his mother's big breasts.

"I am feeling much better now mom. It was just a slight headache." Harry managed to say while trying to pull his mother into a tighter hug.

The remaining summer was most uneventful. Harry and Bill spent a majority of their time reading books. Harry also tried to spend his remaining time with his mother and sisters. Harry managed to spend little time with his father and Leon.

It was August 31st and tomorrow two sets of twins from the Potter home were leaving for Hogwarts. Harry was currently sleeping in his comfortable bed when he was awoken by two soft knocks on his door. The door creaked open exposing red hair of sister.

"Harry? Big bro?" Little Lily asked quietly, not wanting to wake up Bill.

"Hmmm...Yeah?" Harry asked looking up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Can we come in?" She asked tentatively with an adorable pout she knew he could not resist.

"We?" He asked confused.

"Yep." She answered and opened the door to reveal all the Potter children. Rosa, Sakura, and Sylvia were crying silently, their tears making wet trails on their red cheeks.

Harry was immediately alarmed and said, "What's wrong?" The four sisters ran up and jumped into his bed, diving their feet under the covers. He was stunned and the girls were getting his shirt wet with their tears.

'Harry play with you little harem some where else I am trying to sleep here. I was perfecting my shield two days non stop.' Bill said telepathically.

Harry was turning red at Bill's comment. Harry said, "Shh! Keep it down Bill is sleeping he was up all night studying. Come here at tell me what is bothering you all."

They climbed under the covers and into his arms. They didn't notice that their action caused Harry's face to become redder with embarrassment. He couldn't help but wonder what Bill said might come true in the future.

Harry saw that Leon was still standing in the door who looked like he was trying to be mature by not crying but failing.

"Come on Leon." Harry said softly, that seemed to break his younger brother as he ran forward and jumped into the bed along with his sisters.

"What caused all of this?" Harry asked perplexed.

Sakura sniffled, "We're scared of going to school. Will you ignore us? Bill doesn't care about us. Will you become like him?" Her eyes were tearing up again and Harry looked at them in shock. This had been one of all the younger Potter children's fear, that they're beloved big brother would ignore them all once at school and with his friends. All of the kids knew he was popular and had a large amount of friends.

"What? Are you kidding, I would never leave or ignore any of you. I'll always be there for you. Bill also cares about you all. He just has a different way of showing it. Both of us will always be there to help you all out." Harry said honestly, inside he was sort of hurt that they thought he would ignore them.

"Promise?" Rosa asked nervously. "On my magic." Harry vowed. He felt the magic seal in his mind.

That seemed to satisfy them. He placed a kiss on each of their small heads before sending them off to bed. As the door closed with a click, Harry sighed and put his face in his hands and breathed slowly. He was very tired and his brain hurt from thinking too much. With his face still in his hands he laid back down on his bed, his head resting on the soft pillow. He took his hands off his face and put his arm across his head. It would now take him forever to fall back asleep. One question was still repeating itself in the back of his mind. What's going to happen? Does Ginny have the diary? Or has Lucius Malfoy planted it anywhere else for a first year to find it in Diagon Alley.

"Ahhhh, Merlin..." Harry groaned. This was so complicated, way too much work. Slowly Harry felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier. Finally sleep overtook him and he closed his eyes and fell into a quiet sleep.

"HARRY! WAKE UP! WE OVER SLEPT!" Little Lily jumped a shocking long distance from the door and landed on a startled Harry's stomach that made him groan at the impact.

'_Merlin, Guess all big families have this problem'_ he thought and chuckled at the memory of the Weasley family running around the house looking like chickens with their head cut off_. _Glancing at the clock he saw it was 10:20 and the train departed at eleven o'clock. Harry swung his legs out of bed and got up, and was carrying his sister whose legs were wrapped around his waist tightly and had her short arms were locked securely around his neck. He walked out of his room giving a little bounce with it. He looked out further into the hall and saw his sister's Rosa and Sakura wrestling for a brush. He saw Bill sitting on the sofa watch everyone rushing here and there.

Harry untangled Lily's arms from around his neck and set her on the ground and said, "Lily go get dressed okay?"

Lily pouted and groaned. Harry smiled and knelt down, "If you get dressed quickly I'll put your hair up for you." Lily smiled and kissed him on the cheek with an, "Okay big brother!" She skipped off to her and Sylvia's bright purple room and shut the door with a snap. Harry smiled and proceeded to walk over to the blur of red headed girls wrestling.

"It's mine!" "I need it!" "Get your own!" The girl's cries echoed throughout the hall.

Harry walked up to them casually. With his strength he grabbed them both by the collar of the shirts of their pajamas and separated them.

"Come on, break it up...Break it up... No hitting below the belt. OW!" One of the girl's elbows got Harry in the family jewels. The girls stopped but started again. Harry heard their indignant cries of protest. The girls stopped struggling and Harry set them down and put his hand behind his back and conjured a brush.

"Here you go." Harry said, handing the pink brush to Rosa. "Thanks Harry." She said with a smile. With a glare to her sister who rolled her eyes in response, she scampered off to get ready.

Since Harry took a shower the night before he did not have to take one now. While walking back towards his room he caught a glimpse of Leon in his own room. The young Potter had a confused look on his face and was rummaging through his stuff. Harry stepped in the doorway with his arms casually crossed over his chest.

Leon heard him and said without looking up, "Hey Harry have you seen my other Black shoe?" Harry shook his head negatively and replied.

"No little bro. But here, let me summon it for ya." With a wave of his wand, Harry said "Accio Leon's shoe". From a pile of clothes in a corner of the room, a medium sized black shoe flew out of the pile and into Harry's outstretched hand. Harry smiled and tossed it to Leon who caught it and smiled, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Harry answered while leaving the room.

Leon left to help his dad and Bill line up the trolleys by the door. The whole house was a disaster. Sakura could not find her cauldrons while Rosa was missing her transfiguration book and to top it all off, no one ate any breakfast yet. Only Bill and Harry had already packed their trunks. Harry walked into his room to get dressed when he heard his mother calling up to him from the kitchen,

"Harry! When you're done getting dressed could you help me with breakfast?" As Harry was pulling on his shirt he yelled back down, "Sure mum!"

After putting on a black, he got some slightly baggy jeans and shoes. He put his hand on his snitch handle and opened the door; he walked downstairs to hear a sound of pans banging together and kitchen cupboard doors opening. He peeked inside the kitchen to see his mother looking through all of the cabinets and refrigerator.

"Hey mum." He greeted and walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lily turned and gave relieved smile and said,

"Morning love, could you help me make breakfast? We have to make something quick. We don't have a lot of time." They had only 20 minutes left and that's the amount of time it took for everyone to eat.

"No problem mum." Lily smiled and gave him a pat on the head.

Harry turned to her and suggested, "How about a breakfast sandwich."

Lily looked up confused at his suggestion. But she remembered her mother making them when she was younger. Lily felt sad at the thought of her mother; she missed her so much since her death in a car accident.

She was shaken from her memories by her son. She smiled and said to him, "Brilliant idea darling." She kissed his cheek and proceeded to make the eggs for the sandwiches while Harry cooked the sausage and bacon. "Hey mum, why don't we get a house elf? Its not that I don't like your cooking or any thing." Harry added instantly. "It's just that you won't have to work so hard. We are a very old family we should have house elf, shouldn't we?" Harry said looking at his mother. "Aww! It's so sweet of you to think that your poor mother is over worked." Lily said kiss Harry's forehead. "The Potter family does have house elves. They are at 'Potter Manor'. I will ask your father to get one for us." Lily said.

James Potter entered the kitchen with all his children children. When they saw their breakfast they gave a questioning glance to Harry and Lily who just nodded encouraging them. The family ate the sandwiches fast and happily. Harry helped clean up little Lily who thought it would be fun to separate to bagel that held together the sandwich and put both sides on her cheeks. Making her cheeks covered with cheese. During the breakfast, Lily told James to get her a house elf.

**At Kings Cross Station**

They reached King's Cross at a ten fifty via a portkey. Bill and Harry helped Rosa and Sakura to load their luggage on to the train. They were soon joined by the Weasleys, who had entered the station to the barrier.

After saying good-bye kisses and hugs with the family the two set of Potter twin were ready to depart.

Little Lily latched on to Harry crying her eyes out; her chubby arms were wrapped tight around his legs. "Big brother, I-I no want you to g-g-go. D-d-d-don't leave me again." She said the last word ending in a long sob. Harry held her close and started whispering sweet comforting things to her. It was odd that Harry could be so gentle to her, when in battle he was a man who believed in no mercy to dark and killed without even batting an eye lash.

'That is a sign of a true warrior. He can be deadly during battle but at the same time be gentle enough so wouldn't even harm a fly normally.' Bill commented.

"Shhh shh it's okay Lily. It won't be for very long. You're still my number one girl." Lily's sobs lessened somewhat, but she still had her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Come on Lily, I promise I'll come back for Christmas. Okay?" Lily was rubbing the tears in her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Okay." She whimpered.

Harry smiled and kissed her on the nose making her sniff and hiccup. He carried her to his mother who was now a sobbing mess along with Mrs. Weasley. It was bad enough when her baby boys left for school. Now her little girls were leaving her as well. Lily sniffed before grabbing him and pulling him to her chest. She was stroking his messy hair, Harry was just hugging her back before he heard the whistle that told that the train was about to leave.

She let go and kissed his forehead but not before whispering, "You be careful this year sweetie. And you make sure you take care of your sisters." She said to him seriously.

Harry nodded his head before kissing her cheek, "I will mum, I promise. I love you." Harry said good-bye to the rest of his family and jumped on the train with his sisters and Bill. They stuck their heads out of a door and waved to rest of the family. Harry smiled as Lily and Sylvia ran behind the train, silent tears rolling down their faces.

As the train turned the corner and they lost sight of their family, Harry sighed and grabbed Rosa and Sakura's hands.

"Come on lets go find Yuna and Alex. Maybe they found a compartment."

Halfway through searching for them, the Potter siblings came across one with Ron, Hermione and Padma already in it. Harry smiled and opened the door.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully. Hermione and Padma who were talking to each other snapped their heads up at his voice. "Harry!" They both squealed before knocking him into the wall with their combined hug.

"Ooof." Harry gasped as he was knocked into the wall. Harry tried to stop feeling like a pervert when the girl's chests were pressed up against him. They were starting to develop.

"Well that's a wonderful greeting. Hey Mione, Padma how are you? How was your summer?" Harry asked curiously. Both Hermione and Padma smiled.

Padma answered with an excited tone, "Oh it was wonderful Harry, my family and I went to see some relatives who lived in Australia! One of my cousins is getting married. You should see the stars there. They were absolutely beautiful." She said dreamily. Truth was Padma would have done anything to have had Harry holding her while gazing up at the stars.

"That sounds great." Harry always wanted to go to Australia.

He and Ginny were going to go there for they're honeymoon, Ginny already had it all planned out. He sighed sadly in his mind, _'I can't think about that now. Nothing will bring my Ginny back. __Nothing__. I should forget about her._' He looked to Hermione who started a detailed description of her skiing trip to France with her parents.

"My dad continuously grumbled about all the shopping we did." She said sounding a bit annoyed. Harry knew girls always love to shop. He sympathized with Mr. Granger as he knew how hectic shopping with girls could be.

"You have met my sisters haven't you?" Harry asked. Padma replied, "Oh yeah, we met them on the train coming back from school. Hi!" Rosa and Sakura smiled in return. "Hi!" They said together. Minutes later Harry realized he had yet to find Yuna or Alex.

"Oh hell I forgot, I'm going to find Yuna and Alex. You guys talk. I'll be right back." He looked back and smiled as Hermione, Padma and Rosa started talking excitedly about school and its Hogwarts, while Ron and Sakura were busy talking about Quidditch.

"Canons are the best." Ron said. "Are you mad? Holy Head Harpies are so much better." Sakura argued with him.

Harry took off his leather jacket and proceeded to walk down the train, occasionally he was peeking his head into some compartments and saying hello to some people he knew. "Hey Harry!" "What's up Harry?" Finally he came to one that had just the people he was looking for and he told them just that.

"Just the people I was looking for." He grinned lopsidedly and was leaning with his back against the doorway. Yuna smiled brightly her grin spread throughout her entire face.

"HARRY!" She jumped up and kissed him on the cheek and he waved to Alex who had a knowing grin on his face, "Hey Harry." He greeted.

"Hey guys, I missed you getting on the train. We woke up late."

"Yeah, mum made us get up super early so we wouldn't be late. She woke us up at bloody 8 AM." Alex answered with a groan.

Yuna swatted her brother on the arm, "Alex, language." She scolded while glaring at her brother. Harry raised his eyebrows at her, surprised at her bossiness.

Alex saw his look and explained, "Mum told her to make sure I am a perfect gentleman at school. I didn't think that she would take it so seriously."

Harry casually said, "So do you want to come to my compartment? Bill, my sisters and some of my friends are there." Both nodded and started to lift their trunks. Harry saw Yuna was having trouble with hers and said, "Please, allow me." He picked up the trunk with no trouble. Yuna blushed and murmured, "Thank you." Harry smirked, _'Think I'll fool around a sec.'_

"It's no problem when it comes down to my Yuna." He charmingly smiled at her which made her turn the pink.

The three walked to the compartment but halfway there Harry caught a glimpse of red hair out of the corner of his eye, _'Ginny'._ Harry always wondered who she sat with on the train in second year when they were driving a car. She sat alone in the compartment and was looking out the window, '_Well, I'll have to do something about that.' _

Harry stopped in the middle of the hall, "You guys go ahead. I just need to talk to someone first." He told them.

Yuna went to get her trunk again and Harry shook his head, "No, I'll get it. Go on." They shrugged and continued, while Harry opened the door and Ginny turned her head from the window. At the sight of him she smiled, "Hi Harry." She said quietly.

Harry smiled at the cute red head, "What are you doing sitting in here all alone?" Ginny blushed and said, "Ron told me to go sit some place else. He said he didn't want me to embarrass him in front of his friends." Harry frowned inwardly, _'Damn it Ron.'_

"He did huh?" Harry asked her as he sat down on the seat across from her.

Ginny nodded sadly. Harry 'hmmmed' to himself. Suddenly he slapped his hands against his thighs and got up, "Well who cares what Ron said? Come on, come sit with us. You can meet the rest of the gang." He grabbed her trunk along with Yuna's and pulled it over his shoulder.

Her chocolate brown eyes widened and she stuttered, "O-oh no it's okay. You don't have to, really I'm fine."

Harry ignored it, "Nonsense. You're my friend. Please, and don't worry about Ron he's just being a git." He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

She giggled, "Okay." He smiled his famous smile and Ginny felt as if she would melt on the spot. When they strolled to the compartment, they were greeted by five glares sent towards Ginny.

Harry could understand Ron's glare because he did not want his little sister hanging out with his friends. But Hermione, Padma and Yuna also glared at her? He had no clue. Ginny looked down at seeing the looks and Harry saw this, he sent a cold look to them which wiped the glare right of their faces.

"You are a naive Harry." Bill said to him. Harry looked at him a bit puzzled manner.

"Everyone, you know Ginny." Harry introduced. Everyone murmured a quiet, "Hi."

Suddenly the compartment door opened and Neville Longbottom and his friends were standing in the door. "Well well well," He drawled, "Look what we have here."

"What do you want Longbottom?" Padma asked nastily.

Neville glared at her and snapped, "Shut up you Ravenclaw bitch. I just came to see the Veela and the little Potters. Why don't you all come sit with some real men?"

He looked creepily over at Yuna, Rosa and Sakura. Something snapped inside Harry _'If he touches a hair on their little heads I will destroy him.'_

Bill stood up and glared at Neville. His eyes were glowing with power. The eerie glow sent a chill down Neville's spine.

Harry was the first one of the two to act. He charged full force towards Neville and slammed him into the wall holding him up by his neck. Bill sent Neville's pal to join him with a flick of his wand.

The people in the compartment gasped as they had never seen the two of them that angry before. Well they have rarely seen Bill expressing any emotions.

Harry's tried to calm himself and put on his emotionless mask on. He leaned in next to Neville's ear and whispered in a quiet, yet cold and threatening voice,

"If you _ever_ touch any of my friends or my little sisters I will make it so you will never have children. _Do you understand?"_ His voice sent chills through everyone's spine.

"After I am through with you I will hand you over to Bill. He make sure that you will regret the day you were born." Harry added.

Neville was completely blue and nodded as much as he could, Harry let go and Neville fell to the ground gasping for air. Dean and Seamus were dropped unceremoniously. They all manage to get up and hurried down the hall, as far away from Harry and Bill as they could get. After they left, Harry calmly readjusted his shirt. He nodded at Bill will walked back through the door and sat down.

"I will go have a word with Neville."Bill said walking out of the compartment. "Don't kill him." Harry shouted from the compartment door.

Hermione could not hold it anymore, "Oh Harry stop Bill he could get into trouble. Why did you do that? Even you're probably going to get in trouble for threatening Neville." She said worriedly. Harry just smiled over at her, "Hermione, no one can stop Bill from doing any thing he wants to. Thought both of us are equally strong, I can never stop him. Plus, I've noticed that I follow the rules too much. I plan on getting some detentions this year." Hermione and Padma gasped at his statement.

Slowly the conversation started to rise. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman with the tea trolley slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Immediately Ron and Ginny's ears went pink and they both muttered about having brought sandwiches. Harry announced to everyone, "My treat guys." Ron and Ginny's faces relaxed a bit. He walked out of the compartment and closed the door, and walked to the slightly hunched lady greeted her with a hug while she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Harry greeted her warmly, "Hello Shirley. How are you? Oh, and did Trixie have her kittens yet?" The old lady smiled, this was one of the very few children she ever met on the train that made conversation with her besides getting their food.

"Oh she's wonderful Harry. She had a litter of seven kittens. Four of them were tiger and three were calicos." She said proudly, with a smug grin. Harry smiled back at her. "That's wonderful. I hope you can find nice home's for all of them."

She gestured to the cart, "Would you like anything?"

Harry nodded and pulled at least ten galleons out of his pocket. He looked at the supply and saw all of his and his friend's favorites. There were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Rosamy's Best Blowing Gum that Rosa loved, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, Ice Mice that Yuna found hysterical, and Jelly Slugs. Harry also saw much to his pleasure, bottles of iced pumpkin juice. When Harry came back to the compartment, he had so much candy stacked up in his arms you could barely see his head.

"Wow!" was all that they could utter. Harry dropped the food on a seat; he saw that they were still staring at the large food portion. Harry grabbed a bottle of pumpkin juice and pried the cap off with his fingernails.

"Wish I brought a bottle cap opener." He murmured quietly to himself. He took a swig of pumpkin juice and looked over to the rest of his friends; they still had not touched it.

"Well dig in." He encouraged and that seemed to snap the out of their trance. They started grabbing all sorts of candy to eat. Hermione, seeing as her parents being dentists, was reluctant at first to have anything with sugar in it.

Her parents generally didn't like her eating sweets or chocolate but she eventually caved due to hunger. Hermione smiled at Harry, "You're corrupting me Harry Potter. My mum and dad would go mad if they saw what I'm eating."

Harry grinned back at her, "Oh you know you love it." Hermione rolled her eyes and opened a chocolate frog before biting the head off it.

Bill walked in to join them. He looked at Harry for a second before sitting in his chair. The other looked curiously at Bill but he just ignored them.

'So is he alive?' Harry asked Bill mentally. 'He'll live. They all wetted their pants though. He wouldn't try to bother Rosa or Sakura in the near future.' Bill replied.

One hour later they were all still eating candy and listening to Wizards Wireless, Ron had finally found the Agrippa card he was missing from the chocolate frogs.

Sakura was sitting across from Harry and was holding a Bertie Botts bean, concentrating with a bit of her tongue between her teeth. His mouth was open awaiting the bean.

"Sit still." She chastised him.

Sakura threw it up and Harry maneuvered his head forward and caught it with his mouth with a satisfied grin that quickly morphed into a sick look.

He started to cough. "Euuughh, vomit flavor. Gross." Yuna laughed and Harry threw a frog at her. She gasped but with a smile and slapped at his arm playfully. Harry grinned at her and Padma scowled from her spot next to Rosa.

Harry turned to the wireless resting near the window, and turned the knob making a static sound and catching small snippets of other stations till he found a music station he loved that played all different types of music. The rest of the ride was some what uneventful. There was surprisingly no unwanted visit from Malfoy. _'Hmm, wonder if Neville will try out for the Quidditch team this year? He'll most likely try the 'I'm the Boy-Who-Lived trick.' _Harry thought to himself. They kept on listening to music and laughing, talking about what was to come in the year and giving advice to the newbie's.

"Don't get on the ghost's or Snape's bad side." Padma said seriously. "Yeah!" Ron and Hermione agreed simultaneously. Harry was confused; they never gave him that much trouble.

Padma saw this look and said to him, "Harry just because the teachers love you doesn't mean they like us. Really just tell the ghost's that your friends with Harry or in your case family and Peeves will never bother you." She said the last part to Rosa, Sakura, Yuna and Alex.

"The ghosts don't bother Bill either." Harry said. "That is because they are scared of him for some reason." Padma said.

Harry shrugged and looked down at his watch, it was 5:30. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

"We better put on our robes, we will be arriving soon." He announced to them and he sat up and tugged on Ron and Alex's arms. Bill walked out of the compartment.

Ron and Alex looked at him in confusion, "What?" Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Come on let's give the girls some privacy."

The females in the room looked pleased. The boys looked confused more and Harry just pulled them up and pushed them out while closing the door behind them. They went to the bathroom to change. They pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him; his trainers could be seen underneath them. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

They re-entered the compartment and they all crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd in the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform.

Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry yelled to the gigantic man at the end of the platform.

"C'mon, follow me. Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" He waved them on to follow him. Harry said to his sisters, "Go on, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Rosa asked him as she looked up, "Are you sure? Aren't we supposed to go with you?" Harry smiled and said, "Go with Hagrid. Don't worry, he's my friend. I'll see you soon."

A hundred horseless carriages stood waiting for them outside the station. Bill, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Padma climbed into one of them, the door shut with a snap. Harry looked out the window in the front and saw the familiar sight of the beautiful skeletal horses. A few moments later, with a great lurch, the long procession of carriages was rumbling and splashing its way up the track toward Hogwarts. The large amount of kids walked in through the great oak doors. They entered the great hall and Harry felt a rush of happiness go through his body at the sight of it.

Innumerable candles were hovering in midair over four long tables, making the golden plates and goblets sparkle. The students took their seats and Padma said, "I'll see you guys later." And she took off towards the Ravenclaw table.

Harry was right in between Hermione and Ron. Bill sat opposite them. The doors opened and dozens of tiny first years walked in and gasped looking up and pointing at the ceiling. His family members were among them. Harry could easily spot Ginny, Yuna and his sisters. Alex walked by him and gave him a high five as he passed, and they gathered around the stool.

The sorting hat sang and Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. She called out,

"Aubrey, Michael!"

The sorting continued Harry only Paid interested with the Black Twins name came up. They both were sorted to Gryffindor.

His interested again as he heard a familiar name of, "Lovegood, Luna!" being called out.

The familiar dreamy looking blonde sat on the stool and Harry was _very_ surprised when the sorting hat announced, "Gryffindor!"

Luna smiled dreamily and scuttled off to sit next to Ron who looked kind of uncomfortable sitting next to the wide-eyed girl.

His twin sisters were sorted to Gryffindor. What shocked him and the Weasleys was that Ginny got sorted in to Slytherin house. She was the first Weasley in 200 hundred years to be sorted into a house other than Gryffindor. Ron was pretty pissed that his sister got sorted into the house of snakes. The other Weasleys didn't mind Ginny being sorted into Slytherin house. Little did Ron know that he was the reason that caused Ginny to be sorted in Slytherin house. The picked up her desire to prove herself. Ginny had become cunning due living in a house with her six big brothers.

Harry also noted that Aeris Fudge was sorted into Ravenclaw. 'She _must get her brains and beauty from her mother and certainly not from her father.'_ Harry thought.

Dumbledore stood up. This caught everyone's attention. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Now I know that you all must be very hungry so I will keep it short. All I have to say for now is Tuck in!" He said lastly and sat back down.

The feast magically appeared as Dumbledore raised his hand. Harry always adored the welcome feast of Hogwarts. On the table in front of him was a large variety of foods: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, veal, sausages, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, corn, gravy, ketchup, and peppermint humbugs. Sakura, Rosa, Yuna and Alex eyes looked like they were about to pop out. "Come on guys eat up." He encouraged while taking a bite out of his chicken.

They looked up at him with wide eyes and Sakura said in a dreamy voice as she looked at the food that reminded him of Luna, "I love this place already." It took a whole three seconds for Sakura to eat a roll and she seemed to be eating like Ron. After diner was over, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again and the hall fell silent.

"Ahem" He cleared his voice. "Just a few more words now tat we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you." Many of the students groaned, Dumbledore continued like he didn't hear. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils."

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." He gestured to the ugly looking man in the back of the hall with the demon cat. Yuna tapped Harry's foot under the table, and nodded her head to Mr. Filch and raised her eyebrows. Harry just mouthed, 'Harmless.' to her.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

Dumbledore smiled before saying, "And I would also like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart." The applause was very loud as Lockhart got up and put his arms up and winking at all the girls who gave sighs and swooned. Harry turned to Ron and Alex before sticking his finger in his mouth and faking a gagging sound. Ron and Alex snorted out loud drawing glares from Parvati and Lavender.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, and raised high above the tables and twisted itself, like a snake into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" The Potter and Black children raised their eyebrows towards Harry and he said, "Just read the words and sing as horrible as you can." They still were suspicious but did as they were told.

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.

Dumbledore sighed and wiped his eye and finished with, "Now off to bed with you." The sound of benches skidding across the floor filled the hall and people shuffled their way out the doors. They walked past muttering portraits and creaking suits of armor, and climbed narrow flights of stone stairs, until at last they reached the passage where the secret entrance to Gryffindor Tower was hidden, behind the oil painting of the fat lady.

"Password?" she asked. "Wattlebird," The Seventh year prefect girl said. The portrait opened and all of the students walked inside and as Harry walked in, the prefect who Harry realized was Tonks again gave him a wink which he returned.

As Percy was telling all of the first years the rules, Harry jumped over the back of the couch and onto the over stuffed cushions. Stretching his arms Harry could feel the bones pop in his back. He heard several girls sigh as his stomach was showing somewhat and Harry quickly put his arms down and blushed. Hermione saw this and glared at the girls who didn't even notice.

Bill went strait to the second year dormitory. He wanted to set up is bed and study table as soon as possible. He had planned to work on some new project.

Sakura and Rosa walked over from Percy and sat next to their brother, resting their heads on his shoulder. They were exhausted. He let them rest there or a while. He noticed that his twin sisters were starting to develop Breast at an early age. He resisted the urge to cup their budding breast. He went to bed an hour later but as they stepped into the dorms, Harry had to groan at the sight of Neville talking. Seeing Harry, Neville smirked but surprisingly did not say anything.

He just kept talking on about how great he was and how he was going to try out for Quidditch this year, "I'm thinking of trying out for seeker." Neville continued on and on. "Seeing as this seeker _has no talent_." He and looked over for Harry's response.

Harry just lifted his head from his bed and said, "Ouch, you've wounded me." With a bored sigh and placing his hand on his heart Harry said,

"Really Longbottom you should read a book and try come up with better insults for God sake. Your trash talking is almost as bad as your awful dueling."

Longbottom got up into a superior stance and strutted to Harry's bed and said pompously, "You'd be surprised; my father has taught me some tricks this summer." 'This should piss him off.' Harry thought.

"OH NO! Your _father_ taught you some tricks. How terrifying. I'm shaking in my slippers. My God, you will never learn how to shut up now will you?" Harry said sarcastically.

Neville looked furious and slowly started to turn red. Harry continued in his sarcastic tone, "You're about as scary as little bunny." Everyone in the room winced at the last jab from Harry.

Harry sat up from his bed, "I have a feeling our professor Goldy Locks is going to start a dueling club this year how about we see who the real king of the wand is then." Bill looked at him and raised his right eye brow. 'I am not challenging you in public brother.' Harry said telepathically. Neville stepped back nervously, he wasn't so confident now but also didn't want to back down to look like a fool so he accepted Harry's challenge.

Neville held out his hand in agreement and Harry smirked before almost crushing Neville's hand with his shake. Harry looked over to Ron who just shook his head and lay back down on his bed.

Harry fell asleep thinking about Ginny being sorted into Slytherin.

**A/N 1) There won't be Ginny bashing. She isn't evil in the fic.**

**2) The next update will be soon.**

**Plz Review.**


	14. The unknown Power and the COS

Chapter 14: The unknown Power and the Camber of Secrets

**A/N: The classes in this chapter have been inspired by ****Freckleforce01 work****.**

Harry got up the next morning and waited for his siblings to come down and they walked down to breakfast. And soon Professor McGonagall was moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out course schedules. Harry took his and saw that they had double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins first.

Harry leaned over Rosa and Sakura; he looked over and grimaced, "Oooh, that sucks. Potions first, you'll be fine if you read the book beforehand." Alex groaned at this before dropping his head on the table, getting some purple jam on his cheek.

"Nice." Harry laughed. Alex grabbed a napkin grumpily, "Shut up." He snapped.

"Hey Rosa ask Ginny how is she doing when you meet her during classes." Harry said to Rosa. "Okay big bro." Rosa chirped happily.

Bill, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch, and made way for the greenhouses. They entered the hot room and put on their gardening uniforms before turning to Professor Sprout who gave out the introductions.

She said to the class, "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" Hermione's hand shot up in the air like a bullet.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. Harry heard a mutter of, "Filthy Mudblood." from Malfoy. Harry frowned before moving his hand on the table getting ready for an attack,

"The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?" This time Harry raised his hand, Professor Sprout smiled before nodding to him,

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Harry smiled before reciting from the textbook in his head, "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," he said promptly.

"Precisely. Take another ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are only seedling's and their cries won't kill you _yet_, but they will knock you out for sever hours. That's why I have given you a pair of ear muffs for protection."

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," Professor Sprout instructed.

There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy. But Harry lucked out and got the fluffiest pink pair out of them all. Neville and his friends started to point and laugh but Harry turned to the ladies next to him who were Hermione, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Lavender and Parvati.

Harry ignored Neville and his gang completely. He started chat with the girls. Harry got the impression that Susan fancied him. He remembered that Susan in his dimension turned out to be a Bomb shell. She had the largest set of breast he had every seen. The only set of breast he could compare with her were his mother's. He was brought out of his thought process when he heard professor Sprout's voice.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right - earmuffs on." They all quickly snapped the earmuffs over their ears. They shut out sound completely.

When Professor Sprout pulled up the mandrake and it was crying, everyone's attention was on the ugly baby. Harry waved his hand and Malfoy's earmuffs were knocked off. Malfoy let out a girlish scream before fainting. Pansy Parkinson was crying and Professor Sprout told Crabbe and Goyle to take Draco to the Hospital Wing. Hermione gave a dangerous look to Harry that said, 'What did you do?' Harry just put his hands up innocently and she rolled her eyes, when Harry turned around he saw that Ron was trying very hard to contain his laughter. Soon they were all at tables potting Mandrakes and Harry had a nice conversation with Justin Finch-Fletchley.

The next class was Defense against the Dark Arts. Bill, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Padma were walking to the class when he heard faintly, "You little freak, why in Merlin's name the sorting hat ever put you in Gryffindor, your loony. Yeah, that's your name Loony Lovegood." It was Neville and his friends.

Harry frowned, except for Bill the others did not hear the commotion. Bill looked at Harry 'you will deal with him? Or should I?' Harry said, "You guys go ahead I need to do something first." Hermione looked at him like he was crazy, "Harry you'll be late for Professor Lockhart's class."

Bill snorted, "like that going to make any difference."

Harry gasped dramatically. "_Oh no_, Lockhart's class! How will I ever survive without seeing the beautiful and fake face of Gilderoy Lockhart?"

Ron and Padma both laughed. Hermione just huffed, glared at Harry and left. Harry turned into the hallway to see that Neville and his cronies had backed Luna Lovegood up into a wall; her books and bag were tossed around on the ground. Harry had never seen the girl cry but this time she was damn well close to bawling.

Harry walked up to him, "Really, I thought you were better than bullying little girls." Neville and his friends turned around and gasped, Neville was so annoyed.

"Piss off Potter, firsties need to show some respect." Neville snapped. Harry walked up, looking right into the eyes of the Boy-Who-Lived and just stared. He kept eye contact and while Neville tried to be strong, those emerald eyes were scary. It felt like he could see right through you.

Harry just said in a cold voice, "Leave the first years alone and I won't kick your ass." Neville glared and left with his friends. Luna dropped to the floor and was trying to organize her things back into order as quickly as possible.

Harry kneeled down and said, "Here let me help you with that." Luna stopped and gazed up into his eyes and melted. They were the brightest green she had ever seen and they were filled with kindness. Harry looked into her silvery grey eyes.

"My name is Harry. Harry Potter." Luna's eyes looked dreamy and she said quietly, "I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood." This Luna was way different from the Luna in his dimension, less loony.

Harry smiled at her, "That's a pretty name. Let me guess you were born on a lunar eclipse?" Luna's eyes widened if even possible and she asked shocked, "How did you know?" Harry replied, "Because Luna is Latin for moon. It's pretty too."

Luna blushed and giggled. Harry asked, "What do you have now?" Luna took her schedule out of her robes and scanned it before saying "Charms."

Harry smiled, "Oh well that's right near where I'm headed. Come, I'll walk with you." Luna smiled brightly and blushed beet red when Harry said sincerely, "Oh here, let me carry those for you." He held her books for her. "So how do you like school so far? Getting along with some people?" He asked.

Luna looked a bit sad. "Oh … well …" she shrugged. "I think they think I'm a bit odd, you know. Some people call me Loony Lovegood actually. I've not made any friends yet." Harry frowned and looked at her. They were right near the charms door and Harry stopped suddenly and turned to face her.

"Not anymore." He said determined. "Luna Lovegood, you have just got yourself a new friend." She smiled and it nearly split her face. Harry handed her, her charm's textbook and bowed.

"Have a wonderful day Lady Lovegood." He said and walked to his next class leaving Luna Lovegood so happy and giggling she skipped inside the classroom.

"What do you know? There is life on this planet. Guess there is still hope for the world." She said to herself with a smile. If someone were to look at Luna they would have noticed her Silver eyes were glowing with power.

When Harry returned he saw that the students waiting outside the classroom door to come in. The door clicked open and they entered the room where the walls were covered in pictures of Lockhart. Ron murmured to Harry, "A bit full of himself is he?" Harry snorted and murmured back, "You have no idea."

When everyone was seated Lockhart walked down the steps slowly, to attract more attention. He introduced himself, "Let me introduce you to your new Defense against the Dark arts teacher. Me."

Harry whispered to Ron, "AKA: Professor Goldy Locks." There were laughs from almost every male in the room, even Malfoy sniggered. Most of the female population glared.

Lockhart continued, "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force, Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" He waited for people to laugh, they didn't comply.

"I doubt that you managed to get rid of the banshee at all."Bill said in a low tone so only the people closed to him heard it.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books -well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in -"

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes - start - now!" Harry looked down at his paper and smirked, '_This should be fun.'_

1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? - Pink

2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? -_ To become a Transvestite._

3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? – _Able to sign his name_.

54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be? - _A pair of pink bras and panties._

Bill just submitted a blank paper. He didn't even bother to read the questions.

Lockhart was grading the quizzes and was shaking his head in disappointment.

He just ignored Bills answer sheet and looked at the next.

"Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is Lilac. A few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully - I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples - though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Fire whisky!" He winked.

". . . but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions - good girl! In fact" - he flipped her paper over - "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?" Hermione raised a trembling hand.

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so - to business - WHOA WHOA WHOA! What is THIS?" Lockhart had an outraged expression on his face. He held up the quiz to the class.

"Where is Harry Potter?" He asked, his face turning tomato red.

Harry stood up proudly and walked to the front of the room with a grin on his face. He stood in front of the fake and smiled innocently, "It's my quiz professor."

Lockhart nodded before saying, "And these answers. My greatest ambition is to be a transvestite?" Every male in the room burst out laughing, including Neville and Draco.

"You get a zero for the day and will receive a detention with Mr. Filch." Harry mockingly bowed before walking his way to his seat but not before high-fiving Justin and Ernie. He sat down and felt a glare burning into his head from Hermione who was sitting in front of him. Harry gave a little wave and blew her a kiss that made her blush crimson before she was turning around again.

Before glaring at Harry, Lockhart bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it. "Now - be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm." Harry rolled his eyes as many people held their breath.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them." Lockhart whipped off the cover revealing the pixies.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "They are freshly caught Cornish pixies." Many started to snort with laughter. "Yes?" Lockhart smiled at Seamus.

"Well, they're not - they're not very - dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!" He got a cocky grin on his face before saying, "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage. The pixies rushed out of their cage. Some headed for Lockhart and grabbed his wand. The others directly headed towards the students. They started take stuff and pelting the students with them. The pixies hit Draco on his head with a defense book. The pixies maintained a safe distance from the Potter twins. They could sense the twins' power. Some of the Pixies grabbed Neville and started to lift him towards the ceiling. Meanwhile Lockhart decided to hide under his table. Harry decided he should make his move now. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at the pixies carrying Neville, "IMMOBULUS!" he bellowed. The pixies froze in mid-action and Neville fell down on the benches breaking a couple of them. Neville was gravely injured by the broken splinter. One large piece of wood had pierced Neville's leg. Bill helped Harry to contain the remaining pixies. Harry was a bit surprised Neville's fall. The immobilized pixies shouldn't have dropped him. 'It's not your fault Harry. There seemed to be an external power at work here.' Bill said. 'Huh? What do you mean by that?' a confused Harry asked. 'After you immobilized them something made the pixies drop him. I felt its power. I don't know what the strange power was but for some odd reason it feels familiar.' Bill telepathically said to Harry.

Neville was taken to the hospital wing by professor McGonagall who was called after the accident had occurred. He would make a full recover in a short time.

At night, Bill and Harry discussed the event that occurred in DADA class. Bill was having trouble recollect where he and sensed the power before. Luna had a dreamy look on her face and smiled when Harry looked at her.

The next day Harry had Quidditch practice. He got up early and woke up Bill. "Why are you waking me up so early just for you Quidditch practice? If you forgot I am trying to complete my project late night. By the way it should be ready by tonight." Harry's eyes lit up hearing this. The shield that Bill has created could withstand many killing curses casted on it simultaneously but it had a small flaw, if few curses were casted on the same spot in quick succession than the shield could be breached.

"Rosa and Sakura want to come and watch me play. I want you to watch over them. Marcus Flint might try something today." Harry said to Bill. Harry left with the team. His siblings followed them. The Quidditch team entered the pitch and mounted their brooms and kicked off while the Potter sibling went to sit in the stand.

Harry loved the cool morning air whipped his face. It felt wonderful to be back on the Quidditch field. He soared right around the stadium at full speed, racing Fred and George. But then all of a sudden several people in green robes were walking onto the field, broomsticks in their hands.

"I don't believe it!" Wood hissed in outrage. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!" Wood shot toward the ground. Harry, Fred, and George followed.

"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up especially for it. You clear off now!"

Flint replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood." Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had come over, too. There were no girls on the Slytherin team, who stood facing the Gryffindors, leering to a man.

"But I booked the field for Gryffindor today!" said Wood, spitting with rage.

"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a note here from Professor Snape. I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker."'

"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood. "Who?"

And from behind the six large figures before them came Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy!" Fred and George said in disbelief.

Malfoy smirked, "That's right. And that's not all that's new this year." All seven of them held out their broomsticks. The Broomsticks were seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words Nimbus Two Thousand and One's.

"They are the latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint. Harry was still silent and the three chasers and beaters were watching him with questioning looks to see what he was going to do. He saw their looks and held up his index finer and mouthed, "One minute." The team now had evil grins on their faces. Then Harry saw his family come over and he had to suppress a grin. He could see Ron, Hermione and the Black twins had joined them.

Malfoy looked over to the Ron and said, "You see Weasley unlike some," He looked pointedly to Fred, George and Ron. "My father can afford the best." He finished puffing out his chest.

"Flint how can your team practice here when they are going to be hospitalized?" Bill asked Flint in an innocent voice. Flint snarled at him "what do you mean?" taking his wand out. But before he could react Flint was flung backwards into his team mates. The other Slytherins tried to attack Bill but Harry disarmed them.

Bill went and picked up Flint by his throat, "I guess even someone as dumb as you can understand that." Bill said in a threatening tone. He could only nod. "Take you team and leave." Bill added tossing him towards Malfoy. Harry threw back their wands.

The remaining teammates collected the wands and scrammed. "Guess there is no unit in their house."

"You will pay for this Potter." Malfoy shouted at them and helped Flint to get back on his feet. "I have you suspended for assaulting a student." An angry Flint shouted at Bill while running towards the castle at full speed.

"Cool off Bill." Harry said. "I am letting him go just this once Harry. Next time if our paths cross he won't be so lucky." Bill said in a tone that scared everyone present there.

'What did he do to set you off?' Harry asked. 'I didn't like the way he was looking at Rosa and Sakura. He was thinking of all the naughty things he could do with the both of them together.' Bill answered.

"Next time I will help you pummel him." Harry said.

The Potter and Black children were shocked at the display of violence from someone who never harmed a hair on their heads. They were even more shocked that Harry agreed to help him next time.

Hermione went into her usual rant of following the rules, violence is bad, they could get into trouble, etc.

At lunch Harry and Bill were confronted by Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore. Bill eyed the trio with a hint of amusement. "There you are Potter, not so long ago it was to my displeasure that I was confronted by Professor Lockhart." She said sternly talking to Harry.

"He told me that you were disrupting the class and questioning his authority. You are going to serve a detention with Mr. Filch." Harry nodded, never losing the smile on his face. He never flinched at her tone.

McGonagall looked confused, "Why were you disrupting class Mr. Potter? You have always been a fine student. Why did you call Professor Lockhart a transvestite?"

Harry told her, "Professor, I was merely expressing my honest to God, opinion on the subject we were discussing." McGonagall lost her stern look and was replaced with one that expressed that she was trying hard not to smile. She cleared her throat loudly before returning to her stern demeanor. "You will do your detention this evening."

"What will I be doing, Professor?" asked Harry.

"You will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch," said Professor McGonagall. Harry had to suppress a groan.

Argus Filch, the caretaker, was loathed by every student in the school, and he in return loathed every student back. Harry nodded and McGonagall returned to the staff table and Harry sat down at his.

Snape was enjoying seeing Harry in trouble. "Potter since you attacked my student you will be serving a moth of detention with me." Snape said in his usual tone to Bill.

"Professor Snape, do you interfere in every conflict the students have or just the ones in which students of your house get their asses handed to them?" Harry asked in a serious one. He added, "Flint threatened Bill by pulling his wand at him. Bill just acted in self-defense. Plus Flint was very luck as I was there to stop Bill in time."

"How dare you…" Professor Snape was cut off by Bill. "Professor I don't take any threat lightly. If anyone has the audacity to threaten me then he should have the ability to carry it out. Unlike Harry I retaliate with force and not words."

"Violence isn't the solution to all our problems." Dumbledore intoned in his grandfatherly voice.

"Headmaster I told you last summer that I follow the warrior code. I still abide by it. As Harry said before 'Marcus Flint was very lucky that Harry was there to stop me' or he would suffered a fate worse than death by my hand for not only his actions but also his thoughts as well." Bill said leave a gaping McGonagall and Snape behind. Dumbledore had expected a similar kind of reply from the Potter duo.

Sakura looked to Harry, "I heard you got a detention for giving Professor Lockhart cheek." Yuna scowled at Harry, _'Oh come on.'_ Harry thought in disbelief_. 'She's still a fan of Lockhart." _Harry smiled and shrugged, "I just thought he was a bit full of himself."

Rosa snorted, "A bit? Harry, I heard you completely humiliated him and called him a transvestite." The others could not hold in their laughter at that.

Bill added, "Believe it or not what Harry said is true." This caused Rosa and Sakura to burst out in laughter.

At about 6:30 at night Harry was polishing a Quidditch cup, hearing Filch's grunts in the background. Then he heard the familiar ice-cold voice slither through the pipes in the wall. "Come ... come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you ... Let me kill you ..." Harry smirked before dipping a tooth brush in metal polish and scrubbing the 'G' on the cup.

It was Halloween night that Harry was waiting for. He was waiting for Filch to find his beloved Mrs. Norris. He looked around the Gryffindor table to see that everyone was there. Luna was sitting next to Harry after he invited her over. He tried to observe his house tale to try and locate someone missing. He was surprised to find the only one missing on Gryffindor table was Bill. He tried to contact Bill but his telepathy wasn't strong enough to contact Bill over a great distance.

As the students started heading back after the feast got over they could hear Filich's screeches. They all ran in the direction of the noise. They reached near the source only to see the wet second floor and writing on the wall that read 'The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware'. It was written in blood. And underneath it, Mrs. Norris was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring blankly out.

Yuna whimpered and hid her face into Harry's chest while Rosa and Sakura hid their faces behind his back.

Dumbledore arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past the students and unhooked Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

Dumbledore stood still and said, "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." Everyone silently walked to their common rooms whispers surrounded Harry.

As soon as they were in the common room Hermione asked, "Harry, what happened to Mrs. Norris? Is she dead? Who could have done it to her? I know she had a lot of enemies but doing that to her is a bit too farfetched."

"It has to be the Slytherins. The whole lot of them is evil. Hermione didn't you read what was written on the wall." Ron said feeling proud that he solved a great mystery.

"Ron how can you say that? Your own sister is in that house." Harry said berating Ron. This stop Ron's gloating instantly.

"I don't think she is dead." He added. "I believe she was petrified. I read all about it. She had all the symptoms."

The others accepted Harry's explanation. He excused himself for the gang and went to find Bill. Every since he completed his shield he got hooked on to another project. Bill was now developing glasses or contact lenses to prevent the Basilisk stare from killing them.

He walked up to the dormitories and found Bill was working on his bed.

'I don't understand who this could have happened.' Harry told Bill telepathically. 'Everyone other than you was present. No one was missing... from the Gryffindors.' 'Did you check the other tables?' Bill asked. Harry cursed himself at his stupidity. 'I have to go into the chamber and check.' 'Take these prototype Glasses with you they are untested but they should offer you some protection.' Bill said. At one in the morning Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and traveled down to the girl's bathroom. Myrtle was not present, '_thank GOD'. _Unknown to him Bill had followed him there.

Harry walked up to the sink and hissed, "Open up."

The tap glowed with a brilliant white light and started to spin. Next second, the sink sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into. It smelled horrible down the dark pipes and they were covered in slime. Harry resisted the urge to gag and muttered, "Scourgify." Suddenly the slime covered pipe was clean and was a dark green shade of marble.

"Woohoo!" Harry jumped into the hole and it was like rushing down an endless slide. He could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as his, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and he knew he was falling deeper below the school than the dungeons. His body was thudding slightly at the curves. And then he shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor.

"It feels deeper that it was last time." Harry said to himself quietly. "You should have used your shadow ability to get here. It would have been faster and better." Harry jumped at Bill's voice.

"I will remember that next time." Harry said. The both of them didn't have any trouble seeing in the dark Harry being a shadow mage and Bill having the ability to adapt to any situation. Harry looked down and saw the skeletons of rats covering the ground. Once again Harry cleansed the area by waving his wand. They walked by the large snake skin and traveled down the never ending tunnels.

At the end of the tunnel; they saw a solid wall where two entwined snakes were carved, their eyes set with glinting emeralds. Harry hissed lowly, "Open." The snakes parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid out of sight, and he walked in.

He was standing at the end of a very long, damp, and dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. Harry stood in silence. He waved his wand and the columns were clean and had candles all over, lighting up the entire chamber.

"Impressive piece of work here but I guess Salazar Slytherin was a bit full of himself." Bill said while observing the Chamber of Secretes for the first time. Harry chuckled at this.

Harry put the glasses on and hoped they would work. They walked up to the statue of Salazar Slytherin's head. It was as high as the Chamber itself.

Harry took a deep breath looked up into the stone face of Slytherin, and hissed like Riddle in his second year, "Speak to me Slytherin greatest of the Hogwarts four."

"I guess that proves me wrong he is completely full of himself." Bill said. Harry rolled his eyes. They saw the statue's mouth opening wide and a giant serpent slither out of its mouth.

"Both of you aren't the heir of my master why have you summoned me." The snake Hissed in anger.

**A/N : 1) The classes in this chapter were inspired by ****Freckleforce01 work. (I am crediting the original author. Don't flame me saying I have stolen the material.)**

**2) I will be posting the next chapter soon.**

**3) I have received much mail telling me that I am a sicko for trying to include incest. To all of them you have been warned in the first chapter itself. If you continued reading the story it isn't my fault.**

**Plz review.**


	15. Luna & Tonks

Chapter 15: Luna & Tonks

**A/N: Though Bill and Harry are identical twins. Harry's aura attract women towards him while Bill's cause people to generally ignore him.**

"We are here to give you an offer to die for." Bill hissed in parseltongue.

"Get out speakers before I kill you." The basilisk hissed backed.

"You either work for us or we will show you a new level of pain." Harry hissed.

"You puny humans can't harm me." The basilisk hissed in anger while trying to attack them.

Harry froze the basilisk in its place while Bill sliced the basilisk's body with a cutting spell of his own device. The basilisk hissed in pain. "Do you submit to us?" Harry asked.

"yessss jussst make the pain sssstop" the basilisk was hissing in agony. Bill healed the basilisk.

"Now that been taken care of its time for introductions. Do you have a name?" Harry asked. "Yes, my master called me Serpantina." The Basilisk hissed. "Alright Serpantina, my name is Harry had this is my twin brother Bill." Harry said. "Who ordered you to petrify the cat?" Harry asked.

"I was ordered to kill it by my master's heir. The cat was lucky to be only petrified." Serpantina hissed.

"Did you see how your master's heir looked." Harry asked hoping this was their lucky day. "No, he ordered me to keep my eyes closed. He smelt different from last time though. He smelt more feminine. I might have smelled his mate on him. If it wasn't for his voice I won't have been able to recognize him."

"Don't tell your master's heir that you work for us now. Don't kill any one. Just petrify them if necessary. Is it clear?" Harry asked. Serpantina nodded.

"That was pretty usefully." Bill said in a sarcastic tone after getting out of the chamber. "Well some thing is better than nothing." Harry said. "Hey! You have a strong sense of smell don't you?" Harry asked. "I do. So what you want me to do? Find how the girl smells from Serpantina and go sniffing at every girl in Hogwarts? No thanks." Bill said. "Okay, that was a bad idea on my part." Harry conceded.

For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Harry had to suppress a grin at Hermione and Padma who both spent even more time in the library looking up information on how the attack occurred.

"All the copies of Hogwarts, A History have been taken out," Hermione said, sitting down next to Harry and Padma sitting on the other side. Padma decided to get brave and leaned her head on Harry's arm. Yuna who was sitting across from them glared at Padma who smirked back at her. _'She better get her head off MY Harry.'_ Yuna thought angrily to herself. Everyone was at the table. Sakura was working on potions and Rosa was working on transfiguration. Harry raised his eye brows at her and looked over his seventh year charms book and smiled at her frustration.

"And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all of Lockhart books."

"Why do you want it?" asked Harry, already knowing the answer.

"The same reason everyone else wants it," said Padma from her spot on his arm, "to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry rolled his eyes and said to them both, "You want to know about the Chamber of Secrets?" Padma and Hermione looked at each other like, "Duh?" Harry only made the non intelligent noise he knew Hermione hated, "Hmm." Hermione's eyes widened.

"You know don't you? You know about the Chamber of Secrets?" She asked him in disbelief her eyes wide.

The whole table was silent as they stared at Harry dumbfounded. Harry just looked at the bushy-haired girl half interestedly before snapping his book closed and getting up from their table. Put the strap that held his messenger bag over his head and grinned at her.

"You're smart Hermione. You'll figure it out sooner or later." He said slyly and winked.

After Harry left Hermione turned her attention towards Bill. "Are you going to tell us about the chamber?" she asked. "It's a secret. I don't want to be labeled a snitch for let the secret out." Bill said much to Hermione's frustration and left. "Arrr! Sometimes those two just get on my nerves." She said in frustration.

The next class was History of Magic and Hermione was looking suspiciously at Harry and he would just wink at her making her turn away from him but smile slightly. Professor Binns started out with his normal boring information on the Goblin War of 1528 when Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Greener?" Professor Binns asked confused. I his life or afterlife never had he been interrupted by a student.

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione in a clear voice. You could hear a pin drop in the silence. Professor Binns blinked.

Suddenly all the students were paying full attention to him.

"Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see ... the Chamber of Secrets." He had a thoughtful look on his transparent face.

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago- by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not." He paused.

"Three guesses who." Ron muttered to Harry.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magical families. In other words, pure-bloods. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, because he believed them to be untrustworthy. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school."

"Now according to the legend, he sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all those who in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic." Professor Binns adjusted his glasses.

"The school has been searched dozens of times. No such chamber has been found." He turned to the chalkboard. Hermione's hand shot back in the air. "Professor? What exactly does legend tell, lies in the Chamber?"

"The Chamber is said to home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster." Binns shook his head and said, "I tell you, the chamber does not exist."

"There is no Chamber and no there is no monster. And we are done with this discussion." There was no room for arguing.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione yelled at Harry after the class. Harry just shrugged at her. "I thought you would figure it out." He said honestly.

"Do you really think there is a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked Harry. "Yes." Harry said clearly.

Hermione started, "All of the teachers are worried. The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is who is it?"

Ron snorted and said, "Let's think. Who do we know who thinks Muggleborns are scum? It's obviously Mal-"

Harry interrupted him, "If you're talking about Malfoy your wrong. Malfoy isn't the heir. He isn't qualified to be the heir of Slytherin. He may have been sorted to Slytherin house but he acts more like a Gryffindor than us most of the times."

Hermione, Ron and Padma stopped walking abruptly at Harry's comments. Ron asked, "Well then who is?"

Harry sighed before lying, "I don't know. I'll get back to you on it."

_'I can't change everything. It's like the sorting hat said,_ '_Do not interfere with this time to early, wait until the time is right, and then step in.'_ And that was what Harry was going to do.

"Harry why was Bill absent today? Even history is important." Hermione said in a bossy tone. "He can miss any class he wants miss. Hermione it's none of your concern." Harry said.

Harry was sitting on the couch in the common room writing his potions essay. Tonks sat in front of him. "Hi Harry! Why don't you come and talk to me anymore?" She asked in a playful tone.

Harry looked up at her. "I have been busy Tonks. I sorry, if you felt that I was avoiding you on purpose." Harry said sincerely with a straight face.

'Hmm, Harry got even more handsome over the summer. In a few years he would be a complete ladies man.' though Tonks_._ 'He might be a second year student if looks more like a fifth year one.' She went a sat down by Harry's side a little to close for Harry's comfort.

"Do you want some help with your homework?" Tonks as leaned forward on the pretext of seeing what Harry was writing. This action caused her large breast to be pressed against his hands.

Putting his potion's essay away he turned to face Tonks. "So Tonks, were do you disappear to every evening? Got a secret boyfriend?" he asked. Tonks tried to hide her bush by using her metamorphmagus abilities. "It's nothing of that sort. I am training my self to become an auror." She said hotly.

Harry tried to act surprised. "You have your job cut out for you. My dad told me how hard it is to become an auror" Harry said to her. "Tell me something I don't know. I am trying hard to overcome my clumsiness and work on my dueling skills" she said. "Hey may be I can help you. I am pretty good in DADA and the other subject that I required to be an auror.

"You are good Harry but you are not that good" Tonks said. "Oh! So you don't think I am good enough for you huh? I challenge you to a friendly duel. A friendly duel means no lethal spell. Do you accept it?" Harry asked.

"I do" Tonks said trying to control her laughter. After she managed to clam down a little she adds, "If it is a proper duel we will need a judge."

"I will ask Bill to do it. He would be a fair judge even though he is my bother" Harry said. Bill came down in to the common room from their second year dorm just when Harry finished the sentence.

"Will you officiate in our duel?" Harry asked him. "It's a non-lethal duel so your brother will live when I am through with him." Tonks said.

"Guess I don't have to worry about a death occurring on my watch. But the duel will be too one sided fo9r my liking" Bill said.

"Don't worry I will go easy on him." Tonks said laughing at Harry. "Well that would make it even more one-sided than before. I would be the referee only if Harry decided to go easy on you." Bill said.

Harry burst out laughing while Tonks face was turning red with anger. "I'll go easy on her bro. I will make this fight entertaining for you." Harry said teasing Tonks.

"I will wipe the smirk of your face and then I will take you to the cleaners." Tonks said getting anger. "Where are we going to duel?" she ask. "Follow me" Harry said and left the common room.

Harry took them to the seventh floor. "Why are we here? There is no place for a duel" Tonks asked Harry.

"Patience" Harry said while walking back and fort across a blank wall opposite to an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy attempting to train trolls for the ballet.

A door appeared in front to them. Tonks was a bit surprised by this. She never knew or heard about this room. Harry opened the door and bowed to Tonks holding her hand and kissed it he said, "Welcome to the room of requirements my lady." Tonks blushed at this and she forgot that she was anger at Harry.

She entered the room and saw a large dueling arena at the center of the room. "What is this room Harry? I have never heard about this room before" She asked the question that was plaguing her for few minutes.

"My dear lady this is the room of requirement. It changes itself to meet the requirement of the person who summons it. It is also know as the 'Come and Go Room' to the Hogwarts' house elves.

"So this room can provide all the stuff that we need?" Tonks asked thinking about all the kinky stuff she could do in this room.

"Alright you to love birds break it up" Bill said. Both of them blushed at Bill's comments.

"Let start the duel. The only rule is that no lethal spells are allowed. You get disqualified immediately. Non-verbal spells are allowed. The duel ends when one of the participants either gives up or is unconscious." Bill stated. Both of them agreed to the terms. "**Start!**" Bill shouted and left the arena.

Tonks made the first move by firing a non-verbal stunner at Harry. He easily side step it and fired a barrage of three stunners in quick succession. One aimed directly at Tonks one the other two at either sides of her.

Harry's silent casting surprised her. She lost a couple of precious seconds. She managed to put a decent shield up just in time. The first stunner shattered the shield on impact. Second and third just brushed passed her. She looked up to see a disarming spell heading towards her. She quickly dodged to the right and fired a Reducto at Harry. Harry easily deflected it back at her with twice as much speed. He fired a volley of stunners and disarmers very close to Tonks. She managed to shield against some tried to dodge the others never realizing that the curses weren't aimed at her.

Harry enjoyed spending time with Tonks. Right now he was more interested in giving Tonks a good work out than winning the duel.

Tonks decided to up the ante she fire a barrage of blasting curses, stunners and couple of cutting curse. Harry created a golden shield to absorb them all. Tonks in the mean time cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself. Harry smiled at Tonks futile attempt to use stealth_._ Tonks had moved behind Harry and cast a stunner at him. He cast a stunner at to point of origin of the pervious curse. Tonks had already moved from the spot towards right ready for her next attack. Little did she know that Harry was just playing with her. He decided to put a end to the pointless duel so cast a _Homenum Revelio _turned to the spot were Tonks appeared and fired a sleeping spell. The spell hit Tonks in the chest.

Harry waited to wake Tonks up. Bill left as soon as Harry was declared the winner. Harry could have easily reversed the effect of the spell but decided not as he was enjoying the sleeping form of Tonks.

Seeing Tonks sleep so peacefully reminded him of the first time they had sex in his pervious dimension. Tonks was the one who had taken his virginity on his fifteenth birthday.

**Flashback**

His Birthday party was a blast. He really enjoyed the time he spent with his friend and family. He remembered the gifts he received from them the most notable ones were Sirius giving him a two way mirror and Moody had given him a photo of the first 'Order of Phoenix' which included his parents. He was a little disappointed that Tonks hadn't given him a gift. Latter that night….

**(warning lemon ahead (a smut scene to be more precise))**

Tonks knocked on Harry's bedroom door. After receiving Harry's permission she entered the room and discreetly locked the door behind her.

"Wotcher Harry! Are you busy right now?" she asked. Harry looked at her. She was wearing a loosely fitting bathroom robe. Her ample cleavage was easily visible.

"I was just thinking about my life so far. Do you want something Tonks?" he asked. "I came here to give you your birthday present." She said in a neutral voice.

"Thanks but it isn't necessary to give me a gift." Harry told her trying to hide the excitement in his voice. Due to the miserable 10 years he had spent at the Number four Privet Drive he loved receiving gifts.

Tonks could see excitement in his eyes. She said, "You are going to love my gift" in a husky tone and disrobed herself. She wasn't wearing any undergarments.

Harry's mid went blank when he saw naked Tonks standing in front of him. His eyes were glued to Tonks large breast. Tonks smiled at Harry's reaction. She knew that he would like big breast so she reverted them to their natural form. Naturally her breasts were 38D. Normally she changed the size to 32C so that people won't think she is a big breasted bimbo.

She sat down on his bed and asked, "Harry have you ever been with a women before?" while placing her hand on the tent forming in Harry's pant. Harry instantly climaxed in his pants as Tonks hand touched his harden member through his pants.

"Guess that answers my question." Tonks said laughing. "Don't worry the night is still young" she added. Harry managed to regain his senses. He looked into Tonks gorgeous violet eyes and lost himself in them. He thought that Tonks was a pink headed angel.

Tonks slowly started to undress Harry. In his eagerness to help her Harry tore off his shirt. Tonks smiled at his eagerness.

Tonks gently pushed Harry onto his back. She looked into Harry's eye crawled upward on Harry's body in a sensual manner rubbing her breast all over him.

Harry was enjoying the sensation of Tonks rubbing her breasts on him. She straddled him. She placed a sensual kiss on Harry's lips.

Initially he didn't know how to respond. Noticing his hesitation she said, "Don't worry about anything Harry. You just enjoy your present." He could just nod. She captured his lips again. This time she deepened the kiss by penetrating his mouth with her tongue.

The friction between their bodies was causing Harry's member to harden again. Tonks realized this so she took his member into her hand and positioned it at the entrance of her womanhood. With one swift thrust she impaled herself on him.

Harry was in heaven. He completely loved every movement of this. He was enjoying the sensation of Tonks' womanhood wrapped around his member. He slowly developed a rhythm to match her pace.

They increased their pace as both of them were nearing their climaxes. Tonks was moaning in an animalistic manner. Harry was grunting. Tonks let out a loud moan when she climaxed. Harry felt the walls of Tonks' womanhood squeezing him. He released himself inside her.

"So Harry did you enjoy your first time?" she asked as she felt his member soften inside her.

"That was blood brilliant Tonks. Can we do it again some time latter?" he asked eagerly. "Sure lover boy but next time you will do all the work.

**End of flashback. (End of lemon)**

That just was the beginning of the good times he had with Tonks. Harry was brought out of his thought process by the sound of Tonks waking up.

Tonks woke up and realized that she was lying flat on the ground in front of Harry. She remembered that Harry had beaten her in a duel. She didn't have the proper words to express how embarrassing she felt losing to a second year student.

Harry offered her his hand and pulled her up. Due to her clumsiness she tripped and fell on Harry. Harry could balance himself in time and fell to the ground with Tonks on top of him.

"Tonks could you please get up?" Harry asked. Tonks deciding to have some fun with Harry pinned him to the ground with her body.

"If I was a couple of years older Tonks then I would really love this situation but right now I am too young to do any thing." Harry decided to flirt back with Tonks.

"I don't mind waiting for you to grow up a bit. I find that this is the most comfortable and convenient place to wait." She said flirting back.

"People will start to notice that we are missing. Plus my sisters will flay you for keeping me here." Harry said while trying to extract himself from Tonks clutches. The harder he tried the closer Tonks got to him.

"I don't mind sharing you with them." she said in a playful tone. This comment sparked Harry's vivid imagination.

"Come Tonks please let me go." He pleaded with her. "I will let you go if you promise not to tell any one that you defeated me in a duel and also you have to be my training partner" She stated.

After Harry agreed to her condition the both headed toward the common room.

A few weeks latter Harry and his friends were messing around on the Quidditch pitch. Hermione and Padma were on the ground with books open on their laps and papers around their feet. Harry was in the air when he grinned at an idea in his head. He swooped down almost touching the grass and plucked some flowers on his way. Harry twisted so he was hanging upside down with his legs interlocked on the broom. He was smiling and floated right in front of Padma who was oblivious to her surroundings. He floated so his face was directly in front of Padma's. Hermione looked over and jumped a bit but smiled.

Harry looked over to her and placed a finger over his lips. She nodded and he smiled and gently blew air from his mouth and it moved a wisp of hair that was across Padma's face. Her nose twitched and when she looked up from her book she screamed, "AHHHH!"

Harry started laughing, "Did I scare you?" He asked innocently.

Padma was gasping and glaring at the same time, "Harry please don't do that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Harry pouted, "Aww here, beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." He put his hand full of flowers in front of her. Padma smiled, she couldn't stay mad at him for long. She took them gently from his hand and put them up to her nose and smelled them.

She smiled again before saying, "You're forgiven."

'Once a womanizer always a womanizer.' Bill thought to himself.

Harry suddenly got an idea, "Why aren't you flying?" He asked. Padma stopped and looked scared, "I'm scared of heights." Harry smiled understanding. But then said, "Let's conquer that fear, come on." He flipped back over and picked her up and placed her on the broom with him.

Padma shook her head in panic. "I can't, Harry." Harry stopped, but then got on the broom with her and said into her ear, sending shivers down her neck, "Do you trust me?"

Padma did not hesitate, "Yes." Harry smiled and said softly as he put his hands on her waist, "I won't let you fall."

"Grab onto the broom and hold on tight. I'll steer." Harry instructed and she did as she was told, they took off into the air after a push from the ground.

They were flying for about a minute before Harry realized how stiff she was, "Relax." He breathed into her ear. Harry directed the broom over to the lake to a beautiful spot.

"Open your eyes." He whispered.

Padma slowly opened them and gasped at the sight. It was beautiful. The sky was red with some orange clouds that looked like mountains. After ten minutes of just gazing at the sky Padma leaned back into Harry's chest and sighed in content, he smiled and rested his cheek on her head.

The next morning Harry and Bill were walking towards the forest. Harry was going to show Bill thestrals. Bill found them intriguing. He wanted to study the connection they had with death.

Harry was carrying a basket full of raw meat in his hand. When they reached Hagrid's hut Harry saw a familiar blonde petting the thestrals. She looked serene as she stroked the huge skeletal spine.

Harry walked up behind her and said quietly, "Aren't they beautiful?" Luna jumped and turned to look at his voice but smiled when she saw him.

"Yes they are." She replied.

Luna felt oddly familiar to Bill but he couldn't exactly remember were he had met her before. The thestral in front of him diverted his attention from Luna. He began to study the specimen in front of him.

Harry set the basket down and crouched down to the level of a baby thestral and held his hand out. Luna just gazed at Harry as he softly stroked the small black winged horse making it croon.

"This is Morpheus. He was born about a couple of weeks ago, he's my favorite. He's got the most spunk out of them." Luna smiled again and watched as Harry grabbed a large piece of raw steak from the basket. He held out his hand and the baby thestral was delighted as it devoured the meat. Harry stood up and looked up to see more thestrals fly down from the sky. He turned to Luna.

"Could you help me feed them?" Luna nodded happily and said, "Oh yes!" Harry pulled the basket and took off the lid. Luna exclaimed, "Wow! It seemed like the basket never ended." Harry had place an auto refilling charm on the basket.

The pack of about thirty thestrals came down and was looking at the meat hungrily.

Luna stayed back and watched them as they ate the food that Harry brought them.

She turned to Harry and asked, "Why can't the others see them?"

Harry smiled sadly at her, "They can only be seen by people who have seen death." Luna nodded understanding, "Oh, ok."

Harry started again, "But some people avoid them, because their...different." Luna nodded sadly. "Did someone you know die?" She asked.

Harry sighed, "Yeah, couple of years ago I saw a few people die." He didn't want to press the subject further.

Luna nodded, "I lost my mum." She said simply. "She was a quite extraordinary witch, you know, but she did like to experiment and one of her spells went rather badly wrong one day. I was nine. I still feel very sad about it sometimes. But I've still got my Dad."

Harry nodded back to her, "Plus, it's not like you'll never see her again right?"

Luna smiled and nodded. "Exactly."

Harry Potter had intrigued Luna. The more time she spent with him she felt the chances of humanity to survive increasing. She also decided to be more careful around Bill from next time onwards. He is for some odd reason suspicious of me. If necessary I will have to modify his memories about me. Thought Harry seemed to be the more powerful of the two brothers Bill was more observant of the two.

After feeding the thestrals Harry and Bill headed for breakfast and saw that their sisters and friends were sitting at the table talking and eating. In the middle of breakfast the mail arrived. Harry saw Hedwig was carrying a basket and heading towards him. The basket contained homemade sweets and four letters. One of them was addressed to him while the others were addressed to his siblings.

The letters contained the usual stuff. Asking them about life at Hogwarts, classes, etc. It also informed them that their mother got a house elf.

During breakfast Bill was observing Luna's every move. He felt something was off about her. He wasn't paying much attention to their conversation that she was having. He decided to closely observe Luna when he realized he couldn't pick up any random or stray thought from her mind.

In November the atmosphere at Hogwarts had become volatile due to the beginning of the Quidditch season and the presence of the mysterious heir of Slytherin. Just a day before the Gryffindors Vs Slytherin match a group of Slytherins attacked Katie Bell and her friends when they were heading for their classes. Their main target was Bell as she is a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

The unconscious group of girls was found by Dumbledore. He took them to the hospital wing. When the news about the attack got out most of the Gryffindors were out to get Slytherin blood. Neville was rallying groups of students to attack the Slytherins. But Wood stopped his teammates and the aggressive members of the group from attacking.

Harry was caught in two minds whether to retaliate or to wait and allow the teachers to punish them.

He was reminded of a bigger problem when Wood said their team is one member short.

"I can play as a seeker and can use Potter as a chaser." Neville told Woods. "You can't decide who play and who doesn't there will be an emergency team meeting to decided our substitute player." Wood said to Neville.

"But I am the Boy Who Lived. I can decide what is best for the Gryffindor team." Neville said. Wood drew is wand at Neville and snarled, "**Go** to your dorm **Now**."

Neville snarled back, "How dare you I am…." He was cut of by more wands being pointed at him. Some of the wand tips were glowing anger red. Neville decided to obey Wood for now. He and his friends headed back to the second year dorm.

Next day many students in the great hall were surprised to see Bill Potter in Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

**Flashback**

Oliver Wood gathered his team members in a corner of the common room. He asked the prefects to empty the common room.

"Any suggestion on Katie's replacement?" He asked. Harry was the first to speak, "just for tomorrow's game I can convince my brother to play. He is probably as good as my dad if not better. "

Oliver got excited at the prospect of someone as good as James Potter on the team. "If he is that good why doesn't he play for the team" Angelina asked.

"He prefers to stay alone and never draw attention to himself. If it weren't for these dire circumstances I don't think he would agree to play." Harry answered.

"Ok it is your job to convince him to play them." Wood told Harry. "What about his broom and gear?" He asked.

"He has a nimbus 2000. I can lend him my spare gear." Harry replied.

**End of Flashback**

"How is he on the team? I should be on the team. I am the…" Neville angry shout was cut by Wood, "Shut up Longbottom. As a captain I can decide who can play on the team and who can't" who said it in an equally angry voice.

Dumbledore looked at this development with interest. He was surprised that Gryffindor hadn't retaliated in any form. He was a bit disappointed in Neville cause he tried to throw is weight around as' the BWL'. May be they are waiting for the match to start.

Bill smirked at Dumbledore's thought process.

**A/N 1) Sorry for the slow update. I had to rewrite this chapter.**

**2) Due to the site restrictions I cannot write a smut scene in detail. I might post the smut scene on another website.**

**3)Next update will be sooner than this one.**

**PLZ review.**


	16. Quidditch and Dueling

Chapter 16: Quidditch and Dueling

On a Quidditch Saturday Harry and Bill were waiting for rest of their team members to finish breakfast. Most of the Gryffindors were busy discussing about the upcoming match with Slytherin and inclusion of Bill in the team. Suddenly they all heard a lion's roar that echoed throughout the great hall; Harry looked up and smiled to see that Luna Lovegood had on her Lion head hat.

The Gryffindors were shocked. Harry walked up to Luna, "I love the hat Luna."

"It's good, isn't it?" said Luna happily. "I wanted to have it chewing up a serpent, to represent Slytherin, you know, but there wasn't time. Good luck Harry!"

"Thanks. But we don't need luck to win today. The match is already ours the only question is by how much we do win." Harry said to her.

"Having confidence is a good thing Harry but you shouldn't get overconfident," Luna said a bit disappointed at Harry's overconfidence. "You haven't seen Bill play yet. His presence on the team assures our victory in this match just wait and watch." Harry said in tone indicating the end of conversation.

They both took a seat near Parvati and Lavender. Luna was wearing what looked like a pair of orange radishes for earrings, a fact that Parvati and Lavender seemed to have noticed, as they were both giggling and pointing at her earlobes. Harry frowned at them but said to Luna, "I like the earrings, you're styling." Luna blushed and swatted his arm playfully.

The first Quidditch match of the season came, Gryffindor against Slytherin. Harry's family came hurrying over to wish Harry good luck as he entered the locker rooms. They all were surprised to see Bill in the locker room wearing Gryffindor Quidditch robes. His father smiled at him and patted his back. "I am proud of you son. Finally you decided to play Quidditch and not waste your immense talent," James said. "Don't get too excited dad this is just a one time thing. Katie the Gryffindor chaser was attacked by Slytherins yesterday when she was heading towards her classes. I agreed to do this only to teach them a lesson." Bill said dashing James hope of seeing Bill and Harry grow up to be Quidditch stars. Sylvia and little Lily came running to Harry who spread his arms and picked them both up.

"Ahhh how are my little sisters huh!" Giving them both sloppy kisses on their cheeks, Lily and Sylvia giggled giving him one of their own kisses saying, "Good."

"How are you son?" James Potter asked his eldest son and ruffled his hair. Harry smiled as he hugged his father then Leon. "I'm doing well dad."

James leaned down and whispered to Harry, "Harry there's a Quidditch scout here to see you play. Apparently word got out about how good you play so try your best okay? Don't worry about Bill over shadowing you he just in a league of his own. The scout is going to be sitting in the commentary box." Harry was shocked to hear that a scout was present but said, "Okay dad."

James smiled and started, "Have you pulled any pranks yet son? You have to continue with the Marauder legacy you know." James pleaded.

"James Potter! Do not try to turn our son into a trouble maker!" A voice screamed. James winced at his wife's tone and smiled weakly at her. Lily gave her oldest a hug and kiss on the cheek before Harry had to go get ready for the match.

"Dad this…" Harry pointed at Bill, "is going to be the best prank on Slytherins." James just grinned back at him.

"Slytherin has better brooms than us," he began in the locker room pacing back and forth. "No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. Bill you will have to co-ordinate your moves with rest of the team. It shouldn't be difficult for you if you as good as Harry says you are" he said the last part looking at Bill. He added, "We've trained harder than they have. We're going to make them curse the day they let that bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team."

"Just tell me by how much lead you want us to win. Leave all the worry about them having better brooms to me. I show you that brooms don't make a difference in a match their riders do. Harry will ensure that their seeker doesn't get the snitch before the desired score is attained." Bill said to Wood. Wood was taken aback by the seriousness of his tone. He said jokingly, "a lead of five hundred would be good." He added, "Realistically speaking just a win over them would be good" in a serious tone.

"Don't worry Wood. I can stop Malfoy from getting the snitch till we are 350+." Harry said in a serious tone. Fred and George asked Harry "is he really that good?"

"Just wait and watch" Harry said.

The teams headed towards the pitch. The Potter twins were in the rear. Bill was eyeing Flint and the pair of Slytherin beaters. Harry realized that he was marking his targets.

The captains shook hands trying to crush each others.

"Now, I want a nice clean game, from all of you." Madame Hooch's voice echoed and she looked pointedly at Harry who just winked at the teacher.

Harry looked up and saw the commentary box with the Blacks and Potters. Harry also saw the scout looking through a pair of omnioculars directed at Harry. 'I'll make dad proud_.' _Harry thought.

Madame Hooch launched the _Quaffle_ in the air. Flint easily caught in on his Nimbus 2001. Bill charged him at three times the normal speed of a Nimbus 2000 and stole the Quaffle from him. He charged towards the Harper another Slytherin chaser who was flying behind Flint at the same speed. At the last movement he moved slightly towards the left barely avoided to crash into Harper who had closed his eyes in fear. Bill launched the Quaffle towards he left most hoop. He scored before the Slytherin keeper could react. The crowd was stunned. They couldn't believe their eyes. Bill was moving so fast he could only be seen as a 'Red comet' from the stands. Lily almost fainted seeing Bill was going to collide with the Slytherin chaser. It had been too long since she had seen Bill play.

Wood was rendered speechless while the other team mates were in awe of Bill's speed. He Bill reached his fellow chasers and said, "34 more to go." This statement got them out of their daze. After ten minutes Gryffindor had scored ten goals. Bill had scored 8 while he had helped Angelina and Alicia to score one each.

Flint called for a time-out. They needed time to think of a new strategy to handle Bill. Right he was thinking that attacking Katie Bell wasn't a good idea.

The Gryffindor team gathered around Wood near the hoops that he was guarding. "I can't believe it we already are 100 points up." Wood said barely able to contain his excitement. "Be careful now. The Slytherins will try and use every dirty trick they have on you" he warned Bill.

Bill didn't seem to be paying attention to Wood's words. He turned to Harry, "get Malfoy injured now or I will deal with him" he said in an angry tone. Harry decided to get Malfoy out of the game before Bill got to him.

The as the play resumed Harry headed towards the Draco at first. Then he suddenly changed directions and headed towards the Slytherin hoops. Thinking that Harry has spotted the snitch Draco followed Harry. Both Bole and Derrick hurled Bludgers at Harry. He easy dodged them. He suddenly changed his direction and headed towards the ground at top speed. Not to be out done by Harry Draco also headed towards the ground at full speed. Since his broom was faster Draco was parallel to Harry in no time. Harry pulled up from his dive when he was 1 feet above the ground. His shoes brushed the grass blades. Draco couldn't control his broom at this speed crashed into the ground. The scout was amazed that Harry had performed the perfect Wronski Feint. What really surprised him was he speed at which he could pull up. 'This is the boy I actually came to see. It seems to me that he is good but his brother is better.'

"Oh wow! That's got to hurt! The Slytherin seeker has been plunged into the ground by the Gryffindor's favorite player Harry Potter who we all know and love.

Another time out was called for Madam Pomfrey to attend to Malfoy. In the mean time Bill scored five goals on a hapless Miles Bletchley.

"Bill since you are only going to play one game you shouldn't hold back. Floor the Slytherins." Harry said.

"I am not going to remove him from the team Harry. What do you mean holding back? I have never seen a professional player play like him. " Wood asked in a surprised tone.

"This isn't his A-game." Harry replied. "I won't be playing for the team after this match Wood. I am only playing this one because the Slytherins took out Katie in a wrong way. Attacking defenseless people when their back is turned is a big 'no-no' in my books." Bill said.

The match resumed in a few minutes. The Slytherin beaters Bole and Derrick hit the two Bludgers at Bill simultaneously from the two opposite sides. Bill surprised everyone by catching both the Bludgers in his out stretch hands. He smirked at the two beaters and launched the Bludgers back at them with three times the speed. The stunned beaters got hit on the head fell down 30 feet. The impact with the Bludgers cracked their skulls while the fall broke their remaining bones.

They were out for good. The team had to continue to play without their beaters. The Slytherin chasers did their level best to score. If the managed to get passes Wood, Bill use to block their goal attempt. Flint was getting angrier by the second. No matter what he did he couldn't stop the Gryffindor assault or penetrate their defense.

In his anger and frustration he pulled Bill's hand as the Quaffle was approaching him. Bill instantly pivoted on his hand that Flint was holding and swirled his legs over his broom. With his other hand he held the handle of his broom and used its tail to hit the Quaffle towards the centre hoop to score another ten points. He then casually flipped himself and landed on his broom on the other side of Flint.

The crowd was speechless at this. Even Lee had no words to express that move. All the Potters were reminded how good Bill really is on the broom.

"Finally he has decides to play his top game" Harry said. This got madam Hooch out of her stupor and blew her whistle to award a penalty to Gryffindor for Flint's illegal move of grabbing Bill.

Bill taking the penalty shot lobed the Quaffle at the left hoop. Miles thought he could finally stop his shot headed towards the left hoop. When he got there to his horror he saw the Quaffle swirl mid air and head towards the right hoop. It was an easy goal.

Gryffindor lead the Slytherins by 320 points. Suddenly Bill felt the same mysterious power he felt when Neville fell down. He tried to scan the field for its source.

Suddenly Harry heard a whistle as a Bludger flew by him, nearly hitting his face.

"Whoa..." He shouted. 'This shouldn't be happening, I haven't seen Dobby. Someone else must be attacking me.' Just then another Bludger went flying pass his head when Harry ducked.

"Close one, Harry!" George yelled as he passed. Harry looked again and both the Bludgers were heading towards him. He bolted toward the other end of the pitch.

Lee Jordan was commented, "Gryffindor lead, three thirty points to zero. And it looks as if a Bludgers really like the Potters." Many faces turned to Harry and watched him. Harry cursed under his breath. He couldn't destroy the Bludgers, it was against the rules and they would lose if he did. Harry was doing his best to dodge them.

As the score reached 350 Bill stood up on his broom and headed straight towards Harry. Harry saw Bill coming towards him. He knew what Bill was planning. He just hoped that his mother doesn't kill him for pulling this stunt.

As Bill neared Harry, he jumped from his broom and landed on Harry's broom handle. He effortlessly caught both the Bludgers headed towards Harry and jumped off Harry's broom. Bill managed to land on his falling broom. Still standing up on it and holding the Bludgers in his hands he landed his broom on the ground and yelled, "Harry catch the snitch and finish the game.

Lee Jordan cheered, "Oh what a move! The Gryffindor's newest chaser is bloody brilliant."

"Jordan!" McGonagall shouted at him but she also agreed with his views. In her life she hadn't seen anything like it.

Bill tried to analyze the enchantment on the Bludgers. Realizing what he was doing Luna cancelled her control over them.

After the unknown force was cancelled Bill launched the Bludgers at Flint. One of them caught him in the head while the other hit his gut. Flint also crashed into the ground.

The non- Slytherin section of the crowd cheered him. Harry could hear the distant roar of Luna's Lion hat. He needed to catch the snitch now before they forfeit.

Suddenly Harry saw a golden wing and flew fast to the location. Harry easily grabbed the snitch and ended the match at 520 to 0 in Gryffindor's favor.

"How dare you fly so recklessly?" Lily Potter screamed at Bill. "You almost gave me a heart attack." She said calming down a little. As Harry landed near by she hugged both of them. "Promise me you won't fly so recklessly again." She told Bill. "Don't worry mum I am not going to play any more Quidditch any time soon" Bill said. "You injured all those players on purpose." Lily said. "They got what they deserved mother. They were the ones to who attacked Katie Bell."

Harry wasn't paying attention to what Bill said. He loved the feeling of his mother's body against him. He felt like holding her like this forever. He let her go as Little Lily launched herself at his legs and hugged him. "Are you alright big brother?" She asked in a concerned voice. "I am fine Little Lily. Bill took care of the rouge Bludgers that were after me" He said.

Lily Potter was beside herself, "Alright! Alright! You should get the Bludgers checked for tampering" She told to her sons. Harry caught Bill's eye and nodded at him.

The Quidditch team around him laughed and Wood looked at his seeker/ chaser duo proudly, "Great capture, Harry. Bill you play spectacularly. You can join the team on regular basis." Lily and Amy glared at the Quidditch captain and he grimaced at the looks. "I told you Oliver before the start of the game that I am only going to play one game." Bill told him.

Madame Pomfrey was attending To Flint's wounds. She was levitating his broken form to the hospital wing.

While leaving the match, Harry and Bill were pulled aside by their father. "I want you to meet someone." They walked up to a tall lean man with short brown hair and blue eyes that seemed to glow with excitement.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter" The man addressed Harry and Bill. "My name is Marcus North and I work for the ministry in the department of magical sports. I had the pleasure of watching both of you play in this match and in all my years of being a scout, let me just say that I have never seen anything like this. Both of you are young men with tremendous amount of talent and determination. I was just discussing with your father if both of you would want to play professionally."

"Thank you for the offer. I will have to decline it though. I don't normally play Quidditch. I played today because the three members of the Slytherin team attacked a member of Gryffindor team last night. They needed to be taught a lesson." Bill said politely.

Harry on the other hand was awestruck and said, "But sir, I also have school to worry about and am very serious about my grades."

North waved it off, "That would be no problem my boy. All of the matches are at night and on the week-ends." Harry nodded and said he would think about it after he discussed it with his family.

Harry and Bill spent some time with their family after the game. Rosa, Sakura, Alex and Yuna had also joined them.

Three days later Harry saw a small group of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Rosa and Hermione waved him over.

"They're starting a Dueling Club!" said Hermione. "First meeting's tonight!"

"Could be useful," Ron said to Harry and Alex as they went into dinner. "That depends on the teacher. If any one other than Lockhart is teaching than I will attend." Bill said.

"Shall we go?" Yuna asked them all.

Harry smiled he held out his arm for her to take and said, "We shall." Harry held out is other arm for Hermione who looked confused.

Harry and his friends arrived at he club at eight o'clock that evening to the Great Hall.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione as they edged into the chattering crowd. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young - maybe it'll be him." Rosa piped in. Harry saw Lockhart walk onto the stage and said, "I wish."

Lockhart waved an arm for silence, "Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works." Harry rolled his eyes and pretended to faint like a fangirl, falling back to be caught by Sakura and Yuna. They looked down at him as he grinned up at them. Sakura tried not to laugh and smacked his forehead before pushing him upright again. Yuna just glared at him.

"Ow. That hurt." Harry pouted to his sister who just leaned up and kissed his forehead. Harry's pout changed into a smile at this. They turned their attention back to the platform.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart. Snape walked up smoothly to the stage with his usual scowl on his face. He looked like he would rather be kissing a Dementor, than standing on the stage.

"Wouldn't it be great if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear.

"Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I've finished with him. Never fear." Lockhart proclaimed loudly. "You should be more worried that he would finish you off" muttered Harry. "Unfortunately that is not going to happen." Bill said in a low voice.

"Now both of us will show you how to duel." Both pointed their wands at their opponent and then bowed to each other. The both took their dueling stances. Observing their stances Harry could tell that Snape wasn't taking this duel seriously while Lockhart had a ridicules stance which only looked good.

"One - two - three -" Lockhart said with a smug smile.

Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a flash of red light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet and landed on the end of the platform.

The Slytherins and many other houses cheered, mostly boys. "Do you think he's all right?" Hermione squealed worriedly.

"Who cares?" said Harry, Ron and Alex together as Lockhart got unsteadily to his feet.

Lockhart walked back to his previous position an embarrassed smile on his face, "An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy-"

Professor Snape interrupted in a silky voice, "Perhaps it would be prudent if you first teach the students to block unfriendly spells."

Lockhart narrowed his eyes, stopped and turned around, "An excellent suggestion professor Snape. Let's have a round of people come up. Ah Potter, how about you give it a try." Lockhart smirked at Harry, obviously thinking him to be a bad dueler. Many people started talking and whispering excitedly. Harry smiled and walked around to the end, people patting him on the back as he did.

"I'll allow you to pick the other opponent Professor Snape." Lockhart said. Snape got a cruel, twisted smile on his face.

"Lets make this a bit interesting Professor. Let Potter face off against his twin. Since they are twins they should be evenly matched." Snape said with a hungry gleam in his eye as he looked scathingly at Harry.

Harry stood behind Lockhart pissed off but never losing eye contact with Snape. 'That greasy bastard, he's trying to make fight my own brother_. _I can't fight Bill not in public at least.' Bill said, "I am not going to fight my brother for your viewing pleaser professor." "You will do as I tell you to do or you would be losing house points. If you mess with me I'll crush your arrogance. No matter what is on the out side a Potter is always arrogant on the inside." Snape sneered at him. Harry didn't like this one bit. Snape was making Bill angry and like a fool didn't even notice the change in Bill's demeanour. "Do I look like a person how cares about house points" Bill said coldly. He added, "If you insult my family one more time then…." Snape cut him of with a taunt, "then you will do what? Run to you father like a little girl or go to you Big brother Harry for help."

'Big mistake' Harry thought. "I challenge you to a wizard's duel of honor. If you lose you will make a public apology to me as well as my father for slandering the name of Potter. Do you accept?"

"If you lose then your father will have to do the same for tormenting me during my years at Hogwarts." Snape snarled.

"Agreed. The rules of the duel are simple 1) Non- Verbal spells only.

2) Every form of magic is allowed. Including dark and forbidden magic. Are the terms clear to you?" Bill asked.

"Yes. I am feeling generous today so I will let your brother officiate this duel." Snape said with smirk thinking that the Potter brat has dug his own grave.

"I will give you some tips on how to duel" Said Lockhart when Bill step up on to the stage and blocked his way. "Get out of my way you fraudster." Bill said I an annoyed tone and with a flick of his wand sent him flying towards the nearest wall.

The near by girls ran to help Lockhart. Harry groaned seeing that Yuna was one of them. "Alright. Combatants get ready. Start!" Harry said.

Snape made the first move and attacked Bill with a stunner. Bill just stood there in its path doing nothing. Snape thought he already won the duel. At the last movement Bill flicked his wand an sent the stunner back at Snape with twice as much power and speed. Snape was barely able to doge the spell as it broke through a hastily erected shield.

"Is that all you got? A pathetic stunner! Any seventh year Hogwarts student can do better than that. I heard a rumor that you knew more dark curses when you were in you first year than most of Hogwarts seventh year students." Bill taunted him.

Snape got angry and fired to powerful cutting curses and one 'Reducto' aimed at Bill's head. Bill created a silver colour shield which easily absorbed the spells. "That's much better if you are a seventh year student. But overall it is still pathetic display of magic. Come some me the stuff that made you an inner circle death eater." Bill said.

Snape paled at this, "I am no death eater" he shouted and launched is patented 'Sectumsempra' at him. Harry's eyes widened seeing the curse.

Bill stopped the curse by erecting a golden dome in front of him. Snape was shocked that Bill could stop such a dark curse so easily.

"Finally you are in the mood to come out play." Bill said in a baby voice that Bellatrix was so fond of.

Snape got so angry he stop thinking straight and hurled a volley of extremely dark curses at him. Bill easily blocked them with his shield or let so of them hit the wall behind him.

Snape was getting more frustrated by the second. None of his spell seemed to be penetrating Bill's shield. Bill laughed at Snape's frustration, "Now I guess is my turn to attack." With that he sent multiple stunners and disarmers at Snape. Snape's shield cracked under the barrage. He was hit by a stunner and a disarmer simultaneously. This sent Snape fly backwards by few meters and landed on the ground unconscious. His wand was resting in Bill's hands.

Harry declared Bill the winner of the match and revived Snape. He just snatched the wand from Bill's outstretched hand and left the hall.

Every non- Slytherin student applauded Bill for winning against Snape. Some of the Slytherins students all applauded him.

Next day at breakfast Dumbledore called Bill and asked, "Why did you attack professor Lockhart before the duel started? It's against the rules to attack a school teacher. You will be serving detention for it." Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone.

"There are two type of people that I can't bear to be with the first is someone too full of himself while the other is a fraudster. Professor Lockhart seems to a unique combination of the two." Bill said in a joking tone.

Dumbledore frowned at this and said, "This is no joking matter." "Seriously speaking I had the right to kill Lockhart for blocking my way when I was heading to face an honor duel. I let him go because I don't want to get human blood on my hands at a young age." Bill said to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes harden. He tried to read Bill mind forgetting that he was an Occlumens. All he could see was darkness. It seemed that Bill's mind wasn't present. "Headmaster I just that you refrain from entering my mind. You aren't good enough to get through Harry's shield you can never bypass mine." Bill said in his usual indifferent tone.

Professor Snape was absent for breakfast that day. All his classes were also cancelled. He was in his room brooding about his defeat to a Potter brat.

**A/N: 1) I know the duel was a bit one sided but what do you expect when an insect tries to go up against a powerful being?**

**2) Rest of the people will think that Bill played superbly in the match won't remember exactly what he did.**

**3) They also won't remember the exact details of the duel they will only remember that Snape was defeated by Bill.**

**4) Luna just wanted to test Harry's abilities.**

**5) I read my earlier chapters and I realized that I have butchered the English language in them. So I have gotten my self a beta reader. He would be editing the pervious chapters. I would repost them as I receive the edited version of the chapters from him. In the mean time I will continue with the story. **

**6) I know that this is a short chapter. I will try and update the next one soon.**

**Plz review.**


	17. The darkness within

Chapter 17: The darkness within

**A/N 1) TheArchive**: **Please login or leave** **your** **Email id so I can contact you. Any way I just said that people won't remember the details. They would remember certain events occurring. I had said in the earlier chapters that Bill has some of his powers required to survive on earth. One of them is memory modification.**

**2) The previous chapter was one of the few chapters that Bill plays the central role. Mostly he will play second fiddle to Harry.**

**Warning: this chapter contains violence, a fake attempt to rape (nothing graphical), brutal killings.**

That day there were no DADA or potion classes. Snape wasn't ready to come out of his quarters while Lockhart was busy recuperating in the hospital wing.

During lunch Harry was busy talking with Hermione and Padma about their studies. Ron was hogging the food as usual. Suddenly Harry notice Bill tensed up. 'Rosa and Sakura are in danger' he told Harry over their link. 'They are on the second floor near DADA class room.' Hearing this Harry bolted out of the great hall. Bill followed him at a more sedate pace placing a compulsion charm on Hermione and Padma. As soon as Harry reached out side the great hall he shadow traveled and appeared near DADA class room he saw that his twin sisters were cornered by a group of four Slytherin fifth years. He saw that both of his sisters were slightly bruised and were disarmed. He was finding it difficult to keep his temper in check.

"We are going to make an example out of both of you." Harry heard their leader say. "We are going to teach your brothers that no one messes with the Slytherins and gets away with it" Said the second boy. Harry noticed that the Slytherins that cornered his sisters are the spawns of free death eaters. As they were about to make their move Harry with a flick of his wand levitated all of them by their legs.

He started radiating with power. "I will show you what happens when you mess with the Potters. Harry summoned and pocketed their wands. An electric blue spell with black lighting crackling around it left Harry's wand and hit them. It was a shadow mage's version of the Cruciatus Curse. The curse was 10 times stronger than the actual Cruciatus curse but it didn't allow the person to go insane.

The howls of pain from the four students could be heard through out the school.

Bill was watching Harry torture the fifth year Slytherin students. When Harry noticed Bill's presence he looked at him. "I am here just to watch. I am not going to stop you from hurting someone who hurt our family members" Bill said.

The howls of the Slytherins drew the attention of Dumbledore and the other faculty members in the great hall. They ordered the prefects to keep the students under control and left to find the source of the terrible screams.

Dumbledore had a bad feeling about this. He thought the Slytherin monster has attacked some students.

Rosa and Sakura were very scared to see Harry like this. They were glad when they saw that Harry had come to rescue them. After the charms class got over they were ambushed by the Slytherin quartet. They were surprised to see Harry in this part of the castle right now. They thought that he would be in the great hall for lunch.

Bill silently stood behind Harry. "Harry change your curse, the teachers are approaching us." Bill said.

Harry changed his curse to a mild pain curse before the professors could see him.

Dumbledore was shocked at the sight in front of him. Harry Potter was torturing four Slytherin fifth years. Bill was casually leaning against the wall and watching Harry torture them. While their sisters were who were slightly bruised and were taking support of the wall on the opposite side.

He guessed what had transpired here. But there were few questions also arising in his mind. "Let them go Mr. Potter" he said in a voice laced with power.

"Don't interfere in this headmaster. They had the audacity to attack **our sisters**." Bill said emphasizing the last two words. "They should consider themselves lucky that Harry is the one dealing with them and not me."

"What they did was wrong and would be punished for that. There was no need for both of you to retaliate in this manner. You could have called a teacher." Professor McGonagall told them sternly.

"Let me rephrase my words for you. These boys are very lucky that Harry is the one teaching them a lesson for attacking our family members and not me. I would have killed them without a second thought after declaring a 'Blood Feud' between our families. Still think Harry should have gone and called you?"

All the professors present barring Dumbledore gasped at this. "You can't be serious about killing them they are just students."

"Headmaster the age of the person doesn't matter to him. These four thought that they could put us in our place by attacking our sisters." Harry said cancelling the levitation spell on the four of them.

"Unlike him I believe in second chance. They have used up their first and are on their second chance now. If they ever attack a member of our family again then we can make that their lives are worst then death." Harry said in a voice filled with power.

Dumbledore looked at them with disappointment in his eyes. 'I should prevent these two from going dark. Talking about killing kids is a sure sign that they are turning dark.' Dumbledore thought to him self.

"There is darkness in the heart of every human headmaster even your. It is the choices we make define our character and not our thought process. Always remember that I follow the code of a warrior. For me the world is divided into three groups, 1) the people who are with me – my allies and my family. 2) The people who are against me – my enemies. 3) The people who don't matter – that includes everyone else who isn't in the first two groups. You headmaster right now are in the third group for me. So it really doesn't matter what you think about me. Harry on the other hand has great respect for you sir." Bill said and headed towards Rosa and Sakura.

Filius knew the warrior code and didn't say any thing. He also stopped McGonagall and Sprout from saying anything.

"They should be fine Headmaster I just used minor pain spells on their privates. I never realized that they couldn't bear a little pain. The same pain that they were planning dishing out on my little sisters." Harry said.

Bill lifted his younger twin sisters from the ground while slightly modifying their memories about the event and placing a complete set of false memories for Dumbledore or any Legilimens to see.

"You can confirm our story with the twins. They can probably tell you of what transpired here in detail." Harry told the headmaster after he received a telepathic message form Bill.

Dumbledore used Legilimency on Rosa and Sakura to verify their story. After seeing what had happen he couldn't blame the boys for acting in this manner. He would have done the same thing if he was in their place.

"I can understand why you reacted in this manner boys take your sisters to the hospital wing and get them treated. I will deal with these four when the wake up.

Dumbledore secured the four with ropes. "Minerva call the DMLE. Tell them to send a couple of aurors."

"Albus what happen? Why have you tied them up? They should be taken to the hospital wing." Minerva questioned Dumbledore.

"The potter twins didn't say much but I checked their minds. These four were attempting to rape them. If Harry hadn't stopped them who known what might have happened. I don't tolerate rapists in the school." Dumbledore said in a stern voice.

Unfortunately for the Slytherins it was James Potter who answered Minerva's call. He bought Kingsley Shacklebolt with him. On Dumbledore's statement James arrested the four of them and told Shacklebolt to take them to the holding cell in the ministry. He immediately Floo called Lily and told her to come to Hogwarts.

He rushed to the hospital wing to see his daughters. He saw madam Pomfrey was treating their wounds and Harry was holding their hands.

"Are you two alright?" James asked. "They are fine dad. I took care of the idiots that attacked them." Harry said.

"They are right now in auror custody. Your mother is on the way here. I will need your statements latter on. I am personally going to see that they are punished. I will ensure that their family money cannot get them out of this situation." James said with venom in voice.

"Dad these wands belong to them. I took it from them before I tortured them." Harry said handing over the wands to his father.

"It is good you were there to defend your sisters but you shouldn't have tortured them. They could use it in their defense." James said to Harry.

"It was a choice of either me torturing them or Bill killing them outright, take your pick." Harry told his father."

At that movement Lily burst into the hospital wing followed by professor McGonagall. She rushed to her daughters and pulled them in a hug. She inquired about their well being and thanked Harry for being there for them.

(((O)))

In the great hall the student body was getting impatient. Most of them were worried. Hermione and Padma were concerned about Harry's well being. He seemed to have abruptly left the hall during the meal.

Dumbledore entered the hall and said, "The situation is under control. It seems that four fifth year Slytherin students attacked the younger set of the Potter twins. Luckily for them the older set of Potter twins was just around the corner. The sounds that you all heard were of the four Slytherins being dealt with."

(((O)))

The Carrow's , the Macnair's, the Mulciber's and the Rowle's were informed about their sons being held in custody and were being charge for attempt to rape the daughters of an 'Ancient and Noble house' of Potters.

The heads of these four families rushed to the ministry in an effort to secure their wards freedom.

Amelia Bones the head of Magical Law Enforcement stopped them from meeting their wards. She saw this as an opportunity to get back at the death eaters who escaped imprisonment.

(((O)))

'Don't you think you went a little over board by fabricating such a memory?' Harry asked Bill after he saw the memory that Bill had created.

'No. they decided to mess with our family. You might have saved their lives now but they couldn't go unpunished. The deaths of our enemies have been set in motion and there is nothing you can do to stop them.' Bill replied telepathically.

Harry didn't argue much because he knew that people involved were death eaters, their supporters and the children of death eaters aspiring to be future death eaters.

(((O)))

James reached the ministry hold cell after informing his father about the attack. He needed his fathers help if he was going to go up against four old families. The Mulciber's were an ancient and a noble family like the Potter. '_This case probable is my most difficult case till date_' James thought. '_I need to get both Sirius' and Amelia's help to see this through to the end_.'

He saw his boss wait for him. The four Slytherins hadn't woken up yet. "James what is going on? I had four heads of prominent family demanding the release of their wards. Please tell me you have a strong case against them." Amelia said to James.

James went on to explain the incident to her. He presented their wands and told her what Dumbledore found out using Legilimency.

"We will have to be very careful. If we play our cards right we can final get back at the death eaters who walked freely." She told him.

(((O)))

Marius Mulciber the head of the ancient and noble house of Mulciber entered the great hall. All the students turned their attention towards the intruder. "Albus I demand the charges against my grandson to be dropped." He said.

"I am afraid that's not possible Marius" Dumbledore said in his normal grandfatherly tone, "he has to be punished for his crime."

"It wasn't even a rape. You can't seriously be thinking of punishing all of them for attempted rape. How do you know that those trollops weren't leading them on? They could have been after our money." He said.

"That enough! I don't want to hear one more word against my sisters." Harry shouted standing up.

"Clam down. We shall discus this matter in private." Dumbledore said trying to take control of the situation.

"Albus you are telling me that you are going to charge my grandson for attacking half bloods. That is simply unacceptable. The Potters were well respected Purebloods until that James decided to marry that Mudblood whore of his."

Harry was finding it difficult to control his anger. Harry pulled his wand out, "Never insult my mother or …"

"Or what? Do you know I can declare a blood feud with your family for threatening me kid? I can wipe out you and the rest of the male members of your family and use your women as my personal whores."

At that movement Harry understood what Bill had said to him earlier. "You don't have the guts to declare a blood feud old man." He said with venom in his voice.

"I Marius Mulciber the head of the ancient and noble house of Mulciber declare Blood feud with the ancient and noble House of potter. Victorious house shall get all the property of the defeated one. So mote be it."

As soon as he uttered these words his head rolled of his shoulders. His remaining body fell backwards. The students near the body started screaming. Some of them fainted at the site of blood flowing from the headless body.

"Silence!" Dumbledore said with an amplified voice. "Harry there was no need to kill him. I could have made him take back the feud." Dumbledore said with great disappointment in his voice.

"I didn't kill him Headmaster. Bill did. I guess Mr. Mulciber didn't pay attention to the Hogwarts motto. Within an hour the ancient and noble house of Mulciber will cease to exist." Harry said try hard to maintain a straight face.

It was then that Dumbledore noticed that Bill was missing.

"Where is Bill?" Dumbledore asked a bit worried. "He is probable on the way to the Ministry holding cell. But you can't stop him before you can contact them Peter would be dead. It's better for you headmaster that you don't interfere in this. There is nothing you can do to stop him. He would be killing every one who shares a blood line with the Mulciber."

Harry's close friends were stunted by this proclamation. The purebloods knew that when a blood feud is declared between two families they tend to wipe each other out. But even they couldn't fathom the thought of a second year student wiping out an entire family.

(((O)))

Bill entered the holding cell at the ministry. James, Sirius and Amelia who were busy talking saw him approaching them.

"Bill what are you doing here? Has something happened at Hogwarts?" James asked.

"I am just here to kill Peter" saying that Bill cut Peter Mulciber into two equal vertical halves with a flick of his wand. All the three adults present were shocked by his actions. "Marius Mulciber declared a blood feud with the house of Potter. I have already spilled his blood and his grandson's blood. His remaining family members are next." With that Bill left the flummoxed adults behind.

"What the hell just happened here?" Sirius asked.

"If what he said is true and a Blood feud has been declared between two ancient and noble houses then we must act quickly." Amelia said.

"James go home and gather your family. I will go to Hogwarts and find out what happened. Sirius come with me." Amelia ordered them.

Amelia ordered the junior aurors on duty to remove the body.

(((O)))

Bill teleported himself to Mulciber's family manor. He blasted the door and shattered all the wards in one go. The family house elves came to stop him. He stunned them.

Next he saw Evan Mulciber getting ready to fight him. With a flick of his wand he cut Evan horizontally into two.

His wife and younger daughter of ten years were also cut down. He made their deaths less painful and quick.

**A/N: 1) Sorry for the delay in update. Due to renovations being carried out at my home I couldn't access my pc for more than a week. **

**2) This chapter is short because it is very difficult to type a chapter on a mobile phone.**

**3) I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**4) There might be some spelling or grammatical mistakes. Please bear with me for this chapter.**


	18. Azkaban & fallout

Chapter 18: Azkaban & fallout

**A/N: 1) I got a lot of review saying how Bill could kill an innocent girl when he follows the warrior's code. A warrior eliminates all threats or potential threats to his family. The young girl was a potential threat in the future.**

**He killed of the female members also to prevent any retaliation from them in the future.**

**2) Even though Harry has fought a war with Voldemort and won his is still a kind hearted person. He won't use force unless it absolutely becomes necessary.**

At Hogwarts Amelia and Sirius entered the great hall and saw the beheaded body of Marius Mulciber. The students except the Potters were lead to the common rooms by the prefects. Dumbledore noticed that the head of DMLE enter the followed by Sirius.

"Sirius! Since you're here with the head of DMLE I take it that Bill killed Peter." Harry stated. He added, "see professor its pointless to try and stop him. He will hunt down any one with Mulciber blood or a person related to that family either by blood or marriage."

All the people in the room paled after hearing Harry's proclamation. "So it true that a blood feud is declared between two ancient and noble houses?" Amelia asked Dumbledore.

"No." Harry stated. He added "The blood feud is between an ancient and noble house of Mulciber and the noble and the most ancient house of Potter, madam Bones."

"Harry from when did you start paying attention to the blood status of your house? From when did Bill become a clod blooded killer?" Sirius asked with a grim face.

"He is not a cold blooded killer Sirius. The Mulciber declared the blood feud after insulting the house of Potter. I was the one stopping him from killing the four students that attacked our sisters. Marius Mulciber gave him an excuse to kill his family by declaring a blood feud against us. Bill always has and always will follow the code of a warrior." Harry said to Sirius.

"So he is killing all his enemies?" Amelia asked becoming worried.

"No madam Bones he is eliminating the threat to his family." Harry said.

"I didn't think that big brother could kill any one. I always pictured him as a peace loving person." Rosa said in utter disbelief that one of her elder brother could kill a human.

"He is doing it to protect us Rosa. You heard the things that fellows said before Bill beheaded him, didn't you?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura is right Rosa. Purebloods sometimes follow stupid old laws which benefit them. Using these laws they can kill anyone they want. Bill is just using one of their own laws against them. Plus he is killing a family of branded death eaters. The way is see it he is doing this world a favor. In my books a good death eater is a dead death eater." Harry said.

Madam Bones couldn't fault Harry's logic but it was strange to hear such type of thinking from a 12 year old.

"Harry I thought you said every body deserves a second chance. Even death eaters deserve a second chance." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster barring Snape which branded death eater has reformed? By now they all have used up all their chances." Harry said in a respectful tone.

"James has gone to get his family over here professor I think it would be better if we all move to your office." Sirius said.

(((o)))

"What? Bill killed someone?" Lily shouted. "Are you sure James?" "Yes Lily I saw it with my own eyes. He said that Mulciber have declared a blood feud on us so he is eliminating them. He had already killed two of them. I don't know how he reached the ministry from Hogwarts or how did he disappear from the ministry before I could get to him. We have to go to Hogwarts. You take the kids there I will go and get my parents there. I guess Vanessa is safe because she is married." James said to Lily.

Lily couldn't believe that her son was a killer. She never imagined that Bill was so serious about the warrior's code that he would start killing people to protect his family. She was having mixed feelings at the movement. She was proud that her son would go to such lengths to protect his family at the same time she was saddened about her son killing people.

(((o)))

**At Potter manor**

James parents were surprised by the news that Mulciber family had declared a blood feud on them. Usually power old houses didn't declare blood feud with other equally powerful old houses.

"We need to get to Hogwarts quickly. Bill has some how manage to kill 2 of the Mulciber family members after the feud was declared. He killed Marius at Hogwarts and Peter in the ministry holding cell right in front of my eyes." James said to his shocked parents.

"Finally that boy is showing us that he is a true Potter. I didn't think your sons had it in them to justify themselves as heirs to our house." Lisa said.

"This is very serious matter dear. Bill shouldn't have acted in such a hothead manner. I don't mind him killing off are enemies he should have used caution when he moved against an ancient and a noble house." Harold told both of them.

(((o)))

"James do you have any news about Bill's whereabouts?" a worried Lily asked her husband.

"Mom you shouldn't worry about him. Bill can handle himself. You just hope that Bill stops his kill spree when he wipes the immediate family members out and doesn't go after the extended family." Harry said to his mother.

"You think your brother has gone on a killing rampage?" Amelia asked him.

"I won't call it a rampage. But he would spill the blood of every member in their family. The only question is how big does he consider their family to be?" Harry replied.

"Well at least two members of the Mulciber family our out of his reach as they are in Azkaban's maximum security cells." Amelia said.

Harry smirked at her. His smirked sent a chill down her spine. "By my calculation they would be dead by now."

"That's preposterous your brother isn't strong enough to by pass the wards at Azkaban." Lisa said in utter disbelief.

"Just goes to show how wrong you are grandmother." Everyone turn to see Bill casually standing there.

(((o)))

**Flashback at Azkaban **

Bill teleported himself to a small island in middle of the North Sea. Azkaban stood in the middle of the island in its full glory.

He saw Dementors hovering around the ground in a manner which indicated that they were patrolling the area. He felt the strong wards of Azkaban.

As he approached the main entrance of the prison the Dementors in his path glided out of his way as quickly as they could.

Couple of guards present at the entrance presented no challenge to him. They were stunned and bound before they could even notice his presence.

Bill had some difficulty in locating Frank Mulciber and his wife Dominique. They were beheaded by him in seconds after he found their locations.

After that Bill used a blood locater spell to see if any one with this bloodline still existed. He decided that the remaining connections were weak indicated all the immediate family members were wiped out. He wasn't surprised to find weak connections knowing that pureblood families mostly inbreed amongst themselves.

(((o)))

Harry broke the silence by saying, "you know that the ministry will be after your hide for your actions, don't you?"

"Yup! But you are there to deal with them big brother, aren't you? Politics isn't my cup of tea. I a pretty sure I haven't broken any law so they can't do much. Am I right madam Bones?" Bill asked.

"I don't think officially the ministry can do any thing to you. But with backing of few powerful families you and your family might be put in a spot of bother." Amelia said after contemplating for few minutes.

"Bill what you did was very wrong. You can't just start killing people. Even now you aren't showing any remorse for the lives you have taken. You are starting to head down to the path of the dark side." Dumbledore said with disappointment in his voice.

Bill could see that his parents were at a loss for words and surprisingly his grandmother was feeling very proud.

"Headmaster looking at you I still haven't been able to figure out why does Harry respects you so much. You could have saved so many lives by killing death eaters in the first war against Voldemort. Instead of that you just sat on your high horses and sputtered nonsense of giving people a second chance. If people start killing off your allies they shouldn't be given a second chance. They should be either killed or be given a fate worse then death. Even with Grindelwald you just let your old friend go on a rampage and did nothing to stop him. Correct me if I wrong headmaster you finally faced him because you thought that it might shameful on your part to wait any longer for him to come to his senses." Bill said fiercely.

Most of the people in the room did not believe that Dumbledore could have been friends with Grindelwald.

"It's true." Dumbledore said with tears in his eyes. "But how did you find out? Not many people know this." Dumbledore asked with slightly crackling voice.

"I am pretty good in researching stuff headmaster. You can find any information you want to if you know were to look for it. I am not saying that all the people died because of you headmaster, it wasn't your fault. All I'm just saying is that you could have done something to stop him earlier. Even he was afraid of you. You are probably the best in your area of expertise but you aren't even a half decent war time leader."

It was a strange site for all the adults in the room. The great Albus Dumbledore was being berated by a second year student.

"That is enough Bill." Harry said in a firm voice. "Knowing you, it safe to say that you have wiped the entire Mulciber bloodline out. You have done enough damage for a day. Now it's some time for some damage control.

"How could you kill so many people Bill? I didn't raise you to be a killer. I know that killing them became a necessity after they declared a blood feud but you could have left the matter to us." Lily chided him.

"Mum in our family I don't think there is anyone other than Bill who could kill the enemy when needed. I know that you can't take human life. Your fight with Bellatrix did prove that, didn't it? Dad hasn't killed anyone even in the line of duty. Grandfather and grandmother also haven't killed anyone recently. The last they have killed was when the death eaters had tried to ambush them in the first war. They killed in self defense. Now tell me who would have handled the blood feud. Me? Rosa? Sakura? The others are too small even to know what a blood feud is. Rosa and Sakura are too gentle to kill anyone. I on the other hand won't have killed them out right but would have handed them a fate worse then death. People should know that nobody messes with our family and gets away with it." Harry told his mother.

James opened his mouth to say something but he closed it again. He repeated this process a few times before saying, "What is worse then death Harry?" "There are many things worst than death father but I rather not say them in our present company." Harry said gesturing towards his younger siblings.

"Well Harry I can also hand them a fate worse than death but I do prefer an enemy dead rather that a suffering enemy." Bill said. 'The third option isn't bad either but it would become very hard to explain.' he added telepathically.

"James you can look at it this way and be happy for your son that he killed a family of death eaters. Though I would personally like to know haw Bill managed to get into the ministry and for that matter Azkaban too. The wards around the Mulciber's family manor are pretty strong. So how could you bypass all the wards?" Sirius asked.

"Yes even I will like to know that." Dumbledore said. "I also want to know how did both of you find out that your sisters were being attacked. As I recall both of you were in the great hall eating lunch."

"I expected some students might try to hurt our sisters to get back at us because they are too coward to face us themselves. So I discreetly placed a tracking charm and a modified variant of the health monitoring charm on them." Harry said.

"But those are very advance spells. A tracking charm is taught in the first year of auror training and the health monitoring charm is only known to a fully qualified healer." Amelia said.

"I sure Mr. Potter is quite capable of casting them Amelia. He is considered a prodigy for a reason. Now Bill would you be so kind to tell us how you managed to bypass some of the most powerful wards. We might have to upgrade security of those places if it could be by passed by a second year student." Dumbledore said in his usual grandfatherly tone.

"It is a family secret professor I afraid that he can't tell it to you." Harry said without even giving a chance for Bill to respond.

"What family secret? How come I don't know about it?" James asked. "Well dad you don't know about it because it's a secret. It won't remain a secret if you do know would it?" Harry said teasing his father.

Lily, Sirius and Dumbledore laugh at this. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again. "Sweetie it's not good to tease your father. Now tell us the secret." Lily said.

"No mom there are two people who aren't related to Potter Family present here. Sirius can be considered as a member of the family but professor Dumbledore and madam Bones can't. I tell you the secret if you want to know when we are alone. As for stepping up the security at Azkaban professor remove the Dementors. We can't predict when they will turn and join Voldemort. He can use them to break his followers out of there." Harry said.

"But you-know-who is dead!" said Lisa Potter. "No grandmother Voldemort is very much alive. Last year he tried to get the philosopher stone through one of his loyal death eater. My guess is he wanted to use the stone to regain his body. Plus with the chamber of secrets opening again I feel he is responsible in some way. He was a student here when the chamber was opened last time and got Hagrid framed for opening it." Harry said.

Dumbledore was astonished by Harry's knowledge. He wondered what methods he used to get this information. Even the information Bill had on him was rare. To his knowledge only the Flamels and Bathilda Bagshot knew this about him. "Voldemort isn't really gone. He just lost his powers temporarily. He will return. It may be in a year or it could even take ten years but he definitely will be back." Dumbledore said to the displeasure of the others in the room.

"It's getting late. You all should go home and rest for now we shall see what complications arise from the situation and deal with them later." Dumbledore said in tone indicating that they were dismissed from his presence.

After they all left he contemplated about the method used by the boy to bypass the ward. It was clear from the face of the other family members that only Harry knew Bill's secret. 'How powerful those two are? It's very clear from the incident that they aren't showing their true powers. Could they be the prophesized ones? But Neville was marked equal by Voldemort not one of them.

"Mom I will tell you the secret latter this isn't the time or place for it." Harry told Lily when they were leaving the office. She nodded and left with James and rest of her kids.

(((o)))

"Lucius did you hear that the Mulciber family has been killed?" Amycus Carrow asked through the Floo.

"What? Who killed them?" Lucius Malfoy asked getting really surprised at the death of an entire pureblood family.

"The information isn't quite clear as of now but it seems they had a fight with the Potters. The Potters killed them in battle. It seemed their eldest children were responsible for the fight." Carrow said.

"I didn't think the Potters had it in them to kill people let alone an entire family. May I can use the situation to my advantage. I get Cornelius to charge the Potters of wiping out an ancient family. Let's see if Dumbledore can get them out from this situation." Lucius said with glee.

"Don't bother about it I have already put Umbridge to the task." Carrow said before closing the Floo connection.

(((o)))

Next day during breakfast the students were talking amongst them selves. Most of the students were scared of Bill. Some of them were contemplating Bill becoming the next dark lord. Some students now respected him for his actions. To eliminate a family during a blood feud was considered a great honor.

Snape was infirmed of Bill's actions. Hearing them he considered himself lucky not to be killed by the brat. He decided he should hold up his end of the bargain and apologize to James as not to incur Bill's wrath.

Hermione was wary of the Potter twins. Padma had explained to Hermione what a blood feud entitled. She was horrified that the magical world has such barbaric laws. She knew Bill killed to protect his family. But in her mind killing was wrong. Before yesterday she couldn't imagine Bill could be a killer. This had shocked her the most. He seemed to be completely normal albeit preferring to stay alone. She didn't know how to react towards him anymore. She was afraid the he might snap at her killer her if she rebuked him for any reason.

"Hermione I am still the same person. Those people were a threat to my family and had to be dealt with swiftly. Normally in a blood feud both family loose some members and decide to call it quits after sometime. I couldn't allow them to harm any member of my family. The blood feud which Marius invoked was a special type of blood feud. You can ask Harry for the details on how it was different." Bill told her.

Suddenly the door of the great hall burst open. Dolores Jane Umbridge dressed in pink robes burst in followed by a bunch of aurors. She headed straight for the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore stood up and he too headed towards the Gryffindor table to intercept them. 'This should be interesting' Snape thought to himself.

"Harry potter and Bill Potter you are under arrest for killing the family members of the ancient and the noble house of Mulciber family." She said in her shrill voice.

Bill didn't bother to look up at her. He was continuing eating his breakfast as if nothing had happen.

"Who are you?" Harry asked deciding to have some fun with Umbridge. "I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic." she said pompously puffing her chest out.

Before Dumbledore could say anything Harry said, "Them my next question is who is the idiot who hired a fool such as you to such a high post in the ministry? You don't seem to know the wizarding laws." "How dare you…" Umbridge's sputtering was cut by Harry say, "If you know the laws then you should have known that no action can be taken against us for wiping out an entire family during a Blood feud."

Umbridge and the other aurors paled at this. "A blood feud?" she asked. "Yes Marius Mulciber declared a blood feud on the house of Potter so we…" Harry was stop by Bill.

Bill just raised his hand to indicated Harry to stop talking, "that is irrelevant brother." He looked at Umbridge and asked in a dangerous tone, "who told you to arrest us?" Umbridge was taken a back by his voice. "What do you mean by that?" she said cowering in front of him. She tried to look at the auror for support.

"They can't help you." Bill said in a singsong tone. This made Umbridge almost wet her pants. Even the dark lord couldn't scare her as much as the boy in front of her was scaring her. She thought she shouldn't have accepted the money from Carrow for arresting the Potter twins.

'You already know the answers let the poor lady go.' Harry said taking pity on Umbridge.

'Nope. She has to learn that she can't mess with the Potters. Don't worry I am not going to kill her. I would leave her death in your hands.'

Dumbledore was fingering his wand. He was ready to stop Bill from Killing Umbridge. Harry placed his arm on his wand hand. Dumbledore looked at Harry. Harry just shook his head indicating the headmaster to do nothing.

"I want the name. **Now**!" Bill said the last word forcefully. Umbridge went down on her knees. "It was Amycus Carrow. Please don't kill me. He paid me to get your family and Dumbledore into trouble."

Bill made a motion with his hand indicating that she was dismissed from his presence. Umbridge got up and ran as fast as she could. The aurors followed her. Many of the students laughed at the site of Umbridge running.

Dumbledore was amazed by Bill's display. He couldn't feel it but he knew Bill's aura was responsible for Umbridge's behavior. He could believe a second year student could use his aura to induce fear in a particular person.

He really needed to watch the elder set of Potter twin more carefully. As he was heading back to his chair on the great table he heard Bill ask Harry,

"Harry you are going to Gringotts today right?" Harry nodded. "While you are there let the Carrows know what happens when they mess with the Potters."

"Alright. I will deal with them my way just don't go and kill them." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, why are you going to Gringotts bank today?" Dumbledore asked as his interest was piqued by the statement.

"Professor the Blood feud started by Marius Mulciber involved the family fortune as well. Since Bill has no interest in the money and their property I have to see it's transferred to the Potter's account." Harry answered.

The nearby students gasped at this. According to most of them someone not interested in that much amount of money is a fool.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling at this. 'At least the boy isn't greedy or after monetary gains. This should prevent him from going to the dark side.' "Harry, what are you going to do with the Carrows?" he asked a bit concerned.

"Just wait and watch professor." Harry said in a cryptic manner.

Snape was at a loss of words seeing Umbridge run out this way. But he knew what Umbridge felt. He too felt that Bill was dangerous.

**A/N: 1) This will be a Harry/ Multi story. Harry/ Lily pairing will begin in the third year.**

**2) Bill will not be paired with any one.**

**3) I will update the next chapter soon.**

**4) Next chapter is will be on Gringotts and Harry dealing with the enemies of the family.**


	19. Gringotts

Chapter 19: Gringotts

**A/N: 1) to all the people complaining about Harry/ Lily pairing in the story remember that Harry is from a different dimension. He is not related to this Lily by blood. For him Lily is someone who looks like his mother. In cannon Ginny also did look like his mother. He considered the Weasleys his family and yet he ended up with Ginny.**

**2) All those who wanted a complete Harry centric chapter this ones for all them.**

**3) As an added bonus this chapter will also contain the dark side of Harry.**

**4) For all the people who say that Bill doesn't have a personality I just have one question for them. How would a war veteran who has fought many battles behave if he is sentenced to life imprisonment? I believe that they won't interact with others and talk only when it becomes absolutely necessary.**

"Harry why did Bill say that the Blood feud the Potters have with Mulciber was different from a normal Blood feud?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione what do you know about a blood feud?" Harry asked her.

"It's a barbaric way a resolving a conflict between two families. Its there way of killing their enemy and not get into trouble with the law." She huffed.

Harry laughed at this. "Well that is the common interpretation of a 'Blood feud', but that's not true." Seeing the confused look on her face Harry continued, "If that was the case all death eater would declare a blood feud on their targets and kill them off."

Hermione and the other people namely Neville paled at Harry's implication. Seeing this he said, "Don't worry Hermione that not how a blood feud works. There are some details that even I don't understand because it come under the forbidden branch of blood magic but to simplify things you can say that blood is the source of our life. Our soul imbues it with magic. This is one of the reasons why vampires drink our blood. When a Blood kin of some one is wronged in any way for example accidently killed or imprisoned like in case of the Mulciber they can call for a blood feud to avenge the fallen or the lost family member. The magic in our blood decides whether the feud is legitimate or not. If it finds the feud to be legitimate then it compels members of both the families to kill the members of the other family. The compelling factor is so strong that it has caused even lovers to kill the other after the blood feud was declared between their families."

Hermione and the others who were listing to Harry's explanation gasped at this. "The laws were made keeping this in mind Hermione. If a person tries to declare a blood feud for no rhyme of reason he suffers a magical backlash from his own blood. In some extreme cases it has caused even death. Hence a blood feud is never declared lightly."

Harry paused and saw that students from other table had also started to pay attention to what he was saying. "Normally a blood feud can end in three ways before one of the two families is completely wiped out. 1) The person who caused the blood feud to begin died. (NOT THE ONE WHO DECLARED IT.) 2) A daughter of one of the families is given to the head of the house of the other in marriage. 3) Monterey compensation is given to the side which declared the blood feud."

"The blood feud declared by Mulciber was different because he but the daughters of the house as well as money on the line. This is never done because it eliminates all non violent ways to back out from a blood feud."

"What do you mean the blood compels the people involved?" Neville asked. "There is no way of explaining this in detail without the knowledge of blood magic. The working of a blood feud can properly be explained by a blood mage or someone who has extensive knowledge of the subject." Harry answered.

(((o)))

Harry entered Gringotts concealing his battle robes beneath his normal cloths. He didn't trust the goblins after their last rebellion.

Harry calmly walked up to an empty teller and said, "I want to talk to the bank manager. It's about transfer of very large amount of funds."

Sharptooh looked at him and sneered, "I can handle any the transfer of funds there is no need to disturb Ragnock for such a petty matter."

"I pretty sure you aren't authorized to handle such a big transfer. Don't waste my time foolish goblin and tell the manager that the heir apparent of the Potter family wants to see him." Harry hiss at him with venom.

The other wizards shocked by pure hatred in the voice of the twelve year old. Some even questioned his sanity because he insulted a goblin inside the walls of Gringotts. Sharptooh was about to call the guards when the manager Ragnock came to see the cause of the commotion.

He spoke with Sharptooh in Gobbledegook. He turned to Harry and said, "Follow me." He led Harry to his office. It was a large room behind the tellers' counters. It was filled with many odd instruments. Harry noticed a couple of swords were hanging on a wall.

"So Mr. Potter, why did you want to see me?" Ragnock asked in what Harry thought could be the most polite voice of a goblin. It is still very rough by human standards.

"Recently the Mulciber family died at the hands of the Potter family after they declared a blood feud. Marius Mulciber had put the family fortunes on the line during the feud. Since the Potters won I an here to claim the Mulciber's money." Harry said trying to keep his anger of goblin out of his voice.

Ragnock eyes widened after hearing this. "I will have to check the records." He said. He called his assistant and told him to get the Mulciber family records.

After reading the file his assistant brought Ragnock said, "You will have to prove you claim for the inheritance of the fortune." "Ok, what do I have to do?" Harry asked. He saw Ragnock's assistant bringing a black bowl to wards him. Harry recognized it immediately. It was known as the 'Bowl of Asreck'. The bowl was mainly used in blood magic rituals.

"It is simple. You just have to put some amount of blood in it." Ragnock said handing Harry a knife. "If your claim to the Mulciber fortune is legitimate, then the bowl will glow white after we complete the test."

Harry got very angry at this. "Do you think I am a fool? I know what that bowl is called and what it does. You want to transfer my bloodline into some one and rob my family! The goblins will pay a heavy price for your treachery." Harry roared.

"Foolish human you can't do anything to us. We will kill you and give your foolish ministry some excuse for your death." As soon as Ragnock snarled this battalion of 10 heavily armored goblins entered the room.

Harry looked at them and smirked. "I haven't had a good workout in a long time. Hope you are good enough to warm me up."

The leader of the battalion charged at Harry with his sword in hand ready to strike Harry. As the goblin got near him Harry summoned the sword of Godric Gryffindor in his right hand with fast movement beheaded the goblin. As the head of the goblin fell to the ground Harry asked, "So who's next?"

All the remaining 9 goblins charged at him simultaneously. Harry just smirked at them before disappearing for their eyesight. Ragnock saw that Harry appeared behind the goblin worriers with his back towards them and slightly bloody sword raised high in his right hand.

In the blink of an eye sliced and diced body of 9 goblin warriors fell to the ground. Their blood and innards sprayed all across the floor.

"That wasn't good enough to even warm me up." Harry said as he sheathed his sword. "You can call as many guards as you want they can't save your life." He added in a voice that sent a chill to the goblins spine.

(((o)))

The wizards in the main lobby were pushed out of the bank by the goblins. The goblins started sealed the bank as soon as the heard the manager sounding the alarm.

The goblins hadn't expected any trouble in the peaceful times but they were always prepared to put the human down to their place.

The tellers' saw a team of 10 goblins in battle armor head to the manager's office. They were surprised when the manager called for reinforcement after a couple of minutes. They didn't expect a human child to put up a fight.

About 100 more armed goblins entered the main lobby of the bank from a secret under ground cavern.

(((o)))

The people gathered outside the bank decided to notify the ministry about the new development. Some of them remembered that a kid was taken to the manager's chamber.

They hoped that the goblins weren't going to rebel again. Suddenly people started screaming as they saw heavily armed goblins exist the bank. They all formed a perimeter outside the bank.

(((o)))

**At the ministry**…

James, Sirius and Amelia were discussing about the possible political fallout about the blood feud. The attempt to rape case was also high on their agenda. They were planning to make their case so strong that it would maximize the damage.

Madam Bones' secretary Suzy interrupted the meeting to tell her that there was some sort of problem at Gringotts.

Madam Bones told Sirius to take his team to Gringotts to investigate. James and his team were put on stand by.

(((o)))

After beheading the managers Ragnock and slicing his assistant Harry entered the main lobby. He saw more than hundred armed goblins waiting for him. He smiled at the "Ohh! You went through all this trouble to arrange a party for lil' old me. I feel honored. Too bad it's not going to make a difference in your chances of survival."

With that Harry used his shadow mage power to trap them using their own shadow. "I going to have some fun killing you all." Harry set off killing goblins one by one. He cut them down slowly to maximize their pain. He didn't kill them outright. He allowed the goblins to bleed to their deaths slowly.

Harry was taking all the anger and hatred he had on the goblins of his dimension out on the armed goblins in front of him. The goblins were responsible for the death of Fleur. She and all the other human employees of the bank were taken as prisoners when the goblins revolted and joined hands with Voldemort.

(((o)))

Sirius arrived outside the bank with a team of aurors. When he saw the armed goblins outside the bank he immediately called in reinforcements. He didn't want to take the goblins on unless his force out number them 4 is to 1. This would ensure a low human casualty rate.

He sent the junior most member of his team to call Dumbledore. He was worried about a new goblin rebellion starting. He knew the economy would be severely affected as most of the families kept most of their money in the bank.

(((o)))

"What do you want human?" one of the teller finally managed to gather some courage and ask Harry after all the armed guards were cut down by him.

"I want an audience with your king." Harry simply stated. "What if we don't allow it?" another goblin asked.

Harry just chuckled at him and asked, "Do you really think that you have any choice in the matter? One way or the other I'll speak with him. If you don't call him out then I'll go to the underground palace killing all the goblins I see in my way. Take your pick.

"We will call him. But you will have to wait for sometime." The goblin known as Griphook said.

"I'll give you one hour. In the mean time if you try something funny you all will die even more painful death then them. Do I make my self clear?" Harry asked.

The goblin could only node an affirmative and left to call his king.

(((o)))

Auror Dorcus MacDougal had just joined the auror crops after completing three years of intensive course in the auror academy. He almost wetted his pants when he saw the armed goblins outside the bank.

He thanked his lucky stars when his group captain Sirius Black ordered him to call Dumbledore. He would prefer to be any were else rather than face a bunch of goblins warriors.

(((o)))

At Hogwarts lunch break was almost over. Most of the student had tried to distance themselves from Bill. Some of them had started the rumors about him being the next dark lord. Bill just ignored them and went about doing his work as though nothing extraordinary had happened yesterday.

Dorcus MacDougal entered the great hall and ran strait towards Dumbledore. "The goblins are rebelling! The goblins are rebelling! Headmaster." He panted trying to catch his breath.

The few students still present in the great hall weren't worried. They knew for their history lessons that humans always won against the goblin nation during all the previous rebellions. They expected that the ministry would prevail as it always did against them.

Dumbledore just blink at him. "Calm down Dorcus. Tell me what has happened." Dumbledore managed to say this with a calm face but on the inside he really was worried. He just hoped Harry was alright."

"The goblins closed the bank and hauled all the customers out. About 10 armed goblins are guarding the entrance. The ministry reinforcements are on their way. Auror captain Sirius Black has requested your presence sir." MacDougal managed to say after calming down a bit.

Bill approached the great table. "I know that you are worried about you brother but I am not going to take you with me."

Bill looked at him with confusion on his face, "why should I be worried headmaster?"

Dumbledore's eyes hardened, "your brother might be in a very dangerous situation and you are not worried?" he asked with a hard voice.

"I came here to tell you that if the goblins have reacted in this manner than Harry's negotiation with them were successful. The goblins do take these measures when ever their king surfaces." Bill said with out displaying any emotions.

"Why would Harry want an audience with the goblin king? I thought he just had gone to the bank to transfer the funds." Dumbledore asked getting a bit worried. Harry has put himself in great danger without realizing it. He just hoped that the goblin king doesn't kill Harry.

All Bill said before heading out was "You will have to wait and watch headmaster."

(((o)))

Harry was patiently waiting in the lobby of the bank. He saw heavily armored goblin entering the lobby. Behind the group or the armed goblins was an old and wrinkled goblin. He seemed to be the king.

Harry found this surprising as the goblin didn't ware any royal cloths or have any symbol indicating that he was the king of their race.

"Tell me human why shouldn't I kill you where you standing human?" the old goblin asked in a deep voice.

"You can try but you will be the one that ends up dead not me." Harry replied. The goblin king laughed at his reply.

"Why did you want an audience with me?" he asked. "I wanted you to sign a blood contract stating that the goblin nation will not betray the house of Potters and its allies in any form. The goblin nation should also work with the house of Potter to destroy the enemy of the house. If you agree to these terms than the goblin nation will profit if not then it would be wiped out. Do you agree to the terms?"

After thinking for a few movements the king asked, "How will we profit? In what manner do you want to be assist in destroying your enemies? You seem to be pretty powerful if you can't handle they how can you expect our armies to deal with them shadow mage?"

Harry had expected the goblin king to realize that he was a shadow mage after he had used his power to kill the goblins. "You can block or confiscate their monies by forging deeds. If it's confiscated we share the loot 70/30. The goblins will get 30% of loot that we acquire in this manner.

"We will take 40% share at least." The king said. "It a deal. Here is the contract and blood quill."

After the king signed the contract Harry told him to transfer the money and properties of Mulciber to his account as they had been won in a blood feud.

The king ordered the goblin tellers to take care of this matter pronto.

"I want you to forge a deed between the Potters and the Carrows dating few centuries back to make the value of the loan with interest little more the all the gold and property they own. I will leave the number crunching too you. Good bye." Harry said and teleported out of the bank using shadow travel.

The goblin king knew there was no way to stop a shadow mage from entering or leaving the bank at will. He ordered all the goblins to honor the blood contract that was signed between the house of Potter and the goblin nation.

**A/N: 1) James and Harold also felt the compelling effect of the blood feud but they dismissed it as anger against the family responsible for attempt to rape the daughter of the house. Lily and Lisa won't feel the effect as they aren't Potters by blood and haven't under gone a blood binding ceremony during their marriage.**

**2) I will update the next chapter soon.**


	20. Reactions Pt1

Chapter 20: Reactions Pt.1

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had been busy with my university exams. The updates will be quicker from now on.**

Harry appeared at the Daily Prophet office. He went to the editor's room and gave him a piece of paper. "I want Rita Skeeter to write an article about this for tomorrow's front page." The editor's eyes widened. "Is this true?" he asked in a tone of disbelief. "Most of it is true. See to it that the article is printed in tomorrow's paper without fail. Or you can start hunting for a new job." Harry ordered. "It will be done Mr. Potter." the editor replied.

(((o)))

Dumbledore and Dorcus MacDougal _Apparated outside the bank. Sirius and James met with Dumbledore. "James I have some bad news for you Harry was in the bank." Dumbledore said in his normal grandfatherly tone. "What?" Both of them shouted. "Should he be in school right now? What is he doing in the bank anyway?" James asked. _

_"He told me he had to transfer the money your family won by winning the blood feud. He went alone because Bill isn't interested in handling finance."_

_"He should have let me or my father handle the transactions. He should realize his life is more important than the money _Mulciber's have." James shouted angrily. And he started looking around trying to find Harry. "Your kid is still in the bank. The goblins took him to the manager's office." James paled at this.

"Bill thinks there is no reason to worry. According to him Harry's negotiations with the goblins were successful if the goblins have taken these measures. He also said the goblins have taken these measures because their king has resurfaced." Dumbledore said trying to calm James down.

"But the goblin king hasn't meat any human for nearly 400 hundred years. Why would he come to meet Harry?" Sirius asked getting worried.

"Bill didn't say anything about that all he said was 'You will have to wait and watch.' Then he smirked at me and left.

(((o)))

A scruffy looking goblin exited the bank and announced that the bank will reopen for business in two hours.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked the goblin. "Mr. Potter left the bank few minutes ago. He didn't tell us where he was going." The goblin answered and reentered the bank.

"May be he went back to Hogwarts." Sirius said hopefully.

(((o)))

**At Hogwarts**

Harry saw Bill was waiting for him. "Had a good time?" he asked Harry. "Yup! It felt really good to do that." Harry answered.

"Next time you decide to have fun make sure that it doesn't lead to a pointless war." Bill chided Harry.

"Huh? War?" Harry asked get confused.

"the armored goblin guard outside the bank made the people think that the goblins were revolting again. ¾ th of the entire auror force was mobilized by the ministry. Luckily of us the first team to arrive on the spots was Sirius's and he sent an auror to get Dumbledore. I told them the goblins were acting in this manner because their king resurfaced to meet you." Bill told him.

"Hm… I can deal with that. The goblins will back us up no matter what happens." Harry said while both of them started heading towards the castle.

(((o)))

James, Sirius and Dumbledore tried to locate Harry as soon as the reached Hogwarts via Floo. They became increasingly worried when they couldn't find Harry or Bill.

They asked Rosa and Sakura about the whereabouts of their brothers. No one had seen Bill after lunch.

James and Sirius were about to leave the common room when Harry entered being followed by Bill.

"Come with me to the headmaster's office." James told Harry sternly. Harry wasn't expecting this kind of a reaction from his father. He nodded and indicated Bill to follow him.

(((o)))

"Harry what were you thinking? Going to Gringotts by yourself. You should have told me or my father to do it. The auror office is still busy cleaning up the mess you brother made and you add to our work by doing something stupid like this. Not to mention putting for life in danger for no reason. Why did you want to meet the goblin king anyway?" James ranted.

"Dad calm down. I didn't plan to meet the goblin king specifically. I planned to meet the manager to get the money transferred. During my meeting with him some complications occur so I introduced him to my friend Mr. Pointy." Harry answered him.

"Mr. Pointy? Who's that?" a confused Sirius asked. Dumbledore was also interested in Harry's answer.

Harry pulled a conjured replica of the sword of Gryffindor and said "this is Mr. Pointy." Sirius laughed at this. Dumbledore and James paled seeing a sword in Harry's hand.

"You killed the Gringotts' manager. How did the goblins let you live?" Dumbledore asked. "Professor, the goblins believe in might is right philosophy and the goblin manager tried to cheat the Potters out of their money. The word of my beheading the manager reached the king. He was impressed with what I did so he came to meet me. The money transfer went without any problem after that." Harry answered. Looking at his father he added, "I went alone to the bank because I had other matters to take care off."

"What other matter?" James asked.

"The Carrows paid Umbridge to arrest us for killing the Mulcibers…"

"What?" James and Sirius shouted in unison. "You have immunity from the law for killing in a blood feud." Sirius added.

"She tried to arrest us any way. In the great hall when she tried to arrest us Bill found out about the real reason for her trying to arrest us." Harry was cut of by his father. "How did he find out?" James asked.

"James he interrogated her in front of every one in the great hall. She got so scared of him she confessed and left the great hall as fast as she could." Dumbledore told him.

James for a movement felt proud that his son could induce such a fear in that toad face hag. "But why did you go to Gringotts for that Harry?"

"You will get your answer when you read tomorrow's paper dad. I am bit tried after the trip to the bank. If you don't mind I'll take me leave now." Harry said before leavening Dumbledore's office with Bill.

"They are defiantly hiding something for us." Dumbledore said as those to left. "But what could they hiding?" James asked. Sirius just shrugged his shoulders, "what ever it is we will find out tomorrow."

(((o)))

Harry entered the common room and sat down on the fluffy couch. Before entering the common room Bill made himself invisible. Harry couldn't understand why Bill did this. In a movement he got his answer.

"WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?" Rosa screamed at Harry. Everyone's attention turned towards the pair. Harry looked up startled at his little sister. In all the time he had been with Rosa, he had never seen her that mad.

"Why are you asking?" Harry asked innocently, wincing as Sakura smacked his arm and said, "Dad was very worried about you. Even Bill disappeared after lunch. Where is he anyway?"

"Bill is fine you don't need to worry about him. He is probably in the library right now." Harry said sweetly.

Both Hermione and Yuna rolled their eyes at Harry's antics. "What happened at Gringotts? It seemed that the ministry thought the goblins were rebelling." Hermione asked calmly but it looked like it was forced calmness.

"You think I am responsible for what happened at Gringotts?" Harry asked in a playful manner. "You obviously had something to do with it. Bill said you were going to talk to the goblin king." Yuna said sharply.

Harry said simply with a shrug of his shoulders. "I had a meeting with the manager of the bank. He didn't like the outcome of the meeting but the king was impressed by my negotiation skills. We talked a little and had a favorable deal struck for both the parties involved."

"As for the commotion outside the bank I believe the people outside over reacted seeing a few goblins standing in front of the bank." Harry added.

"Good God Harry. I can't believe you really met the goblin king. You probably are the first human to meet a goblin king in four hundred years. My brother works in the bank and he hasn't even seen the king." Ron said in awe. Harry shrugged, "It was no big deal. It was just good business." He got up and yawned.

"Now if you all we excuse me I am really tired." He headed towards the second year dormitory.

(((o)))

The next day everyone was staring at Harry and whispering into each others ears as he passed with his group of friends. 'What did I do now?" Harry thought to him self getting confused_._ But then Harry heard a few loud whispers,

"I heard that he meet the goblin king. He is the first human to meet him in 1000 years (1)"

"WOW! He must really be something if the goblin king meat him."

"He is so dreamy and so hot."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

Harry blushed at all the comments and Ron grinned at his friend's modesty, no doubt if Ron was still friends with Neville, the prick would be bathing in the attention. Harry wondered why all of a sudden he started receiving more attention from the females. Then later while walking to Herbology Harry was confronted by Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot.

Susan asked, "Harry, did you really meet with the goblin king? What was he like? What did he meet you?"

The whole hallway stopped to listen. Harry rolled his eyes and chucked. "My my aren't you full of questions today Susan? I did meet the goblin king and it was purely business. I can't tell you more unless you are a Potter or want to be one." Susan turned bright red at this. Harry was amused by her blushing. He remembered the good times he had with Susan in his previous dimension. Tonks had set him up with Susan when she found out he was attracted to her.

**Flashback**

Harry and Tonks used to play great role playing games during Harry's sixth year. She used to take the form of celebrities, Harry's classmates or random women. Harry had mistaken Susan as a morphed Tonks when he saw her at their usual meeting place. He had taken her to the room of requirements. Susan finally was fulfilling one of her fantasies of sleeping with Harry. They both received a shock was an identical twin of Susan joined them in bed. After getting over the initial shock Harry really enjoyed his first threesome. (2)

Harry thanked his lucky stars that it had been a Saturday night. They only left the ROR on Sunday because they were very hungry by lunch time. All three of them were thoroughly fucked and well satisfied.

**End of Flashback**

'Wake Up Harry. You can relive those memories latter.' Bill said to Harry.

That day the daily prophet printed a special edition. It reached Hogwarts during lunch time. The special edition contained three major headlines.

**Potters annihilate the Mulcibers family in a Blood feud.**

_The exact details are still about the feud are still unknown. The Mulcibers family was the one to declare the blood feud. The Potters killed every member of the Mulciber family including the ones locked up in Azkaban. ….. _

**High ranking ministry official caught taking Bribes.**

_Dolores Jane Umbridge took money from the Amycus_ _Carrow to arrest the Potters for killing the Mulciber family during the blood feud….._

**Noble House of Carrows Bankrupt**

_Amycus Carrow tried to get Potters into trouble because the own a large monetary debt to the Potters. The actual amount is unknown but we got a conformation from Gringotts about the existence of the debt…._

**A/N: (1) it is just rumored. **

**(2) I will write a detailed sex scene latter on.**

**(3) this chapter is done in a hurry because I wanted to update my story and inform the readers that I haven't abandoned it.**

**Plz Review**


	21. Reactions pt 2 & new attack

Chapter 21: Reactions pt 2 & new attack

James was surprised after reading the paper. As far as he was aware the Carrows didn't have any debt with the Potters. His father would have told him about the unclaimed assets of this magnitude. He was wondering what exactly Harry did in the bank. Goblins don't just give money away to the human with a reason.

James had a lot to think about suddenly. His life was simple before the events of the last few days. The only worry he had was of the stupid prophecy changing and putting his family in harm's way. Now he was worried about both his eldest sons being killers. Not to mention Bill's ability to bypass the strongest wards known. He still was pondering the conversation he had with the twin after they left Dumbledore's office.

**Flashback**

Lily had dragged Harry and Bill into an empty class room. James and Sirius had followed them into the room. Harold and Lisa left along with madam Bones to head to the ministry to sort out the mess created by the blood feud.

"I can't believe that one of my sons is a cold blooded killer while my other son fills no regret about his brother's actions. I thought we raised you two better than this." Lily scolded them.

"Mum I am not a cold blooded killer. I just did what had to be done to protect our family. Marius Mulciber was the one to declare the feud on our house. Not only that, he put the honor of all the females in our family on the line. This is something that I can't tolerate. His actions lead him to his death. I was just the instrument that delivered it. I know that killing is morally wrong but if it is necessary to protect my family I will do it again. It is the way a warrior lives. To protect my family I can either take a life or lay mine down. The only remorse I feel is because of an old man's stupidity a mother and a young girl had to die. And before you ask, those two had to die. Even though they would have become slaves to the Potter family they could have been dangerous to us as no one in our family would bind them." Bill said in an even voice looking in his mothers eyes.

Lily just hugged Bill and started to cry. Seeing his mother cry Harry went to comfort her. James and Sirius were completely speechless. James never knew this side of his son. He never expected Bill to take this warrior stuff so seriously. Harry wiped Lily's tears and said, "Mom don't cry. The tears mar your beautiful face."

Lily smiled at Harry, "now tell me about the family secret that you were talking about Harry." This piqued James and Sirius interest as well.

"Okay I tell you mum but first everybody has to promise that this secret doesn't leave the room." Harry said this looking at his father and Sirius. After getting a confirmatory nod from them he proceeded.

"Bill has invented a new way of magical transport. It is quite similar to apparition." Harry said and nodded to Bill. Bill teleported to the corner or the room and came back. James and Sirius just gaped at him.

"Mum as you know that a person can't apparate inside Hogwarts. We haven't decided on its name yet. I am thinking of calling it teleportation while Bill wants to call it instant transmission or instantaneous movement. This method of transportation can not only bypass anti-apparation ward but many other security ward put up in an area."

"How did you learn this Bill? It is quite brilliant I might add just like Harry's wandless magic" just as James said this he realized his mistake and looked at Sirius. "What wandless magic?" Sirius exclaimed.

"It is alright dad. I would have told Sirius sooner or later." Harry said and slyly added, "this is what I mean by you can't keep a secret." Harry waved is arm and float the nearby desk for Sirius to see. Seeing this Sirius eyes got big and round a saucer and his mouth dropped to the floor anime style. "How?" was all he could say after he managed to gather his wits.

"The first bout of accidental magic that I remember performing was at the age of seven. I don't remember if I did perform any accidental magic before that." Harry said looking at his mother with a questioning gaze.

"Sweetie you performed your first accidental magic when you were few days old. Actually both of you did. Bill changed his eye colour from green to brown when James was holding him. You floated and latched onto my breast when you were hungry." Lily cooed to Harry.

Harry blushed deeply after hearing this and looked at his mother's chest. He was about to lose himself in thought her breast and would it feel like to touch them again. Bill broke his chain of thoughts telepathically say, "Wake up!"

"As I was saying the remember performing accidental magic at the age of seven. I put a lot of thought it to it. Accidental magic is uncontrolled wandless magic. I tried to control my accidental magic. It wasn't easy but with the help of occlumency I managed to get some control over it." Harry said thinking that this was a good excuse to explain his occlumency. He added, "The mental shield is just a bonus. Plus they help in keeping to mind perverts out of our head."

James understood the reason for his two eldest sons to control or hide their emotions. Harry's wandless magic was just controlled accidental magic. And he knew that accidental magic was caused by strong emotions. Then something struck him even Bill had strong occlumency shields so it was possible even he had the ability to perform wandless magic. He remember the dinner when he was mysterious turn into a parrot could that have been Bill's wandless magic? "What mind perverts?"

"Dumbledore and Snape are to big mind perverts dad. They always try to take a sneak peek to see if our shields are down. They don't realize that we can feel their intrusions no matter how stealthy they try to be." Harry answered his father.

"Why that no good slime ball…" Sirius's rant was cut off by Lily. "How do we study occlumency Harry?" she asked not really liking the idea that Dumbledore or Snape could read her mind whenever they felt like it.

"Mom, there is a book in our library which can help to develop occlumency shield. The basic step is to meditate and clear our minds of any stray thoughts." Harry told her and told Bill to answer the first part of their dad's question.

"Dad I just don't keep on reading all the time. I observe the things around me. Bookish knowledge is completely useless if you don't know how to apply it in real life. I always try to use the knowledge I acquired to improve myself. I had read about the different forms of magical travel and ways to block them before coming to Hogwarts. When I came here I noticed that house elves could apparate even when the anti-apparation wards stop the humans. With some more research I found out that a separate ward is required to stop their movements. Observing them lead me to the discovery of instant transmission. This mode of transportation is different for the way house elves move because our magic and their magic are different. The wards to prevent their movements can't stop me." Bill explained.

"So can you teach us this instant transmission?" James asked. "Sure dad during the holidays I can try to teach you and mum. But there is no guarantee that you would be able to move like this." Bill replied.

"Are you two working on any more projects like these that we should know about?" Lily asked. "Yes mom but they are all top secret." Harry replied cheekily.

Lily was proud of her sons. They were inventing new stuff and doing things thought to be impossible at the age of 12. She was also a little worried that they might meddle with things they shouldn't. But so far both of them have showed that they have a level head.

**End of Flashback**

James decided the best thing he could do right now was to work on the rape case see to it that the other perpetrator were also brought to justice.

(((o)))

Amelia Bones never liked the toad face hag Umbridge. She was responsible for cutting down the funding to her department. She also liked to use her aurors as her personal errand boys. She had been untouchable so far due to the fool Fudge protecting her. After reading the paper she was very happy because Fudge couldn't protect her from this. He was already busy trying to get the charges against the three remaining children of death eaters reduced or completely dropped.

She thought with Umbridge being charged with such a serious crime that Fudge's credibility with Wizengamot should drop. If she played her cards right she could not only take done the families of escaped Death eaters but also make things better for her department.

(((o)))

Albus Dumbledore was a very worried man. The elder set of Potter twins have began to show their true power. They were starting to kill anyone how came in their way. The Mulciber family was needlessly wiped out by Bill Potter. Last year Harry Potter had killed the DADA teacher and now he had gone onto kill goblin bank manager. He couldn't all these two to go down to the dark side. For now these two were the only hope the light side had against Voldemort. He needed to do something to get them under his control.

(((o)))

Amycus Carrow was surprised by the news he read. What is this nonsense about the house of Carrow being bankrupt? How the daily prophet did realized that he paid to get the Potter Twins arrested. He would have a word with the editor for printing such nonsense about his house.

(((o)))

How Umbridge could have been this stupid? How can I saver her from this mess. Bones and some members of the Wizengamot would want to have her head on a platter for trying to interfere in a blood feud. She should have show better judgment and not gone after some extra Galleons.

(((o)))

Harry was very happy with the article in the daily prophet. It turned out to be better than he had expected. Now people will know that they can't mess with the Potter and get away with it. Now all he had to do was to locate the blasted dairy.

He did realize that Dumbledore might keep a close eye on him and Bill from now on. He really hoped that the old man didn't go against them. Not that they couldn't take him on; it is just that he had great respect for the old man. He could understand the reasons behind some of the decision that Albus had taken in his old dimension as well as the current.

(((o)))

By night fall life had return back to normal at Hogwarts. Bill had returned back to his life in the shadows. His actions were like a distant memory in almost everyone's minds. He did let a handful of people remember what he was capable off.

(((o)))

Next morning Harry got a surprise. He heard everyone down stairs talking loudly about Collin Creevey being attacked and petrified. He had thought that his chat with Serpantina would have delayed the attacks. He thought at least no one would die.

The air was suddenly thick with rumors and suspicion. The first years were now moving around the castle in tight-knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured out in the halls alone. Everyone was shaken up in Gryffindor. Rosa and Sakura were sitting on the couch by the fire. They were simply staring into the fire. The attack on their fellow Gryffindor first year had worried them greatly.

Harry could not bear to see the worried expression on their face. He told them not to worry about anything and that he would protect them from any monsters that try to harm them. Rosa and Sakura gave their brother a tight hugs. Harry could feel their budding breast press onto his chest from either side.

"Harry what about me?" Yuna asked. "Of course Yuna I will protect you too." Harry replied to her with a smile.

"Do you think that you are a big shot hero? Huh? Do you think that you are capable of single handle taking on the big bad monsters and defeating them?" Neville sneered at Harry. "I am the Boy who lived. If there is slaying to be done then I would do it."

"Nobody can expect someone as pathetic as you Neville to slay a monster. You keep throwing around the title of you being the boy who lived around like it means something. It is just a stupid moniker give to you." Harry snapped at Neville.

Neville pulled out his wand, "Why you arrogant…." The rest of his words were cut off by the four wands pointing at him. Harry's wand was very close to his throat.

Neville just turned around and left muttering curses under his breath. He swore that he would utterly destroy the Potters. He would have his revenge for the humiliation.

Bill just laughed at Neville's thought process and thought you can try Neville but you won't be able to harm a single hair on any Potter especially if you don't remember about it.

(((o)))

Couple of days later as Harry was entering the common room he heard people talking, "It has to be a Slytherin. I think we should sneak into the Slytherin common room and find out who the heir is before he does some real damage." It was unmistakably Ron voice.

"What we need," said Hermione briskly to Ron and Padma, who had gotten special permission to enter the common room by their head of house. "Is to ask Harry about the issue."

Harry smiled at Hermione and said as he walked in the door, "You won't find anything if you go in the Slytherin's common room. I think we need to do our homework and figure out what petrifies people."

All three of their heads snapped up and Harry was surprised when he did not hear a crack. "Harry..." Ron started nervously. Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Don't worry Ron; I know you think it was a good idea but it's a pain in the ass to get the ingredients for the potion that would be needed to do that assignment."

Hermione was curious, "What potion would have been needed?" Harry turned to her and said simply, "Polyjuice." Hermione's eyes widened and she said, "Oh yes, that is a very complicated potion to brew. I read all about it in _Most Potente Potions_. You would need leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed picked at full moon, shredded boomslang skin and lastly-"

"A bit of whom one the person wants to turn into. And it only lasts for one hour." Harry finished for her. Ron looked disgusted and shrieked, "Like toe nails?" The loud yell drew odd looks from other people. Harry shook his head with a chuckle, "No mate, and a few hairs." Ron shuddered, "Disgusting."

"You all should learn the virtue of minding your own business. Sometimes you should lay low and do nothing." Bill told them from his seat in the common room. Bill was the only one who sat on that chair. The other students would refrain themselves from going near it.

Harry just blew a raspberry at him. "That's very mature of you harry." Hermione chided him playfully.

(((o)))

At last the term ended, and a silence deep as the snow on the grounds descended on the castle. Harry found it peaceful, rather than gloomy, and enjoyed the fact that he would be coming home for Christmas to spend time with his family. When the group was walking through the hallways, the armored knights were enchanted to sing Christmas carols and dance. It scared Ron so bad one time that he jumped a foot high in the air and jumped into Harry's arms drawing wolf-whistles from the Weasley Twins.

"Ron you should know that I don't swing that way." Harry told him. Ron was confused by Harry's statement. He was about to ask Harry what he meant by that when his twin brothers told him, "You will understand it little bro…" "…when you grow up." In their patented twin speech.

As the large group walked into the great hall they saw that it really looked wonderful. There were a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, enchanted snow was falling from the ceiling.

After a wonderful feast, Harry and Hermione decided to finish their homework assignment. They decided to head to the library. When they got to the doors leading outside, Hermione looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

"Mistletoe!" exclaimed Hermione, pointing at a large clump of white berries placed over Harry's head. Harry looked up at the plant and also smiled. Harry remembered the conversation he had with Ginny in his previous dimension about Hermione having feeling for him.

Hermione couldn't believe her luck. She caught Harry her prince charming under mistletoe. Not only that but he was also going to kiss her. Harry leaned down and their lips softly grazed each others'. After few moments of soft kissing just as Harry was about to deepen it he saw the look that every female in the hall was giving him. He decided to end the kiss. Hermione was in complete heaven. Her brain had stopped functioning when her lips met Harry's. She was completely oblivious to her surroundings. She didn't notice that most of the girls in the great hall were eyeing her jealously. After she got back to her senses she hopped to the library as if floating on cloud nine.

(((o)))

Later that night Harry was sitting alone in the common room staring at the fireplace, he could not sleep. He was thinking to himself, not about the future, not about war or Voldemort. No, it was about something far scarier...girls.

Harry felt that his plate was getting fuller and fuller pretty quickly. He didn't mind being hounded by girls. His main problem was that his body was of a 12 year old and a mind of a 20 year old. He might have acted ignorant around the girls but he knew how they looked at him. He was too afraid to think what they might do to him after puberty hits them.

(((o)))

Finally the day to go home for break had arrived. Harry had a rather good wake up call, his sisters Rosa and Sakura actually ran through the boy's dormitory to wake him up to get ready to go home by jumping on his bed and yelling. They were excited to go back home for the holidays.

Neville started to get mad; he thought he needed his beauty sleep. "Potter, control your brat sisters or I will deal with them." Harry looked over his shoulder and said, "Shut up Fagbottom if you even try to harm them..." harry left the threat hanging. This shut Neville up.

**End of chapter 21.**

**A/N: 1) Sorry of the delay. Real life had become too hectic.**

**2) Next chapter will be updated shortly.**

**3) I need a new beta reader. My old one has just disappeared. **


	22. Frosty Christmas and half truths

Chapter 22: Frosty Christmas and half truths

**A/n: 1) For all those people flaming me for writing an incest story, I had warned you all in the first Chapter.**

**2) This chapter contains incest. (Though it is not the one you were hoping for.)**

**3) Harry/ Lily pairing would start in middle of Harry's third year.**

**4) Bill won't be paired with anyone so don't pm me requesting Bill/ Luna pairing.**

**Flashback (The day before the train was going to leave)**

"So have you taken care of the other two families or should I?" Bill asked.

"Don't worry bro it is been taken carry off. The Rowle family is going to find themselves indebted to the Blacks. It seems that Rowle family had borrowed some money from the Blacks in the 16th century. Since the Blacks weren't known for their generosity they had killer interest rates. By now the debt to the Blacks would be so high they wouldn't have enough money to pay it off even if they sell themselves. While the Macnair family is going to get their dirty laundry air on Christmas day." Harry filled in Bill on his plan.

Bill just raised an eye brow at this.

"I know it is not much but it is a start. Macnair has a post in the ministry and their name has a decent value. I am going to drag their family name to mud first then go to work on him. Walden Macnair has reserved himself for some special treatment from me after what he did in the last dimension. After the Macnair lose their name they will lose their money and their house. Then Walden will lose his ability to use his magic. After that he will die slow tortures death over the period of 50 years. The best part would be that no one can ease his suffering." Harry said with fire in his eyes.

He remembered what Walden Macnair had done to Tonks in the last dimension. She was ambushed by a group of 10 death eaters. Walden was their leader. He had raped Tonks repeatedly before cutting her throat with a rusted knife. He then had her head mounted on a pike in Diagon alley and dumped her naked body below it. He had then used her blood to write the message 'Death to all filth Half-breeds' on her body.

This incident had pushed Harry over the edge. Even though they were fuck buddies he considered Tonks as his elder sister. Her death pushed his budding shadow powers into overdrive. Using his new found powers he had extracted revenge for Tonks in a very brutal ways.

The Flamels had found him after the massacre and took him under their wing for training. Looking back at it that day had been the saddest as well as the happiest day in his life. Sad because he had lost someone who was like a sister to him while happy because he found parent figures in his life.

"That's really is sad Harry. And kid of creepy." Bill said in a serious tone.

**End of Flashback**

(((o)))

Once everyone got on the train Harry had to expand the room since Luna and Ginny were sitting with them. Bill was pretending to read but in reality he was trying to observe Luna. He still couldn't read her mind. After all this time he had found out her aura was silver like the moon. He had noticed it when Luna was relaxed and wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. This had baffled him even more. Luna needed a conscious effort to conceal her aura. Most people didn't have the power or concentration needed to do so. He was able to conceal his own aura due to his true heritage. Luna was different from other mortals he had encountered.

He wondered whether the strange power he had encountered around Hogwarts were coming from her. Thinking back he remembered that Neville was harassing her on the day of his accident. Before the Quidditch match a flicker of disappointment had passed on her face when she was talking with Harry. If she is the one responsible for the attacks he needed to know whether or not she would be a danger to his family.

After a few hours of talking Harry got tired and turned to Yuna who was sitting next to him. "Do you mind if I used your lap as a pillow?" Harry asked half awake. Yuna seemed confused at the question.

"What?" She asked dumbly, unable to process the question in her mind. In her mind she thought she heard him say he wanted to set his head on her lap. 'I'm not that lucky. He had kissed Hermione in the great hall. Why would he be interested in me?' She thought.

Harry repeated, "Would you mind if I used your lap as a pillow Yuna-Chan?"

For Yuna today just got a million times better. Yuna nodded happily with a dark pink blush on her cheeks, Harry was too tired to notice it. He didn't notice the jealous looks Yuna was getting from Hermione, Padma and Ginny.

Even though Ginny had ended up in Slytherin she hadn't given hope of getting Harry. He was one of the few Gryffindor who didn't look down on her for being Slytherin. Neville her former crush had made it difficult for her to even meet her brothers. Not to mention the vile thing he had called her. She was very happy when Harry had come to her rescue and put Neville in his place. From that movement she thought that Harry would be her ideal husband.

Harry placed his head delicately in Yuna's lap and sighed happily, "You're comfortable." Harry murmured sleepily to Yuna who smiled down at Harry, not even noticing the glares she was getting from the other girls in the compartment. Yuna was lost in her own world and had a content smile on her face.

Harry soon fell asleep in her lap and Yuna just looked down at Harry's face as he slept. He looked so peaceful. Without realizing she was doing it, Yuna started to run her hands through Harry's messy black hair. She was mesmerized by his face; his lips were a nice pink and looked so soft.

Yuna soon found herself running her thumb across Harry's lips feeling the softness of them and closed her eyes, remembering the absolutely wonderful kiss he gave her last year, she would never forget that.

"Ahem," Padma coughed loudly at Yuna who looked up to see almost everyone in the compartment looking. She felt a nudge and looked over to see Sakura waggling her eye brows.

Yuna blushed and lay her head back and slowly fell to sleep. Once the train stopped, everyone was getting ready; Ginny looked over and saw that Harry and Yuna were still sleeping. Ginny frowned before walking over and shook Yuna's shoulder. Yuna opened her eyes slightly and frowned at Ginny.

"We're here." Ginny stated. Yuna pouted inwardly, she loved having Harry on her lap. She sighed and looked down to see Harry lightly snoring.

She smiled and gently shook Harry, "Harry. Harry. Come on Harry wake up, we're here." Harry groaned and turned his face to her and pressed his face against her stomach like it was a pillow.

"Muh, five more minutes." Harry groaned. The girls in the room had to stifle a giggle, Alex and Ron chuckled.

Bill knew that Harry was never asleep. They had been having a mental conversation about Luna having special and their future plans. They decided to tell some half truths to their family. Both of them were perfecting their scripts for the show they were going to put on.

Alex said, "Come on you lazy arse. Get up; we're going to see the family." Harry whined and turned over but fell off of the seat and Yuna's lap, landing with a 'thud.'

"Owwwww." Harry groaned and rubbed the back of his head. 'Your acting skills are superb Harry.' Bill commented. 'You need to be a good actor to impress the girls Bill.' Harry replied.

The girls giggled and Sakura helped her brother up off from the floor and kissed his cheek saying, "Oh you big baby."

'See what I mean?' Harry asked. Bill just rolled his eyes at this.

The students got off the train and looked as the amount of people, "Bloody hell," groaned Ron in annoyance. "How are we supposed to find our families in this mess?" He said to Harry and he shrugged. But they quickly caught sight of many redheads. Harry said to Ron, "Thank Merlin for red hair huh?" after noticing his beautiful mother standing with the Weasley family.

Ron chuckled, 'Yeah."

After hugging Rosa and Sakura to a point where they were blue and James had to physically remove them from their mothers vice like grasp, Lily Potter moved to her eldest sons and gave Harry a big wet kiss on the cheek. Bill moved away before she could kiss him. "Hello darlings, how was school?" she asked them.

Harry could hear the laughing mutters of, "Momma's boy." From the older years and Harry just hugged her. They still were calling him that after his mother's sweet howler. But Harry didn't mind anymore.

Harry smiled back, "Hey mum, school was really good. Nothing happened in the last few days after we met in school."

Suddenly he felt a little body charge into him and he looked down to see his adorable sister Lily smiling up at him. Harry smiled and little Lily lifted her arms for him to pick her up. Harry grabbed her and gave her a big hug, little Lily was laughing.

"Ah hello my sweet baby sister how are you. Did you miss me?" Little Lily buried her face against his neck and whimpered, "Yeah. And I missed Rosa and Sakura too."

Then Harry felt some taps on his shoulders and turned around to see that his friends were standing there waiting to say good-bye.

Harry smiled and hugged Padma, "I'll see you after break." He whispered in her ear. Padma shivered and quickly placed a kiss on his cheek before running off to where her family was standing. The kiss drew gasps from the other girls and the rest of the girls walked over to Harry and each gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off. The most surprising part for Harry was that Tonks was one of the girls who had kissed him.

Sirius grinned at James, "Well my old friend, it seems as my charming godson has himself a little harem doesn't he?"

Sirius ruffled Harry's already wild hair and James chuckled, "Oh yes Padfoot a really full harem. Looks like I will be having many, many grandchildren."

The two men laughed together but they did not notice that Harry had stopped and thought to himself, 'Harem?'

'See even dad thinks that you are building a harem.' Bill teased Harry. 'But I am not.' Harry groaned.

(((o)))

Later that night Bill gave him a couple of books to read. Bill told him that he would find the information very useful. They were tiled '_The Harem_', '_Harem Secrets', 'The Sultan's Harem_ _Crown'_ and '_Harem: The World Behind the Veil.' _Harry just groaned at this but decided to read them any way.

Harry read _'The Harem' _refers to the sphere of women in a usually polygamous household and their quarters enclosed and forbidden to men. It originated in the Near East and came to the Western world via the Wizarding Ottoman Empire. In more modern usage, it may also denote a number of women followers of a man. The harems women for one man could range from 10 to 300 women. Many royal families in the early times of the magical world had harems such as the Turkish sultan Suleiman, Chinese minister Wang, and even England's King Azeroth_._

Harry stopped reading and looked up from the pile of books and thought to himself, 'This world is so different from his old one. May be starting a Harem wasn't a bad idea after all.' Harry was brought out of his fantasy by closed all the books and pushed them under his bed. He pushed his head on the pillow and fell asleep quickly.

(((o)))

Everyone in the family was in the Christmas spirit ignoring the recent events. James had planned to have a talk with Bill and Harry after Christmas. He wanted to know how Harry had obtained the money from the Carrows or for that mattered learned to use a sword.

The days leading up to Christmas were hectic for Harry. Firstly to Lily's delight he made some Christmas cookies shaped like Angels and wands. Then he helped both Sirius and James cut down a Christmas tree for their families, it was not easy work to do without magic. Bill didn't help out much as he never celebrated Christmas. He had never really understood the fuss about Christmas or for that matter any festival. Before his imprisonment he didn't know what a festival was. The only thing that his race celebrated was a new birth in the family. They were so rare that it occurred after 2 to 3 millenniums.

The boys except Bill had woken up at 7AM to go out deep into the woods to find the perfect tree for the two families. Leon and Alex weren't much of help all they did was pester Harry and their fathers.

(((o)))

Harry spent most of his free time outside with his siblings playing with the Patils in snowball fights. He enjoyed the Patil twins company. In this dimension Parvati was not a simple minded fool who just loved to gossip. Padma was already a part of his core group. He started to think of what he could do with both the Patil twins in his harem. He day dream was cut short by Sakura tossing a snowball at his face. He retaliated with a smaller snowball. He didn't want to hurt his sister in any manner.

"So Harry, how has your break been going?" Parvati asked sweetly, her eyelashes fluttering. Harry smiled to her, "Just fine Parvati, yours?" He asked politely.

Parvati grinned, "Better, now that I've seen you." She giggled as Harry blushed. Then all of a sudden, "WHACK!"

Parvati gasped as the cold and wet ball hit her right in the cheek and ran down her face. Parvati turned to her twin who had a satisfied look on her face and asked furiously, "What'd you do THAT for?"

Padma gestured her to come closer and said to her in a whisper, "Don't flirt with him, anyone but him. Just because you're my sister doesn't mean I won't kick your ass." Padma released her and picked up some snow to throw at Harry. Padma left a stunned Parvati behind her.

Harry internally laughed after hearing that conversation. His first instincts were that he should stop the two sisters from fighting over him. Then a wicked thought entered his mind and he decided to see how far they would go to obtain him.

(((o)))

A few days later it was Christmas morning and Harry was awoken by all his little sisters running in his room shouting, "Merry Christmas!" Bill just ignored them and went back to sleep.

Soon Little Lily was sitting on Harry's chest, Sakura on his stomach, Rosa on the waist, and Sylvia was in on his legs and giggling because Harry was lifting her up and down as high as he could. They ran downstairs to see Lily, James, and Leon just settling in. Bill joined them shortly.

Bill got mostly candy for his siblings. He gave his parents new dress robes. He personally enchanted them with many protective spells. He had originally planned to give them weapons but Harry had talked him out of the idea.

Harry gave a book to his mother that was about charms and ancient spells used by the Indians. He gave his dad a battle armor to be worn under his auror robes. The armor was weightless and extremely spell resistant. Harry didn't mention that the armor could even stop a killing cruse. Both he had Bill had decided to teach their father the shield to stop the killing curse.

Harry looked over to see his sisters hugging their father and thanking him for the invisibility cloaks. Their cloaks were nothing like his cloak of invisibility. He had given them and enchanted wand holster. The same one he had given to his father last year. He also added some more protection to it. The holsters could summon the wands if the wear loses it. The girls thanked him by leaping on him and kissing his cheeks. Leon also leapt upon him when he saw that Harry gave him a deluminator and thanked him profusely for it though he didn't kiss Harry. Leon was later taking the light from candles. Harry gave Sylvia a fake wand that she loved when it would shoot sparks.

Then Harry gave Little Lily her very own Golden Snitch that she loved and would laugh every time Harry would catch it. He would let it fly a few feet before snatching it back up. She also loved it when her stuffed dragon would try to catch it.

James gave Harry a newer version of the Marauder's Map. The map had few more secret room marked on it. This map also could reveal a password any door inside Hogwarts. "Harry to use the map you have to say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and after you used it say 'Mischief managed!' to wipe it clean." James told him.

Lily tried to take it away from him but Harry made his patented puppy dog eyes at her. She caved in at let Harry keep the map.

Lily gave Harry her old journal. It contained all the spells she had invented or had been working on before she became a mother. Harry noticed some of the pages from the journal had been torn out. When he inquired about it he got a reply, "those spells were too dangerous for you to see let alone try them out."

"Okay mom. I understand." Harry told her. He wondered what her reaction would be if he told her about some of the spell he had used in his past life.

(((o)))

Sirius received an owl from Gringotts early morning on Christmas day. He wondered what those pesky goblins could want with him today. After reading the letter he received a big shock.

The letter stated that the goblins have started the process of recovering the Black family money from the Rowle family on his behalf with no extra charge. The letter also stated that if the Rowle family could not pay the money then all their properties would be sold off. If the Rowle family still couldn't repay the loan with interest then Lord Rowle would become a slave laborer to the goblins till he could pay of the debt to the black family.

He could believe his eyes. Goblins were doing something for free. After few movements he realized the rest of the content of the letter. He knew that his ancestors were cruel but to include a clause for a human to become a slave to the goblin was too much even for them.

He also realized that their case just got stronger. Only one of the four families involved in the attempted rape had any power left.

He did find it suspicious though. One of the four families gets wiped out the other two get bankrupt. Not only that their money given to the Potters and the Blacks. If he didn't know any better he would have said that the Potters were behind this. But he knew James or Harold wouldn't do such a thing.

Couple of weeks ago he won't have believed that a Potter was capable of doing such a thing. But after seeing Bill killing in cold blood and Harry killing a Gringotts manger and walking freely out of Gringotts he couldn't be so sure.

He remembered Bill's words to the headmaster, 'You will have to wait and watch.' A shiver ran down his spine thinking about the things those two could do if they managed to get the goblins to do their bidding.

He decided to have a talk with them tomorrow after Christmas.

(((o)))

Thorfinn Rowle wasn't having a good Christmas. His only son was arrested a week ago on 'attempt to rape' charge. He cursed his son's stupidity for trying to rape a daughter of a noble and ancient house.

On Christmas morning he received a letter from Gringotts stating that lord Black has decided to call in the debt that Rowle family owes to the Blacks. According to the Gringotts goblins the loan plus interest was turning out to be more than the liquid assets he had.

Goblins also warned him about the slavery clause involved in the original contract. The original contracted stated that he the current head of the house of Rowle would become slave to the lowly goblins.

Few quick calculations on his part he found out that he could manage to pay the Blacks but he would have to sell all his properties. Plus this would leave him no bribe money for his son's hearing.

He decided to let the fool rot in prison for now. He would have his revenge on the Blacks and Potters as soon as his master returns.

(((o)))

Amycus Carrow and Alecto Carrow were also having a terrible Christmas. First their beloved son Anthony was jailed on charges of 'attempt to rape.' Then somehow the daily prophet had got the wind of him bribing Umbridge to arrest the Potter twins.

To add to their misery they found out that the prophet had written the truth about the house of Carrow being bankrupt. They found out that Lord Potter had recalled the debt his house owed the house of Potter.

When he saw the contract 18th century old contract his blood boiled. It stated that the Potter family was giving money to the Carrow family as charity to start their business. The only condition on the contract was that the house of Carrow would never try to harm the house of Potter in any way.

If the house of Carrow tries to harm the house of Potter then the money given would be treated as a loan. And the said loan would be collected immediately with a very high interest rate of 100%.

After reading this had cursed his son's stupidity. Why did the fool go after the daughter of the house of Potter? There are so many other girls he could have gone after. There are many Mudbloods and HalfBlood sluts in Hogwarts these days.

Now the Potters had taken everything that they owned. He and his sister/wife had to leave their family home and take refuge at the Malfoy manor. They had no money to spare. They couldn't bribe anyone at their son's hearing.

He planned to destroy the House of Potter for the humiliation they had suffered. For now he would wait for his master's return.

(((o)))

Walden Macnair was having a pleasant Christmas breakfast. He didn't care about his brat son being in prison. The only reason he had tried to free him was because of his wife Petriesia. She couldn't bear to see her son/lover in jail. He had never really cared about him. He was happy as long as nothing happened to daughter/ fuck toy Tina.

Tina was the apple of his eye. She looked like a younger version of her mother. He never allowed her to go to Hogwarts. She was home schooled. After she hit puberty he had taken her virginity. She was taught service him from a very young age. This was the primary reason for her to be home schooled. He loved to have threesomes with his wife and daughter. He would never allow his son to join the family fun. He thought that his wife slept with his son because she pitied him.

At a very young age she was taught by her mother to wake her father up by giving him a blow job. He use to love it when his little princess would suck on his stick like it was a lollipop. He loved to see his daughter swallow his load or when her face was covered with his load.

He had never allowed his son to touch her. He didn't know that she allowed her brother to fuck her whenever they could do it secretly.

Walden Macnair was having a pleasant breakfast because he was enjoying his daughter's ministration. Since it was Christmas holiday today he had taken a special potion to keep him hard all day and it also allowed him to produce more of his manly juices.

He didn't bother reading the daily prophet. If he had read it he would have found out all his dirty little secrets were printed for the world to see.

It contained a list of all the crimes he committed as a death eater. How he had bribed Ministry of magic Millicent Bagnold to stay out of jail. It also contained the list of his crimes he had committed as a ministry official.

It also would have contained the details of his incestuous relations ship with his daughter if incest was a crime in the wizarding world.

If he wasn't so busy f**king his daughter's p***y on the breakfast table he would have realized his wards being breached.

The aurors entered the dining room just as Walden was about to climax into his personal heaven. They immediately bound before he could climax. The arrested him and dragged him out of his home naked with an erection.

He was only given some cloths in lock up after Amelia told her auror to give him some. When asked the auror on what charges was he arrested one of them tossed a daily prophet at him.

He was speechless when he read the article. The prophet not only had listed every crime he had committed in detail but it also had proof to back their claims. The somehow had managed to get their hand on all his transaction records.

After sometime he started feeling sharp pains in his groin region. His balls were aching for a release under the effect of the potion he had taken.

When he couldn't bear the pain anymore he decided to lower his pant and jack off. He chose a wrong moment to jack off as a photographer and a reporter for the daily prophet had just entered the holding cell after taking special permission.

The photographer snapped a couple of quick shorts. Before Walden could recover from the bright flashes of the camera the reporter and the photographer left getting a bigger story then they had hoped for.

He knew that the Potters had a hand in his current predicament. He would make them pay after he was free. How dare the pathetic blood traitors separate him from his precious Tina.

(((o)))

After reading the daily prophet Sirius was sure that the Potter twins had a hand in the misery that had befallen the houses of the four people that were involved in the attempted rape of their sisters.

He decided that this conversation couldn't wait till tomorrow and flooed over to James house.

(((o)))

The Potter family was enjoying their Christmas breakfast when Sirius came through the floo. "Merry Christmas Sirius. Hey why you are alone?" James asked.

"We need to talk James." Sirius said in a very serious voice. Looking at his expression even James became serious.

"What is this about? Has something happen in the ministry?" James asked.

"Nothing has happen at the ministry. At least nothing that warrants are immediate attention. I want to know what exactly Harry did in Gringotts." Sirius replied.

"When did Harry go to Gringotts? Hasn't he been here all the time?" Lily asked.

Harry knew that this conversation was going to come up sooner or later but he did not expect it to happen on Christmas day. "Mum I went to Gringotts before the holidays started. You might have read about armed goblins being posted outside Gringotts. That was indirectly my doing." He said. He added, "If we are going to have this conversation now I think it is best that everyone other than Bill leaves this room."

Rosa and Sakura stated protesting. "We want to know happened at the bank big brother." They said in unison.

"I agree with him. Both of you too small for this conversation." James said seriously.

"What? We are just a year younger than them." Sakura protested.

Lily was surprised by James seriousness. She didn't know exactly what was going on but she wanted to find out why James and Sirius were so serious. She also didn't like the fact that James did not tell her about Harry's trip to Gringotts.

"Harry and Bill go to my study and wait for us." James said sternly. "Rest of you will finish your breakfast and go straight to your rooms. Do I make myself clear?"

The others reluctantly nodded. They had never seen their father being this strict before. Usually it was their mother's job to enforce rules.

(((o)))

"So James what is all this about? What did Harry do in Gringotts?" Lily asked as they entered the study.

"Even I want to know the answer to that. Don't tell me a simple killing of the bank manager has made the very generous." Sirius said.

"What killing? Bill did you kill someone else?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Don't look at me mom. I haven't set foot on goblin land" Bill said. 'With good reason I might add.' He told Harry telepathically.

"Harry what exactly did you do in the bank? We never gave Carrows any money. How could they owe us that much to bankrupt them? Plus when I went to the bank the goblins were extra nice and far more polite than usual." James asked.

"Harry, today I received a letter saying that Gringotts is going to collect the money the Rowle family owes to the Black for free of charge. The goblins never do anything for free. What exactly did you do on that day? I would also like to know how you got so much dirt on Macnair to put him in jail." Sirius asked a barrage of questions.

"I will answer your entire question one at a time. But it would be better if we sit down first." Harry said calmly.

"I had quite a few reasons to go to Gringotts that day. One of them was to get the money from Mulciber family as they were eliminated in the blood feud. Dad as we told you before that Amycus Carrow tried to get us arrested through Umbridge for killing the Mulciber family. So I decided to show the Carrows the consequence of messing with the Potters." Harry was interrupted by Lily's outburst.

"When did all this happen? Why didn't you tell me anything before today James?" Lily asked James getting angry. "How were you planning to teach the Carrows a lesson Harry?" She added in a softer voice.

"I didn't want to worry you Lily. The most important thing was the both Bill and Harry were safe." James tried to placate his angry wife.

"Mom there are two things that a family like the Carrows treasures. They are money and power. If you take away their money they would eventually lose their power. With that in mind I went to Gringotts. The first order of business was the simple money transfer from the Mulciber account to ours. After that I had planned to sweet talk the manager to mutually beneficial deal. But as luck would have it the things did not go according to plan. The bank manager tried to rob our money."

"How?" Sirius asked.

"Have some patience Sirius I am getting to it." Harry rebuked Sirius. James chucked at his friends impatience.

"The bank manager Ragnock and his assistant wanted to transfer my bloodline into someone else under the guise of checking my claim to the Mulciber money. I got very angry at the goblin for trying to steal from us so I introduced him to my good friend Mr. pointy."

"Who is Mr. pointy sweetie?" Lily asked wanting to know more about her son's friend.

"This is Mr. pointy mum." Harry said showing her the conjured replica of Gryffindor's sword.

Lily almost fainted after seeing a sword in Harry's hand. "You were the one who asked dear." James said holding Lily's hand. "Harry how do you know to wield a sword? The goblins are pretty fierce fighters."

Hearing this Harry tossed the sword at Bill. All the adults were shocked when Bill effortlessly caught the sword and swung it in a fancy pattern.

"This is a decent sword. The workmanship on it is not good. The sharpness and design are decent though." Bill said after examining it.

"And how do you know about swards young man. Sword fighting is not something you can pick up by reading books." Lily asked sternly looking at Bill.

"I am natural mum. I know sword fighting at instinctual level. I may not know the names of the moves but I know how to use a sword. I was the one who taught Harry how to wield it. Remember you use to laugh at us when we used to fight each other using sticks when we were five year old?" Bill asked. After getting a nod from Lily he continued, "That was the beginning of Harry's training."

Harry almost felt like laughing after seeing the shocked expression on the faces of the adults. He decided to have some fun. He summoned the real sword of Gryffindor and charged at Bill.

"Think fast." Harry yelled.

Bill easily side stepped Harry's initial charge. Harry again attacked Bill as he went passed him. Harry knew that even though the angle of attack was awkward for him the sword of Gryffindor would shatter the duplicate.

But he didn't count on Bill's ingenuity. Bill allowed the fake sword to be destroyed. At the same time he moved to Harry's left and gave him a side arm jab. This caused Harry's momentum to make him off balance. While he was off balanced Bill thrust his right arm at the writs of the arm holding the sword.

Harry lost the grip on the sword. The falling sword was caught by Bill left hand.

"This is an excellent sword Harry. It is more than 800 years old still it is in an excellent condition. It has excellent craftsmanship. Goblin steel. Imbibed with basilisk's venom. Enchanted to answers the call of its wielder. It has the ability to channel magic through it. Too bad it won't work for me." Saying this Bill casually tossed the sword at Harry.

"What do you mean be it won't work for you Bill?" Harry asked surprised. He didn't know that he could channel his magic through the sword.

"In my hand it would just like me wielding any other sword. Though in your hand it would become one of the most powerful weapon know to man since it has bonded with you." Bill said.

"Harry James Potter where did you get that sword? And how can a sword bind with a person?" Lily asked

"Remember last Christmas there was a huge magical spike recorded in the ministry when dad and I were in our family vault?" Harry asked thinking quickly.

"I remember it Dumbledore came to our house that evening." Lily said.

"The magical spike occurred when I touched the sword in our family vault." Harry said sheepishly.

"I had told you not to touch anything in the vault. Harry it could have been dangerous." James scolded Harry.

"Dad I couldn't resist it. Especially after I read the name on the sword." Harry said.

"What name?" Sirius asked.

Harry showed them the sword. They realized the sword was truly beautiful. It had rubies encrusted in its hilt. The adults were floored after they read the name of Godric Gryffindor embossed on it.

"Harry I would have remembered seeing a legendary sword in a vault. I have never seen this sword before." James said seeing that his wife was glaring daggers at him.

"It could be the magic of the sword dad." Bill said. He added, "That sword is a work of art. It is very likely that the sword would reveal itself to its next wielder. It similar to the 'fidelius charm' only in this case the sword is the one who decided whether to reveal itself or not."

"Is that even possible?" Sirius asked in utter disbelief.

"Anything is possible with magic." Bill said jokingly.

"Any way we are getting side tract here. After the bank managers betrayal I summoned the sword of Gryffindor. In the meantime he removed an axe from under his table and charged at me. The sword cut through his axe and him as a hot knife through butter. Seeing his boss dead the assistant called for help. Five armed goblins charged at me with various weapons. I made short work of them with my weapon. As more goblins were about to attack me they were stopped by an old looking goblin. I latter found out he was the king of the goblin clan of England. He was impressed with my fighting skills." Harry told them.

"Ok that still doesn't explain the mysterious contracts and the info in the papers." Sirius said.

"After we got the pleasantries out of the way I offered to good for him to refuse. I offered him a 70/30 split of the money of the enemies of our house. The deal was finalized at 60/40 split plus signing of a Blood contract stating that the goblins would never betray the house of Potters and its allies. They would also help us in destroying are enemies by taking away their money." Harry explained.

"Harry that is equivalent to stealing." Lily scolded her eldest son.

"I can't believe the goblins would agree to such a thing." James said surprised by the revelation.

"Dad, goblins are not trust worth creatures. I can't believe how stupid the humans are to hand over our money to those greedy vile creatures. Goblins would accept any deal which would make them rich. That is the reason I got the blood contract signed be them. No matter how badly they want to betray us they can't without their entire race perishing." Harry said.

"As for the info about Macnair in the paper I had Bill do some research. I took his initial research to the goblins. They verified the info for me. I.e. they basically generated false proof about true information. Then I passed on the information to the prophet and told them to print it today as a perfect way of ruining his Christmas."

"Sirius would have gotten Rowle family's money today. Or at least a part of their money." Harry said smiling.

"That is brilliant Harry. In a single move you and your brother have negated all the chances the three remaining accuse would have to escape the law. Both of you have destroyed four prominent death eater families at the same time." Sirius said laughing loudly.

Even though James didn't like what Harry did he had to agree with Sirius on this one. Harry had shrewdly wiped out all the people that tried to harm his family.

Lily was caught in two minds whether to scold Harry or to praise him for his shrewdness. "How did you end up in Gryffindor?" she asked.

"The hat said I could fit in any of the four houses and allowed me to choose. I chose Gryffindor because both of you were in Gryffindor." Harry replied.

**End of chapter 22**

**A/n: 1) this chapter hasn't been beta read yet. After I find a beta reader I will repost the edited version of the chapter.**

**2) The main paring of this story is going to be Harry/ Lily/ Tonks. The story will include Harry/ Hermione/ Padma/ Yuna/ Fleur/ Susan at some point. The story may include harry/ sisters/ Cho/ (the three Gryffindor chasers)/ Daphne/ fem. Blaise**.

**3) If you want to see the want to see Harry being paired with his sisters, Cho, the three Gryffindor chasers/ Daphne / fem. Blaise please leave a review.**

**4) Luna would not be paired with anyone. She has a special role to play later on in the story.**

**5) I will add them only if I get enough reviews or Pm.**

**6) The '*' sign is due to the policy change by ff net.**


	23. Teenage hormones and Trials

Chapter 23: Teenage hormones and Trials

**A/n: 1) The main pairing will be Harry/ Lily/ Tonks/ sisters/ Fleur or Yuna. Depending on the votes.**

**2) The other pairings will revolve around the main pairing**

**3) James, Lily and Sirius attributed Harry's success against the goblins to the sword of Gryffindor. They believed that the legendary sword could easily take down five to six goblins as Harry told them.**

**4) This chapter contains a hint of incest and crude language.**

**5) This chapter is hasn't been beta read.**

"Why did you say that you had good reason of not stepping on goblin soil?" Harry asked Bill.

"I don't like annihilating people in their own home. The Mulciber family was a special case. Since their continued existence threatened our family." Bill replied casually as if he was discussing about weather.

"What do you have against the goblins? I am pretty sure they didn't do anything to your people." Harry asked.

Bill snorted. "Annihilating the goblin race from the face of the earth would be as simple as taking a breath to my people. I hate goblins on a matter of principles. They call themselves a warrior race but they are nothing more than a race of savages. Warriors would never do things their race has done in the past."

"They may be fierce fighters but they are just like any mindless beasts. They are greedy and would do anything for money. They kill of the weaker members of their race just for entertainment. So this makes them greedy savage beasts blaspheming the name of warriors."

"Well it's a good thing that I made the blood contract in such a way that the goblins can't harm us in any form but we can annihilate them at anytime we want to." Harry said with a smirk.

(((o)))

James felt better after having heart to heart talk with his two eldest sons. Even though they are young they managed to destroy the enemies of the house of Potter with ease. Their actions not only ensured victory in the trial being held tomorrow but also sent a strong message to the enemies of the house of Potter.

(((o)))

That night the Potters had a quiet family dinner. Sylvia and little Lily went to bed just after they finished their dinner. After dinner, James told the two sets of twins to get ready early tomorrow for the hearing in Wizengamot. Harry and Bill needed to be present as they were witness to the crime. While Rosa and Sakura needed to be present as they were the intended victims.

"Rosa there is no need to worry about tomorrow." James said after looking at the worried face of his daughter. He added, "You might be asked a few simple questions. You just have to answer them to the best of your abilities."

"Harry you might have a tougher time explaining your actions. Their representative might try to get you in trouble since you used excessive force to subdue the attackers." James said a bit worried.

Harry smirked at his father and said, "He can try but he would have no such luck." Harry suddenly became serious and asked, "Dad is there a chance that grandfather can get the perpetrators to drink Veritaserum during their trail."

"It is very difficult but he might be able to get them to drink it. Why?" James asked having no clue of what Harry was planning.

"That is great. If grandfather can make it happen then your Macnair problem would also be solved." Harry said looking at Bill.

After seeing Bill give Harry a slight nod James wondered if the twins could speak with each other telepathically. "Harry can you two talk with each other telepathically?"

Harry expression became like that of a deer caught in the headlight. He just blankly nodded.

"Sweetie why didn't you tell us about your telepathic connection to Bill?" Lily asked getting excited.

"Mom all magical twins can communicate with each other telepathically. The level of communication may wary for different sets of twins. There are many factors involved in determining the strength of the connection. We thought both of you'll knew this." Bill said to Lily.

"No we didn't know this about the twin bond. Can both of you do it as well?" Lily asked turning to Rosa and Sakura.

"We know what the other is thinking at a particular time…" "… We can feel what the other feels…" "… If we are closes to each other …" "…we can feel each other's emotions…" "If we are really close by…" "…we can sense what the other…" "…is feeling physically." "As you just heard…" "…we can finish each other's sentences if we want to." "Thought this becomes tough if we are far…" "… Away from each other." They said finishing each other's sentence. "But we can't talk to each other." They said together.

"Yes distance is one of the factors to determine the strength of the mental connections between twins. The other factors involved are the magical strength of the twins. The most important factor is the mental development of the twins." Harry said in his lecture tone.

Seeing the confused look on their faces he explained, "A person's mind becomes more organized and developed after he finishes the study of advance occlumency. We had a similar bond to yours before we learnt occlumency. After learning it we can talk to each other whenever we wanted to."

"So after studying occlumency we can talk to each others in our minds. Cool!" Sakura said getting excited.

"You should know that studying occlumency itself is difficult let alone advance occlumency." James said dampening the twin's enthusiasm. "What is advance occlumency by the way?" he asked Harry.

"Dad, occlumency in the basic form is getting control of our emotions and stray thoughts. By getting control of our emotions and thoughts we prevent our minds from being read by others. Now advance occlumency is categorizing all the knowledge we have in our brains. This helps us in easy recollection. It also helps us to learn at a faster rate. After mastering advance occlumency we are in complete control of our mind." Harry explained.

Hearing Harry say this Bill burst out laughing. It was uncontrollable laughter. "That is good one Harry. I never heard such a good joke before." Bill said after he managed to calm down.

James and Lily were surprised by their son's reaction. He usually didn't show any emotions. "What is so funny Bill?" he asked. "Yes tell us to the joke." Said Lily.

"Harry is talking about being in complete control of his mind when in reality he finds it very hard not to think about girls." Bill replied.

Lily also started laughing after hearing Bill say that. "Well I guess no amount of occlumency can stop pre-teen almost a teenager hormonal male from thinking about girls. So who does he think about?" she asked.

Harry was turning beet red as the conversation was progressing. He shouted, "That personal mum." Turning to Bill, "you have no right to telling them about it."

"We have the every right to know who has captured our son's heart." James said teasing Harry. "So if you aren't going to tell us we would just ask Bill."

"Even we want to know her name." Rosa said as a bit disappointment and slightly dejected. "Do we know her?" asked Sakura sharing her sister's disappointment.

"I am not going to say anything dad. It is Harry's decision to reveal her name or not." Bill said.

"Come sweetie tell me her name." Lily said using the same puppy dog eyes Harry usually used on her.

Seeing his mother's eyes Harry couldn't say no to her. He mumbled something under his breath.

"Could you say it a bit more clearly Harry?" she asked. Harry just bolted out of the room without saying anything.

Bill just rolled his eyes at Harry's antics as well as the profanity Harry was shouting at him through his mental link. 'You would enjoy the end result of this conversation Harry.' Bill said to him telepathically.

(((o)))

As Harry was getting ready to sleep he saw Rosa and Sakura enter. "What's up?" he asked looking at them.

Sitting on the edge of his bed Rosa said, "We are sorry."

Seeing confusion in Harry's eyes Sakura added, "because of us you might get into trouble with Wizengamot."

"I am not going to be in any trouble." Harry said this putting his arms around them and pulling them into a hug. "Even if I do get into trouble tomorrow it would be worth it. The most important thing on my mind then was to ensure your safety. I would even fight a hundred dragons if needed to keep you all safe." He proclaimed.

"Aaah! That is so sweet big brother." Rosa said. "You are the best big brother in the world." Sakura added.

"We never thanked you for saving us on that day." Rosa said and leaned to kiss Harry on his left cheek while Sakura mirrored her action on his right cheek.

"Thanks but both of you don't need to thank me. I will always be there for you all." Harry said.

"Promise?" Sakura asked.

"I promise." He replied.

"Harry can with sleep with you just for tonight?" Rosa asked with a hopeful expression.

Harry was about to protest but just looking at his sister's eyes his resolve caved in. "Okay on one condition." He said.

"We agree…" "…we do anything you want." They said.

First time for some reason listening to an innuendo didn't cause Harry to daydream. "Tomorrow in court you will have to wear ear plug whenever I deem it necessary. If both of you can agree to that then you can sleep here with me." He said seriously.

"Sure Harry…" "…we agree." They said and jumped on the bed sandwiching Harry between them.

"And stop your twin speech it is very irritating." Harry said as he felt their bodies pressing into his. He thanked Merlin that his twelve year old body was sexually inactive otherwise it would have been difficult for him not to have a boner with two gorgeous girls in his bed pressing their bodies onto his.

(((o)))

Next morning Harry woke up early when he felt something odd. He looked around and realized a few things. Firstly during the night their position had changed. Rosa was spooning him with her arms around his stomach and her budding breasts were pressing into his back. Secondly Sakura was facing him, her breast were firmly pressing into his chest. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Both his sisters had managed to wrap their legs around his waist. It was difficult for him to identify which leg belonged to whom. The worst part was that for the first time in his life Harry was supporting a morning wood. His erection was pressing into Sakura's womanhood. It seemed that the tip of his manhood had parted her lips and entered her core. Luckily for both he and his sister had their clothes on. Though he was enjoying the feeling of having the tip of his manhood entering a woman's core, he panicked when he realized that he had already shot a load in his night pant and shadow teleported out from between them. He cursed his luck for ending up in such a position with his sisters and headed to the bathroom to take a cool shower and clean his pants.

(((o)))

Rosa and Sakura were very confused. Both of them were falling in love with their elder brother Harry. They had always loved him but now their love for him had increased from normal brother and sister love.

They couldn't help it. He was so handsome, charming, caring and always looked out for them. At first they didn't mind Yuna having a crush on Harry because they thought they couldn't be with their brother. But now after going to Hogwarts they found out that brothers and sisters can also become lovers in the Wizarding world.

They didn't mind Harry giving his attention to so many girls. He had managed to keep his promise of being there for them in Hogwarts but he never paid attention to them the way they wanted him to.

So they had started to give him tight hugs. They pressed their budding breasts which were about 34A into his body to get him sexually interested in them. But so far their tactic didn't seem to work. They thought that every normal male would fantasize about having twins as girlfriend but somehow Harry didn't share that fantasy. At least they thought that he didn't or he thought of them only as his sisters.

They were jealous when he kissed Hermione under the mistletoe. They had hoped that they might catch him under one but those darn mistletoes keep on moving. They didn't like it when all the girls were kissing him at the train station. They wanted to join the girls but didn't know how Harry would react to them kissing him.

They felt dejected when they found Harry like someone else. But they didn't lose hope. They knew that they were good looking and if their mother was any indication then they would turn out to be drop dead gorgeous in a few years time. So they still had a chance of getting Harry back. They didn't mind sharing him with other girls as long as he paid attention to them.

They were very happy when he agreed to let them sleep in bed with him. They would have agreed to any condition that he would have put forth. They were surprised that he asked them to put ear plugs during the hearing. They readily agreed to it without giving it a second thought. They secretly had hoped that his condition would have them to something sexual to him.

The watched silently as Harry slept. After they were sure he was asleep they tried to get as close to him as possible.

Sakura being the more adventurous one of the two started rubbing her hardened nipples on his clothed chest.

After seeing Sakura's action Rosa placed her hand on Harry's crotch. She felt Harry's soft member. She dearly hoped that one day she could touch his hardened member without the barrier of his clothes. For now this would have to do.

Sakura accidently pushed her right leg below Harry's left leg. Harry in his sleep turned toward her. Sakura right leg was caught below Harry now. She decided to wrap her legs around his waist.

Rosa not wanting to be left out put her right leg above Harry's right and below Sakura's left. She pressed he breasts into Harry's back. Her hand was still on his genital.

The twins were enjoying this. They were in the same bed as Harry. They were feeling the content that the other felt over the twin bond.

Sakura pressed her core onto her sister's hand. She wanted Rosa to remove her hand so she could feel Harry's member below her core.

Rosa reluctantly gave into her sister's demand because she knew that even she would feel Harry's member on her core through the twin bond.

As Rosa removed her hand Sakura grounded her core on Harry's member. She slowly rubbed her core on his soft member.

Rosa loved the feeling passed over to her through the twin bond. She tried to push her left leg below Sakura's right to get more comfortable. This action also stretched her core.

Sakura desperately wished that Harry's member would to harden soon as she kept slowly dry humping him. Slowly she felt Harry harden under her. As she moved the tip of Harry's member entered her covered core.

Both the sisters gave a soft moan when this happened. Rosa thanked the twin bond. Because of it she felt that Harry's member had entered her core. She gave out another moan when she felt Sakura trying to take more of Harry's member into her core.

Both the sisters cursed their dam luck when they found out that their clothes prevent the further enter of his member into their core.

Rosa encouraged Sakura to keep on moving back and forth slowly so they both could enjoy the sensation of Harry's member moving in and out of their core.

Sakura was a bit disappointed because only a small part of Harry's member could enter her aching core. Her core wanted Harry's entire length to be in it. After receiving encouragement from her sister she started moving again at a slow and steady pace.

She continued this movement till her orgasm hit. Both the sisters climaxed simultaneously. The both bit their lower lips to prevent moans to escape their mouth.

As Sakura's core squeezed Harry's member during her orgasm he spurted his load in his pants.

Both the sisters went to sleep with a content smile on their face. They hoped that next when they do this with Harry they don't have any cloths between them.

(((o)))

Bill knowing Rosa's and Sakura's intentions had stayed in the library after completing the mission Harry had requested of him.

(((o)))

Harry after having a cold shower had calmed down a little. He decided to put the little incident behind him. Now that his young body had become sexually active he thought of all the fun he could have. He hoped that Tonks would try to pin him down again using her body. She surely would be in for a surprise if she tried it again.

(((o)))

When Rosa and Sakura woke up they were disappointed to find that Harry was missing. They wondered how he had managed to get out from between them without waking them up. Seeing that the sun was almost up they decided to go to their room and get ready to go to the Wizengamot.

(((o)))

When Harry returned to his room he saw that his sisters had woken up and left. He decided to wear his set of battle robes to Wizengamot. He conjured a replica of his robes for Bill to use. He changed the colour of Bill's robe to green with golden borders to contrast his red and silver battle robe.

"Hm. Why are we going to the Wizengamot in battle robes? As far as I aware killing isn't on today's agenda. Wizengamot only has verbal battles." Bill asked.

"True. But remember politics is my field. In politics showing off or playing a particular part in a particular manner is very important. Today we would come face to face with quite a few enemies of our house and I would like to intimidate them. Playing mind games with your rivals is an integral part of politics. Today, you'll see one of the reasons of why I respect Dumbledore so much. In my old timeline the way he manipulated the whole Wizengamot was superb. The way in which he passed laws he wanted or subtlety changed or repel unwanted laws was masterful. The opposition didn't even realize that they were falling into his trap or when his traps were sprung on them." Harry said as if worshiping Dumbledore's political prowess.

"Harry you do know that good politicians doesn't mean a good war time leader right?" bill asked.

"I may not agree with some of his actions but I can see his reasoning behind them. Right now I can bet every gallon that I have that he is thinking we are heading towards the dark side. He would try and keep a close eye on us. He knows that we are powerful and he fears the consequence of us joining Voldemort. To him our actions suggest that we might become dark as we grow up. For him we are very powerful twelve year olds who can be easily influenced by the people around us. Knowing half truths can be more dangerous than not knowing at all." Harry explained.

Bill just simply shrugged and started wearing his brand new battle robes. Before leaving the room he asked, "Did you enjoy last night?"

Harry just gave him a confused look till he realized what Bill meant by his question.

(((o)))

James was waiting for the kids to arrive in the living room. He was dressed in his normal auror captain robes. He knew that even though the evidence was heavily stacked in their favor there was a small chance that the three culprits might escape due to the corruption in the ministry.

Harry entered the living room dressed in his battle robes. He remembered that he might have a slight problem. "Dad do they check wands as we enter the ministry?" he asked worriedly. He just remembered that he carried around a 2000 year old wand. He definitely didn't want anyone in the ministry to know this.

"They normally do but since you are going to the ministry with me and my father we could skip the check point if we want to." James told him.

They left for the ministry via a portkey as soon as Rosa and Sakura were ready to go.

(((o)))

They landed in James' office in the DMLE. Sirius was waiting there for James to arrive with his family.

"Your father is waiting for us outside the Wizengamot chamber for us. He wanted to have a word with heads of few families which he wasn't able to get in touch with before today. " Sirius told James.

(((o)))

The Wizengamot chamber was different from what Harry remembered from his previous timeline. Here each prominent family had a small area reserved for them. This area was denoted by the family crest.

At the time of the formation of the Wizengamot there were 50 prominent families which held all the seats. These seats were latter known heredity seats of Wizengamot. Out of the original 50 families, 42 of them were wiped out over the period of the years. Bill had added the 43rd family.

New seats were added to the Wizengamot to fill the declining numbers. These new seats had less power than the original 50. They were given to the newly formed pureblood families over the years. Some of the seats were reserved for the head of important departments of the ministry.

In the recent years, 5 more seats were added. Elections were held for these seats for the first time in the year 1975. The people who got elected to these seats held nominal power in Wizengamot.

The Potters were one of the few surviving families original 50. The Blacks, Greengrass, Bones, Lovegoods, Smiths and Rosier and till recently the Mulciber family were the others.

James led his children towards the heredity Potter seat before leaving the Wizengamot chamber with Sirius to get the accused.

"Where did you get your battle robes?" Harold asked his grandsons.

"I made both of them grandfather." Harry said respectful known the other members of Wizengamot were trying to listen.

"Grandfather, has my father conveyed my request to you." Harry asked respectfully.

Rosa and Sakura were wondering what had caused a sudden change in Harry's attitude towards their grandfather. He generally didn't like his grandfather or grandmother. As Rosa was going to voice her question Bill silenced her placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking his head.

"Yes he did convey your request to me. May I ask the reason for this request." Harold asked.

"If my request is granted then it would be beneficial to my father in many ways." Harry replied cryptically.

Dumbledore was looking at the Potters from his positions as the Chief Warlock. He was observing the interesting robes Bill and Harry were wearing. He hadn't see battle robes like those outside history books. He was wondering where he could get robes like those. For a 150 year old man Dumbledore had two vices sweets and clothes. He could behave like a five year old for them.

Looking at the time he decided to call the Wizengamot session to order. After getting the formalities out of the way he ordered the first trial to begin.

As Albert Carrow, Charles Rowle and Graham Macnair were brought in Lucius Malfoyobjected to Dumbledore presiding over the case on the grounds of he was close to the Potter family.

Lucius had planned to get Fudge to judge the case and free the accused with nominal fines. He saw long term profits in saving them from the law. They would owe him big time.

Dumbledore ready stepped down from his position of Chief Warlock for the particular case and went to occupy his family seat.

As Cornelius Fudge was about to take the position of the Chief Warlock Amelia Bones objected to it, "Minister, if the chief Warlock can't judge over a case for any reason then the head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement takes his/her place as the temporary chief Warlock."

"Okay then let the case begin." Fudge said getting a little embarrassed. He decided to remain quiet and not make a bigger fool of himself.

Harry was internally laughing at Lucius stupidity. "That was a stupid move by Malfoy. Not only did he managed to get madam Bones who detests the death eaters as acting Chief Warlock he also allowed Dumbledore to support us more freely." He whispered to no one in particular.

Harold was impressed by the fact that Harry could understand such politics at such a young age.

"You all have been accused of attempting to rape the daughters of the noble and most ancient house of Potter. How do you all plead?" Amelia asked.

Before any of them could answer Lucius said, "I don't really see a point in this Amelia. An actual rape never occurred. These boys were just trying to intimidate the two first year girls. These things do happen in schools. We don't have to call a session of the Wizengamot for such a juvenile incident."

"This case is going to be even better than I thought. It would be fun shutting up the fool." Harry said.

"Don't under estimate a Malfoy. They are cunning and resourceful." Harold chided Harry.

"No grandfather Harry is right. Malfoy is a fool. His biggest mistake is going against the house of Potter openly. He will be dealt with in time." Bill said after reading Malfoy's mind. He couldn't believe Malfoy's stupidity. Malfoy had passed on the diary to child of his ally.

Harold and a couple of people nearby were shocked to hear such a talk coming from a twelve year old.

"… they were attacked by Harry Potter during the incident. He used excessive force on them…" Malfoy continued.

Harold was about to object but Harry stopped him.

"… the action of the Potter twins lead to the death of an noble and ancient house of Mulciber. They should be punished for their actions."

"First of all Lucius the elder set of Potter twins was well within their right to use any force necessary to subdue their sisters attackers. Secondly it was Marius's stupidity that led to the death of his family. He foolishly declared a blood feud on the house of Potter without thinking of the consequences." Dumbledore said cutting Malfoy's speech short.

"There is a simple way in which we can determine their true intentions behind their actions. Just give them Veritaserum. If they were just trying to scare the girls they should have no problem taking it." Harold stated think this to be the best chance of getting them to drink Veritaserum.

"Lord Potter you are forgetting that they are minors. We don't give Veritaserum to minors." Lucius sneered. He knew that the case would be lost if Veritaserum was giving to the kids.

"You are mistaken **Mr.** Malfoy. As the three of them are being tried by the full Wizengamot they are automatically considered as adults. Since no minor can be tried by the full Wizengamot." Harry stated emphasizing on the mister part.

"Foolish boy there are at least two families missing that I know of. So they aren't tried by the full Wizengamot." Malfoy sneered at him angrily.

"Get your facts straight fool. Those two missing families have lost their seats in the Wizengamot since they are no longer eligible for them. The house of Carrow and house Rowle no longer have the necessary qualification to hold onto their family seats. This is the consequence of them trying to mess with the Potters."

There was uproar in the chamber after Harry's proclamation. After Madam Bones got things under control Harry continued.

"The two houses owed a lot of money to the house Potter and its allies. All we had to do was call in their debt. They had to surrender their seats just to avoid becoming slaves. Their seats were bought over by me. For now I and my Brother are acting as proxies for the two seats. They would be given to worthy candidates after today's session. Here are the deeds for those seats." Harry showed the deed to madam Bones. She liked the way the Harry Potter was out maneuvering Lucius.

The adults were rendered speechless by Harry's actions. Lucius was fuming. He knew the case was going downhill for him. Fudge was glad that he wasn't involved in the case.

"Few minutes ago you were blaming us for wiping out the Mulciber, weren't you Mr. Malfoy? Instead of blaming us you should thank you luckstars. The phrasing of Marius Mulciber's proclamation of blood feud saved your life. If he would have included the words 'allies of the house' while proclaiming the feud the quite a few people present here along with you would be dead." Bill said in a cold tone.

Dumbledore didn't like the way this case was heading. He only hoped Lucius won't act foolishly and end up losing his life. The warning the Potter twins were giving out was quite clear. They subtly implied that, 'If you mess with the Potter, you will pay a heavy price."

"Shacklebolt administer the Veritaserum to Albert Carrow." Bones stated when all the objections against the move were silenced.

After Albert was dosed she asked, "What were your intentions when you attacked Rosa and Sakura Potter?"

"I was very angry at Bill and Harry Potter. They had defeated us very badly in Quidditch. They humiliated the Slytherin house by defeating the head of our house during the dueling club. So I wanted revenge on them. Graham and Peter came up with the plan of attacking the twins and having our way with them. What normal teenage male could say no to a chance of fucking twin sisters together? So I went along with them."

"Shacklebolt give him the antidote. Administer the Veritaserum to Graham Macnair." Amelia stated. She was happy that the son's of death eaters could not escape now. She repeated her question to Graham

Harry told his sisters to wear the ear plugs.

"I didn't want to attack them. I got a letter from my father stating that the house of Potter was a noble pureblood house once but the blood traitor James spoiled it by marrying the mudblood whore he calls his wife. She must be extremely good in bed to snag the heir of an ancient and noble house. Or she could have used potions on him. That whore did have a lover who was good in potions. A little dose of lust potion and James would be fucking her like rabbits. He also said that he had heard a whore passes on her bedding skills her daughters. He wanted me and some of my friends to test this theory out. He told me to show this letter to my friends and go fuck those twins raw. He said that if they got pregnant well and good we can use it to our advantage if not let it be. He told me to destroy the letter after showing it to my friends. I showed the letter to Peter who was standing near me while I was reading it. After he read it he burnt the letter in the fire. The letter must have had some kind of compulsion charm on it. It forced me to try and rape the girls. I didn't want to do it." Graham said to the astonishment of the court.

James was furious. He wanted to go and kill Macnair in his cell. Sirius had managed to stop him from doing anything foolish.

"Black check him for old compulsion charms." Amelia ordered.

"He does show the signs of a strong compulsion charm being placed on him. The charm is almost strong as the imperious curse." Sirius said after checking Graham.

"These charges will be added to the long list of charges Walden Macnair is facing. His actions caused a blood feud to be initiated between two prominent houses. Shacklebolt give him the antidote. Administer the Veritaserum to Charles Rowle." Amelia stated. She asked Charles about his intension on the day of the attack.

Charles said, "I was sitting in the Slytherin common room getting bored. Peter told me to follow him if I wanted to have some fun. So I went along with him. I didn't want to rape anyone but I also wouldn't have minded a lay with those sexy twins."

"Give him the antidote. Albert Carrow for your actions you are sentenced to 14 years in Azkaban. Charles Rowle you will be spending two months in Azkaban. Graham Macnair since you were under compulsion charm during the attack you would not be punished by the law." AmeliaBones said and closed the case.

(((o)))

After the case got over Dumbledore took up his position as the chief warlock. Amelia as the head of the DMLE took up her role as the prosecutor. Walden Macnair was brought in for his trial. He was given Veritaserum as soon as he sat on the chair. James had eagerly pored half the bottle of Veritaserum down his throat. His charges were read out by Amelia. Some of the older members of the Wizengamot almost threw up after hearing some of them. Amelia had also added the charges of indecent exposure and inappropriate behavior in public place to his long list of crimes.

Walden Macnair pleaded guilty to all the charges expect the charge of initiating the blood feud. He accepted of placing compulsion charms on his son but he hadn't expected the matter to escalate into a blood feud. He also confessed to additional crimes he had committed.

The members of Wizengamot were calling out for Macnair's head. Dumbledore was slightly disappointed by this but he couldn't fault the Wizengamot member after listing to the crimes he had committed.

As Dumbledore was about to give out his verdict Harry stopped him. "Yes Harry, do you want to say something before I give out the verdict." He asked wonder what Harry wanted to say now as Macnair was going to be given the capital punishment.

"Death would be an easy escape for Macnair after the crimes he has committed. I suggest that his family money be given to his victims after leaving a small sum for his remaining family. According to me Macnair should be placed in a high security cell of Azkaban for his remaining life with a dementor as his permanent cellmate." Harry said.

Most of the people winced as they heard the punishment Harry wanted to give to Macnair. Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling after he heard Harry's statement.

"Yes indeed Harry that would be a good punishment for him. All in favor please raise your hand." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone.

All the members of Wizengamot raised their hands. Macnair was dragged away by two aurors.

(((o)))

Umbridge's trail was a bit disappointing. No matter how hard madam Bones tried she couldn't get most of the charges to stick. Veritaserumwasn't allowed to be used in the trial. Umbridge got away with a hefty fine and a reprimand. She also had to pay a fine to the Potters for unwanted harassment.

Umbridge accepted the punishment without any protest. As she was leaving the court room she saw something the chilled her to the Bones. The elder set of Potter twins was smirking at her. Their smirks conveyed their deadly intent towards her.

(((o)))

"Grandfather I have a request to make." Harry told his grandfather.

Harold leaned towards Harry to hear his request. Harry whispered his request into his grandfather's ears. Harold's eyes widened after hearing Harry's request.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this. There could be a sever backlash from what you are asking me to do." Harold warned Harry.

"I know that grandfather but in the long run this move would be very advantageous." Harry explained. "Please trust my judgment on this one." He pleaded with his grandfather.

As Dumbledore was about to announce the closure session, Harold stood up.

"Do you want to say something Harold?" he asked politely.

"Yes chief warlock. 'I Harold Charles Potter the head of the noble and the Most ancient of Potter terminated the long standing alliance between the House of Potter and the House of Longbottom on the grounds of Longbottoms being unworthy of being allies of my house.'" As Harold said this there was a white blinding flash of magic signifying the alliance being broken.

This caused uproar in the Wizengamot. The families aligned to the light didn't like the move made by Lord Potter.

"Was this really necessary Harold?" a shocked Dumbledore asked. "The Longbottoms have been allies of the Potters for centuries." He added.

"Those Longbottoms were different. They were worthy allies to have. After the death of Robert Longbottom the house of Longbottom has declined. They have become arrogant and attention seeking. Frank Longbottom tries to throw his weight around just because he is the father of Neville Longbottom. Neville has let his fame go to his head. He believes that just because he survived the killing curse the world owes him big time. The house of Potters can't be seen as allies of riff raff like them." Harold said to the shocked audience.

"Why you… My son survived the killing curse if it weren't for him Voldemort would be alive killing people." Frank Longbottom shouted.

Many people gasped as Franks said Voldemort's name.

"Your son isn't the first one to survive the curse. Many people have survived and improperly casted killing curse. Plus how do you know that Voldemort is dead his body wasn't found." Harold shot back.

"Now look here Lord Potter." Fudge said. "You-know- who is dead body or no body."

"I don't care if he is dead or not Minister I just was making a point about Longbottoms arrogance.

(((o)))

Dumbledore tried to make Harold reconsider his decision. He reasoned that if Voldemort isn't truly gone then they should present a united front against him. Harold refused to budge.

"If the Longbottoms can change their ways then maybe I will reconsider my decision. I meant what I said in the Wizengamot. The current Longbottoms aren't worthy enough to be the allies of the House of Potter." Harold left the ministry after saying this.

Dumbledore didn't like this at all. He knew what Harold said was true but he couldn't afford the light side falling apart like this. Many houses might follow their example and break ties with the Longbottom in the near future.

(((o)))

That night in Macnair's high security cell in Azkaban Harry appeared from the shadows. He was wearing a dark hooded cloak. His green eyes were glowing. He would have looked like the grim reaper he had a scythe in his hand.

Macnair looked at the imposing figure. He heard him say in a harsh voice, "Leave now I have some business to attend to."

After seeing that the dementor obeyed the mysterious person he managed to ask, "Who are you? What are you?" in a squeaking voice.

"You may call me shadows." Harry said in a harsh tone. "The punishment given to you isn't enough."

Harry placed his hand on Macnair's chest and withdrew a glowing ball of blackish colour. The ball contained all of Walden's magic. This action caused Macnair severe pain. He felt as if he was hit by ten simultaneous Cruciatus curses.

Harry cleansed the ball of the darkish taint and pocketed it. He placed a curse of his own design. This curse would cause Macnair to die a painful death over a period of 50 years.

"I have removed your magic. You are going to die a slow painful death over the next fifty years." Harry disappeared into the shadows he came from.

(((o)))

Harry reappeared in his parents' bedroom. By the look of the things it seemed that his father had celebrated the victory in court.

Both James and Lily were sleeping naked. Their groin region was covered by the bed sheet. Lily's wonderful big breasts were exposed.

Harry was mesmerized by them he wanted to go there and play with them. He wanted to suck them. He suddenly remembered the task he came here for. He removed the cleansed ball of Macnair's magic. He placed the ball on Lily's chest. The slowly pressed the ball into her chest.

As the ball started to disappear into her chest Lily had the biggest orgasm of her life. Harry's action had added considerable more magic to her already larger than average magical core.

Harry enjoyed seeing the pleased expression on his mother's face. Before leaving Harry couldn't resist touching Lily's breast. Lily let out a low moan as Harry's fingers touched her nipples.

**End of chapter 23.**

**A/n: 1) I will end the chapter here. The next chapter will be the final chapter in the second year.**

**2) I know that the court scenes were a bit rushed but do manage to convey my point across. I would re do them while I post the edited version this chapter.**

**3) Between Yuna and Fleur who would you like to see in the main pairing? **

**4) Do you all want me to add all of Harry's sister or just Rosa and Sakura? Remember little Lily is 4 year old girl and Sylvia is 5 year old girl.**

**5) I need a beta reader.**

**6) Please leave a review.**

**7) the wording of this chapter has been change somewhat in a hope that it meets the new policy change implemented by the site.**


	24. Lily's dilemma and a Hint of Power

Chapter 24: Lily's dilemma and a Hint of Power

**A/n: 1) Lily was given Macnair's magic because Harry felt that it was better to do so rather than letting it go to waste. He has no need for it. He couldn't give it to his sisters because their own cores a developing. He had to make a choice between James and Lily since he is closer to Lily he gave it to her.**

**2) Harry action towards Macnair doesn't mean that he is going to extract magic from death eaters and give it to his allies.**

**3) The magical boost given to Lily is going to cause some unforeseen changes in her. **

**4) This chapter contains INCEST. If you don't like it don't read.**

The next morning Lily woke up completely happy and contented. She had enjoyed the last night with James. He was far more aggressive than usual. He felt good remembering how he had fucked both her holes raw. As she was getting up she felt a bit different that morning. Her magic felt a bit different to her. She also remembered having a weird dream last night.

**Flashback (Dream sequence)**

In her dream after James went off to sleep after having amazing sex with her, Harry had snuck into her room. At first he watched her from afar. She realized that her breasts were exposed. Trying to figure out his intentions she just pretended to be asleep. He slowly approached her bed without making any noise.

She saw Harry slowly reach out towards her with both his hands. At first they genteelly touched the top of her breast. His hands rested there for a while. She thought that Harry might be trying to gauge her reaction. She was caught in two minds whether to stop this or let it continue. She knew that if she stopped Harry now then the strong bond they shared would be ruined. He would never be able to see her in the eye again. She knew boys his age would be curious about sex. She thought that he might cop a feel and leave the room. So she decided to do nothing and let it continue.

Harry slow ran his hands across the side of her breasts genteelly caressing them. She knew that her breasts were always very sensitive. She felt pleasures built up in her core knowing that her son was fondling her breasts. Even though she had quite a few orgasms in the previous hours she felt her core getting wet in anticipation of the hard member of the opposite sex. She tried to quell this feeling but her body betrayed her. She knew that this was morally wrong from where she came to do such a thing. But she could help herself.

She knew incest wasn't a taboo in the Wizarding world. Amy had told her about the plans she had made about bedding her eldest son and daughter when they reach a certain age. She had told her that this was the way of the veela. They had to ensure that all their offspring performed adequately in bed.

This got her wondered about how big Harry's member might be or how it would feel inside her. Her thought process was broken when Harry pinched her harden nipples. She let out a low moan. She felt Harry's hands freeze over her nipples. He waited for sometime before giving her nipples a light squeeze. She tried very hard not to moan again. Still soft low moans of pleasure escaped her mouth.

She opened her eyes slightly to see Harry's face. He seemed to be enjoying pleasuring his mother. As she saw his eyes darting upwards she closed her eyes in fear of being caught by him.

Harry pulled his hands away from her breasts. She groan at the lost of contact. She thought that Harry had enough and was going to leave. She planned on waking James up and pouncing on him as soon as Harry left her room.

She was surprised when she felt a mouth on her left breast. It seemed that Harry's lips hovered above her left nipple. She couldn't stop a moan from escaping her mouth when she felt his tongue lick her nipple. While he licking her nipple she felt him placed his left hand on her other breast.

Harry slow took her nipple in his mouth and kissed it. This action had caused her to moan again. She felt her orgasm nearing.

As soon as she felt him sucking her nipples her building up pleasure reached its crescendo and her orgasm hit. She screamed in passion arching her back. As she felt Harry was about to pull back she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him towards her other breast.

Getting the message Harry started sucking her other breast. "Oh sweetie that feels so good. You are sucking is making mommy feel so happy." She cooed while moaning in between as she felt the pleasure starting to build up again. She thanked Merlin for making James a heavy sleeper.

She started feeling his member through her pants. It wasn't big but it was very hard. "Oo! Baby you have a pretty talented mouth but mommy needs this right now." She cooed grabbing his hard member through his pant.

Seeing a hint of hesitation on his face she realized that Harry was a virgin and didn't know anything about sex.

"Don't worry baby mommy will teach you everything you need to know about pleasing me." She cooed while undressing him.

She grabbed his 4.5 inch member and pulled him onto the bed. "There is no time for a proper lesson right now so I will give you a crash course. First thing you should know is that this is a c**k." She said giving his member a squeeze. After seeing him nod she continued, "This goes into my p***y." She said this while pushing her core lips apart with her other hand.

"What are you waiting for?" she shouted at him. Hearing his mother shout Harry busted into action.

"Now Harry move in and out in such a way that your member doesn't leave my core. Make sure it doesn't leave my core till I say so. Do you understand?" she asked enjoying the feeling of her son's member being inside her.

The uneven strokes showed his lack of experience. He made up for his lack of experience with his enthusiasm.

"Mom this feels so good." She heard him say. She was a bit disappointed when she felt Harry release himself inside her so quickly. She was about to reach for her wand. To her great surprise he didn't stop moving inside her.

As she felt his moderately soft member harden inside her she asked, "enjoying yourself baby?" she laughed when he heard him say, "You have no idea mom. I can do this all day long if you want me to."

She wanted to ask him about how he felt about releasing his manly juice into the place he was born from but she knew he wouldn't understand the significance.

She felt a massive pleasure build up in her core. She knew she was going to have an orgasm soon. As her core clamped his member he again released his manly juice inside core and passed out. This drove her to have the best orgasm of her life.

She took five minutes to regain her senses. The first thing she realized was that his soft member was still inside her.

She first felt like leaving him buried inside her core but then she decided against it.

After few minutes she got up and clothed Harry. She floated unconscious Harry to his room.

**End Flashback (Dream sequence)**

She had never thought about Harry in a sexual way before. What bothered her most was that she had felt the mind blowing orgasm as if it had really occurred. She cut of the thought process as she didn't want to think about her son in a sexually manner. She tried to rationalize her dream by using the logic her dream version thought of. But in her mind nothing she could think off justified her actions even if they were in a dream.

Remembering about the dream made her feel horny. She decided to wake James up with a blowjob.

(((o)))

At the same time Harry was busy completing the final part of his shared project with Bill. He had just finished inspecting the enchantments on the 'rings of power' he and his brother had created.

"It is done. They seem to be perfect." Harry told Bill.

"They aren't perfect Harry but they will do for now. I don't know whether it would be possible to achieve perfection in this particular project. I have tried and failed to locate the actual armor these rings I intended to base on. It is either very well hidden or has been destroyed over the years." Bill replied slightly disappointed in his work.

"It is the closest to perfection we can achieve. The additional touch I added is a stroke of genius on my part." Harry said proudly.

"What additional touch?" Bill asked him.

"Don't worry I have just added a few tweaks. Their core function is unhindered by the tweaks." Harry replied while conjuring a long ornate wooden box to place the rings in.

(((o)))

James had a wonderful start to the day. He had woken up to a beautiful site. His sexy wife was shucking him to hardness. After Lily gave him a blowjob she had ridden him twice.

Even though she had great sex in the morning Lily was feeling slightly horny. She couldn't why she felt kinky all of a sudden. She felt like she was **16** again. After her sixteenth birthday her sexual urges increased to a point which was maddening to her. All she could think was of sex. It was becoming very difficult for her to control her urges.

As she was walking down an empty corridor of Hogwarts James made another stupid attempt to woo her. She lost control of her urges. She dragged James to an empty broom closet nearby and raped him many times over.

The sex had satisfied her hunger for now. After James came to his senses she had threatened him. She told him there would be consequences he told anyone about this. He was to act like he normally did around her and may be then she might let him sleep with her again.

James agreed to her terms. His life improved dramatically after the incident. He had sex with Lily at least once a day for his 6th and 7th year sometimes even more. In their seventh year they publicly become boyfriend and girlfriend.

Even though James was the only guy Lily had slept during those years she had bedded many girls as she had decided to remain faithful to James as he had helped her in her time of need. She knew her threats to him were hollow. He being an heir to an ancient and noble house he could have easily destroyed her reputation. She possible bedded more girls than James and Sirius put together. She charmed the girls with a spell that she had invented to keep her nymphomania a secret.

During this time she fell in love with James. Out of all her lovers he was the only one who could almost satisfy her.

Her Nymphomaniac tendencies had stopped after she had performed a ritual which suppressed her sex drive after she became 18. She never knew why she had gone through such a phase. All her research indicated this wasn't a normal occurrence in the Wizarding world. She just hoped that the effect of the ritual wasn't starting to wear off.

From what she had read she remembered that the effect of the ritual was permanent if performed after the age of 18.

Till the age of seventeen there is a rapid growth of a wizards'/ witches' magical core. Hence the age of 17 is considered the age of magical maturity in the Wizarding world. The core settles down and stabilizes between the ages of 17 to 18. After the age of 18 there is only a very slow and constant growth of the magical core.

The only thing she could think of that could cause the effect of the ritual to wear of a sudden change in her magical core. She really hoped that she didn't need to perform that ritual again. It had almost gotten James and a couple of friends almost killed. She latter had wiped out the incident from their memories.

(((o)))

"Mom you wanted to know about the projects both of us were working on right?" Harry asked his mother while they were having breakfast.

Lily and James interest perked up. "Yes honey. Why do you ask?" Lily replied with a question.

"Well mom we completed one of our projects a little ahead of our schedule." Harry said pulling the long wooden box.

"In the light of recent events we worked overtime to get it completed as soon as possible." Harry continued.

"What is it?" James asked getting impatient.

Harry opened the box to show them its content. The box contained seven beautiful silver rings with a gleaming blue stone embedded in it.

"They are beautiful big brother." all his sisters said at once and tried to grab the rings. Harry pulled the box out of their reach.

"These are seven rings of power that we made. They have been enchanted by Bill and I." he said.

"When did you learn to enchant stuff? That is one of the complex branches of magic." Lily quested.

"What do the rings do?" James asked.

"Mom enchanting comes easily to us. There were a few reasons we didn't want to take the wizard I.Q test when Dumbledore asked us to take it. One of the reasons was that we didn't want anyone to know how smart we really are." Harry replied to his Mother.

"So want can they do?" James asked again getting impatient. He was amazed by the last two secrets revealed by his sons. He knew that these rings would be along those lines.

"The rings mainly have three different types of enchantments. The first one is to prevent your mind from any normal type of mind magic. They can stop any legilimency attack. They would prevent a compulsion charm or a memory modifying charm from taking effect on the bearer. It should work against a veela charm but we can't try it out since we are immune to it any way. We don't think it would complete stop a thrall of an ancient master vampire or something of that sort." Harry said a bit disappointed by that fact. He personally was immune to them but he also wanted his family to be protected against them.

James and Lily were impressed with this. "I doubt anything can stop the thrall of an ancient vampire or the imperius curse Harry but anyway these rings are awesome." James said.

"But dad they can stop the imperius cruse in theory at least we haven't tested that feature yet." Harry informed them.

"Wow honey how did both of you manage that." Lily asked. She was really impressed by their work.

"Imperius curse is **just **a very strong compulsion charm. A strong willed person can fight it off. So just like any other compulsion charms the imperius curse is also stopped by it." Bill explained.

"So in theory the ring should work. The second enchantment of the ring is to act like a shield. The shield was invented by Bill. At first we thought that we would teach the shield to you all but it turned out to be too complicated to be taught effectively. So we decided to give it to you all in this form."

"What does this new shield do?" Lily asked Bill.

"The shield stops almost all curses. We have tried it against all the spells we know and nothing could breach it." Harry told his astonished parents.

"But we haven't tried the shield against the curse it was designed to stop. Its impressive ability is an offshoot of its original purpose. We know that the shield isn't impenetrable though." Harry continued.

"What curse was it designed to stop?" Lily asked impressed by the maturity her elder two sons were showing. They didn't get big headed over their accomplishments and they also knew their shield wasn't completely indestructible."

"The killing curse." Harry replied.

Both James and Lily gasped at this. The younger siblings except Sylvia and little Lily were also surprised. They knew that the killing curse was unstoppable.

"That is supposed to be an unstoppable and a very strong curse." James said remembering his auror training under Moody.

"Dad that is the general misconception about the spell. The killing curse is actually a weak curse but it belongs to the most powerful branch of magic, the soul magic. It is the only form of soul magic easily accessible to the modern day wizard. The curse can easily be blocked by a physical object but the object would be destroyed by impacting curse. Do you know how the killing curse works?" Bill asked.

"No I don't know how the curse works but I knew that a physical object could stop it. But how did both of you get books about this. This is dark magic. I don't think even Hogwarts would have books on soul magic." James asked getting worried that his sons were researching dark magic.

"Dad soul magic isn't dark. The ministry just labels it dark because it is too powerful and in the hand of an untrained wizard it could be dangerous." Harry said in a strong voice. He continued, "Do you know the twin bond that all magical twins share is due to soul magic. Love the most pure emotion is part of strongest type of soul."

James looked a bit taken aback by Harry's outburst. He realized his mistake of accusing his sons of studying dark magic only because of the stupid convention.

"Dad sorry for the outburst. It is just that I don't like people blindly following the ministry rules and conventions blindly." Harry said calming down.

"So how does the killing curse work?" Lily asked being intrigued. She wondered why she didn't research about it.

"The killing curse destroys the soul of the person it hits. If it doesn't find a soul in the body it impacts it damages the body. The body cannot live without a soul so it dies." Seeing his mom was about to interrupt him Bill added, "When a dementor sucks a person's soul, the soul isn't destroyed. It just transfers from its vessel to the stomach of the dementor. Since souls are immortal they are tormented in the stomach of the dementor of eternity."

"If souls are immortal how they can be destroyed?" Lily asked confused.

"This concept is a bit tough to explain but I will try to simplify it. Even inside a person's body the soul of the person isn't ridge. The soul is the one which imbibes our blood with magic and life. Even though true soul magic isn't used by people now a day, some spells when cast use a small portion of our soul to power them. The lost piece of soul is regenerated over time. The rate of regeneration varies on the activity we are performing. If the soul isn't allowed to be regenerated we get tiered or magically exhausted. The soul regenerates faster if the person sleeps, listens to soul music or has..." Bill's explanation was cut off by Harry.

"Not here Bill our siblings are too small to know about it." Harry reprimanded Bill.

"Hmm. May be Sylvia and little Lily are too small but the others aren't. They should already have the general idea about it." Bill replied. He knew that Leon had found a secret stash of dirty magazines that Sirius had hidden in their room hoping Harry and he would find it. Leon was fascinated by the books about naked female bodies.

James and Lily got the hint. They weren't surprised by the fact that their 12 year old sons knew about sex. "So does it regenerate to soul as well?" Lily asked blushing slightly.

"Mom, 'it' is the best way of regenerating to soul quickly. 'It' works in two ways. Firstly it provided more food for the soul than the soul music does. Secondly 'it' causes a small portion of soul to be transferred. 'It' also keeps the soul healthy." Harry said with a hint of a blush.

He thanked Merlin that he had walked it to his parent's room after they had finished the deed. Otherwise it would have been very difficult for him to forget the image of his father pumping into his mother.

"We are getting side tract here." Bill said. He continued with his explanation, "My point is that a soul of a person isn't ridge. The destroyed soul reforms after sometime. But since its body has been killed he can't return to it. Before departing for the next great adventure the soul might leave a small imprint behind. The process of regeneration of soul takes time outside the body. This is the reason that a ghost of a person killed by killing curse take so long to appear."

"The simplest way to stop the killing curse other than using a physical object is to use a soul shield or in simple words a shield made out of soul magic." Bill said.

"So Neville survived the killing curse because the love of his dead relatives created a shield to stop the killing curse?" Lily asked.

"That was my original guess. But Bill doesn't agree with it." Harry said.

Bill explained, "Love of some relatives shouldn't be strong enough unintentionally cast a soul shield which could reflect the killing curse back at the caster. Only the love of a mother, a father or a true lover should be strong enough to do so. My current working theory about the incident is that soul magic wasn't involved in saving Neville."

"Then how did he survive?" James asked.

"I believe the answer to that lies in the second most powerful branch of magic, the blood magic. Powerful blood magic can easily counter weak soul magic. But this is only my speculation there is no way of proving it." Bill concluded.

"So is your shield based on soul magic or love magic? Plus you haven't answered James earlier question about the books you used to reach these topics." Lily asked

"My shield isn't based on any those two branches of magic. I am incapable of wielding normal soul magic required for a task like this. Harry has the potential wield it. There is no point in me inventing a blood magic based shield as it already exists. I am actually surprised dad that you don't know about the books I used to research this as most of them are in the library at Potter manor. I also got the location of the other books I used for research in Potter manor." Bill told them.

"James why didn't you tell me about those books?" an angry Lily asked James.

"Honey I didn't know about them myself. The library at Potter manor is larger than the library at Hogwarts. The library also has lot of hidden areas to safe guard certain books. Bill must have entered one of these secret areas to get the book." James said.

"Bill could you get me those books?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Sure mom." With that Bill disappeared from the dining table. Stunning their younger siblings who didn't know Bill could do that.

"Dad you aren't going to believe what his shield is based on. I will give you a hint it is based on your favorite subject." Harry said.

"Transfiguration?" James asked being perplexed. "Then is just like conjuring an object in the path of the curse." James said.

"I said that the shield is based on Transfiguration. It consisted of conjuring small particle rapidly moving in a fixed pattern. These particles are so small that the impact with the killing curse should just destroy the particle without causing an explosion. The movements of these particles prevent a formation of a hole in the shield. The shield is made up of three layers. The fields in which these particles move forms the middle layer between the outer layer of the dome shield, the strongest magical shield we have and the inner layer made up of semi-solid substance. This substance is capable of stopping physical projectiles. So most of the normal curses and hex get stopped by the first layer of the shield. The inner layer stops any physical projectiles." Harry explained.

"That is quite brilliant of you two. The two layers of the shield should stop most of the curses." Lily complemented Harry.

"True but the Cruciatus Curse, the dragon flame curse, Fiendfyre Curse and high powered curses like these can't be stopped by it." As Harry finished saying this Bill appeared with a small stack of books.

"Here are some of the books you wanted mom. After you finish these I will take them back and bring some more." Bill said placing those books on the table.

Lily started salivating at the site of some many rare books. She also hoped answer to her recently redeveloping problem would be in one the books.

"So how does the ring work? To summon the shield I mean." James asked thinking about its applications as an auror.

"The ring is enchanted to create the shield automatically when you aren't prepared for the incoming cures. During a fight you would have to will it to form the shield just like using the wand. The only problem with the ring version shield is that it can be active for a limited time period of five minutes. It requires of at least an hour of normal recharge before it can be used again." Harry explained.

"How do you recharge the ring? How can you store a spell inside the ring?" Lily asked as she had never heard about such a thing before.

"It normally absorbs magic from the surrounding to charge itself but in case of an emergency Bill or I can charge it for you all." Harry said.

"The spell can be stored in the ring due to the crystal embedded into it. The crystal is known as the crystal of power. It stores the energy that powers the ring as well as the necessary spell to create the shield. I got the procedure to create this from _Myrddin_ _Ambrosius' _journal" Bill said.

"How did you get his journal? It is one of the books lost in time." Lily exclaimed.

"Mom anything which is lost can be found if you look for it in the right place." Bill told her.

"Before I forget the rings can be used as a limited secondary focus. It can cast 5 spells before the crystal loses its power. The person should also be adept in silent spell casting to use the ring as the focus." Harry said handing a ring to each member of his family except for Bill.

"The rings would resize themselves to fit your finger. The ring will grow as the bearers fingers grow. Once the ring is worn it can't be removed by anyone else. The rings can become invisible if the ring bearer wishes it to be so." Bill informed them.

"Where is your ring big brother?" Leon asked Harry.

"I don't need the ring kido." Harry said ruffling Leon's hair.

As the rings were worn by the family members they felt a magical pulse pass over their mind. James tried a simple levitation charm with the ring. The spell worked perfectly for him but unfortunately his aim was off. The spell headed straight for little Lily. A green colour barrier formed in front of her and absorbed the incoming spell.

James received a scolding from lily due to his carelessness.

"Well I guess the rings work fine. What are they made up off anyway?" James asked.

"The metal used in the ring is mithril. It was dam hard to find but it is the only metal which can be heavily enchanted." Harry answered his father.

Lily and James eyes widen hearing this. Mithril was a priceless metal. To obtain even a small amount of it was said to be impossible.

As they left the breakfast table one question plagued their minds. 'How much power do Bill and Harry have?'

**A/n: 1) I am stopping the chapter here because if I tried to include the ended of second year as I originally planned then the chapter would have been really long.**

**2) I have been getting many reviews about Harry and Bill being too strong in the story. Most of the readers seem to have forgotten what Bill said 'I was allowed to keep my memories and some of the powers I require to survive here'. They are going to need their powers to survive the upcoming war.**

**3) The sex scene in the being of the chapter was only a dream. In reality Lily never noticed Harry when he entered her bed room.**

**4) The edited version of my first chapter is up. My beta is going to take some time to reach here so this chapter hasn't been beta read.**

**5) Please review.**

**6) the wording of this chapter has been change somewhat in a hope that it meets the new policy change implemented by the site.**

**6) The '*' sign is due to the policy change by ff net.**


	25. Pureblood stupidity

Chapter 25: Pureblood stupidity

**A/n: 1) Sorry for the delay. Here is an extra long chapter to make up for it.**

**2) This chapter is hasn't been beta read as my beta reader is still working on the older chapters. The edited version of the chapter would be up as soon as he finishes editing this.**

**3) This chapter contains a small HINT of incest near the end.**

"So what is our next move?" Bill asked Harry.

"I really can't believe Malfoy's stupidity. In the previous dimension he had given the book to Ginny in order to screw Weasley over. But now he gave the book to Aeris. If this got out it could ruin Fudge's reputation. It makes no sense as fudge is his ally. Anyway as soon as I get to Hogwarts I would take care of the book. How good is your illusion magic?" Harry asked.

"Small scale or large scale?" Bill asked.

"Large scale?" Harry inquired.

"It is a bit rusty but I should be able to do it. I am not sure whether it would work on Luna but everyone else it should be fine. I might need your help in making the effect of the illusions true if you have planned something on a grand scale." Bill replied.

Harry smirked and said, "I think it tie to show the world a glimpse of our power. After our demonstration people will think twice before mess with the house of Potter."

"Our demonstration? Don't you mean your demonstration?" Bill asked.

"No, I meant ours. Both of us are required to pull this off successful without anyone of us being seen like the next coming of Merlin. I don't want to show off that much of power yet." Harry relied.

(((o)))

The power ring given to James came were handy when foolish pureblood wizards had tried to curse him in the back on different occasions in the ministry. These attacks were influenced by a stupid speech given by Frank Longbottom.

The unlucky wizards who targeted James were not only got cursed into next week by him but also were locked up in a cell for attacking an auror captain.

After a row of failed surprise attack on James, his reputation as an auror captain increased. His name was shortlisted for promotion to the post of head auror.

The other candidate shortlisted for the post was one Rufus Scrimgeour. He was James' senior by 15 years. Under normal circumstance he would have automatically gotten the post on account of his seniority.

The sudden rise of James' popularity in the department due to the recent events caused his name to be considered for the post.

James being the Marauder he is actually went to thank Frank Longbottom for giving him a chance to become the youngest head auror.

(((o)))

The train ride to Hogwarts was uninteresting. It was surprising that Neville Longbottom or Draco Malfoy hadn't made an appearance.

Harry could understand Malfoy's absence especially after his father raiding the Malfoy manor and finding many _contraband substances after receiving an anonymous tip about a secret room in the Malfoy manor_.

As soon as the Potters reached to Hogwarts, Harry shadow teleported to the first year Ravenclaw girls' dormitory. He went through Aeris stuff but couldn't find the book.

(((o)))

'The book isn't in her trunk, bag or hidden in her dorm.' Harry telepathically said to Bill as he sat down for dinner. 'Could you read her mind and tell me where she has hidden it.'

Frowning slightly Bill complied with his brother's request. After few minutes he said, 'This is not good Harry. After the attack on Colin she dumped the book in the girl's toilet leading into the chambers of secret.'

"What?" Harry said a little loudly then he would have wanted to. Everyone around him stared at him.

"You got a problem Potter?" Neville asked rudely.

"Mind your own business Fagbottom." Sakura said remembering how that name had irritated him.

"Why you HalfBlood bitch …" before Neville could finish the sentence he was blasted into the nearest wall by Harry.

"This is my final warning to you Longbottom if you insult my sister one more time then I will show you the power of house of Potter. The only reason I have been lenient on you so far was due to you being a member of an allied house. Now since the alliance is broken you have lost that protection." Harry told whimpering Neville.

"Potter you can't go around threatening and attacking students. 50 points from Gryffindor and detention for week with me." Snape shouted from the head table.

"Stay out of this professor. This is a matter between the Most ancient and Noble house of Potter and the ancient and noble house of Longbottom." Harry said.

Dumbledore didn't like Harry's tone but he knew that Harry was correct. He was still trying to patch up the rift between the two house tried to nip the ensuing confrontation in the bud. "Severus I am afraid that young Mr. Potter is right in this matter. The points will be restored and the detention will be cancelled. Mr. Potter try and refrain from addressing the matter of the house inside Hogwarts." Albus said in a grandfatherly tone. He said the last bit with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Harry just nodded to Dumbledore.

During this event Harry was in a full-blown panic mode. This was evident by the telepathic conversation he was having with Bill.

'The diary could be anywhere. What if Rosa or Sakura found it by accident? What if one of my friends found it by accident? What if Tonks got it? Search their minds Bill. See if anyone of them has got the book.'

'Clam down Harry. I am not going to blindly search anyone's mind.' Bill said with a sigh.

Harry took a minute to compose himself and asked, 'Why the hell not?' through their link.

'Because a blind search of someone's mind dangerous it is only to be used as a last resort.' Bill answered.

'But you continuously keep on reading other people's mind. Why stop now?' Harry asked.

'I only read their surface thoughts. I don't hunt for some stuff in their mind. Plus reading their surface thought is a defense mechanism of my brain. It tries to ascertain a potential threat in my surrounding.' Bill answered.

'Oh! What or who could cause harm to you?' Harry asked puzzled.

'It is a reflex I developed in my old life. I am the weakest member of my family. The enemies of my family constantly tried to do me in. This caused me to develop the constant mind scanning reflex. You don't have to worry about any of them Harry. If those idiots try to come here my true sister will have their asses. She is a bit over protective of me. She even visits me from time to time ignoring our father's orders.' Bill said thinking about his sister. He added, 'I have never blindly searched the minded of our enemies. I always had a particular target or an event in mind while looking through their thoughts. A blind search is too dangerous. If something goes wrong in a blind search then the best case scenario is the target's brain getting fried.'

'Ok so any suggestions? I can't think properly right now.' Harry said thinking about the possibility of the diary being with one of his friends or sisters.

'It is a long shot but you can always ask Moaning Myrtle.' Bill said.

(((o)))

As Harry entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor he changed is normal aura. He felt this would be the best way to get Myrtle to talk.

Sensing something unusual Myrtle came out of her cubical. Seeing Harry she said, "You are not a girl. This is girls' toilet so leave now."

"I know that this is a girls' toilet. I came here to talk with you Myrtle." Harry said.

"So you came here to make fun of me?" Myrtle asked almost getting angry.

"No. I just want to ask you a couple of questions if you don't mind." Harry said while using his aura to induce compliance from her.

"What do you want to know?" she asked under the effect of his aura.

"Have you noticed anything strange in the last two months?" he asked.

"Sometimes I could not get out of my cubical no matter however hard I tried. After 15 to 20 minutes of struggling I could manage to exit my cubical. This happened twice in two months." Myrtle said after thinking about it for a few minutes.

'This dimension's Voldemort seems to be more skillful than the original one even though this one isn't as powerful as the original.' Harry thought to himself.

"Can you remember anything else Myrtle?" He asked.

"Last month somebody threw a book through me. I got so upset that I flooded the entire corridor. After 10 minutes or so a young fattish arrogant Gryffindor with a round face came in here. He yelled at me for causing the flood. He also complained of his paining bums. He took the book and left. I didn't like him one bit." She said.

'So Neville has the book. This is going to be better than I thought. I could use this to get Longbottoms into trouble.' He thought.

"Thank you Myrtle. You have been very helpful and I am really sorry." Harry said drawing his wand.

"Sorry for what?" she asked getting confused.

Harry modified her memories. He removed the entire two months from her mind. He shadow teleported her to an empty corridor on the fourth floor and petrified her using shadow magic.

(((o)))

'If Neville has the book let him have it for now. The snake is not going to kill anyone. I will keep an eye on him. You should go and check Aeris mind for any lasting effect of the possession. For now we are going to act normal.' Harry informed Bill before going to bed.

'I should have guessed that Neville is being possessed by Voldemort. I must be losing my touch.' Bill said with a dry chuckle.

'Why?'Harry asked.

'Do remember the conversation you had with Rosa and Sakura in the common room couple of days after Colin's attack? The one which Neville butted in.' Bill asked.

'Yeah so?' Harry asked.

'His thoughts were far darker than normal after he was humiliated. Since he was planning to cause harm to our family, I just made him forget about the event without giving it a second thought.' Bill explained.

(((o)))

Harry fell back into his normal routine in a couple of days. He felt that for some odd reasons Rosa and Sakura had started to hang out more around him. Because of them he was very late for his first dueling session after the holidays with Tonks. He headed to the room of requirements as fast as he could.

As he reached the door Nymphadora Tonks walked out of the room looking worse for wear; she looked a little disappointed and stared at the floor. She was very angry at Harry. She hadn't noticed him standing in the shadow near the door.

Harry stepped out of the shadow, "Hey Tonks." He greeted.

Tonks screamed, "AHHHH!" She turned around quickly and tripped over her own feet. As she was falling Harry caught her. As Harry's luck would have it the part he had managed to grab were her beautiful buns. Tonks had to use her Metamorphmagus abilities to prevent her from blushing in front of him.

Harry gave them a couple of gentle squeeze before pulling her up. She forgot her anger the moment she laid her eyes on him. She lost herself in the swirling pool of green orbs he had for his eyes. All she wanted to do right now was to snog his brains out. She unconsciously increased her bust by a cup size. Right now she was almost close to her normal size.

Harry realized the effect he was having on her. For him Tonks was the second most beautiful women on earth after his mother. He controlled his urges to ravish Tonks. If he had known that Tonks was getting very wet by just being in close proximity with him he won't have hesitated to take her.

From Tonks' viewpoint Harry had become more handsome and desirable over the holidays. She sensuously licked her lips as she scanned the gorgeous second year in front of her. She didn't hear what he had said to her. He looked at her with a slightly apologetic face.

Harry had apologized to her for being so late.

She mistook his reaction. 'Ohhh God!' she groaned in her mind, 'Why would he be interested in a clumsy older girl like me? He already has many girls fawning over him.' She came out of her daze and slowly came back to reality. 'Life is so unfair.' She thought. 'There were n number of guys interested in her just because of her Metamorphmagus abilities but the one guy she truly liked wasn't interested in her. She won't have minded Harry being interested in her just for her body. But then again maybe the reason she liked him was because he was different from the rest of them.'

Seeing her spaced out Harry asked her with deep concern in his voice, "Are you okay Tonks?"

Tonks couldn't hold back her blush. Her cheeks turned beet red and stuttered, "Y-yeah I'm okay."

He directed Tonks back in to the room of requirement. "Tonks I think we should stop your combat training for some time."

Tonks felt her heart break thing he didn't like spending time with her.

Seeing a horrid expression on her face he quickly added, "I think we should work on you clumsiness first."

Tonks frowned at him. She was glad that he was still interested in spending time with her but she didn't like the fact he was making fun of her clumsiness. She couldn't help it. She was clumsy from a very young age.

"I have no problems with just the way you are Tonks. But your clumsiness can be troublesome if you want to be an auror. You may not be able to pass the exam on stealth. This would make it extra hard for you to clear the final exam for become an auror." He said.

Hearing this put a smile on her face. She thought that he cared for her and was concerned for her well being.

"Plus getting rid of you clumsiness will also help you during a battle." He said remembering the reason why she had gotten injured will fighting Bellatrix in the previous dimension. During the battle she had lost her footing. While she was falling Bellatrix had taken her out.

"So how do you propose we go about declumsify me?" She asked.

"That is not even a real word Tonks." He teased her.

Tonks just stuck her tongue out.

"Well firstly turn back to your base form Tonks." He told her.

After a moment of nervous hesitation she morphed and revealed her true form.

Harry had forgotten how beautiful Tonks really looked. He had seen this form only once before on his 16th birthday. He was mesmerized by her beauty. His eyes were glued to her voluptuous body.

Tonks was pleased to see the effect her body was having on him. She resisted the urge to tease him. She knew that she may not be able to stop herself. "Now what?"

Her voice pulled Harry out of his fantasy. "The next part won't be easy. It could take you months to accomplish it." Harry said gravely. "Hopefully with my help you might be able to do it quickly. The first step is for you to find your center of mass. Once that is done we can begin your real training. To find out your center of mass you must meditate…"

(((o)))

The month of January passed without any attacks. Neville was always monitored by one of the twins.

Aeris Fudge had no lasting damage from the possession. Bill as per Harry's request blurred her memories of certain events specifically catching Neville with the book giving instruction to the snake. This way it would seem as if an amateur had obliviated her if someone went to check her mind.

Bill didn't like the fact that Harry had stopped him from taking Frank Longbottom out after his recent attempts of soiling the name of Potter. Let our father handle it was all Harry would say.

Harry had pointed out to him that the Longbottoms have just starting to lose the support of the public in recent times. If they openly attacked Frank then the masses won't appreciate it in the current climate. Right now they had the support of two of the original families three of them were neutral while of the family supported neither them nor the Longbottoms.

James' inner Marauder had resurfaced in recent times. He had viciously pranked Frank whenever the fool tried to soil the name of Potter. James had been made the head auror ahead of Rufus Scrimgeour. After that he started to use his position to give Frank's life miserable as possible. A small mistake on Frank's part has caused him to be demoted from the post of an auror captain.

Tonks' training was moving as slowly as Harry had anticipated. It had taken Tonks one month to find her center of mass. After she had found it her training had progressed to tremendously difficult level.

She was verbally taught by Harry to control her center of mass. He guided her through the process of redistributing her mass properly when she morphed. During these training session Tonks only wore a Bra and underwear since cloths got in her way as she had to constantly change the different parts of her body.

To make it fair to herself she had made Harry strip to his underwear as well. Both of them had exerted great self control when the saw each other in just their under garments.

(((o)))

The month of February had the dreaded Valentine's Day. The fool Lockhart was practically skipping down towards the Great Hall that morning. The night before Valentine's Day he had decorated the great hall. He had covered the walls with roses of different colours. The most prominent colour of them was lilac. There were heart-shaped confetti was falling from the ceiling. The worst part was the decoration was stupid cupid messenger service he had gotten hold off. They had sent dwarves in diapers with a stupid bow and arrow.

As the Gryffindors came down to the great hall Ron mumbled, "I'm going to be ill." as he looked around.

"Oh no!" Alex moaned. He pointed to the teachers' table, apparently too disgusted to speak. Lockhart, wearing lilac robes to match the decorations and a lilac beret on, was waving for silence. The teachers on either side of him were looking stony-faced. Snape looked as he would barf at any moment.

"It's official, we are in Hell." Alex said disgusted and Harry just like many other boys looked like he swallowed a vomit flavored bean. Of course, most the girls seemed to be overcome with fits of giggles.

Bill was indifferent to the changes in the great hall. He had spent the night working on his latest project.

Lockhart jumped down from the teachers table and move towards the students. When Lockhart was in the center of attention Harry discreetly waved his hand. He hit Lockhart with a leg locker curse and Lockhart fell flat on his beautiful fake face. The students laughed as Lockhart tried to get up quickly but only managed to make himself look more idiotic as he kept falling over again and again. Taking pity on him Harry released him from the curse.

After getting up he did a flip of his hair he put himself together and acted as if nothing had happened. He announced, "Attention! Attention! Can everybody see me? Good. Happy Valentine's Day to one and all." The girls cheered enthusiastically while the boys grumbled under their breath.

"Now here is my valentine gift to you all." Lockhart clapped his hands and the doors to dwarves sprouted little with wings and began floating in the air. They looked like very ugly cupids.

"My card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be traveling around the school today to deliver your valentines! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.

(((o)))

"Now I have some gifts to you all." Harry said to the girls sitting around him. "You're giving us valentines?" Padma asked.

Harry nodded with a grin. He looked into his bag and pulled out boxes for Hermione, Yuna and Padma. The girls laughed and opened the boxes to find that though the boxes were small, Harry placed a charm on them to have more space inside. The boxes were full with flowers, chocolates and perfumes.

"While you look at those, I'll go hand out the rest." He stood up from the table and walked down the table where Susan was sitting with her friends. She was surprised to see Harry at her table. "What can I do for you Harry?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"Happy valentine's day Susan." He said handing her a box as well. The girls around her hooted. They helped her tear open the box.

Harry headed towards the Slytherin table. He gave gifts to Blaise and her friend Daphne. Blaise had introduced Harry with the ice queen of Slytherin at the end of their first year. She was surprised see how quickly Harry had cracked her ice queen persona.

He would have gotten a gift for Tracy too but he knew that she didn't like boys.

The Slytherin's were shocked when they saw the smile on Daphne's face. But the smile was short lived when they heard a familiar sneer next to them.

"Resorting to lowly Half bloods such as Potter for friends Zabini, Greengrass? My father thought your families were honorable. It appears he was wrong." Malfoy said with a scowl.

Blaise turned to him with a scowl and was about to retort when Daphne beat her to it, "Foolish boy. Who do you think you are? Do know that your stupidity can get you killed?" she said in a low dangerous and cold tone. Even though her voice was low everyone present in the hall could hear it.

Snape was about to intervene and help his god son but Dumbledore stopped him. Both of them drew their wands and discreetly pointed it at Harry and Daphne.

Getting very angry at the blood traitor bitch for insulting him in the great hall he arrogantly replied, "I am a pureblood wizard and heir to the house of Malfoy. The house of Greengrass is nothing compared to my house."

Many of the pureblood wizards and witches gasped after hearing Draco's proclamation.

Snape cursed Draco's stupidity. Had his foolish godson forgotten that Greengrass were a most ancient and noble house? He just hoped that Draco wasn't killed over a few words no matter how tactless they were.

Daphne gave a cold laughed after hearing Draco's proclamation. "That was probably the best joke you have cracked in your life Malfoy. Your house is nothing compared to the house of Greengrass or the house of Potter. We i.e. the Potters and the Greengrass can crush your house like cockroaches that you are. Be grateful that I don't take offence to your childish insolence and pray that the Potters do the same. But at the same time I can't allow you to bad mouth the house of Greengrass in public and get away with it." She said in a voice which carried power while quickly drawing her wand.

A blue thunder bolt collided with Malfoy's chest. He screamed with agony. He was experiencing an unbearable pain in all his muscles.

Harry was impressed with her spell work. But he couldn't recognize the spell used by Daphne. He unconsciously moved in front of Daphne to protect her from any incoming spell.

Snape conjured a stretcher and took Draco to the hospital wing. He was going to have a word with his godson when he got up.

Dumbledore was disappointed with the Greengrass girl for cursing the Malfoy boy. He knew that he couldn't punish her because Malfoy had insulted her house. He was at least happy with Harry for not attacking Malfoy.

"That was quite impressive spell work Daphne." Harry told her. She just replied with a nod of her head befitting her ice queen persona.

'The Greengrass family magic is quite impressive.' Bill mentally told him

'I agree.'

Harry walked up to the high table where Professor Sinistra was sitting. "Mr. Potter? What are you doing up here?" She asked him. Professor McGonagall sitting next to her also seemed confused.

"Why, I am here to give Valentine's Day gift to my favorite professor." He handed her a much larger box then he given to the other girls. Professor Sinistra could not form words. She thought that this boy was a charmer, just like his father. She did remember how good James was with her. If Harry was half as good as him… she forcefully cut her thought process.

After giving Professor Sinistra her gift Harry went back to the Gryffindor table and sat between Hermione and Yuna. Alex who was seated opposite to him called him a suck up and a teacher's pet. Harry just grinned at him.

Tonks who was sitting with her friends had been observing Harry move around in the great hall giving Valentine's Day present to many girls. She felt sad when he went back to his seat without giving her any Valentine's Day gift. She had hoped to get a Valentine's Day gift from him.

At the end of breakfast Lockhart spoke again. "I thank the forty seven people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I love you all!"

"Hermione, Yuna please tell me you weren't one of the forty seven people." said Harry as they left the Great Hall for their first lesson. Hermione suddenly became very interested in searching her bag for her schedule and didn't answer. While Yuna just blushed and ran away.

(((o)))

Tonks was going through the motions that day. She had received many valentine gifts that day but none of them were from the person she wanted a gift from.

After finishing her last class she was heading toward the Black Lake to sulk. Her world suddenly went black and she collapsed onto the floor.

(((o)))

Tom Riddle was getting very frustrated. The puny girl had fought his control and dumped his diary in the toilet. All his hard work to cultivate her as his vessel had gone to waste.

Luckily for him the foolish Longbottom boy had come along and picked up his diary. The simple minded fool was easy to manipulate. He used Longbottom's hatred for the Potter twins to gain his trust. The Potter kids intrigued him. They seemed to follow the ways of a proper pureblood and seemed to be powerful. He hoped to sway them to his cause when he got his body back.

These thoughts brought him back to the reason for his frustration. For some unknown reason he wasn't able to possess the fool. Right now all he wanted to do was release the Basilisk to purge all the Mudbloods from the school.

He also wanted to take revenge on the pink haired bitch for insulting him by making him fall when he had managed to take control of Longbottom's body for a short time.

(((o)))

The night before Valentine's Day Harry had instructed Bill to allow Voldemort's possession of Neville.

'Why?' Bill asked

'I want Neville to cause an attack. Since the snake isn't going to kill anyone there should not be a problem.' Harry replied. He added, 'I want to see Lucius' reaction to the attack. If he tries to pull a stunt like he did in my previous dimension then I can politically screw him.'

Bill just smirked back at him.

(((o)))

Lucius had been in a bad mood for days. He still couldn't he lost the case to the Potter brats. His plan with the cursed diary hadn't progressed either. He not only wanted to get Dumbledore removed from Hogwarts but also make Fudge heavily indebted to him.

After reading the letter from Draco his day worsen. His arrogant son didn't realize the danger of insulting powerful houses of Greengrass and Potter.

After giving it some thought 'May be my son is right' he thought to himself. 'May be I should give Lord Greengrass a scare. After all he just became the head of the family and only has two daughters as heiress. I might arrange a contract between my son and one of his girls.'

(((o)))

Deep inside a Primeval forest were even the sunlight couldn't reach a figure started to rise from the shadow. Its body seemed to be made of darkness and its presence exuded an evil aura.

Animals in the forest felt its evil presence and tried to run away as far as possible from the evil being.

The trees in the area slowly started withering and dying.

(((o)))

Inside Hogwarts Luna's eyes glowed sliver for a second before going back to their normal colour.

(((o)))

Deep inside a strange prison a middle age woman's eyes glowed brown for a second before going back to their normal colourless selves. She tried to break the prison with all her might.

A disembodied voice said, "You can't escape my dear. This prison was specifically designed for you. For now enjoy the show. Soon I will rise to conquer earth and destroy mankind as you know it."

(((o)))

Bill felt a strange disturbance. He couldn't pinpoint its location as the epicenter of the disturbance was far away from him.

(((o)))

Tonks slowly came back to consciousness. Her head was feeling slightly heavy. When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw a handful of candles float above her head.

She noticed her clothing felt different. Her school robes were replaced by a beautiful red dress. The dress was backless and hugging her ample breast in such a way that is showed her large cleavage. She also noted that her bra was missing. And worst of all she was in her true form.

The surprising thing was that both her hands and legs were free. In front of her was a small dinner table with couple of lit candles. Looking around she spotted the entire floor covered with rose petals. The walls were decorated with bouquets and red hearts. There seemed to be chocolate boxes floating in the air near her hands. Tonks could hear slow romantic music being played.

Suddenly Harry walked into her field of vision carrying a bottle of red wine. He was wearing a three piece black suit with a dark green tie. His appearance made Tonks suck in a deep breath.

"So how do you like my valentine surprise for you?" He asked her.

(((o)))

After a very romantic dinner Harry got asked Tonks a question he was dreading. "Tonks will you be my girlfriend?"

After being momentarily taken aback by his question, Tonks happily replied, "Yes!"

Harry slipped on a beautiful silver ring onto her finger. It currently had a black stone embedded into it.

"The stone will change colour to match your hair colour Tonks. Plus the ring will signify that you are under the protection of the house of Potter. It does have a few defense mechanisms of its own for your protection." He told her.

Tonks pulled him towards her and started snogging him.

(((o)))

The news of their dating traveled fast throughout Hogwarts. Many girls were disappointed that Harry was taken. Especially his batch mates. Yuna was completely devastated. Not to mention Rosa, Sakura and Ginny were sulking around.

Harry was completely ignorant of this. He was blissfully happy with Tonks. He tried to spend all his free time with Tonks.

(((o)))

Bill following Harry's instruction slowly allowed Voldemort take control of Neville's body.

Voldemort was happy that he managed to posses the foolish boy again. In his excitement he didn't realize that he was being controlled by someone else. He couldn't figure out that he was being manipulated to attack specific targets of 'Oliver Wood and Justin Finch-Fletchley.'

This attack was step 1 of a devious plan Harry had come up with. If all went according to plan the Longbottom name would be utterly destroyed. Luckily for them the two of the targets attacked before Neville got the book had some animosity between them and Neville.

(((o)))

The next day Neville cornered Oliver in the common room. "I want you to put me on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I am the boy who lived. I should be on the team." He shouted.

Oliver just laughed hearing the words Neville said. Seeing Oliver laugh few other students joined in.

"Put you on the Quidditch team? Are you crazy? I would prefer a Slytherin over you in my team." Oliver said cruelly.

Now the entire common room started laughing at Neville.

"You will regret this Woods. Mark my words. Nobody insults me and gets away with it." Neville snarled.

"I thought Potter's first name was Harry not nobody." Someone shouted from the crowd.

Neville turned angry red and left the common room.

(((o)))

The next morning McGonagall was waiting for all of them in the common room. There had been a double attack on Oliver Wood and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Darkish semi-solid smoking body Moaning Myrtle was found near Wood's body. McGonagall read out the new rules to the Gryffindor students packed inside the common room who listened in silence.

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No students to leave the dormitories after that time. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed." Some of the students groaned hearing this.

She rolled up the parchment from which she had been reading and said in a somewhat choked voice, "I hardly need to remind you all that it is very likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught." She climbed out of the portrait hole, and the Gryffindors began talking immediately.

"That's two Gryffindor students down, not counting a Ravenclaw ghost and a Hufflepuff student" said the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan, counting on his fingers. "Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin — why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" he roared to nods and scattered applause.

"Shut up." The applause stopped when they heard the angry voice. They saw Harry sitting on the chair quietly. Harry was truly pleased with his acting skills. Just by looking at him nobody could have said that he was faking his anger.

Harry shook his head in disappointment. "You don't know what you're talking about. This could be anyone. You all act like Slytherins are the only ones who are prejudice. Take a look in the fucking mirror. Half of you hear the word 'Slytherin' you automatically start talking shit about them. You think that all Slytherins are evil. Instead of trying to help stop whatever is doing this you try to find someone to blame. It's disgusting. Use your brains for once. If you use them then you will notice that all the victims have one more thing in common."

"What?" Some of the upper year students asked.

"All the victims or someone close to the victims had a fight with Neville before they were attacked." Before anyone could protest he continued, "Argus Filch had shouted at Neville for getting the castle dirty. The next day his cat is petrified. Collin insulted Neville during lunch. In couple of days he is petrified. Neville was angry at Moaning Myrtle for letting the water run freely in her toilet. In a few days she is petrified. Justin had refused to give his notes to Neville. In few days time he was petrified. Yesterday Neville warned Oliver about the consequences and now he is petrified."

Some people easily believed Harry. Some didn't want to believe that the boy who lived could do such a thing. Some didn't know what to believe. All the evidence pointed towards Neville but someone could also try to frame him.

Neville himself had missed the discussion as he was sleeping.

(((o)))

'Your plan has been set into motion. There is a general mistrust about Neville in the student body. The rumours are being fueled the fool's actions. Now what are you going to do about Malfoy?' Bill asked.

'Wait and watch Bill.' Harry smirked.

(((o)))

The next day Harry and Bill were escorting their sisters to the owlery to send a letter to their parents when he heard what seemed to be a heated argument between three men. Harry stopped and Rosa asked, "What's wrong?" She couldn't hear the argument as it was too far away.

The argument was coming from Hagrid's hut. Harry saw Lucius Malfoy waiting outside the hut lurking in the shadows. 'Time to start phase 2 of my plans. Escort them back Bill we still have to keep up appearance. Join me after you have left them in the common room.' Harry said.

Harry turned to his sisters and said, "I'll be back in few minutes. You go along back to the common room with Bill." He said in a voice laced with power. They nodded headed back to the common room.

(((o)))

Harry shadow teleported near Hagrid's hut.

He saw Lucius Malfoy enter the hut by pushing his cane to open the door. He used his enhanced hearing to listen in on the conversation.

"Bad business, Hagrid," said Fudge. "Very bad business. Had to come. Three attacks on the students two Muggleborn one a son of a pure blood family. Things have gone far enough. Ministry's got to act." He explained to Hagrid. "I never," said Hagrid, looking desperately at Dumbledore. "You know I would never, Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore nodded to the giant assuring.

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge. "Look, Albus," said Fudge, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to act." He repeated himself sounding like a desperate fool.

"Look at it from my point of view," said Fudge, fidgeting with his hat. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and nothing more would said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty —"

"Take me?" Interrupted Hagrid. "Take me where? Not Azkaban?" He croaked. Harry was smiling outside of the hut. Fudge was putting a cherry on top of his cake. 'With Fudge only looking out for himself he could use it to his advantage. The stupid fool didn't care if they catch the perpetrator or not. He just doesn't want to look bad.'

Bill joined him outside the hut.

Fudge was not meeting Hagrid's eyes. "Not a punishment, Hagrid it is just precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology—"

"Yes it is indeed a dreadful turn of events. And yet we are not quite finished." Lucius Malfoy said from the corner of the room.

"Really a dreadful thing, Dumbledore. The multiple attacks in Hogwarts especial one on a pureblood heir." said Malfoy lazily, taking out a long roll of parchment. "The governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension. You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. At this rate, there'll be no student left at Hogwarts. The Muggleborns would leave first and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school." He said the last sentence with a sneer.

Before Fudge or Dumbledore could answer Harry knocked on the door. Dumbledore answered it and seemed surprised, "Harry! Bill! What are you doing here?" Malfoy and fudge seemed to be shocked as well. Fang got excited and jumped up to give Harry a big lick on the face.

"Down Fang." Harry ordered. But the dog kept to his side. Bill looked at Malfoy and gave him a cold smirk. It sent chills down Malfoy's spine.

"Excuse me sir. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. And I also heard Mr. Malfoy say that he received all the governors' signatures for your removal. And I could not help but be curious. Can I see my grandfather's signature Mr. Malfoy? I highly doubt he would agree with you in removing headmaster Dumbledore from the school."

Lucius seemed to go stiff. "Certainly not, boy. This is official Hogwarts business and has no need for your interference boy. And are you accusing me of something?" he questioned with a snarl.

Harry remained calm and smiled. "Watch your tone Malfoy. In absence of my father I am the proxy to the head of the house of Potter. You should know it's a major crime to forge a signature of a lord of a most ancient and a noble house. I believe you are quite capable of such under handed tactics. This is why I want to verify my grandfather's signature."

Professor Dumbledore outwardly smiled at Harry's genius. His old age caused him to forget that Harold Potter was on the educational board. He inwardly frowned at the way Harry worded it.

Dumbledore turned to face him with a smile similar to Harry's. "Yes Lucius, may I see that signature?" Malfoy was silent for a long period before he thrust the roll into Dumbledore's outstretched hand. Dumbledore unrolled the parchment and showed the signature to Harry.

"Is that your grandfather's signature Harry?" He asked.

Harry looked up from the paper to fudge and said, "I believe it is a fake. This is a serious offence against the house of Potter Mr. Malfoy."

Before anyone could react Bill bound Malfoy with ropes and cast a silencing charm on him.

"It was a big mistake to go against the house of Potter, Mr. Malfoy." Bill said coldly. "Your punishment would be decided by our head of the house. If it was up to me I would just put you down like a rabid dog that you are." He said in a neutral tone.

"Now listen here. You can't bind Mr. Malfoy like that." Fudge protested.

"Don't interfere with this you fool. The Ministry has no say in this matter what so ever. His actions were against our house. It is befitting that our head of house will determine the punishment. These are ancient laws." Bill said coldly shutting the minister up. Not to mention scaring the life out of him.

"I also have a question for you Mr. Fudge." Harry said turning to the short man. "I have read many books on Wizarding laws and not in one book I have ever read did I see a law that justifies putting an innocent man in prison based on just allegations." Fudge seemed pale further.

"Not only is it a violation of his rights but also a blatant abuse of your power minister. Any planed arrests made by the ministry have to be sanctioned by the head of DMLE. A spot arrest has to be made by an auror." Harry stated.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, "Yes, Harry I believe those are the rules laid down by the Wizengamot."

"I will make sure grandfather brings this point up in the next session." Harry said in a stern voice.

"Yes well..." Fudge reddened and seemed to be at a loss for words. Fudge turned to Hagrid and said "You will not be forced to go to Azkaban." He tipped his hat at Dumbledore and left in a hurry.

Harry smiled and turned to see Hagrid standing in the corner of the room with his eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

"Thank yeh 'Arry. Thank yeh." Hagrid seemed to be in a daze from the close call to being sent to prison. Harry smiled and patted the giant's arm, "No problem Hagrid you're my friend."

(((o)))

"Headmaster so you mind if we use the floo in your office?" Harry asked as they headed back to the castle.

"Sure you can use it Harry my boy. I am impressed with your astute thinking. The way you handled Cornelius and Lucius was absolutely brilliant." Dumbledore answered.

(((o)))

The floo call made by Harry was answered by Greta a Potter house elf.

"Greta could you see if grandfather is free to answer the floo?" Harry asked politely.

"Greta go and check young master Harry." The elf answered.

In a minute Greta returned, "Lord is asking the reason of the call young master."

"Tell him I would like to speak to him about matters relating to our house at his earliest convenience. If he is busy now I can call back later." Harry told her.

In few moments Harold Potters head appeared in the flames. "What is it Harry? Why are you disturbing me at this time of the night? Has something happened at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Grandfather it would be better if you come to the headmaster's office in Hogwarts. But to make a long story short we have caught Lucius Malfoy with a legal document with your signature forged on it. We have detained him and are waiting for your judgment on him." Harry tried to explain the situation to Harold.

"Step aside I am coming through." Harold said.

"Tell me everything." He said after coming through the floo.

After explaining the complete incident to Harold, Dumbledore asked, "What are you going to do about him?"

"I first want to hear his plea." He motioned Bill to remove the silencing charm.

"You will pay for this with your li…" Lucius rant was cut short by Bill jabbing his wand into Lucius neck.

"Finish that threat and I will kill you. It is only due to Harry's kindness that you are alive right now. Show some respect to the man who is going to judge your fate." Bill said in a very cold tone which made Dumbledore shiver.

"You are talking about punishing him under the old laws. These laws haven't been used for centuries." Harold told his grandchildren.

"Yes I know that grandfather but these laws are still in effect. Might is suggest a punishment for him?" Harry asked. After receiving a nod from his grandfather he continued, "Hit him where it hurts the most. The Malfoy value their wealth and their image. So ask for a hefty compensation and a public apology in the daily prophet from him. We could ask for their house elf. I head Draco Malfoy boasting about an elf named Dobby. The magic involved in these old laws would compel him to obey your decision."

"Yes that is a good punishment for him. Do you want the elf? Your father was asking for a spare elf few days ago." Harold agreed.

"I would be a great help for mom." Harry replied.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling brightly. He liked the punishment that Harry suggested. The best part of it was that it was completely non-violent.

"I Harold Potter the head of the most ancient and the noble house of Potter demand a sum of 1 million Galleons and a public apology in the daily prophet and a house elf named Dobby from Lucius Malfoy the head of the house of Malfoy for trying to tarnish the name of Potter in accordance to the old laws."

As soon as Harold said this there was a blinding flash of light as the proclamation was acknowledged and enforced by magic.

Dobby appeared in front of them. He turned to Harold and asked, "You is Dobby's new master?"

"No he is." Harold said gesturing towards Harry.

"Forgive Dobby for asking but what is master's name? What is my order?" Dobby asked.

Harry instructed Dobby before sending him off to their cottage in Godric's Hollow.

Lucius Malfoy headed straight for the floo as soon as he was free. "You will get your money and public apology tomorrow." He snarled before going through the floo.

(((o)))

'Step 2 was a big success Bill. How is the preparation of step 3 coming along?'Harry asked.

'It is almost ready. Give it a couple of days and we are good to go any time you want to.' Bill replied.

(((o)))

The next day the daily prophet hadn't posted Lucius Malfoy's apology. 'It probably will be printed tomorrow.' Harry thought.

Harry was walking into potions when he heard Draco Malfoy talking to a band of Slytherins surrounding him. "I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags by now." Malfoy went on.

Bill was ready to attack Malfoy. For some reason he had become slightly more aggressive in the last few days.

Hermione gasped at the name and tried to not let the tears escape her eyes. "Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Hopefully it is you Granger —" But he was cut off when a wave of magic threw him back onto the wall. The young Malfoy slid down the wall shocked and moaning in pain. Harry stood at the other end of the room, his eyes darkened and wand in hand.

Bill launched a blue thunder bolt at Malfoy. Daphne gasped as she recognized the spell.

For the second time in few days Malfoy was screaming in agony. "Like I told your father yesterday show some respect to the people around you. You never know which one of them is keeping you alive." Bill told Malfoy who was still screaming under the effect of the spell.

After releasing him from the spell Bill said, "Your innocence is keeping you alive Malfoy. As soon as you lose it you would die by my hand. Harry might have stopped me from killing your father yesterday but don't expect him to share the same courtesy towards yourself."

The entire student body was stunted into silence. They were horrified by Bill's words. They took a couple of steps back in fear.

"POTTER!" All the students jumped as Professor Snape walked out from the room heading towards Malfoy. Even Snape who had just heard the tail end of the conversation was internally trembling in fear of Bill. The voice of the boy carried tremendous power. He just hoped that Harry could control his younger brother.

He helped his godson get up and told Goyle to help him to the hospital wing. He turned around towards Bill who stood defiantly. Harry had managed to calm him down.

After calming down Bill realized that his recent aggression is due to his body preparing for a fight. Nobody here was a real threat to him or his adoptive family. His body perceived someone as a real threat to him. But from whom? His thought process was cut off when he heard Snape's voice.

"I saw that Potter. Fifty points each from Gryffindor and a week's detention." Snape said trying to reign in his fear of Bill.

Bill looked him in the eye. For a second his eyes glowed golden before they returned back to normal. He smoothly said, "No Professor. We shall not take any punishment or deduction of points. Plus I expect a full apology from Malfoy towards Hermione for calling her names and wishing her death. You better teach your godson to control his thoughts or I will show him death without actually killing him. His mind might not survive the experience."

Snape paled considerable said to him, "Well then I shall have to take you both to the headmaster. Tell me something you want Malfoy to apologize for wishing someone's death while you yourself were threatening to kill him. Doesn't that make you a hypocrite?"

"No it doesn't make me a hypocrite. If you would have listened to my words carefully I never threatened to kill him. I said that if he ever lost his innocence Harry wouldn't be able to protect him from me like he protected Malfoy's father death yesterday. I don't go around killing people but if I want someone dead that person would end up dead. The Mulciber family can attest to that." Bill replied coldly.

After his previous encounter with the boy Snape had asked Flitwick about the warrior code the boy seemed to follow. He knew nothing could change the boy's path now. The boy would never back down. After finding out about the entire code that was one of the things he admired of the young Potter. There were very few things that could set him off. But if ever got angry he becomes an unstoppable force.

Even the elder Potter was clever and stood up for what he believed in, unlike every other kid in the school. He wondered how he had managed to get control of his younger brother and what Lucius had done to earn Bill's wrath.

Harry shrugged, "By all means Professor if you want to take us to the headmaster we would go with you but we would never accept a punishment for attacking Draco Malfoy." Snape nodded and turned and walked back into the room.

(((o)))

Lucius Malfoy was having some of the worst days of his life. First Lord Greengrass had not only refused the marriage contract between their houses but also had humiliated him and tossed him out of his house when he had tried to threaten him.

Now the Potter brats had caught him with a fake signature of the head of their house. He had to shell out 1 million Galleons and make a public apology to appease them.

His plan to remove Dumbledore from Hogwarts had also failed miserably. The muggle loving fool was still in control of Hogwarts. To make the matters worst he had lost his position as a board member.

(((o)))

When Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room it was always very crowded these days, because from six o'clock onward the Gryffindors had nowhere else to go. They also had plenty to talk about, with the result that the common room often didn't empty until past midnight. "Listen Harry." Lee started when he saw Harry enter the common room.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted. Wood is good friend of mine and I was just angry. I know I shouldn't just blame the Slytherins without any proof. I'm sorry." Lee said and looked at the floor. Harry waited and nodded his head.

(((o)))

The month of May had started. Bill had kept Tom's influence under check. There weren't any more attacks on the students.

Harry and Tonks had gotten really close during the last few months. Both of them had barely managed to control their raging hormones. Their make out sessions were becoming more physical but they hadn't slept together yet.

Professor McGonagall tapped her goblet with her spoon to get the attention of the hall. Once it was quiet she stood and announced to the hall, "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been petrified. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."

The applause was deafening. Harry said, 'It's Time.'

(((o)))

Harry and Luna were the only ones in Hogwarts to feel a wave of magic wash over them. Thought Luna felt it she was unprepared for and got caught in the web of illusion woven by Bill.

As Harry and Tonks were walking out with a group of students which included the Blacks and rest of the Potters they were stopped by Neville. He was holding a tattered old dairy in his left hand.

"Potter you are going to pay the price for insulting me." Neville snarled.

"O ya! Harry has kicked your butt many times. What makes you think this time would be any different?" Sakura asked.

Quite a few students had stopped to see the confrontation.

"Because this time I have got my pet out to play with me." Neville snarled. _"Attack them my pet"_ he hissed in Parseltongue pointing his hand at Harry.

The gathered students started screaming and running around.

The wall behind Neville exploded and the Basilisk slithered out. "Now you see Potter how foolish it was to oppose me." Neville taunted.

Harry and Bill moved in front of the group quickly while pushing the others behind. "Everybody close your eyes the snakes a Basilisk." Harry shouted while he and Bill in synchronized movement lunched spells at the Basilisk's eyes destroying them.

"Noo!" screamed Neville. _"You can still smell them right? Kill them." _he hissed.

(((o)))

Dumbledore arrived to the scene of the battle to see Harry trying the burry the Basilisk by destroying and collapsing the side walls on it. Bill had transfigured the floor into large spikes and started hurling them at snake. He was too transfixed to the scenes playing out in front of him to act.

He got back his senses when he saw Neville trying to attack the dynamic duo. He was horrified to see Neville casted a pale green death curse towards Harry who was busy fighting the giant snake in front of them.

To his astonishment the death curse was blocked be some translucent green shield Bill had produced.

(((o)))

"Harry take care of the snake, I will take care of his master." Bill said moving towards Neville.

"Don't kill him Bill." Harry shouted as he summoned the sword of Gryffindor. He used his wand to propel him towards the Basilisk's mouth.

Bill launched a cutting curse at Neville's wand arm.

Neville managed to block it by producing a golden dome shield in front of him. "Is this the best the might Bill Potter can do?" he asked laughing coldly.

Dumbledore tried to stun Neville but he easily deflected the spell. "Stay out of this old man. I will deal with you latter. First I have to finish off the Potter spawns…" his sentence was cut short by the sight of Harry impaling the Basilisk with the sword.

Harry was standing on top the Basilisk's head and stabbed the sword of Gryffindor into the brain of the snake.

"No matter how many dark rituals you perform Neville you will remain a puny insect compared to us." Harry said while launching a handful of nonlethal spells at him.

Neville barely managed to block the barrage. One preciously aimed spell from Bill knocked him back by 10 feet and the diary was flung towards the duo.

"The book is the source of his power destroy it Harry." Bill shouted.

As Harry stabbed the book with the sword of Gryffindor Neville shrieked "Nooooooooooooo!" before fainting. Harry had ensured that he stabbed the part of the diary which had Tom Riddle's name written on it.

With the diary destroyed Bill ended the illusion.

(((o)))

The students and the teachers who had witness the battle were in awe of the two almost teenagers. They had taken down a 60 foot long basilisk with apparent ease.

Dumbledore was mighty sure that Bill had blocked the killing curse with a magical shield. Even after the battle was over he couldn't believe that Neville had gone to the dark side. He wanted to inspect the book in Neville hand. May be it could reveal some answers.

Tonks, Rosa and Sakura ran over to Harry and pulled him into a group hug.

Professor McGonagall conjured a stretcher for Neville. Professor Flitwick and Snape went over to ensure the snake was dead. Professor Sprout started dispersing the gathered crowd. Harry had managed to hit Lockhart on the head with a falling chunk of the wall.

Dumbledore had discreetly pocketed the book and headed towards the Potter twins. "If you don't mind Harry can you tell me what happened before I arrived?" he asked.

Harry, Rosa, Sakura, Tonks, Yuna and Alex stated explaining how Neville had threatened them. How he had spoke Parseltongue and commanded the snake to attack them.

(((o)))

'That was a good show Bill. A bit less extravagant than I would have like but it doesn't matter. It served its purpose.' Harry telepathically told Bill.

'I know that Harry. Memory of this event is going to be viewed by many. I didn't want them asking unwanted questions about our power. If we would have done anything flashy then you know what would have happened. The illusion may be over but the show isn't. We still have a part to play.' Bill informed him.

'True but all that remains is the boring stuff and tying up the loose ends.' Responded Harry.

(((o)))

"Boys go get yourselves checked out in the infirmary while I inform your parents." Dumbledore told them.

"Professor what about him?" Harry asked while pointing towards Neville lying on the stretcher.

"For now he too would go to the infirmary and I will conduct a full investigation into the matter." Dumbledore said somberly.

"What is there to investigate? He attacked the house of Potter in front of many witness and that to without any provocation. Professor I generally don't mind giving people a second chance but this is different. He has been attacking students, pets, ghosts or anybody he had a grudge against throughout the year. He flipped when Professor McGonagall announced that all his victims would be cured. He has to be punished for his action." Harry stated angrily.

"I will inform your father about your theory when he gets here Harry. For now go to the infirmary get yourself check out and get some rest.

(((o)))

In the hospital wing Harry's female friends and sister were making sure that his body was thoroughly examined in front of them.

Bill was laughing at his brother's predicament. Times like these made him happy that he wasn't like the modern day humans. His nearly depleted energy core had started to replenish itself. The power required to make a real basilisk form just its dead skin was tremendous.

There was a knocked on the hospital door before it was swung open. Lily, James and Sirius walked in. They were followed by Dumbledore. The Longbottoms were walking behind Dumbledore.

Alice rushed to the bedside of unconscious Neville. "What is wrong with him? Why aren't you treating him?" she asked madam Pomfrey. But before Pomfrey could answer she turned to Harry, "what did you do to him?" she asked him angrily.

"He let your son live. If you have a problem with that I can change it in an instant." Bill said coldly.

"Are you threatening my son?" Frank snarled.

"No. I am just telling your wife to shut up. If she has a problem with Neville's current condition I don't mind change it." Bill responded in a tone devoid of any emotion.

"Frank it was Neville who attacked the Potters children without a reason. Can you or Alice tell me anything about this book?" Dumbledore asked.

"No we haven't seen it before. Why are you asking us about a dam book Dumbledore, when our son is lying unconscious in a hospital bed?" Alice asked.

"This is important Alice. Neville has been linked to the other attacks happening in school and the opening of the chambers of secret. He cast a killing curse on Harry in front of many witness." Albus was cut off by Lily's voice.

"What? He cast a killing curse on my son? Are you alright Harry?" she asked worriedly.

"I am fine mom. Bill stopped the spell. His shield works." Harry told her.

"Professor." Harry said looking at Dumbledore. "Are you going to expel him?" he asked.

"My preliminary investigation shows that Neville's actions were influenced by this book. We have to wait till he wakes up for the complete picture." Dumbledore said it sadly. His eyes had lost their twinkle.

"'The book made him do it.' Is the most flimsy excuse that I have heard Albus." James said. " I have know that books can burn people's eyes while reading or make the reader read them compulsively but I don't think what you are suggesting is even possible." He added.

"If the book had an enchantments or compulsions before it was destroyed even than it doesn't account his actions as such magic is generally specific and target oriented." Sirius said seriously thinking as an auror.

"Neville Longbottom has to taken into Auror custody. The book and his mind has to be examined by specialist to determine the reason for his crimes." James said.

"I know that James." Dumbledore sighed.

"What? You can't let him arrest our son. He is the boy-who-lived." Alice shouted.

"Though he may have certain privileges he is not above the law." Sirius said. "If he was any other person than he would have been chucked to Azkaban first and then the matter would have been investigated for casting a killing curse." He added.

The Longbottoms reluctantly agreed to it after Dumbledore assured them that this was the best course of action. He instructed them to wait for him in his office.

(((o)))

'Step 3 was a partial success. Dumbledore acted more efficiently than I imagined.' Harry stated.

'Still this is good progress.' Bill said with a smirk.

Harry didn't like that smirk one bit.

(((o)))

"Mom you had asked me about the girl Harry like right?" Bill asked. After receiving a nod from Lily he said, "Meet Tonks, his girlfriend." He said mischievously.

"You are dating a girl five years older that you that awesome. He really is a chip of the old block." Sirius said giving James high-fives.

Lily examined Tonks with her eyes but didn't say anything. She noticed the ring she was wearing.

(((o)))

The news about Neville attacking the Potter children with a basilisk had spread quickly in the Wizarding world.

The daily prophet had ran articles about him being a Parselmouth. It also had accounts of various students telling their version of how Neville had been responsible for attacks on other students.

The generally public had started to believe that fame had gone to Neville's head and he couldn't tolerate the older set of Potter twins surpassing him in every way and had engaged in dark rituals to gain power.

There was a detailed article of Harry slaying the massive Basilisk with the help of Bill. Harry was heralded as the next Albus Dumbledore.

(((o)))

Gilderoy Lockhart had woken up in the hospital wing with no memory. He couldn't remember himself or where he was for that matter.

(((o)))

The ending feast was huge. The elves had really outdone themselves with the amount of food on those tables. McGonagall had awarded Harry and Bill two hundred points each for their heroism. Gryffindor won the house cup and retained the Quidditch cup as the tournament was cancelled this year.

Everything went back to normal eventually. There were some rumors of Neville being possessed by Voldemort. According to that rumor this was Voldemort's attempt to discredit Neville.

'Well I guess sometimes rumors can be true.' Harry thought after hearing it.

It was the last night of school and everyone was ready to go home. They had all their trunks packed and set up for the morning. And after a mini snogging session with Tonks he was kissed by his sisters. It was a simple good night between brother and sister. After the kiss he went up to bed to get some sleep.

That night he had a weird dream. He was trying to take his relationship with Tonks to the next level but for some reason his sisters were trying to interfere with his plans.

(((o)))

Harry jerked awake in his bed when his dream had turned into a deadly nightmare. Rosa and Sakura had tied him up had had sexually assaulted him before he could consummate his relationship with Tonks. His mother had seen them raping him and had joined them. She had literally ravaged his body like a wild beast. He had woken up when she started to use her long nails to drawn blood runes on his body.

He was breathing heavily and his entire body was soaked with sweat. He could not comprehend his nightmare. He knew that his mother was a gorgeous woman he wouldn't mind sleeping with but he had never thought about his sisters in a sexual way before. The dream had disturbed him greatly. He rubbed at his tired eyes and sighed heavily. He tried to calm his breathing and started taking slow breaths. Once he had calmed down he threw the covers off of him and walked to his trunk. He couldn't get those blood runes out of his mind. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and wrapped it around his body.

He quietly made his way through the long halls in the school. It was nice, quiet. He headed towards the library. He took the longer route to the library from the Gryffindor tower. On his was he saw the moon having an eerie sliver glow. He didn't pay much attention to it. As he entered the library he pulled off his cloak. He headed straight to the section which kept the books on runes.

He was disappointed when he couldn't find anything about blood runes.

(((o)))

It was the departure day, Harry and his friends found a place to sit and for the next couple of hours they played exploding snap and traded cards. Finally the Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped. Harry took his sister's hands with his and together they all walked out onto the platform as Tonks had gone to say a final good bye to her friends. They could see their family clearly. Little Lily ran full speed towards Harry and he swept her off her feet and twirled her around, she screamed in joy.

Sylvia tugged on his arms and he leaned down and grabbed her as well. He twirled them both around in a circle, "Did you miss me?" He asked playfully. The girls giggled and buried their faces into his neck. Harry blew a raspberry on each of their cheeks and greeted Leon by messing up his hair.

"Oi Harry!" Harry turned to see Sirius looking at his face closely. "Is that hair?" He asked. He rubbed his hand on Harry's chin and announced, "Why it is! Remus! James! Lily! Amy! Come take a look at this!" They all gathered around and inspected Harry's face.

"Oh my God you're growing a beard." Amy said. James turned to Lily and said, "Were going to need to get him a razor. Look at that beard." He exclaimed proudly. Padma watched the interaction from her spot with her family. 'He was becoming a man. Too bad he is taken. Hopefully next year when Tonks isn't there I might have a chance.' She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see her mother looking at her with raised eyebrows. Padma blushed and quickly turned back around.

After they talked more about Harry's facial hair he was becoming embarrassed and was grateful when he heard a familiar shout of, "Harry!" The family turned to see Tonks looking at him and asked, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry nodded and said to his mother, "I'll be right back." He walked up to Tonks and saw that it seemed she was trying not to cry. Meeting her friends for the last time had made her emotional.

"Tonks what wrong?" Harry asked. She sniffled. "Oh nothing. It is just me being a big baby. I would miss the school and my friends. Hey did I tell you I got a reply from the ministry." She said suddenly brightening up a bit. "I got accepted into Auror Academy."

"That's fantastic!" Harry said happily. Tonks nodded tearfully, "I couldn't have done it without you. Our practice sessions helped me so much. And I just wanted to thank you for everything."

"What kind of practice sessions?" Sirius asked.

They just ignored him. Harry smiled at her and said, "Any time. Hey, write to me when you are there. I'm gonna miss you when you go there." Tonks smiled and said softly, "I'm gonna miss you too." She seemed to stare at him for a moment before she suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her. Their lips met with fiery passion.

Harry put all his love for Tonks into the kiss. Tonks did the same. At that moment both of them were covered with a faint golden glow. Only Bill and Luna noticed this. Tonks' friends were catcalling and the boys were rooting Harry on. Tonks deepen the kiss even further. They were broken apart by Lily when she tried to put her under Harry's shirt. Tonks slowly moved away and looked in Harry's gorgeous eyes and took in everything about him. His hair, his lips, his eyes. She wanted to kiss him again but one look from Lily discouraged that thought. She said, "I'll see you soon Harry."

Harry nodded, he felt very lightheaded. Tonks was walking towards her parents who looked completely shocked and were trying to catch up with their daughter who was walking through the gate to the muggle world. Harry turned around to his family and almost laughed. Sirius was shocked at the PDA and Amy was surprised by the passion between the two of them. When Sirius finally came around, James asked him, "How far do you think they have gone?" Lily swatted his shoulder for that comment. James ignored the hit and started to laugh and high-fived Sirius, unaware about the angry looks the women were giving them.

The girls envied Tonks. Looking at the kiss between Harry and Tonks they would have given anything to be in her place at that moment. Soon all the commotion calmed down and Lily chastised Harry for PDA. Harry wasn't listening; he would see Tonks again soon.

Bill again felt a strange evil energy.

(((o)))

Deep inside a Primeval forest the shadowy figure had finally completed the formation of a semi corporal body on this plane.

"I am free at last to do my masters bidding. Soon he would rise again and take over the world."

**A/n: 1) The events in the chapter might seem a little rushed as I tried to cover the remaining part of the second year in it.**

**2) The next chapter would be about the Flamels.**

**3) Please review. **


	26. Something Wicked Comes this Way

Chapter 26: Something Wicked Comes this Way

**A/n: 1) Warning the chapter contains incest. It has been marked so if you don't want to read it, just skip over it. Don't flame me later about writing incest.**

"Did you feel it?" Perenelle asked her husband in a worried voice. "You felt it too. I thought that I imagined it." Nicolas said to her. "Do you have any idea of what we just felt?" She asked. "No. But I intend to find out. All I can tell you is that whatever caused it was up to no good." He replied.

"When is the Potter boy come to visit us?" he asked changing the subject. "In a few days, now that his vacations have started." She replied.

(((o)))

"Did you feel anything odd right now, just for a movement?" Harry asked Bill. "Yep. Whatever that was I having been feeling it for months with a growing intensity. My natural defense mechanisms are considering it a threat of the highest priority." He replied.

"If you have been feeling it for weeks why haven't you told me about this before now?" Harry asked getting angry that his twin is keeping secrets from him.

"I don't exactly know what 'it' is. What am I suppose to tell you? Harry something somewhere is growing in strength and it could be dangerous to us sometime in the future?" Bill asked showing no emotions.

"We would always be facing some kind of danger Harry. I am trying to find more about this unknown enemy before telling you anything about them." Bill added seeing irate look on Harry's face.

"All I know for sure is that the unknown enemy we are facing is very dangerous and having an unknown amount of power. The energy given off by this being or entity is pure evil; at the same time the entity can mask its presence as I have been unable to locate it. It seems that its presence causes the earth itself to tremble." Bill informed him.

"I have never heard of such an entity. What exactly you mean by 'presence cause the earth itself to tremble.'?" Harry asked.

"You do known that powerful people like us can exert our presence onto the surroundings via our auras correct." After getting an affirmative nod from Harry he continued, "This being's aura is so evil that the planet earth is rejecting its presence. This phenomenon is hard to explain. Let me try to explain it in another way. Take Azkaban for example. People generally don't like going there. No natural life grows on the island. That place gives people the creeps even if the dementor isn't in their immediate vicinity. Now invert the situations. The presence of this being is making the earth itself tremble." Bill tried to explain.

"I get the gist of what your trying to say but how can the earth tremble at the being's presence?" Harry asked.

"Harry the planet earth is alive, all planet which have life on it are alive. Just like Hogwarts castle being sentient, earth is the same on a much larger scale." Bill explained. "It is very difficult to sustain life on a dead planet or a dead moon. On the contrary all the moons and planets which are living don't have life."

"You mean to say that aliens exist!" Harry exclaimed thing about the possibility of an alien invasion on earth or a chance of meeting one.

"In other dimensions yes they do exist but not in this one. So there isn't a possibility of you meeting one or the earth being invaded. But we are going way off topic here." Bill said.

"I guess you are right, there is no point in getting all worked up about an unknown entity when we know nothing about it or its intentions. We should wait for it to make the first move. I have to worry about meeting the Flamels in a few days."

(((o)))

The Hogwarts vacation hadn't brought its usual joy to Lily. She enjoyed have the kids at home. But the downside having 13 year olds and 12 year olds at home was cutting down her time with James. Not to mention James workload increase due to him being promoted to the post of head auror cutting short his free time. This had put a damper on their sex life.

She and James still did it when the opportunity present itself but her mind and body constantly yearned for more. Her thoughts and dreams veered towards sex. The dream she had last night was different. Normally she dreamt about being with James and going wild with passions running high.

Yesterday James had a long day and was very tired when he returned home. He had skipped dinner and went straight to bed.

Lily's natural urges were driving her crazy. Usually James provided her with some relief but tonight he seemed too tired to perform his duties as her husband. She didn't blame him as she knew that his excess workload was having a toll on him. She pleasured herself with her fingers before going to sleep.

**Dream sequence**

Lily was getting frustrated as her fingers weren't providing her with adequate relief. As she thought of giving up on the task on hand and going to sleep in frustration she remembered the dream she had a few months back. The one in which she had dreamt about Harry having sex with her. She also remembered the conversation she had with Amy afterwards.

**Flashback**

She had asked Amy if she was serious about bedding Alex and Yuna when they reach a certain age. "Of course I am serious." Was Amy's reply to her question. "It a matter of pride and honor for a veela that her children know how to perform in bed."

"Won't Sirius mind you sleeping with his son and daughter?" Lily asked. "He knew about our customs before we got married. In fact he had to sleep with my mother to get her approval for our marriage." Amy answered.

"Lily this custom isn't just restricted to the veela. Many pureblood families also indulge in it, as it is risky to have virgin children around as their blood can be used in various dark rituals. In most pureblood this custom has been outdated as blood magic users have nearly vanished negating the dangers of virgin children" Amy explained.

"Why are you sudden interest in this Lily? Thinking of bedding Harry?" She asked in a teasing tone. She added, "I wouldn't mind bedding him myself. In fact I can't wait for Yuna to bring him home as her potential husband so I can test him out as per our customs." She added the last part when she saw Lily getting angry.

**End Flashback**

'He does have an older girl as a girlfriend so he might know a thing or two about sex. I see no harm in putting his knowledge to test. He might as well learn a few things from her.' She thought to herself.

**(Warning lemon ahead (a smut scene to be more precise))**

She quietly headed towards Harry's room. She found the twins soundly asleep. She cast a silencing charm on the door, along with a powerful locking charm. She also casted multiple sleeping charms on Bill to ensure he remains asleep.

She slowly removed Harry's blanket. He was wearing a lose nightdress. She gently untied the knot of the drawstring on his pajama. She pulled them down with ease, revealing his flaccid member.

'It is quite big for his age especial when it is flaccid. It would be a monster when Harry grows up.' She thought.

She undressed herself and decided to wake him up with a blowjob. She crawled onto his bed and took is flaccid manhood in her mouth while cupping his ball sac at the same time. She felt Harry's member harden in her mouth.

"Mom what are you doing?" a startled Harry asked her. She hadn't realized that her ministration had caused him to wake up.

"I am pretty sure you know what I am doing Harry, you have a seventeen year old girlfriend after all. Just lay back and enjoy the ride Harry dear. Let mommy take care of you." She said while guiding his harden member to her womanhood. She moaned as she felt his member enter her core for the first time.

As she rode him hard and fast she saw his eyes very transfixed on her bouncing bosom. "Wanna suckle on them?" she asked as getting immense pleasure from her son's member. He had already caused her to orgasm once and number two was well on the way. He replied by taking her nipple in her mouth.

She could see a tinge of disappointment in her son's green eyes before it vanished. She realized what had caused the disappointment, "Harry do you want to drink my milk?" she asked.

He eagerly nodded still sucking her nipple. She chuckled at his eagerness. Judging by his facial expression she could tell that he was about to orgasm. She too was close. "If you manage to hold on till I orgasm, I will use a lactating spell on me." She teased him.

She already was surprised by his stamina. Kids his age shouldn't be able to last this long. She saw a look of determination on his face as she said those words. She felt him apply more suction on her nipple while using his other had to pinch the other one.

This action sent her over the edge. As her core tightened around his member she felt him release his seed deep into her womb.

Feeling of her son's seed inside her sent her over the edge again causing her to have multiple orgasms. This caused her core to milk her son's seed out of his member. As she came down from her high she felt her son's member soften inside her and saw him panting heavily.

She rolled over to his side allowing him to slip out her. "That was wonderful Harry, you made your mommy were happy. Now you can claim your reward before we begin round two." She said while using her wand to cast a lactation spell on her bosom.

She enjoyed the site of Harry becoming a wide eyed as he saw her large breasts increase in size. She pinched one of the nipples to cause milk to spurt out. "Don't you want to drink the milk that your mommy specially made it for you?" She asked him teasingly.

He pounced on her and started suckling her as if his life depended on it. Even thought he was making a big mess she enjoyed the sensation of having her breast suckled again. The fact that he was a teenager now added to her pleasure.

As the milk flow from one breast ebbed she felt, Harry automatically latched onto the other. As he continued drinking her milk Lily felt his member harden and pressing into the entrance of her womanhood. While he was busy drinking she skillfully guided his harden member back into her core.

Pressing his head deep into her breast, she flipped him so she could be on the top again. She started riding him still holding his head. As the milk flow started to ebb again she told him, "You will get more milk only when you manage to please me again."

Lily continued to enjoy having coitus with Harry till both of them passed out from exhustion.

**End of Dream sequence (End of lemon)**

Next morning Lily was happy when she woke up. She felt very pleased and satisfied till the guilt about having dream sex with Harry hit her. She couldn't believe it. This was the second time she had such a dream. This made her angry and disgusted at herself for thinking about her son in a sexual manner. She decided to put the dream behind her and get ready for the day. Today was the day that Harry was going to visit the Flamels.

(((o)))

Harry woke up with a start. He had one of his weird dreams. But unlike the others this one had felt too real. He had dreamt that his beautiful mother came to him in the middle on the night and had sex with him repeatedly. In his dream, he had almost become a mindless drone and followed her every command. The memory of the dream was etched so deep into is mind that even his occlumency training couldn't remove it. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to remove the memory or not.

(((o)))

Harry or Lily couldn't look into each other's eyes as the meet for breakfast. As Harry ate he felt that Dobby had made a fine breakfast. The crazy elf had started to love his new family and performed all his duties diligently. He remembered the time when the crazy elf hadn't allowed him or his mother to set foot into the kitchen.

The thought of his mother made him immediately remember the dream he had last night. He stopped himself from dwelling on those thoughts fearing Bill might pick up on them.

(((o)))

"Did you make sure to brush your hair?" Lily Potter asked her son as he was getting ready to portkey to the Flamels Castle. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yes mum, twice." Both of them were trying not to think about the dream they had last night about the other.

Bill was intrigued when he picked up their stray thoughts. He normally didn't take a peek inside the head of his family members but his curiosity got the better of him. He was surprised by that fact the both Harry and their mom had the same dream. The content of their dream didn't bother him much. In his old culture the word incest didn't exist. But then again nobody in his culture slept with a family member. He believed that if sex wasn't need for reproduction his race would be made of completely asexual beings. I guess that would probably explain the extreme low birth rate.

He hadn't heard of a phenomenon in which to people share the same dream. 'I will have to research about it.' He thought to himself.

Lily smiled at him; she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked with him to the fireplace. "Have fun Harry and make sure to use your manners when talking to the Flamels." She told him.

"I will." Harry promised. James walked into the room and asked, "Harry, how are you getting to the Flamels? It's said that their castle is untraceable." Harry knew exactly where the Flamels lived; he spent a lot of time there in his time training until exhaustion with Uncle Nicholas and aunt Perenelle.

"Portkey Dad." He said simply. James nodded his head with a long "Oh, that's clever."

After letting his mother try to smooth his hair out for the third time he said his good bye and gave a quick kiss to his mom and his sisters. He grabbed the invitation card that was given to him to use portkey; with a single touch Harry was gone.

**(((o)))**

"Oof." Harry grunted as he hit the ground right next to the Flamel Castle. It had a beautiful golden gate with a beautiful floral design showing off their wealth. He stood up and saw mud on his left side, 'Damn! I still can't use a portkey. I need to take lessons to use all form of magical transports.' He thought. He waved his hand across the mud and it disappeared.

Beyond the gate was the mile long spiral drives way leading up to the beautiful Flamel Castle. The castle rested on a large cliff overlooking a large green forest where they had horse barn. The memories mixed in Harry's mind and he had to smile. Harry sighed, _'Merlin I missed this place.'_

Harry grew if possible even more exited with every step leading up to the castle. Owls were peering down at his from their spots sitting on the windows. He was finally going to see Uncle Nicholas, the one man who was there for Harry after Sirius fell through the Veil at the Department of Mysteries.

Sooner than he expected Harry was face to face with the beautiful French wood door. Harry gathered up his courage and knocked on the door with the big marble handle. A faint pop was heard before the door of opened by a young female house elf. She was dressed in immaculate elf clothes with the Flamel family crest on them indicating that she was a house elf belonging to the ancient and noble house of Flamel.

"Good Morning." The young energetic female elf greeted Harry before sizing him up. "Do you have an appointment with my master or mistress?" She asked. "I have an appointment with both of them…" Harry left the sentence hanging as he didn't know the elf's name. "My name is Elle and how might you be?" she asked after introducing herself.

"I am Harry Potter." He answered surprised by the intelligence of the elf. In his dimension the Flamels had a male butler called Alfred. He had the habit of keeping the castle unnaturally clean. The Flamels considered him as a family member and had share the elixir of life him. He wondered what had changed in this dimension to make Flamel have an elf instead of Alfred. 'I will have to ask about him later I guess.' He thought.

"Wait here for a movement I will inform them of your arrival." Elle told him before vanishing with a faint pop.

She reappeared and told him, "Mr. and Mrs. Flamel are waiting for you in the living room. Follow me please." Harry followed the elf for at least two minutes through the wide and tall never ending hallway. Finally they entered the main hall of the castle. There Harry saw the Flamels sitting comfortably. Perenelle looked beautiful as always and had her beautiful long black hair tied up into an elegant bun, showing her smooth long neck. Sitting next to her was her husband Nicholas Flamel the tall handsome dark haired man. Nicholas looked to be in his mid thirties and dressed in black silk robes.

"Hello Harry Potter. You seem to have sufficiently impressed my wife to get an invite to my castle. Have a seat." Nicholas said kindly but firm voice point towards the sofa in front of him.

Harry nodded his head, taking the offered seat and replied politely, "Thank you sir. It is good to finally meet you in person Uncle Nicholas."

"It is not the first time for you have meet him, is it?" Perenelle asked Harry with a smile as the both knew that Nicholas couldn't be firm with anyone.

They all laughed quietly breaking the ice and tension in the room. Harry sat down with the three and slowly started to tell them of his life in his previous dimension and the differences in this one. He left out the part of having a super powered twin though.

Every now and then they would gasp at what he told them like his experience with the Philosopher's stone and killing the 60 foot long basilisk when he was actually twelve. They had read about him slaying the basilisk again with the help of his twin. All of a sudden at the end when Harry was talking about Ginny's death and started choking up Perenelle quickly came to him and wrapped her arms around him in a motherly way. He might have gotten over Ginny of this dimension but thinking about Ginny of his dimension always made him sad.

"Thank you." Harry murmured quietly. "The foolish dark lord Voldemort created seven **Horcruxes** in my world. I guess he has done the same here. I have already destroyed one again. I will track the others down soon." He informed the couple given extra emphasis on the word 'Horcruxes**'**.

"Do you need any help in destroying those vile items?" Perenelle asked with concern. "Don't worry Auntie, I can handle myself and take care of the Horcruxes at the same time." He replied. "I need your help in another matter." He told them.

"If it is in our power we will surely help you." Nicholas informed him. "It is nothing much, I just want some information uncle."

"Oh! What kind of information?" Perenelle asked getting intrigued.

"Surely both of you must have felt a strong magical pulse a few days ago. I do you have any information on the entity that caused it?" he asked.

"An entity?" Nicholas asked. "We felt the pulse and were conducting some research on the subject but haven't found anything yet. Are you sure a powerful entity caused the pulse?" he asked again.

"Yes I know that an evil entity caused the pulse. Its very presence makes the earth itself to tremble." Harry informed them.

Hearing these words Nicholas narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure about this Harry?" he asked.

"Dear, why are you tense all of a saddened?" Perenelle asked noting the sudden change in her husband's behavior.

"Those words describe a being of legends that I have read about. I didn't think it was possible for this legend to be true." He said somberly.

"The legends states that long time ago powerful evil beings walk the earth. They had almost enslaved the entire human race along with other sentient species. These beings were called demons. When mankind was about to complete fall to these demons; celestial beings or Gods came to the rescue of mankind. They drove the demons away and sealed them." Nicholas told the pair about the legends.

"I agree with you Nic, that legend can't be true. Gods and demons only exist in children's fairy tales. Not in real life.

'Well that story was of no help.' Harry thought to himself. 'Don't be so quick to dismiss the theory Harry.' Harry was momentarily startled by his brother's voice.

'You can't expect that story to be true Bill.' Harry told his younger sibling. 'Don't take the story on its complete face value. The story told by Nicholas could be true. In olden times the term 'demon' could be given to very powerful malevolent beings while the term 'God' could be given to very powerful benevolent beings. My species is considered godlike in some dimensions. These evil beings might have been on the verge of destroying all free life on earth. If such a thing is about to happen my father does send his forces to various dimensions depending on the threat. He could have sent his enforcers to deal with the problem.' Bill explained.

'If this is true than it also explains why have I been sent to this particular dimension as punishment. My father must have known that the barrier might fall. Or that these deadly beings might escape their entrapment.' Bill continued.

'Well it is a good thing that you are here then.' Harry told him. 'I don't know how powerful these beings are Harry. My powers are bound currently remember. My father's weakest enforcer can annihilate a complete galaxy in a matter of seconds.' Bill replied.

This cause Harry to go into a full blown panic mode.

(((o)))

"So much evil already exist on earth. The heart of man has been corrupted quite a lot since the last time I roamed on earth. I can use it to my advantage and bring their downfall more swiftly.

**A/n: 1) I know that this is a short chapter. I wanted to update my story and inform the readers that I haven't abandoned it.**

**2) My real life had been too hectic in recently. When I finally got the free time my muse for this story had left me.**

**3)If I get enough reviews asking for it than I will post a more graphical sex scene on the site which allow posting of such content.**

**4) To all those people who told me that I have mad Harry had Bill too powerful with no one able to challenge them; I have introduced an enemy so powerful that they will need all their strength, cunning and ingenuity to challenge him.**

**5) I do need a beta reader. So if there are any volunteers who have no problem reading about incest plz contact me.**

**Plz review.**


	27. Luna's secret

Chapter 27: Luna's secret

**A/n: 1) Warning the chapter contains a very small hint of incest at the very end.**

Harry had a good time at Flamels. By the end of his weeklong stay both Nicholas and Perenelle had begun to view him as the son they never had.

During his stay Harry demonstrated his powers and impressed them with his control over his element. He showed them how he was learning to suppress his power without a power suppressor orb. Nicholas wasn't even aware of this being possible.

The trio had tried to get more information about the entity but all their research seemed to hit a dead end. Harry didn't shared Bill's theory with them as he had kept the existence of super powered twin brother a secret.

Perenelle had hard time controlling her tears when Harry was about to leave. She gave him a permanent portkey to their house. "You can come here whenever you want to, you are always welcomed here." She told him. "Come to visit us soon." Nicholas chimed in over his wife.

"Now that we are reacquainted aunt, it would be hard for you to keep me away from here for too long. I will even sneak out from Hogwarts to come visit both of you." Harry proclaimed.

After giving a good bye kiss to his aunt and a hug to his uncle he left via the portkey.

(((o)))

Bill wasn't having any luck with his research. His main problem was that his attention was divided on two fronts.

Half his mind was focused about find more about these demons that Nicholas Flamel spoke off. The other half of his mind was more interested to find out about the dream being shared between Harry and Lily.

He hadn't made any headway in either of his research. He found out that mothers have a sixth sense about their children's wellbeing. They could sense their child being in danger even if they weren't in the area or close proximity to the child. This sense was amplified when both mother and son were magical. This didn't help him explain how Harry and Lily shared a dream.

Any information about the demons eluded him. He felt that the information he was looking was in the Potter library but it wouldn't reveal itself unless certain conditions were met. Sometimes he just hated the oddities of magic. Since the Potter library wasn't of any help to him on the current matter, he had started to look at other sources of information.

(((o)))

As Harry got back, Lily greeted him with a hug. "Welcome back son." She said. The mother and son duo separated when they remembered their shared dream. Rosa and Sakura were next in line to hug him. They used the hug as a cover to rub their bodies on him. Sylvia and little Lily followed their sisters and hug him. "Missed you so much, big brother now that you are back you can play with me." Little Lily said with joyous excitement. Leon didn't hug him but greeted him all the same. He noticed that Bill and his dad weren't at home when he arrived. He knew his dad was at work but wondered where Bill had gone off to.

Harry spent most of the day playing games with Sylvia and little Lily. He loved spending time with both of them. He realised that he wasn't spending a lot of time with his younger siblings.

The Potters had a small get together at night on the day Harry returned. The Blacks and Remus were invited dinner.

During the dinner Yuna had sat next to Harry was doing her best to chat him up. She was even using her new found control over her veela charm to completely direct it at him.

Amy wasn't happy at the tactics her daughter was using to get Harry. She had half a mind to scold her. At the same time she was intrigued to see if this tactic of Yuna panned out. Her daughter had been depressed from the time she had heard that Harry had a seventeen year old Metamorphmagus as his girlfriend. She knew that her daughter had to fight an uphill battle as many more girls will try to compete for Harry's attention and Harry seemed immune to the veela charm.

Rosa and Sakura watched on as Yana was making an attempt to get close to Harry. They didn't know whether Yuna realised it or not but Harry seemed to be distracted and wasn't paying much attention to any one at the dining table.

Harry had decided to show off some of his skills to his family members and attribute it to the Flamels' teaching. Both his parents were surprised when he told them that he had an open invitation to visit the Flamels at any time he wanted. Rosa and Sakura were fascinated by the new stuff he had learned at the Flamels.

Harry and Lily still had a hard time making eye contact. Every time they looked at each other they were reminded of the dream they had.

(((o)))

Next day the Potters had a surprise visitor. Luna had come to visit them. "Hello Dobby the house elf. I wanted to meet Harry. Could I come in." she said in her melodious voice.

Dobby blinked a couple of times before realising what the strange girl had said to him. "I'll see if young master's available. Who shall I say is visiting?" he asked in an improved speech pattern. Lily was giving Dobby English lessons along with little Lily to improve their language.

"Oh! Sorry I thought you knew me. My name is Luna." She said. "Wait here Miss Luna. I will inform the great Harry Potter sir about you." With that he disappeared with a pop.

Harry was surprised to hear about Luna coming to visit him. He told Dobby to invite her in as she was his friend. He also called back Bill who had gone to do more research.

"Welcome Luna." Harry said as she entered the house.

"Hi Harry!" Luna greeted in a very unLuna like manner. "Can we talk somewhere in private" she asked in low voice.

"Sure we can go to my bed room to talk." He said without realising the double meaning.

"Harry! I didn't expect this from you." Lily mocking scolded her son as she heard what he had said. "Two timing your girlfriend I expected better. I haven't raised you to act like this young man." She added sternly with a straight face.

"Mom! I didn't mean it like that." Harry protested. "Luna wanted to…" he stopped when he heard his mother bursting out into laughter.

"That was mean mom." He said directing Luna to his room.

(((o)))

"So Luna, what brings you here?" Harry asked as they sat down in his bedroom.

"Both of you can tell I am different. Right?" she asked. Without waiting for a response she continued, "In the same manner, I can tell both of you are different from ordinary mortals. Your power and presence makes that obvious. That was an interesting illusion by the way."

Harry blinked a couple of time, trying to comprehend the girl in front of him, "Thanks, I guess." He said.

"It finally makes sense. That's why your power felt familiar yet different and why you have to make a conscious effort to hide your aura." Bill said finally understanding Luna.

"Would you mind filling me in?" Harry asked.

"You really are something else if you could connect the dots with that little information." Luna said in her typical manner.

Bill just rolled his eyes and said, "I guess you can say that. Harry remember few days ago I told you about living planets and their moons." After getting a nod from Harry he continued, "Luna here, is the embodiment of the essence of the moon."

Harry was shocked to hear it. He and Luna both asked, "How can you be sure that she/I is/am the embodiment of the moon and not the earth?" at the same time. They looked at each other and just shrugged.

"Her name is a big clue plus her aura is silver like the moon's and not brown like the earth's aura." Bill answered them.

"You certainly are more knowledgeable than I thought you would be. This simplifies a lot of things. I am sure, both of you must have felt a strong magical pulse a few days ago." After getting a nod from them Luna continued. "Have you figured out what caused it yet?" she asked.

"All we know that a powerful evil entity caused it. We don't know its identity or location." Harry responded.

"For a couple of thirteen year olds both of you are really well informed. The evil entity you spoke about is known as the Demon Lord Scourge. He is the right hand man of the Demon King Vitiate.

A long time ago, earth was invaded by powerful evil being known as demons. Their leader the Demon King Vitiate had either destroyed or enslaved all life on earth. My mother, the earth, asked some one for help to diver those vile demons away. That person, I don't know who, responded by sending two people to help. Both of them easily drove the demons back and imprisoned them forever in a special prison.

Few years ago, I made a mistake of tampering with the prison's seal. My mother sacrificed herself and prevented the demons form escaping again. She is now imprisoned with the monsters. Now, one of them, the Demon Lord Scourge, the general of the demon has escaped the prison. He would soon try to free his master. If that happens then the demons would rule the earth." Luna told them somberly.

"But can't you contact the same person that you mother did for help?" Harry asked trying to keep his cool.

"No, I don't know how to get in touch with him, whoever he is. Both of you are really strong. The three of us would have to work together to save the earth and the life of everyone on it. Can I count on your help?" Luna said to them.

"Luna, by any chance, the two people who drove the demons away were named Alpha and Omega?" Bill asked.

"How did you know that?" Luna asked surprised.

"It was an educated guess." Bill answered Luna will looking at Harry.

Harry could see a hint of fear in the eyes of his twin brother. 'What's wrong?' he asked. To his great surprise Bill didn't answer him. The three of them just stood in silence looking at each other.

"If it is within our power we will help you Luna but for now could you leave us alone for some time." Bill finally said breaking the silence.

As she was leaving the room, Luna said, "I know that this is a lot to take in. I believe we still have some time before the Demon Lord Scourge becomes active and wreaks havoc on earth."

Harry went along with her and escorted her out of the house. As they were moving out Harry, from the corner of his eyes, saw the various members of his family hiding and trying to observe them. He couldn't figure out the obsession his family had of watching him whenever he was alone with a girl. They didn't know Bill was back so they must have assumed I was alone in my room with Luna behind a sealed door.

"You have a lovely family, Harry." Luna comment. "None of them seem to be as powerful as you or your brother."

As Luna stepped out of the gate, she leaned close to Harry and said, "By the way your sisters think you are cheating on Tonks with me." She disappeared afterwards.

(((o)))

"So, is she going to be your new girlfriend when Tonks is away?" Sakura asked him as he got back.

"What gave you that idea sis? Luna is my friend. She just came over to meet me." Harry told her.

"Both of you seemed pretty close to me for normal friends, especially when she gave you a good bye kiss." Rosa chimed in.

"There is also the matter of you spending some time with her in a locked room." Sakura added.

Harry was confused by Rosa's statement. Luna never kissed him. Judging by the looks on their faces they weren't lying. Then he remembered what Luna said to him before leaving, 'By the way your sisters think you are cheating on Tonks with me.' She must have cast an illusion spell on them.

He then had a tough time explaining to his sisters that he wasn't cheating on Tonks.

(((o)))

As Harry entered his room he saw that Bill hadn't move from the spot since he had left with Luna. "What's wrong?" he asked as he sealed the room.

"Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end, are two of my father's strongest and deadly enforcers. Even at my full strength, I couldn't match one of them let alone both of them together." Bill informed him. Harry could sense fear in Bill's voice.

"It is odd that they chose to imprison these demons rather than destroying them outright." Bill said thinking about the whole situation. "Unless this was my father's plan all along. He knew that in future I would mess up and end up here. Alpha and Omega could have destroyed these demons without breaking a sweat instead they rounded up these demons and imprisoned them. It is the only explanation I can think of otherwise both of our combine powers would be insufficient to defeat them."

"How can you be so sure that these demons didn't require their full power to be defeated?" Harry asked.

"The very fact that the earth still exists proves that these demons didn't really require the two of them. They can easily destroy or create galaxies. Alpha is the creator while Omega is the destroyer. These demons are powerful by the standards of modern day humans but are nothing compared to the old race." Bill informed him.

"That is all very fascinating Bill but can't you contact your father and ask him for help?" Harry asked him hoping that the threat could be resolved easily.

"No. He won't respond. He would want me to defeat this threat to prove my worth." Bill replied.

"Well the good thing about all this is now we know what we are up against." Harry said trying to look at the bright side.

"We should try and find exactly how powerful are opponent is. Base on that information we can plan our next move. I will try to talk with my sister and see if she has any information on these demons. It may take some time so I will be away for the night, so cover for me." Bill said before fading from Harry's view.

(((o)))

"Where is Bill?" Lily asked Harry when Bill didn't join them for dinner.

"He is doing some research for an upcoming project of ours. He must have lost track of time. He probably would be back by midnight. Where's dad?" Harry responded.

"He is busy as usual." Lily sighed, "His new job is taking up a lot of time and energy. He also will be back by midnight."

Harry's siblings complained about the fact that Bill was allowed to stay outside the house till midnight.

Lily told them off by saying, "Bill is mature enough to be left on his own and he can take care of himself. When you all become responsible then I would have no problem extending your curfews till midnight."

All of them groaned at her response and continued eating their dinner without make much fuss. After finishing his dinner, Harry started feeding little Lily hers.

(((o)))

James arrived home late that night. He went straight to bed without eating. He was too tired to do anything other than sleeping.

His actions caused Lily's frustration to increase. She had hoped that James would provide her with some relief. In recent times he was unable to perform his duties as a husband due to increase in his work load.

As Lily slept she had one of her weird dreams. She dreamt about performing the horizontal tango with James. In her dreams, after one round James was too tired to continue and Lily desired much more. So she went to Harry and stayed with him for the night.

(((o)))

Demon Lord Scourge, just being freed from his prison, hid his aura started to roam the earth in search of potential minions till he could complete the task of freeing his master. With the evil that existed in the heart of men he had many choices. But first he needed to find the spirit of the moon. She had the potential to dampen his plans.

This task was proving more difficult than he had anticipated as he didn't know the brat's appearance and she was suppressing her aura. 'I will give it a couple of month till I reach my full power if I can't find the brat till then I would go ahead with my original plan. She would be too weak to stop me anyway.' He thought.

(((o)))

Next morning, Bill joined his family for breakfast. As he sat down he smelled something weird. He took a couple of sniffs to try and analyse the smell. Suddenly he pounced on Harry and teleported out.

"**What are you trying to do?**" he screamed at Harry.

**A/n: 1) I know that this is a short chapter. I wanted to update my story and inform the readers that I haven't abandoned it.**

**2) Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I was mainly focusing on updating my other story 'Legacy of Potter.'**

**3) I do need a beta reader. So if there are any volunteers who have no problem reading about incest plz contact me.**

**Plz review.**


	28. Confrontation

Chapter 28: Confrontation

**A/n: 1) Warning the chapter contains incest and violence. Both of them have been marked so if you don't want to read it, just skip over it. Don't flame me later about writing them.**

**2) This chapter contains the use of blood magic.**

"What is going on? Why are you angry at me?" Harry asked wondering what was wrong with Bill.

"**Lusting after our mother is one thing but actually sleeping with her is completely different.** **I won't allow you to break up their marriage just because you lust after her.** There are many other girls you can choose from for yourself." Bill screamed at him.

"What are you talking about? I haven't ever slept with mom. Just had a couple of weird dreams about sleeping with her." A confused Harry said to him.

"At breakfast, I could smell your scent on her and her scent on you. The scent was far stronger than normal and this could only happen if you're intimate with one another last night." Bill explained.

"**What?!**" Harry exclaimed, "I don't know how my scent was on her but believe me I haven't slept with her, at least in real life."

"Okay." Bill said observing him for a movement. "Last night, did you dream about being intimate with her?" After getting a nod for Harry he asked, "Was it the same dream you had just before you went to the Flamels?"

"No, this dream was different." Harry replied thinking about the dream.

**Flashback (Dream sequence) **

**(Warning lemon ahead)**

Harry woke up with a start as he felt something warm and wet on his member. As he opened his eyes he saw his mom cupping his ball and sucking on his member. He also noticed he was naked.

"Good you're up in more ways than one." She said teasingly when she saw him opening his eyes. She let go of his harden member and said, "Your dad has been neglecting his duties towards me. As the eldest son in the family you will have to step up and take the responsibility."

"But mom…" Harry began to protest.

"No butts, at least for now." She teased him. "Your body doesn't seems to have a problem with so why should you?"

Harry looked into his mother's eyes. They were filled with an unnatural lust and hunger. He saw that she was wearing a red lacy bra which barely covered her large assets. She also wore a matching red panty with was moist near her nether lips.

Harry couldn't resist anymore. He got up and kissed her on the lips while unclasping her bra. While kissing he pushed her down on his bed and continued kissing her. Slow he started moving in the downward direction leaving a trail of kisses. He stopped for a moment when he reached her panties. Her scent caused his arousal to increase. He used his mouth to lower her panties, while doing so he rubbed his nose on her nether lips. After the panties reached her knees he used his hands to remove them while licking her womanhood and drinking her flowing juices.

He used his abilities as a Parselmouth on her, driving her to many orgasms. Once she got down from her high, he lined up his member with her core and slowly entered her. At first he moved slowly, enjoying every moment of the coitus but at her urging he picked up the speed.

Harry continued to kiss his mom while they were joined at the hips. He did his very best to hold back as long as possible but with the object of his desire below him it wasn't possible for long. He soon released his manly juice inside her core. He felt this action drove her over the edge and caused her to contract around him.

His member didn't completely lose its hardness. He kept it inside her core while wandlessly casted a lactating charm on her breast.

"You won't mind if I drink your milk, would you?" He asked her. She replied by dragging his face to her breasts. Harry slow took her nipple in his mouth and kissed it. This action had caused her to moan. After a couple of gentle sucks the milk flow started. As he drained the milk from her, he felt her contracting around his member. He completely loved the sensation. He lost himself and released his juice in her for the second time that night.

As he was about to pull out, he felt his mother embrace him and lock her legs behind his rear trapping him inside of her.

"You didn't think that this was over sweetie, did you?" she asked. "This is only the beginning." She said while rotating them and getting top of him.

It took him less than a minute to get completely hard to worship the goddess above him. He enjoyed it when she rode him. After achieving another mutual orgasm, he latched onto her nipples once again as she sat on him with his member still inside her.

The mixture of their juices was flowing out of her womanhood and covering his thighs. As soon as his member regained its hardness she began to ride him again. This continued for the rest of the night until early morning. He had lost the count of how many times they did the deed.

**(End of lemon)**

**End Flashback (Dream sequence)**

"How do you know about that dream anyway? I though you don't read my mind." Harry asked.

"I didn't read your mind. On the day you left to visit the Flamels both you and mom were blushing when ever your eyes meet. I got curious and read your surface thoughts and found out that both of you were blushing because of a shared dream. Both of you had the same dream but wasn't aware that the dream was shared with the other. I tried to research about this phenomenon but couldn't find anything concrete." Bill explained.

Harry was blushing hearing Bill's explanation. After he got his wit together he asked, "Are you sure about the scent? Are you sure that you didn't make a mistake?"

"I am sure as I can be. Both of you have a very distinguished scent. Your scent was all over her body especially the breast and groin region while her scent was strong around your face and thighs." Bill explained.

Harry blushed as he remembered his actions in the dream. Then the oddity of the situation struck him. "Hang on, if it was a dream then how did are scents get on each other?" he asked.

"I have no clue. My guess is that the event actually occurred." Bill said

"That makes no sense." Harry complained.

"Agreed." Bill said. "I was sleeping next to you when you had your first dream. Even if I was asleep, I would have realised that our mother entering the room and proceeded to do the horizontal tango with you."

"What exactly are you trying to say? You are not making any sense to me." Harry told him.

"In simple words, sometimes, dreams are just dreams random events our mind sees while we are asleep but sometimes, especially to people like us, they can be visions of the future, past or a current event. During these times our minds breach the barriers of space-time continuum to view these events. The physical body of the person remains as it was before the vision while our mind creates a construct resembling the body in the dimension of its current existence. It is similar to how a pensive works, your body is present in it while viewing the event but you can't interact with your surrounds. Generally these dreams are safe as they are non-interactive. On the other hand, if these dream become interactive then you are in big trouble. If you die in such a dream then you may become brain dead in real life." Bill explained. "I believe I have gone off in a tangent here. You have shared something similar with our mother as the former is incapable of explaining the intermingling of your scents."

"How do you know so much about all this?" Harry asked getting curious at the source of the information.

"I was researching about your shared dream remember. You would be surprised by the amount of information found in old texts in the Potter Library and the library of Alexandria." Bill informed him.

"So what should I do? Should I confront mom about this or should I wait and watch and hope you are wrong?" Harry asked him.

"It's your choice. I suggest you have a chat with her maybe she knows what's going on." Bill answered.

"Did you find out about the demons?" Harry asked wanting to change the subject.

"That is a conversation for another time. Our parents might be getting worried. After all we did leave in a hurry." Bill said.

(((o)))

James had already gone for work before the twins could return. Lily was worried about them as the two of never fought each other even when they were little and Bill seemed quite angry at Harry for some reason.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw both of them return safely. "What happened? Why are you two fighting?" she asked.

"It was a simple misunderstanding between us mom, we sorted it out." Harry told her. "Mom, if you are free right now I want to talk with you alone." He added getting serious.

Sensing the change in her son's tone Lily agreed and followed the Harry to James study.

(((o)))

"So what is this all about?" She asked as she saw Harry seal the door to the study.

"Mom, have you been feeling different lately?" Harry asked thinking this was the best way to approach the subject.

Lily tensed up, "What do you mean be that?" she asked getting defensive.

"Mom, I need to know. This directly connected to my argument with Bill." He said still unsure how to broach the subject.

"How is any of it connected?" Lily asked wondering where Harry was going with this line of questioning.

Harry decided to quit beating around the bush and get to the point directly, "Last night, I had a weird dream involving the both of us." He paused to see the reaction on his mothers face. He could detect a hint of fear in her eyes before she tried to hide it. "Judging by the look on your face you seem to have some idea about the dream I am talking about." He said.

"How?" was all she could manage to ask before her voice began to crackle and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Mom, don't cry. I thought it was just a weird dream induced by my hormonal mind till Bill got angry at me." He said as he moved closer to her to comfort her. "He thought that I was sleeping with you because our scents intermingled with each other in a way that could happen only if we were intimate." He said flatly getting everything into the open.

"Oh Harry! I am so sorry. I didn't know. I sorry… please forgive me…." She said as she began to cry.

"Mom, don't cry. Please, tears mar you beautiful face." He said wiping her tears. "I am not bothered by the content of the dream as much as I am bothered about its occurrence in the first place. I'll ask again mom, has something changed recently?" he asked as he hugged her and rubbed her back in a consoling manner.

"I thought they were just dreams Harry. I didn't real…." Her sobbing was cut off by Harry. "It's ok mom. Let it be. Just tell me if anything has changed."

Lily took some time to gather her thought and decided to be frank with Harry. "Recently, you dad has been extremely busy and he hasn't had the time to take care of me."

"I gathered that much from the dream." Harry said cheekily causing her to blush.

She slapped him on the arm and continued, "Lately I have been very horny." She paused for a second before continuing, "Come to think of it, I have been very horny since the trial. It's like the effect of ritual I did when I was 18 suddenly stopped." She blurted out.

"What ritual?" he asked. Harry remembered giving Macnair's magical core to her after the trial. Somehow it must have interfered with the ritual.

Lily contemplated whether to answer him or not for a few minutes. "Mom I need to know everything to understand what's going on." he told her when she didn't answer him.

"After my sixteenth birthday, my sexual urges increased to a point which was maddening. All I could think about was of sex. It was becoming very difficult for her me to control my urges.

The sex with your father barely satisfied my hunger. During that time I slept with many girls but remained with your father.

During this time she fell in love with your father. I performed a ritual to suppress my nymphomaniac tendencies after I became 18." Lily said feeling very shameful.

Harry understood what happened to his mother better than she probable did herself. 'It was a stroke of luck that I gave her Macnair's magic or the effect of the ritual might have killed her or caused her to go insane.' He thought.

"Mom, you performed a dangerous ritual without knowing its consequences." He scolded her.

Lily looked at her son in surprise. "I know the ritual nearly killed everyone else that participated in it. How did you know that?" she asked wondering what exactly her son knew.

"That is besides the point mom. Tell me after the trial, you dreamt about us twice, am I correct?" he asked.

"I have had dreams about us being together three times in total. But what has that got to do with anything?" She asked not seeing where he was going with this.

"One of those dreams was probable before the trial." He mused. "The ritual you performed blocked of you heredity ability. This might have caused you to go insane or killed you over a period of time. It was pure luck that the effect of the ritual has worn off."

"What are you talking about? What heredity ability are you talking off?" She asked getting more confused.

"Damn the pureblood bias against muggleborns. Nobody bothered to tell you, I guess." Harry exclaimed.

"Nobody told me what? Where do the purebloods have come into the picture in any of this?" She asked as her confusion increased.

Harry took a deep breath to calm him down and began to explain, "Mom at the age of 16 a witch or wizards discovers her or his heredity ability if any. For example, a Metamorphmagus like Tonks could shift her form after the age of 16. The ritual you performed blocked your ability making it very dangerous for you."

"I didn't know that. So what do you think I am? I researched what happened to me wasn't a common occurrence in the Wizarding world." She said thinking about the possibilities.

"Mom, don't take this the wrong way but judging by everything that has happened so far and the effect you described, I am guessing you are a part or complete succubus. I believe there is a way to determine that. " Harry informed her. Her being a succubus would explain the dream sex they were having.

"That can't be true. James and all my other partners are still alive. I also know that my parents and my sister aren't magical." She exclaimed.

"If that is true than you could be a part succubus and this trait could have been expressed with the presence of your magical core or you are a complete succubus and you were adopted. The third option of you not knowing your parents heritage is out of the question because succubus and incubus have a typical aura after they attain their complete maturity at the age of 32. It takes time for them to attain complete maturity because they have a very long life span. If your stupid ritual hadn't worn off by time of your complete maturity then the consequences could have been dire.

Mom you should know that the muggle legend about the succubus is not quite accurate. They are creatures of sex that much is true and they also can have sleep sex with anyone they want." He added the last part with a red face thinking about the two encounters he shared with his mom.

Lily also was quite red with embarrassment as she heard this.

"They don't kill their partner while having sex. They just soak up the energies released during it. The more sex they have, the more energy they get. This may cause fatigue and tiredness in their partners." He explained in his best teacher's voice.

"That does make sense but what caused the ritual to wear off?" she inquired. "I read it was permanent if performed after the age of 18."

Her question caused Harry to become like a deer caught in headlights of an oncoming car. He mumbled, "I…"

"Could you repeat? I didn't get that." She said wondering what caused her son to behave like this all of a sudden. He seemed to have no problems discussing sex with her.

"I will tell you about at a later time mom. I believe this is not the correct time for it. Trust me." He said hoping she would drop the subject.

"Okay, I trust you. Now, what are we going to tell your father about all this?" she asked.

"Tell him the truth about your heritage but nothing about us sleeping together even in the dream world." He said.

"Bill knows about us, correct? Won't he tell James? How did he find out?" she asked.

"Yes, he found out about us even before I did. As I told you, initially I thought I was having hormone induced dream about one of the sexiest woman I know. This morning at breakfast, he could smell your scent around here and my scent around here." He indicated to the offending areas and caused both of them to become red with embarrassment.

"He does have a very strong sense of smell, probably stronger than the dogs and he won't tell dad anything about it." Harry placated her.

(((o)))

"So, how was the talk?" Bill asked.

"It was enlightening to say the least. Now I know why I was having the weird dreams or how mom scent got on me. Mom is a part or complete succubus. With dad being very busy lately her needs aren't taken care of properly in recent times." Harry informed him.

"This is an interesting development." Bill said.

"With one mystery solved, we move onto the next one. What did you find out about the Demons?" Harry asked.

"I have some good news, dad sent Alpha and Omega to deal with the demons here because rest of his enforces were busy elsewhere. So it was either them or a family member. Sending Alpha and Omega to deal with the problem was like using a nuclear bomb to kill a mosquito. Sending a family member after them would have been like using 1000 H-bombs to deal with it." Bill joked.

"That is good news, so we can deal with these demons?" Harry asked with hopeful voice.

"Lower levels won't be a problem for us but the top echelon might be difficult for both of us even with our combine strength. With Luna added to the mix, hopefully we should be able to fight them off." Bill replied.

"There are a few things you should know about these demons. Firstly, not all of them were evil. They were allowed to stay on earth after the evil ones were removed with the option of returning to the realm from which they came. Some of them stay back and mated with humans and others species of the time to produce many magical creatures like Vampires, werewolves, merpeople, veelas, sirens, succubi, goblins, dragons, etc you get the picture. Secondly, some of these demons still walk the earth and lead a peaceful life." Bill informed him.

"So there are some good demons too. They won't come in our way so they should not be a problem." Harry said not seeing the point Bill was trying to make.

"Harry, these demons might be coerced into joining the demon general. He could take their family or loved ones, if any, hostage and force them to do his bidding." Bill explained.

"That could be a problem. We will cross that bridge when the time comes, for now we have to find out mum's true heritage." Harry said thinking about the problem at hand.

(((o)))

James was having a bad day. He hadn't realised that being the head auror was going to be so difficult. After the initial excitement of the promotion faded off, he found how taxing his job could be. He had led a campaign against the illegal businesses in Knockturn Alley and any suspecting Death eater activity. Knockturn Alley was almost completely closed down because of him and many businesses of the dark families were affected. He hoped by doing all this, his sons would have an easier time dealing with the prophecy which hung over their heads. He had made plans to imprison all the death eater who had walked claiming they were Imperiused.

His actions had caused him to deal with mountains of paper work every day sitting at his desk with a very little scope of going on an actual mission anytime soon. Not to mention dealing with irritating bureaucrats wanting something or other from him. The worst part of being in the office was his idiotic secretary.

For the past few days, she had been trying very hard to get into his pants. For him she was a nuisance more than anything else. The only reason he hadn't fired her yet was because she was good at her job. But today she had gone too far. She had spiked his drink with a strong love potion. Luckily for him, his ring stopped the portion from scrambling his brain and warned him about the offending substance.

Her actions caused him to get very angry. He was a faithful husband who would never think about cheating on his beautiful wife. Instead of doing something stupid in his anger he decided to repot this to Amelia and let her deal with this mess. This would also allow him to take a break and spend some time with his wife and family.

(((o)))

Amelia was happy to finally have a head auror with a spine and a political clout. He had bought many changes in Wizarding Britain in a short time he was in charge. The illegal active had gone down sharply. She also could sense the fear of the dark families. They had curbed their questionable activities for the time being.

She had some pressure for top officials like Umbridge to keep him under control but she dealt with them.

She was surprised when James bought a drink spiked with love potion and told her that his secretary had tried to poison him. She could believe that Gloria could do such a thing. She told him to go home and cool off while she dealt with the matter.

(((o)))

Fudge was happy that his popularity was at an all time high. The general public loved the activities that James undertook to make their country safer. Even though he had no hand in selecting James as the head auror he was lauded for it. Like any good politician he took the credit for something good that was happing in his tenure.

He knew that some of his financial backers might get into trouble because of their questionable activities. To get out of trouble they would have to pay him handsomely, so it was a win-win situation for him.

(((o)))

Many of the dark families were hesitant to make a move against Potter even if their inaction was hurting their businesses. They had seen what happens to people who had gone against the family in recent times. Even Lucius Malfoy couldn't get away from them and he was the most slipper person they knew.

The eldest twins of the family and managed to slay a 55 feet long basilisk working together without any injuries. There was also a rumour circulating than one of the twins had invented a magical shield to stop the killing curse.

They thought it would be very unwise to incur the wrath of the twins by attacking their father. They chose to curb their illegal actives for now and hope the problem would go away on its own.

(((o)))

The Longbottom family was very jealous of the increase in popularity of the Potter family. In recent times their family name was dragged through mud because of Neville's actions. He was cleared of all charges because he was possessed by a malevolent spirit that influenced his actions during the whole chamber of secrets fiasco but the public opinion about him had dropped especially when it got out that he always tried to throw his weight around as the boy who lived.

Frank after being demoted was ridiculed at work for being the first ever auror captain to be demoted. The reduction in the income didn't matter much because the Longbottom were a wealth family and their accumulated wealth could easily support their lavish lifestyle for at least another generation. Not to mention the money they had got in the form of gifts because Neville defeated Voldemort.

Alice had barely managed to hold her old position in the auror crop. She might have had her ego inflated after her son survived the killing curse but she still was a good auror.

(((o)))

The only person more displeased than the Longbottom family with the rise of the Potters was Umbridge. They had humiliated her in public and caused her to cash in quite a few favours to stay out of trouble. She had vowed to get revenge on the entire family for causing problems for her and other proper purebloods.

Her plan for revenge wasn't working out so far. She had placed many charms on Gloria to seduce Potter and disgrace him when their affair became public. It seemed that Potter was very faithful to his mudblood whore. She hoped the love potion she had given her would do the trick. Even if the fact about the potion got out people would think that it is a ruse to protect the family name.

What she hadn't counted on was for the potion to have no affect on Potter and for Madam Bones to investigate the matter.

(((o)))

It didn't take long for Amelia and a few of her trusted aurors to get to the bottom of the matter. They easily detected the charms placed on Gloria to seduce James. After scanning her memory they found out that Umbridge was behind the whole mess.

In didn't take long for Madam Bones to arrest her on the charges of attempted Line Theft of the most ancient and noble family of Potter.

(((o)))

Scourge was slowly making his way to the region where he had last felt the presence of the moon spirit before it had vanished. Currently he was halfway across the world from that place.

During his journey he had decided not to make any minions as it may attract unwanted attention before he was ready. 'It had taken his master Vitiate a very long time and a lot of power to pierce the seal imprisoning them. He wasn't going to mess this up. It was unfortunate that his master couldn't keep the hole open and at the same time come through it himself. At least he had the earth bitch to take out his frustration on.

If she hadn't interfered in the first place then he along with his master would have ruled this planet and many more along with it. She had gone on to call those celestial beings to help her. Just thinking about it makes me angry. With her out of the way and her daughter joining her soon there is no way that the celestial beings would know of our movements.

The people of this planet are weak both in mind and soul. The weak don't deserve to be free. The only thing they should do is bow down to us and follow are demands. If they don't bend to our wishes then they would be eliminated. They should know that only the strongest can rule and the weak either serves them or perishes.' He thought.

(((o)))

Lily just by looking at James could tell something had happened. "What's wrong she asked?" she asked as he entered their bedroom.

"My stupid secretary tried to dose me with love potion." James replied. Seeing the angry look on Lily's face he continued, "Nothing happened between us. The ring that our sons made protected me from the effect of the potion. I handed the case to Amelia and she allowed me to take an off day."

"When I get my hands on her I will teach her to consequences of messing with my man." Lily snarled with venom.

"Calm down Lily flower. No one can take your place in my heart." James said trying to calm her temper.

Lily calmed down after a few minutes. "James, today I found out something about myself and you should know about this." she said with a worried expression.

"Oh! You are pregnant again?" he asked hopefully.

"No. But before I tell you, promise me that you won't freak out." She said.

"I promise, I won't freak out." He said getting worried at the expression on his wife's face.

"I am a succubus, James. May be a part or complete, I don't exact know right now." She blurted it out quickly.

Hearing it James began to laugh. "That's a good one Lily." He said between the bursts of laughter.

"I am not joking James. You remember back at Hogwarts after my 16th birthday I came onto very strongly right. Our relationship began after that incident." she said.

"How can I forget about it? That was one of the happiest movements of my life." James said.

"Today, I found out that a witch or wizard comes into his heritage at the age of 16. Since I am a succubus, my sex drive had become uncontrollable at that age. I unknowingly managed to perform a dangerous ritual at 18 to suppers my heritage. Luckily for me the ritual has started to wear off before my 32nd birthday." She said not wanting to tell him the complete truth. She knew Harry was somehow responsible for the ritual to wear off.

"It's true that a wizard or a witch come into his or her heritage at 16, how didn't you know that?" James asked after think about what she said. "It's also very dangerous to suppress your true heritage Lily, why would you do a thing like that?"

"I didn't know James. How am I supposed to know this? Nobody told me anything about this when I was in Hogwarts. I didn't find it in any book in Hogwarts library. I thought I was a normal Muggleborn up until today." She said getting annoyed with her husband.

"Well, I have no problem with you being a succubus. Just don't let this information get out in public or your name might get dragged through mud because of the stupid misconceptions the purebloods have." He said hugging her. "How about we put your new prowess to test?" he asked as he started to undress her.

(((o)))

"We need to find a way to determine mom's true heritage. And if she is a complete succubus we need to find her true parents. The best way to go about this is to track our maternal grandparents down and get the information from them." Harry said.

"Okay so do it." Bill said, "You don't need me for it."

"I can't just ask them directly, I need you to get the information from their minds as you are better than me at mind magic." Harry informed him.

"Lead the way." Bill said as Harry took him via shadow travel to their grandparents' house.

As soon as they reached the destination Harry cloaked himself and his brother in shadows to make then invisible. As they entered the house they found their grandparents having lunch. 'Scan granny's mind, she should have the information we are looking for' Harry telepathically said.

'According to her, mom is her biological daughter but there is something odd about that memory.' Bill informed Harry after scan her grandmother's mind.

'Meaning what exactly?' Harry questioned.

'Someone exceptional with mind magic has altered her memory. To anyone other than me or a member of my true family the change won't be noticeable.' Bill said marveling the memory modification. 'The original memory has been rewritten by the new one. This skill is rare and not a work of an ordinary human.'

'Okay then check gramps may be he knows something about it.' Harry said not liking someone with this ability moving freely, especially around his family.

'Interesting, the second daughter of our grandmother was a stillborn. This broke her down and she lost her will to live because she knew her elder daughter was responsible for the child's death. Someone, an older version of mother, came to our grandfather and handed him a baby girl, our mother. She was the one who modified grandmother's memory about the childbirth. She told our grandfather that her life was in danger and it wasn't safe for her to move around with a child. She took the dead baby with her. Before leaving, she also told him that our mom was different from normal girls and he assumed that meant about her being magical.' Bill told him.

'It only confirms that mom was adopted but doesn't help us in our search. We still don't know if mom is a part or complete succubus and there is no way of tracking her birth parents down.' Harry mussed.

'That's where you wrong Harry.' Bill said as they teleported back to their house. "That information gave us three useful leads. First, Mom's birth mother isn't human. Secondly, she is powerful and skillful. Third, she was in danger."

"How does that help us?" Harry asked.

"If she is alive, then I would be able to track her down with blood magic. If not then I would have to broaden the search." Bill answered.

"If you could do that than why didn't you do it? Instead of going through all the trouble of extracting information from our grandparents' minds." Harry questioned.

"You may be a shadow mage but your knowledge of blood magic is limit. Blood magic, even though it is a fascinating branch of magic, is very specific. You just can't take a drop of someone's blood and spell out their complete bio data or heritage from it. The blood feud we had with Mulcibers was genuine not because their family member was harmed or imprisoned by our actions but because I made a move to eliminate the family by modifying the true memories." Bill explained. "Now that I know that I am looking for the birth mother of mom a few drops of her blood should be enough to perform the ritual."

"What if she isn't alive?" Harry asked.

"We will deal with the 'what if' situation later if it comes up. You can't get impatient when dealing with blood magic." Bill scolded him. "You get a small vile of blood from mom with her consent. I'll do the necessary preparation for the ritual. Remember she should willingly give the blood otherwise the ritual would have disastrous consequences like blowing up our house.

(((o)))

When Harry walking into the bedroom of his parents he didn't expect to see them going at it like rabbits in middle of the afternoon. 'If this is mom version of not getting much attention then I shudder to think what she calls proper attention.' Harry thought.

Before he could leave the room both his parents noticed him and froze. "Sorry, I didn't expect to see that in the middle of afternoon especially when the door was unlocked and dad was suppose to be at work." he said after closing the door. "Carry on, I will come back later."

(((o)))

When Harry came back to his room, he found that the room had complete changed. All the furniture had been move onto the walls or the ceiling. The room also had been expanded to twice its normal size. Bill was drawing many circles of runic arrays in the center of the room. He recognized some of them but most of them were unknown to him. He saw some of the unidentifiable runes he had seen in that weird dream of his. He decided to ask Bill about them later on and continued to watch Bill's work.

As soon as Bill finished the seventh and the final circle, he heard his dad's voice, "What's going on here?"

"I just prepared a runic circle for a specific blood locater ritual." Bill nonchalantly replied.

"You are going to do blood magic?" Lily asked as she entered the room.

"I thought Harry told you about it few minutes ago." Bill replied.

"I didn't have a chance to tell them. They were busy emulating rabbits when I went over to their room. Mom since you are here, I want a small vial of your blood to locate your **birth** mother." He said emphasising on birth.

After getting over her embracement she asked, "You think I get my heritage from my birth mother?"

"You told them?" James asked surprised that Lily would tell the children something like this.

"They were the ones to tell me about my heritage." Lily responded. James didn't bother to ask how they found out about it.

"After our conversation in the morning, we found out that you were adopted mom and your birth mother gave you to the Evan family after their second daughter was a stillborn due to Petunia's actions. She modified the memory of your adopted mother after the stillbirth had caused her to lose the will to live." Harry informed her.

"How did you find that out?" James asked wondering where his sons could find such information in such a short time.

"We have our ways dad." Harry replied and gave an empty vial to his mom.

"The vial needs to be at least half full and you should be hundred percent willing to give the blood for the ritual to work. You also should not use any other form of magic while drawing the blood." Bill told his mother.

"It might be a bit painful but there is no way around it." Harry added.

"What happens if I don't give the blood willingly?" Lily asked.

"The best case scenario, the ritual doesn't work. The worst case scenario, the room blows up." Bill replied.

"Oh!" was all Lily could say.

(((o)))

After collecting the required amount of blood, Lily handed the vial to Harry who passed it on to Bill.

Bill told them to wait outside the room and watch the ritual from the opened door.

"Harry you should put our siblings to sleep. It would be better if they don't know anything about what we are doing here." Bill told Harry.

After getting the approval from the parents, Harry cast a strong sleeping enchantment over his siblings and carried them to their respective beds.

(((o)))

Harry joined his parents, who were waiting for him at the door of his room. Harry got in front of them, ready to protect them in case of an explosion.

Bill poured the blood from the vial on the outer runic circle causing the blood to glow. The blood started moving inward on its own. Once all the blood was accumulated inside the central runic circle, the circle began to glow.

"That means our biological maternal grandmother is alive." Bill said to the audience.

Then some amount of blood moved outwards to the second circle. Once the blood touched the second runic array it shot out in random directions onto the other circles, causing the runes it touched to glow.

"That was unexpected." Bill mused.

"What does that mean?" James asked getting impatient.

"It means that she is protected by very strong wards. The wards are either based in blood magic or soul magic." Bill said.

"Well, you should have expected that. After all she was in mortal danger when she gave up our mom." Harry said disappointingly after the failed ritual.

"What do you mean by 'my birth mother was in mortal danger when she gave me up'?" Lily asked.

After Harry told her the entire story, she asked, "Is there any other way to track my birth mother?"

"Well it was a good try." James said. He added, "Better than anything I could do."

"Now we have to wait for her to call us." Bill said to the confusion of the others.

Seeing the confusion on the face of his family, he explained, "The wards protecting her would have detected the breach and informed the owner about a blood kin attempting to locate a person protected by the wards. It won't be hard for her to identify who exactly performed the ritual because we aren't protected by the same type of wards. If she wants to contact us she can reach out to us."

"Is there a way to protect our house with similar wards?" James asked. "After my real mother-in-law contacts us." He added after getting a glare from Lily.

"Dad, we don't need such wards at least for now." Harry said.

"Nonsense Harry, there isn't such a thing as too much protection." James said.

"Dad the wards in question would make both Hogwarts and Gringotts wards put together seem nonexistent in comparison." Harry said.

James paled after hearing that.

"Harry is correct, well almost correct. Wards around those places or even the Fidelius Charm won't have stopped this ritual. These wards can be fatal to intrudes or anyone not keyed to them." Bill informed.

"What did I miss?" Harry asked.

"The ward around our ancestral vault in Gringotts is based on soul magic. Theoretically, a variant of that vault might be able to stop the ritual. Soul magic isn't exactly my forte." Bill said.

(((o)))

Even after a month had passed, Lily's birth mother still hadn't contact them. During that time Hogwarts letters arrived. Leon was excited to get his letter. He had always wanted to go to Hogwarts. He had heard so much about the school from his elder siblings. He knew that he couldn't keep up with Harry and Bill in studies but he sure could out prank them. The new generation of Marauders was going to unleash terror at Hogwarts.

(((o)))

Just like last year, the Potter and the Black family decided to shop together. James and Sirius had taken a day off work to go with the family. Since, all the work for Umbridge's upcoming trial was already done, Madam Bones didn't mind it.

In Diagon Alley, both the families were given a wide berth by the other shoppers. James had developed a fierce reputation for himself in a short time as the head auror. He caught many dark wizards throughout Europe with the help of the ring. The people who witnessed his duels were awed by his abilities.

(((o)))

The first thing that James did when they arrived in Diagon Alley was to forcefully take Harry to the Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy the new Firebolt broom for him.

"Dad, even though this is an excellent broom, I don't need it. I have never lost a match on my Nimbus." Harry said thinking about the hidden Firebolt in his trunk.

"You would be giving your old Nimbus 2000 to Leon when he is at Hogwarts. So you would need a new broom." James said.

"But first years aren't allowed to have broom. It said so in my letter." Leon said.

"You call yourself an expert prankster when you can't even think of a way around that stupid rule? You won't have a broom of your own but you would be borrowing Harry's second broom." James playfully scolded his son.

"Dad, why did you do this last year?" Sakura protested and glared at her father.

James flinched at his daughter glare and weakly said, "Last year there wasn't any new broom worth buying. The Nimbus 2001 series is a flawed. Both you and Rosa own a Nimbus 2000 while Leon here only had a Nimbus 1700."

Seeing the disappointed look on his daughter's face James added, "If you and Rosa manage to make it to the Gryffindor team then I would buy both of you new Fireblots."

(((o)))

Lily and Amy had gone to buy the book needed for their children's upcoming year while leaving the girls at a cloths store under the watch eye of Bill.

The booklist for her elder set of twins was quite long. Even though they weren't taking every optional subject, they were going to sit for all the exams. She had no doubt that they were going to ace all the subjects.

While browsing for books Lily felt a strange sensation of being watched by someone. She looked around to find the perpetrator but couldn't find any. The other shoppers were going about their business normally.

(((o)))

Sirius took Alex and Eric to the joke shop Gambol and Japes and bought all the supplies need to play practical jokes for the term for Alex and some pranks for beginners for Eric. He had loved Leon's idea of 'the next generation Marauders' and was planning on helping them as much as he could.

(((o)))

After buying the new broom and the broom servicing equipment James took Leon to buy a new wand while Harry took Sakura to the clothes shop.

Leon found Ollivander and his store a little creepy. After a few accidents, he ended up with an 11 inch Mahogany wand similar to his father's.

(((o)))

Harry loved it when his sisters and Yuna began to model for him. Little Lily was the first one to ask for his opinion and the other followed suit.

Rosa, Sakura and Yuna asked his opinion about their new under garments.

While Harry was busy ogling the girls, Bill felt a strange presence nearby. The presence receded when he became alert and actively looking for it.

After a long day of shopping both the families use portkeys to travel back with many shopping bags.

(((o)))

Fudge knew there was no chance of saving Umbridge from her upcoming trial. He had planned to do a lot of damage control as Umbridge knew quite a few secrets.

He couldn't believe how stupid she was when she attempted line theft of a most ancient and noble house. No pureblood family would let such an act go unpunished.

(((o)))

The good thing for Fudge was that Umbridge's trail was exactly as he had hoped it would be. First, Gloria was questioned about the events. Then Madam Bones and other aurors read their findings and gave their statements to the Wizengamot.

Umbridge was instantly convicted of line theft and sentenced to lifetime in Azkaban without being given a chance to defend herself. All her property and monetary assets were to be transferred to the Potters as compensation to the family.

Lot of the Wizengamot members knew Umbridge had some amount of dirt on them so they silenced her before she could spill any of their secrets.

Dumbledore didn't have any trouble in hand Umbridge such a punishment as he knew about the vial nature of the woman.

(((o)))

Umbridge's rage exploded when she was being treated as a nobody in her own trial. She started ranting and raving like a mad lunatic. She cursed the name of Potters and vowed revenge. Her anger increased at being dragged by a Muggleborn auror out of the court room. She was taken to the ministry holding cell before being shipped off to Azkaban.

(((o)))

Umbridge's intense anger and hatred attracted Scourge's attention. He wasn't having any luck finding the moon spirit. Since the moon spirit was well hidden, he had decided to lay low for few more days to regain his full strength.

He reached out to find more information about the person that caught his attention and found the person had a very dark heart. He couldn't resist the temptation of visiting this person but at the same time he couldn't risk revealing himself. He formed a shade of himself with a fraction of his power and ordered it to visit the person.

The shade bypassed the security at the ministry with ease. He moved unopposed as he was invisible to the naked eye. He found the person he was looking for in a prison like confinement.

'What an ugly hag.' Was the first thought the shade had when he look at Umbridge. 'She is corrupt, evil and would make a perfect minion. I won't have to use much of my power to transform her into a minion as she weak.'

He gathered his energy in his hand and formed a black ball of pure evil energy. He placed the ball on Umbridge's chest and watch as it slowly began to sink in. She began to silently howl in pain as the ball penetrated her body. She felt unimaginable pain as her soul was slowly consumed. She tried to fight it but her efforts were futile.

"Find me when you are complete." He ordered before fading for using too much energy. The last thing Umbridge did before losing consciousness was to curse the name of Potter as she blamed them for her current predicament.

(((o)))

By the time the aurors came to move Umbridge to Azkaban, the ball had completely sunk into her chest. To them it seemed that Umbridge was peacefully asleep. They decided not to wake her up when they shackled her and transported to Azkaban via a portkey.

As the aurors were handing Umbridge to the Azkaban guard, she opened her eyes. They were completely black like tar. Her nails and hair elongated. Her body grew a few inches. Her teeth became like the teeth of a vampire.

The aurors and the Azkaban guard were astonished by the transformation they were seeing. They couldn't react in time when they saw Umbridge effortless break the shackles.

**(Warning: brutal killings)**

After breaking the shackles, the demon Umbridge hybrid used her nails to kill the Muggleborn auror by piercing his neck and severing all the arteries allowing his blood to flow onto her hands. She licked her hand and tasted his blood. She spat the blood out and said, "Filthy. Just as I thought", in a very harsh inhuman voice.

She then jumped onto the other auror, who had managed to pull his wand out, and used her teeth to tear his throat open. She then rubbed her face in the inflicted wound so that free flowing blood could cover her face.

She then dropped the body of the dead auror and turned her attention to the prison guard who was retreating in fear. She pounced on the guard and ripped his heart out of the body by her bare hands.

**(End of Killing)**

The blood covered Umbridge looked at the dead bodies around her and remembered her master's orders of finding him. Before the approaching Dementors could reach her, she vanished.

(((o)))

The next day, when the news of the incident reached the ministry, it caused chaos and panic. Fudge wanted to keep the news under wraps but Amelia and James were not listening. They had personally gone to Azkaban to personally verify the news and inspect the crime scene.

After inspected the crime scene, they concluded that Umbridge must have been an unregistered animagus.

Umbridge's escape was publicly announced and even told to the muggle Prime Minister. Umbridge's description was even given to the muggle media. They were informed that she was a dangerous terrorist who escaped while being transported to a high security prison by killing the transport team.

The family of the dead aurors and guard were given compensation by the ministry after James insisted. A kill on sit order for Umbridge had been issued to the aurors and the hit wizards.

The Dementors also wanted to help the search but Amelia and James refused their help.

(((o)))

Both Harry and Bill realised that something was wrong with their father's assessment as Umbridge wasn't an animagus.

Harry even questioned the Dementors present on the island but they weren't very helpful as none of them were present to witness the actual event.

After Umbridge escaped, Bill decided to perform a blood based ritual which would erect powerful blood ward around their house and gave the family members additional protection by strengthening their skins and making them magic resistant. These wards were non lethal in nature and didn't allow any one not keyed in by blood to enter the property. The ritual also enhanced the physical abilities of the family members. It would give then rapid healing, more than normal strength and heighten vision and hearing.

It took some amount of convincing but Harry managed to convince his parents to allow Bill to conduct the ritual. Unlike the last ritual, this one involved the entire family. Bill chose the roof of the house as an ideal place to perform the ritual.

Before bringing his younger siblings to the roof top, Harry had made them promise not to tell anyone about what they were about to witness. To ensure that they didn't accidently speak about the ritual he placed an enchantment on them after they temporarily removed their protective rings.

On the roof, Bill had completed the necessary runic arrays before the rest of the family members had arrived. Only the moonlight of the full moon illuminated the roof top. Bill had specifically chosen this night because of the full moon. On the full moon night, Luna's power is at maximum.

The entire family, except Harry, was surprised to see Bill standing there only wearing his underwear with runic arrays drawn on his body that originated from the general region of the heart. The runic arrays on his body seemed to be a continuation of the runic arrays on the ground.

Lily, who had tried to read up on blood magic ritual, recognised some of the symbols as symbol for protection. She saw a large runic circle with many layers of runes in the centre. The circle gave off eight offshoots connecting to eight other runic circles of smaller size.

"Dad, today you will find the reason behind blood magic being considered dangerous." Bill said. Seeing the hesitation in his father's eyes, he added, "Don't worry. The ritual in itself is safe."

"Harry, pass on the daggers." Bill instructed Harry. "Every else, go stand in the centre of the circle." He instructed the rest of his family members.

"I apologise in advance for the disturbing visual all of you are about to see. Don't worry I would be fine just don't leave the circle till Harry or I tell you to." Bill told them as he took a dagger from Harry.

Lily was getting worried by listening Bill's words.

"When the circle you are standing on starts glowing blood red, make a small cut on your hand and place it on the floor. Don't worry when the runes start climbing up your body. They would heal the cut and give you all a powerful form of blood protection. Don't worry about me. Harry would be completing the second part of the ritual." Bill said plunging the dragger Harry had given him into his heart.

This caused the family members to scream while James and Lily began to move towards him.

"Don't break the circle." Bill yelled as his blood began to flow along the runic array drawn onto his body.

As the blood reached the floor, the runic array on the floor lit up in a red glow. Slowly the intensity of the glow increased and small tendrils of light began to along the offshoots.

"Everyone get ready." Harry yelled as he made a small cut on his arm. The rest of the family, including little Lily and Sylvia, followed Harry and made small cuts on their hands.

The placed their hands on the ground as soon as the glowing tendril of light touched the circle they were standing on. All of them watched with fascination as the glowing runic array began to climb over their hand. It healed their cuts just like Bill said. By the time the runic arrays covered their entire body Bill had collapsed out due to excessive blood loss with the dragger still embedded into his heart.

As the runic array covered their entire body, they were encompassed in a red glow for a few seconds. After few seconds the runic array began to recede. Once they had completely receded form their body, both teary eyed James and Lily got up and began to move towards Bill.

"Don't move. If you move now it could be fatal to Bill. Just wait and watch." Harry said as he hoped that Bill hadn't made any mistakes.

The red glow slowly receded from the outer border of the central circle and slowly climbed onto Bill's fallen body. The entire family watched in amazement as the dragger was pushed out of Bill's body on its own. The wound began to heal after the dragger was expelled. In few seconds the wound completely healed without leaving any scar or an indication of its existence.

"Now you can move but don't enter the central circle. The second part of the ritual is left." Harry said as he wandlessly summoned the bag which was lying at the corner of the roof. He pulled the stash of small vials filled with blood from the bag. Before the ritual, he had secretly gathered small amount of blood from all the people who generally visited their house.

He poured the blood from the vials on the outer most runic array just as Bill had told him to. The runic array gave a small flash few seconds after the last vial was emptied signifying the successful completion of the ritual.

Harry levitated his brother's unconscious body from the runic circles as they began to disappear. "He should regain consciousness in five to seven days." He said as he answered his parents' unasked question.

(((o)))

"What has spooked both of you after Umbridge's escape?" James asked after Harry placed Bill's body on the bed.

"A few days ago, both of you had told us blood wards around our house were unnecessary and now Bill performed a very dangerous ritual to increase the protection offered by the rings and erect blood wards around our house." James added. He wanted to know what was going on. He had allowed his sons to perform the ritual as it offered additional protection to his family.

Seeing the rest of the family standing behind his father, he answered, "It is for the best that you don't find out the answer to that question dad. They say 'ignorance is bliss'. The saying is especial true in this situation."

"They also say that half knowledge is dangerous." His mother countered. "We know something up and that has spooked both of you. We want to know what it is. Are both of you worried about Umbridge attacking our family?"

"All you should know is that the ritual hasn't made you all completely invulnerable but resistant to most for of magic along with a self healing ability. The only magic that can affect you all now is high grade soul magic and nothing else. Trust me mom. I mean it when I say ignorance is bliss." Harry responded.

(((o)))

James and Lily weren't stupid. They realised whatever had spooked their sons was something dangerous. The only problem with the whole situation was that they didn't know what their sons considered as dangerous. Both of them had managed to take down a full grown basilisk with ease. The fact that Harry refused to tell them anything about the danger made them more worried.

James became more cautious at work, especially when it came to track down Umbridge. He called back all off duty aurors to work and even called some retired aurors. He wanted to have a very strong auror force at hand when the time came to tackle the threat that had spooked his sons.

(((o)))

Bill woke up after seven day, just two days before they departed for Hogwarts. He had regained his full strength during the time he was unconscious. Lily severely scolded him for performing such a dangerous ritual.

(((o)))

The Potters and the Blacks used portkeys to arrive at King cross station well in time for the train.

The train ride back to Hogwarts was peaceful as the Potter and Black family along with their friends was undisturbed in the compartment. Most of them discussed their plans for the upcoming year while Luna, Harry and Bill telepathically discussed the new developments.

Luna informed them that Umbridge was most like turned into a minion. She then explained that the minion was a demonic human hybrid without a soul that only lives to do the bidding of the demon lord.

(((o)))

Leon was sorted into the Gryffindor house with the rest of his family members after the sorting hat was unable to read his mind. The ring was strong enough to block the hat.

**A/n: 1) To all those people asking me how Harry will get together with Lily as she currently is with James, there is a small hint in this chapter.**

**P.s It isn't as plain as you think.**

**2) To all the people who are going complain about making Umbridge strong don't worry it would last of one or maximum two chapters.**

**3) Bill is so well versed with blood magic because he has studied it in great detail after being reborn as a human as it is the highest form of magic available to him. He is incapable of performing soul magic.**

**4) This chapter is a bit hurried since I wanted to post it quickly after the small last chapter I posted.**

**5) Plz review.**


	29. Attack and Counterattack

Chapter 29: Attack and Counterattack

**A/n: 1) Even though I had planned out the content of this chapter a long ago, this has been one of the most difficult chapter that I have written.**

**2) Warning as the name suggests this chapter contains violence and multiple character deaths.**

**3) This chapter may contain grammatical errors as my beta reader hasn't edited it yet.**

Umbridge had no difficulty in finding her master. She was amazed at her new powers and abilities. With the new powers, she could crush the Mudbloods and muggle filth with ease just like she had always wanted to. She wanted to thanks her new master for giving her this wonderful gift.

"You are an ugly looking thing, aren't you?" Scourge said taking a look at his new minion. "I guess the transformation can do only so much."

"Master, how may I serve you?" she asked.

"Tell me a place where I can find suitable candidates to become my minions without much opposition." He ordered.

"Am I not enough for you master?" she asked with a hint of disappointment in her inhuman voice. "What are the qualities you are looking for in the candidates, my master?"

"They should be evil or people who have committed evil acts." He said and added, "Hopefully, they should be better looking than you. At least one of them should be a female."

'Even I have standards. I would never sleep with someone as ugly looking as you. That is really saying something as I have slept with nearly every female demon in the hell dimension. Some of them were hideous and gross but you are really something else.' He thought.

"Azkaban prison would be the best place master. A lot of inmates meet your requirement and some of them are females." She answered.

"Hmm, won't that attract attention of the authorities? I am not read to reveal my presence on this plane just yet." he said.

"Don't worry master. I will stage the prison break. All I need would be a few wands for the inmates. They would willingly fight off against any resistance offered by the government." Umbridge said hoping for a chance to go up against Potter and crushing him.

Scourge thought about it for a moment and used his powers to produce rudimentary focuses and gave them to her, "Attack the prison at noon tomorrow. Rest for now and get use to your new powers."

"Master, I don't need rest. I can breakout the inmates right now." Umbridge said trying to please her master.

"No. For one more week we won't make a move during the night when my enemy is at her strongest." Scourge forcefully said to her. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes master." A terrified Umbridge replied.

"One more thing minion, if you fail or make me reveal myself to the world then…" he left the threat hanging.

"I won't fail master."

(((o)))

'My daughter seems to have grown up into an interesting woman.' Lilith thought. 'Her family is quite peculiar though. She hasn't altered her human husband yet or converted any of her sons. For a youngling she must have an extraordinary control over herself. Her eldest sons are also exceptionally powerful. One of them was even able to sense me when I was masking my presence.'

"I guess I'll have to meet her soon" she said to herself.

(((o)))

Leon was happy to be sorted in Gryffindor. That night, he along with his twin elder sisters and the black twins planned the first prank of the neo Marauders. They chose two targets, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy. To get to Draco they decided to enlist Ginny's help. She decided to help them on the condition that she is allowed to join their group. After a small group discussion they agreed. Yuna was against her enlistment but she was over ruled.

Next day, both Neville and Draco were late to get up due to the mild sleeping portion slowly force feed to them in middle of the night. They didn't realise that they drunk the portion as drop after drop entered their mouth. They quickly dressed themselves mirroring the actions of the other even though they were far apart. They headed to the great hall from their respective dormitories.

Harry had seen his younger siblings planning the prank and had decided watch it being played out. He also decided to give them some pointers based on the outcome of the prank.

The great hall was relatively full when Neville and Draco entered. Just as they sat down on their respective house table, both of them were transformed into clowns complete with makeup.

'That's were rudimentary but its acceptable work for their first prank. I had expected a grand spectacle signally the return of the marauders.' Harry thought. 'May be next time.'

Nearly everybody, including some teachers laughed at the plight of the two boys. McGonagall easily transfigured their clothing back to normal to the disappointment of the neo marauders. The five second year students and one first year student silently vowed to make their work more resistant to change and Harry planned on teaching them how to make it more resistant.

(((o)))

James' day began with a bang, just like any other day since he found out his wife's true heritage. At breakfast, he felt the dining table to be empty as most of his children were at Hogwarts. They were all growing up too fast for his liking. 'At least it would be few years till my youngest daughters go to Hogwarts.' He thought.

Looking back, he couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the past few years. His life was simple a few years back. Now, there was a prophecy hanging over his eldest son's head which could spell his death. His eldest sons were experimenting with some deadly branch of magic he couldn't even imagine. He became the youngest head auror ever in the British ministry. His lovely wife's secret heritage had been revealed. It didn't bother him that his wife was a succubus but for her sake, he had decided to keep it a secret. The purebloods wizards in the society had a very narrow minded view on her kind.

(((o)))

The first few hours of office were more boring than normal for James. He had a meeting with Madam Bones and all his auror captains discussing the progress on Umbridge's case. As they and made zero progress, the meeting really was a giant waste of time.

After the meeting, he deployed his aurors at strategic locations throughout Britain. Even though he knew Umbridge won't be anywhere near it, just for kicks he sent Alice's team which included Frank to patrol Azkaban. He also kept a massive auror force on standby, ready to be deployed on a moment's notice.

(((o)))

James was very surprised to get a distress call from Alice just after noon stating Azkaban was under attack. He had known Alice for a long time so he knew that she wouldn't joke about such a thing. If the message would have been from Frank, he would have dismissed it an elaborate prank. He immediately informed Madam Bones about it and decided to personally lead the reserve auror force to Azkaban in its defence. He also sent message to the auror captains already stationed at various sites in the morning, to take their teams and head to Azkaban.

(((o)))

After arriving at Azkaban, the first thing that James saw was Frank's severed head. Few meters away from the head, was a torn up human body. Near the main entrance of the prison, lay two more shredded bodies with blood covering the entire area.

"Put up anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards. I don't want anything to escape the island. Spread out and set up a perimeter to block all exits." He barked drawing his wand. Even though he and Frank weren't friends any more he didn't want him dead especially not like this.

As James started moving towards the entrance, he saw a large boulder move and a heavily wounded Alice crawled out from under it. She had lost both her legs and was heavily bleeding. He moved towards her and started to heal her to the best of his abilities.

"Who did this?" he asked.

"Thank you James, you were the last person I expected to help me." She blurted before passing out.

"John, take her to Mungo's immediately." He ordered looking at John.

Just as John left, he heard a loud explosions coming from the upper level of the prison. Looking up, he noticed large pieces of the Azkaban wall heading towards him. He quickly stopped the debris mid air and directed them towards the escaped inmates that had appeared near the main entrance. The debris crushed a couple of them without giving a chance to defend themselves against the oncoming assaults.

"Use deadly force if necessary." James ordered.

Just as he barked the orders, he heard an inhuman voice saying, "Potter, I am going to rip you apart and bathe in your blood."

(((o)))

Umbridge's rage intensified seeing Potter lead the aurors against her. She forgot the original plan and decided to confront the fool known as James 'the mudblood loving' Potter.

After announcing her presence she jumped down from the topmost level of Azkaban and landed on her feet in front of James.

(((o)))

James saw an ugly creature covered in blood and resembling Umbridge land in front of him. He reacted on instincts and blasted the creature causing it to fly backwards and hit the debris blocking the gate. This opened the blocked entrance.

He noticed incoming spells from the top of the tower putting his forces at a disadvantage. He had no time to dwell on this as he saw the creature come out followed by a few imprisoned death eaters.

(((o)))

The aurors were surprised by the appearance of the creature that had landed in front of their boss. Before they could even move the saw their boss, blast the hideous creature in to the wall.

Moody and Scrimgeour moved to assist their boss when they noticed the barrage of oncoming spells towards them. The instantly cast powerful shield charms and ducked for cover.

Scrimgeour returned fire after finding a perfect cover behind a large boulder. Moody on the other hand stood tall and started firing deadly curses at his assailants. Following their lead the others joined in. Most of the aurors tried to incapacitate their opponents rather than killing them outright.

Moody noticed the creature emerge from the entrance followed by death eaters. He directed the attention of the nearby aurors towards the oncoming party. To his horror, his spells along with the spells of the other aurors had no effect on the creature not even the killing curse. To his great surprise he saw a curse from James causing a deep gash to appear on the creature. To his great amazement, his saw the gash heal on its own before the creature could reach James. As the creature was about to sink its claws into James, it was repelled by a red shield James had apparently erected just in time.

"I will deal with the creature while you concentrate on the escaping inmates." He heard James ordered as he cursed a pair of death eaters in front of him.

Following the boss' orders Moody along with a team of 12 aurors charged at the escaping inmates in front of them while Scrimgeour continued to fight off their assailants who were attacking them form the top of the tower.

(((o)))

James thanked his lucky stars when the red shield repelled the creature. He hadn't seen anything like this before. 'Is this the creature that spooked my sons?' he wondered. 'If so do I have a chance against it? I must let something like this harm my family. I must destroy it here and now.' He thought determinately.

He transfigured nearby rocks into giant spikes and hurled them at the creature as soon as it got up. He was surprised when the spikes didn't kill the creatures even after all three of them pierced its body.

"You think something like this can kill me you ignorant fool." He heard the creature say as it began to remove the spikes embedded in its body. As soon as the spikes were out he saw the wounds healing at a rapid rate. The creatures reddish black blood moved back into its body before healing completely.

While he was distracted by the creature he noticed his ring blocked a couple of killing curses heading towards him. He decided to use the fire whip on the creature in front of him and hoped that fire might destroy the nightmarish creature.

As the flaming whip wrapped around its body the creature gave an unholy shriek. For a few moments he thought it was the end of the battle.

(((o)))

The skies suddenly darkened by the appearance of storm clouds. The dark clouds began to move in a circular pattern. Some of them moved in clockwise while the others moved in counter clockwise direction. The moving clouds formed a couple of concentric rings and something black shot out from the centre of the rings and hit the ground in front of Umbridge breaking the fire whip wrapped around her.

Scourge was covered in fearsome black armour. The sight of his armour caused most of his enemies, in this case the aurors, to tremble. Barring James, most of the aurors, including Moody, backed away from him.

"Master you came for me." A delighted Umbridge said.

(((o)))

"I will deal with your failure later." Scourge snarled. "Because of your incompetence, I had to reveal myself to the world before I was ready."

Scourge turned his attention towards James and said, "You are more powerful than the other weaklings around you. Too bad you have a pure heart. Somebody of your calibre would have made an excellent minion. But don't worry, I have something special in stored for you. You definitely would me more competent servant than this ugly hag."

(((o)))

"I am not going to be your servant or whatever you want me to be. I am going to destroy you." James snarled at him as he launched a spell chain of his strongest spells at the entity covered in black armour. To his dismay, none of his spells left a single mark on being's armour.

(((o)))

Scourge caused a black mist to incase James while he gathered his energy in his hand and formed a black ball of pure evil energy and launched it at James.

The black mist was being countered be the ring of power causing a rapid drain in its energy reserve. As the black ball reached James' chest it collided with a red shield which impeded its progress for a few moments. The black ball and the shield battled each other for dominance.

Scourge was astonished by the power of the shield put up by the human in front of him. He didn't believe that the pathetic humans had enough power or ability to block him. He increased the power of his attack causing the black ball to slowly break the red shield.

The black ball touched James' chest and caused him to silently howl in pain. Scourge wasn't aware that his mist attack had failed and his minion seed was entering with a pure hearted human. The purity of James battle with the evil of the seed on even footing till the seed began its secondary attack. It began to eat James' soul. Since the soul wasn't tainted with evil the creature inside the seed couldn't digest the soul. Undeterred by its initial failure the seed tried to root itself and germinate consuming more of James soul.

The other, aurors and the Azkaban inmates could only watch as the black ball was disappearing into James' chest unaware of the battle taking place inside of him.

(((o)))

It was lunch break at Hogwarts and most of the students were in the great hall eating their lunch.

Suddenly, Bill stood up and looked around causing everyone to look at him. His eyes were pulsing with reddish glow. 'Harry, dad's in trouble. Quickly grab onto me.' He said telepathically. Just as Harry touched him, the pair vanished to the amazement of most of the observers.

Dumbledore immediately scanned the hall for the rest of the Potter family members and hoped that anyone of his student wasn't pulling a stupid move like last year. He was relieved to note that all the Potters were accounted for. This caused him to wonder about the pair's disappearance.

(((o)))

Harry and Bill appeared in front of their father. Both immediately noticed Scourge's presence and their father's condition.

'Deal with him while I help dad.' Bill telepathically told Harry as he moved towards their father.

Bill didn't know exactly what was happening to his father but he was pretty sure that the black ball entering his chest was to root of all the problems. As he was about to touch the black ball entering into his father's chest he heard scourge say, "You can't help him now."

Ignoring the words he touched the ball and began to pull it out. Little did he know that he was making the biggest mistake of his human life.

"You will find our definition of what we can or can't do, a little different from normal." Harry said as he launched a powerful shadow mage spell known as the 'Shadowra Flara' at Scourge. Black flames mixed with blue lighting shout out from his wand and nailed Scourge in the chest.

The spell damaged Scourge's armour and caused him to back step. He immediately repaired the armour and took his original position.

Bill during this time had removed the black ball completely from his father's chest and crushed it, destroying the energy and a large part of James' soul already consumed by the seed. Destroying the ball caused a big shock way seeding everyone barring him, Harry and Scourge to the ground. James by this time had become unconscious.

Seeing his energy ball being destroyed angered Scourge. In his rage, he blasted Bill with a yellow coloured beam from his eyes. The beam caused him to fly backwards.

As Bill was about to collided with the auror behind him, he disappeared and reappeared behind Scourge and collided into him with great momentum. At the same time, Harry had launched another powerful spell at Scourge.

The twin attack from both the brothers caused some distress to Scourge and made him lose his balance.

Bill hurled a couple of spells at Scourge only to see them harmlessly dissipate over his armour. 'Harry, we will need to fight him with our full power to stand a chance against this monstrosity.' Bill said telepathically.

'Don't do that. I have an idea.' Harry telepathically replied. 'Scourge is here because he is interested in the prisoners.'

Harry silently ordered the Dementors to attack the prisoners and remove their souls.

He hadn't noticed Umbridge running towards him until she was within striking distance. Reacting purely on instincts, Harry summoned the sword of Gryffindor and cleaved her into two, instantly killing her. After the swords cut through Umbridge it began to glow metallic silver for a few seconds.

Seeing his minion killed and the soul suckers attacking the prison inmates, Scourge took the remaining inmates and vanish. Before they could completely vanish, Harry cast undetectable tracking spells on few of the inmates.

(((o)))

"Is dad going to be okay?" Harry asked Bill as both of them stood near their father.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Moody questioned the duo at wand point as he approached them.

"Lower you wand or you lose it." Bill snapped at him.

"Moody, they are James' children." Sirius said as he got between Moody and Bill. He had seen Bill's handing work and didn't want any more bloodshed.

"We need to take him to St Mungo's along with the rest of the wounded." Scrimgeour said.

"They can't help him." Bill said sadly while adding 'Only you can help him Harry' telepathically.

"We'll let the healers decided that." Moody said. "By the way, how did both of you get here?"

"The same way as we are leaving." Harry replied not wanting to deal with an irritated Moody right now.

"Sirius, take dad to the hospital while I will tell mom and get her there." Harry said as he and Bill teleported to their home.

(((o)))

"Mom." Harry shouted as he appeared inside their home.

Lily was busy teaching little Lily and Sylvia when she heard Harry's voice coming from the hall. She could identify the hint of distress in his voice.

"What is wrong?" she asked as she got there. She was closely followed by her daughters.

"Mom there was a massive attack on Azkaban and dad got injured while trying to defend it. Sirius has taken him to St Mungo's but Bill is sure they can't help him. We need you to go there and bring him here." Harry said with urgency.

'There is no need to hurry per se. His physical condition is currently stable. I wouldn't have let him out of my sight otherwise. The only problem with him is that 88% of his soul was destroyed by the attack.' Bill telepathically said.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked Bill.

"A high grade soul magic based attacked destroyed 88% of his soul. I want him moved out of St. Mungo's as the hospital isn't a safe place and they don't have any one capable of helping him. In their attempt to help him they might worsen his condition." Bill replied.

Lily paled after hearing his reply.

"Don't worry mom. The soul has the ability to regenerate over time. Dad should recover from his injuries." Harry said as he moved to comfort her and his sisters who were on the verge of crying.

(((o)))

Dumbledore was getting worried because the Potter brothers sudden disappearance. They had missed all their classes after lunch. He had caught the worried look on Harry's face for a brief second before he disappeared. He had a sense of foreboding.

(((o)))

The scene at St Mungo's was quite chaotic. The healers were running around trying to help the wounded aurors.

Sirius stood by James' side as the team of healers failed to diagnose him. The senior healers were quite baffled. All their diagnostic charms failed to work on their patient. It seemed as if the patient's magic was fight off their charms. They had never seen anything like this.

Lily entered the room where they were keeping James followed by Harry and Bill. "We would like to take my husband home." She quickly said as she saw the healer make another failed attempt to cast a diagnostic charm.

"Ma'am, we are not sure what is wrong with him and his magic seems to be fighting off our diagnostic spells. It is not advisable to move him in such a condition." The aged healer said.

"It's obvious that you can't help him, so I see no point in keeping him here. Not to mention the security risk in keeping him here. James has a lot of enemies." Lily bluntly stated.

Madam Bones entered the room and saw that Lily was standing along with her sons. She had been given a brief report about the situation by Scrimgeour. He had told her that the Potter's sons were responsible of driving back one of the unknown creature that they were fighting while killing the other.

"How is he?" she asked the healer.

"We don't know his condition and his wife wants to take him home sighting a security risk." The healer replied.

"I can post aurors to guard the room if you are worried Lily." Madam Bones said.

"Security isn't the only issue Amelia. I see no point in keeping him here as the doctors can't help him." Lily responded.

"You know what is wrong with him." Sirius stated.

Amelia and the team of healers looked surprised at the proclamation.

"Bill knew that St Mungo's couldn't help James but Moody was very insistent about getting him here." Sirius said.

"If you know what is wrong with him you should tell us." One of the junior healer said in tone as if he was speaking to a little children. He added, "We can help…"

He was cut off by Bill saying, "Lose the tone. I am not interested in dealing with a fool like you right now."

"There is nothing you or anyone else here can do to help him." Harry added. Even he was in no mood to deal with idiots. He himself was having a hard time to control his emotions.

"Are you say that James…" Sirius didn't complete the sentence.

"No Sirius, I am not saying that. We'll talk about this later as this isn't the right place for the conversation." Harry told him. He then turned to Madam Bones and said, "Madam Bones, I need a small favour."

After getting a nod from her Harry said, "I need you to put a bounty on the heads of the Azkaban escapees. A bounty of one knut should also suffice."

"You are going after them?" a very surprised Madam Bones asked.

"You can say that in a way, we are going after them." Harry said indicating to his brother. "We are actually going after the one responsible for our father's current predicament. Most of the escapees would be there. I don't want any ministerial idiot trying to come after us because a pureblood or whatever is left of them dies in the crossfire."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked. It seemed that the Potter twins knew more about the whole situation.

"We will continue this conversation in your office madam Bones." Harry respectful said. He then turned to Bill and said, "Take mom, Sirius and Madam Bones to her office. I will join you there in a few minutes."

Harry then went over to his father and wrapped both of them in shadows to make it look like they disappeared before moving out of their via shadow travel.

"How did he do that?" asked the confused healer. "Wards around the hospital prevent apparation."

"Harry can as teleport like you can?" Lily asked.

"His form of teleportation is a bit different from mine. But the end result is the same. There are very few wards in the world that can stop us." Bill replied.

"Hold onto my hand or each other." Bill said as he extended his hands. Sirius took one while Lily took the other, Amelia held onto Lily as the quartet teleported out.

(((o)))

In an instant the four of them appeared in Amelia's office.

"Well that completely different from apparation." Sirius commented as appeared in Amelia's cozy office.

Amelia silently agreed with Sirius but didn't voice her opinion. She was more worried about the security risk posed by the Potter brothers. Even her silent alarm wasn't triggered by this unauthorised entry. 'I need to ask which wards blocked their form of travel.' She thought when she remembered Bill's words at St Mungo's.

Madam Bones sat on her chair an indicated them to do the same. As they sat down, she asked, "What did Harry mean by 'whatever is left of them.' when he referred to the escapees?"

"We should wait for him. He will be joining us in a moment." Bill said. As soon as he finished the sentence Harry joined them.

"Madam Bones, thank you for agreeing to move the conversation here. I already said more than I should have at St Mungo's." Harry said as he silently conjured a comfortable chair for himself.

Both Sirius and Madam Bones were impressed by the ease at which Harry conjured the chair.

"Both of us." He began, "That is Bill and I, had encounter Umbridge once before, when she came to illegally arrest us at Hogwarts, so we knew she wasn't an animagus. Proving assumption you and dad had about her turning into one and killing off those people to be wrong. So we conducted an investigation of our own…"

Harry was interrupted by Madam Bones when she asked, "How could you tell that she wasn't an animagus just by looking at her?"

"The same way Bill scared her to submission in the great hall. Magic" Harry replied.

Lily role her eyes when she heard her son's response. Even thought she knew that James was in critical condition she hadn't lost hope. She was confident in the abilities of sons to save their father. She had seen them successfully pull off some unheard magic before and there wasn't a reason to start doubting their ability now.

Madam Bones said, "I have never heard of such magic. Can you elaborate?"

"That isn't pertinent to the topic at hand and since we are pressed for time, it would be better if we stick to only the relevant matter for now. As I was saying, we investigated the matter of Umbridge's transformation and found the truth behind them. Our findings are not for the light hearted." Harry paused for a moment before continuing, "Suffice to say that someone, most likely the person in black, forced Umbridge to undergo an unnatural dark ritual and today's attack on Azkaban was probably a recruitment drive for him."

"What are you leaving out? What sort of ritual would make people immune to the killing curse? Why would the wizard in black go through all the trouble of attacking Azkaban just for getting followers?" Sirius questioned.

"Sirius, believe me when I say that the world isn't ready to know the complete truth. The say 'ignorance is bliss' is very true in this situation. If we arrived on Azkaban a few seconds later than dad would have suffered a fate 1000 times worse than death. The killing curse isn't going to be effective against the creature Umbridge transformed into. Elemental spells would be far more effective against the like of them or hack them into pieces with a sword just like I did." Harry answered.

"They won't be able to kill the minion with a normal sword. A goblin blade infused with basilisk venom would suffice. They don't have enough power to do what you did." Bill interjected.

"What could be so bad?" Amelia asked wondering what the two kids in front of her thought that she couldn't digest. They were just kids and if they could digest the information then surely she also could.

"You have no clue what's wrong with our father do you? I'll tell you if both of you swear on you magic not to tell anyone outside this room." Bill said after he read Amelia's surface thoughts. Bill said it in a manner which forced them to comply.

After both Sirius and Amelia swore on their magic, Bill said, "The attack, the Black ball of energy, destroyed 88% of dad soul. Destroyed is not the proper word for what actually happened but it enough to explain his condition."

"So there is no hope for James' recovery?" A dejected Sirius asked.

"Dad would recover in time. Though how much time it would take for dad's soul to heal on its own can't be specified." Harry responded. "Too bad we don't have a practitioner of soul magic at hand. He could have healed dad without any problem." He added as he had taken vow to learn soul magic.

"Practitioner of soul magic don't exists anymore." Amelia said, "You have the sight, don't you?" she asked Bill. Without waiting for a reply she continued, "because of it you could tell Umbridge wasn't an animagus and find out what was wrong with your father."

"He does have an ability which similar to 'the sight' which allows him to see." Harry responded.

Lily had a feeling that her sons, especially Harry, weren't telling the complete truth.

"How did you know that your father was in trouble? Or where he was?" Amelia asked wanting to get an insight about their powers. The health detections can't function over that range and there was no spell to monitor the soul of a person.

"We have our ways madam Bones. Consider it as family magic." Harry responded with a smile.

"Well that covers most of the important stuff. Please post the bounty on the escapees before tonight. Before I forget, you can have the bounty placed on Umbridge as donation to your department." Harry said. "I would also like you to turn of the ministry's magic detection grid for a few hours tonight." He added as an afterthought.

"Why do you want the grid to be turned off?" Amelia asked.

"If the grid sensors aren't turned off then there is a good chance that they would blow up causing the grid to fall anyway. Not to mention the time and effort it would take to set up the grid again." He answered.

"What are you going to do that going to cause a power surge of large magnitude?" she asked getting worried.

"When three of our powers clash, the energy output would be enormous. When we fought the wizard in black armour at Azkaban, we weren't fight to our full strength." Harry replied after thinking about it. He felt that the secret of their power level is going to out, to Madam Bones and Sirius, in a few hours anyway so there wasn't a problem to give them a heads up.

"That was you holding back!" Sirius exclaimed. "Some of those unknown spells looked and felt pretty powerful to me and quite a few senior aurors."

"Those spells were powerful but they were nowhere near my full power or my deadliest spells. We couldn't fight at our full power because of two reasons. Firstly, it would have put the lives of every aurors present, including our father, in danger. Secondly, we didn't want to show our full powers to general public just yet." Harry told him.

"I do consider Sirius practically as a family member so other than you, Madam Bones, no one else is going to know about the counter attack." Harry answered Amelia's unasked question. He knew that Dumbledore would make an educated guess but won't know for certain.

"The healers at St Mungo's would also know as they were there when you declared your intentions about the attack." Madam Bones said.

Harry just smiled at her and said, "I have already said enough. It's time for me to go and get the rest of my family from Hogwarts" before fading out from view.

After Harry faded from view Bill said, "Bye for now" and grabbed his mothers arm before he teleported out.

"You are not going to stop your godson?" Amelia asked Sirius.

"Amelia, both of them are very powerful. Harry managed to walkout of Gringotts after killing the bank manager without a scratch on him. At the same time, he managed to get them to sign an agreement that the goblins would never harm a Potter and their allies in any form. So it's pointless in trying to stop them." Sirius replied.

Amelia was taken aback by the new information. She decided to put a sizable bounty on the escapees and take the grid down for tonight.

(((o)))

Harry appeared inside the McGonagall's class room to the surprise of everyone including McGonagall. He turned to McGonagall and said, "Good afternoon Professor, I will be taking my younger siblings home for tonight due to a family emergency", moving closers to his sisters.

Before McGonagall could say anything he grabbed his sisters and disappeared. McGonagall dismissed the class and led the Gryffindor students the common room while tasking the grey lady to do the same to the Ravenclaw students. After escorting the students to their common rooms she headed towards Dumbledore's office.

Harry along with his sisters appeared near Leon who was in potions class. Snape was startled by the sudden appearance of the Potters and yelped in surprise. "Professor, I am here to take my brother home." He said before grabbing Leon and disappearing. It took Snape a moment to process everything that happened and yell out in rage.

"The instructions are on the board, follow them to the letter." Snape said before leaving the class of first years unattended.

(((o)))

McGonagall and Snape reached Dumbledore's office at the same time. McGonagall said the password causing the gargoyle to move. Snape rushed ahead of her and McGonagall followed him at a brisk pace.

"Dumbledore, you must do something about the Potter brat. He appeared in the middle of my classroom with his sisters at left with his brother. I won't tolerate anymore of his rule breaking." Snape yelled venting his anger.

McGonagall noticed the sombre expression on Dumbledore's face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I just got word from the ministry. Earlier today, Azkaban was attacked by an unknown wizard freeing the inmates. Though many were killed or incapacitated by the aurors before they could flee the island, some of the most dangerous prisoners have escaped. The auror force of suffered a few deaths. Many of them were injured and some may not survive their injuries." He said gravely.

"Has something happened to James?" A stunned McGonagall asked.

"I don't know. The ministry is in chaos. They haven't made a list of the dead or the wounded yet. Judging by the reaction of the Potter twins it would be safe to assume that something has happened to James." He said worriedly.

Snape didn't know what to say. He lost his anger after hearing the news. He could understand the reason for the irrational reaction of the Potters.

"What are we going to do about the escapees?" McGonagall asked.

"I am more worried about the Potter twins rather than the escapees, Minerva. If something has happened to James during the prison break then their thirst for revenge may lead them to the dark side. Both of them have killed before and for lesser reasons too." Dumbledore answered. He was caught in two minds, whether to stop them from going after the criminals or not. Most of the escapees were dangerous and cold blooded killers. At the same time he couldn't afford for them to go over to the dark side with the change in the prophecy.

"It is pretty obvious that the Potter twins would go after the escaped prisoners and the wizards responsible for their escape. Do you think the dark lord is behind this? Though my mark hasn't darkened since the time he was vanquished by Neville." Snape said.

"I don't believe Voldemort to be behind this attack. He won't attack during the day time nor would he risk such a direct confrontation with the auror forces in his weakened state, especially when they are on high alert." Dumbledore replied.

"Then who could be responsible for the attack?" McGonagall asked.

"We will have to wait and see." Dumbledore responded.

"Minerva, it will be for the best that I go to the ministry sort things out. The ministry is going to be in utter chaos and I might as well get more information about the current situation. Afterwards, I'll also be visiting the Potters." Dumbledore informed her before leaving his office.

(((o)))

Harry along with his younger siblings appeared in the hall of their home. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked as soon as they reached home.

"Dad got injured during work today." He said sombrely. "Don't worry, in time he would get back to normal. We just don't know how long it would take." He led them to the master bedroom. In there he found the rest of his family waiting for them around James.

He saw Bill had removed their dad's robes and shirt. Harry moved towards his brother as his younger siblings began to move towards their mother.

"What are you planning to do?" he asked his brother as he saw him with a dagger.

"I am doing the only thing that I can do for him." Bill said as he cut his hand over his father's chest allowing his blood to fall on it. The cut healed in a few seconds but it fulfilled its purpose. Using the blood fallen on their father's chest Bill began to draw runes. He drew five runes on James' body, from his head to lower abdomen in a straight line. As soon as the fifth rune was completed, all of the runes disappeared into James body.

"What did you do?" Lily asked.

"I put dad in a healing stasis. Physical his body is completely healthy and this would keep it that way. His nourishment and other needs would be taken care off. His muscles won't atrophy over time." Bill answered.

Harry conjured a music box and set it to play an imitation of the Phoenix's song. "This would have to do till I can find a real Phoenix." He said answering his mom's unasked question.

"Dumbledore is correct when he says music is magic beyond what is taught at Hogwarts. If a real Phoenix was hear singing the song, it would increase the healing process tremendously." He added.

"We could use Dumbledore's Phoenix." Lily suggested.

"We can try but the Phoenix needs to be willing to sing we can force it." Bill said.

"What is exactly happened to James? I know what said in Amelia's office wasn't the complete truth. I want to know the complete truth." Lily said looking at Harry.

"Do you want to have the conversation here mom." After getting a nod from her he asked again, "Are you sure mom you want to have the conversation in front of them."

"Yes Harry they too need to know." Lily said firmly.

"What happened to dad shouldn't have occurred to the best of our knowledge. I didn't lie when I said 88% of his soul is gone. If Bill hadn't stop the attack in time then dad would have suffered a fate worse than death." Harry said looking at his family's reactions. The children gasped hearing the news.

"As Bill said before the attack was a high grade soul magic of the darker nature allowing it to breach the blood shield around dad. The purpose of the attack was to implant dad's body with a soul seed. The seed would have germinated in dad's body consuming his soul and causing whatever was left of Dad to become the puppet of attacker." Harry paused for a moment.

"Can anything be done to speed up his recovery?" Lily asked.

"Harry needs to learn to wield soul magic. That is the only way to speed up the healing process." Bill replied.

"You have mentioned this many times before that Harry has potential to wield soul magic but you can't. Why can't you wield it?" She asked.

"That is a very loaded question mom." Harry said, "Even though we are twins, we are different from each other. His strength is Blood based magic while mine is… let's say something else."

"How long will it take to learn the necessary magic to help James?" she asked.

"It's going to take some time mom. First I would have to learn the basics before I learn any of the advance stuff. Plus I would also need to build up my strength to wield such magic." Harry replied dejectedly. "The power necessary to wield soul magic of such magnitude is astronomical."

"Exactly how much power are we talking about?" Lily asked getting worried.

"In simple terms we are talking about mage level power. Not a soul mage level but more than that of a blood mage. The blood mage is superior to a shadow mage." Bill said. Seeing the look of confusion on his mother's face he added, "There is a difference between power and combat ability. The last known wizard king was a shadow mage. In terms of sheer power a blood mage would dwarf his powers by a large magnitude. But in head to head combat a skilled shadow mage would win the battle against a blood mage. A soul mage completely dwarfs the power of a blood mage by an extremely large factor. For the purpose of understanding, think of a soul mage's power as the size of the sun then the size of earth would be the power of the blood mage. Only a time mage can match the power of a soul mage." Bill said.

"So you're saying there is no chance of Harry to learn the soul magic needed to heal James." Lily questioned.

"I never said that mom. In simple terms tonight you are going to find out our true powers, Harry will need to increase his powers be a factor of 10 to have any chance of wielding soul magic, a power increase by a factor of 50 would be ideal. If he manages to increase his powers by a factor of 1000 then he would become a soul mage. This power increase is completely feasible as he has the potential to do it."Bill answered.

"What's going to happen tonight?" Rosa questioned after finding her voice for the first time.

"We are going to go after the people who attacked dad." Harry answered her.

"Mom, there are still a couple of people I know who are might be able to help dad. Don't lose hope." Harry said trying to console her.

"Mom, before I forget, you will need to inform Dad's father and mother about his condition and get then here for tonight." Harry told her. He need to ensure his family was safe.

(((o)))

"Are you crazy?" Harry asked Bill as they entered their room.

"No. I am not. What I said was the truth. You have the potential to become a soul mage. The only question is do you have the will to become one?" Bill responded.

"I am not planning to become a soul mage. I am not going to kill tens of thousands people for their souls." Harry said angrily.

"You don't have to kill people. The path you describe is the easiest way to become a soul mage but not the only way. We will have this discussion later." Bill told him. "We should rest for now. We are going to need all our strength tonight."

"What did you mean when you said a shadow mage can defeat a blood mage in combat?" Harry asked. "Blood mage are far more powerful."

"True but in direct combat, blood mage have only one ranged attack based on blood magic. If the shadow mage can survive the attack and keep the blood mage away from his body then he can win the fight. If the blood mage can get close to the shadow mage then the shadow mage is a goner. In combat the shadow mage can use a wide array of his shadow bases attack while the blood mage doesn't have luxury of using his brand of magic. He may be able to lure the shadow mage into a preset trap of his own design." Bill answered before going into a meditative trans.

Harry also decided to get ready for the upcoming battle. It had been a really long time since he fought using his full power.

(((o)))

The ministry of magic was in utter chaos after the Azkaban prison break. The situation worsened when the news about James Potter incapacitation got out. Amelia's action of putting a general bounty of 5 thousand galleon on the escaped prisoners didn't sit too well with some of the pureblood crowd.

Sirius was tasked with making the list of the prisoners who were successful in escaping the island prison.

Moody was busy with regrouping the remaining auror forces and reading them for a massive manhunt while Scrimgeour had been given the task of informing the family members of the deceased and the wounded aurors.

Fudge being his stupid self ordered the Dementors to join the manhunt. That order was retracted when Dumbledore managed to talk some sense into the idiotic minister of magic.

Dumbledore failed to convince Amelia to change the 5 thousand galleon dead or alive bounty she had placed on the escapees but he managed to bring it down to a 1 thousand galleons citing budge issues.

The bounty went back to 5 thousand galleons when Augusta Longbottom heard about the fate of her son and daughter in law.

Some purebloods whose relatives were incarcerated complained about the excessive force used by the aurors in trying to subdue the inmates but their complaints fell on deaf ears.

(((o)))

Lily, Floo called the Potter manor and asked her in laws to come over to her house urgently.

Her mother in law Lisa grumbled about being summoned in this manner by her daughter in Law but complied with her request as she sensed the urgency in her tone.

"Why did you feel the need to call us over to your house on such a short notice?" Lisa asked as she along with her husband flooed to Godric's Hollow.

Lily silently cursed her in law for being oblivious to current events. "Azkaban was attacked today by an unknown dark wizard." She said, "During the attack James was seriously injured when he led the auror forces' defence of the prison."

"If my son is injured then why are we here and not at St Mungo's?" Lisa asked.

"We are here because James hasn't been hospitalised. The healers at St Mungo's couldn't help him so I brought him here." Lily answered.

"Why would you do that?" Charles asked.

"Because this place his far safer than the hospital and I didn't want the foolish healers to aggravate his condition." Lily answered.

"So you think you know more than the healers?" Lisa asked in a condescending manner.

"I don't but my sons do." Lily responded. "The foolish healers couldn't even identify the problem with James let alone treat it."

"So what is wrong with James?" Charles asked. "Can we see him?"

"He has suffered something similar to the Dementors kiss. He hasn't lost his soul completely but he has lost most of it." Lily answered as she led them to the bed room. "Physically he is perfectly healthy. The only problem with him is that he has lost about 88% of his soul."

Lisa was surprised to see all her grand children barring Harry and Bill surrounding James' bed.

"How do you children know something like that?" Charles asked. "Where are Harry and Bill?"

"They are quite knowledgeable for their age. Currently both of them are preparing themselves for tonight." She responded.

"Preparing for what? They should be here by his bedside." Lisa said.

"There are going to go after the people responsible for putting James in this condition." Lily answered proudly.

"You can't be serious?" Lisa said, "They are just kids."

"They were the ones prevented James from suffering a fate worse than death. Both of them are more than capable of handling those dark wizards. Harry even killed one of the members who led the assault on Azkaban. He got Amelia to place a bounty on the heads of the escapees so that they would get into trouble later." Lily said hotly.

"According to them, will James recover?" Charles asked.

"Yes, they say in time he would recover but they are going to find a way to speed up the process." Lily replied.

Lisa walked over to her son and gently placed a hand on his forehead and observed him silently for a few minutes.

"Harry has requested that both of you should stay here tonight." Lily said breaking the silence.

"Why?" Lisa asked softly.

"For your protection in case the unknown enemy decides to retaliate against the family members. The wards around the house have been ungraded by Bill, making this one of the safest places in Britain." Lily responded.

"What sort of wards has he erected?" Charles asked getting intrigued as he specialised in wards.

"Blood wards." Lily answered flooring her in laws.

"Blood wards! You allowed your 13 year old son to erect blood wards around the house? Do you know how dangerous they are?" Lisa screeched.

Sakura cut of her grandmother by saying, "The wards he erected are perfectly safe. He did it to protect us. Both Harry and Bill, know what they are doing."

"James and I allowed him to erect the blood wards because we have complete confidence in his abilities." Lily replied. "You have no idea of what my sons are capable off. Bill even managed to invent a magic shield that works against the killing curse."

"She is right honey." Charles said, "I have never seen wards like this." as he inspected the wards.

Suddenly the wards gave off a gentle pulse. "Someone who isn't keyed into the ward is trying to enter the property." Lily said answering the unanswered question.

"Bill found a way to key people into the blood ward!" Charles exclaimed. "Who are the non family members that he keyed into the ward?" he asked forgetting about the visitor.

"He keyed Sirius' family and Lupin." Lily replied. She refrained from saying that they two had been keyed into the wards.

(((o)))

Dumbledore was on the edge of the Potter property on Godric's hollow and trying to enter. He had gone to St Mungo's only to find Lily had taken James home against the healers' advice. The healers weren't even able to diagnose what was wrong with him. He found Lily's behaviour to be rather odd.

The wards around the Potter property were denying him entry for some unknown reason. In all his travels, he had never encounter wards like these ones. He was pretty sure these wards weren't there when he had last visited the Potters. He tried to apparate on the property again to be blocked by the unknown wards. His short distance portkey also failed. He was going to call Fawkes for assistance when his saw Lily exist the house, followed by Charles and Lisa.

"Ah! Lily the wards around the property for some unknown reason are stopping me from entering." Dumbledore said in his normal grandfatherly voice.

"Sorry professor but as you are not keyed into the wards they won't allow you to enter. Unfortunately I can't key you in." Lily said to him in a false sincere voice. She knew why the old man was here and didn't have the patience to deal with him. Her inner succubus wanted revenge against the people who harmed her chosen mate. She had half a mind to join her sons when they retaliated tonight. The other half wanted to stay with her children and protect them.

"I understand." Dumbledore said thinking that James was the only one able to key people into the wards. "How is James?" he asked.

"He is unconscious and we are not sure when he would regain consciousness." Charles answered.

"Why not keep him at St Mungo's? They have people who can take good care him." he asked.

"We have our reasons Dumbledore. We may be good friends but I would like it if you don't interfere with the matters of my family." Lisa said sharply. "We are more than capable of taking care of my son."

Lily had discussed with Charles and Lisa about keeping the powers of her twin sons a secret for now and they agreed that it would be for the better as a blood magic user would raise a lot of questions.

"I didn't not imply in any way that you are incapable of taking care of your son Lisa. I just suggest that the healers would be better suited for the job as they are experienced." He said apologetically.

"May I speak with Harry or Bill?" he asked.

"Both of them aren't here. They left soon after Harry brought rest of his siblings from Hogwarts." Lily answered.

Dumbledore paled after hearing this, he asked, "Do you have any idea where they went?"

"My guess is that they have gone after the people responsible for the attack on Azkaban." Lily nonchalantly replied.

"Why didn't you try and stop them?" Dumbledore questioned. "Killing for revenge my lead them to the dark side and with the threat of Voldemort we can't afford your sons turning to dark side." He added worriedly.

Lily just turned her back and head back to the house without responding. She was having a hard time in controlling her temper and didn't want to lash out at Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore have you lost your tact. That is no way to talk to a woman under heavy stress. Even if my grandsons kill the people behind the attack I can assure you they won't be going dark. Anyone who cares for the family so much can't go dark." Charles said. He added, "I better go check on her," before heading back to the house.

"Good day to you Dumbledore." Lisa said before she too headed back to the house leaving a perplexed Dumbledore standing at the gate.

(((o)))

Scourge was busy changing the prisoner of Azkaban in to loyal minions. So far he had changed ten people and taken a break from transforming the humans. Since he wasn't at his fully power making minions was extra taxing. Especially, after the special attack he had used on the leader of the resistance failed. He used his powers to keep the weak minded humans in the group from escaping by giving them a metal suggestion to do so. He knocked out a few strong willed humans which included Bellatrix.

He hadn't expected the human resistance to be so high. The two human brats that had appeared and challenged him seemed to be far more powerful then they let on during their encounter.

(((o)))

In the evening, both Harry and Bill came out of their room wearing battle robes. "Those aren't ceremonial battle robes?" Charles asked when he saw the pair.

"No they are 100% authentic fully functional battle robes." Harry answered.

"I heard both of you plan to avenging your father. Are you capable of pulling such a thing off?" Lisa asked. "The aurors were defeated by them. What makes you think you would have a better chance?"

"Grandmother we are far more powerful than the entire auror force put together. Unlike the auror force we know what we are up against. Lastly we have very powerful back up on its way if need it." Harry answered.

Harry was hugged by the rest of his family members barring Bill. His mother and sisters placed a kiss on his forehead and cheeks respectively for luck.

(((o)))

When Harry sensed the grid being turned off he removed his suppressor orb in front of his family. Even after the orb was removed he kept his powers in check and didn't allow it to spike like last time he removed the orb.

His grandfather recognised the orb in an instant. "Even after using the orb you can perform magic!" he exclaimed. "How much power do you have?" he asked.

Harry decided to have a little fun with his grandfather and said, "I am as strong as a shadow mage while Bill as strong as a blood mage."

"You may be powerful but you want us to believe you have mage level of power." Lisa asked a bit skeptically. She didn't know about the orb or its powers.

"No Lisa, he is telling the truth. If anyone is capable of wielding magic after using the red magic suppressor orb they need to be really powerful otherwise the orb would render them equivalent to a squib." Charles said.

"But a mages power develops after his 16th birthday. How can you wield it at your age?" Charles asked.

"I never said we were mages grandfather. I said we have powers equivalent to them. Though we can use some of the techniques which don't require us to get our inheritance." Harry answered with as smile.

"It time." Bill said interrupting the conversation. With that both the brother looked at each other and teleported out after becoming invisible.

(((o)))

Amelia disabled the ministry's magic detecting grid sensors. It was relatively easy for her to do so in all the chaos prevalent at the ministry.

(((o)))

Harry and Bill appeared inside Scourge's hideout and saw most of the escapees standing there like zombies. Just like they had planned, both the brothers wandless created a yellow colour grid of energy blades launched it at the escapees.

The grid passed through the bodies of the escapees, hacking them into small pieces and creating a bloody mess when the falling body parts hit the ground. This commotion alerted Scourge to the presence of the two intruders.

He appeared in front of them in an instant. "How did you find me here?" he asked without caring for the death of his future minions. He had personally made this cave undetectable and inaccessible for anyone other than himself or his minions.

"We have are ways." Harry responded. "How did you manage to almost convert our father? He has a pure heart. You shouldn't be able to make a minion out of him." he asked.

"So you know about me and still have come to challenge me?" he asked laughing at them with an inhuman laughter. "Since both of you are going to be my minions soon, I will answer your question. I have the power to corrupt the purest of hearts. There are only a handful of people in the world who can withstand my corrupting influence." he said before launch an attack at the duo.

Harry and Bill dodged the incoming attack and began to power up. Harry was engulfed in black flames while deep reddish flames surrounded Bill as they released their full power sending shock wave throughout the world. Every being on the planet be it magical or non magical sensed the power, though the non magical people didn't really understand what was going on. The entire earth started to vibrate under the power emanating from the two brothers leaving huge craters below them.

Harry charged towards Scourge through the air at super speed while Bill disappeared from sight. As Harry neared him he wandlessly launched a blot of powerful black lighting at Scourge send him directly towards Bill who had appeared behind the demon.

Scourge had no time to defend himself from the attack took the full brunt of it and flew backwards. Bill kicked Scourge in the neck sending him flying in another direction. Harry appeared in the path of Scourge's flight and launched black flames at him, igniting his armour.

As Scourge's armour burned off, he released all his powers dousing the flames surrounding him. His powers caused even stronger energy pulse to be sent throughout the world. All living things, be it plants or animals, felt uneasy as the wave of power washed over them.

"You two are stronger than I thought but both of you are still no match for me." He said launching a powerful wide area attack.

Both the brothers got out of the range of the attack only to be charged at by the minions. "I will deal with them." Harry said as he summoned the sword of Gryffindor. He effortlessly cut three minions with a single swipe of his sword.

Bill teleported in front of Scourge and punched him in the stomach with enough power to cause a small earthquake. His punch didn't have much effect on Scourge other than making him move back a couple of paces. The shockwave from the attack destroyed the ground below them and caused the formation of a small crater.

Scourge retaliated by breathing out black mist from his mouth covering Bill's face. He followed the attack by sending a black ball of evil energy at Bill. Bill was naturally immune to the effect of the mist but when the ball struck him in the chest it caused him to fly backwards. He stopped himself midair before he could crash into Harry. The black ball on energy dissipated over his chest releasing large amount of power.

"Haven't you realised that we are immune to that attack." Bill taunted. He didn't want Scourge to launch one of those at Harry as he hadn't developed immunity towards a soul attack of such magnitude. His own immunity towards such attack was due to from his real father blocking out his ability to wield that power. The block was absolute, he couldn't wield the power nor could such power affect him.

The minions weren't a challenge for Harry as he dispatched all of them with ease in less than a minute. He wanted to charge Scourge with the sword of Gryffindor but his instincts told him not to. He let go of the sword and attack Scourge with purple lighting from his fingertips.

Soon both the brothers moved in a synchronised manner to attack Scourge as well as dodge his attacks. Harry preferred elemental and shadow magic based spell while Bill preferred physical attacks with some use of raw power at close range. Both the brothers made liberal use of teleportation and super speed to attack Scourge.

Scourge took some damage but managed to hold his own against the onslaught of the twins. He had wounded them but the pair seemed to have inhuman healing ability. He was getting frustrated by the deadlock in the battle. If he had his full powers he would have crushed these two by now.

One of the combine attacks of the twins blew up the roof of the cave of Scourge's underground hideout allowing the moon light to enter it. Scourge launched the brothers into the nearby walls using his brute strength.

As the duo collided with the walls, a being with silver light emanating from her entered the cave. Luna was in a form of an adult. She was white from head to toe with her silver eyes. She raised her hands and launched a raw energy attack.

Both Harry and Bill saw this and teleported near Scourge and launched pure raw energy at Scourge. They put everything they had into the attack. When the three, the silver, the black and the red, attacks of pure raw energy simultaneously touched Scourge, his body disintegrated.

After observing the spot where Scourge was standing for a couple of minutes Luna said, "He is not dead yet, just gone" in a melodious voice.

Harry and Bill collapsed to the ground after hearing that the immediate threat was over. Both of them were exhausted. Even in the weakened state, Scourge was for more powerful than the dynamic duo.

"Could you help us back to our home and also take a look at our father?" Harry asked while he was lying on the floor.

"Sure." Luna replied.

**A/n: 1) Scourge was so easily defeated because he wasn't at his full power and was already weakened when he created the ten minions.**

**2) Minions are no match for Harry, Bill or Luna but would be very difficult to handle for an ordinary wizard.**

**3) Bill's mistake would be revealed in the next chapter. Bill is not a blood mage he just someone with enough power to wield blood based magic. It is easier to explain his power if the family thought he was a budding blood mage rather than a punished celestial being.**

**4) Plz review.**


	30. Reactions and the mistake

Chapter 30: Reactions and the mistake

During the time, the Potter twins were battling Scourge, different people had different reactions to the energy they could sense coming from the battle.

The Potter family, including Charles and Lisa, became anxious after Harry and Bill teleported out.

Soon they felt a powerful energy waves wash over them.

"It can't be them?" Lisa questioned unsure of herself. "They can't be that strong. If they are this powerful now how much power would they have after the age of 16?"

Charles didn't answer his wife's question but silently thought about the same thing.

Lily on the other was feeling a mixture of emotions. She proud of her sons for becoming so strong at the same time the succubus in her wanted to mate with Harry. She felt that his power was so intoxicating. Then she felt odd for only being attracted to Harry's power, as Bill seemed to be equally powerful. In a few minutes, when another energy wave washed over her she felt the urge to submit to the person. In a few seconds, her urge to submit was replaced by a feeling of defiance. She wanted to challenge the person for his power.

"My God! What are they fighting against?" Charles exclaimed. "Whoever they are fighting is much stronger than them." he said while thinking, 'He must be a mage of some sort.'

"This is not good." Lisa said. "They seem to have bitten off more than they can chew. They shouldn't have challenged… well whoever they have challenged."

"Harry can handle himself." Rosa said, "and so can Bill" she added as an afterthought.

"Ya! Both of them are strong and can look after themselves." Sakura interjected.

"They would easily defeat the bad guy and come home soon." Leon said joining the conversation.

The younger Potters were silently chanting a variant of 'hope Harry and Bill are alright.'

(((o)))

Amelia was in her office when she felt the energy wave wash over her. 'So much power!' she exclaimed. 'The amount of power I am feeling is more than enough to blow out the sensors. Not just in our ministry but ministry of magic throughout the world.' Was the first thought that crossed her mind. The second thought that crossed her mind was, 'how the hell two 13 year olds have that much power? With that amount of power they could rip any wards apart with brute strength let alone their ways of teleporting.'

Her thought process was interrupted when Moody came bursting in to her office. "Did you feel that Amelia?" he asked.

"I felt it." She answered.

"What are we going to do about it?" he asked.

"Nothing…" she was interrupted by another energy wave strong than the first one wash over her. She got an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Whoever or whatever are behind this, let them sort the things out between themselves. The auror force isn't strong enough to handle beings of such power." she commented. She also planned on having another chat with the Potter Twins.

Moody just grunted in response to her comment and left her office.

(((o)))

Dumbledore was pondering about the Potter situation when he felt strong energy wave wash over Hogwarts wards and himself. "What power!" he exclaimed. "Who could that be? This power completely dwarfs mine and Voldemort's powers but together."

'It can't be the Potter twins. It's not feasible for them to have that much power at their age. If they were 16 years old then maybe it was possible but not for a couple of 13 years old.' He thought to himself.

'Maybe some mage has come out of hiding. But why now?' his question was answered when he felt another energy wave wash over him. As the second energy wave washed over his office, Fawkes' power flared up. He took to the air and began to sing.

Dumbledore was surprised by the unusual action of the phoenix. It seemed like he wanted to go to the somewhere but changed his mind at the last moment.

Fawkes didn't like being ordered around but he listened to the moon spirit and back down for now.

'The ICW would probably have an emergency meeting tomorrow about this so better rest for now.' He thought.

(((o)))

Ministries of Magic around the world had their magical sensors blown out by the energy wave. Before all of them blew up they were able to place the source of the disturbance somewhere in U.K.

(((o)))

The Wizarding world in general was taken aback by the power that they felt. Some of the old wizards and witches throughout the world believed that a new mage had emerged. They also knew that mages only emerged at the time of great need. Their theory was confirmed when the felt the evil power wash over them.

(((o)))

On the other hand, the Wizarding society of England didn't know what to think of the magical energy washing over them. Most of them decided to wait for the ministry announcement tomorrow.

(((o)))

"Isn't that Harry's power?" Nicolas asked his wife as he felt the energy wave wash over him.

"Yes it is but who is there along with him? The person's power seems almost equal to Harry's power." Perenelle replied.

"Now that you mention it, I also can feel there are two of them. They are powering up in unison and not against each other." He said and added, "I didn't know anyone who could match a shadow mage in raw power existed."

"I am more concerned about the identity of their opponent." She said. "Was Harry stupid enough to challenge the evil being we sensed?"

Her question was answered when she felt the power of the evil being in question.

"I hope that he survives this encounter. It is rather foolish of him to go up against such a powerful being on his own." Perenelle commented after getting worried.

"He is not on his own. He does have somebody on his side."Nicolas said trying to console his wife. "Harry along with his unknown partner, are the strongest in the world. They are best chance against the evil being."

Both of them were relieved when the felt the evil presence disappear before Harry's power level went down. They apparated to site of the battle but they couldn't find Harry or his ally. The saw the battlefield was littered with dead bodies. They left before the aurors could arrive. Nicolas wiped out any trace of his and his wife presences on the battle site.

(((o)))

The Muggle world was also affected by the energy waves. The energy waves knocked out all satellites above and near European continent. Flights in and around U.K were blown off course by freak storms causing some to crash. The Atlantic Ocean became extremely turbulent sinking quite a few ships. Many glass windows shattered injuring people in the proccess. The electric power was knocked out crippling the rescue efforts. The communication was knocked out increasing the panic.

The prime minister of England demanded the painting in his office to get in touch with the minster of magic.

(((o)))

Amelia ordered Sirius and Moody to find out the location from which the enormous energy had originated. She secretly told Sirius to do a head count of the dead Azkaban inmates.

As she was heading out of her office to restart grid as a man in a silver wig appeared in a secure communication portrait. "The muggle prime minister wants to have a word with the minister of magic urgently but he isn't in his office." The man announced.

Amelia knew that it would be better if she handled the issue rather than allowing Cornelius to mess up things. She sent a message to Scrimgeour to check the grid as she headed to her fireplace.

(((o)))

The office of the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom was a tasteful room, with a white marble fireplace and long sash windows. He had a beautiful wooden desk.

The fire place in the office erupted with green flames as Amelia stepped through it.

"Who are you Madam? I had asked the Portrait to get me the minister of magic." He tried to say politely but had hint of agitation in his voice.

"I am Amelia Bones, the head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I am equivalent to your minister of defence and the Chief of the Defence rolled into one." She said as she tried to explain her position in the ministry in a way he would understand.

"Ok. So can you tell me what's going on? Are some supernatural forces involved in the attack on the country?" He asked.

"Officially, the ministry of magic doesn't know what has caused the recent events to occur. They may have a supernatural angle." Amelia said wording her answer carefully.

"And unofficially?" he asked. The ministry could understand the dilemma the woman in front of him was facing and could sympathise with her.

"Unofficially, it may have been side effect of a retaliation that may or may not have occurred due to the events that transpired in the afternoon." She said cryptically.

"Could you elaborate?" he asked hoping to get a straight answer.

"Sorry, I thought the minister of magic filled you in on the event that occurred in the afternoon." She said, "In the afternoon, Azkaban our high security prison was attacked by an unknown force. The auror force, think of it as a commando force, responded to the attack. They were led by the head auror, a rank equivalent to your army General, James Potter. During the ensuing battle, quite a few aurors died and many more were wounded. A large number of prisoners, those of who weren't killed in the battle, escaped. The leader of the unknown force, or at least someone who appeared to be the leader, attacked James with an unknown curse and incapacitated him."

"You mean to say there are a large number of dangerous criminals are walking freely now and that they were responsible for the attack?" he said failing to keep his voice down.

"Not exactly." She replied. "This is completely off the record, I telling you this just to keep you in the loop. This hasn't been confirmed yet and even if it gets confirmed we won't be releasing this information to our public. You see, one of the injured aurors, comes from a very powerful family of wizards and his family members might have retaliated against the unknown forces. What we felt probably was the energy given off during the clash of the two factions and magical energy has a tendency to cause your technology to go haywire."

"You mean to say that when powerful wizards fight with each other…" he paused trying to find the right words, "…something like this happens?" he asked.

"This is not normal. We haven't felt powers like this in thousands of years. If my knowledge of history is correct than such powers haven't been seen in 2000 years, since the last wizard king died. This is also the reason for our kind to remain in isolation. Our inherent magical powers hamper your modern technology. " Amelia replied.

"If the family in question is actually responsible of the damage, they would be willing to pay a compensation for it." Amelia said, "For the time being, you can release a story about an experimental bomb accidently going off in a secret base of a terrorist organisation. We will have our teams of Obliviators would modify the memory of any witness to match the story."

"So the escapees from the prison would be taken care off?" he asked.

"I have a team of my best aurors going through the battle side. We would know about the fate of the escapees by tomorrow. I would personally inform you about it by tomorrow evening." She answered.

The prime minister grudgingly agreed to release the story to the public with slight modification to the story and the assurance that the terrorist organisation has been eliminated.

(((o)))

After returning to the ministry, Amelia tasked the Obliviators to modify the memory of any witness, if the need arise, to match the agreed story.

(((o)))

In a short time, Moody and Sirius managed to find the battle site or the area which they termed as battle site. There were massive craters in the area while disembowel human body parts or whatever was left of them, littered the ground.

"Set up a perimeter around the area so muggle can't find it for now." Sirius ordered a team of aurors.

"Check for any signs of life." Moody growled to the aurors as he continued to scan the area.

"Sir, about ten people are buried over there and by the looks of it they are barely alive." One of the auror said pointing out the area in which he found life.

"Three of you all," Moody said pointing at the three aurors, "Go unearth them."

"What do you think happened here?" he asked Sirius who was busy trying to identify the dead humans.

"Very powerful people fought here and the Azkaban escapees were caught in the crossfire." Sirius replied. He was finding it very difficult to contemplate the powers of the Potter twins and their brutality towards the enemies. He had managed to identify at least 12 dead Azkaban escapees in the mess.

As soon as the team of aurors managed to unearth the 10 top ranking death eaters, Sirius got a message from Amelia to vacate the area and allow the muggle authorities to find the bodies.

The aurors secured the escapees and used a portkey to get back to the ministry.

(((o)))

The prime minister issued a public statement, stating the SAS acting on a tip off from MI6 attacked a secret terrorist base on UK soil. During the attack the terrorists, in a last ditch effort, exploded an experimental bomb leading to the death of everyone in the vicinity.

(((o)))

Luna teleported the Potter twins to their home. Since, she was keyed into the wards she had no trouble passing the wards.

She landed on her feet while Harry and Bill were still on the ground. They didn't have enough energy to stand up. Their battle robes were in tatters, exposing most of their bodies.

The sound of their bodies hitting the floor drew the attention of the rest of the family members. The elder Potters and Lily had their wands pointed at Luna who was still in her adult form.

"She is a friend," Harry blurted out from the floor, "She has come here to check on dad."

The appearance of Luna's true form surprised the Potters. They and never seen anything like her. After hearing from Harry that she wasn't a threat they lowered their wands. Lily and Charles rushed toward Harry and Bill.

"We are just exhausted mum." Harry said, "We would be back to normal after a good rest."

Lily was using her body to support Harry's weight as Charles was doing the same for Bill.

"Who are you?" Lisa asked.

"Her name is Moon." Harry replied, "Grandmother, please treat her with respect. If you irritate her she might blast you into oblivion." Harry added the last part just to make his grandmother squirm. Even in his weakened state he loved the sensation of his arm being pressed into his mother's breast.

"Don't worry I won't blast you into oblivion. Your grandson is just messing with you." Luna said in her melodious voice.

"Spoilsports." Harry protested. He also wanted to stick his tongue out at her but he didn't have enough energy to do so.

"I still haven't got you back for the prank you pulled on me," Luna said, "so I'll do want I can to spoil your fun." She added playfully.

"Now lets see if I can heal your dad." She said as she started floating towards the master bedroom.

As they followed Luna to the master bedroom, Rosa quietly asked Harry, "What is she?"

Bill replied, "Harry already answered the question."

"When did he do that?" Sakura asked.

"The answer to that question is the same as her name, so Harry already answered it." Bill replied.

"What does he mean by that?" Lily asked Harry.

Harry didn't have time to respond as they reached the master bedroom.

Luna reached the bedside and waved her hand above James body and hummed a melodious tune while doing it.

"Your right, 88% of his soul has been destroyed. My mother could fix him in a jiffy but I can't. All I can do right now is make him heal faster. He should be back to normal in 7 years." She said after inspecting him.

"7 years may not be a long time for you but for mortals like us, it's pretty long." Bill told her.

'Does this mean that woman is an immortal?' All the adults in the room wondered.

"You made a mistake by stopping the attack when you did." She told Bill.

"You mean to say I should have let the demon seed take root inside my dad's body and allow him to suffer a fate worse than death?" Bill asked getting angry at Luna.

"He won't have suffered a fate worse than death. The ring that you made protected him against Scourge's corruption attack. Your father's soul was pure when the demon seed was being implanted into him. The seed was eating into his soul but since the soul was pure one the demon seed would have burnt out after completely consuming his soul. This in turn would have augmented your father's natural abilities and Scourge would have had no control over him." Luna explained.

"So it's my fault he is in this condition." Bill said dejectedly.

"Don't blame yourself Bill, you didn't know. Anyone in your place with your ability would have done the same." Luna said trying to cheer him up.

"But I should have known about it." Bill said. He currently was in a great deal of emotional turmoil. Even though his power level was dangerously low, he was losing control over it, causing his grandfather to drop him.

"Your father only remained pure because of the ring you created. Without it he too would have become corrupted and fallen under Scourge's control suffering a fate worse than death. There are very few humans in the world that can retain the purity of their soul after Scourge tries to corrupt it." Luna explained.

'Wait if this has happened due to my mistake then Dad can undo it.' Bill said thinking about his real father. Closing his eyes, he tried to contact his real father for the first time since he was punished.

'No I won't heal your mortal father but I am going to undo your other mistake. Do you have any idea how many innocent humans were killed today due to the actions taken by you and your mortal brother? Barring a few rotten souls, I will be bringing every one of them back to life. Nobody would remember that they died. All of them would think that they miraculously survived the accident. As for James Potter's fate, your presences has changed many things for the better in the dimension, but remember in your mortal form you can't stop certain events from occurring. No matter what you do or try these events would occur as they were destined. I can change his fate but I won't interfere more than I already have. If you are looking for the way to heal your mortal father other than changing your mortal brother into a soul mage than the answer you are look for is in front of you.' Bill's true father said to him.

The first thing that Bill saw as he opened his eyes was his mortal mother Lily standing in front of him. Then he could see Harry who was standing next to her. Then the rest of the room came into view.

Bill knew there wasn't anything wrong with his sight so the order in which he saw the things matter. It was a message from his real father but it didn't make any sense to him. He was too tired to decipher it.

"Don't worry Bill, No one is blaming you," Lily said, "You heard what the lady said. Anyone in your place would have done the same."

Even Lisa had to agree with Lily on this. She wondered what the rings the weird lady mentioned actually do.

"Both of you should rest and recover for now. We have won a great battle but the war isn't over." Luna said before fading from view.

(((o)))

"She has a very strange name and is quite peculiar too." Leon said as Luna disappeared from sight.

"Leon, she is the moon, the giant circular thingy that moves around the earth." Harry explained. "Well, she is the embodiment of the moon spirit to be more precise. In the past, she has incorrectly being referred to as the moon Goddess. She does fit the description and has the powers to go along with it but she isn't a celestial being."

"How do you know such a thing?" Lisa asked. The things she had seen today had changed her perception of Lily's eldest sons.

"Even thought the blood wards are trying to recharge our magical cores, I am too tired to give a full explanation right now. In simple words, I know because she told me." Harry said with a grin.

"How are the blood wards recharging our core and why do I get a feeling of being high right now?" Harry asked in **slurred **voice.

Bill replied in a similar voice with a grin, "I have no idea of what you mean by the word 'high'. We currently aren't floating at least I don't think I am."

"Harry, when have you been high before?" his mother questioned.

"Really mom," Harry said, "After all the things I have done or said you are asking your teenage son about being high? Bill, for future reference, the funny feeling in your head, the slurred speech and the lack of inhibition are indication of being intoxicated or high. What is powering the blood wards? I thought they drew powers from us but they seem to be as strong as ever."

Charles laughed at Harry's initial statement and Lily became furious but both of them were interested in the answer.

"I designed the blood wards in such a way that they tap into the power of the Ley line below us. The Ley line draws the power from the earth, so as long as earth exists the blood wards would protect the house." Bill explained.

"You managed to draw powers from the Ley lines? I thought the art was lost centuries ago." Charles said.

"We have book on it in our library grandfather. The blood wards are designed to heal us to the best of their abilities. In our cases, our magical cores dangerously depleted, the wards are drawing more power from the earth and funneling it into us till our cores stabilise again. Since we are low on power, the magic from the blood wards incasing our bodies is giving us the feeling of being intoxicated. This feeling would go away as soon as our cores stabilise." Bill answered.

"Well, if that is the case we should go to sleep before we say or do anything thing we would regret later." Harry said.

"Don't you mean, 'anything you do'?" Bill asked looking at Harry and glancing at Lily. Only Lily and Harry noticed this.

"Whatever," Harry said, "If that happens, I would never regret it."

"That's enough from you two."Lily said with a hint of embarrassment. "I'll help you two to your room."

With that Charles and Lily took Harry and Bill to their room and put them on the bed. Lily transfigured their torn battle robe into a more suitable nightwear.

(((o)))

"By our initial estimates only ten of the escapees form Azkaban survived. Their health is quite poor right now after being buried for some time but they shouldn't complain about it as being buried was probably the only thing that kept them alive." Sirius reported.

"The bodies of the other escapees were badly mutilated. Handing over the site to the muggles so soon was a mistake according to me." Moody said.

"There is nothing more we could do and handing the site over to the muggles, strengths our relation with them. Whatever happened there severely affect the muggle world. It is still unclear how many died and not to mention the property damage." Amelia informed him.

"I am surprised that the muggle prime minister didn't make a big fuss over the all this." Moody said. "What did you say to make him agree to your terms? It's not like you to force a muggle via the use of magic."

"Thank you for having so much faith in my abilities." Amelia said sarcastically.

"Now that the pleasantries are over, tell me what the hell is going on?" Moody growled.

Amelia just gave him a look of confusions.

"Don't play games with me. I know you better than you think I do. I didn't say or ask anything before because I knew that the time wasn't right. Now that the crisis is over tell me what was that we all felt." Moody growled.

"I can't tell you." Amelia responded.

"But you could tell Black here but not me?" He growled, "The movement I saw him being more interested in the dead bodies than the surroundings I knew something else was going on."

"We are under a magical oath Alastor. I can't say anything more about it." Amelia told him. She had forgotten how perceptive Moody was.

(((o)))

"You're saying that these terrorists developed a hi-tech bomb similar to a nuclear bomb and they were planning on detonating in your country." The president of America asked the prime ministry of UK on a secure telephone line.

"Is the line completely secure on your end?" The prime minister questioned.

"Yes." The president replied.

"The story about the terrorists developing a hi-tech bomb is a cover story for anyone who isn't the head of the country. Before I get into that I wanted to ask whether you got a strange visitor after you were elected into the presidency explaining about certain things." The prime minister said.

"You mean to say that the explosion has something to do with them?" The president inquired.

"They aren't sure about exact what has happened but their people were involved. I am going to a full report about the situation tomorrow." The prime minister answered.

"Okay. Keep me in the loop. Now I will have to downplay the situation with the top military brass that seems to need a small excuse to go to war. I have my predecessor to blame for their behaviour." The president said before hanging up.

(((o)))

"Sirius, tomorrow morning I want you to go to Godric Hollows and question your godson about what happened tonight." Amelia said after Moody had left her office. "Tell him that I want to have a word with him and Sirius you look tired get some rest we are going to have a big day tomorrow."

Amelia sighed after Sirius left her office. She hated Fudge's incompetence more at a time like this. Her workload had increased due to the prison breakout and the head auror being put out of action but she had to do Fudge's part too to unsure the idiot didn't mess up a delicate situation.

The incompetent fool Fudge hadn't even appointed a temporary undersecretary to replace Umbridge even after 2 days. She had appointed Scrimgeour as a temporary head auror in 2 hours after finding out James didn't have any chance of making a quick recovery. She had offered to position to Moody but he had refused stating he was back only temporarily.

Amelia was having trouble thinking of a proper cover story to be released to the Wizarding public. Normally this was a job for the minister and his lackeys but she was sure Fudge was incapable of doing anything right. The only reason the pureblood family kept him around was because he was easy to bend to their will.

After a lot of brain storming she came up with a modified version of the story released to the muggles. 'A dark wizard botched up an unknown dark ritual that involved human sacrifice. The fate of the wizard in currently unknown but he is believed to be dead.'

According to her, this was an acceptable story which had some grain of truth in it. She would find out what really happened after having a word with Harry Potter.

(((o)))

The next day, Daily Prophet carried the article of the Azkaban breakout along with the list of all the wounded and dead aurors along with their photos. The article also praised James Potter for the manner in which he led the aurors in defence of Azkaban. The article didn't contain any news on the escapees or the events that occurred at night.

Seeing the names of both his parents on the list of dead or wounded, shocked Neville to the core. He couldn't believe that his father was dead and his mother was handicapped. He was surprised that his grandmother hadn't come yet to take him to meet his mother. He headed to the Owlery to write a letter to his grandmother.

The Black children were relieved that their father's name wasn't on the two lists. At the same time they were sad to hear Uncle James being wounded by an unknown curse and his recovery was uncertain.

Dumbledore, as he expected got a letter for ICW for the emergency meeting.

(((o)))

Sirius flooed over to Godric's Hollow early in the morning. "Is anyone here?" he shouted as he stepped out of the fire place.

"Black, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Lisa asked.

Sirius yelped after hearing Lisa's voice. "Sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to disturb… I didn't know you were…" he began stuttering. Even now, he was scared to be alone in a room with Lisa Potter. He remembered the time he used to send at Potter manor when he was young.

"Speak properly young man." Lisa scolded.

"I came over to check on James' condition and to have a word with Harry." He blurted out quickly.

"There is no change in James' condition. A specialist examined him and said that he would recover in seven years." Lisa said.

"Seven year!" Sirius exclaimed.

"That would be the maximum time required for James to heal properly. He may get better quickly though. As for Harry he is asleep now." Lisa said.

"Could you tell Harry that madam Bones wants to have a word with him?" Sirius asked.

Lisa nodded and Sirius quickly jumped back into the fireplace.

(((o)))

"Hey, Harry wake up." Bill said urgently as he tried to wake Harry up.

"I am too tired go back to sleep." Harry replied in an extremely sleepy voice.

"You can go to sleep later. It's time for damage control right now." Bill said.

"What damage control? Our family knows about our power now and so does madam Bones." Harry said trying to go back to sleep.

"Harry, when we unleashed our full power last we caused a lot of damage in the muggle world not to mention a countless number of deaths." Bill explained.

This got Harry's attention. He bolted out of his bed and asked, "What! We killed countless number of innocent people?"

"Clam down Harry. My father fixed it by bring most of the dead back to life and subtle warned me to get my act together." Bill explained.

"You talked to your father. Did he heal dad too?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not exactly, he didn't heal dad but showed me a way of how it can be done, though I didn't understand any of it. We will discuss about this later. You need to do some damage control right now. One more thing all those people who weren't brought back to life, deserved to die so don't beat yourself over it." Bill explained.

"Bill, tell mom that I will be back as soon as possible." Harry said as he got dressed quickly and Flooed to Madam Bones office.

(((o)))

"Madam Bones, can I have a word with you?" Harry asked as he stepped into her office.

"You are finally here. I had sent Sirius to get you but your grandmother sent him running." Amelia replied. "The aurors have been informed to report the cover story I made up for last night as the truth."

"Can you tell me what really happened last night?" Amelia asked as Harry took the seat in front of her.

"In short, we found the hide out of the escapees and killed everyone in sight before facing off against Scourge. During the ensuing battle all three of us unleashed our full powers which may have caused some undesired side effects." Harry answered.

"Before handing over your battle site to the muggle authorities, Sirius and a team of aurors recovered ten high profile escapees buried alive. You didn't have a hand in that did you?" Amelia asked.

"No, we would have directly killed them rather than burring them alive. Some of them might have been in a different location in the same underground cave. They must have gotten buried during the battle." Harry explained. "Are they completely human or have they been turned?" he asked.

"We don't know yet. They have been unconscious so far." Amelia said before asking a barrage of questions, "Who is Scourge? Is he the wizard in the black armour? What happened to him? Are you a budding mage?"

"You could say that Scourge was the thing that wore the black armour but calling him a wizard wouldn't be proper. We destroyed his body but we didn't kill him. He was too powerful for us to finish the job. He probably will get his body back in a year or so. It may take him a couple of years to reach his full strength. The answer to your last question should be obvious." Harry answered her truthfully from a certain point of view.

Amelia stayed silent for a few minutes going over the information she received. "I should be talking with your grandfather about this but since the oath prevents me from doing so..." she waited for a response from him.

"The muggle prime minister would want some sort of compensation for the damages that occurred last night." Harry said.

"You are far more perceptive for someone your age should be." Amelia comment. "The Wizengamot or the minister won't agree to give any money to the muggles. This may lead to unnecessary friction."

"You would like the Potter family to pay the compensation?" Harry asked. After getting a nod from Amelia, he said, "That won't be a problem but I would like to meet the muggle prime minster before any funds are transferred. Can that be arranged?"

"Yes, I can arrange a meeting as I have an appointment with him today." Amelia said.

"Won't Fudge be there for the meeting?" Harry asked.

"No. As usual he isn't doing the job he supposed to do." Amelia said before realising she had just criticised her boss.

"He is still incompetent as always." Harry mumbled just loud enough for Amelia to hear. "If he stays the minister for the next few years we could be in big trouble."

Harry observed at Madam Bones for moment and asked, "Would you like his job?"

Madam Bones' eyes widened at the seriousness of his voice. "What do you mean by that young man?" she asked firmly.

"I am asking whether or not you are interested in being the Minister of Magic. In the next few years, someone like Fudge could be very detrimental to our country. Someone like you would make an ideal candidate but you if are not interested then…" Harry left the sentence hanging.

"Then you shouldn't be discussing your plans with me." Amelia finished his sentence. "For a thirteen year old you have a shrewd political mind. I am interested in the position but I know that I am never going to get it. There are people, powerful people, who strongly oppose my election to the post and these people back Fudge."

"Only because he is malleable to their will and spreads his leg for a few galleons. You don't worry about it. I will handle the sacking of Fudge and his supporters and backers in the Wizengamot. In time, that faction of the Wizengamot would be neutered." Harry said with a grim expression. "Unfortunately, all this would take some time as I have some more pressing issues to deal with currently. My first priority is to find a way to cure my father."

"I'll assume you won't do anything illegal that would come back to haunt us in the future." She said to the person sitting in front of her. She didn't think of Harry Potter as a 13 year old anymore but a shrewd army general or a war time leader well versed in politics.

"Madam Bones, you should know that someone like me will never do anything illegal but might do something underhanded." Harry said to her with a soft chuckle. "After all, you saw how I dealt with the families that tried to hurt my sisters."

"Alright then, we have a deal." Amelia said extending her hand.

Harry shook her hand, "if you have some time right now, I would like to get the meeting with the Prime minister out of the way as soon as possible."

(((o)))

After Amelia confirmed that the Prime minister was alone in his office via the painting, she and Harry flooed over there.

As soon as, Harry stepped out of the fire place, he transfigured his robes into an expensive looking black coloured suit.

"Madam Bones, I have a meeting with the Defence Secretary and the Home Secretary in ten minutes." The prime minister said as he looked at her.

"I can come back later to give you the report on last night's situation but for now I would like you to meet Harry Potter. He is here as the representative of his family." Madam Bones said.

"But he is just a child." The minister said.

"My age has nothing to do with my ability to represent my family minister. I am the heir apparent of the Potter family and in absence of my grandfather or my father I can take decisions for my family. Before we proceed, I would like you keep my involvement and the involvement of my family strictly confidential." Harry said to the minister in a firm but polite tone.

"I assure you this meeting would remain confidential." The prime minster said. 'It's not like I can tell anyone about it.' he thought.

After getting the assurance of confidentiality Harry said, "Madam Bones, informed me the events of last night caused a lot of property damage leading to tragic deaths of few individual. My family, through your government, would pay a generous compensation to the family of the deceased. As for the property damage my people would evaluate the damaged properties and transfer the funds necessary to repair the damage and if repairs aren't possible then replace the damage properties."

"Your family is willing to pay for all the damages occurred during last night's freak storm? But the amount could run into millions of pounds!" the prime minister exclaimed.

"You may consider this as a gesture of good will as the events of last night were occurred without prior warning and the amount doesn't make much of a difference to me. Even a few hundred million pounds won't make a dent in my personal account let alone my family's account." Harry stated. 'My personal account might actually be bigger than my family's account but that is a different issue all together.' Harry thought, 'Leading the charge to take over Gringotts does have its own perks.'

The eyes of the prime minister and madam Bones widened hearing this information. Madam Bones knew the Potter family was very rich being an old family and all but not that rich for the heir of the family to give that much money away from his own account. 'Exactly how rich is the Potter family if the heir apparent can give that much money with making a dent in his personal account. Madam Bones said that they were a powerful family so it possible that their power comes from their wealth but then again wealth had nothing to do with what I felt last night.' The prime minister wondered. 'If they have so much money then may be through the queen we can find a way to tax them.' he thought.

"There is a reason why our society separated from yours even if we share the same land and that has nothing to do with the persecution of witches and wizards. In the entire history of witch burning only one true witch was captured and burned on the stake and that too only because she loved playing around with people who thought they were burning real witches. Our societies were separated to ensure a few rotten elements of our society don't go about running amuck in yours, so it would be wise if you don't even think about it." Harry stated.

"You can read minds too?" asked the shocked prime minister.

"I can but in this situation I don't have to. Don't take this as an insult but you are a politicians and all politician think alike." Harry said calmly.

The prime minister softly chuckled after hearing it and dropped the idea of trying to tax the Wizarding world.

"One more thing before I forget the events of last night events may occur again in roughly two years time give or take a few months and they may be on a far greater scale. We will try and give you a prior warning to ground any air traffic but we can't be certain about it."

"Who are you referring to as 'we', your government or your family? And why two years time?" The prime minister asked.

"I am referring to both my family and the magical government. Two years would be the time need for the wizard responsible for the mess to regain his body and power." he answered.

"It would take my people round about fifteen days evaluate the damage and transfer the funds needed to your government for distribution to the victims. I hope you personally oversee the distribution to ensure no corrupt party would pocket the money allocated for the victims. If the money allocated doesn't reach the victims we would come to know about it. Would you prefer cash or gold?" he said to the prime minister.

It took the prime minister a few minutes to process what Harry had just said to him. "Genuine sterling pound would be fine, it would be hard to explain the money as it is, gold would be impossible to explain."

"You could always say that you are using the discretionary funds available to your administration. I know all smart government have one." Harry said the last part looking at Amelia.

The prime minister understood the jab was being directed at the ministry of magic official. He was thinking about asking Potter to clarify his statement about the events being repeated in two years time but his thought process was interrupted when the intercom buzzed, signaling the arrival of the Defence Secretary and the Home Secretary.

Harry and Amelia flooed out before the minister answered the intercom.

(((o)))

Most of the old wizards in ICW had come to the same conclusion as Dumbledore on the last night's events. A new mage had appeared and fought someone in U.K.

"Has something out of the ordinary occurred in U.K recently to cause the mage to appear there?" asked one of the delegates.

"Azkaban was attacked by an unknown creature in the afternoon, freeing many of the inmates. A wizard wearing black armour also made an appearance. But that has nothing to do with the events of the last night."

"Everything it could be or nothing it could be." said a very old wizard who was represented India in ICW. He was about 220 years older than Dumbledore.

"The creature describe." He said in broken English.

Dumbledore gave the description of Umbridge and the man black armour in that he had gotten from the auror reports.

"Not sure I am. Read about them I did somewhere. Old knowledge it is. Very old folk tale." He said.

"Vishnu, could you share your knowledge with us?" Dumbledore asked gentle. He had great respect for the aged wizard.

"Don't know in your language, 'rakshasa' called in mine." He said. "Knows about it Flamel does." He added.

"You mean Nicolas Flamel?" Dumbledore asked. He got a nod from the aged wizard.

"These 'rakshasa' how dangerous are they?" Asked one of the delegates.

"Destroy life they can. Change us into them they can. Powerful they are." Vishnu answered.

"So I am guessing the mage sensed the danger and decided to confront it." Said the translator of the Brazilian delegated. Most of the delegates who weren't fluent in the English language used translator. English was current language spoken at ICW because it was the native language of the Supreme Mugwump. By tradition the current language of ICW changes to the native language of the Supreme Mugwump unless he specified otherwise. The translators used during the meeting swore a very strict confidentiality oath.

"Does anyone know what type of a mage has revealed himself or herself?" asked one of the delegates.

"What types of mages are there?" asked one of the younger delegates.

"There are five types of mages though the last two have never made themselves known to the public. We know of their existence because the other mages have told us.

Elemental mage- controls one or all the elements depending on his or her power. Even thought they are very strong they are ranked as the lowest mages in terms of power.

Shadow mage- Controls the shadows and darkness. Rules over the creatures associated with it. The last known wizard king was a shadow mage. They rank above an Elemental mage but below a blood mage.

Blood mage- as the name suggests controls blood based magic. They are the strongest type of mages ever to be seen by public. They are far superior to shadow mages in terms of power but in terms of combat a shadow mage can defeat them as shown be the last wizard king.

Soul mage & Time mage- Master of Soul and Time based magic respectively. Never been seen in recorded history but the knowledge of their existence has been passed on to us by other mages. They are the strongest of the lot believed to have the power of natural immortality." The American representative said trying to show off his knowledge on the matter at hand.

"It would be hard to say which type of mage has revealed himself or herself without actually witnessing his or her power." Another delegate answered.

"Three powers last night we felt." Vishnu said.

"Are you sure about it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure I am. Similar the two powers were opposing the other." Vishnu said.

This information sent Dumbledore's mind reeling. 'Could he have felt the true power of the Potter twins?' he thought. 'I know they hide their true power but having so much power before the age of 16 isn't possible.'

"Trouble you something is." Vishnu said after he observed Dumbledore.

"Is the information of mage coming into the heritance at the age of 16 accurate or that age is considered as we normally express are heredity traits at that age?" Dumbledore asked the entire ICW.

His question was met with silence as nobody was sure about the answer.

Dumbledore decided to take a wait and watch approach on the whole situation.

**A/n: 1) No disrespect is indented when I portrayed the delegates and the head of states as I did in this chapter. **

**2) This was a slow chapter but a necessary one to set up the future plot line. **

**3) To all those who have asked me this question. **

**Harry won't become a soul mage yet. He would become one towards the very end of the story. **

**As for the power levels- I****f the power of shadow mage is 1 than the power of blood mage is 10 and the power of soul mage is 1000. I already said the difference between the power of a blood mage and a soul mage is the difference between the size of earth and the sun.** **The sun's diameter is 109 times the diameter of the earth.**

**4) To all those people who Pm me asking why Harry just doesn't turn into his animagus form and sing for James is because he hasn't had the time to learn and master his powers as the phoenix. Since he isn't a natural born phoenix he doesn't know how to use that power yet.**

**5) If anyone is interested I would be posting a new fic next week. It is a Harry Potter / Star Wars crossover based before and during the prequel trilogy of Star war. **

**6) Plz review. **


	31. The Succubus

Chapter 31: The Succubus

**A/n: 1) ****The rating of this story is M for a reason. As the title suggest this chapter contains sexual situation. Nothing too graphical though, due to the restrictions imposed by this site.**

**2) This chapter contains mentions of incest and incest. Both have been marked.**

Dumbledore immediately paid a visit to the Flamels as soon as the ICW meeting got over. He wanted all the information they had on these creatures.

He wasn't happy with the limited information that he got. He thought of heading over to the Potters and asking them about the creature but then he decided against it.

He thanked his old mentor for the information and returned back to Hogwarts to ponder his next move.

(((o)))

The Flamels were surprised with Dumbledore visiting them at such an odd time and that to, to ask about the evil creature.

They shared their limited knowledge with him. When he made not so subtle inquires about anyone else asking them for information about the creature, they skilfully evaded the question. They didn't want to betray Harry trust.

They hoped that Harry would visit them soon. Perenelle was worried about Harry's wellbeing after the battle they had sensed.

(((o)))

For the first time in his life Dumbledore truly felt powerless. He didn't get much info from the Flamels but it was quite obvious that he wasn't going to be a match for this creature. He didn't have any contingency plans for a situation like this. It was a completely different issue that he didn't think a situation like this was even possible.

The only good thing about the situation was that Dumbledore could stop worrying about the Potter twins turning dark. If the Potter twins were really this powerful and they didn't flaunt their power it was a pretty good sign that they won't turn dark and even if they did, he would be powerless to stop them, so he didn't need to worry about it anyway.

Going over the last night's events in his head, he found Fawkes' behaviour to be very odd. He knew that Fawkes was reacting to the evil that he sensed and probably was getting ready to fight it. 'Then why did he stop?' was the question on Dumbledore's mind. 'Was it because he sensed the enemy was too powerful for him or was it something else?'

Dumbledore pondered over these questions as he sat in his office trying to plan his next move.

(((o)))

After the meeting with the Prime Minister, Harry went over to Gringotts. He tasked the goblins to accurately and swiftly assess the damage caused to various properties throughout Britain.

He promised them a small sum and future job opportunities if they performed the task efficiently. This was more than enough to get the greedy goblins to do his bidding.

He did have his reasons to give the money to Muggles through their government. He could have easily passes off these events as an act of nature but he needed to show off his wealth to the Prime Minister. He was sure that the Prime Minister would report this to the Queen.

This would be enough for him to get an audience with the Queen. Her support would be necessary to do certain things non-violently in the future.

As for the money itself, Harry felt that it was a good use of the money he had gotten from certain dark families in his old timeline. They had been robbing the Muggles for ages so this could be considered as a form of poetic justice.

(((o)))

For the life of him, Bill couldn't figure out the message from his father. He tried to infer the meaning of his vision to the best of his abilities without any success. He decided to wait for Harry and hoped that he could shed some light on it.

(((o)))

Lilith was amazed by the power of her grandsons. They managed to fight off Scourge with a little help from the moon spirit. She knew that they were powerful but she wasn't aware of the true extent of their power. If she knew that they had so much power she might have tried to contact them sooner in hopes of them setting her free from her captors.

(((o)))

**(The next few paragraphs contain mention of sex and mention of incest as they pertain to the backstory of Lilith the Queen Succubus)**

Lilith was the Queen of the Succubi and incubi. She was the first and the strongest one of her kind. She was a true demon. The celestial beings allowed her to room freely on earth because she wasn't evil. She fell in love with a human male named Adam. She used a sex based ritual to enhance his body so he could satisfy her needs.

Over a period of time she had many children with him. Her daughters at the age of 16 gained their inheritance and became full-fledged Succubi while she had to perform a sex based ritual with her sons to transform them into incubi. The ritual to convert her sons into incubi could be performed at any age. She generally performed it when her sons reached the age of sixteen but her daughters usually performed the ritual to change their sons into incubi as soon as they undergo puberty. Her daughters after getting their inheritance generally lacked self-control till the age of 32 and the ritual in itself is extremely pleasurable to both the mother and the son. Not to mention the added benefit of having a newly born and extremely aroused incubus to please them. Sometimes, in their lust driven state they even conceived a child with their son and if the child turns out to be a male they would perform the ritual with him as soon as he attains puberty.

The life span of the Succubi, Incubi or their chosen mates depended on the power of the Succubi or the Incubi. The stronger the Succubi or Incubi the longer they lived. The power of the Succubi or Incubi depended on various factors such as the status and the strength of their birth parents, time of them being conceived and the strength of their chosen mate. So on an average Lilith's with children her mate or one of her sons lived for 300 to 400 years. Their children lived for a short time and so on.

Very rarely, to increase their power, a few Succubi and Incubi bond together in a group. This generally happened with siblings in a large family. They used to bond together by performing a sex based bonding ritual.

Even though, incubi slept with other human females they returned to their mother and/or sisters as they didn't have the ability to transform the females. Due to this, their small society was a matriarchal society.

Their society was small because not all Succubi had children and a male child of an incubus with a human female would always be born as mortal men while his daughter became a succubus at the age of 16.

Their small society flourished in seclusion. They didn't try to draw to much attention to themselves. They lived in peace and harmony with each other.

(((o)))

All that change with Lilith's youngest daughter was born. A couple of her daughters coerced four of her sons to rebel against her. They killed her mate of 4000 years and made a move against her. Even though she was individually stronger than the six of them, she couldn't take them on all at once and protect her new-born daughter at the same time. The birth of her child also had temporarily weakened her.

It was by pure chance she happened to come across a family who had lost a daughter at childbirth. She placed her daughter in their care while editing the mother's memory. She took their dead daughter with her.

She managed to fool her children into thinking that they managed to kill their new-born sister in the heat of the battle when they finally cornered her. She fought fiercely but taking the six of them in her weakened condition was not possible. They finally managed to overpower her.

They had become greedy. They wanted her powers and her immortality. To achieve this gaol, they performed a perverted version of the bonding ritual with her. The forced themselves onto her. This kept her from regaining her full strength and made it impossible for her to escape.

Some of her children and their descendants tried to free her but they too were slain by the six. Their sacrifice gave her enough time gather her power to cast strong blood wards around her to protect her physical form from her upstart children.

She was still their prisoner but now they couldn't harm her or force themselves on her.

**(End of sexual content of the backstory of Lilith)**

(((o)))

At first, when she felt a subtle probe on her blood wards, she thought that one of her child was trying to find a weakness in her ward. Then she remembered that her children were anything but subtle regarding the wards around her.

When she analysed the subtle probe, she found out that one of her blood kin was trying to locate her. When she backtraced the probe to her great surprise she found that it originated from her youngest daughter.

It took time but she managed to create an astral projection of her capable of safely leaving her blood ward without her children's notice. She watched over her daughter and her family as the shopped in the magical district.

She was glad that her youngest daughter had grown up to become a health woman and had a good family to support her. She was surprised when she found that her daughter hadn't altered her husband or converted her sons. She got a glimpse of the power of her second oldest son when he managed to detect her presence even when she was masking it. Her eldest son also seemed to be powerful judging by his aura. She felt that both of them were concealing their true powers.

Her suspicion of their power was confirmed when they managed to take on Scourge and defeat him. She just hoped that they would agree to help her when she finally contacted them.

(((o)))

Harry shadow travelled back to his room from Gringotts to find his brother in deep thought.

"Judging by the expression on your face, I take it everything went well." Bill said looking at his brother.

"You can say that," Harry said nonchalantly, "What have you been doing?"

"I have been trying to decipher the meaning of the vision that my father showed me. It still doesn't make any sense to me." He answered and telepathically sent Harry the vision.

"Clearly it has something to do with mom and me." Harry said thinking about it.

"That is pretty obvious," Bill said, "but that isn't very helpful as it doesn't tell us what we need to do to help dad."

"Checkout the books in the Potter library and see if they can shed some light on it." Harry said to him.

"I will look it up as soon as you tell me what exactly I am looking for." Bill said getting frustrated.

Harry thought for a moment and said, "Search for a book on Succubus. In Muggle legends they are known as soul suckers. We know for a fact that it isn't true but they might have some ability with soul magic."

"I will do that you also should think about our next move." Bill said.

"Regarding?" Harry asked.

"School," Bill said, "We don't need it but our younger siblings do. At the same time we can't just drop them off and leave them unprotected in the current times. We also can't leave mom alone at home to take care of dad."

"Hmm, you go back to Hogwarts with our siblings while I stay with mom and at nights when they are asleep you can sneak out and search the potter library. In the meantime, I will visit the Flamels and see if they can help us." He said and dissolved into the shadows.

(((o)))

"You are in big trouble kid." Perenelle shouted as soon as she saw Harry. "Do you have any idea how worried I have been? What were you thinking when you decided to take on the demon?" she continued her rant till she heard Harry say, "I am sorry but it had to be done."

"Had to…" she said getting angrier, "You didn't have to do anything."

"Like it or not auntie, I am one of the strongest being on the planet. It had to be me." Harry said in a soft voice.

"I would like to know who was there with you, when you fought the demon?" Nicolas questioned. "He seemed to be your equal."

"My twin brother was with me during the fight." Harry said surprising the aged couple.

"How is he as strong as you are? Is he a mage like you? Or does he have his powers due to the twin bond?" Nicolas asked.

Harry smiled at his uncle and said, "There is an interesting story behind his power but unfortunately it isn't mine to tell."

Nicolas didn't press on he asked Harry why he and his brother felt the need to confront the demon. Harry told them the entire story about the moon spirit visiting them and asking for their help, Scourge attacking Azkaban and free the worst kind of people locked up to change them to his minions and how he managed to destroy 88% of his father's soul. He left out a few things like moon spirit's secret identity and Bill being impervious to Scourge's soul magic.

Harry was disappointed when the Flamels said that they couldn't help his father as alchemy and soul magic don't mix well and the healing elixir produced by philosopher's stone would be useless in this situation.

(((o)))

During dinner, Lisa asked, "Where is Bill? Doesn't he eat with rest of the family?"

"He usually does but currently he is busy going through the Potter library for something which can help dad recover. He has decided to spend his free time, before he goes back to Hogwarts along with Rosa, Sakura and Leon, in the library trying to find a cure for dad's condition." Harry answered.

"You make it sound like you are not going back to Hogwarts." Lisa said.

"For now, I would be staying here with mom. Bill and I really don't need Hogwarts education. He goes to Hogwarts just for appearance sake while I go there to meet different people and make new friends. Our younger siblings do need to be schooled, so they will have to go back. At the same time, in the current climate we cannot leave them unguarded so Bill would be going back with them." Harry explained.

"We can take care of ourselves." Sakura said hotly.

Harry closed his eyes as he remembered hearing similar words from Tonks before she had been killed. "Not yet. The three of you are too innocent and naïve to even know the horrors of the world let alone protect yourselves from them." He said without looking at her.

"Our family has quite a few enemies and they might not pass up this opportunity to make a move against us. For them, this would be an ideal time to strike our family as the male heir of the family has been incapacitated.

Now even grandfather's life could be in danger. One of the Lords of the remaining 7 ancient families is already dead. Grandfather is the only Lord which currently holds two votes. A politically inclined person might try to silence him." Harry explained to his younger siblings.

Charles was stunted. Even he hadn't thought of that.

"What about our rings and other protections?" Rosa asked.

"The ring and the blood protection would protect you all but I don't want them revealed to the world just yet. Bill's presence in the school should be enough to deter any would be attacker." Harry answered her.

Harry turned to his grandfather and said, "It's really a good thing that you broke up the alliance with the Longbottoms when you did. Otherwise we might have been compelled to help them to the best of our abilities and some of them should not be made public."

"So you can help Alice but are choosing not to because you want to keep your powers secret?" Lily asked with a hint of anger in her voice. Lily didn't mean to sound angry but she was having a hard time controlling her emotions.

"Bill could easily regenerate her limbs using blood magic while I could create artificial limbs which can perform as good as natural ones. If a friend or a family member was in her place then we won't have hesitated to use our powers in front of everyone but for someone like her we won't reveal our abilities to the world. We might still help her and wipe the memory of everyone involved but that is completely a different issue." Harry explained calmly. He was thinking about help Alice as she was his godmother in the previous dimension.

Wanting to change the subject Charles asked, "What exactly is Bill looking for in the library? May be we could help him find it."

Harry thought for a moment and answered, "Since there is no human practitioner of Soul magic he is looking for magical creatures capable of performing Soul magic."

"Good luck trying to find any magical creatures capable of performing soul magic." Lisa said sarcastically. "You are wasting your time."

"Grandmother," Harry said with some amount of venom in his voice, "I never knew that you are prejudice against magical creatures."

"I am not prejudice but I don't think they are powerful enough to wield that branch of magic. When I was a little girl, I was fascinated by necromancy. I thought I could use it to bring my sister back to life. My experiment failed horrible and luckily there was no adverse effect on me. So I have a generally idea about the amount of power needed to wield soul magic." Lisa said with said sadness. She had tears in her eyes.

"Necromancy is not a branch of magic you should dabble in," Harry said to her, "there always is a steep price to pay for an amateur users unless… unless you were extremely lucky and were stopped before you could began or you didn't have enough power to start the ritual. Judging by the power you normally display, you are strong enough to start a necromantic ritual. So…"

"I was lucky that my parents caught me and force me to stop what I was doing." Lisa responded.

"You are also wrong about magical creatures incapable of wielding soul magic. There is one creature commonly known in the wizarding world capable of wielding soul magic but unfortunately for us the Dementors are of no use to us in this situation." Harry said to her.

(((o)))

"What is your brother really looking for?" Lily asked Harry after she corned him after the dinner was over. "I know that you were telling the truth but not the complete truth."

"He is searching for book on Succubus. There is a good possibility that they can wield soul magic." Harry answered her.

"Even if they can wield soul magic, I know nothing about it," Lily said, "Why can't your friend the moon spirit help you? Can't she wield soul magic?"

"If she could have helped us then she would have helped us. My guess is that she can't wield soul magic. Her mother on the other hand can but currently she is imprisoned by the master of the being that attacked dad but you don't need to worry about that. We would find a way to cure dad." Harry told her.

"As for you not knowing any soul magic, if your kind is capable of doing it then you can always learn." Harry said as he pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

(((o)))

Next morning, Harry woke up early to get his sibling ready to go back to Hogwarts. They had been told to tell a cover story if someone other than the black family inquired about their father's conditions.

Bill just popped in, said good morning to his grandparents who were eating breakfast, collected his siblings and teleported out with them. They arrived just outside the Great Hall.

Rosa, Sakura and Leon quietly went over to the Gryffindor table and sat near the Black children while Bill went over to the head table to inform Dumbledore about Harry's leave of absence.

The Potter siblings were question by their friend about the health of their father. Rosa told them the cover story agreed on. Once that was out of the way, Hermione questioned Bill about Harry's ability to apparate in and out of Hogwarts.

"First of all Hermione, you put too much faith in your books. You need to know two things in this case, firstly everything which is written need not be true and secondly I am not Harry to answer your every question. You have been told that to gain knowledge you need to ask questions, correct?" After getting a nod from her Bill continued, "Well that statement is incorrect. To learn or gain knowledge a person must ask the right questions and then must seek answer to those questions. By just asking questions you gain information not knowledge."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. The she asked, "If books may not always be correct then where should I look for to get the answers?"

"And that Hermione is the correct question." Bill stated. Now he understood why Harry sometimes liked to play word games.

(((o)))

Raymond Rosier got a letter from his father tell him to start an argument with the Potter children and make one of them attack him. He was told to carry out the task intelligently as to not allow Potters to say they attacked him because they insulted their family honour.

As the letter didn't say which Potter to provoke, Ray decided to antagonise the youngest one thinking that he would be an easy target.

He had a simple plan in mind. While walking down the corridor, he would purposely bump into the youngest Potter brat. Then he would fake his anger and shout at him trying to provoke him. While doing so he would be careful as to not insult the Potter name.

(((o)))

When Ray tried to execute his plan, he hadn't counted on being blasted into the wall by an unknown force. He then tried to pin his accident on Leon. This move also failed as Dumbledore was passing by and he checked Leon's wand for any kind of repelling spells and found nothing.

It also had an unfortunate side-effect of alerting Bill to his intentions.

(((o)))

Bill telepathically discussed the situation with Harry and asked for his advice as this was a political matter.

During Dinner, Bill casually walked up to the Slytherin table. This got the attention of the teachers and the other students.

He walked up to Raymond and said, "Raymond Rosier of the house of Rosier, it has come to my attention that you or your family is trying to antagonise mine. Consider this as an official warning from the house of Potter, if you or your family tries to harm mine in anyway be it mental, physical or emotion then your family would be facing the full might and wrath of the house of Potter. Pass this message onto your parents before they do something stupid."

Bill's voice had paralysed Ray with fear. As Bill started walking away from him Ray found his voice, he said, "You think you can intimidate me? I am not afraid of you," in a trembling voice.

Bill turned back towards him and said with a smile, "You are, as you should be."

"Was that really necessary?" Dumbledore asked from the head table.

"That wasn't really necessary but according to Harry that is the proper protocol. If it was up to me I would have just crushed all of them like the bugs they are for trying to harm my family and before you say anything I am acting in this manner because there is a credible threat to my family from his. I won't have bothered if he was a braggart like Draco but what happened in the evening was a planned move by his family and the only reason I am currently here at Hogwarts is because Harry expected something like this to happen. I take the job of protecting my family seriously. You are the only one here who has a generally idea about the power my family wields so I suggested that you try to talk some sense into the Rosier family. The last time an old family tried to mess with us, an innocent girl and her mother died by my hands because of an old fool's greed. After the blood feud was over they were too dangerous to be allowed to live as no one in my family would have bound them." Bill said the last part with sorrow as he remembered the event.

The great hall was filled with complete silence after Bill's statement.

Bill didn't know why the last point needed to be brought up but Harry wanted him to say it. Harry had perfectly gaged Dumbledore's reaction and had told him what to say to the old man in front of the great hall.

(((o)))

Lily's body was driving her crazy. The emotions she felt and her mood kept on changing constantly and her cravings had reached a new high. With James being incapacity there was no one to satisfy them.

The only thing in her favour was that her annoying mother-in-law had gone back to her house.

She was happy that Harry had stayed to help her with his sisters. She didn't know whether or not she was in a proper state of mind to care for them. As she was moving towards Sylvia's room, through the open door she saw Harry putting both of his younger sisters to bed and wandlessly casting a sleeping charm on them.

The moment he cast the charm, she felt a fraction of his power. She remembered the time when she felt her eldest son's full power. Thinking about that made her lose all her self-control. She could no longer suppress her cravings.

She rushed towards Harry and kissed him on his lips. Harry was taken aback by his mother's actions for a moment, his eye had a glazed look as he returned the kiss and shadow travelled them to his room.

As soon as Harry landed in his room, he regained control of his senses. The brief kiss that he had shared with his mother had temporarily clouded his mind. Even though he escaped her thrall, at that moment he didn't care about anything but her. He knew that as a succubus she had special needs that needed to be taken care off.

**Warning lemon ahead**

Lily pushed Harry on to the bed and jumped on top of him. The nails on her hand elongated and she used them to tear off his clothes. She roughly kissed him as she felt her clothes disappear.

She straddled his groin and her womanhood engulfed his harden member in one swift motion as she cried out in pleasure. Her inner succubus was pleased to finally have a hardened manhood inside of her. She didn't care that it belonged to her son. She rode him hard and fast till he released his manly juice inside her womanhood.

His extremely powerful and potent seed caused her to have an orgasm and gave her some relief. Acting on instincts, she pulled his head to her bosoms and forced her nipple into his mouth. Her body released milk like substance in his mouth. She knew on an instinctual level that this would heighten his pleasure and give him extra stamina.

Harry was surprised by the milk like substance entering is mouth. He didn't know what it was but since his mother was giving it to him, he knew that it couldn't be dangerous and drank it. He felt as if his body received a temporary boost of some kind.

He decided to take charge of the situation and rotated her while still being inside of her. He decided to take it slow and enjoy the moment.

Lily currently didn't want slow paced coitus so she embraced him and lock her legs behind his rear trapping him inside of her and rotating them and got back on top of him. "You can take it slow later on but right I need it hard and fast." She said in a sultry voice.

After a few rounds, she allowed him to get on top of her and set the pace.

There horizontal tango was interrupted when both of them felt some one knocking on the wards.

Harry gave a low growl of frustration as he pulled out of her.

**End of lemon**

(((o)))

Lilith had managed to gather enough power to create an astral projection that could escape her prison undetected.

She tried to teleport near her youngest daughter but strong wards prevented her from doing so.

She manifested her presence outside the wards and knocked on them hoping to get the attention of the ward caster or the residents of the house.

**A/n: 1) I know that this is a short chapter but I felt this was the right place to end the chapter. The next chapter would be longer and would have a smoother flow to it than this one. My life has become too hectic to allow me to sit down and write the story in a go. Writing few paragraphs whenever I get time is causing the break in the flow of this chapter as my thought process gets interrupted continuously.**

**2) Plz review.**


End file.
